Gradual Healing
by aspire2write
Summary: “He was my rock, steady and unyielding through anything bad.” Bella tries to balance being a working Master's student with deteriorating health, a traumatic past, and an unexpected man. Continuation of one-shot. Canon pairings, AH. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first attempt at a full story on fanfiction. Please don't be harsh. This is based on what is going on in my life right now, medically at least. I have a basic outline, but as my health takes twists and turns they will be reflected in this story. I plan on writing all of _Gradual Healing _in Bella's POV. So it is Bella unless otherwise noted. I hope you enjoy.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Bella is a working Master's student with deteriorating health and a traumatic, haunting past. Worried she will never be good enough to be loved, she closes herself off from all but her closest friends. Will she take a chance to step out of her shell? Can she survive long enough to deal with her past experiences and allow herself to feel again?**

Prologue

I smiled to myself as I drove down the highway to meet Alice and Rosalie to look at wedding dresses. I felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in at least eight years. To think that just five months ago I was questioning whether I would ever reach this point in my life. Everything had moved so fast. My friends were settling down, happy and blissfully in love; one set engaged another now living together. All were enjoying their new jobs and adjusting to the 'real world.' My father had finally found someone to share his life with, someone that loved and appreciated him.

And me…I was great. I was starting my dream job, my health was improving more every day, and I had Edward. He was the most wonderful, understanding, and patient man. I still got butterflies just thinking about him. He was my rock, steady and unyielding through anything bad. My life felt so perfect. Like I had told Alice, "I could die today and die happy, my life feeling complete." Little did I know that phrase would soon be tested.

I was only three blocks from the boutique my excitement bubbling over enough to rival even Alice. I was digging through my purse as I sat at a red light searching for the business card I had misplaced. The car behind me honked. I looked up to see my light had turned green. I pulled into the intersection waving at the car behind me in apology. The next thing I know, I hear someone laying on a car horn, people screaming, and the crunch of metal. I was immediately enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**I would appreciate reviews. They don't have to be fluffy or even good. If you have criticism please let me know; it will help me become a better writer. If you have suggestions or things you would like to see, please feel free to share. I want to make this story good for y'all. **


	2. 1: The Beginning of a Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Bad Day

I drove my dad's rather large F-150 towards my best friend Alice's apartment. Today was her boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé's twenty-seventh birthday. We were throwing him a surprise birthday dinner. Alice had told him she had to work tonight so they celebrated yesterday. I had begged him to let me take him out for dinner as a birthday present. I was taking him to his favorite restaurant, Baja Fresh Mexican Grill. I called him earlier in the day to let him know I might be late and asked him to meet me at the restaurant at 7:15. We had asked all the guests to arrive by 7:00 at the latest. We were heading to the restaurant early to decorate. Alice loved parties and get-togethers, never doing anything halfway.

I pulled into her apartment complex to find the little pixie already outside, bouncing with excitement. There was no mistaking it was her. She stood at a mere 4' 11", had short black hair, spiking in all directions, pale skinned, beautiful, and was dressed to impress. She wore a pitch-black tiered halter dress that fit her tiny frame perfectly and was paired with her red Manolo Blahnik's and red Coach bag. Alice, from the first day I met her, was always fashionably dressed. Upon graduation, we moved to Seattle to attend the University of Seattle. We graduated a year and a half ago with our Bachelor's degrees, hers in Visual Arts and mine in English/Creative Writing. We both chose to continue our education. I stayed at Seattle U to obtain a Master of Education in Curriculum and Instruction. She began to attend The International Academy of Design and Technology to study Fashion Design. It was perfect for her.

I pulled to a stop and she flung the door open hopping into the backseat. The decorations were already in my dad's truck. We had gone shopping two days ago for them. She had asked to leave them in the truck after shopping, afraid they would be discovered in her apartment.

"Hey Bella," she greeted in a singsong voice. "Hi Rosalie. Thank you for coming today. I'm really glad you'll get a chance to meet my boyfriend. You look gorgeous by the way." She wore hot pink cap-sleeve scoop-neck long tee with black Manolo Blahnik's and a black Coach bag. Rosalie was my new roommate. My last had moved out because she transferred to Portland U. I had worried it would be hard to find a roommate at the beginning of a winter quarter. Luckily, I met Rosalie in the Student Union two weeks ago. I had finally decided I desperately needed a roommate. Rent was not cheap, and I was living on a teacher's salary. After much delay, I finally decided to post a flyer at the Student Union. I had a few friends that had found a roommate this way. They all have been successful pairings, but the unknown scared me. What if I ended up with someone that was completely different from me? What it was someone that would try to take over the apartment, as if I did not live there?

The first of the month changed my mind when I had to pay the full rent myself. I printed the flyers that night. I found her searching fliers for a place. She was tall, blonde, and leggy, the epitome of a supermodel. She reminded me of Alice in that she was beautiful and fashionably dressed. She huffed after reading one of the flyers, turned to leave, and accidentally bumped into me. She apologized and helped pick up the flyers I had dropped. Upon reading it, and probably assessing that I was normal enough, she suggested coffee. By the end of the hour, she was my new roommate. Alice had invited her to the bash in an attempt to invite her into our circle of friends.

"Thanks. I found the dress on sale actually. My favorite kind of buy, and thanks for inviting me. Please call me Rose," she answered. "I'm excited about helping set up. I love throwing parties so this is great."

"I knew I was going to like you." I had learned a few things over the last two weeks getting to know Rosalie. She had an icy façade that she kept in place around strangers. She was, however, the furthest thing from it. I found her to be very caring and compassionate; it was just sometimes hard to get past the bluntness. Another thing I learned quickly was that she was going to get along great with Alice. They had a lot in common. "Bella, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Alice. The same as usual." I knew she was only concerned about me, but after answering this question every day for the past three weeks it was getting irritating.

"I know you have been having a bad few days. Are you sure you're up for tonight?" I pulled back onto the highway to head towards Baja's, and sighed.

"Drop it. I'm fine." I knew I was being harsh, I could hear the strain in my voice. She was right though. I had had a bad few days recently. I was sicker than usual, but I was also tired of not having answers from the doctors. The sickness was draining, but not knowing was mentally exhausting as well. Things were finally starting to take its toll. Therefore, I had recently decided I was done worrying. If there were no answers, there was nothing wrong. I was taking back control in my life, starting today. I just had to convince my friends to go along with it.

"Bella, please. You know I'm just trying to look out for you." I could hear the hurt in her voice and it killed me. She'd been my best friend since junior year of high school. Eight years later and I felt like she was my sister, and family took care of each other. That's all she was trying to do.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I'm just tired of being sick with no answers and what feels like no possibility of getting better."

"You'll get better; I can feel it. You just have to be patient." I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked near the back in an attempt to hide the truck. We each grabbed two bags from the back and went inside to be greeted by the hostess. "Hello. I'm Alice Cullen. We have reservations at seven for ten people. May we set up our decorations?"

"Right this way."

Alice had run with the idea of Mexican food and bought decorations accordingly. The tablecloth was white, red, and green. She created the centerpieces. They were red and white carnations, the green being the stems. She had place cards for each guest. They were mini-sombreros about the size of a softball. Each person's name had been sewn into the hat. Maracas were lying around the table along with confetti. A banner had been made that said, "Happy Birthday Jasper." She hung this against the windows so it could be seen by all in the restaurant. She had looked up different ways to fold napkins and found one she liked. She had printed the directions and recruited Rosalie and I to do that. Once we were done, our area looked very festive, and guests began to arrive.

Alice stood at the door to greet each guest and direct them to the table. Rosalie and I sat at the table. Tyler was the first to arrive. He and Jasper had been friends since high school. It wasn't a close friendship though. It was more one of convenience, on-again off-again. They had worked out together a few times lately so Alice had invited him. I introduced him to Rosalie and we began a conversation about high school. It seemed so long ago.

Sam, Paul, and Alex were the next to arrive. They were all PhD candidates along with Jasper in the Counselor Education Doctoral Program at Seattle Pacific University. Jared arrived next, a co-worker of Jasper's from the Counseling Center. Lastly, Felix arrived. I rolled my eyes as I leaned over to whisper to Rosalie.

"This guy is a volunteer at The Center where Jasper and Jared work," I began as he walked towards the table. "I'm sure you will see for yourself, but I wanted to warn that he is annoying, immature, and too touchy. He thinks his flirting is subtle. I apologize ahead of time because you're his type."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"You're a woman." We both giggled. He immediately went to Rosalie to introduce himself. I cringed for her hoping he would go away quickly. The waitress came at that moment to take the drink orders since everyone minus Jasper had arrived. I was the last to order. "Could I have water no lemon and a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Virgin," Alice told the waitress as she leaned over the empty seat between us where Jasper would sit.

"No. With alcohol. Thank you." I smiled at the waitress.

"Bella, the doctors said no alcohol."

"Alice, please, not tonight. It's been three weeks and five doctors can't tell me what's wrong. What makes them right about the alcohol?"

"It's common sense. You are taking ten different medications. Alcohol and medicine don't mix."

"I appreciate your concern, but besides you Jasper is my next best friend. I am celebrating tonight so please drop it. Just one night, give me one night." She would have pushed further, but Jasper was to arrive soon.

"Okay everyone," Alice began, "he should be here soon. When he walks in we're all going to yell surprise. Now, order whatever you want, dinner has been taken care of. All you have to worry about paying for is drinks." Many people began to protest. "There will be no arguing. If you don't like it you can leave." She knew nobody would; they were all here for Jasper. _Speak of the devil! _We all turned to see him walk in the door.

"SURPRISE!" Jasper's head whipped up from texting on his iPhone. A large grin broke out on his face. Alice skipped over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, but he pulled her back placing a lingering kiss on her lips while his hands cupped and caressed her cheeks. I had to look away, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. Cue the deep ache in my heart. Jasper greeted everyone around the table. All of the guys received a handshake, I got my favorite Jasper hug, and I introduced him to Rosalie. He thanked her for coming.

"You look great, Bells" he said as he sat down. I blushed. I was still in my work clothes. I had to leave from the school, pick Rosalie up at the apartment, and hurry to get Alice. I was in an Alice creation though, which meant it was a great outfit. The shirt was a deep blue ruffled v-neck with buckle front, straight leg black slacks, and black ballet flats. I had enough trouble walking across a flat surface. I wouldn't add heels and make my life more dangerous. The waitress came back with drinks and took our food orders. Jasper turned to look at me, his lips a thin line.

"That doesn't have alcohol in it, right Bells?" he asked. I didn't want to have this conversation. He had been getting worse about it lately, talking to me like a shrink. I was always quick to remind him I was not one of his patients. I hated being patronized.

"As a matter of fact it does." The waitress took Jasper's order then mine. He grabbed my drink and handed it to the waitress.

"Please bring her one without alcohol." I began to argue but stopped when he put a finger over my lips. "It's my birthday. Humor me." I huffed and turned back to talk with Rosalie. I did my best to enjoy the night. Jasper joined our conversation.

"So Rosalie, are going to school or working?" he asked.

"Both. I'm attending University of Seattle and working at Rick's Auto Shop."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm in my last year now. I'm getting a Bachelor's in Mechanical Engineering and a Bachelor's in Business. I want to open my own Auto Shop one day. Working at Rick's has been great. He's flexible with the schedule, which I need because I'm taking so many classes. He also is teaching me the business side of the garage. I've been working on cars since I was eight so I don't really need a lot of instruction there, but running a business is foreign to me. He's been great."

"Wow. That's really impressive. Do you want to work on any specific car or is it going to be a general auto shop?

"Pretty much just general. I do want to work on restoring cars though. My dream would be to find a frame of a 1969 Corvette and rebuild it from the ground up."

"That's a nice car. I'll keep an eye out for frames."

"I appreciate that. So I know you're a candidate in the Counseling Program. What are your other degrees in?"

"I got my Bachelor's in Psychology and Master's in Counseling from U of Seattle. Now, I'm at Seattle Pacific for the PhD. I work at the Counseling Center on campus currently, but I hope to open my own practice."

"What specialty do you want to have?"

"I haven't decided between traumatic events or relationships. I've seen firsthand the effects an untreated traumatic event can cause years down the road, and I would never wish that on anyone." I lowered my eyes as the memories invaded my mind. I hated when he would talk about it without acknowledging it. "At the same time, many of my friends seem to come to me with relationship problems. I've worked with them before so I know I can do it. I've still got some thinking to do." The waitress brought out the food effectively halting our conversation.

Mexican food had never been my favorite. My stomach was never pleased with spicy food. I had ordered chicken fajitas; it was the safest thing on the menu. Before the dinner was over, I was starting to feel more nauseous than I had been the past couple of days. I took another sip of water and waited to see if it would pass. Rosalie noticed and asked how I was. I waved off her concern hoping not to worry her. I hated attention. Twenty minutes later I was feeling worse. Jasper turned to talk to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"I'm fine, really," I tried to assure him. "It's just the food not agreeing with me." I patted his hand that was lying on the table in reassurance. That's when I noticed my hands were clammy.

"Are you sure? You have been having a bad couple of days. Maybe it's not just the food. Let me take you to the ER." He placed a hand on my forehead, and I could tell I was sweating a bit. He began to stand, but I held his hand tighter. We had now gotten Alice's attention.

"No Jasper. Please. No ER. I swear it's just the food. I just need to get home, take some medicine, and rest. I have a long drive home tomorrow to switch back vehicles with Charlie. I could use the rest."

"Bella please," Alice pleaded leaning across Jasper. "Let us take you to the ER."

"No. I am going home."

"At least let Rose drive. Would you mind?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Not at all," Rosalie answered. "Give me your keys, and I'll pull the truck up to the front." I handed her the keys with an apologetic look. She left, and I gathered my things. I stood up and swayed, feeling dizzy. I felt Jasper steady me.

"Bella, please let me take you to the ER," he pleaded as he stood in front of me.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Please don't make a scene, and help me walk to the truck."

By the time Rosalie parked the truck at our apartment complex I was feeling absolutely horrible. The nausea was acute, I had developed a massive headache, and the weakness had overtaken me. Rosalie had to help me get upstairs to the apartment. Once inside I pulled out my medication taking the different pills for each symptom. I then changed into pajamas and laid in bed, covers pulled up to my chin. _This will go away. This will go away. This will go away._ I was chanting in my head willing the phrase to be true. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 9:30. I took deep breaths as I attempted to go to sleep.

Sleep, however, was evading me. My nausea had died down some, the headache was now a minor throb, but the weakness was still present. The last time I remember looking at the clock it was 2:00am. I was jolted awake around 7:00 when I felt my stomach lurch. I threw the covers off of my sweaty body and bolted for the bathroom. I spent the next hour hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach. Once I felt as if there was nothing left, I stumbled to the kitchen where I kept my medicine. I took my daily meds, sat on the couch, and turned the television to Saturday morning cartoons. My dad and I, until the day I left for college, always watched cartoons together on Saturday mornings.

Rosalie emerged from her room around 8:30 and joined me on the couch after getting a cup of coffee I had started for her. She pulled a blanket from the armrest and wrapped up in it. I knew not to talk with Rosalie until she had had her caffeine. We watched two episodes of "Recess!" before she ever spoke.

"I heard you this morning," she began without looking away from the television. "How are you really?"

"I think I'm going to be okay," I said after thinking about it. "I know this seems worse than usual, but I honestly think it was the food. I have never liked Mexican food or rather it has never liked me. I think it was that coupled with whatever else this is that caused such a bad reaction. My stomach fells better now that it's empty."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you up to driving today? I could go with you, drive for you. I wouldn't mind."

"I really do appreciate that. I think I'm going to lie back down and try to rest. I'm going to leave about five so that I miss traffic. I should be better by then. I'll let you know if I need you though."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I stood and returned to my bedroom and fell asleep quickly. I woke at three to my alarm. I got up, took more medicine, and showered. After packing the truck I said goodbye to Rosalie and began my three-hour drive.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and thanks to all that reviewed and added story alerts. I have the story outlined, but I wanted to get your help for part of it. There will be a Spring Break Trip in the story. So, what are your ideas for destinations? Let me know in a review.**


	3. 2: The Bad Gets Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 2: The Bad Gets Worse**_

"This can't be happening to me," I muttered as I stared at the unending line of red taillights. It was 5:30 in the afternoon. I had made sure to leave at 5:00pm to specifically avoid this kind of traffic. Something had to be wrong for it to be moving this slowly. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw two fire trucks trying to get through the four lanes of traffic. I said my silent prayer, as I always do when I see emergency vehicles, asking for well being of those involved and protection for those workers at the scene. They made slow progress but eventually disappeared out of sight. It took another thirty minutes to reach the accident.

A fire truck was parked perpendicular to traffic behind the accident blocking the two middle lanes. A second and third fire truck, _Where did that other truck come from?_, were parallel to traffic in front of the accident in the middle lanes. Two ambulances were also parked by the cars. Traffic was flowing at a snail's pace on both sides of the accident. I was in the far left lane. When I was the third vehicle from the accident, my lane of traffic was halted by a firefighter. I could now see past the fire truck. Two small cars, one blue and one red, were in the middle lanes. Upon further inspection I saw that they both broke down, not a scratch on either one. _Thank God no one was hurt._

Two firefighters and two paramedics began to push the red car towards the shoulder. Once the cars were on the shoulder traffic could open back up in those middle lanes. The firefighters had discarded their fire turnouts. I could see the suspenders over their Seattle Fire Department Shirts with their names on the back: Cheney and Crowley. What caught my eye however were the two paramedics. One was huge. The top of my head would probably barely hit him mid-chest, and I was a respectable 5' 5". His arms were so large my knees would probably buckle if he threw an arm over my shoulders. He had curly brown hair. I should be scared by this man's appearance, but as he smiled, I could see two dimples form. He looked like a big teddy bear.

The second paramedic caused my breath to catch in my throat. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was a strange vivid bronze color, perfectly tousled to look as if he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a bright, alluring green. He was so beautiful; there was no other word for it. He reminded me of a Greek god. Then he laughed at something the teddy bear said. His crooked smile reached his eyes and they sparkled. He was mesmerizing. I continued ogling as they pushed the red car towards the shoulder. I watched the muscles of his arms while he pushed the car. They rippled and strained against the sleeve of his shirt. I considered arms a very defining feature of a man, and his were perfect. The car finally came to a stop on the shoulder. One down, one to go.

I glanced in my rearview mirror to check on traffic then looked back at the scene. _Oh no! _My eyes darted back towards the rearview mirror. All I could see was a truck barreling towards me with no signs of stopping. My mind went into overdrive. I knew that he was too close to stop. He would do one of two things. He would either hit me and sandwich my vehicle with the one in front of me, or he would swerve to the shoulder to miss me and pin the four workers between him and the parked car on the shoulder. They would never survive that. I could feel my heart clench in fear as my eyes grew wide. _What do I do?_ My only thought was that those four workers needed to get out of the area so they would not get hurt.

I laid on the horn, hoping to warn them. My body went rigid, waiting for the impact. The teddy bear looked back upon hearing the horn. He looked confused then caught sight of the truck behind me. I watched, scared, as he began pushing the men back towards the shelter of the fire trucks. I watched through the rearview mirror in horror as the truck hit his breaks and swerved to the left attempting to avoid a collision, not realizing he was still headed towards a car. My truck rocked from the wind he created as he passed not two inches from me. I couldn't close my eyes or look away as it hit the little red car. There was a sickening crunch of metal then the sound of metal scraping the concrete highway divider as the vehicles came to a stop twenty feet from the site of impact. The whole ordeal was frightening. I could feel my body shaking in fear. I put the truck in park and turned on the emergency flashers. My legs couldn't hold down the break.

Two paramedics, not the two I remember, jumped out of an ambulance and ran towards the accident. The other two came towards the two vehicles in front of me and my truck. The teddy bear had the occupants of the first vehicle get out. After talking with them, he did the same with the next vehicle. The god-like bronze-haired one came to my truck. He motioned for me to get out. I turned the ignition off and pocketed the keys. I stepped out of the truck.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask. I thought he was going to be hit by that truck. He had to run out of the way. He smiled his crooked smile.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," he chuckled as he said. At that moment my knees decided to give out. I braced myself for the inevitable fall, but it never came. Two strong arms circled my waist, and for once I didn't cringe from the touch. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I couldn't think straight. Not only had I just seen a horrific accident, but his close proximity was messing with my coherent thought as well. I felt a spark of electricity as he touched me and his scent was intoxicating. "Am I what? Oh, yeah. I'm…I'm okay."

"I want you to come with me. Can you walk for me?" I could see the concern in his gorgeous eyes. I could get lost in those piercing orbs. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. "You know that's a mighty big truck for a tiny little thing like yourself."

"It's my dad's," I replied automatically.

"I see." He uncircled his arms from my waist, and I swayed on my feet. He put one arm back around my waist to support me and began walking me towards an ambulance. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Bella. Well, Isabella, but I prefer Bella." He smiled that crooked smile again that made me weak in the knees. I could feel myself trying to fall again, but he caught me. This time he picked me up bridal style to carry, not trusting me on my feet. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Bella, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you. I just wish it were under better circumstances." He sat me down on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. "You're not looking so great. I want to take your blood pressure. Is that okay?" I nodded. He placed the pressure cuff around my left arm and the end of the stethoscope in the crook of my elbow. As discreetly as I could, I watched him as he stared at his watch to take my pulse. His eyebrows furrowed. That couldn't be a good sign. I waited until he removed the stethoscope from his ears.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He pulled out a clipboard and began filling out some paperwork.

"Your blood pressure is low, a little too low."

"What is it?"

"It's 84 over 52. How are you feeling?" I hated that question. I heard it too often.

"I'm fine." Edward gave me a look telling me he didn't believe me. "No really. I'm okay. I've been sick for the past few weeks. What I'm feeling is nothing new."

"Weeks?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I wanted to crawl into a hole. I was so tired of telling people about my ailment. "What has been wrong?" My answer infuriated me every time.

"I don't know. Five doctors later and no one can tell me. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Are you cold?" That question threw me off. I looked down and noticed I was still trembling, but who wouldn't be? First, I was in shorts and a light shirt, my driving clothes. I wanted to be comfortable for the three-hour ride. Second, I was now sitting outside in Seattle in January. Of course it was cold. I nodded. He pulled himself into the back of the ambulance by me and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a blanket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and went back to writing. I sat watching him for a few minutes.

"Okay Bella. I want you to tell me how you're really feeling without editing. I don't care if you're feeling something that you think is caused by something else. I need to hear it all. Can you do that for me?" I guess he could see the reluctance on my face because he continued to plead his case. "Please. I want to make sure you are okay to drive, and I need to know everything to do that. I don't want to get a call twenty minutes after I release you about a wreak involving an adorable brunette in an F-150." I was prepared to argue until he made his last point. I couldn't do that to him. It would only make his job harder. I slowly nodded, giving in.

"Okay. Nausea, headache, fatigue, weakness," at this he smirked in understanding. "A little bit dizzy, cold, but that's getting better." He smiled. "Easy to bruise, lower left abdominal pain, trouble focusing, memory retention-"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He was still writing.

"I've been having trouble retaining things I try to memorize." He nodded with his head down. "Trouble waking in the mornings. I think that's about it."

"That's quite a list." I grimaced. "Have you eaten today?"

"No." He looked up at me, and I could see the disapproval on his face.

"Bella, you should have had at least two meals today. Why haven't you eaten?"

"I went to dinner last night for a friend's birthday. The food didn't like me. I've been up sick since seven this morning and can't keep anything down. Therefore, no food." He reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a tootsie pop, and handed it to me. "I'm not five. A sucker is not going to distract me." I would not be patronized.

"Please take it. I want to get your blood sugar up." I blushed and took the sucker with a thank you as he silently chuckled. _That damn blush!_ He smirked again and took my blood pressure. "We're going to get you started on an IV. I want to get some nutrients in you. That should get rid of some of these symptoms. Now, I'm only an EMT. My partner is a paramedic." I looked at him confusion. "There's a test to take to become a paramedic. They're two different jobs." I made an 'o' with my mouth in understanding. " Are you currently taking any medicine?"

"Yes."

"What are you taking?" I cringed at the question.

"I don't know. There's too many of them. They're in the passenger seat." I dug the keys out of my pocket and handed them over.

" I'm going to get the medicine then go get my partner. I'll be right back."

He walked away before I could talk. An IV? I did not do well with needles, never have. They sometimes make me pass out. It also hadn't been that long since the last time I got stuck. Just last week, only five days ago, I had five vials of blood drawn. That made me pass out. No matter how childish it was, I was also scared because no one was here with me. I've never dealt with needles without my parents or Alice, my best friend, around. I could feel the blood drain from my face just thinking about it. I was going to freak out and freak out in front of the hot EMT as well. Just great. I was brought back to reality by my head being pushed between my knees that were propped on the bumper.

"Bella?" I could faintly hear Edward calling me. I began to breathe again, not realizing I had been holding my breath. His voice became louder. "Bella, can you hear me? Answer me." I nodded.

"Yes." I slowly sat back up and swayed a bit. Edward and the teddy bear reached out to steady me. Again, to my shock and confusion, I didn't cringe from the stranger's touch. "I'm so sorry. I just don't do well with needles."

"I can see that. Have you passed out before?"

"Oh yes. Plenty."

"Alright. Let's lay you back on the stretcher." I groaned. "What is it? Is something hurting?"

"Just my pride. I hate stretchers. We unfortunately have frequent meetings." The teddy bear boomed in laughter. It made me smile.

"Bella, is it?" the teddy bear asked. "I like your sarcasm. We don't hear it often in our line of work. I'm Emmett by the way." He held out his hand. It was awkward to shake while lying down. "So you're well aquatinted with being sick?" He pulled himself into the ambulance and sat down. I could hear Edward sitting at the head of the stretcher pulling supplies from drawers.

"No. I'm just accident prone or a danger magnet, whichever you want to call it." He grabbed the clipboard Edward had been writing on. I tried to pull the blanket down my legs some more but couldn't while lying down. Edward noticed and shook the blanket out letting it fall over my legs. I smiled in thanks and received that crooked grin. All I could think was, _Thank God I'm already lying down._ Emmett began taking my blood pressure.

"Bella, this is a lot of medicine. I've got ten prescriptions. Is that all of them?"

"Ten! That's a lot. What are they all for?" Emmett asked.

"They're all to treat different symptoms. Since the doctors don't know what is wrong they can't give me just one pill." I could hear my annoyance creep into my voice and apparently so could Emmett.

"So, tell me how much you love the Seahawks." He was trying to distract me I could tell.

"I don't." He stopped reading and looked at me incredulously.

"You must not be from around here." I got this reaction a lot.

"I'm from around her. I just don't like the Seahawks, or the SuperSonics, or the Thunderbirds." I giggled when I saw his eyes almost bug out of his head.

"That's blasphemy you know." Edward handed him the supplies, and Emmett began opening the packages. "You have to cheer for your home team."

"I like the Mariners. I just can't watch the other sports. It's either too tense, or so physical; I'm scared someone's going to get hurt. I end up on edge and cringing throughout the whole thing. Therefore, I don't watch it anymore." I could feel him wipe my arm with an alcohol swab after taking my blood pressure. My anxiety rose. I took deeper breaths.

"You are only the second person I've met to hear say something like that. I thought Eddie boy here was the only freak in Washington state."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" I could see the frustration on his face. I could understand why. He didn't strike me as an Eddie.

"At least one more." He tied the tourniquet around my upper arm and looked for a vein. He looked back to my face. "Okay Bella. Do you want me to count or just stick?"

"Can we just not do this?" My voice was shaky and breath coming in short gasps now.

"I understand you don't like this Bella," Edward said above me. "We really need to do this, okay? If we can get everything under control here, we won't have to take you to the hospital. If you go there, it's going to be worse than this." His smile was apologetic. "We won't hurt you. We'll take care of you." And I believed him. I felt safe with him. I gave a curt nod. "Do you want him to count?" I shook my head once and squeezed my eyes shut. "Here, give me your hand." I slowly lifted my free hand from clutching my shorts. He held my hand while rubbing circles on the back. It was very soothing. I felt the fingers of his other hand softly caressed my furrowed brows. I felt the prick of the needle. "Breath for me Bella." I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding it. I took slow deep breaths and could feel myself relax under Edward's touch.

"Okay. All done," Emmett said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward peering down at me. "So, how are you feeling?" I looked over at Emmett.

"Actually I barely felt it. That's the least it's ever hurt. Thank you." He smiled with pride, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Cause I'm the best." He had a smug smile on his face. "Now I just want you to lay here, and let that do its job. Are you still feeling nauseous?" I blushed and nodded. He pulled a vile out of a drawer and filled a syringe. He put it into the IV. "That should take effect in about ten minutes. Now I'm going to head back over to the cars and see if they need my help. I want you to rest. A police office will come over to take your statement since you witnessed the accident. Edward, can you stay here and keep an eye on her?" He nodded.

"Emmett?" I stopped him. He looked back waiting for my question. "Is everybody okay? Is anyone hurt? The person is the car, are they okay?"

"Everyone's in stable condition. The worst person is the driver of the truck, and he's just got bumps and bruises."

"What about you guys," I looked between him and Edward, "and those two firefighters that were pushing the car? I was so scared he was going to hit you." He patted my leg.

"We're okay, Bella. I promise. No one even has a scratch on them." I visibly relaxed knowing that. I couldn't get the image out of my head of them being pinned between the truck and car. "Thank you." I looked at him in confusion. "Thank you for honking. We wouldn't have known without your warning. You saved us." I blushed at the compliment. I hated attention. He laughed when cheeks reddened. "Relax now." I laid my head back down.

"Truly Bella, you saved us," Edward said. He was now throwing the empty packages away. "I don't know how I can repay you." I averted my eyes.

"Seeing you guys alive and okay is thanks enough."

I remained quiet after that. The silence was a comfortable, companionable silence. There was no need to speak. I ate on my tootsie pop as I listened to Edward shuffle around behind me. I wish I had met him under different circumstances. Maybe I could have convinced myself to take a chance. Now he wouldn't want me. I was a weak, scared, childish whiner. Who would ever find that attractive? _Who am I kidding?_ I never stood a chance. He's an intelligent, driven, charming, handsome man. I was plain Jane, Bella. Nothing spectacular about me. He reached down and took my blood pressure again. What was that the fourth time? I didn't care.

"Can I sit up now?" I asked Edward. My nausea was subsiding, the first time in weeks, my headache was gone, and I wasn't feeling shaky.

"Sure," he answered as he moved to sit on the side of the stretcher in front of me. He leaned in to support my back as I pushed myself up. His body and face was so close to mine. His proximity didn't trigger the usual anxiety attack or make my skin crawl. I glanced down at his lips mere inches from mine. All I had to do was lean forward a bit and those luscious, kissable lips would be on mine. _I can't kiss him. He's way out of your league, and you would never see him after today._ I cleared my throat and looked to the side.

"Thanks." He leaned back, his hand falling to his side. The warmth of his hand lingered on my back. "So, are you planning on taking the test?" I grasped at the first thing I could think of. He looked at me confused. "You know, the test to become a paramedic. Are you going to take it?"

"Oh. I am. I don't know when though. A team consists of a paramedic and EMT. I like being partners with my brother; I won't take it until we're sick of each other."

"Excuse me," one of the firefighters that I had seen pushing the red car interrupted us. "Miss Swan, right?"

"Bella," I said. He extended his hand, and the familiar anxiety was there. I extended my hand cautiously to shake his. When our hands touched I could feel my fear and pulse rise.

"Bella, I'm Ben. I just wanted to come by and thank you for honking. We wouldn't have seen him without your warning."

"Oh, er, um…you're welcome."

"I don't know how to thank you. I can never repay you." I blushed not liking the attention.

"No thanks necessary."

"I have to get back now." He leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. I froze as flashbacks bombarded my mind. "Bye." He hurried away.

"I told you we were thankful." I gave a weak smile.

"I see that. Did you say brother?" I smiled. I could see it now that I thought about it. They bickered or rather Emmett bickered, but I could see it. "I guess I can see that. I mean you don't look alike. It's how you act. He's your older brother isn't he?" Edward nodded.

"Only by six months but he never lets me forget it."

"Six months?" I know I didn't hit my head. It takes nine months.

"We're both adopted. He's six months older than me, and he was adopted six months before me. He's very proud that he beats me in those areas. I don't mind. It's just Emmett." I could see that he cared about him. I was friends with a group of adopted kids when I lived in Phoenix. They never were this close.

"And you wouldn't have him any other way." Edward smiled and shook his head in agreement. He took my blood pressure again. I brought the lollipop up to my mouth but stilled when his long fingers wrapped around my wrist and that electrical shock ran through my body again. I looked at his face trying to decipher if he had felt it too.

"I'm just going to take your pulse this way." _Damn._ I dropped my eyes hoping to hide the disappointment that I knew would be written on my face. My friends always called me an open book. I began chewing on the tootsie pop. He finished and began writing on that clipboard again. "Shouldn't you be licking not chewing?" I began choking on the air I was breathing. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella. He didn't mean what you're thinking. Control yourself!_ I was berating myself while taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?" He was rubbing circles on my back. I just nodded not trusting my voice. "So, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" He smiled at me wickedly. There was no way to hide the crimson on my cheeks.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had the patience to wait. You?"

"I don't have the patience either." Just then Emmett returned with a police officer.

"Bella," he began, "this is Officer Mike Newton. He's going to take your statement. While he's doing that I'm going to take that IV out." He pulled into the ambulance and sat next me pulling on gloves.

"Okay ma'am," Officer Newton began. "Can I get your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said with eyes shut and head turned trying to ignore Emmett's work. I felt someone enclose my hand in their own. I knew it was Edward from the electricity I felt. It immediately calmed me.

"Isabella. Did you know that means 'Beautiful' in Italian?" How lame. I don't know how many times I had heard that. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it and decided to not respond. "It's very fitting." I heard Emmett clear his throat and tried to keep from chuckling but couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips. "Um, Miss Swan. Can I get a number you can be reached at if we need to contact you later."

"This doesn't leave the report right?" I wanted to make sure he understood I was not interested. Officer Newton that is. I head Emmett try to cover up a laugh with a cough. The shaking caused his hand that was on the needle to push a bit further into my arm. I held my breath and furrowed my brows in an attempt to not winch at the sting. "360-555-2765."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be from the Forks area would you?" Emmett said. He patted my arm to let me know he was finished. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Um…yeah. I am." It was odd for someone to know that.

"Our parents moved up there a couple of years ago. I recognized the area code."

"Miss Swan," Officer Newton tried to bring the attention back to himself. I was feeling very uncomfortable with him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I retold the story from the time I first saw the fire trucks. I told him of the truck that seemed to not notice, of the fear I felt when I thought the emergency works were going to get hurt, how I honked to warn them, and of the actual impact. I started hyperventilating remembering the fear I felt when the workers hadn't looked back yet. I felt soothing circles being rubbed on the back of my hand. I looked down only to realize that I had never released Edward's hand. I blushed and looked at him hoping he would see my apology as I let go of my hand. I was questioned for anther ten minutes.

"Well, I think that's all I need. I'm going to leave my card for you. Feel free to call if you need something, even to talk. Sometimes it helps. My cell is on the back." Could this guy not take a hint?

"You know what? I lose things easily so keep your card, and if I need anything I can just call the station." Emmett got out of the ambulance and walked away. Edward went to the cab of the vehicle where I could hear him laughing. _I can't believe they just left me along with this…this…ugh!_ Officer Newton's face fell. "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure. Thanks though. Bye." I wanted to make sure he understood.

"Have a good day Bella. I hope to see you around." He walked away towards the accident. Edward and Emmett both returned still snickering.

"I can't believe you both left me here alone with that…that…_him!_" I tried to give both of them an evil look which only caused Emmett to boom in laughter and Edward tried hard to stop but his smile gave him away.

"Oh Bella," Emmett said once he had calmed a bit. "Evil doesn't work for you. You're face is too adorable. Now try to stand up. Let's see if we can get you back on the road." I slid towards the end of the stretcher and hung my feet off the end. I slid to the ground expecting to wobble, but I didn't. I felt steady. I took a few steps to test myself and felt okay, then disappointment. My time with the brothers was coming to an end, and I had been enjoying their company, especially one in particular. "How does it feel?"

"Good. I'm steady. I'm also not nauseous which is the first time in weeks." I smiled at that.

"Glad to hear. I just have a few papers I need you to sign and you can be off." He pulled out that clipboard again while Edward motioned me over so he could take my blood pressure one last time.

"111 over 73. Much better." He smiled as he removed the pressure cuff. "Now I know that you have been sick for a while, but after yesterday I strongly suggest you go see your doctor again."

"I appreciate the concern Edward, but if they haven't been able to find out what's wrong yet. Last night isn't going to make a difference."

"Just sign here," Emmett pointed out the signature line. He handed me a bag. "Here are you medicines back."

"Are you sure you feel up to driving?" Edward asked. I handed the clipboard back to Emmett. He began packing things up in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm sure. It's not that long of a drive."

"I want you to promise to pull over if you start feeling weak or lightheaded. I really don't want to respond to another car accident involving you."

"I promise." I placed my hand on his arm hoping to offer reassurance. In reality, I wanted to touch him and feel that electricity one last time. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Have a safe trip then, and I hope the doctors are able to give you some answers soon." I dropped my head and said thanks as I dropped my hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you have a boring rest of the day."

"Thank you, and to you as well," Emmett said as he closed the door to the ambulance. "Eddie boy, we've been released. Let's drop the rig off at the station then we're off duty." He grimaced at the nickname which made me giggle.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella." I reluctantly turned and made my way back to my dad's truck. If only it were different circumstances. Wrong time, wrong place. I pulled myself into the truck, buckled in, and began my three-hour drive waving at Emmett and Edward as I passed them.

* * *

**AN: This is the One-Shot of _Gradual Healing. _I made a few changes to it though. **

**I want to thank those that reviewed (**ScribeofHetLandVanMagisch**, **Cheekywallaby, PirateTink**, and **Kitasky123**). I am still looking for ideas of where to send them for Spring Break. So far I have heard England and DisneyLand. Please submit your ideas in a review or PM to me. Once I get a few suggestions I will put it to a poll and let y'all decide. **

**Please review and let me know what y'all think. Do you like the characters? Are they interesting? Any guesses as to what's going on with Bella? Let me know.**

* * *


	4. 3: Faintly Aware

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 3: Faintly Aware**_

Thanks to that little accident, I was now an hour behind schedule. I hated getting behind schedule, especially since I had left later in the afternoon as it was. I retrieved my phone from my purse as I cleared the worst of the traffic to give Charlie a call, let him know I was going to be late. I sighed when I saw the black screen. _It fits with the rest of my day. When will I catch a break? _I had not plugged in my phone to charge last night, telling myself I would charge it on the drive. Too bad I had forgotten having switched vehicles with Charlie, thus leaving my car charger in Forks.

Three hours later I pulled into town, not that it was much of a town. Forks had a booming population of 3221. I still didn't feel comfortable calling it home. True, I was born here, but before I can remember my mother escaped with me to Phoenix, Arizona. She said Forks was stifling, and she didn't want to get stuck here. Therefore, one night she packed our bags, leaving Charlie and Forks behind. I had visited Forks every summer to visit Charlie but insisted the location change when I was fourteen. That was three years before I moved to Forks to live with Charlie. I would have never expected to exile myself there, but after…

I shook my head to clear the memories. It still hurt to think about them. Traffic had been bad enough to slow me even more and put me a total of an hour and a half behind schedule. I pulled onto Charlie's road and noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway, my truck parked next to it. I pulled Charlie's truck to a stop next to his cruiser. Being the Police Chief, he was always in the cruiser. I often wondered why he even had this truck. I grabbed my medicine and overnight bag from the back seat and locked the truck up. It's not that I didn't trust Forks; it's just that having the Police Chief as a father instilled some things in me.

It wasn't raining tonight which was strange for Forks, seeing as it was the rainiest town in the Continental US. I walked slowly to the porch my mind wondering towards Edward. _Where did that come from? _I pulled out my keys once I reached the door. I looked into the living room and halted my search. Sitting on the couch was my father looking panicked and worn out. His elbows were resting on his knees. His left hand held a phone, his right propping up his chin. That wasn't what held my attention though.

Next to him was a woman. She was stunning with long black hair and looked to be Charlie's age. She was sitting on the edge of the couch one hand rubbing his back, the other on his hand that was wrapped around the phone. It looked as if she were comforting him. _What happened? Oh my God, is it Mom? _In my haste to get inside, I dropped my bag.

"Bells," I heard Charlie call out urgently. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad," I yelled as I picked up my bag. "It's me." By the time I straightened back up he had yanked the door open.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you? There were a few accidents. Alice said you weren't picking up the phone for her. Jasper has been-"

"Charlie," I heard the beautiful woman say softly as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "She's here now. Why don't we let her come in and sit down before you start with the interrogation?" She took my bag for me and guided Charlie back to the couch. I followed and sat in his favorite recliner.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"You're late. It's 9:30. You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago." He said angrily.

"I got held up by an accident. I wasn't in an accident. I was stuck behind it for an hour and a half. That's why I'm late." I pulled on my sleeve to try to hide the band-aid where I had the IV. I didn't want to give him any reason to jump to conclusions.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been calling you for the past hour?"

"My phone died. I was going to charge it in the truck, but I left my charger in my truck so it was here." He was overacting, and I didn't know how to tell him gently to smooth things over.

"Oh." He seemed to calm down a bit. "Well, then why didn't you find a phone somewhere and call me? I've been worried sick." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Charlie was never the dad that cared so deeply. He cared, don't get me wrong. He just was never the emotional person. It was odd to see this new part of him.

"Well, dad, it's not like this is the first time that something like this has happened. I've been late before. As for stopping to call you, think about the drive here. There aren't many places to stop. I just wanted to get home. On top of that, I'm 24 years-old. I have lived on my own for six years. I think I'm capable of taking care of myself. Why were you so worried?"

"Well you could have been in an accident. You've had a bad few days. I didn't know what to think. I just-"

"Wait." I stopped him mid-sentence. "How do you know I've had a bad few days?" I had been keeping this from Charlie. I hadn't told him about going to the doctor or all the medicine, and I hadn't spoken with him in at least two weeks.

"I, um. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He was trying to hide something.

"Dad. Don't change the subject. How did you know?" He hesitated before answering.

"Alice. I called her when you weren't answering your phone. I wanted to know if you might be with her, see if she knew anything. She said you had left at five. After half an hour of not hearing from you we started to worry.

"She told me about you being sick and that you had a few bad days. She was worried that maybe your weakness got the better of you and you had an accident. She's been driving around Seattle looking for you. Jasper's calling the local hospitals to see if you're there. Which reminds me," he turned to the woman. She had been sitting patiently beside him, her hand resting on his forearm. "Will you call them, and let them know she's here?" She smiled and took the phone from his hand, walking into the kitchen. I began feeling a little dizzy, and my nausea was back. I reached for my medicine and rummaged through them to find the right prescription.

"Dad! You involved Alice and Jasper in my _search_?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Everyone was acting as if I were a child, and it was not appreciated.

"Well, what do you expect? I was worried you were hurt!"

"Okay. Let's just calm down. I'm here, I'm safe, and there's no need to worry. Can we chalk this up to my bad luck and forget about this day?"

"Sure, sure." I cringed hearing the phrase he picked up from Jacob. _I'm not thinking about him. He doesn't deserve another thought. _The woman came back in and sat next to Charlie after handing me a glass of water. I thanked her. He looked over at her and patted her knee. This was odd. _How many times have I thought that today? _"Bells, this Sue. Sue, Bella."

"Hello, Bella," she said as she stood and shook my hand. I took the medicine after we sat back down. "We've met before, when you were much younger. I don't expect you to remember me." Sue. That name sounded so familiar. I tried to think back to my summer's in Forks. Then it clicked. She was married to one of Charlie's fishing buddies. I remember going to her house for a fish fry. That was the day I met Jacob. _Wince. _

"Sue Clearwater, right?" She smiled and nodded. "We had a fish fry at your house. You have two children. Seth and…Leah."

"Yes. You have a good memory. That had to have been when you were six, seven. I left and moved in with my sister for a few years after Harry passed. They happened to be the year's you moved here."

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss. How are Seth and Leah?" Sue was very nice and had a calming effect about her. Charlie seemed taken at least.

"Thank you, and they are doing well. We moved back five years ago. Seth is working here as an EMT, and Leah is working in Port Angeles."

"That's great. What have you been up to lately?"

"I'm working at the general store on the rez." The Clearwater's were members of the Quileute tribe. There was a Quileute reservation just outside of Forks. She looked hesitantly at Charlie then back to me. "I've also been dating again." _I knew it! _

"Bells," he said. "Sue and I are seeing each other." He looked apprehensive.

"That's great, Dad!" I smiled brightly. "It's about time." He visibly relaxed apparently nervous of my reaction. He took Sue's hand in his own. _How odd._

"Well, I had to find the perfect woman first." Sue lowered her head, but I could see the faint blush on her cheeks. _Nice to know I'm not the only one with that curse. _He leaned over and kissed her on the head. This was still a little surreal. Charlie had always had trouble expressing his emotions. Seeing him today had thrown me for a loop. I was truly happy though. He had never stopped loving my mom. I was worried he would never move on from her. He had never changed anything in the house. The kitchen cabinets had stayed the yellow she painted them before leaving. I peeked into the kitchen curiously. _Huh! _They were white.

"I'm happy for you guys." _Too weird. _"I would love to talk some more, but as you know it has been a bad few days. I just want to get some rest."

"No problem, Bells. We'll talk tomorrow." He and Sue stood up. "I'm just going to walk Sue out. Do you want me to take you to breakfast in the morning?"

"Don't be silly Dad. I'll cook breakfast." I stood up as well and swayed a bit. He and Sue were at the door. "Maybe Sue can…can…" My vision blurred, and I felt as if the air I breathed was not filling my lungs. I sat back down. "Sorry. I just felt a little dizzy. I was trying to say that maybe Sue can come have breakfast with us."

"I'd love that, Bella," Sue said. "Do you want me here around 8?"

"8 would be perfect. Any food allergies?" She shook her head. "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"I'm not picky. I'm sure I'll like whatever you make. Charlie raves about your cooking so I'm sure it'll be great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." They walked out the door. I leaned my head between my knees hoping to get my breathing under control. I sat back up when I heard Charlie walking up the porch steps.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he sat back down. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much. Same ole, same ole. Jasper's birthday was yesterday. He's 27 now. We threw him-"

"Bella. You know that's not what I'm talking about. What's this about you being sick? Have you been to the doctor?" I silently cursed Alice. This wouldn't be necessary if she had kept her mouth shut.

So I told Charlie everything. He was a worrier. If I didn't tell him everything and he found out later, he would be even more upset. I told him how three weeks ago I felt like I was coming down with the flu. I went to the doctor the next day to be told it was probably just the common cold. I stocked up on Dayquil, Nyquil, and Tylenol. A few days later I felt worse so I went to a different doctor. He said I had flu-like symptoms but not the flu. He prescribed medicine for nausea, headaches, congestion, and an acid reflux pill to be taken at night to help me sleep.

A week later things were not any better. Alice was over hanging out when I fainted. she took me to the ER. I saw two different doctors that day. They ran tests for hours but had no answers. They prescribed an antibiotic and two daily vitamins. Things not only didn't improve, they worsened. The nausea was persistent. The medication would work for an hour then wear off. The headaches could be dulled but never went away. The congestion seemed to be clearing up though. That should have been a good sign. There was more to come though.

The next thing to develop was the dizziness. When I would stand up, whether I had been lying down, sitting for five minutes, or sitting for two hours, I would get dizzy. As long as I steadied myself and waited for it to pass, I would be okay. Then I began to have trouble sleeping. Some nights I would sleep for two hours and some I would sleep for ten. I hadn't found a trigger or reason for this yet. Then there was the bruising.

I had always been a naturally clumsy person. I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping. Bruises were inevitable. I had my fair share of bruises and broken bones over my years. Recently those bruises had been appearing more frequently. Sometime I would find bruises that I didn't have a source for you. I fall a lot, but sometimes I would wake up with a bruise that I shouldn't have. They were also taking longer to heal. Instead of a week, I was sporting a bruise for two to three weeks. My scrapes that inevitably came with all the falling I did were taking longer to clot. I had always bled pretty easily but recently had been worse.

I finished retelling the last three weeks and looked at Charlie for the first time since I started my story. He was looking back at me with a contemplative face. I was worried he would be upset with me for keeping it secret. I didn't keep it from him on purpose. I just wanted to have answers before I talked with him about it. He took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Well, Bells," he started, "that's a lot of stuff. Have they checked for…do any of them think…you know your grandma-"

"No Dad. I don't have cancer." I interrupted him in hopes to calm him. "That was my thought too. I did a lot of research and that was what seemed to fit the best. I talked to them about grandma having cancer. They ran a test and it came back negative.

"The last doctor I went to thinks it's a thyroid problem. She's changed up my medicine and is treating the thyroid. We'll know in six to eight weeks if that's the problem. If so, we'll create a long term plan. If it's not, we'll do more tests."

"How do you feel about all this?"

"Fine. I'm not worried. I've decided I'm done being concerned. The doctor's haven't done me any good thus far, why would next week be different. I've seen _five_ doctors; five people and still no answers. I'm thinking I'll just stop all the medicine and see if that does anything."

"Bells, that's not a good idea. These doctor's know what they're talking about. They're trying here. You gotta give them some time. You gotta have patience." I looked at him incredulously.

"You're the last person I expected to hear that from. You hate doctor's."

"I admit they're not my favorite people, but they do know what they're talking about. Promise me you won't give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just-"

"Giving up is exactly what you're doing. You're not even fighting. You're just throwing your hands in the air and surrendering. You're stronger than that, and you know it. Promise me."

"I can't do that, Dad. If I don't get answers soon, I'm moving on and not listening to the doctors."

"Isabella-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No Dad. We're not having this discussion. I really would like to get to bed. I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night. I would like to go to bed so I can get up and make breakfast. Is there anything you want?" He sighed.

"I'm not giving up, just waiting till later. As for breakfast, could you make your blueberry pancakes."

"I would love to. Do you have everything for them?" He nodded. "Wait. Have you been attempting to cook? If so, that's very dangerous." Charlie never could cook. When I had moved in during high school I took over all cooking. His cooking was hazardous to people's health. He looked at me sheepishly with a slight grin.

"Sue cooks for me before I go to work." I scrunched up my nose. I knew my dad left for work by six every morning. I didn't want to hear anymore. I may be grown and happy for my dad, but I was not ready to hear about him and his girlfriend's relationship details.

"Okay. On that note, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Dad. Breakfast will be ready at eight so you can sleep late." I stood, steadied myself, grabbed my bad, and headed upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking about my conversation with Charlie. I wasn't giving up. I was just choosing not to listen to someone who can't give me answers. There's a difference. This made me think of Alice and our conversation yesterday on our way to Baja's. She had said I needed to have patience, as if she knew things would get better. I always felt Alice had a sixth sense. She would 'see' things that would come true. Sometimes she would have a dream, sometimes it would be a daydream, sometimes it was just 'a feeling,' she said. I wanted to trust her; I just had a problem with someone who was supposed to know say they don't.

I sighed and plugged my phone up to charge. Once it powered up it beeped. I looked at the screen and had to roll my eyes. There were seventeen missed calls from Charlie, thirteen from Alice, two from Jasper, and eight voicemails. _Worry warts. _I cleared the missed calls and dialed voicemail so I could delete them. Alice's were frantic, on the edge of hysteria. Jasper's first one was just to check on me from the previous night. His second one was to reassure me about Alice. He said he was driving her while he called hospitals. He wanted me to call when I could. He was always so calm; the perfect balance for my ball-of-energy best friend. I decided to call her. Even though Charlie had called she would probably worry until she got to do her own interrogation. She answered on the first ring.

"BELLA!"she squealed. "Oh my God. Are you okay? I've been so worried about you. We've been so worried about you. You left to miss traffic so I know you shouldn't have been home late. I watched the news to look for accidents. You dad-" I cut her off in the middle of her rant. She was speaking so fast that I could barely understand her.

"Alice! Alice!" I said. "Please slow down. One question at a time."

"Okay." I could hear her take in and release a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I wasn't in an accident."

"Why were you late?"

"I got held up by an accident." I leaned against my headboard. "It threw me behind schedule. My phone died, and I was planning on charging it in the truck. I left my charger in _my_ truck, however, so I couldn't charge it." I took a deep breath myself. I hate having to explain myself. "Now why were you and Jasper driving around and calling hospitals?"

"We were worried about you Bella. I was gonna go by myself, but Jasper insisted on driving. So I made him call hospitals while I looked."

"Well I'm glad Jasper kept you from getting behind the wheel in your state. It's late. I'm going to let you go so I can get to bed. I'm cooking breakfast for Charlie and Sue in the morning."

"Sue?"

"Yep. Seems Charlie has himself a lady. I'll tell you all about when I get home after I get more details in the morning. I love ya Alice. Tell Jasper I said hi."

"Alright Bella. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." I hung up and got ready for bed before I fell into a deep sleep.

_Everybody's looking for love_

_Everybody's looking above_

_Everybody's looking for love_

_Everybody's looking above_

I rolled over and turned the alarm of my phone off. Alice had programmed that stupid techno song as my alarm. She had said her playing techno music was always the fastest way to wake me up. I would have to remember to change that. I sat and felt a little dizzy, but it passed after a minute. I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the one bathroom in the house. Curious, I opened the cabinet where all the toiletries were kept. On the shelf I had used while living there where shampoos, conditioners, and hair products, and they weren't mine. I smirked. _I wonder how long they have been together? _I quickly showered and dressed to head down to the kitchen.

I pulled out the griddle for pancakes, a pan for bacon, and a pan for eggs. I had no doubt that Charlie was being taken care of; I just felt like doing this for them. I really was excited for them. Charlie needed someone to take care of him. I honestly wondered how he survived those years between my mother's departure and my return. His health had couldn't be in tip top shape after years of eating out. I got everything out and set to my task. I spent the time thinking about this upcoming term. Only two left before I was finished with school. I had decided not to pursue a PhD.

At eight sharp, Charlie let Sue in and guided her to the kitchen. She came to the counter by the stove and retrieved a large pate. She had brought fresh fruit already cut. I thanked her and popped a piece of cantaloupe in my mouth before ushering her to sit down. I placed the pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table. I took the homemade syrup from the stove and turned back to the table, a hot pad in my other hand. In the middle of my turn I could feel myself grow dizzy. I stopped to steady myself.

"Bells?" I could hear him but couldn't answer. My vision tunneled and a blackness ensued, like at the end of old movies. I could feel myself falling, but didn't feel myself hit the ground.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you like seeing Sue in the story. I will have the poll up soon for Spring Break location. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for places. Please take a few seconds to review. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't. If there's something you want to see please let me know. If you review, I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	5. 4:When Will It Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 4: Another Hospital**_

There was a faint but steady beeping noise far off. I could also hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. _Who is that? What are they saying? _My body felt heavy and my eyelids like lead. I tried to open them but couldn't lift against the weight. _Where am I? _I struggled to get my body to do anything, but it wasn't working. I grew tired from the effort and let myself fall back into unconsciousness.

The next time I became aware I could not hear anyone. The steady beeping noise was still there. I tried to open my eyes again. This time my eyes slowly opened. It was dark in the room. I looked around and did not recognize my surroundings. No one was in the room. I focused in on the beeping noise and looked to my right. There I found a heart monitor and IV stand with a bag. I looked down to my arm to see the IV. I was in a hospital.

I reached up to scratch my nose and felt the oxygen line taped to my face. I moved to sit up and felt a sharp pain when I tried to push up. I looked to my left arm and saw a bandage around my forearm. The area was throbbing and felt like it was on fire. _Huh. I wonder what happened there? _I looked down and saw my right leg was elevated. I pulled the covers back and saw a boot that went to my mid-calf. _I wonder if that's broken or sprained? _I groaned to myself as I finally remembered breakfast, up until the point that I got the syrup from the stove. I looked outside to see that it was nighttime. _Was I really out that long?_

"Bella!" I turned when I heard Alice's exclamation. She ran over from the door and wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged her back and winced at the pain it caused in my arm. I could see Jasper, Charlie, and Sue behind her.

"Darlin'," Jasper said in a calming voice as he pulled her off me. "Remember to be gentle." Alice sat on the bed next to me. I smiled at Jasper in thanks. "Hey Bells."

"Hi Jasper," I answered, my voice sounding a bit horse. "Hi everyone." I tried to clear my throat, but it was dry. Charlie poured me a glass of water and handed it to me as he sat on the side of the bed opposite Alice. I smiled in thanks and took a sip.

"Bells, kiddo," Charlie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. I realize I'm in a hospital, but I don't know how long I've been here," I answered honestly.

"It's Tuesday night." I looked at him with a slightly panicky face. He hurried to continue. "You passed out when you were cooking breakfast on Sunday. You had the syrup in your hand when you fell and it spilt." He pointed to my bandaged arm. "Sue called 911 right afterwards. Seth and his partner responded. They brought you here to the ER. Dr. Cullen checked you out and said he wanted to run some tests to see why you had fainted.

"I told him what you told me, about being sick these past few weeks. He also thinks it's cancer. I told him you had been checked for cancer, and it was negative. He's been running every test he can think of. He hasn't found any answers, and it's been really bothering him. You've always been his favorite patient.

"Alice and Jasper came up Sunday night when I called her. Rosalie came with them, but she had to go back for work. I've been here when I'm not at work. Sue's been here during the day. Esme even came by. Those flowers are from her." He pointed towards the vase filled with orange, red, and yellow lilies. I remember seeing her bringing some in one day that I was in the ER, for probably the hundredth time. I had stopped her to admire them, and told her they were the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen. _I can't believe she remembered, but why did she give me flowers? I barely know her._

"I have to leave," I said. "I have work and school. I don't-" Jasper cut me off.

"You don't need to worry yourself Bells," he said as he placed a hand on mine. "I called the school to let them know what was going on. They aren't expecting you until at least next week at the earliest. I also talked to Katelynn, your advisor; she happens to be close friends with my mentor. I'm getting your assignments from your professors, and they don't expect you before next week. I just have to keep in contact with them if you need more time. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

"Thank you." I managed to say through my building anger. I could feel a tear form at the corner of my eye. Everyone was taking care of me. I wasn't used to that, and I'm not sure I liked it. I had learned to be an independent person; I didn't need anyone taking that from me. I took another sip of my water. "When can I leave?"

"Well, we're waiting for Dr. Cullen to finish his tests," Charlie said. "He'll come in when-" Charlie was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Cullen came in with his usual warm, calming smile.

"Hello Isabella," he greeted me by my full name as he always had, "and friends. We've got quite a full house!" Dr. Carlisle Cullen was one of the nicest people I had ever met. He was also one of the best looking. He was tall with blonde hair, a timeless look to him. All the nurses had a crush on him, and honestly every patient did too. His looks mixed with his charm put women in a tizzy. I had always thought of him as someone that would be a perfect dad. "I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm-" I stopped when he gave me that look. The one that told me he wasn't falling for my lies. He had seen me in the ER enough times to learn when I was trying to gloss over something. "Well, honestly, I feel about the same."

"Hmmm." His eyebrows knit together as he looked over my chart. "Well, you can see your arm is bandaged. You received a second-degree burn from the syrup pan. That means that you have some blisters, but you will not require a skin graft. It's superficial. That means it's mainly on the surface so in time it will go away, and you might not even get a scar. It is going to hurt though. Burns are very painful.

"For that reason, I want you to promise me that when you are hurting you let a nurse know. They will bring you some pain medicine." I nodded. "You don't have to tough this out. Let us help you. The burn should heal, barring infection, within three weeks. After that, it may take up to a year for any scars to fade. For the next three weeks, you will have to keep the burn covered. You'll unwrap it for an hour or two each day to clean it, let it breath, and apply a topical antibiotic, but that's the only time it should be exposed. I will teach you tomorrow how to dress it.

"Your right ankle is thankfully not broken. It's a slight sprain. I only think you need to wear the boot for two weeks." He sighed before continuing. "As for everything else, you don't know how much I hate to say this, but I don't know what's wrong. I've run every test I could think of. I rechecked for cancer, I looked at all the usual things. I've exhausted the tests that we can run here.

"I want to keep you till Thursday morning for observation. I want to see if there's anything more I can learn about your condition. I also want to make sure that your burn is healing properly before I let you go. I know how stubborn of a patient you can be. I don't want to imagine how you are at home. At least while you're here I can insure you're following my instructions."

"Dr. C, are you serious? Can't I just go home?" He smiled apologetically at me.

"I want to keep an eye on you, and try to get a better grip on what is going on. I'm just trying to help you here. I really want to get some answers for you."

"Fine. Is there anything I need to do?"

"No. Just rest, and let me work. I have a few other patients to check on then my shift will be over. I will send in a nurse to give you some pain medication before I leave. I'll be back and check on you first thing in the morning at 8." I remembered it was dark outside indicating it had to be very late.

"It's so late. Shouldn't your shift have ended long ago?"

"I wanted to be here when my favorite patient woke up." I began to protest and tell him he shouldn't have stayed, but he cut me off. "No arguing, no protests; I don't want to hear it. Now, I'm headed home. I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh, wait! Please tell Esme thank you for the flowers. They're wonderful. I absolutely love them."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along. Have a good night everyone." There was a chorus of goodbyes as he left the room. I closed my eyes to try to ward of the throbbing that had intensified in my arm.

"Bells," Charlie said. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No Dad," I hurried to say. "Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know you don't sleep well in hospitals. Go home where you'll be comfortable. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"If you're sure." He turned to Sue and held his hand out to her. She slipped hers into his hold and they stood to leave. The sight was odd, but it was growing to look…normal. "I'll be by to see you before I head off to work."

"I'll come by before my shift at the store to keep you company for a while. Would that be okay?" Sue hedged. I smiled at her.

"I would like that." She returned the smile then they left. A nurse came in and added pain medication to the IV. I thanked her.

"So Sue is really nice," Alice said, and I had to laugh at her attempt to distract me.

"What are you doing here? You should be in Seattle."

"Well, why would I be there? You're my best friend, and you're in the hospital. This is where I belong. I had to make sure you were okay. Now I know you're tired and will be even more once that pain medication kicks in. Jasper and I are going to head back to the hotel, and we'll come back tomorrow after Sue leaves."

"No, Ali. I want you to go home. You can't put your life on hold for me. I will be out Thursday morning, and I'm driving back. Please don't worry about me."

"No Bella. I'm staying. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Alice, if you don't go home I won't shop with you again for a month." She gasped.

"That's not even funny."

"I also won't tell you about the knight in shining armor I met at the accident on Sunday."

"Bella, you can't-Wait! What? Knight in shining armor? What are you talking about?" I smiled at her confusion.

"I'll tell you when I get home on Thursday if you go home tonight or in the morning." She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Fine. We'll go home in the morning. It's too late tonight. Can we come say bye to you in the morning? We will probably want to get out of here around 9."

"I'd be upset if you didn't." She smiled at me and hugged me. Jasper also hugged me before they left.

I could feel myself growing tired. _Why did I mention Edward to Alice? _I don't know what overcame me. I don't know if I said that to get her to leave, or if I actually wanted to see if this was something I wanted to pursue. That thought scared. I had spent the past nine years fearing any man besides Charlie, Jasper, and Dr. Cullen. The one time I did let my guard down, the one time I decided to trust a man, I was sorely disappointed and hurt. I still had nightmares about him to this day. _I don't want to think about him; especially not when he's in the same town. _

I let my mind wander back to Edward. I felt completely comfortable with him, Emmett too. _I don't understand. How can I be so comfortable around them? _It took months to become comfortable around Charlie, over a year for Jasper and Dr. Cullen. All Edward did was confuse me. He was on my mind often, and it was beginning to really throw me for a loop. I needed to forget about him. It was a chance meeting, one that wouldn't happen again. Seattle was very large. I slowly rolled onto my side and readjusted my leg before falling asleep.

I woke when I felt a kiss on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Charlie straighten up. He was dressed in his uniform, gun clipped to his side. I twisted to the side to look for the alarm clock. It was 5:15 in the morning. I felt like I had only slept for a few hours, and that was probably accurate. Twice during the night nurses came in to check on me, waking me to ask if I wanted more pain medication. I had learned over my years that hospitals were not a place to rest, just a place to get better. The resting would have to be done at home.

"Hey Dad," I said sleepily.

"Hey kiddo," he answered as he sat in the chair next to my bed. "Did you get much sleep last night?"

"A couple hours. I guess I should be happy for that much." He smiled and chuckled. "Do you know what time I should expect Sue?"

"She should be here around 8:00. She's going to have breakfast with Seth and Leah first. They get together once a week. I'm going in early so I can get off work early. Sue has a shift at 10:00 so she'll have to leave around 9:30. I should be off around five. I'll bring dinner; I know you hate hospital food. Is there anything you want?"

"Whatever you can get. I haven't been that picky lately."

"Then I'll get something from The Lodge. I gotta go. I'll see ya later. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do Dad." I yawned. "See ya." I rolled back over and fell asleep. I woke again to the sound of the door opening. I peeked at the clock to see it was 7:45. Dr. Cullen walked in with his usual smile, although he looked more tired than usual.

"Good morning, Isabella," he greeted. "How was your night?"

"I learned a long time ago that hospitals are a place to get better, not sleep." He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"That's very true."

"So what do you have for me Doc? What's your diagnosis?" He clutched the folder he held tighter and looked a little grim.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He motioned to chair that was left vacated by Charlie. I motioned for him to take the chair not trusting my voice. _This can't be good. _He sat and pulled the chair closer to the bed. He laid the folder next to me placing his elbows on the bed and rested his chin on his hands. "Isabella, I don't know what's wrong." He sighed and looked away almost as if he were ashamed. "I've been up all night researching, and I don't have an answer for you. I sent your lab work and films to a friend of mine at the Mayo Clinic. He doesn't have any answers for me either."

"Dr. C, you shouldn't have stayed up. I also don't want you feeling guilty or ashamed for this. You're the sixth doctor to see me and the sixth one without answers. Trust me when I say I don't hold this against you."

"I know you don't, but I still don't like this. I became a doctor because I wanted to help people. I can't help you. I don't handle that very well." I smiled at him, and he smiled back weakly. "I'm going to keep researching this and talking to some friends of mine. If I get any ideas or answers I'll get in contact with you."

"I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, and please don't thank me until I get you an answer. This folder here is for you. It's all your lab work and films along with articles and more research that I've done. I want you to keep this handy. Any time you go to the doctor or the ER I want you to make sure this goes with you. It will help the physician narrow things down and know where to begin. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Now, I want to teach you to dress that burn."

He left to go gather the supplies that would be needed, saying he would return around 9:00. I placed the folder on the bedside table, not in the mood to browse through it yet. Sue arrived as Dr. Cullen left the room. She pulled up a chair opposite my injured arm and gave me a hug. I asked her about breakfast and listened to some stories her children had told her over breakfast.

"So, how long have you and Charlie been seeing each other?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. She smiled and blushed.

"We actually went on a date about four months ago," she looked worried as she said. "About a week after that we decided to see each other regularly." _Four months? _

"Oh. Four months. That's a long time." I couldn't understand why they would hide this from me. I honestly felt a little hurt.

"I wanted to tell you, Bella. I tried to talk Charlie into so many times. He was just so worried you wouldn't approve. He was scared he would disappoint you. He wanted to wait and make sure this was something that would last before talking to you about it. He thinks you're still a little girl. He said he didn't want to introduce someone to you if she wasn't going to stick around." We both shared a laugh.

"I can understand him still seeing me as a little girl. I think sometimes, because he didn't have me when I was a little girl, that he started over when he got me. Therefore, instead of being seventeen when I came here, I was three in his eyes. It still hurts a little that he kept this from me. All I have ever wanted for him was to be happy. I saw what Renee did to him, and I always wished for him to find someone that could love him and take care of him. It would have been nice to know he found you."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive us."

"Oh, Sue. There's nothing to forgive. I couldn't be happier that you two found each other." She smiled and her eyes began to tear up.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that. I want you to know that your father means the world to me. I will always love and miss Harry, but Charlie…he's my everything, my world. I know you have a mom, and I would never want or ask to replace her, but I do want us to be friends. Is that okay?"

"No." Her face dropped, and I couldn't keep my smile away. "That would be great." She beamed and squeezed my hand. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Cullen came in with all the supplies.

"Hello ladies," he smiled. "Are you ready to change that dressing?" I just shrugged and held out my arm.

He unwrapped my arm, and I saw it for the first time. My forearm was burnt from my wrist to the crook of my elbow. As soon as the air hit it, I had to suck in a breath. It stung, badly. Tears sprung to my eyes, not only because of the pain but also because of the way it looked. My skin was an angry red. There were blisters along the length of the burn; I could see the liquid under the blisters and knew that the minute they popped or seeped, I would be in much worse pain. This was going to be a painful recovery. If that weren't bad enough, it was ugly. I was not blessed in the looks department in the first place; this wouldn't help in that area.

"Now, Isabella," Dr. Cullen began, "this is going to be the toughest part." Before he was able to continue Jasper and Alice walked in. "Actually, it's a good thing you two are here. I'm showing Isabella how to clean and bandage her burn. I know y'all are close. It'll be good for more than one person to know how to do this. Would y'all be comfortable watching?"

"Of course," Jasper answered while Alice nodded her head. They moved to stand beside Sue. I then realized that Sue was holding my hand. I smiled at her as I tried to wipe away my tears. She pulled a Kleenex from the box and wiped my tears for me.

"Okay. Like I said, this is going to be the toughest part. You have to clean it. First you will wash your hands thoroughly. Lay the clean bandage onto a clean towel so it's ready to be wrapped. Removed the bandage and dispose of it. Now you have to clean the burn. Run it under cold water and wash gently with soap. I will prescribe you the soap; do not use a household soap. Understand?" I nodded. He began to clean the burn. I couldn't keep the tears from falling or keep the whimpers at bay. The pain was horrible. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. I know this hurts. There.

"Now, the next step is to apply the antibiotic. This I will prescribe to you as well. I just want you to apply a thin layer. Lastly, you have to wrap it. Just watch what I do, and you'll copy me." I know he was being as gently as possible, but my arm was screaming and throbbing in protest.

"It's t-t-t-too m-m-much," I whispered, my voice breaking due to the tears. My body was shaking as well. I had never had a high pain tolerance. Dr. Cullen reached over to inject pain medication into my IV. "I feel s-sick. I need a t-t-t-trash can." Jasper hurried to hand me the trash can from beside the door. I leaned over and dry heaved. I had nothing in my stomach to expel. I had always believed dry heaves hurt worse than actually vomiting. I leaned back after five heaves. I realized I was sobbing and my body was shaking still. Alice placed a hand on my forehead. I looked over to see her crying as well.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," she said.

"Honey, we're right here," Sue said as she rubbed my arm. "We're right here, Bella. You're going to be okay." I saw Dr. Cullen's hand inject something into my IV. "Try to calm down, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but try to calm down. Let the sedative take effect. I don't want you to hurt." Her voice was so calm and soothing. I tried to calm down, but I felt the darkness drag me under first.

* * *

**AN: It has been a crazy hectic week, and next week will only get worse. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, Bella knows their dad. Will he accidentally reveal it? Only time will tell. I said at the beginning of the story that this would be all BellaPOV. I'm going to have to go back on that. I will be putting an EdwardPOV in soon, probably two chapters from now. He's dying to talk about Bella. Emmett's not heling much. :)**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think; they're much appreciated. **


	6. 5: Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 5: Road to Recovery**_

When I woke, I could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor. My arm was still throbbing, but the sensation had dulled. I opened my eyes, but they drooped. I was still groggy from the sedative. I looked to my left. Alice was seated in Jasper's lap. He had her gathered in his arms rocking her, his eyes closed. I could see tear tracks down her cheeks as she slept. To my right Charlie and Sue sat next to each other. He had her pulled under his shoulder, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. I smiled at the sight, glad to see he had found someone. My smile faded when I saw tear tracks on her face though. _Why is everyone crying? _

"Dad?" My voice was rough and throat was scratchy. His eyes shot up towards me. He and Sue stood and rushed to my side.

"Bells," he said, his voice cracking a bit. "How are ya, kiddo?"

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." Alice and Jasper stood and came to the bed. Alice sat down, pulling my hand into hers. "Why have you been crying? What's going on?" Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Isabella," he said, relief evident in his voice. "It's so good to see you awake."

"Dr. C, what's going on?" He smiled reassuringly.

"You had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic that I put on your burn. It's rare, but it happens sometimes. I gave you a sedative to put you out while we treated the reaction. Now, I only gave you enough to put you out for about an hour. That was nine hours ago. You should have been awake long ago. We were worried that the combination of medicines along with the pain and your previous condition had some traumatic effect. We were worried because you were exhibiting signs of a coma, but now you're awake. So there's no need to worry.

"I'm going to prescribe you a different antibiotic for your burn. I'm also going to require that you go to the local ER to get your burn redressed each day. You have always been one to react opposite of what you should. Therefore, I want you to go to the ER. That way a doctor can keep an eye on your progress. I know how stubborn you can be so I've already called and spoken with Dr. Eleazar Denali. He's a friend of mine at Virginia Mason Medical Center. It's close to campus so it shouldn't be out of the way for you. He is expecting you, and will be doing the redressing. Just set up an appointment with him each day, and he'll do the rest. Okay?"

"Am I going to react like this every time?"

"No, or at least you shouldn't. Dr. Denali is aware of what's going on. I've sent over your lab work and films. He's going to keep an eye on your case. We'll both be working it. If something comes up while you're in Seattle, a flair up, new symptoms, a bad day, I want you to go see him at Mason Medical. Can you do that?"

"She can," Alice spoke up. "We'll make sure of it." He smiled at her in thanks.

"I'm still going to discharge you in the morning. You can go back home, but I want you in bed. You'll go to Mason Medical to get that redressed each day, but you are to be home and resting otherwise until at least Sunday. There will be no arguing with me, and there will be no being stubborn. Understand?" I nodded. His demeanor changed; his shoulders slumped. He looked at Charlie and Sue then Jasper and Alice. "May I speak with Isabella in private?" Charlie, Sue, and Jasper made to move towards the door. Alice looked frozen, almost as if she were scared. "Please, Alice. I need a few minutes with Isabella." She looked at me, and I smiled. I may be scared inside, but I had learned long ago how to hide what I was really feeling. I just hated hiding from Alice. She reluctantly stood and exited with Jasper.

"Are you going to tell me I'm dying?" I joked with him.

"No, nothing like that. I have a few questions for you, then I have a suggestion." I nodded for him to continue. "Can you tell me about Arizona?"

"It's sunny and humid." My voice was flat with no emotion; it's how I learned to cope with the topic.

"Isabella." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I want you to tell me what happened to you in Phoenix." I glared at him. "Okay, change of subject. Tell me what happened with Jacob." I turned away from him. I did not want to dredge up bad memories. I had worked for too many years to suppress them. I shuddered at the memories.

"Stop." I said sternly. "Just stop. That is none of your business."

"Isabella, listen to me. Look at me." I refused to. "Please, look at me." I reluctantly turned back to see his pleading eyes. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that something happened. I know that you think you can handle things on your own, that you don't need help. I've learned this about you over the years. I've also learned that it's slowly breaking you. You've never allowed yourself to feel, to hurt, and therefore, you can't move on.

"Now, whatever is going on with your health, it's not something that is going to be fixed overnight. This is probably going to be a long road to recovery. You're going to get tired, you're going to get weak, and you're going to try to rely on yourself for everything. You know you can't do that. You know from past experiences that relying on yourself only leads to an unfulfilled life." He stepped around the bed to retrieve and hand me a Kleenex. I hadn't realized I started crying. "I don't mean to upset you; truly I don't.

"I want you to realize what's really going on. I say this because I know you're going to need help. You need to learn how to ask for help."

"I don't want help. No one deserves to be burdened with my past. I can't do that to someone."

"I have a suggestion." I looked at him, his expression guarded. I knew that I probably wasn't going to like this, but he wouldn't leave me alone until I listened. "I think that you should talk to someone. I think you should consider therapy. Sometimes when one holds in a traumatic event, it can manifest physically. You're trying so hard to block your past. You're body isn't equipped to handle all you're trying to handle."

I was shocked to say the least. I had been able to hide my past from those closest to me for so long. I had perfected my exterior shell. Jasper was the only person to be able to see past it, and he was nice enough to never talk about it. Dr. C, a man I saw often due to my clumsy nature, but only saw for short amounts of time, had picked up on my deepest secrets. I had already started to crack in the last three weeks. Ten years hiding is a long time. Alice and Jasper had been chipping away my exterior but weren't quite there yet. I had recently wanted to tell them, wanted to get it all off my chest, because it sat there weighing me down. This…whatever this illness was, was taking a toll on me, more than I could have ever imagined. I was tired of hiding.

"They'll think I'm disgusting, that I'm weak," I whispered. It was my biggest fear, and I knew that's exactly what would happen.

"Isabella, that's not true and you know it. They love you and want nothing more than to see you better and whole. They will help you every step of the way. All you have to do is ask. Open up to them. Let them in."

"I'll think about it."

"I appreciate it. That's all I'm asking of you. If you decide you are willing to talk with someone, you're welcome to call me, and I will set it up for you. I'm going to get back to rounds now. I'll stop by before I go home to see you again."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"That's Dr. C to you." I had to smile at that. He knew the only time I used his full last name was when I was upset with him. He smiled back. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the door, and I was bombarded by questions as the four came back into the room.

I was able to fend off all worries by refusing to talk about my conversation with Dr. C. I knew it would only fuel their curiosity, but I just wasn't ready to discuss it. We spent the next hour talking about school. Charlie had always had a soft spot for Alice. She was like his second daughter. Therefore, I wasn't the only one talking. It was nice to have a break, but at the same time, it gave me time to think about what Dr. Cullen said. Charlie and Sue left an hour later. I asked Sue to make sure he ate something that was partially healthy. She winked and said she was cooking dinner. Jasper and Alice stayed behind.

"Okay missy," Alice began. "I'm not going home until you do, because I'm driving. You can't do that with a sprained ankle. In the mean time, Jazzy pull up a chair, you're going to tell us about this knight in shining armor." I blushed. Of course she would remember that.

I knew there was no way to get out of it, so I told them everything. I told them how I had gotten sick earlier in the day. I retold the accident and what I did once I got out of the truck. I told them what the paramedics had to do, but I left out any mention of anything non-medial. After much deliberation I took Dr. Cullen's advice. I opened up to them a little and told them something I was planning on hiding.

"The EMT that took care of me was named Edward. He was..." I hesitated, and Jasper picked up on it.

"What? Did he do something? Did he hurt you?" Jasper's voice was laced with anger.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. He was the epitome of a gentleman. I felt comfortable around him. When my knees gave out, he carried me to the ambulance. When I had to get the IV he held my hand."

"Bella, you sound smitten," Alice said with a smug smile on her face.

"It scares the hell out of me." I admitted aloud, the first time I ever hinted at something being wrong.

"Well, that's understandable. You haven't dated since Jacob. It's been a really long time. He broke your heart, and that's something you took hard. It's okay to be scared to put your heart on the line again." If only she knew what Jacob really did.

"Ali, darlin', I bet Bella could really use something other than water. I don't remember where the cafeteria is," Jasper said as he handed her a five dollar bill. "Will you go grab her some juice and something for us as well?"

"Sure, Jazzy. Bella, do you want orange, apple, or grape?"

"Orange, please." She hopped off the bed and flitted out of the room.

"What are you not saying?" He waited no time to get to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away from him to stare out the window.

"Isabella Marie. Do not lie to me. I am tired of your lies and this hiding shit that you've been doing ever since I met you. I know something happened with Jacob, more than a broken heart. I also know that you have ignored whatever it was and let it rule your life." I could feel the tears falling unchecked. He was partially right; something more did happen with Jacob. However, he had no idea that it all started in Phoenix. "Now, there's some man in your life that you would like to get to know better, and you made sure that wouldn't be a possibility by not exchanging numbers. Alice is your best friend, and she's been there for you through thick and thin. She deserves better than this."

"I know she does. _God _don't I know she does. I'm just so scared, Jazz. You don't understand though. I-"

"Then make me understand, Bella. Tell me what happened. I can help you. All I've ever wanted to do is help you. I wake up every day, and my second thought is, 'I wonder if Bells is going to trust me today. I wonder if she's going to finally ask for help.' Ali's the first thought of course." He smiled sheepishly, and I smirked. There was a long silence that filled the room. I finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"It started in Phoenix. Jacob's a completely different issue." He froze, obviously never expecting that. He let out a long breath and sat next to me where Alice had been before she left. "I…I…I ne-" I cleared my throat. "I need help." He smiled widely and eyes glistened.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I'll help you. I'll be here every step of the way. I promise. If it's another therapist you want I can make some-"

"No!" I cut him off. "I want you. I can't go to a stranger. I'm just worried you'll think I'm disgusting after this. I mean I know I am I just-"

"Isabella. First rule I have is that you do not put yourself down. Whatever happened, whatever you experienced, does not change the wonderful, caring, compassionate person you are today. Now when we get back to Seattle we'll set up a time to have the first appointment."

"Okay, but can we not tell Alice for right now? I want to get my head wrapped around this, and figure out what I'm going to say first."

"Whatever you want. I'm just so proud you're taking this step."

"Well, I'm scared shitless." He chuckled at me as Alice came back in carrying drinks. She handed me the orange juice, while she and Jasper had a pop. "I would give anything to have a Pepsi right now."

"You know the doctor's said no pop," Alice chastised me. "So, tell me more about Edward."

"There's not much to tell. He told me a little about him and his brother Emmett, whom is also his partner. He knew I was from Forks." Alice quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think he's a stalker. They said their parents moved up here a few years ago, and he recognized the area code."

"So why in the hell did you not exchange numbers with this guy?" She sounded exasperated, but I could hear the curiosity underlying it.

"I'm not completely sure. It was wrong time, wrong place. Plus, he was amazing; sweet, kind, extremely good looking. He deserves better than…" I motioned for her to look at me. "this."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I had better not ever hear something like that leave your mouth again. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman that any man would be damn lucky to get, and don't you ever forget that." I could see a smug smile on Jasper's face.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyways, does it? We didn't exchange numbers, and Seattle has over half a million people. The chances of finding him are slim to none."

"I can find him." I gave her a stern look, threatening her to pull some of her crazy crap.

"Don't you dare do something rash like put up fliers or call every Edward in the phonebook. Do you hear me?"

"Of course, Bella. I won't do anything crazy. Still, there's a chance. Maybe it's fate. You never know."

"I don't even want to know what you're up to, you evil pixie." She giggled. "Now, why don't you both head back to the hotel, and get some sleep. I want to be able to leave first thing in the morning. Dr. C should be able to discharge me early."

"I guess we could do that. You try to get some sleep as well. I'll drive you home tomorrow, and we'll stop to pick up your prescriptions before we go to your apartment. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and thank you. You've done so much for me." They both smiled before leaving the room.

_I can't believe I just asked Jasper for help! _My mind was finally catching up with my actions. For years, I had spent so much energy in trying to hide. Now, in the span of ten minutes, I had revealed more to Jasper than even my own father, my own mother knew. With just those few words I had dredged up memories spent years trying to repress.

_*****_

"_Come on, Izzy. Don't fight this. You'll only end up hurting yourself." She thrashed against the two strong arms, but there was only so much a sixteen-year-old could do against three men twice her age and size._

"_Yeah. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to help you toughen up."_

"_Izzy Bear, just be still. Don't you want to be tough in case any boys get out of line?" He pushed her shirt up exposing her stomach._

_*****_

"Isabella. Can you hear me?" I could hear Dr. C's voice jar me from the flashback. I could feel him checking my heartbeat and counting my pulse. "Isabella. I need you to answer me."

"Yes," I whispered. "I can hear you." My eyes finally came back in focus and looked towards him. His brows were creased in confusion, and I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was zoned out."

"No. That was something else. You were screaming and thrashing around. Are you okay?" Upon this revelation I clued in to my body. My breath was shallow and rapid. There was a sheen of sweat covering me, and I could feel a heaviness settle on my chest.

"I was remembering a bad memory. I didn't realize I was screaming. I'm sorry."

"Isabella. I'm really worried about you. I wish you would talk with someone."

"I have." He looked confused again, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Jasper, he's a therapist at the Counseling Center on campus. He will graduate in June with his Doctorate and will be opening his own practice. We spoke very briefly. When we get back to Seattle, I'm setting up my first meeting." His smile grew the more I told him.

"That's wonderful. That's absolutely wonderful. I'm so proud of you Isabella. I know that couldn't have been an easy thing. I promise things will get better. You may not like it or see it at first, but things will improve if you stick with it."

"I'll promise to give it a shot. I told Jasper I wanted to meet with him. Since he's a friend, it'll make it harder to say no to him or disappoint him. It's one of the things that bothers me most, disappointment."

"We'll I'm proud of you. I really am. I just finished my shift so I think I'm going to head home. Esme may like to have dinner with me for once this week." I looked down in shame. He had been late each night because of me. "Now, don't go feeling guilty. I chose to stay here each night. This is in no way your fault. I promise. Esme was very pleased to get your thanks for the flowers as well. I will be by around 8:00 in the morning. I'll have your discharge papers ready then that way you don't have to wait long."

"Thank you, Dr. C. I appreciate all that you're doing for me; not to mention all that you've done for me."

"I want to tell you something, and I hope I'm not overstepping my professional bounds when I say it. You are an extraordinary woman. I see the kindness, compassion, and strength you possess. All people that can call you family, friend, or partner are damn lucky. I hope you recognize that."

"Thank you." I managed to whisper around the tears threatening to fall. He just smiled, squeezed my knee, and said goodbye as he left for the night. I rolled to my side, willing sleep to come.

*****

_She worked diligently on her homework trying to finish so it wouldn't be looming over her weekend. It was going to be a great weekend. Renee, her mom, and Phil, her stepdad, had a baseball weekend planned. She had never been a huge fan of sports, but since Phil played in the minor leagues, she wanted to learn more about it. Tonight some of his teammates were coming over to help him teach her how to play. Phil was taking her and her mom to see a Diamondbacks game tomorrow then on Sunday he was taking them back to the field to watch their practice and play on the field with them. How many people could say they've done that? _

_She was pulled from her studying by the sound of the doorbell. Her mom and Phil wouldn't be home for another hour so she figured his friends had come over early. She hurried down the stairs and answered the door. There were three of his teammates. She let them in and showed them to the living room._

"_Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked. "Mom and Phil should be home in an hour."_

"_Phil got any beer?" The largest of them asked._

"_Sure. I'll be right back." She retrieved the beer from the fridge and returned to the living room. She could smell the alcohol already on their breath when she handed over the drinks. "I'm going to finish my homework. I'll-" She was cut off when the man that had asked for drinks grabbed her by the wrist._

"_Don't leave us now, sweetie," he slurred. She tried to pull back, but he was stronger than her. "We just got here. Be a good host and…entertain us."_

"_Um…you can watch t-tv." He was beginning to hurt her wrist he was gripping so tightly. _

"_No. We came over to teach you to play. Let's play."_

"_I want to wait for Phil." The men laughed._

"_You sure are a cutie," another one said as he stood and held her by the waist. "I bet the boys are all over you at school."_

"_No." A blush appeared on her cheeks. _

"_Well, they're just stupid then. It won't be long before they start showing interest. Let us help. We can make you tough so it won't hurt when they try things."_

"_No. I just want to go finish my homework."She struggled against the grips of the men. _

"_Come on, Izzy. Don't fight this. You'll only end up hurting yourself." She thrashed against the two strong arms, but there was only so much a sixteen-year-old could do against three men twice her age._

"_Yeah. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to help you toughen up." She felt the tears begin to fall._

"_Izzy Bear, just be still. Don't you want to be tough in case any boys get out of line?" He pushed her shirt up exposing her stomach. She whimpered against his touch. The third man, the one that had remained silent throughout the exchange, stood and pulled something out of his back pocket. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the glint of the knife blade._

"_Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?" The man walked slowly in front of her._

"_Like they said, we're just going to help you become tough. If you can handle this pain, you can handle anything."_

"_P-please don't do t-t-this. Put the knife away, p-p-please." She begged through her tears, imploring them to stop. _

"_It won't hurt for long. We're doing it with your best interest in mind." He slowly, torturously, cut from her lower right ribcage to her left hipbone. A bloodcurdling scream sounded throughout the house. It was deep enough to bleed and sting but shallow enough to not require stitches. The pain was intense and caused her to buckle forward. The arms of the other two men kept her from falling to the ground._

"_Izzy Bear, don't cry. Toughen up. You'll appreciate this later. I promise." He then cut a parallel line just below it." Her scream was quieter than the last, being muffled by her sobs. _

_The men let her go, and she fell to the floor. She clutched at the slash, a sharp throb emanating from the cuts. They told her to go clean herself up and finish her homework. They were laughing as she left the room._

"_And Izzy!" One yelled when she reached the stairs. "Don't mention this to anyone. If you do, next time it'll be worse." She ran up the stairs. Needless to say, the weekend festivities never happened._

_*****_

"Bella! BELLA! Wake up. It's just a dream." I could hear Alice calling, but I was stuck in that living room.

"Bella, what you're seeing is not real," said Jasper's calm voice. "Listen to my voice. I'm here, and I'm real. What you see happened in another time. It's over. Come back to us here." I wanted to believe him, but the pain was so real. I could feel the blood on my stomach. I could feel it slick under my hand. I whimpered at the pain. "Bella. I want you to listen to my voice. I'm going to count to three. When I reach three, I want you to open your eyes. Fight against the pain, and open your eyes. One." I tried to calm my breathing. "Two." I held my breath in preparation. "Three. Open your eyes." My eyelids fluttered open. "Now breathe for me." I expelled the breath I was holding. I couldn't calm my breathing; I was hyperventilating. "Bella. Look at me. Do what I say. Breathe in…Breathe out. Breathe in…Breath out. Good. Slow, deep breaths. In…Out."

"Thank you Jasper," Dr. C said, making me notice him for first time. He slowly approached the bed. "May I check some things?" I nodded, my tears falling silently. He checked all my vitals and shone that awful doctor's penlight in my eyes. When he felt for my pulse I noticed my body shaking. "Okay. I'll be back in a moment with some medicine and your discharger papers. Jasper, would you come with me?"

"Sure." He smiled at me before leaving with Dr. C. I looked at Alice who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Of course _I'm_ okay. Are you? You scared me. We got here, and Dr. C said he had been trying to wake you for thirty minutes. We were discussing what would happen once you were released, and you started whimpering. Then all of a sudden, you were screaming and thrashing around. You were begging for someone to put a knife away."

"Yeah. Crazy nightmare." Alice gave me the look that said she didn't believe me.

"That was not a nightmare, and Jasper seemed to know something. What's really going on?" _She deserves to know. She deserves to know. She deserves to know. _I kept chanting in my head, trying to build up courage.

"There are some things that happened in my past; things in Phoenix and with Jacob. I've never talked about them. Dr. C has asked me to talk with someone. He said there are issues I need to talk through. I asked Jasper if he would help me." I could see the hurt on her face, and it made my heart clench.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Oh Ali. I've never told anyone. Charlie doesn't even know, neither does Renee. I don't know how Dr. C figured it out. I asked Jasper not to say anything to you, so don't be mad at him. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I only asked him yesterday while you went to get drinks. Please don't be upset. I didn't tell you because once I do you're going to figure out how vile and disgusting I am. I can't handle-"

"Isabella Marie! Don't you ever say something like that again. No matter what happened, you are not disgusting or vile. Promise me you will never say something like that again." Her tone was just daring me to defy her. She may stand less than five foot, but she was not someone to be messed with.

"Okay. I promise I will try." She pulled my hand into hers.

"We'll get through this; whatever it is. You're not alone. We're here for you." I could see the unwavering resolve in her eyes.

"Thank you." I didn't know what I had done to deserve her and Jasper in my life, but I was thankful. Maybe, just maybe they were right. Could it be possible for me to get past all this? Jasper and Dr. C returned to the room.

"Okay Isabella. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to redress your burn before you leave. I'll send you home with a prescription for pain, one for anxiety, and one for sleep. Use the pain medication as needed. They are strong so don't drive after taking them, and knowing you, they'll probably make you drowsy. I'm giving you a prescription for anxiety. When you have these flashbacks, or it's a particularly stressful day, I want you to take them. Don't be afraid of them. You're reaction to these memories is significant. I want you to promise that you will use these." I nodded. "Okay. The last is a prescription to help you sleep.

"You're horribly off track with your sleep schedule, and that's when you are most prone to these flashbacks. I want you to use these pills until they run out. That way you can get back on a normal schedule. By then you will be in therapy, and Jasper will be talking with you about handling these flashbacks. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head. "Then I just need you to sign these papers, and we'll get you out of here soon." I signed the papers. "Okay, you get dressed while I go grab the supplies."

I got out of bed and went to change in the bathroom. I could hear Alice and Jasper whispering to each other. I moved slowly. I still felt weak, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. The nausea was still there but was dull. My arm was already throbbing, but I guessed that was in anticipation for what was soon to come. I hoped my reaction yesterday really was due to the antibiotic. If so, I wouldn't have to go through that again. I walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Dr. C walked back in with everything. He redressed the burn, and I didn't have a bad reaction. He handed over the prescriptions, we said our goodbyes, and Alice drove me to the station to say goodbye to Charlie before we headed home.

* * *

**AN: So, there are five chapters of drama and suspense. It was a heavy way to start a story, but that's how my life is going right now. There's a poll on my profile. Please vote for the location that you would like to see the gang go for Spring Break. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. What did you think of the flasback? Was it what you were expecting? If you review, I will send you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Get excited for the next chapter! It's EPOV. I'm a little worried because I'm learning it's really hard to get into his head. **


	7. 6: Consuming Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 6: Consuming Thoughts**_

Edward POV

I stepped into the kitchen groggily, still not completely awake from my rough night's sleep. It had been a restless night; I tossed and turned not able to rest my mind. The last time I looked at the clock, the glowing red lights read 2:13. I had groaned knowing today would be another hard day. Emmett's and my shift would start at 8:00am. Therefore, I would again be exhausted and running on caffeine. I rubbed the grime from my eyes, opening the cabinet that held the cereal. Being 6:45am, I didn't have the energy to cook anything substantial. I hadn't had the energy the past week.

My sleep had been interrupted; it had been filled with images and thoughts of the beautiful brunette from that bizarre accident two Saturdays ago, Bella. Her name was very fitting. Her hair fell free, stopping just passed her shoulder blades. The rich color matched the chocolate pools of her eyes. She had a heart-shaped face and was pale skinned. She stood around 5' 4'' and was petite. She possessed an understated beauty. She struck me as the type of person that did not even see herself as beautiful. I poured my cereal in a bowl and retrieved the milk from the fridge.

I found myself, in both sleep and while awake, thinking about her, wondering if she was okay, wondering if the doctors had found anything, wondering if she was thinking about me. She had captivated me from the moment she fell into my arms. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I felt a pull towards her, a protectiveness about her. She had truly worried me when I took her initial vitals. If it had been someone else, I would have loaded her into the bus and taken her straight to a hospital. Her blood pressure was far too low. I knew what they would have done though, and because she intrigued me, I kept her at the scene to treat her. Emmett had noticed that something was up.

She was endearing from the moment she opened her mouth. She had been worried about us, thinking we were going to be hurt. The fear and concern was evident in her eyes. She had been two inches from what was sure to have been a critical accident, and all she could think about were others. Then her knees had buckled; luckily, I caught her before she fell. She felt warm in my arms, felt like she belonged there. I felt a shock of electricity any time we touched. I used any excuse I could to feel that spark again, holding her hand when she got the IV, caressing her forehead to sooth her, helping her sit up, anything really. Emmett had also noticed that.

"Hey, Eddie boy," I heard his cheery voice from behind me. "How's it hanging?"

"Again, stop calling me Eddie," I said between bites of my cereal, hating that he was a morning person. Even after living in the same house for nearly twenty years, the last eight in our own apartment, I wasn't used to it.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?"

"Something like that." He knew the last two weeks had been very restless for me. I hadn't told him why, but he was smart, and I didn't doubt he had at least an inkling of the true reason. He had been questioning me relentless about her since the moment she was in her truck and driving away.

*****

_Edward waved as Bella pulled in front of the accident to start her three-hour drive. He was kicking himself for not getting her number. He had been a coward. After what she said to Newton about the number staying in the report, he was sure she wanted nothing to do with him. She hadn't shown an interest in him, he didn't think. _

"_So," Emmett began, "she was nice."_

"_Yes she was," Edward answered._

"_I was a little worried about her; still am."_

"_Me, too."_

"_I think there's something going on there."_

"_Me, too."_

"_I think she's cute, too."_

"_Beautiful." He had replied without thinking._

"_I knew it! Come on man. I saw the way you were looking at her, touching her. You not only held her hand when I started the IV but rubbed her forehead too. I've never seen you that way with a patient."_

"_I don't know, Emmett. I really don't know."_

"_Did you get her number?" Edward grimaced._

"_No. She told Newton she wanted it to stay in the report. She didn't seem to be interested. She probably won't even remember me in another twenty minutes."_

"_Don't be an idiot. I saw the way she looked at you. Plus, she said that about her number because it was Newton. Come on, you'd do the same thing."_

"_Well, it's too late now. Let's get back to the station."_

*****

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" I asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the bar.

"I've already been to the gym to work out," he answered. "I'm pretty wired now."

"Shouldn't a workout tire you out?"

"For some people it does, but not for me. Maybe you should try it before bed."

He had a good point. I needed to start getting better sleep. I had people's lives in my hands. I couldn't afford to be working at anything below 100%. I would start tomorrow. Emmett and I worked the same shifts as the Fire Department, 24 hours on, 48 hours off. Therefore, I would get an hour workout in before heading to bed. I finished my cereal, cleaned the bowl, and headed towards my bedroom to get ready for the day.

I had decided in the past few days that I wanted to see her again. I looked over at the phoenix keychain that lay on my nightstand. It had fallen off her keys when she passed them to me. I don't even think she realized it came loose. I found it when I was checking the scene for anything Emmett and I may have misplaced throughout the ordeal. I had looked up the meaning of the bird when I got home. I wouldn't have guessed her to be the mythical type, but then again, I really didn't know her. I walked back into the living room after I showered and dressed to find Emmett on the phone.

"Sure," he said. "Of course…I know…I don't know what to do…Yes." I sat down on the couch with him and turned the news on. "Yep, he's here now. He sure took long enough getting ready." I scowled at him. "Okay. I love you too. Here he is." He passed the phone towards me.

"Hello?" I spoke. I assumed it was one of my parents. They're the only people that would call this early.

"Hello, sweetheart," my mom said sweetly on the phone. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay. Just a little tired. How have you been?"

"Good, good. I decided to expand the garden. I'm thinking about attempting to grow some lilies. I think it would be gorgeous."

"Anything you do would be gorgeous. You've got the green thumb. How is dad doing?"

"He's…" She was hesitant which peaked my worry. "He's sleeping right now. He's been staying up late for the past few days doing some research. He's stumped, and you know your father. It's eating at him."

"Who's sick? Are you okay?" My father was a practical man. He wouldn't exhaust himself unless it proved to be necessary. Emmett turned to me, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's a patient. Well, his favorite patient. She's sick, and he doesn't know why." It made sense then. A girl there had captured my parents' hearts from day one. She was always referred to as 'Brown Eyes' so dad could keep the doctor/patient confidentiality. The way they talked about her, I sometimes thought they would have adopted her if given the chance.

"Oh, I see. Is this why you thought about growing lilies? I know they're Brown Eyes' favorite flower." Emmett relaxed back into the couch. He snatched the remote from my hand and turned the channel to Cartoon Network.

"Well, I took some to her while she was in the hospital. She was there for five days. Normally she's in and out within a few hours, but something's really wrong. I'm worried about her. Your father said she's being as stubborn as usual. He thinks she might not take care of the burn or see her doctor like she should since she went back home."

"Maybe she will. Maybe she will surprise you both and do exactly as dad said. Give her a chance."

"You're right. I'm sorry; I just get so worried about her, and this time it's more serious than I've ever seen for her. She has friends, but she blocks them out of the parts of her life she thinks would be a burden to them. I think she might be leaning on herself for strength. You know that doesn't bode well."

"I know. Give her some time. It sounds like she has a lot to process."

"She does. I'm sorry, this isn't why I called. I wanted to see if you two could make it for a short visit soon. I miss my boys."

"I'm sure we can. How about we come up on Wednesday? We'll get off at 8 and can be there by lunch."

"That sounds wonderful. Is there anything in particular you want for lunch?"

"Em, Mom wants to know if there's something you want her to cook for lunch when we get there."

"Ohh, ohh, can we have spaghetti with her secret sauce?" He was bouncing on the couch. I sometimes wondered how he was older than me. "Oh, and Mom, Edward met a girl." I picked up a throw pillow and started hitting him in the head. Mom was a very perceptive lady. I had wanted to keep the subject of Bella quiet for a while. She would hear how enamored I was with Bella even if I tried to play it off. I wasn't ready to admit how much she had affected me.

"Edward," my mother said with a knowing voice. "Is this true?"

"Well, sort of," I conceded.

"How did you meet her?"

"On a call. She saved Emmett's and my lives actually. Someone wasn't paying attention to the accident we were attending to and didn't stop. He was going to run us over, and we didn't even know. She was held up by the accident, saw what was happening, and honked her horn to get our attention. We were able to get out of the way before he hit the car we were working on."

"Oh sweetheart, are you and Emmett okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes, we're fine, not even a scratch on us. There's no need to worry. When we come up in a few days you'll be able to see for yourself."

"If you're sure then; I'll let you two get to work. I can't wait to see you."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you in a few days." I hung up and punched Emmett in the arm. Mom wouldn't let this go now.

"Let's leave for work. I need caffeine."

The next few days passed without much incident. We accompanied the fire trucks to two fires; one was a grease fire with no injuries and the other was an abandoned warehouse with no injuries. We responded to a distressed caller at a local park. The dispatcher said a young boy, maybe eight or nine-years-old, had been found unconscious by the pond dripping wet. He was breathing but not responding. When we arrived we found the boy to be pretending. It was a dare from his older brother. After a discussion with his mother and brother, we returned to the station.

I had offered to drive to Forks this morning, allowing Emmett to nap. I would have loved to have slept, but the driver controlled the radio. Emmett did not understand a sleeping person needs it to be quite. Therefore, I could drive and listen to music I enjoyed or let Emmett drive and have Van Halen or Led Zeppelin blaring in my ears. I chose the lesser of two evils. I had just finished one of my Beethoven CDs and was now listening to Debussy.

I pulled into Forks around 11:30 and called mom to let her know we were ten minutes away. The small sleepy town had always felt like home. We, Emmett and I, had never lived here, but where my parents were, home was. I pulled off into the well-hidden driveway and winded down the gravel road. Esme had found this mansion by accident while exploring the sleepy town. She had gotten lost, accidently turned down the drive hoping to find the highway, and come upon the house.

It was three-stories, the south facing wall all windows. She had fallen in love with it immediately. She visited a local real estate agent and walked away as the homeowner before the day was done. She spent the next two months working painstakingly on remodeling the long vacated house. Once livable, they moved in. Three months later, she declared the place done. She had enjoyed the remodeling process immensely; so much so that she decided to start doing it as a hobby. Now, eight years later, she was a highly sought after remodeler and interior designer.

"Em," I reached over and lightly shook his sleeping body, "we're here. It's time to wake up." Mom was standing on the porch waving enthusiastically at us. I waved back and pulled my beautiful silver Volvo to a stop beside the garage. "Wake up, man." I punched him in the arm which woke him with a jolt. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and stepped out, stretching my sore muscles.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was the drive?" my mother asked as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, loving the warmth and comfort of the action.

"It wasn't too bad," I answered as I pulled away so she could hug Emmett who was just emerging from the car. "Emmett only snored for about an hour." He flipped me off behind mom's back while she laughed.

"Well, lunch is ready. I made spaghetti and garlic bread. Your father is at the hospital and will be home around eight." I slung my arm over her shoulder and we walked towards the front door. "He has a surgery later so that time is subjective. I figured you two could eat then lay down for a short nap. I want you to be able to sleep tonight so we can have all day tomorrow together. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds great." I dropped my bag by the door before pulling her towards the kitchen. "So how is the garden?" Even after all the work she put forth on the house, the garden was always considered her pride and joy.

"Oh, it's wonderful. I have some lily seeds arriving tomorrow. I can't plant them yet, but that's okay. I really hope they take. I would like to give some to Brown Eyes the next time I see her." She sat the plates in front of us on the bar. Emmett dug in immediately with fervor. It had always been his favorite meal. "So, how have you two been? I haven't seen you in far too long."

"Mom, we just saw you two weeks ago," Emmett said with food in his mouth. She smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Do not talk with food in your mouth." I snickered as he pouted. "I know I saw you two weeks ago, but I missed you. I don't like being separated from my boys. I want to know how you are and what's going on in your life. I don't like being out of the loop. I was so scared when Edward told me about almost being run over. That happened over a week ago, and you two chose not to tell me. I am your mother and deserve to know what is going on in your life. Don't deprive me of that."

"Yes, ma'am. Since you're feeling deprived, why don't you let Edward here tell you about Bella." I shot him a harsh look. He would never let this drop.

"Is Bella the girl that saved you two?" She pulled a bar stool around so she could sit facing us. Her face was alight like I had never seen. She was intently listening, and I could tell she would hang on ever detail.

"She is," I answered as I pushed the empty plate away. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the accident. Did you have to treat her?"

I retold the story with as much detail as I could. She hung on every word. Her emotions were written on her face; I could tell when she was worried or touched. Her eyes shone as I told her about helping Bella with the IV, and she chuckled when I recalled the conversation she had with Newton and told her how Emmett and I both had to leave so he wouldn't see us laugh.

"So tell me more about Bella. What was she like?" She took Emmett's and my plate to the sink to wash them. Even though she had a dishwasher, she preferred to wash dishes by hand.

"She was very caring. She wanted to know how the people in the car were, how the driver of the truck was, how each of us were. She's shy. Ben came over to thank her, and she blushed. Actually, she blushed a lot."

"She's funny too, sarcastic," Emmett chimed in. "She was able to laugh at herself and keep the mood light. She didn't freak out like most patients would." Mom came back to sit in her chair.

"She was a spitfire, too. She got upset and Em and I for leaving while Newton was still there. We came back and she let us have it. Em laughed in her face because she was so adorable when trying to be mean." I smiled as I thought of her. I really needed to try to find her. My smile faded as I remembered why knowing all this about her was even possible.

"Edward, why do you look sad?" Mom asked.

"She's sick, has been for a while apparently. I'm worried about her."

"Me too," Emmett said. "She sounded almost like she's getting discouraged. That's never a good sign. She needs to make sure she's fighting whatever this is. I'm afraid she's giving up."

"I don't think she's giving up. I think she's starting to accept that she's sick instead of fighting against it."

"Well, make sure she fights," Mom stated with conviction. _If only I could. _Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you make sure she fights, Eddie?" I glared at him for the nickname and the dig at me. Esme looked at me curiously, and I sighed.

"I didn't get her number. I didn't get anything. I just let her slip through my fingers." She looked at me sympathetically.

"You'll find her. I'm sure of it." I smiled at her. She looked down and seemed as if there was something she wanted to say. Once she finally looked up I smiled at her in encouragement. "Sweetheart, are you okay with this?"

"What do mean?" From the corner of my mind I could see Emmett start to look uncomfortable in his seat, shifting from side to side.

"Well, you said she's sick; sick enough to be pretty discouraged. It sounds a lot like-"

"No! It's not like that."

"Sweetheart, I'm not saying it's going to turn out the same way. I'm not saying it's just like..._her. _I'm just saying it sounds familiar. You need to be careful. She may react the same as Tanya." I shook my head vehemently.

"No. She won't. I won't let her." She smiled sympathetically, her eyes softening. She came around the bar and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I know you won't, Sweetheart. Just be prepared for a fight." I closed my eyes a took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Why don't you two head up to bed? I'll come wake you when your father gets home, and we'll have dinner." We stood and kissed her cheek before heading upstairs to sleep. I was out by the time my head hit the pillow.

_Edward was sitting in the station watching the nightly news before heading to bed. He still had twelve hours on his shift and wanted to get some sleep in case there was another call. He turned off the television and hit the lights before heading towards the bunkroom._

"_Cullen," he turned to see the Chief calling after him. "Take the trash out back before heading to bed."_

"_Yes, sir," he answered. He turned back towards the kitchen. The trash was only half-full, but he wouldn't question the boss. He tied the bag and walked to the back of the station, donning his jacket before heading into the bitter cold. He tossed the bag into the dumpster then turned to finally go to bed. On the back porch, someone was occupying a seat that was empty when he first came out. _

"_Hi." He would recognize that voice anywhere. A bright smile lit his face as he jogged towards her. Bella looked beautiful with the porch light creating a glow from behind her. _

"_Hello, beautiful," he said as he pulled her up into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he spun her around. He sat her back on her feet and gave her a soft, sweet kiss before grabbing a hand and pulling her towards the door._

"_No, baby. I don't want to keep you from going to sleep. I know you've still got a while on your shift tonight, and the roads aren't in the best condition. I wouldn't be surprised if you get called out for an accident." She pushed a bag into his hand that was sitting beside the chair. "I just wanted to bring you this. I was bored and decided to do some baking. There are some chocolate chip cookies and a slice of red velvet cake. I figured you could share with your brother. Next time I'll make enough for the shift."_

"_You didn't have to do that, but thank you. I'll think about sharing, but I'm not promising anything." She smiled sweetly at him causing his heart to stutter. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to keep her warm._

"_I better go. Please get some sleep, and be careful if you get called out tonight."_

"_I'll be safe; I promise. Please call me when you get home. As you said, the roads aren't in the best condition. I want to know you're safe, too." She hugged him tighter and breathed in his comforting scent._

"_I will. Call me tomorrow after you've slept, and I'll cook you dinner. Does that sound good?" She looked up at his breathtaking crooked smile. He kissed her nose, red from the biting cold._

"_That sounds wonderful. Now, go home, and call me when you get in." He leaned down to kiss her, but heard his mom's voice._

"Sweetheart," she said. "Your father is home. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." He groaned at being woken from the wonderful dream.

"Okay, Mom," he said. "I'll be down soon."

She left the room, and I rolled over onto my back, blowing out a long breath. The dreams were great. They were warm and sweet. They only caused me to long for her more. I wanted to get to know her, to see if the dreams I had fit with the person. I mentally kicked myself again for not asking for her number. Seattle was a large city; the chances of finding her were slim to none, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. I rolled out of bed and headed down towards the dining room.

"Hello, Son," my dad said as he clapped a hand on my shoulder as I hit the landing of the first floor. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I answered. "How was your shift; how was the surgery?"

"Boring, which is always a good thing. I saw a boy with a bee sting, a little girl who fell off the jungle gym, and a man who broke his ankle at work. The surgery was postponed until Friday. He had a few things to do before he would be 'kept captive in the hospital' as he said." He chuckled lightly. "I spent a few hours doing some research."

"Boys," Esme called from dining room. "Dinner's going to get cold."

"Let's go before we get in trouble. We'll talk more there." I followed him into the dining room, taking my seat across from Emmett, his plate already full and waiting.

"How did the research go, honey?" We had been eating in silence for about five minutes.

"It was informative but not very helpful. I tried every test I could, I sent her panels and films to the Mayo Clinic and John Hopkins, and I've been looking into rare diseases and disorders. I still don't have any answers."

"Is this about Brown Eyes?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me skeptically. "Mom mentioned it in passing. Do you know if she's been following your instructions?"

"I've been consulting with Dr. Denali at Mason Medical. By the way Emmett, he has some research for you to pick up when you get a chance. Anyway, he has agreed to take over her case. She's been attending her daily appointments to get the burn redressed. She's still taking her medication, too. Dr. Denali says he doesn't like what he is seeing in her though; she's starting to show signs of giving up. She needs answers, and I can't give them to her."

"That sounds like Bella," Emmett said. "They could be twins." Carlisle started coughing.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. I stood and walked to him placing a hand on his back. He held up his hand, motioning for me to give him a moment. He finally calmed down and took a drink of his water. I returned to my seat, keeping an eye on him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "The food went down the wrong pipe. So, who is this Bella?" He looked curiously at Esme. She gasped. I looked to her. They were both acting strangely.

"Oh, I, um," she stuttered. "I forgot to turn the oven off. I'll be right back." She stood and bustled to the kitchen. She was back quickly. "Go ahead, Edward. Tell him about your Bella." _My Bella? My Bella. _I liked the sound of that. I would love to make her my Bella. _Stop it! You don't even know her. You don't even know how to get a hold of her. _I shook my head to clear it before recounting what I told Esme to Carlisle.

He listened attentively, a gleam in his eye I had never seen before. I made sure to include things this time I had left out with Esme. I told him about her blood pressure, and, as expected, he informed us we should have taken her straight to the hospital. Emmett stood by my decision to treat her on-site which I was thankful for. I told him of my fears that she was downplaying her illness to not burden others, how she was trying to stay strong without relying on others. He, like Esme, had said to be there for her and help her. I told him about not getting any contact information.

"Well, Edward," he said. "Perhaps all will work out. I know Seattle is big, but if it's meant to be, you'll find her."

"I hope it's meant to be then." He smiled at me encouragingly.

"You sound like you're in a Nicholas Sparks novel," Emmett said. "Gag me now."

"One day you're going to find a beautiful woman that stuns you," Esme said to Emmett. "She'll hit you like a ton of bricks, and you'll be no better off. I hope she makes you work for it. You need something to level you out." Carlisle and I chuckled at the scene. I loved when my twenty six-year-old brother was put in his place. It needed to happen more often.

The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around the trivial every day happenings in our life. Esme hung onto every word. I realized as I watched her eyes light up that we didn't see her as much as we should. She had been the best mom I could have ever asked for. She loved us and every aspect of our life. The least we could do for her was to visit more often. I would make it a point to try and see her at least once a week.

After dinner I went into the living room and over to the piano. My hand skimmed over the instrument reverently. It was a magical thing. I sat and began to play the piece I had composed for Esme some years ago. Playing always brought a sort of peace over me. As long as my fingers glided over those ivory and onyx keys, there was no strife or struggle or conflict in my life. It was the piano and me. I could feel the tension leave my shoulders slowly and the past few days' events faded into darkness. I felt a calmness settle, an understanding that all would indeed be okay. As the composition came to a close, I smoothly transitioned into Clair de Lune. I felt Emse rest a hand on my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful, Edward," she whispered. "Thank you for playing. You know how much I love to hear it." I looked up to see her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her face as she swayed in time to the tune.

We retreated to our bedrooms soon after I closed the song. Even though I had slept a good part of the day, I felt exhausted. The past two weeks had been rough on my body, not getting the amount of sleep I needed. After I slept, I woke to Esme cooking breakfast. Carlisle had the day off so we spent it as a family. We watched a movie, talked, played games, talked, helped Carlisle with his research, and talked. Esme couldn't hear enough about our lives recently. All too soon, Thursday afternoon arrived and we had to go back to Seattle.

"Oh, please drive safe," Esme said, her voice full of emotion as she tried to hold back the tears. No matter how many times we made this trip and no matter how old we were, she still got emotional at our departure.

"I will," Emmett said. "I'm a perfect driver. Eddie here is the one you have to worry about."

"Call me when you get in. I want to know you made it okay."

"We will Mom. I promise. How about you and dad come visit us next week some time? We would love the company."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll talk with your father." She hugged us again for the third time. I threw my bag in the back along with Emmett's as we got into the car. I rolled the window down when Emmett started my Volvo. "Bye boys."

"Bye Mom. Take care. I'll call you in a few hours. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." She waved as we pulled out of sight. I rested my head against the headrest praying Emmett would leave the music low enough to allow me to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope my first attempt at EPOV was a success. His mind is not the easiest to be in. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Was Edward's dream too cheesy? What's up with Tanya? Review and I will send you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**I'm still leaving the poll up for a while on my profile so please vote if you haven't already. **

**I promise Edward and Bella will be reunited. You are welcome to guess how they will, but I don't think you can. None of my friends have yet. ;) **


	8. 7 Girls' Night In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 7: Girls Night In**_

It had been four days since I left the hospital, four long boring days. Alice had taken Dr. C's advice to heart. I had not been allowed out of my bed unless I showered, went to the bathroom, or was driven, yes driven, to Mason Medical. Dr. Denali turned out to be a very nice, charming man. He reminded me a lot of Dr. C. Therefore, I called him Dr. D.

Tonight was Alice's idea of freedom. We were having a girl's night in. Alice was coming over to hang out with Rosalie and me. She was bringing movies, make-up, and dessert. Rosalie was cooking dinner, the best spaghetti in the world as she called it. I was put in charge of gathering blankets and pillows to create a 'sleepover' atmosphere in the living room. Sometimes I wondered if she ever really grew up, but I loved her for it. She had chosen today for the sleepover because the weather was getting dire. The news station had said they were 80% sure tonight's ice storm would stick around long enough to cause schools to be cancelled the next day. I wouldn't be going to work, Rosalie's full day of classes would be cancelled, and Alice's work could be put on hold since she did it from home.

It was nice to be up and walking around again. I scoured the apartment for pillows and blankets with a smile on my face. I had worried I would forget how to use my legs. I piled my gatherings on the sofa before finding Rose to see if I could help.

"Hey," I said as I entered the kitchen. It was funny to see Rosalie in an apron. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Absolutely not," she said as she dumped the noodles in the boiling water. "I was threatened within an inch of my life and told not to let you help. I'm not risking it. That little pixie is a spitfire." I laughed as I took a seat on one of the barstools. I liked that she had picked up on the nickname I had given Alice.

"Don't worry. I won't put you in danger. So what's been happening in the world? I feel like I've been living under a rock." We both laughed.

"Nothing much that I know of. Obama's mother-in-law is going to live in the White House temporarily, he got additional bailout money from Congress, and he's closing Guantanamo Bay."

"I really have missed a lot. _Grr! Alice._" She had kept me away from the news in an attempt to 'keep me in good spirits.' I hated to feel uninformed.

"In more important news, Rick is letting me run the shop by myself now twice a week."

"Rose, that's fantastic! Congratulations."

"Thanks." Her muttered gratitude did not have much enthusiasm. She seemed almost nervous about the prospect, and Rosalie Hale was never nervous.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's a great thing. I'm just worried, because I know that Rick is planning on retiring in the next couple of years. He has hinted around at asking me to take over the shop."

"Hello, ladies!" Alice called from the front door. She came into the kitchen setting four bags on the ground. "What are you two chatting about?"

"Rose here got some great news." Alice looked at her expectantly.

"Rick is letting me run the shop by myself twice a week." Alice squealed, jumping in place while clapping.

"Rose, that's wonderful. Oh, we should celebrate. We can go shopping." Alice stopped when she looked at Rose's not-so-enthusiastic face. "Why do you look sad?"

"Rick has hinted at asking me to take over the shop when he retires in a few years."

"That's amazing, Rose. You said you want your own shop. It's just going to happen sooner than you thought. Isn't this what you want?"

"Not exactly. I want my own shop. I want to build it from the ground up. I want to design the building. I want to buy all the supplies. I want Alice to decorate the office and break room." We had to cover our ears when Alice squealed in excitement. "I want to worry about the money and have to work late into the night getting it ready to open.

"I have been given everything on a silver platter my entire life. I don't want to rely on someone else to get what I want. I want to do it all so that I can say it's truly mine. Am I being dumb?"

"No. That's perfectly reasonable. I'm proud of you for taking the high road. How are you going to tell Rick though?"

"I don't know. I want to tell him soon so that he makes plans accordingly. I just don't want to disappoint him; he's so excited about it all the time."

"He'll understand." Alice placed her hand on Rosalie's arm to offer reassurance. "He's a reasonable guy from what I can gather. He'll be sad, but not disappointed."

"I guess. I'll try to talk to him next time I go in."

"Do you really want me to decorate?" I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement, but she was humming on her feet.

"Yes. I do. I want it to be cliché. It's going to be called Rose's Garage. I want it to be in pink's and red's, and I want the office and break room to be super girly." Alice was bouncing around the room by now.

"Oh, Rose. It's going to be great. We can get someone to paint a huge rose on the big doors."

"They're called bay doors."

"Yeah. Those things. I'm thinking we can-"

"I know you're really excited, and so am I. However, dinner is ready, and the shop won't exist for quite a few years. You've got plenty of time to plan. Let's plate up and go into the living room for the first movie."

"Fine." She huffed before plating her dinner.

We went into the living room to rearrange. We pushed the couch to the edge of the room, piled all the pillows where it once was, and laid the blankets out in front of them. We sat down and got comfortable while Alice put in the first movie. She sat down between us as the previews began. We chatted about classes while we waited for the movie to start. It was nice to have that. Things had been so hectic and crazy. To have a night with friends, pretending there were no worries in the world, did wonders for my mind. I was excited to see she had chosen Dane Cook: Vicious Circle. He was one of the few comedians I liked.

We watched the show in a fit of giggles. This show was one of my favorite one's. My favorite bit he does was about the Kool-Aid man though. My favorite part that night of watching the show was when he did a bit about breaking and entering. I finished eating and took my plate back into the kitchen. I had just returned when the joke began.

"And you know that family, every few months, for years, from time to time, whatever it is they're doing they would just stop, stop and look at each other and go... what the f*** did they take?"

Rose, whom had never seen it before, proceeded to not only laugh but spit out her drink as well. I doubled over in laughter. Alice fell to her side laughing as well. Roses glared at us both as she stood up to take her plate to the kitchen. She was grumbling as she went. Alice paused the dvd so we wouldn't miss anything. Rose came back in with some paper towels muttering about how disgusting it was to have pop all over her blanket. She cleaned it as much as she could then replaced it with a clean one.

"Well," she said, "I am going to get out of these now dirty clothes and change into pajamas. Why don't y'all change as well?" Still laughing, Alice and I walked to my room to change. We joined Rose in the living room soon after and finished the show.

Alice said we could join her in the kitchen while she fixed our desserts. She had brought everything to make banana splits. At least, she thought she brought everything. She searched every bag then looked through our freezer. When she didn't find it, she pulled out her phone, put it on speaker phone, and called Jasper. He answered after two rings.

"Hello, Tink," he answered. He had nicknamed her Tinkerbell back when they first began dating. It was a nickname only Jasper was allowed to use. After a few years, he shortened it.

"Baby," she began in a cautious voice. "I forgot something."

"I helped you pack. What did we forget?"

"We forgot the ice cream." There was a short pause before we all started laughing. _Who forgets ice cream when making a banana split? _"Could you do me a big favor?"

"You want me to bring you ice cream don't you?"

"Would you please, baby? We can't have banana splits without ice cream, all of us are in our pajamas, it's late, and it's dark outside."

"There's no need to beg. You know I will. What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla Bean." We all giggled at the outburst. We obviously had very different tastes.

"How about I get a pint of each? Will that be enough?" Jasper was the perfect man in my opinion. I did not have a desire to be with him. I saw him more as my brother, but I always secretly hoped I could find someone like him. I knew that if I ever started dating, I would be comparing each man to Jasper.

"Oh! That would be perfect. Thank you, Jazzy," Alice said excitedly. She never calmed down.

"You're welcome, baby. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Bye!" We all chorused out. Alice put everything away to wait for Jasper. We went back into the living room when Alice declared she and Rose would begin my makeover until dessert arrived. I groaned at this revelation. Makeovers were not my favorite thing.

I sat as they played what I had recently dubbed 'Bella Barbie.' Rosalie was turning out to be very different from what I expected. She could definitely play the part of ice queen, but she was showing us her softer side, too. It didn't escape me though how crass she was. It was such a contrast but showed her complexity.

"Let's talk about boys!" Alice exclaimed unexpectedly. I hated these conversations. "C'mon. It's a classic sleepover ritual. I'll go first. There's this boy I like. He has curly blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, nice, strong arms. They can wrap around me and pull me up off my feet until I'm the perfect height to kiss his soft, needy lips. Oh, and when he-"

"Alice! That's enough," I interrupted her. "I refuse to listen to you talk about your sex life. He's practically my brother." I blushed a deep crimson; the topic always causing this reaction.

"Bella," I could hear Rosalie giggling. "I wouldn't mind hearing. Since I don't have a man right now to fulfill my needs, I can live vicariously through Alice."

"You're single?" I don't know why I had never considered this before.

"Unfortunately."

"I don't mean to imply anything. I just figured there would be plenty of guys dying for a chance. You'd have your pick."

"Oh, there are plenty of guys to choose from, but I'm picky. I have an idea of my perfect man. I'm also looking for a committed, long-term relationship. Not a lot of people in college are looking for that; definitely not my exes." She had finished brushing my hair and was now straightening it.

"Tell us about them."

"Well, I've only really dated four people. I mean I have been on dates with more, but I've only been in committed relationships with four people. I don't actually count the first one. It was high school, and we didn't know what relationships meant. It was four months.

"The second one was my first real one. His name was Ronnie. We dated for seven months. I was in the relationship 100%. He wasn't. He had a missus on the side. I don't know whether to blame him or not though, because his father did also. It was a learned behavior. He saw it as natural. I still kicked him to the curb, literally; in my red stilettos no less.

"The third was a huge mistake. It only lasted a month. He finally realized that I meant it when I said I was looking for long term. The last was horrible. His name was James. He was the picture perfect boyfriend for the first four months. I thought I had finally met someone with possibility. He started changing slowly. I realized I was the trophy on his arm. He had never cared for my idea of opening an Auto Shop. He said it was a man's job. He discouraged me from pursuing my education. 'I will take care of you. That is my job. There is no need to work,' he would say.

"I guess at first I ignored the jab towards my dream because it was a common reaction. I told myself his need to take care of me was genuine and that he only wanted it to be easy for me. I finally saw it for what it was, control. I've seen women in controlling relationships before and always thought them weak for it. After James, I see how it can happen. It's subtle and manipulative.

"It took a while, but I was able to break from it. We were together for ten months. I've been single since. That was nine months ago. I didn't want to jump back into the dating scene, making sure I was absolutely ready for that step. I am now, and it's so frustrating to want someone and be scared to have someone at the same time. Know what I mean?"

"Absolutely." She had hit on so many familiar thoughts and feelings. It was a shock, the stunningly beautiful, intelligent Rosalie Hale had dating fears. "What's your perfect man like, then?" She got a glazed over look in her eyes. I could just picture him in my head as she talked.

"He's tall with dark hair. He's romantic, funny, and crass; loves cars and having fun. He has to have a job and goal in life, not just be coasting by.

"I want him to be close with his family and want a big family; I want three children. I want my man to be proud of me and not intimidated. He has to love everything about me; every quality and every flaw. Those are the basics."

"He sounds like a big teddy bear," Alice said as she covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Sure, if a teddy bear can give mind-blowing orgasms and make my engine rev with just one touch."

"There's the Rose I've grown to love," I said while laughing.

"Now for something happy; Alice, tell me about how you met Jasper."

"I can do that!" she exclaimed. She stopped working on my makeup to give the story her full concentration. "Jasper and I met the first time when I was seventeen. Bella had just moved to Forks, and she was wearing…well, that's a story for another time. Anyways, she had just moved to Forks so I took her shopping. We were in Port Angeles, had just finished shopping, and decided to get dinner before driving home. We were walking over a bridge when our favorite klutz bumped into someone, effectively knocking them into me.

"I fell flat on my butt. Whoever knocked into me offered a hand to help me stand. Once I was steady I looked up to thank them and saw the most piercing, mesmerizing blue eyes. It was Jasper. He apologized with this sexy southern drawl and called me ma'am. He insisted it was his fault and wanted to buy us dinner in return. After some arguing we agreed. We spent the hour and a half dinner talking. Bella seemed to be off in her own world-"

"I think that was you and Jasper," I interrupted.

"Same difference. He said he and his family were moving to Port Angeles. They didn't have the house phone set up yet, and he didn't have a cell phone so we made plans to meet up the following weekend at the same bridge. I was there the next weekend, and he never showed."

"What?!" Rosalie sounded shocked.

"That was my reaction too, but I wasn't too worried. I knew Jasper and I were meant to be, so we would find each other again when it was the right time. The right time happened to be three years later at Seattle U.

"I went to the Counseling Center one day to talk about joining the Student Helpline staff. I talked with a few of the workers to get some first-hand knowledge and turned to leave. I bumped into someone, and was knocked flat on my butt. They helped me up, and when I went to thank them I was staring at those same blue eyes. He smiled and said, 'I'd say I'm sorry ma'am, but I'd be lying. I've been dreaming about bumping into you for three years.' Our first date was the next night."

"Only you, Alice; only you could find your soul mate and fall in love in one day and then wait three years for them. That's the most adorable story I have ever heard," I could hear Rosalie's wistful tone. "From the first day I met you as a couple, I felt like you had known each other your entire lives. You fit each other perfectly, like you were made for each other."

"We were. It's that simple. I was just lucky enough to figure it out quickly. He's my perfect man."

"What about you Bella? Who's your perfect man?"

"Better yet," Alice began, "tell us about Edward." I blushed when she smiled knowingly. Rose looked intrigued. I hadn't told her about Edward yet. I let out a long breath knowing I couldn't escape this conversation. "Hold still. Do you want to look like a clown?" She went back to working on my makeup.

"Edward is the EMT that helped me at the accident," I said to clue in Rosalie. "He was very helpful."

"Ohh, a paramedic; how sexy. How was he helpful? Give us details."

"An EMT, not a paramedic. We had a conversation about the difference between the two." Alice smiled a sly smile. "Anyways, I almost fell when I first got out of the truck, but he caught me. He carried me to the ambulance because I couldn't walk; I was too weak. When his partner/brother Emmett, was starting the IV he held my hand and-" I abruptly stopped talking. I hadn't planned on revealing what I almost said.

"And what?" Alice was a hound. She would not give up.

"I had my eyes scrunched close waiting for the needle. He caressed my forehead to get me to relax." My cheeks tinged pink.

"What?!" I knew this reaction was coming. "Bella, you've _never_ let any man get near your face." My blush deepened. "What is it about him that made you allow that?"

"I really don't know. I felt instantly calm and relaxed around him. I trusted him, and that both scares me and makes me feel euphoric. I've never felt comfortable with hands near my face. It makes me very uncomfortable. Then when he did that, I felt myself melt under his touch. I didn't cringe away, I didn't break into a sweat, I didn't think. It felt amazing. It made me feel as if maybe there is a chance for me; maybe I can be comfortable around men at some point.

"But then again, I don't know anything about him. I shouldn't feel comfortable around him. I should be nervous and scared. I should be breaking into a sweat and having a panic attack. I only know his first name for Pete's sake."

"Do you want to know more about him?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait! What?" That question threw me off.

"Do you have a desire to get to know him better?" she repeated her question.

"Well, sure I do. I'd love to. He was great, but I don't know how to find him. He probably doesn't even remember me. I was just another patient. He was trying to make his job easier. Don't read too much into it."

"Give me all the dirty details of this encounter. Start from the beginning."

For the next ten minutes, I rehashed the events of that day. I didn't leave anything out. I figured full disclosure was the best route. They both listened attentively. If they suspected I was editing or leaving something out they would ask me to clarify. The more I talked about it the more reasonably I could look at the situation. Everything he did, all that he said, it was part of his job. _Whatever gave you the impression he wanted more? If he did, he would have asked for you number. _I shook my head to clear it.

"Oh, who was I kidding?" I said exasperatedly. "He didn't want anything more to do with me. Otherwise, he would have asked for my number."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rosalie said. "The man wants you. That, my friend, was some hardcore flirting. You probably scared him when you told that Newton guy to leave the number in the report."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If I could go back in time and change things, I would. However, I can't. I have to live with that. So, let's forget it ever happened and move on."

"I can take a hint. You want a change of subject."

We never moved to a different topic because just then there was a knock on the door. We all got up and trudged to the door. It was Jasper of course. We let him in and followed him to the kitchen. We insisted he stay and at least have a banana split. He stood next to Alice as she prepared the dessert, a hand resting on the small of her back. They were the sickeningly adorably cute couple that everyone pictured as the perfect romance. In the four years since they had began dating, I had never found two people that complemented each other as well as these two; not that it took four years. Anyone could have seen it within the first weeks.

I wanted what they had. I wanted the man that would balance me, that would be my missing puzzle piece. I longed for that comfort of having someone to rely on. I wanted to feel…to feel…to _feel_. I had been living in numbness for years. After Phoenix, I knew any touch would feel sullied. After everything that happened, there was no way a man would want me. I was tainted, incomplete…and broken. I had chanced it once, allowed myself to believe I was wanted. It took me a while to realize Jacob…_shudder…_had only wanted sex. Then when I wouldn't sleep with him and he…

I always tried to keep these thoughts at bay; they hurt. Every once and a while though, when I wasn't busy enough to not have time to dwell, or when I saw what I yearned for most being flaunted, unknowingly of course, in my face, the floodgates would open. I could feel the tears gathering at the edge of my eyes as my vision became a bit blurry. I couldn't stop them, so I turned and went to the restroom. I locked the door, turned on the tap, and sat on the toilet lid. I didn't want them to hear me cry.

_You can't do this. You can't get your hopes up just to have them crushed. Get a hold of yourself, and put that wall back in place. It's there to protect you. _There was a soft knock at the door. I used some toilet paper to wipe my eyes clear and turned off the water. I would have to get back out there soon or I would cause worry.

"I'll be out in just a moment," I said, the raspiness of my voice evident.

"Honey, come on out here," I smiled at Jasper's voice. That endearment was mine and mine alone. He had called me '_Honey' _one day when he had been dating Alice for about a month. It had remained ever since, and never once, Alice told me, had he called her by that name. It made me feel good; special was more the word I was looking for. I didn't want Jasper in that way. He was and always would be Alice's. I did and always would see him as the older brother I always wanted. But to have that endearment from him, and for it to be my own personal one, meant a lot. I cracked the door slowly and smiled weakly out at him. "Hi."

"Hello, beautiful." He always knew how to make me blush. I opened the door completely and stepped into the hallway. He placed his hands on my shoulders and waited until I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I could see and hear the genuine concern.

"No, but I will be." His smile grew wider. He pulled me into him for a quick, tight hug then leaned back again.

"Do you realize that's the first time you've ever admitted to not being okay?" I lowered my head, my hair falling around my face and effectively blocking my blush. I did realize it, and it was a hard thing to do. He lifted my chin until I was looking at him. His gaze was tender. "That's a great place to start, admitting you're out of balance. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you. You will get better."

"Starting next week."

"Yes, starting next week." We had set up my first appointment the night we returned from Forks. Tuesday was the ominous day. I was both excited and terrified of it. "Let's get back in there. Alice says your ice cream is going to melt." I laughed because I knew he wasn't kidding. We walked back into the living room where the couch had been returned to its original position.

"I was getting tired of the floor," Rosalie offered with a shrug.

We ate our dessert while having a lighthearted conversation. It was nice to just be around friends. Before long, Jasper had finished his banana split and took his dishes to the kitchen. He came back in and offered to rearrange furniture to our liking. I laughed. He had a protective streak, and making sure we didn't injure ourselves unnecessarily was part of it. I appreciated it more than it bothered me. That's just how Jasper was. There was no underlying meaning in it.

"Okay, I'm heading out," he said. "I hope y'all enjoy the rest of your night, but please get some sleep as well. You don't want to be dead as a door knob tomorrow."

"I agree," I said. "I should have taken that sleeping pill an hour ago. I feel exhausted already without it though."

"That does not mean you can stop taking it. Dr. C said to take them until there aren't any more."

"I'll take it. I promise." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Rosalie. You ladies be safe tomorrow. If you want to go anywhere, please call me before you go. I would like to know you're being safe."

"Will do, Jazz," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes. She had picked up my nickname for him. I giggled at her eye roll. She felt like she could take care of herself, but she would indulge him.

Alice followed him to the door so she could say goodbye then lock us in for the night. I pulled my sleeping pills out of my bag from beside the couch. I didn't like the fact that I had to rely on medication, but it did help tremendously. I had slept through the night, every night, since returning to Seattle. I had only used the anxiety pills twice. There were probably more times when I should have, but I was still afraid to take them.

Alice came back to living room after a few minutes. We all agreed that it was time to go to bed. Rosalie went to her room. I insisted Alice sleep in my bed while I took the couch. There was a little bit of resistance from her, but I'm a stubborn person. I got my way and off she went. I pulled a few pillows from the ground and covered myself with a heavy blanket. It was going to be a cold night. I set my phone alarm for 6:30. I would need to get up and call into work to confirm school had been canceled.

I turned over to sleep and found my mind drifting towards Edward. I had managed to push him to the back of my mind, but tonight's conversation had brought him front and center. I knew I would never find Edward, but he still gave me hope. If I could feel the way I did with Edward, then it was possible I could feel that way with someone at some point in my life. The thought both made me hopeful and sad. I couldn't lie to myself; I wanted that someone to be Edward. However, I had to be realistic. The chances of finding him in a city of over half a million were less than slim to none. I sighed and shook my head to clear it. It didn't take long for the pill to kick in and take effect. I was out like a light bulb in less than two minutes.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted more of Alice/Jasper and needed to know more about Rosalie. She's new to the gang having met them only a a few weeks prior. This was a good opportunity to learn about her and what she's looking for in a man (although we know who she'll get). Leave a review, let me know what you think, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**There are still a couple chapters before Edward and Bella meet so I have a question about that. Who's POV do you want when they meet? Next chapter will set up their meeting. Someone, you can try to guess who, is going to do it for them. Who knows them both and can do that? Also, the next chapter will have my attempt at suspense. I don't know if it's going to work, but I'm trying my hardest. I hope y'all like it. **


	9. 8 Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor**_

Edward POV

I felt as if the day was dragging on very slowly and it was only 10:00 am. Emmett and I came on duty just two hours before. I had spent the last few days researching Miss Isabella Swan. I had yet to find a way to contact her, but enjoyed learning more about her. She was a Master's student at the University of Seattle; she published papers, a few poems, and a few short stories. The papers were insightful and from what I could gather, they pushed the envelope. She had some radical ideas when it came to secondary education. After reflecting on my time in high school, I could see how her theories could be receptive by the student body; convincing your peers was another matter.

The poems were great, but there didn't seem to be one coherent theme. If I had to guess, I would say they were more of a hobby or written for an assignment, not to devalue them in any way. The short stories were incredible. They had been published at a steady rate, about one every six months for the past six years. They appeared in academic journals and school magazines and newsletters. She was very talented. I couldn't understand why she was pursuing a degree in curriculum when she showed so much promise with her writing. I didn't have time two dwell on the thought as tones sounded for a fire. Emmett and I hustled to the bus, following the engine and ladder truck towards the scene.

"Smoke reported at 2516 Erickson Drive," the dispatcher said over the radio. "Residential, neighbors called it in when they saw smoke. They think the family was home. Four members, mother, 37, father, 39, son, 16, and daughter, 6. Two story house, bedrooms upstairs. Cars are home."

Children; it was the hardest call you could ever get. Whether it be a car wreck scene, a fire, or a common playground accident, treating children was a heart wrenching affair. Emmett and I did not speak while driving to the scene. We both felt the same, and words would not be of any comfort. The fact that cars were home was never a good sign. But it was midmorning on a Monday; maybe the children were at school today. They could be out of the house. We turned onto the correct street, and I prayed we would see the family standing in the yard; no such luck.

It had taken longer than normal to arrive on scene due to the icy roads. Ben and Tyler hit the ground running. They had already donned their air tanks and were pulling on their masks. They were a great team, as if they were on their own wavelength. They anticipated each other's moves and could almost communicate without talking. I had heard from the boys at the station that they were the team to beat during trainings. No one moved as swiftly as them. Emmett and I readied the ambulance. I pulled out the oxygen while Emmett retrieved everything to treat burns. If the family were inside, we would most likely be treating smoke inhalation or burns. It was best to be prepared.

"She's not breathing!" I turned when I heard Tyler yell. He was carrying a little girl in a fireman's hold, over his shoulder. Emmett had already pulled the stretcher out of the bus. Tyler laid her onto the stretcher and headed back towards the house. I searched for a pulse, but couldn't locate it and began compressions. Emmett was at her head with the manual resuscitator. On the third set of compressions, she began to cough. I rolled her onto her side. Emmett slipped on the oxygen mask and tried to wipe her face clean.

"Hey sweetie," Emmett said as he gently wiped her eyes. "My name's Emmett. I want you to lay back and try to relax. Okay?"

"It burns," she cried between coughs. "It burns."

"What burns sweetie?"

"My eyes." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The smoke caused irritation and it was the only way her eyes knew how to handle it. I pulled the eye drops from the back cabinet and handed them to Emmett.

"I need you to stay still for a second. I'm going to put some eye drops in that should help make it feel better, okay?" She tried but couldn't stay still. He put a few drops in each eye while I held her head still and dabbed her tears away. "There you go. That should help. Can you tell me if you're hurting somewhere else?"

"I want Bubba. Where's Bubba?" She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. "No! I want my Bubba!"

I looked towards the other bus and saw that no one else had been brought out yet. That wasn't a good sign. The longer they were inside the lesser the chance of survival. The guys had hooked up the hoses and were waiting for the house to clear before they tried to suppress the fire. There was a loud pop and the sound of something heavy collapsing. The house shifted and everyone stilled. The Chief looked tense as he waited anxiously for the house to clear. Ben came running out with the boy over his shoulder. Tyler followed close behind him.

"Drown it!" Tyler yelled. Ben laid the boy on the stretcher by the other ambulance. He immediately sat up and tried to jump down. His movements were uncoordinated and seemed delayed. His eyes were darting around probably looking for his sister, but they were having trouble staying focused. My guess was that he had a concussion. Jeremy, the paramedic of the team, pushed him back down and placed an oxygen mask on his face.

"Bubba! Bubba!" The little girl was crying and screaming. I was trying to gently keep her still while Emmett checked for injuries.

"Tina!" the boy yelled. I could barely hear him over the rush of water and the loud hiss as it hit the hot flames. He was still struggling in Jeremy's grasp. Emmett was holding onto Tina now to keep her from running to her brother. I jogged over to Jeremy. I vaguely heard Chief talking with Ben and Tyler saying it looked like an electrical fire. I helped him hold the boy down.

"Where's Keith?" I asked about his partner.

"He went to check on the neighbor," Jeremy said. "Apparently he tried to be a hero." Concerned citizens who tried to enter a burning building; we saw it often. I really wish they would just wait and let the trained professionals handle it. All they did was make our job harder by having to treat more people than necessary. I nodded towards the boy.

"If he can, let him sit with Tina. You can treat him there. They need each other right now," I said. I lowered my voice. "Ben and Tyler didn't get their parents. Let them have each other."

"My parent's went for a walk. They weren't inside," the boy said, still struggling and coughing.

"Jason, I need you to calm down," Jeremy said. "I will take you to Tina. Just give me five minutes first. Okay?" The boy stopped struggling.

"Promise?"

"Bubba!" Tina was still yelling for him.

"Yes. I promise. Now, are you sure you're parents weren't inside?" He pulled out eye drops and put a few in each eye.

"Yes. They told me to keep an eye on Tina. School was canceled today. Is Tina okay? Please, tell me she's okay. I tried to get to her. I tried to-"

"Tina's going to be okay," I said as I checked him over for injuries. "She's got some irritation from the smoke, but she's going to be okay." Jeremy cut off the left sleeve of his shirt and found what looked to be like a second-degree burn. Jason hissed at the pain.

"Can I go see her now? She needs me."

"I need to clean and bandage this burn." Jeremy was gathering supplies.

"Can you do it over there? I want to go to my sister. I need to make sure she's okay myself. Please."

"Fine." Jeremy sighed.

"I'll help him over there. You gather what you'll need," I offered. He nodded. Jason hopped off the stretcher and wobbled. I pulled his arm over my shoulders and placed mine around his waist. I placed his oxygen mask back on the stretcher. I would hook up an extra with Tina's tank. We walked slowly. He sat down beside his sister.

"Bubba, are you okay?" she asked in a small voice. He pulled her up to sit in his lap and held her close to his chest with his right arm as he quietly cried. I pulled two blankets out of the cabinet and wrapped them both up. When the shock wore off they would get cold; add to that the fact it was January with ice on the roads, and the chances of pneumonia increased exponentially.

"I'm fine, Squirt," he said as he rocked her. I put an oxygen mask on his face. "Are you okay?" She nodded as she continued to slightly wheeze. "I'm sorry. I tried to get to you. As soon as I smelled the smoke I went to find you."

"It's okay, Bubba. We're safe now. Where's momma and daddy?" Jeremy came over with all his supplies. He went to pull Tina off Jason's lap, but Jason wouldn't relinquish his hold.

"Leave her," I whispered in his ear. "He's just looking for assurance that she's okay." Emmett was setting up an IV for Tina. I went to get stuff from the other bus so Jeremy could start an IV for Jason as well.

I scanned the growing crowd of on lookers. Fires always drew an audience. There were a man and woman that looked to be in hysterics. An officer was holding them back behind the yellow tape. They both looked like Jason and Tina, and I could only assume they were the parents. The police had been told that the family was in the house. The officer would assume that meant the parents as well. I walked over to the pair.

"Newton," I said. "It's okay. They're the parents. We were misinformed. Let them through." He nodded and stood aside. "Ma'am, sir, your children are okay."

"I want to see them," the woman screeched. "Take me to see my children. I need to know they're okay. Please."

"Ma'am, I will take you to them, but first you need to calm down. They've been through something very tragic and are going to need you to be calm and collected. You're going to be their anchor, their strength. So, take a minute to compose yourself." She leaned against her husband and took slow, deep breaths. "I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen. I'm the EMT that is treating your daughter."

"William Davis," he shook my extended hand. "This is my wife Janice." She shook my hand as well.

"Mrs. Davis, I don't mean to come of rude, and I'm not saying you can't cry or comfort them. I just can't have you in hysterics. They're going to feed off your emotions. If you're calm, they will be calm."

"Please call me Janice. You weren't rude, Mr. Cullen. I understand."

"Edward, please. Now Tyler brought out Tina first. I don't know where they found her. She…well, she wasn't…breathing when she got to us, and we couldn't find a pulse." Janice chocked out a sob. "I know this is scary, but remember she's okay. We performed CPR, and she's okay. Keep remembering that.

"She's suffering from smoke inhalation. Her lungs are very irritated, and breathing is going to be hard and hurt for a while. There are no burns and no signs of any brain damage from lack of oxygen. We'll take her to the hospital, and the doctor will probably want to keep her overnight for observation. The big picture here is that she's going to be okay. My partner Emmett is treating her now.

"Ben brought out Jason next. He was conscious." Janice let out a breath she had been holding. "He's also suffering from smoke inhalation, though not as bad as Tina, and he has a second-degree burn on his arm. Jeremy, one of the paramedics, is cleaning and dressing the burn now. He also appears to have a mild concussion. He may have hit his head on something. I'm not sure yet. We've been addressing the other wounds first. He's going to be okay though." Both seemed to be calming down as I gave them information. "From what I gather, I only heard a snippet of the conversation; Jason went looking for Tina when he smelled the smoke. My guess is that he was moving some debris around and that's how he got hurt. He's a very brave young man. A neighbor saw the smoke and called it in.

"As soon as Tina saw him brought out of the house she didn't stop screaming for him until we took him to her. He hasn't let go of her since. When we transport them, they'll have to go in separate ambulances, and I suspect Jason is going to put up some resistance. Do you have any questions before we go see them?"

"Did they say anything about the fire? Do they know how it started? Did I forget to turn the oven off? I could have. I was in a hurry." Janice seemed close to tears again as she asked.

"Honey," William said. "Don't borrow trouble. We will find out what happened, but this is in no way your fault. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"He's right, Janice. Don't borrow trouble. Would you like to go see Jason and Tina now?" She nodded her head and gripped her husband's hand.

I lead them towards Emmett and Jeremy. Jeremy was taping the gauze over Jason's burn. I was glad Janice would not have to see it just yet. Jason still held Tina in his arms though she was turned away from his hurt arm. Emmett had done what he does best; he reverted back to a seven-year-old. He and Tina had syringes, minus the needles, and each had a cup of water. They were having a contest to see who could shoot the water the furthest from their 'water gun.' It was a great distraction for her. She wasn't looking at her hurt brother or the burning house. Her little eyes were still watering and she was wheezing, but she had a smile on her face.

"Oh, my babies," Janice said as she hugged Jason and Tina. She began to softly cry.

"We're okay, Mom," Jason said as he patted her back once Jeremy was finished dressing the burn. He was still lightly crying, hadn't stopped since he got Tina in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't get Tina out earlier. I tried to find her. I really did. I thought she was playing upstairs. I wasn't paying attention. If I had been-"

"Stop it Jason. This is not your fault. You did everything you could, and she's safe. There's nothing to worry about. As you said, you're okay. That's all that matters."

"Mommy, Daddy, look at what Teddy gave me," Tina said as she held the syringe up to see. Janice tried to pull her into her arms, but Jason wouldn't let go. William got her attention and shook his head no, understanding that Jason needed to hold onto her more in this moment.

"Who's Teddy, sweetheart?" she asked the little girl. She pointed to Emmett.

"Hello, I'm Emmett," he held his hand out to shake. "To her I'm Teddy. She said I'm like a big teddy bear." We all laughed because it fit him perfectly. "I don't mind. We were just having a competition to see who could shoot water the farthest with their water gun."

About twenty minutes after arriving on scene, we told the Chief we were ready to transport. He released us to take the kids to the hospital. Janice rode with Tina and William with Jason. It took five minutes of coaxing to get Jason to release Tina. He was not handling the situation very well. He felt as if he had failed as Tina's protector. Once we arrived at the hospital, Jason insisted on staying with his sister. Emmett stayed at the bus to do inventory while I went inside to pass off the appropriate paperwork. When I went back outside William was talking to Emmett.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Tina," I could hear William say as I approached. "She needed a distraction, and you gave her that. She's also terrified of needles, and she said it didn't even hurt when you started the IV. Really, thank you. I don't know what to do to repay you."

"You don't need to repay me," Emmett said. "I had fun. No one will do that with me anymore. I always loved using those things as water guns." William and I laughed; William because he thought it was funny, me because I knew it was true.

"I want to thank you also Edward. You saved my little girl, and you got Jason to her. That helped him more than anything else could have."

"No thanks necessary," I said. "I would have wanted to be with her if I were him. He's going to be very clingy with her for a while. From what I observed I feel like he has asserted himself her protector and thinks he failed."

"He did; not fail but assert himself protector. She wasn't planned. I mean, their ten years apart. He had a protective nature about her from day one. We found him countless times sleeping in the nursery because he was worried about her.

"I talked to him some more on the way here. He was in the basement doing laundry; Tina had been upstairs playing in her room. When he smelt the smoke, he immediately went upstairs, not knowing she had gone downstairs to the den. He got two washcloths and wet them holding one over his face, the other for Tina. He searched upstairs but couldn't find her. The stairs were starting to catch fire before he could get down them. That's when he saw the firemen. One grabbed Tina and ran. He heard him say she wasn't breathing. He tried to go downstairs after her, and that's how he burned his arm."

"He was very brave and smart. The washcloth was a brilliant idea. It helped minimize the smoke inhalation. Make sure he remembers that. They're going to be okay. This will become a dull memory and just something else that brought them closer. You have wonderful children."

"Thank you. I have to go back in now. If I wanted to reach you later, how would I do that?"

"We're at the station on 7th and Brentwood."

"Okay. I hope you have a boring rest of the day." I smiled.

"Thank you for that. Good luck with everything, and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"I have my family. That's all that matters." He shook our hands and walked away. We finished cleaning and taking inventory of the bus before returning to the station.

I parked and headed towards the kitchen with Emmett. It had been quite a while since I ate. I really needed sustenance. There was a girl or woman-_She sure is tiny-_ sitting by the door to the inner part of the station. She didn't look familiar. We, all those at the station, knew most all of the women in each other's lives. They came around often enough for each of us to be able to recognize them. She looked up at Emmett and me and smiled. She stood as we approached.

"Are you Edward and Emmett?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes," Emmett answered and held out his hand. "I'm Emmett. This is my partner and brother Edward." I shook her hand.

"Finally. I have been searching for you two for a week. Do you realize how many stations there are in this city? Also, searching for people without knowing their last name is difficult. I googled, I stopped in at stations, I even called which got me nowhere since they can't really tell me if you worked there. I just happen to drive by here today and decided to stop. I asked around and no one would say anything, but they gave it away. You better hope you never get a stalker. These guys are too free with information." _My does she talk fast. _

"I'm sorry. Do we know you?" I accidently dropped my bag and looked down at the spilled contents.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. I'm Mary Alice, but I go by Alice. I'm actually here on behalf of a friend. Bella. Bella Swan." My head snapped up at the mention of her name. I looked at Emmett who just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know Bella?" She smiled knowingly.

"I sure hope so. She's been my best friend for eight years."

"Is she-does she-how did you-I'm sorry. Would you like to come in and talk?" I held the door open for her. She stepped inside and followed us to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Could I have a glass of water?" I nodded as I hurried around the kitchen, thoughts running through my head. _Is she okay? Why would she send a friend?_ Emmett sat across from Alice.

"I'm really glad you showed up," Emmett said to her. "Eddie Boy here has been beside himself since she drove away." I sat the glass down in front of Alice and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. I heard her giggle.

"Bella hasn't been in the best of shape either."

"Is she okay? Did the doctors ever figure out what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's doing decently. She had an incident two weeks ago that landed her in the hospital for a few days. She's recovering, but it's a slow process. Aside from that, she's had you on the mind a lot." She was looking at me with a mischievous grin. I felt like she was up to no good.

"Does Bella know you're here?"

"No. She told me not to do anything rash. She's being absurd really. She's been trying to find you, wants to get to know you better. For Bella, that's big. Therefore, I decided it would be a good idea to help her look. She just doesn't know I'm looking."

"She's been looking for me?" I tried to suppress my growing smile. I didn't want Alice to think I was too eager. All this time I had been looking for her I never imagined she'd be doing the same.

"Don't sound so shocked. Wait. Do you want her to be looking for you? I thought you would want to see her. Oh God. You don't. I didn't see this. I thought you would. Damn. I have to go. I'm sorry. I just-" She stood up and was gathering her purse to leave.

"No! Don't go. Please." I reached across the table and clasped her wrist lightly. "I do want to see her again." She sat back down slowly.

"Eddie was an idiot and didn't get her number," Emmett said. "Although, I'm sure you know that already."

"Don't call me Eddie." I gave him a light shove as I sat back down. "I've been trying to find her as well. I've found out a lot about her. Since she's been published I can find the typical biographical stuff but no contact information." Alice seemed to be bouncing on her seat.

"I know where you can find her. However, I'm not sure I want to give you that information. I don't know anything about you. So, Edward, tell me about yourself."

"Before that starts, I'm going to grab a sandwich and head to the bunks. A nap sounds nice right about now," Emmett said. "Alice, it was good to meet you. After you finish grilling Eddie feel free to find me. I can give you information about him that he wouldn't dream of volunteering." He stood and clapped me on the back as he laughed.

"What do you want to know?" I turned my attention to her and tried to ignore my brother. We talked for twenty minutes, her questioning me relentlessly. "So, that's my abridged life story. What else would you like to know?"

"How do you feel about Bella?" she said. It was still a little astonishing. She could ask any question unashamedly without blinking. I didn't mind though; as long as it led me to Bella.

"Well, honestly I don't know that much about her. What I did see of her I really liked. She was great to talk to and easy to be around, brave, and caring. She's a very talented writer, and I would like to read more."

"How do you know about her writing?" She seemed suspicious.

"I told you I've been looking for her. I googled her name, and her work showed up: papers, poems, and short stories. I read them, and they're very good." She smiled like a proud parent would.

"Why do you want to see Bella?"

"I would like to get to know her better. She's a fascinating person. I think she'd be great company. I also felt something with her, some connection. I was drawn to her, enamored by her. I want to explore that aspect; see if there's something there for us to build on. More importantly, I want to be her friend, because she's simply a fascinating person. If friendship is all she wants from me, I'll take it." She sat and I watched as she contemplated my answers. _Did I go overboard? _Emmett came back into the kitchen then to get another bottle of water.

"I like you and your answers. I think you're trustworthy enough to meet her again. How does that sound?" I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Well, the incident that landed her in the hospital two weeks ago also gave her a very nasty burn."

"Burn? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine, but she has to go to Mason Medical everyday to get it cleaned and redressed. Dr. C didn't trust her to do it herself." _Why does this sound so familiar? _"She's a little stubborn and refuses to admit she's not well sometimes." Emmett and I laughed, remembering well our encounter a few weeks back. "Maybe you'll be around there on Thursday at 5:45 that afternoon."

"Maybe we will," Emmett answered. "We're working on Thursday. Perhaps one of our calls will be routed to Mason. Oh, now that I think about it, I need to get over to Mason sometime. Dad's doctor friend has some stuff for me to pick up." _Dr. C. Could she be-? _

"Yeah. We can do that," I replied absently as I started piecing things together.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both. I must be going now. Work calls," Alice said as she stood and gathered her things. I escorted her out of the station and waved goodbye as the yellow Porsche pulled away. _Nice car._ I distractedly walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Emmett said. "Did you ever think her best friend would search you out? You've had an effect on her brother."

"Didn't that sound oddly familiar to you?" He looked at me puzzled. "She got a burn. It's being treated daily at Mason Medical. She mentioned a Dr. C."

"No." He sounded more like he trying to convince himself than agree with me. "Bella can't be Brown Eyes. You're reading too much into it. Right?" He sat down, his brows furrowing together.

"It's too similar to be coincidental."

"Naw, man. You just need some rest. Head to the bunks. We're bound to get a call before the night is over." I had no time to consider because the tones went off. I was off to a scene, pushing Bella and Brown Eyes to the back of my mind.

* * *

**AN: So, who expected it to be Alice? Is it really that surprising? I hope you enjoyed the fire scene. I don't know any firefighters or paramedics/EMTs so it was hard to write. I did a lot of research for it. Please review, and let me know what you think. There's one more chapter before Edward and Bella meet. If you have any suggestions for things you want to see when they meet, just let me know. Also, please let me know if you would rather see their meeting in Bella's or Edward's POV. I want your input. Review and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter!**


	10. 9: I Think I Can, I Think I Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 9: I Think I Can, I Think I Can**_

I walked into the school at 7:35am. It had been a tiresome night. I had finished taking all the sleeping pills Dr. C prescribed me. Now, without them, I was finding it hard to fall asleep. Once I did, I would toss and turn restlessly or be woken by the nightmares and flashbacks. Alice had stopped by yesterday, thirty minutes later than she said she would. She refused to talk about why she was late then wanted to talk about Edward again. She knew I had been looking for him, though not as hard as she wanted me to.

Later, once I finally fell asleep, I dreamt about the accident. In the dream though my horn wouldn't work. I watched as the four men, Edward, Emmett, Ben, and the other man, were crushed between the vehicles. It was a horrible sight; there was nothing I could do. I had jerked awake, my body covered in sweat. Once I fell back asleep I had the same dream again. Once I jerked awake at 6:00 am I just didn't go back to sleep, choosing to prepare for today's lesson.

Literature had always been a passion of mine. I wanted to share that passion with others. I loved teaching. The thrill I got when a student finally had a realization or epiphany was euphoric. It just wasn't my number one dream, but I was too scared to pursue that. I had written many short stories, a few were even published. I longed to write my own novel, but the chances of someone wanting to read my work were slim to none. Teaching was a great outlet.

Friday I had asked my Junior Literature classes to read the first two chapters of Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston and my Advanced Placement Junior Literature class to read the first three chapters of The Chosen by Chaim Potak. We would spend the class period discussing the basics of the book, the author's life, and what the students expected from the novels. These were my favorite classes. I loved to learn where they thought the story was going, what they thought the story meant. I would write down their assumptions then at the end of the novel, we revisited the list. This would allow them to see how their opinions had changed. It was a great way, in my opinion, to break down their preconceived notions and force them to reconsider certain things they had always believed. Too bad not all of my colleagues felt the same.

I was often criticized for this method. I had had my fair share of disgruntle parents calling, wanting to know why I was telling their children their beliefs were wrong. I worked in a private school that catered to the wealthier population of Seattle. The children were sheltered, and all I wanted to do was prepare them for the real world. Once they left for college, they were going to be met with people and things they did not consider 'normal.' My goal was not to change their beliefs but to show them they weren't the only ones. Due to all the parental criticism, most of my colleagues tried to steer clear of me, not wanting to get mixed into the accusations. I didn't mind though. I had a few friends here: Ross Davis who taught Senior Literature, Jantzan Harris who taught Junior World History, and Lillian Winters who taught Freshman Biology.

I unlocked my classroom and propped my door open. I was always early so my students could see me if they had questions before the day started. I had five students see me before the first bell rang. I could tell it was going to be a long day after my first class started. I received many complaints about the language from Their Eyes Were Watching God. It was written in the dialectic and, when it wasn't what one was accustomed to, it was harder to read. I tried to get them to look past the slang and see to the deeper meaning, but it was a fight. By lunchtime, I had already had one call from a parent. I set up a meeting with them for the following morning. My fifth period AP class arrived, and I felt hopeful. _Maybe they will be agreeable to the novel. _They all took their seats and pulled out their books.

"Hello class," I began. They all chorused out their hellos. "I hope you all read the chapters last night. Today's class is going to be a discussion, and I expect all of you to participate. So, what did you think about what you've read so far?"

The next thirty minutes were spent in a heated discussion. The topic receiving the most attention was Danny's confession to wanting to kill Reuven. I took notes as I listened to the debate. All students were contributing, all but one. He was normally the most vocal of my students. I could see that something was bothering him; he seemed off in another place. Discussion died down with ten minutes left in class.

"Great discussion everyone," I said as I finished writing out notes about what I heard. "We've got ten minutes left so I want you to use that time to get a head start on your reading. I want you to read chapter four through six tonight." They began to get comfortable and read. "Jason, can you follow me?" He stood up and followed me into the hallway. I closed the door to give us some privacy and looked up and down the hallway to make sure we were alone. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure," he answered, his voice sounding defeated.

"Jason, you can talk to me. You're usually one of the main contributors to the discussion. Did you read the chapters this weekend?"

"Yes. I read them on Friday. I really liked it so far."

"Then why didn't you participate?"

"I've got other things on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about these other things? I'm here to listen. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, you see, there was a fire yesterday at my house."

"Oh, Jason. Is your family okay?"

"Yes. They're going to be. Tina and I were home, my parents had gone for a walk. I smelled the smoke and went to look for Tina. I couldn't find her. I looked for her; I really did. She wasn't upstairs. The firemen got us out, but I was supposed to take care of her. She was my responsibility. I let her down, and she got hurt. She's in the hospital still. The smoke inhalation was pretty bad for her. She wasn't breathing when the firemen took her outside. I was supposed to protect her, and I didn't. I let her down. I let her get hurt." He hung his head in shame. He was breathing erratically, getting very worked up.

"Jason, Jason. I want you to try to calm down. Take deep, slow breaths." After a few minutes he was calmer. "Do you know what started the fire?"

"It was electrical. The wiring in the wall was faulty. It spread through the walls."

"Then this isn't your fault. Jason, look at me." He finally looked up and I could see only guilt and sadness in his eyes. "This is not your fault. You tried to get to Tina. I know how much you love her. You would never do anything to hurt her. You did your best, and that's all anyone can ask of you. She's alive. That's what matters now. You and she are alive. Okay?" He nodded his head. "Why don't you go and see the counselor. Let Mr. Jennings know what happened. If he knows, he can talk to all your teachers so they know what to expect. This way you won't have to keep telling the story over and over. They'll give you time to come back into things. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Okay. I can do that." I smiled at him.

"Good. Go back in and get your stuff, then head to his office. I'll write you a pass."

We went back into the classroom. I handed him the pass and he left. _Oh, how heartbreaking. _He seemed to be taking responsibility for the fire and his sister's life. Hopefully Mr. Jennings would talk with him some. The bell rang and the classroom cleared. Sixth period was my off period, and I spent the time typing up the notes from each class. Seventh period went by fast. Once school was out I left to go to Jasper's for my first therapy session. My stomach was in knots, and a few times I felt as if I would lose my lunch.

I took a bus to my apartment then got my truck to drive to Jasper's house. He had decided our sessions would be best if done at his place. He knew I was very uncomfortable in any office setting. I arrived at 3:50, ten minutes before our appointment. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I sat on the steps to wait. He arrived within five minutes, running up to the door.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked incredulously. "You should have waited in the truck. I'm sorry for being later. I got held up at Alice's."

"The truck's as cold as it is out here, and you're not late. I was early, and trust me I understand about Alice. No need to apologize." He unlocked the door and let me inside. He took my coat and hung it up then got me a blanket to wrap up in. He took the next ten minutes to start a fire, saying I needed the extra heat.

"Okay, have a seat where you would like. I'm going to drop some stuff off in my room and grab a notepad. I'll be quick."

"Take your time." I sat in the oversized chair that Alice had bought him on a trip to New York. I always loved it because I felt as if it swallowed me. Jasper returned shortly and sat across the coffee table on the love seat. He had a yellow legal pad and pen. He pushed a water bottle towards me and sat one in front of hisself. "So, where do we start?"

"From the beginning. Normally, I would start with you telling me about yourself, but I know a lot about you. I want you to tell me about yourself starting from when you were young, but you can give me just a brief overview."

"Okay." I pushed off my shoes and pulled my feet underneath me. "I was born in Forks; both my parents were young. Mom took me and left dad before I was two. We moved to Phoenix. She dated a few guys, nothing very serious. She married Phil when I was in high school, and I decided to go live with Charlie so she could have time with Phil and travel with him. I finished high school and went to college. You know the rest." He finished writing something then looked up at me.

"Okay. Now tell me about you, not your family."

"Um. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Go over the events you just talked about again, but tell me about you during these times."

"Okay. I don't remember my first time in Forks. I don't like how Renee left Charlie. I mean, I can see why she left him I guess, but I don't like how. She just took me and left one night. They hadn't discussed anything before then.

"I took care of Renee once I got old enough to. I think the parent/child roles reversed when I was about ten if not a little earlier. She's a little erratic and scatterbrained. I felt pretty indifferent about the men she dated. They were just time fillers in my opinion. Then she met Phil.

"I liked Phil from the beginning. He's a little young for her in my opinion, but they make each other happy. He plays major league baseball. As you know, I'm not the athletic type." I readjusted my feet before continuing. "He was going to teach me to play, but…

"Anyway," I shook my head to clear the images of his teammates, "his team travels and Renee was splitting her time between us. I saw how much she wanted to be with him so I banished myself to Forks, to live with Charlie."

"Banished?" He looked up from the notepad he had been writing on, waiting for me to continue.

"Yes. I saw Charlie for two weeks each summer in Forks after Renee left. When I was fourteen, I stopped going to Forks. We went places in Cali after that. I didn't like Forks. It was dreary and cold, but Renee needed time with Phil, and I knew he would take care of her. I got to Forks and fell into the role of caretaker. Charlie never got over Renee, and never learned how to cook. I took over the housework and cooking.

"I met Alice which helped ease my distaste for Forks. Then we came here for college. Charlie needs me, or needed me, so I wanted to stay close." I waited a few moments as he wrote on that horrible notepad.

"Okay. Now I want you to tell me why you decided on therapy."

"Dr. C."

"Can you elaborate?"

"He asked me to. I had already been considering it. It's been almost a decade. It's getting hard to block it out. The nightmares and flashbacks are getting worse and the panic attacks are more frequent. I just want them to go away. Dr. C pushed me towards it."

"These nightmares, are they about Phoenix?"

"Sometimes," I whispered. "Sometimes they're about Jacob, and sometimes they're about the accident two weeks ago. I keep seeing those men being crushed."

"How often do you have them?"

"Two to three times a week."

"How often do you have panic attacks?"

"Sometimes they happen once or twice a day. If it's a bad day, they're worse. The worst one was when I thought I was going to black out."

"Okay. I want you to tell me what you think we should talk about. You know some of the issues you're dealing with. Tell me what they are."

I hadn't expected this. I thought therapy was for the shrink to ask the questions. I wasn't supposed to provide information. I wanted him to dig for it. I looked over at the fire as I thought. _What do I tell him? Do I leave out certain stuff? _He sat there waiting patiently. I knew he only wanted to help me, but right now it felt like he was prying.

"Bella," he said as he shifted in his seat, setting his notepad and pen by his side. "The reason I'm asking is because what you're willing to reveal is what we're going to talk about first. I will dig deeper later, but right now, I want you to be honest and open with me. This relationship will only work if you're willing to put in some effort. So, what are they?" I looked back towards him, taking a few moments to gather the courage.

"Phoenix," I whispered. "Baseball." I closed my eyes as the images came flooding back. "His teammates." I could see the knife in his hand. My breathing accelerated waiting for the cut. I had to think about something else. "Jacob." I cringed and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them tightly. "Sex." I could feel the sting in my cheek, the soreness all over my body. My chest tightened, and I could feel the tears as they leaked onto my face. My body began to shake. "Edward." My stomach churned. "Oh God, I'm going to be sick." Jasper tossed his notepad on the table and ran to kitchen. He returned with a trashcan in time for me to dry heave into it. Once I sat back up he moved the trashcan and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Take slow, deep breaths." I had to smile at the irony. I had just done this with Jason earlier. "Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. Look at me. Breathe with me." I watched his breathing and matched his pace. I could feel my pounding heartbeat begin to slow. Even though we got my breathing under control, I could still feel my body shaking. "Are you feeling better?" I tentatively nodded. He stood and returned to his seat.

"I've got one more question for you. Ready?" I nodded, ready for this session to be over. "What are you goals? What do you want to accomplish with therapy?"

"Don't laugh, but I want to learn to play baseball." I blushed. It would mean a lot to me to be able to play with Phil. "Um. I want to be comfortable in Forks without worrying about running into him. I want to stop the nightmares and panic attacks, and I want to be comfortable in my own skin."

"I wouldn't laugh at you, Bella. That's not a bad goal. Now, I'm going to give you an assessment. After that, you will have the choice to continue with therapy or forego it. Okay?" I nodded.

"You listed a few things that you felt needed to be worked on, and I agree with them. There are also a few that I think you are either not acknowledging or are not aware of. If you chose to continue with me, we'll explore those as well. This is not going to be easy. The things that happened, that you experienced, are deeply rooted in you, and it's going to take time to uncover them. Your goals are solid and a great thing to look forward to.

"If you continue, I would like to see you twice a week with no more than three days in between. The sessions will most likely be draining so evening would be best. Think about it. When you decide, call the Counseling Center and make your appointments with me. They know my schedule so they'll set it up. We will continue to meet here. Our sessions will be private. I promise I won't discuss this with anyone, even Alice. I want you to have total confidence and trust in me. Do you have any questions?"

"If I don't think I'm ready to talk about something, are you going to make me?"

"First, I'll never _make_ you do anything. Second, you will never be truly ready to talk about these things. You've spent the past decade suppressing them. It's engrained in you to hide them. You will have to force yourself to say them. I'll encourage you, and I'll push you to open up, however, I will never _force_ you to do anything."

"I don't think I have any questions." He stood and retrieved his cell phone.

"Alice," he said after she picked up. "Could you come over? Yes, I'm going to make dinner. Okay. I love you too." He put his phone back on the coffee table and turned to me. "You're welcome to stay for dinner. If you don't, I want Alice to drive you home, and I'll bring her back. You're not ready to drive right now. I want you to be safe."

"I'll stay if you don't mind. Rose is working late, and I don't feel like cooking right now."

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. Alice will be here in about ten minutes. I'm going to start dinner. How do you want your steak?"

**Jasper's POV**

"I really have to go now," I told Alice as I donned my coat. "Bella's appointment is at 4:00. I've got twenty minutes to get home."

"Okay," she said as she hugged me. "Do you want me to make you dinner?"

"No. I'm going to cook for you. I'll call you when Bella's session is over." I kissed her quickly and hurried out the door.

I was both nervous and excited for Bella's session. It had been a little over a week since she asked to start therapy. I had been waiting for this for years. She tried so hard to hide her pain. She had perfected her façade over the years. Alice had always had an inkling that something was wrong, but never thought it would be too bad. I've been hinting around for the past few years, trying to get Bella to consider therapy. She was so much like Jamie. I felt my heart squeeze just thinking her name. I missed my sister so much. I couldn't see what was happening with Jamie, but I could now recognize the signs in Bella. I wasn't going to let her wither away. She needed to face whatever it was that happened in her past.

I pulled into my driveway fifteen minutes later to find Bella sitting on the front porch steps. I should have known she would be early. She considered being on time being late. I would have to remember to put a spare key somewhere out there in case this happened again. I ran towards the door to get her inside. I didn't know how long she had been sitting in the cold.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. "You should have waited in the truck. I'm sorry for being later. I got held up at Alice's."

"The truck's as cold as it is out here, and you're not late. I was early, and trust me I understand about Alice. No need to apologize." I quickly unlocked the door and let her inside. I took her coat and hung it up then got her a blanket to wrap up in. I took the next ten minutes to start a fire. It was a cold day and even with the blanket she was bound to be freezing. This would help her warm up.

"Okay, have a seat where you would like. I'm going to drop some stuff off in my room and grab a notepad. I'll be quick."

"Take your time." I carried my briefcase towards my office. Once there I dropped it off and picked up a blank notepad. I hung my suit jacket up in my bedroom and retrieved two water bottles from the kitchen. I walked into the living room to find her in the large chair Alice got me from New York. It had always been her favorite. "So, where do we start?"

"From the beginning. Normally, I would start with you telling me about yourself, but I know a lot about you. I want you to tell me about yourself starting from when you were young; just a brief overview." I sat directly across from her and wrote her name, the date, and time on the top of the page.

"Okay." She pushed off her shoes and pulled her feet underneath her legs. It was a typical defense mechanism. "I was born in Forks; both my parents were young. Mom took me and left dad before I was two. We moved to Phoenix. She dated a few guys, nothing very serious. She married Phil when I was in high school, and I decided to go live with Charlie so she could have time with Phil and travel with him. I finished high school and went to college. You know the rest." I wrote out her timeline, noting things she had failed to mention that I already knew. It didn't surprise me that she told me things about other people. She was the type of person that put others before herself, which was reflected in her brief overview.

"Okay. Now tell me about you, not your family." She looked taken aback. I needed her to define her life based on her own experiences.

"Um. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Go over the events you just talked about again, but tell me about you during these times." I wrote pertinent words next to the events that we would discuss at a later date.

"Okay. I don't remember my first time in Forks. I don't like how Renee left Charlie. I mean, I can see why she left him I guess, but I don't like how." _Upset._ "She just took me and left one night." _Stolen._ "They hadn't discussed anything before then.

"I took care of Renee once I got old enough." _Caretaker._ "I think the parent/child roles reversed when I was about ten if not a little earlier." _Childhood?_ "She's a little erratic and scatterbrained. I felt pretty indifferent about the men she dated. They were just time fillers in my opinion. Then she met Phil.

"I liked Phil from the beginning. He's a little young for her in my opinion, but they make each other happy. He plays major league baseball. As you know, I'm not the athletic type." She wiggled around in her seat, indicating she was uncomfortable. "He was going to teach me to play, but…

"Anyway," she shook my head, "his team travels and Renee was splitting her time between us. I saw how much she wanted to be with him," _Abandonment issues?_ "so I banished myself to Forks, to live with Charlie."

"Banished?" I looked up from the notepad, waiting for her to elaborate. Banished was such a harsh word, indicative of disdain, hate, and devastation.

"Yes. I saw Charlie for two weeks each summer in Forks after Renee left. When I was fourteen, I stopped going to Forks." _What was the trigger?_ "We went places in Cali after that. I didn't like Forks. It was dreary and cold, but Renee needed time with Phil, and I knew he would take care of her." _Dependant on care giving._ "I got to Forks and fell into the role of caretaker. Charlie never got over Renee, and never learned how to cook. I took over the housework and cooking.

"I met Alice which helped ease my distaste for Forks. Then we came here for college. Charlie needs me, or needed me, so I wanted to stay close." _Abandonment issues? _

"Okay. Now I want you to tell me why you decided on therapy."

"Dr. C."

"Can you elaborate?"

"He asked me to. I had already been considering it. It's been eight years. It's getting hard to block it out. The nightmares and flashbacks are getting worse," I wrote down those words, "and the panic attacks are more frequent. I just want them to go away. Dr. C pushed me towards it."

"These nightmares, are they about Phoenix?"

"Sometimes," she whispered. "Sometimes they're about Jacob, and sometimes they're about the accident two weeks ago. I keep seeing those men being crushed." I wrote down each thing she talked about. If she continued with therapy, we would discuss not only the events that led to the nightmares but the nightmares themselves as well.

"How often do you have them?"

"Two to three times a week." That was very often. _Did she have nightmares while on the sleeping pills? _That would be a question for later.

"How often do you have panic attacks?"

"Sometimes they happen once or twice a day. If it's a bad day, they're worse. The worst one was when I thought I was going to black out." _Has she been taking her medicine?_

"Okay. I want you to tell me what you think we should talk about. You know some of the issues you're dealing with. Tell me what they are."

She froze. I guess she hadn't been expecting that. I wanted her to give me some place to start. If she revealed it, it would be my first issue to delve into. She looked over at the fire. I sat there waiting patiently. After a few minutes I spoke.

"Bella," I said as I set my notepad and pen by my side. "The reason I'm asking is because what you're willing to reveal is what we're going to talk about first. I will dig deeper later, but right now, I want you to be honest and open with me. This relationship will only work if you're willing to put in some effort. So, what are they?" She looked back towards me, taking a few moments to gather the courage.

"Phoenix," she whispered. I wrote it on the next page. "Baseball." She closed her eyes. "His teammates." Her eyes scrunched together and breathing accelerated. "Jacob." She cringed and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly; another defense mechanism. "Sex." Her body began to shake. I waited for her to start controlling her panic attack. "Edward." I wrote it down and underlined it. That would be the first thing we discussed next session. "Oh God, I'm going to be sick." I tossed my notepad on the table and ran to kitchen, returning with a trashcan in time for her to dry heave into it. When she was done and sat back up, I moved the trashcan and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Take slow, deep breaths." I could see a faint smile. "Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. Look at me. Breathe with me." She watched my breathing and matched its pace. Even after her breathing was under control, I could still see her body shaking. "Are you feeling better?" She tentatively nodded. I stood and returned to my seat.

"I've got one more question for you. Ready?" She nodded. I knew she couldn't handle much more, but the last question was the most important. "What are you goals? What do you want to accomplish with therapy?"

"Don't laugh, but I want to learn to play baseball." She blushed. I wrote on the notepad, _Phil is more important than she wants to admit. _"Um. I want to be comfortable in Forks without worrying about running into him." _Fear of Jacob. Abuse?_ "I want to stop the nightmares and panic attacks, and I want to be comfortable in my own skin."

"I wouldn't laugh at you, Bella. That's not a bad goal. Now, I'm going to give you an assessment. After that, you will have the choice to continue with therapy or forego it. Okay?" She nodded.

"You listed a few things that you felt needed to be worked on, and I agree with them. There are also a few that I think you are either not acknowledging or are not aware of. If you chose to continue with me, well explore those as well. This is not going to be easy. The things that happened, that you experienced, are deeply rooted in you, and it's going to take time to uncover them. Your goals are solid and a great thing to look forward to.

"If you continue, I would like to see you twice a week with no more than three days in between. The sessions will most likely be draining so evening would be best. Think about it. When you decide, call the Counseling Center and make your appointments with me. They know my schedule so they'll set it up. We will continue to meet here. Our sessions will be private. I promise I won't discuss this with anyone, even Alice. I want you to have total confidence and trust in me. Do you have any questions?"

"If I don't think I'm ready to talk about something, are you going to make me?"

"First, I'll never _make_ you do anything. Second, you will never be truly ready to talk about these things. You've spent the past decade suppressing them. It's engrained in you to hide them. You will have to force yourself to say them. I'll encourage you, and I'll push you to open us. I will never _force_ you to do anything."

"I don't think I have any questions." I stood and retrieved my cell phone. She was in no condition to drive herself home. She was still shaking.

"Alice," I said after she picked up.

"Hey, Jazzy," she answered cheerily. "What's up?"

"Could you come over?"

"Sure, are you done with Bella? You still gonna cook?"

"Yes, I'm going to make dinner."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." I put my phone back on the coffee table and turned to Bella. "You're welcome to stay for dinner. If you don't, I want Alice to drive you home, and I'll bring her back. You're not ready to drive right now. I want you to be safe." I could see relief in her eyes.

"I'll stay if you don't mind. Rose is working late, and I don't feel like cooking right now."

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. Alice will be here in about ten minutes. I'm going to start dinner. How do you want your steak?"

"Medium please, and thanks for letting me eat dinner."

"No problem. I'll call you and Alice when it's ready."

* * *

**AN: So, there's Bella's first session. I won't be writing a chapter on each of her sessions. If there's something worth noting I will. I hope Jasper's POV shed some insight into what is going on. Leave me a review, let me know what you think, and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter; Bella and Edward get reaquainted.**


	11. 10: What are the Odds?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter10: What Are the Odds?**_

Edward's POV

Today had been long, tiring, and heartbreaking. We had already responded to three calls: cardiac arrest of a 44-year-old male, gunshot wound to the chest of a 15-year-old female, and a six-car pileup involving a bus on the 405 with one fatality and seven injuries. The fatality was an adorable seven-year-old blonde hair, blue-eyed little girl. She had been riding in the backseat of the minivan, both parents in the front seat. They survived with only scratches. I dropped my bag in the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge. Emmett and I headed towards the 'living room' to de-stress by watching a Mariner's game. I looked up at the clock as we sat. It was 4:30pm, only one hour until Emmett and I drove to Mason Medical. Hopefully the reintroduction with Bella would brighten my day.

"Eddie," Emmett said harshly forty-five minutes later. "If you don't sit down and stop pacing, I'll have to pummel your ass." I would have been offended, but I saw a smirk cross his face. "We will leave in fifteen minutes and get you to your precious Bella. Now, I have put up with your pacing for almost an hour. You're making me antsy. Sit."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I sat next to him on the couch and tried to focus on the game. His hand came down hard on my knee not five minutes later. I then realized my leg had been bouncing in anticipation. "Sorry again."

I was nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she's creeped out by me just showing up at her appointment? _This was all so stressful. I had been anxious since her friend Alice had stopped by on Tuesday. My days had seemed to drag by after that unexpected encounter. Emmett, obviously, was growing impatient with my restlessness. I had taken my frustrations out on him as I let my confidence waver and therefore insecurities flare. He had been uncharacteristically calm and supportive about everything. The brother I knew would have jumped at the chance to tease me about a girl.

"Damnit, Edward," his sharpness brought me out of my musings. "Get up. We're leaving. I can't take your fidgeting." I immediately popped up from the couch and headed to the rig. I got my bag on the way and slid into the driver's seat, waiting on Emmett. "Okay, take us to Mason. Let's go get your girl." I had to smile at his wording. He was always so dramatic.

We arrived at the hospital at 5:35. I had ten minutes to prepare to see Bella again. I could feel the goofy grin on my face. I decided I would accompany Emmett to Dr. Denali's office. He had been helping Dr. Denali with some research on a rare disease that had been discovered at Mason Medical. Emmett had been considering a change in career. He enjoyed saving lives and I couldn't ask for a better partner, but I always knew he would rather prevent the need for it. Research was his passion. I would probably take the test to become a paramedic once he finally decided to move on. We parked the ambulance and made our way to the stairs. Dr. Denali's office was only on the third floor. Emmett knocked.

"Come in," Dr. Denali answered, smiling as we walked in. "Hello, boys. How are you today?"

"Good," Emmett answered. "Dad says you have some research for me." Dr. Denali chuckled.

"I do. I love that you're so eager. How is Carlisle by the way? Have you two seen them recently?" I stood at the back of his office, letting Emmett take the lead in the conversation. He and Dr. D had formed a friendship since their research began.

"We just went up to visit them last week, and they'll be here tomorrow to spend the day with us. Dad is doing well. He's overextending himself and not getting enough sleep, but that's just dad. He's worried about the patient he referred to you." He nodded as a frown marred his face.

"And your mother?"

"She's doing great. Her garden is impeccable, and she ordered some new plants to add. She found a new house nearby that she's going to remodel. It should keep her busy for a while."

"That's great. Now, I have an article here pertaining to the Sitosterolemia case from last month. It's quite informative. There were some abnormal results I wanted to discuss. I actually have an appointment right now. It's routine, but I need to do this. Can you stay for about half an hour?"

"We can try," I answered when Emmett looked to me. "I can't promise we won't get called. It's been a rough day."

"I understand. If I could just…Wait! Edward, would you like to attend to my appointment? It's nothing you can't handle. It's actually something you do on many calls. Emmett and I will come down so I can assess once we've looked over this data. Would you be okay with that?"

"Really?" I had always enjoyed shadowing physicians when I was considering Med School. I never was allowed to assist. This would be great. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful. She's in the ER, room four. All the supplies are there. We'll be down in about fifteen minutes. I appreciate this."

"No thanks necessary."

"I'll call ER and let them know you'll be handling the case. Her chart will be at the desk."

He was already distracted, the Sitosterolemia file opened on his desk. Emmett pulled up a chair, and just like that, they were off in their own world. I walked out of his office and towards the ER. I looked at my watch. 5:45. Bella should be here for her appointment. _Idiot! Why didn't you ask Alice for the location of her appointment? _I hurried. I wanted to get done quickly so I could try to find Bella. I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers twice.

"Hello, Edward," a nasally voice said from the nurses' station causing me to cringe. I had been hoping to avoid her.

"Nurse Stanley," I said with a curt nod.

"Oh, there's no need for formalities." She smiled what she thought was a sexy smile. I had been avoiding her for the past three years. She had been fishing for a date since the day I met her. "You can call me Jessica. So, Dr. Denali called and said you would be handling one of his cases. That's like so awesome. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes. May I have the chart?"

"Of course." She handed it to me, making sure to graze her hand with mine. I pulled away and turned to room four. "If you're free for dinner, maybe we could get something to eat together."

"I'm still on-duty. Have a nice evening." I picked up my pace and walked into the room while looking over the chart. I didn't even know what I would be doing. I looked at the chart when I greeted the patient. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'll be handling your dressing today."

"Hello, Edward." I snapped my head up from the chart when I heard her mesmerizing voice.

"Bella." Her name came out breathy; she was breathtaking. She was wearing a pair of grey dress pants and a black, short-sleeve sweater over a white button up, a thin black belt around her waist. Her hair fell loose, slightly curled at the end. She was wearing a minimal amount of makeup. I could remember what she looked like at the accident, and although she was looking a little pale, I could tell she was beautiful even then. My memories hadn't done her justice. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked down to form a shield with her hair. I could see the red creeping into her cheeks. Her blush was lovely. I probably stood there silent for a full minute; my nerves were taut. What do you say to the girl that's been occupying your thoughts constantly?_ Couldn't you have thought ahead for this?_

"How have you been?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. I mentally slapped my forehead. _If she were doing well she wouldn't be here._

"As well as can be expected. I've added a new injury to the list." She held up her arm to indicate the burn. I had to laugh; she was treating it so casually. I remembered her saying she was klutz. She wasn't joking.

"It seems you have. Tell me how this happened." I sat down on the stool and began redressing the burn.

"I was cooking breakfast for my dad and his girlfriend. I grabbed the pot of syrup off the stove, turned around, and passed out before I made it to the table. Apparently, the syrup landed on my arm. I don't remember though. I'm sure that was a wonderful first impression on my could-be stepmom."

"That's pretty brave to cook as a first impression." I discarded the old gauze and retrieved the topical antibiotic, holding her hand while I applied it. I felt that familiar spark when we touched. I looked up to see if there was any indication she felt it too. She looked unphased.

"Oh, no. I love to cook. If I weren't on my current career course, I would be at culinary school. Cooking is one of my two passions."

"Literature is the other?"

"Close. Wr-Wait. What made you say that? We didn't talk about that at the accident." I could feel my face heat up. _You idiot! You are starting to sound like a stalking creepster. _It was something I had learned through my research. I figured the best way to approach this would be full disclosure.

"I, um. Well, I've been thinking about you since the accident." I chanced a look at her face. Another blush was making its way onto her face. "I've been trying to find you. All I had to go off was your name. I checked the internet and found some of your work. I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm flattered." I left the burn unwrapped so Dr. Denali could look at it before finishing. "I've actually-well, I wanted to see you too." She averted her eyes upon her confession. I squeezed her hand to show some comfort. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. At that moment, I had never seen anything so sexy and innocent at the same time. Something inside me stirred. I wanted so badly to lean down and brush my lips against hers.

"I'm really glad." I cleared my throat and looked away when I realized I had been staring. "Well, Dr. Denali will be down in a few minutes to take a look. I could keep you company while you wait?" It came out as more of a question. She nodded shyly and looked down at her hand still in mine. I felt heat in my cheeks when I pulled my hand away.

"What are the odds?"

"Excuse me?" I looked back.

"What are the odds that you would happen to be here when I have an appointment and just happen to be helping me?" I couldn't lie to her.

"They were relatively high actually." She looked confused. "I, uh, had a visit earlier this week; someone that knew you." Her face fell.

"_Alice._" She looked miffed.

"Yes. I returned to the station after a call. There was a woman waiting for Emmett and me. She's a ball of energy." Bella laughed and nodded her agreement. "She said she had been looking for us and wanted to talk about you. She interrogated me for a good half hour before telling me you would be here today." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I am so sorry about that. Sometimes she gets a mind of her own. I told her to let me handle this. I'm really-"

"Please don't apologize. I'm not sorry she found me. If she hadn't, I might not have found you." I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back. "I don't mind what she did. She had your best interest in mind. You should be happy she took the time to interrogate me. She really cares for you."

"She's my best friend," she said with a shrug.

Dr. Denali and Emmett arrived. I watched as Dr. Denali checked over her burn then wrapped her arm in gauze. The burn was healing well. He said she would probably keep coming to the hospital for another week. She listened attentively as I watched her closely. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her face had color that wasn't present at the accident; it lit up her features. She winched at one point, and I felt that protective feeling rise in me again. I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt. Soon, her appointment was concluded and she was scheduling her appointment for the following day. All I could think of was how little time I actually had to spend with her.

**Bella's POV**

Dr. D concluded the visit and we scheduled for the following day. Edward and Emmett stood near the door watching. My heart was still racing, and the butterflies were still present in my stomach. Being near Edward was doing strange things to my body. I hadn't felt this way around a man before. I also enjoyed talking with Edward immensely. I didn't want for this to end, but I had heard him yell to someone that he was on-duty. He wouldn't have time. I was giving myself a mental pep talk in hopes to raise my courage to ask to see him again when Dr. D left.

"Edward," Emmett said. "I'm going to check on the rig. We need to get back to the station soon. Bella it was great to see you again. Try to stay on your feet from now on." I laughed, not only because he was funny but he was the only person so far that was willing to joke about it with me.

"I promise to try," I replied, "but I don't make any guarantees."

"I hope to see you again. Hopefully Eddie gets his shit together." He hugged me before he left, and his touch did not bother me.

"I hope to as well." I said through my giggles. Edward was scowling at his brother. I stood and gathered my belongings. When I turned back to Edward I had built up the courage to ask if I could see him again, but he cut me off.

"Actually Bella, I hate that I have to leave. I would really like to continue this. I was wondering, maybe we could, coffee, because coffee in Seattle, it's kind of required." My heart melted watching him. He was kicking his foot back and forth, cheeks flamed red, stuttering, and oh so adorable. _Swoon._ I understood what he was asking, but I was going to make him say it.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning or snickering. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to get coffee with me?" I couldn't contain my smile after that. I nodded. "Great! How about tomorrow? My parents are coming in for a visit, and we're taking them out to lunch and dinner. Otherwise, I would ask you on a proper date. It's just not the best timing, but I'll take what I can get. It'll be casual, no pressure. I just really want-"

"Edward, I said yes. You don't have to convince me." I couldn't contain my giggle. He narrowed his eyes.

"You did that on purpose." I could only nod as my giggles turned into full laughter. He finally joined in the laughter.

"What time did you have in mind?" I had finally calmed down, and we began walking towards the exit.

"When are you available?"

"Tomorrow's a half-day so I'm free after noon." He looked at me with a curious face. "I teach high school literature. They're releasing everyone at noon." He nodded his head in understanding. We stopped near his ambulance. I could see Emmett peeking through the back window of the ambulance with a huge grin. I averted my gaze and pretended he wasn't there, trying to hold back my own smile. My idea of him being a teddy bear had only been reinforced in the past few minutes. I could see him being a great friend.

"Would three work for you?" I nodded my head, trying to keep my enthusiasm in check. "Let's meet at the Starbucks at 7th and Shelton. Do you know where that is?" I nodded again. I drove by it often when headed towards Alice's apartment. "Great. I guess I better go. I'm sure you have somewhere to be." He scratched the back of his neck. "It was good to see you again. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Same here." He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back. I felt my face heat up while my heart sped up and the butterflies went wild. No one had ever done that before.

"Until tomorrow," he whispered. I watched as he walked backwards with a crooked smile that made my heart stutter. Once he disappeared into the passenger side, I turned to walk in the opposite direction towards my truck.

I felt lighter and almost skipped to my truck, but quickly reminded myself of the nearly but not quite healed ankle. I wouldn't chance spraining it again. I was going to drive straight to Alice's. She was going to answer for this; not that I wasn't grateful. I told her, however, not to do anything rash. She should have listened.

I drove on autopilot thinking over our meeting. Edward wanted to see me again! He wasn't just meeting me for coffee. He was meeting me for coffee while his parents were here to visit. He was taking time away from them to see me. I should have protested and insisted he stay with his parents, but I was essentially a selfish creature. I wanted that time with him. I knocked on Alice's door still a little perturbed with her interference. She opened the door quickly with a broad smile on her face.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I began sternly but stopped upon my realization. "Cullen," I whispered. "That's odd. I didn't connect it earlier."

"So, are you mad at me," she asked, "or just musing over my last name?" She looked at me curiously.

"You have the same last name." Her eyebrows knit together.

"Who?"

"You, Edward, and Emmett."

"Please come in and tell me about this Edward and Emmett." Her smug smile reminded me what I came here for in the first place. I walked in and pulled her onto the couch with me.

"You meddling pixie. You went to his station. You told him where I would be. I don't know how you managed to get him to treat me, but you meddled." Her smile never left her face while she was slightly bouncing.

"Okay Bella, listen to me. You weren't doing everything you could to find him. You were looking, but not as hard as you could. I'm your best friend. I want you to be happy. Edward made you happy. I haven't seen that in a long time. Is it so wrong for me to want to see you happy?

"You have a shot with a decent guy. I'm not going to let you pass that up just because you're scared."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. Whatever happened in Phoenix and with Jacob, it scarred you. You've been carrying it around for almost a decade. It's becoming such an integral part of you that you don't want to think of yourself any other way. Happy is something you haven't known in a very long time. So now, when it's staring you in the face, you're willing to push it away because it's not something you're accustomed to. I'm not going to let you pass this up. I love you too much to do that." I felt a tear leak out of my eye and down my cheek. I hung my head in resignation.

"You're right. I'm scared, but I have reason to be! You don't know what happened. You don't know how it could affect whatever this is with Edward. I haven't worked through everything yet. Plus, no one deserves to be burdened with my past. I should put this all behind me before starting anything new. I just-"

"Damnit Bella. Stop making excuses. That's all you're doing." She had risen from her seat and was pacing in front of the couch. "I understand that you're scared. God, do I understand! What happened, happened. If this thing with Edward goes somewhere eventually, you will have to tell him. It's not something you will 'put behind you.' This is something you will learn to live with, and so will everyone else important in your life. Take a chance. Take the risk. This could be something great."

"Jasper and I haven't even started talking about the possibility of new relationships. What if he thinks I should wait?" She sat next to me and took my hand in hers. She looked at me with so much sympathy.

"How could this be detrimental? What better way to deal with this than to be with someone who would treat you right and show you that not all men are what you have pictured in your head?"

I could feel my resolve folding. I wanted to take a chance with Edward. He made me feel things I had never felt before. No man had ever given me butterflies. No man had ever touched me so tenderly, been so gentle. He stirred things in me I didn't know existed. For the first time since I could remember, I looked at the future with something other than disdain. _Maybe I can have what Alice and Jasper have. Maybe I'm meant to be something to someone._

I felt something strange. It took a minute to realize it was hope. I felt hopeful, a feeling foreign to me for so long. I could be in a successful, happy relationship. Maybe it wouldn't be Edward, maybe it was years down the road, but I could have that. Why not try now with Edward? I just had to take a risk. I just had to try. I looked at Alice, realizing I had been silent for a while. She was sitting patiently, quietly, a true feat for her. I could see the hope in her eyes. She wanted me to be happy. I knew that, but to see her push for it so hard, just for me, was a bit overwhelming.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay?" I watched as her smile grew. "Really? You'll try?"

"Yes. It scares the shit out of me, though. I don't want to start something that's doomed from the beginning, and that's how I'm feeling right now."

"It's not doomed from the beginning, but I understand the fear. Jasper and I are here for you. We want you to be happy. We'll do whatever we can to help. If there's something you're worried about, you can talk to us. Well, I'm the best friend so you're required to tell me all the details. Jasper's the therapist so you're required to talk to him too. It's a win-situation; nothing to worry about." She smiled brightly, and I could only chuckle. Of course she would pull the best friend card.

"Well, please don't tell Jasper yet. I want to go to coffee and get a better handle on the situation. I will talk to Jasper about it at our session Monday. Are you okay with that? I wouldn't ask you to lie, so if he asks be truthful. Just don't bring it up out of nowhere until our next session. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Now rewind. He treated you? I didn't have anything to do with that."

"He redressed the burn. Dr. D came down to inspect it, but he did the work. I just assumed you were behind that too."

"Nope. I had nothing to do with it. That was all him. It sounds to me like he might like you, Bella Swan. I think you're worrying over nothing." She nudged my side as we leaned back against the couch and she sighed. "I think you would look good together. He's a cutie."

"He is isn't he? That hair is just begging me to run my fingers through it. He's got the most vivid green eyes, and oh his arms." I shivered in delight. "Did you see them? They look so strong. I just want him to wrap me up in a tight hug. Ugh!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! I have never seen this side of you." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I rather like this bold, brazen brunette. Where has she been for so long?"

"Hidden away in fear. You're right though. I can't keep hiding. I need to face this and move on. Well, it's easy to say. The practicality of it will be another thing all together."

"I know, but you'll have support." She looked at me in confusion. "What were you saying earlier about my last name?"

"Oh, yeah! You all have the same last name. I didn't make the connection when he told me, but it's odd. Don't you think so? Cullen is not the most common last name."

"Do you think we're related?"

"No, well I doubt it. He and Emmett are adopted. They took their adopted parents last name, so they can't be related to you."

"You never know. Cullen is my real last name. When Liam and Siobhan adopted me, they chose to keep my last name."

"Why did I not know this before?"

"I don't know. It's not something I really talk about. We've known each other for eight years. How often have I talked about being adopted?" I nodded in understanding. It had almost been a taboo subject growing up. "Liam always said they never intended to hide the truth, and that they wanted me to have a connection to my past, that it wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"Apparently, my mother was very young and wanted me to have the best life possible. It was something she didn't feel she could give me. She never resented me, or hated me.

"Maybe it's Edward and Emmett's parents I'm related to. If that were true, I would be related to them in a roundabout way. Wouldn't that be interesting?" She shook her head as if throwing the thought away. The odds are pretty low though so let's not worry about it."

"Have you ever thought about trying to find your birth mother?"

"Oh, it's crossed my mind before. She should be about 39 or 40 now. That's all I know, that she was fifteen when she had me. I don't even know if she's alive though. I think that's what holds me back the most. I don't know if I could handle trying to find her only to find out she's no longer living."

"Well if you ever want to find her, I'm here for you." She smiled at me.

"I know. Now we need to get on to the important stuff." She looked at me with complete seriousness. "What are you going to wear to coffee?"

* * *

**AN: First, I am so, so sorry for this being late. Last week I had finals, it was my last week at work, and I moved. It was crazy hectic. Still is really. Second, I hope this isn't that disappointing. It's not the grand reunion that some were expecting. I wanted it to be realistic and simple. Third, this is unedited so sorry for any flubs. Next chapter will be the coffee date. We'll see more of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. Hmm? How does he fit in? Review and I'll send a sneak peek at next chapter. **


	12. 11: Latte Lovin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 11: Latte Lovin**_

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and I were released from work at 8:30am. Our last call had ended just fifteen minutes before. A nine-year-old boy had fallen off a slide at a local park. He not only broke his arm but hit his head hard giving himself a concussion and only God knows what else. We took him, Luke, to the hospital where he would undergo a barrage of tests to make sure there was no serious head trauma. Sometimes the worst part of the job is dropping off the patient and not getting a follow-up. We wouldn't know if he came out with just the broken arm and concussion or something more life-threatening.

I walked out of the station and got into my Volvo to wait for Emmett. He was finishing his paperwork. I leaned back against the headrest completely exhausted. We had finished this twenty four hour shift with a total of fourteen calls. It was a long day, but what was to come made the dreariness fade. Our parents were coming in to spend the day and night with us. This was our first attempt at making sure we visited them at least once a week. I really had missed Esme and Carlisle. I felt bad for going so long without seeing her a few weeks prior.

Most importantly though, a fact I wouldn't be admitting to my parents, I would be seeing Bella today. In six and a half hours, I would have her undivided attention with no interruptions and no reason to hurry. I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to see her outside of a medical setting. I wasn't lying to Alice when I said I wanted to get to know her better. Her illness had been on my mind lately, more specifically her attitude. Even though she wasn't getting answers she needed to fight whatever this was. It would be key to her recovery. I wanted to make sure there was still a fire in her. She wouldn't do what Tanya did. I wouldn't allow it. My ringing phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I answered without opening my eyes or lifting my head.

"Hi, sweetheart," my mom's voice said cheerily. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I sighed. "It was a tough shift. We had fourteen calls. It's looking up though. You and dad will be here soon."

"We will." I could hear her smile through the phone. She was looking forward to this visit immensely. I had thought about it the other day. This would be only their third visit to the apartment. Somehow, we had really lost touch over the years. "We are just now leaving Forks so expect us around 11:30. We figured we would meet you at whatever restaurant then let you two sleep between then and dinner. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds great. We were thinking about going to Baja's. You and dad really liked it last time we ate there. Then you two will come back to the apartment and get situated while we nap. We can decide on dinner later."

"Okay. We will meet you at the restaurant at 11:30. Tell Emmett I said to get some sleep before lunch, and we'll see him soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up as Emmett got into the passenger side. "That was mom on the phone. She said to get some sleep and meet them at Baja's for lunch."

"Sounds good," he said in a weary and groggy voice. "Now take me home little brother. My bed is calling me."

I pulled into Baja's parking lot around 11:15. I did not see dad's Mercedes anywhere so I went in to get us a table. They arrived at exactly 11:30 and were led to our table by our waitress. I stood and pulled mom into a tight hug. She seemed very excited and looked at me with a knowing smile. Dad followed with a quick hug and pat on the shoulder. He seemed tired but otherwise in good spirits. They greeted Emmett next and we sat down. Small talk ensued until our waitress took our order.

"So Edward said you had a long shift," mom said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There were a lot of calls about kids," Emmett said wearily. "Those are the hardest. A little girl died today at the 405 pile up." Esme gasped.

"Oh, Sweetie. I saw that on the news. How heartbreaking! Did you two treat her?" Emmett nodded as we both hung our head.

"Look at me my sons," Carlisle's voice was laced with sympathy and authority. I looked up to meet his kind, compassionate eyes. "I have no doubt that you two did the very best that you could. Losing a patient is hard for anyone, especially when it is a child. It is not something you will get used to or get over. It is something you must learn to accept and move on from. Know that her death is in no way your fault. When it is someone's time, no amount of effort will change that. She wasn't meant for this world any longer. Please understand that." He smiled kindly, his words both comforting and helpful.

"Thanks dad," I said softly. "Now let's move onto something not so depressing. How is the new house?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," mom said as she clapped her hands together. Her eyes were alight and excitement contagious. "I've decided to try something a little out of my comfort zone. I've been doing some research lately and come across a few articles that have talked about handicap accessible homes. Right now there are a lot of businesses having to update their buildings to meet ADA codes. It hasn't quite hit the residential side of architecture yet. I'm learning that a lot of houses are not equipped for such a thing. I want to make sure that those who need it have it available to them without having to buy a house then pay for renovations. It should already be an option."

"That's great."

Conversation flowed from there. Mom and dad updated us on their week and asked if we had plans for Valentine's Day. We told them about picking up an extra shift to allow those with significant others the time off. It wasn't much of a sacrifice when you were single. They told us about their planned trip to Denali to see Carlisle's sister and brother-in-law Kate and Garrett and their daughter Corrine the next week. It had been a few months since their last visit, and Corrine was turning nine on Wednesday. One of the things she asked for as a present was a visit from her 'Uncle Carly and Aunt Essy'.

"So, no plans for Valentine's Day," mom said while fighting to hold in a smile. "Does that mean there's no woman in your life, or just no one significant enough yet?" Emmett bellowed in laughter.

"There's actually some headway on that subject," he said as he nudged me. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I fought my own smile. They were ganging up on me; this had to be orchestrated. "Go ahead Edward. Tell them now that you're ditching them later."

"I'm not ditching you," I said quickly as I looked up, imploring them to believe me. "I'm just going for coffee with her. I'll be back before dinner. I promise."

"No need to apologize, Sweetheart," my mom said with a gleam in her eyes. "Would this coffee happen to be with Bella?"

"It is." I smiled brightly, unable to contain it. "Well, not just Bella." They all looked at me curiously. "I'm having coffee with Brown Eyes." Mom and dad looked at each other then down at their plates.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Dad asked as he ate a spoonful of rice, trying to avoid my gaze.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You both figured it out last week. Then you decided not to tell me. I could have gotten a hold of her quicker if you had told me." Mom had a large grin on her face.

"Sweetheart," she began calmly. "You know your father couldn't have said anything. That would have been a breach of doctor/patient confidentiality. I'm really glad you found her though. She's a wonderful girl. We've always thought she was special. We have a bit of a soft spot for her."

"Oh, who are you kidding? You would have adopted her on the spot if given the chance." I watched as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Son, I think you couldn't find a better person than Isabella. She's very special.

"I must caution you though. She's very fragile, and you need to take care with her. She's dealing with a lot." He hesitated. I looked at him, willing him to continue his thought. "Well, she's dealing with a lot more than Tanya did. Please, be careful.

"You are my son. I love you with everything I am, and you can never do anything to change that. However, if you hurt her, I won't go easy on you." It may have been said in a teasing tone, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't kidding around, and that told me there was more going on than I was aware of. I nodded in agreement.

We spent the remainder of lunch talking about mom's new remodeling project, Emmett's research, and dad's new hobby. Apparently, he had recently taken a liking to restoring cars. He was currently working on a 1968 Mustang. I was shocked. I had never known he even liked old cars, much less wanted to restore them. It was an interesting nugget of information to tuck away for later. It would help immensely when thinking of birthday and Christmas gifts. After a wonderful lunch, we drove back to the apartment.

I met Carlisle and Esme in the driveway and retrieved their bags from the trunk before they stepped out of the car. I dropped their bags in my room as mom gave a disapproving look. I gave my 'don't argue with me' look that I had learned from her. She huffed and fought a smile, unable to contain it. We had argued a few days ago about sleeping arrangements. I told her it was unnecessary to pay for a hotel when we had plenty of room in the apartment. I had insisted on taking the couch. It was only one night. She had said she was 'putting me out.' I had only laughed. After everything they had done for me, this was the least I could do in return.

I looked at the clock as we settled down on the couch. Only two hours before I could go see Bella again. I smiled at the thought. She had been in my thoughts since the accident, but since seeing her again, she became a permanent fixture. Mom patted my knee in a mothering way. I looked over to see a very smug smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"How much longer?" She asked as she giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing I was caught.

"Two hours. We're meeting at the Starbucks by the station. I figured coffee was casual enough."

"So when did you two reconnect?" Dad was looking at me now, that same gleam in his eyes from last week's dinner.

"Yesterday. It was bizarre really. Her best friend Alice found us at the station. Bella didn't know she was looking for us. She interrogated me then told me Bella would be at Mason Medical for an appointment. We went there and stopped by Dr. Denali's office so Emmett could pick up some research. They got off into their own little world, and he asked me to treat his next appointment. It happened to be Bella."

"How is she?" Dad asked. "Is she following my instructions?"

"It's still weird that she was your patient," I said absently. "Well, she's showing up to all of her appointments. The burn is healing well, no infection. She will be getting it dressed for about another week then will leave it exposed."

"That's great. How is she with everything else though?" I frowned.

"I'm not sure. She seemed fine, very upbeat. I'll ask when I see her today. It's been on my mind lately."

"Sweetheart, why don't you go lie down for a while? Take a nap. That way you will be feeling refreshed for your coffee date." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking to my room to do just that.

I arrived at the Starbucks at 2:45, eager to see her again. I took a seat at a small table outside to take advantage of the rare sunny day. I positioned myself with my back to the wall so I could see in both directions. I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and grey pea coat; it was my third outfit change. _I'm such a girl! _I didn't want to look like I was trying hard, even if I was. I had told her casual, but I still wanted to look good for her.

I heard the tones at the station down the street go off. I looked to my left and watched as an engine, ladder truck, and two ambulances pulled out and turned north. I said a small prayer for my coworkers and all those involved. I pulled my phone from my back pocket to look at the time. 2:53. I still had a few minutes.

"Hello," came a tentative voice. I looked up to see her standing to my right.

"Hi," I said enthusiastically as I stood. I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug surprising myself. That hadn't been part of my plan. I did enjoy it though. I felt that spark again, and it also felt right. Just like at the accident she felt like she fit there. I pulled back reluctantly. "Have a seat. I'll go get drinks. What would you like?"

"Can I have a tall vanilla bean frappachino?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." I smiled before heading inside.

There were three people in front of me. I finally placed our order and stood back to wait. It was taking longer than I would like. I looked out the window at Bella only to see her staring at me. When she realized she'd been caught she blushed and looked away. I could only smile. Her blush was lovely. After what felt like five minutes, our orders were ready. I went back out to the table at sat next to her.

"Here you go," I said as I pushed her drink in front of her. "I hope you don't mind sitting outside. It's rarely this sunny."

"Not at all," she smiled then took a sip of her drink. "Thank you. I love sunny weather. It may not be Phoenix sunny but sun none the less."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I dug in my pocket to pull out the keychain and laid it in her hand. She opened her mouth and closed it, repeating that action a few times. "You left it at the scene. I figured you would want it back. I wouldn't have guessed you to be into mystics." She furrowed her brow and looked at me confused. "The Phoenix." I pointed to the bird on the keychain.

"Oh!" She giggled which caused me to smile. "I'm not. I'm originally from Phoenix. My stepdad, Phil, gave it to me as a joke. I thought I had lost it. Thank you for giving it back; it means a lot to me."

"When did you come to Seattle then?"

"I've been in Seattle for six years. I moved to Forks to live with my dad at age 17 and started at Seattle U when I was 18."

"Where was your favorite place to live?"

"Seattle." She didn't hesitate and her voice took on a harsh tone. She shook her head and started talking again before I could ponder on the change. "How about you? Are you from Seattle?"

"No. I was born in Chicago and lived there for nine years. After that I lived in a group home for a year in Alaska." I smiled inwardly and tried not to laugh at what I was about to say. "Then Carlisle and Esme adopted me and we moved to-" She began coughing. I patted her back. "Are you okay?"

"Dr. C is your dad? Why didn't I make that connection earlier?" I just smiled and laughed. I was hoping she wouldn't be mad. "Did you know I knew them?"

"No. I just made the connection a couple of hours ago while we were talking. Isn't it ironic?" She just nodded. "We moved to Seattle after I was adopted. Emmett and I stayed here when they moved to Forks."

"Oh." She looked deep in thought.

"Are you mad?" That was my fear. If she were mad and thought I had betrayed her, there wouldn't be a chance to move this relationship, whatever it was, forward.

"No. If you say you didn't know, I believe you. I was just thinking about how it's such a small world sometimes. Anyway, tell me more about yourself Edward Cullen."

"Um. I don't know what to tell you. I received my Bachelor's in Biology from Seattle U three years ago, contemplated med school, and then started worked as an EMT with Emmett. I enjoy camping, hiking, baseball, reading, and playing the piano."

"What made you choose this career?"

"Well, my dad is a doctor. That's why I considered med school. There were things that happened in my life that steered me away from it." I lightly shuddered as I thought of Tanya. "I decided to work with Emmett. He had been a paramedic for a while; I loved listening to stories from his day and thought I would try it. I love my job. Some days are harder than others are. Some calls are worse than the last, but overall I still love my job." I couldn't get that little girl's face out of my mind.

"Did you have a bad call yesterday?" she asked softly. I looked up to see her giving me an encouraging look.

"I don't want to be a Debbie Downer." I looked down hoping she would drop the subject. I didn't want to see pity in her eyes.

"Please Edward. You shouldn't hold things in. All it does is eat at you until you can't take it anymore and you can't control it. I've learned from experience how damaging bottling things up can be. I don't mind if you talk about it. Everyone needs someone to listen." She sounded so sincere that I couldn't deny her.

"Kids are the worst calls. They tear at your heart. Emmett and I responded to the pile up on the 405 yesterday. Our patient, a seven-year-old girl, died."

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on mine that was lying on the table. She squeezed then rubbed it with her thumb. It felt nice to be comforted by her. I looked up into her eyes. I was expecting to see pity, but there was none. I could see sadness, concern, and worry. _Was that for me?_ I didn't allow myself to dwell on it. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling. Is there anything I can do for you?" I just smiled.

"You already are." I squeezed her hand that was on mine. "Thank you." She smiled back, her face glowing. "Enough about me. Let's play twenty questions. Favorite color?"

"Green." She blushed and looked down. "Same question."

"Blue. Favorite musician?"

"What genre?"

"Favorite of all time." She looked affronted and dropped my hand to place hers in her lap. "What?"

"There's no way to choose. I have quite a few and been told I have a very 'eclectic' taste. Etta James, Louis Armstrong, Styx, Rolling Stones, Bach, Debussy-"

"You know Debussy?"

"Claire de Lune is my favorite." She had a wistful look in her unfocused eyes. I could hear the notes flowing through my mind.

"Mine too." I smiled, realizing she was sitting very close and we were leaning into each other. I could smell her. It was a mixture of freesias and strawberries. The whole situation felt so comfortable.

"Bella?" I heard from beside me and looked up at a curly blond-haired man. He was looking between the two of us curiously.

"Jasper!" she said in surprise and hopped out of her chair. "What are you doing here?" She shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other looking guilty. "I thought you were working today."

"I was. My last appointment was cancelled. I figured I needed a caffeine fix before tonight's adventure. We're not supposed to be back until after midnight." I felt my heart sink as they stood there planning a date, a very late date. _Of course she has a boyfriend. Why would someone as wonderful as her not be snatched up? _

"It should be fun though." She paused and glanced at me. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. This is Edward." She waved towards me. "Edward, this is Jasper…my friend." I heard the hesitation, only confirming my suspicion.

"Edward! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've wanted to thank you since the accident. You'll never know how much we appreciate you taking care of Bella. Really." I plastered a fake pleasant look on my face as I shook his hand, I couldn't muster a smile; it probably would have come across as a grimace. I wanted to not like him, but he was so genuine.

"Nice to meet you as well," I said but could hear the hardness of my voice. "Bella was relatively well at the accident. She was no problem to look after."

"It's still much appreciated. I hate to interrupt you two, but I need to speak with Bella for just a moment. May I steal her away?" I nodded, not one to stand between a couple.

"I'll be just a moment Edward. You'll wait?" I nodded.

They walked into the shop and to the line where Jasper ordered. I mentally kicked myself. I can't believe I didn't think that her being in a relationship was a possibility. I had been wondering to myself how she was single. It was an assumption, and it was obviously wrong. Like I had told Alice though, I would take friendship if that was all she was willing, or rather able, to offer. I spent the next few minutes trying to stave off the disappointment. They came back to the table. Bella looked worried while Jasper looked distracted on his phone.

"I'm sorry about that," he said to me. "I have to go get ready for tonight's date. Great to meet you again, Edward. I hope to see you around."

"You too," I stood and shook his hand. He turned to Bella and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." She sat down after he walked away. "Sorry. Jasper had a few questions about tonight."

"No. No problem. I hope I'm not keeping you from getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your date. You said he had questions." She began to laugh. That didn't help my ego any.

"No. Jasper and I aren't a couple. We're not going on a date."

"You're not? You were both talking about a late night date. He kissed you goodbye."

"No, no, no. Jasper is dating Alice. They have been for the last four years. Jasper and I are close, close like a brother and sister. I may be an only child, but he is the closest thing I have to a sibling. I swear, there's nothing going on between Jasper and I. That would just be…weird." The more she explained the more relief I felt, and the more it cemented that I did not want Bella as just a friend. That was a scary feeling. I had never felt this strong this soon about someone, not even Tanya.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Because you know what happens when you assume?" She had a smug smile on her face. I could only smirk back at her. "Don't apologize. I can only image how it looked. People have made that assumption before.

"So, I believe it was my turn. Who's _your _favorite musician?"

We spent the next hour talking about nothing and everything. I made sure to make her laugh as much as possible. She was so beautiful with her head thrown back, hair billowing in the wind. She was very quick witted and smart. I loved watching as she spoke of things near and dear to her heart. She would get so passionate and heated, especially about politics and the educational system. I could see her doing a better job than some of the current politicians.

Her ideas on the educational system were interesting. From my standpoint, they sounded reasonable and innovative. I could also see, however, that they were controversial at her current school and many others. She worked in a district of upper class families. They were still living in their own little bubble. She wanted to prepare the students for college and the real world, but was forced to cater towards their parent's outlandish ideals. She was slowly chipping away at their fictional world but met resistance at every turn.

"Most of my kids are wonderful," she was saying. "When they allow themselves to really get involved with the story, they have some great input.

"I actually have one student that I could see being a great writer or editor. He is able to dissect the story and deconstruct its inner workings. I love listening to him talk when he's on a roll. He often sees things hidden that even I don't pick up on. He has a brilliant mind." I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. Her face was a canvas of emotions, her every feeling lain before me.

"As does his teacher." She smiled shyly as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She pushed her empty cup around the table absently. I looked down at my phone to check the time. "Is it late?"

"It's 4:50." I sighed, as did she. I felt a few raindrops fall from the sky. The clouds had returned during our visit; the rain was inevitable. "I really don't want to leave, but my parents and Emmett are waiting for me so we can go to dinner." She jumped slightly, gathered our empty cups, and walked away to dispose of them in the trashcan.

"I'm so sorry for monopolizing your time," she said in a rush. I placed my hand over hers in an attempt to calm her. She looked into my eyes.

"I'm not." She smiled. "Do you mind if we exchange numbers? I would like to see you again." She pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it to me as I gave her mine. "May I walk you to your vehicle?" I handed the phone back.

"I rode the bus. The bus stop is only a few blocks from here. The next one should arrive," she looked at her watch, "in about ten minutes."

"Can I give you a ride?" I asked hopefully. "It's about to start raining, and you really shouldn't let that burn get wet yet." I hoped appealing to her logical side would get her to acquiesce.

"I really don't want to be a bother."

"Please. It would be no bother, and you've met my parents. They would kill me if they found out I didn't see you back safely." I smiled my crooked smile. Maybe that would work.

"Well, if you're sure it's no bother." I stood and offered her my arm.

"It's no bother at all."

She hesitantly took my arm, and I steered her towards the station. I had parked there to avoid having to fight for a spot in the tiny parking lot at the rear of the building. We only had to walk two blocks. I grinned foolishly at the joy of having her arm looped in mine. _I could get used to this. _When I guided her to my car behind the station, she looked at me curiously.

"Is this where you work?" She asked as she peered at the building.

"It is," I opened her door for her. Esme had insisted we act like 'proper gentlemen.' She looked taken aback before sliding into the passenger seat. I hurried to the driver's side and got in as the rain began to fall faster. I waved at Ben as he ran inside from his car, "my home away from home."

"Your job fascinates me." She buckled her seatbelt then angled to face me. "I don't understand how you can do it. It's so nerve-racking to have to think quickly under such pressure." I pulled out onto the street turning left, the direction she pointed. "You're not just thinking on your feet, you've got people's lives in your hands. I couldn't do it.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm in academia." She was speaking more to herself now, deep in thought. She pointed right, and I turned. "We're taught to analyze and exhaust all possibilities before making a decisive conclusion. Pressure's not my friend but my enemy."

"Perhaps. I, however, thrive under the pressure. It's almost as if it heightens my thinking, my senses. It reminds me that I have a lot at stake and can't dwell."

"Turn left ahead and it's the third driveway on the right. Does it ever feel overwhelming?"

"Sure, especially when there are multiple patients. I don't enjoy triaging." She looked at me curiously as I pulled into the apartment complex. "It's when you decide who gets treated first, who is most likely to survive. It feels like playing God, and I am not God. I don't like it at all. Which apartment? I want to get you as close as I can."

"15. There!" She pointed at the door just outside the car. "Thank you for the coffee and the wonderful time. I really did enjoy it." I idled the car and turned towards her smiling. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled so much. My jaw felt sore.

"As did I. I'm picking up a shift for someone tomorrow so they can have the night off. May I call you sometime next week?"

"Would I have given you my number and said no?" I chuckled at her adorable teasing tone. "Yes, you may give me a call sometime next week." She giggled and unbuckled her seatbelt. I leaned toward her to pull her into a hug. It was a little awkward in the confines of the car. "Please say hello to your parents. Let Esme know she's spoilt me. No flowers look as beautiful after hers."

"I will, and she'll be thrilled. Have a nice evening. I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Bye." She said softly, sounding regretful.

I watched as she hurried toward the door. I waited until she was safely inside before heading back to the apartment. We hadn't set a time for dinner, but mom always liked to eat around 6:00 or 6:30. I drove back in a daze, mulling over the past two hours. After making a fool out of myself with the whole Jasper fiasco, things went smoothly. She started a little tense but soon relaxed. She was beautiful when she laughed. It was mesmerizing, her head flung back exposing a slender neck and perfect collar bones begging to be kissed. Her laugh itself was enticing as well.

I would call her next week as planned and ask her on a proper date. I would take her friendship, but I wanted more. I needed to make that clear. I wanted to be the one she called to share the events of her day. I wanted to be the one taking care of her. I wanted to the one she thought about, dreamed about. I wanted her in my life in a more permanent role, and I would begin making those changes next week, but I was impatient. Maybe there was something I could do before then? Tomorrow's holiday provided a perfect opportunity. I just had to be careful not to come across too strong.

* * *

**AN: Late again. Sorry. My Beta is my best friend and she is in Barcelona for the next five weeks. So, the chapters till she returns will be unedited. So what does Edward have in mind? Next chapter will introduce another person? Who is it? Hint, she's going to be connected to one of the people Bella helped at the accident. Review and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. **


	13. 12: Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 12: Uncertainty**_

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the school on Monday at 7:25. Headmaster Matthews had left a message at the apartment the previous afternoon asking me to be in his office at 7:30. I was assuming there was another disgruntled parent. I dropped my things in my classroom before heading to the office. I said hi to the secretary, Ms. Cope, then took a seat to wait. A tall, slender brunette with glasses exited his office and took a seat a few chairs from me. She looked to be around my age.

"The headmaster will see you now," Ms. Cope said. I smiled and walked into his office.

"Ms. Swan," he said. "Please have a seat."

"Good morning," I said as I sat.

"It is a good morning. We have a new teacher that will be taking over for Mr. Thomas next week. I wanted her to spend a few days observing others so she can get a feel for the place. Would you be willing to allow her to observe your class?"

"I'd be glad to. When did you have in mind?"

"Today." I blinked. _Is he serious? _That wasn't much of a notice. "Is that a problem?"

"No, sir. No problem. Is she here, or should I expect her later?"

"She's waiting in the front office. I was just meeting with her." He paused and leaned forward. "Ms. Swan, I do hope you show her how Mansfield Prep truly is. As you know we hold all of our teachers to a certain standard. We have rules and expectations that are to be adhered to. Please keep your…unorthodox ways to yourself. Her name is Angela Weber. That will be all." He turned to his computer, thus dismissing me.

"Have a good day, Headmaster Matthews." I stood and left his office. The woman was still seated. She looked up when I closed the door. "Angela Weber?"

"Yes," she said as she stood and extended her hand.

"Bella Swan." I grasped her hand and shook it. "Welcome to Mansfield Prep." She smiled. "Please follow me." I took her into my classroom. "The headmaster said you would be observing a few teachers. To his displeasure, today is my day. I must warn you." I placed my bag on my desk and pulled a chair over for her. "I'm not the picture perfect Mansfield Prep teacher. My teaching methods are not well received by the parents so take what I do with a grain of salt. I think Headmaster Matthews views me as the black sheep of the faculty, but please don't tell him I said that. I've already been warned to not corrupt you."

"I appreciate the head's up." We both laughed. She took a seat and pulled out her notepad and pen. "I'm not one to worry about other people's opinions so I think we'll get along."

"So Angela, tell me a little about yourself."

"I graduated from U of Washington with a Bachelor in Comparative Literature, student taught at a public school, and recently received my teaching license. I grew up in a small town a few hours from here and recently got engaged to my high school sweetheart, Ben."

"Congratulations. Do you have a picture?" I turned on my computer as she rummaged through her bag. "Here." I took the photo. "Oh! I know him."

"You do?" She looked confused.

"Well, sort of. He responded to an accident I was involved in a few weeks ago." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" I asked alarmed.

"You're the one that saved him. You honked." I blushed. Saying I saved him as an exaggeration. I didn't want to argue though so I just nodded. She shocked me next by pulling me into a hug. "Thank you." She pulled back and looked away sheepishly.

"You're welcome."

"Ms. Swan. I have a question about the book," Jason said from the door. I motioned him in and shifted my mind to teacher mode.

As the day progressed Angela and I became more comfortable together. I could see the two of us becoming friends. She and I were also tandem teaching. She had some great insight and challenging questions. The students also seemed to like and respect her. During my off period, I decided to text Edward. We had been texting frequently since the first one I sent him on Saturday.

*****

_Alice stood and walked to the door after someone knocked. She, Bella, and Rosalie were watching a sappy romantic comedy is ode to the holiday. After the movie, she would go home to get ready for her date. Alice opened the door to find a young man holding a bouquet of orange, red, and yellow lilies and a wrapped box. _

"_Are you," he looked down at a clipboard, "Bella Swan?"_

"_No," she answered. "Bella!" She yelled out so Bella would hear her from the living room. She came to stand beside Alice._

"_What is it?" she asked. The young man handed her the flowers and box._

"_Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he turned to leave._

"_Thank you," Bella called out to him. They walked back into the living room where Rosalie was waiting on the couch with the movie paused. Bella set the flowers on the coffee table and pulled off the card. She smiled and blushed when she read it._

"_Read it out loud!" Alice whined impatiently. Bella handed it over, too embarrassed to say it out loud. "Beautiful Bella," she began. "I hope you enjoyed yesterday as much as I did. I woke this morning with you on my mind, and for the first time I regret working this holiday. I wish I could have given this to you myself. Have a wonderful evening. I know I will, since I'll have you on my mind. Happy Valentine's Day. Edward."_

"_Oh, Bella," Rosalie gushed. "He so totally wants to jump your bones."_

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Bella exclaimed, her face a fierce shade of red._

"_It's true. He's just a gentleman about how he says it." She looked unabashed about her statement. "The flowers _are _beautiful."_

"_They're my favorite."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan," Alice said. "He is smitten with you." Bella blushed again. "Open the box. I wanna know what else he sent."_

_Bella opened the box and pulled out a 4x6 piece of foam board. Orange lily petals were glued to look like the flower was growing out of the board. Also glued on were candy hearts, the ones with short cute messages written on them. The hearts spelt out a message, short, simple, and to the point. She read the message aloud. _

"_Cutie. Be mine. Text me. :)__" Alice squealed and clapped in delight. Bella picked up her phone to do as asked. _

_Bella: _I don't want to bother you at work but wanted to say thank you. They're beautiful.

_Edward: _You're very welcome. So, will you?

_Bella: _Will I what?

_Edward: _Be mine?

_Bella: _Yes. I'll be your Valentine.

*****

Bella: Ben's Angela is going to work with me. She teaches English too.

Edward: What a small world! How has your day been?

Bella: Great. Angela's observing my class. I really like her. She's going to be a fellow rebel. How is your day?

Edward: Better now that I've heard from you. I'm off today, so I'm going to run errands. Shopping, oil change, pay rent.

Bella: So you're domesticated! What a wonderful bit of info.

Edward: Haha. I can even do laundry and iron. The perfect Stepford husband.

Bella: Whoever gets you will be very lucky.

Edward: You're the leader of the pack so far. :)

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't. I placed my phone back into my bag before starting to grade papers. These papers were making me proud. They had shown a turning point in most of my students. They were beginning to use a very critical eye and think outside the box, outside their parent's comfort zone. Seeing this gave me the warm fuzzies. It made up for all the parent-teach meetings and berating from Headmaster Matthews. This was proof I had not pushed them too far but rather just far enough.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Angela and I exchanged numbers with the intent to get together someday after school. I spent the time between school and my appointment with Jasper getting my burn redressed then waiting at Jasper's. I sat on the front porch swing using the time to think about the upcoming session. It was only my third, but I felt like we were moving quickly. The first session was draining I thought, until I had the second one. We had talked about Jacob. I had originally thought it would take weeks, if not longer, before I revealed anything significant. In reality, it had taken just two sessions. I had told him everything about Jacob.

*****

"_Alright Bella," Jasper said, "let's talk about Jacob." He watched as her breathing sped up indicating the beginning of a panic attack. "Remember what we talked about. Take control of this. Count your breaths." She did as asked and brought her breathing back to a normal rhythm. "How about I start with what I know about Jacob?" She nodded. "You met Jacob when you were young._

"_Your fathers are best friends which ensured you would meet. When you moved back to Forks you became close friends. After ten months, he asked you out, and you began a relationship. You were together until the summer before your sophomore year of college. Since then you have only returned to Forks a handful of times other than for holidays and Charlie's birthday. Yes?"_

"_That sounds about right."_

"_Tell me what I don't know." She shifted in the chair uncomfortably._

"_Jacob wasn't nice."_

"_How?"_

"_He was at first. He was sweet, the epitome of a gentleman, for the first few months at least. Then things changed. He started questioning my whereabouts and friendships. It started out with little pushes and arm punches that could be seen as playful or hurtful. He never really understood his strength. _

"_One day he snapped. I told him I was going to U of Seattle. He accused me of not loving him and slapped me. I told him he was being ridiculous, which caused him to get even more angry. That's the first time he left a bruise. He punched my left eye. _

"_I was a very clumsy person so bruises were easy to make up cover stories for. I tried to leave him a few times, most landed me in the hospital."_

_Jasper sat listening, trying to control his anger. Bella needed him to be strong, to listen, and to do his job. His guess at abuse had been right. It was something he had dealt with on multiple occasions. No case was ever the same and none was less important than the other, but it hurt worse coming from a friend._

"_That's not all," Bella whispered. "The abuse was nothing compared to that one night four years ago."_

*****

I shook my head to clear the thoughts of last Thursday's session. It had been exhausting. I was sure today's wouldn't be much easier. I knew we would talk about Edward today after the coffee shop fiasco as I had began referring to it. _I wonder if we'll get to another topic today. _As that thought came, Jasper drove up in the driveway. He got out shaking his head as he jogged to the porch.

"Bella, you are going to freeze to death one of these days," he said as he unlocked the door. "I showed you where the hidden key was. Use it next time. It's warmer inside."

"I was okay," I answered as I went inside. "I like the porch swing. I should get one." He just laughed. I took a seat while he went about his routine of taking his stuff to his room and grabbing two water bottles.

"So, Edward seemed nice." I laughed. It seemed there would be no beating around the bush today. We spent about fifteen minutes talking about the new developments with Edward and what I was looking to make of the situation. Jasper had always been easy to talk to, and we were close. He had always been my confidant. After last session, I felt even more comfortable telling him things. Soon he shifted the topic to Phoenix. "Let's talk about Phil trying to teach you baseball."

"Okay. Well, he was going to try, but we never got around to it." I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing became labored. I could feel the panic attack coming and started counting my breaths. I got it under control quickly. Jasper smiled at me and nodded for me to continue. "It was a Friday. Phil had been trying to convince me to give baseball a chance. I warned him I could be dangerous if he gave me a baseball and bat. He always laughed and said I would just have to try.

"He had invited three of his teammates over to help teach me the basics of the game. The next day we were going to watch a Diamondbacks game then on Sunday we were going back to practice with them on the field. I was actually looking forward to it, even if I wouldn't admit it to Phil. I didn't want to get his hopes up because I knew I would suck at it.

"His teammates arrived an hour before he and Renee got home. They were drunk. I let them into the living room; I was going to finish my homework and wait for them in my room. I didn't get that far.

"They decided I needed to be a good hostess and…entertain them. _Izzy Bear, don't cry. Toughen up. You'll appreciate this later. I promise._"

"Then what?" he whispered. I could feel the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't say it. I didn't know how to, so I stood up slowly. "Bella?" I held up a finger to silence him. I looked away not wanting to see the disgust in his face. I scrunched up my face, closed my eyes, and pulled up my shirt to show my stomach. There were scars where they had cut me. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Bella, what is that from?" I should have known he would make me say it. I sat on the edge of the chair after I dropped my shirt. It was silent for a while. I was trying to build up the courage to say it.

"They cut me with one of their knives." I couldn't look at him. "The longest two are from the first time. It went on for a year."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Disgusting. Repulsive. Weak. Cowardly." It was how I felt, how I'd felt since the day it happened.

"Bella, why do you feel such negativity should be attributed to you?"

"Because it's my fault. I should have done something. I should have told someone."

"Why didn't you?"

"They said if I did, it would be worse the next time. I should have known that there would be no next time if I had told. I shouldn't have spent so much time and effort hiding it."

"Do you really believe being sixteen, scared, and hurt allows one to fully comprehend the situation?"

"Yes," I snapped. He quirked one eyebrow. I sat and thought about it. "Well, maybe not."

"Why disgusting and repulsive?"

"Look at me!" I yelled as I glared at him. "I look horrible. Those aren't the only scars. It wasn't the only time they cut me. If you could only see, you would understand. You should see my back. They kept a tally. No one would ever want me. The scars are nasty, and they're not only on the outside.

"I have emotional scars too. What they did to me hurt me in so many ways. I can't be near most men. I don't trust anyone. The one time I did, I let in someone they took advantage of my weakness and inflicted more pain on me than any of those…_monsters _did. Jacob wasn't the first person to do what he did, but it was worse because I trusted him."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say what he did. You have to be able to say it to get past it." We sat there in tense silence for at least five minutes.

"Jacob wasn't the first person to…to-"

"You can do it." My breathing sped up and my vision narrowed. "Bella?" My chest tightened. I clutched at it and fell to my knees hoping to hold it together. I began counting my breaths, but they were coming too quickly. "Bella, look at me." I searched for his eyes; they were hard to see through the tears. He grabbed my right hand and held it to his chest. "Breathe with me." I could barely feel the rise and fall of his chest for my hand was shaking violently. My chest tightened even more. "Bella!" His voice was stern and raised. "Breathe with me…_please._" The emotion I heard on that last word struck me. My hand stilled slightly, and I started counting. Jasper counted with me. By the time I got my breathing under control, I had decided I wanted to say it. I wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction of holding me down any longer.

"Jacob wasn't the first person…to…rape me."

We spent the rest of the session talking about the things those friends of Phil had done. Jasper helped me talk through not only my feelings about it but also why I felt that way. They had ruined me. I shouldn't look good to any man. _Who would want something damaged and broken?_ I hadn't realized I said that last thought out loud.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked quietly.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he wants you?"

"Well, he…it's just-"

"Bella, I want you to really think about this. If you were so damaged and broken, would Edward want you? I saw the way he looked at you at coffee. More importantly, I saw the way he looked at _me _at coffee. He did not like the idea of you being with someone else. According to Alice he thinks you're beautiful and wants you to be his." I just gawked at him. Alice had told! "Don't be so shocked. Alice is excited for you. She cares about you Bella and wants to see you happy. Edward makes you happy. You know her; she can't contain her excitement. Don't be upset with her."

"I'm not upset with her, and I don't know why I'm shocked. You're right, I should expect it. I'm not trying to hide it from you. I'm just worried you're going to…" I trailed off. I hadn't wanted to admit that just yet.

"What were you worried about? I need you to be honest with me. This won't work unless we're completely honest with each other."

"I was worried you'd tell me I shouldn't be getting into a relationship yet, that I'm not ready." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Do you think you're ready?" I should have known he would turn it around on me. He was great at getting me to do the talking and to think about things critically without interjecting his own opinion.

"Yes. As long as I take things slow, am honest with the person, and take things slow, I could do this." He chuckled at my repeated phrase.

"Slow sounds like a good idea." I smiled slightly. We ended the session reviewing the things Jasper wanted to keep a tab on: panic attacks and their triggers, how many times I had used the medicine, flashbacks, and dreams. "That's it for today. I want you to really think about today's session. Specifically, I want you to think about your thought of being damaged and broken. Are you really, or are you hiding? I don't mean hiding like a coward but hiding for safety. Lastly, think about Edward. Does he want you? If you were truly broken, could he want you?"

"Okay. So, Alice texted me today about a dinner party on Friday." He broke out into an apologetic grin. We stood and went to the door. I pulled my jacket on and my gloves out of my pocket.

"She's really excited. She's been going through all the games, pulling out the ones she wants to play. She's keeping it simple though, only inviting Rose and you. She wants y'all to bring someone along. Consider inviting Edward." I laughed.

"That would be throwing him to the sharks." I pulled the gloves on and fished for my keys in my purse. "I really like the guy, but would you all scare him off before anything can begin?" He shook his head.

"No. Alice and I have met him, and Alice likes him. Remember, she gave him permission to find you. I didn't get much out of him, but I did see the way he looked at you, as if he was mesmerized. Rose will be Rose, but he will have to get the approval sometime. Right?"

"Yes, you're right. I'll think about it. Do you want me to bring anything? I could make a dessert." He moaned.

"That would be wonderful. I love Ali's cooking, but I have to admit, nothing beats yours." I smiled and laughed.

"If there's something specific you want, give me a call."

I hugged him goodbye and left to go home. I never paid attention to the time when in a session. They were supposed to last an hour, but as I looked at the clock, I realized I had been in there close to two hours. I pulled into the apartment complex at 7:45. I felt completely drained. Today's session had been exhausting. I trudged up the flight of stairs and into the apartment. I sat down heavily on the couch. Rosalie came out of the kitchen and sat next to me. She had two plates of spaghetti. I took one and smiled at her gratefully.

"How was your session?" Rosalie asked. I found myself talking over my sessions with her each day. The more I talked about it with the Jasper, the more I needed to talk about it. I had been keeping something from my friends that defined me for too long. If I had a few people that I could trust enough to share my burden with, I could focus less on hiding and more on moving forward.

"Long," I answered. "It was exhausting. We talked a little more about Jacob, but," I paused, scared to finish the sentence, "we spent most of the time talking about Phoenix."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We talked about the scars."

"Are you talking about the ones on your stomach?" My eyes shot up to her. _How did she know about that? _I made sure not to change in front of people.

"How did you know?"

"I walked by your room one day when you were changing into pajamas. You had forgotten to close the door. I never said anything, because I figured you would tell me when you were ready. It's none of my business otherwise. I'm not a nosy bitch. Okay, maybe I'm a bitch." We both laughed. She turned on the television and we watched Walk the Line on CBS. Not ten minutes into the movie my cell phone began to ring.

"Thank you for dinner, Rose. I'm going to take this call then head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hello." I answered without looking at the caller id as I carried my plate to the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella," a musical voice said from the other end of the line. I smiled.

"Hello Edward. Did you get all your errands done today?" I walked towards my room passing a snickering Rosalie causing me to blush.

"Um, well," he stuttered and I giggled. It was so cute when he was nervous. "I got most everything done. I needed to change the oil. I figured I could save some money by doing it myself. It didn't turn out like I thought it would."I fell back onto the bed.

"Edward, have you ever changed the oil before?" I tried to suppress my giggles.

"Not technically. I read how to do it. I figured it would be easier if I just tried to figure it out as I went. It was a little more complicated than I imagined. Stop laughing." I was rolling now. I never imagined Edward as the mechanic type. "At least I learned something from this experience."

"And what is that?"

"When something needs to be fixed, take it to a professional."

"I think that's a great idea." I kicked my shoes off and changed into pajamas.

"Bella, are you alright? You sound off."

"I'm exhausted. My day started out great. Angela observed my class today because she'll be taking over for another teacher in a couple of days. We got along great. I think we'll be great friends. We tandem taught the class today, and the students were really receptive and had some great insight.

"Then I had a meeting that ran long. It was really draining and taxing."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" I smiled as I pulled a pillow toward to me hug.

"You're doing it." There was a short pause.

"Well, I have a question for you. I told you I'd call and ask. May I take you on a date this week?"

"I would love to, but I actually have a proposal for you."

"What would that be?"

"Alice is having a dinner party on Friday. It's nothing big, just her, Jasper, Rosalie, and whoever she brings. I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Alice keeps talking about wanting you to come around, and Jasper said he would like to get to know you. Rose, well, Rose will be Rose. I can't promise she'll be nice, but she's genuine. You don't have to go. I just thought-"

"Bella slow down." I stopped at his words. "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I would love to go."

"Really?" I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't want to push him into it. I wanted him to want to go. My friends were important to me; they were my family. I knew this came across to Edward during conversation so I was nervous. "O-okay. The dinner starts at six, and we're going to play games afterwards."

"If I pick you up at 5:30 will that give us enough time to get to Alice's?"

"Yes. That would be perfect. I am planning to take a dessert. What's your favorite dessert?"

"Hmmm. My favorite dessert would have to be vanilla bean cheesecake, but you don't have to go to the trouble. My mom says it takes a long time to make."

"It takes a while, but that happens to be my favorite dessert too. I have no problem making it." I looked over at the clock. "I hate to do this, but I really need to head to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"No need to apologize. I know about early mornings all too well. Sleep well."

"You too. Goodnight." I hung up and plugged my phone it to charge.

I had a meeting with Headmaster Matthews at 7:15. He wanted a report about Angela and recap of what I had done. I felt as if I were walking on eggshells after my last paper that was published about learning through community service emersion. Most of my students' parents were not fond of the idea of serving others by means other than donation to charitable organizations. Hopefully my contract would get renewed at the end of the year.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for it being unedited. Big thanks to PirateTink. She helped with this chapter. I hope Angela was a nice addition. Please let me know what you think. Review and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter. It's the dinner party.**


	14. 13: Seeking Approval

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 13: Seeking Approval**_

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett," I said as I walked out into the living room. "How does this look?" I had on a pair of nice jeans and a green button down shirt. She hadn't said if this dinner party was a dressy affair or not.

"When did you turn into such a girl?" he asked from the couch where he was watching Talladega Nights.

"Why did I even bother asking you?" I turned back to my room to grab my wallet and keys.

I had talked to Bella each night this week. I would call her before she went to bed, and we would talk about the day's events and spend time just getting to know each other better. No matter how insignificant something was, I found myself more fascinated with her as each conversation progressed. I wanted to know everything about her.

I had been surprised when she invited me to this dinner party. We weren't officially dating, hadn't even been on a real date yet. That was my original plan for tonight. I wanted to take her on a proper date, not just coffee, but when she suggested the dinner party, I couldn't say no. I knew the time would come when I had to meet her friends. I didn't, however, expect it to be so soon.

I had no worries about Alice. She had the ability to put anyone at ease. I felt we would get along well. She was exactly what I imagined a little sister would be like. Her bubbly, happy attitude was infectious. I was a little apprehensive of Rose. Bella spoke highly of Rosalie. However, her statement of 'Rose will be Rose,' put me a little on edge. I didn't know what that meant.

Then there was Jasper. I was nervous about seeing him again. I had made a fool of myself at coffee, and his opinion was going to be critical. Bella and he were close and it was obvious she held him in high regard. He would be the one to impress tonight. I headed out of the apartment and to the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight," Emmett said suggestively from the couch. "Don't forget we have to be at work by eight in the morning, Eddie."

"Yes _Father, _and don't call me Eddie," I snapped back. "I will see you later. Maybe I'll even bring back leftovers." He perked up at the mention of food then waved me off with a smile.

I got into my Volvo, happy to have her in working condition after Emmett fixed my botched oil change. I drove to the local florist shop before the evening began. I wanted to pick something simple for Bella; maybe I would get a freesia since that was what her scent reminded me of at Starbucks. I also wanted to pick up flowers for Alice. My mom had said never to go to a dinner party empty handed. I pulled into the parking lot five minutes before closing. I hurried inside to make my purchase.

"Hello," an elderly woman said with a smile from behind the counter. "Welcome to Judy's Bouquet Boutique. I'm Judy. How can I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced as I extended my hand to shake. "I'm sorry for running in right before closing."

"No need to apologize, Sweetheart. Can I help you with something, or do you know what you're looking for?" I turned in a circle, beginning to feel overwhelmed with all the choices.

"A little of both. I'm taking this lady on our first date tonight. It's a dinner party at her friend's place. I wanted to get her something meaningful and something for her friend, the hostess."

"How thoughtful of you." She smiled sweetly at me. "Tell me about your lady." I smiled at her wording. It was the third time someone had referred to her as mine.

"Well, I was thinking about freesias for Bella. I think it may be her perfume or body wash. Would that be appropriate?"

"It's very thoughtful, but may not send the right message. Freesias mean friendship." I frowned at that. Freesias would have to wait until we were in a relationship.

"No, that's not the message I want to send. I'll tell you about her. She's beautiful, shy, and intelligent. She is very compassionate and kind, selfless to a fault. She has the most beautiful laugh and deep chocolate eyes. It's mesmerizing." I looked back at her to see her eyes sparkling as she smiled knowingly. "No roses though. She deserves more than the cliché."

"I think I have just the thing. Follow me." She turned and bustled off, me following on her heels. She stopped in front of a colorful display. "These are orchids. They mean delicate beauty? Does that seem appropriate?"

"It sounds perfectly appropriate." I smiled my crooked smile at Judy. Her eyes glazed a bit before she shook her head.

"Now do you know anything about this friend of hers?"

"I do. Her name is Alice. She's a hyper, happy pixie, a ball of energy. I only met her once, but that's the impression I got of her. She's planning dinner and board games for after."

"Okay. I think I have something that will work." She led me to the other side of the shop. "These are daffodils. Yellow means cheerful, which seems to describe this friend of hers. Daffodils mean chivalry. I think it perfectly befitting since your mother seems to have taught you well." She smiled sweetly at that.

"Thank you, Judy. I couldn't have done this without you. I'm sorry again for keeping you late."

"No worries, dear. Have a good time with your Bella, and good luck with her friends. You're very brave to be meeting them on the first date." I laughed.

"Goodbye. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." I turned to leave with the two bouquets in hand.

"Goodbye Edward, until next time." I waved before stepping back into the cold February night.

By the time I arrived at Bella's apartment it was 5:25. I retrieved the flowers from the backseat and walked up the stairs to her apartment. I smoothed down my shirt and ran a hand through my unruly hair, not that it would make a difference. Before I could lose my courage, after realizing my nerves were not going to settle, I knocked three short knocks. I stood there less than a minute before the door was abruptly pulled open.

"Hi," she said breathlessly with a brilliant smile.

"Hi," I answered. _What an intelligence response. _I looked her up and down. "You look beautiful." She looked down as she blushed. She was wearing designer jeans and a baby blue, long sleeve sweater. Her hair was curled and half pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing no makeup, which I preferred. She had a stunning face as it was.

"Thank you." She looked back up, her eyes slowly roaming from my feet to my face. I couldn't wipe the amused look off my face. It was nice to know she appreciated how I looked. I had put effort into it. She blushed when she met my eyes. "You look very nice yourself. Please come in. I'll just be a few more minutes." She stepped to the side to allow me access. I handed the flowers to her after she led me to the living room.

"These are for you." She smiled and pulled them to her face, taking a deep breath.

"They're gorgeous. Thank you. So, how was your day off?" She began walking towards the kitchen so I followed.

"It was good. Emmett and I went to see our parents yesterday. They had just returned from a trip to see my aunt and her family. We just got back a few hours ago." She pulled a vase from under the sink and filled it with water.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your family." She put the flowers into the vase, took them to the living room, and placed them on the coffee table.

"Please don't worry about it. We were coming back today anyway. How was your day?" She motioned for me to have a seat then walked off to what I assumed was her room.

"It was good." She was speaking loudly from the other room. "Angela and I had lunch. She'll be taking over her class on Monday. I'm really excited. I'll have a fellow rebel. Once I got off I started on the cheesecake." She walked back into the living room with shoes on and a jacket in hand. "Oh! Can you go grab the cheesecake from the fridge? I need to turn off lights."

"Sure." I rose and walked into the kitchen.

"I would give you a tour, but I hate being late. Next time?" I nodded and followed her to the door.

She locked the front door and walked down to the parking lot, straight to the Volvo. I lengthened my steps so I could open the door for her. She looked taken back once again but recovered and got in with a small thank you. I hurried to the driver's side and buckled in before pulling onto the road. She sat quietly, holding the cheesecake, and giving directions as needed. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortably so. When we passed by my station, I decided to break the silence.

"Is there anything I should know before I meet your friends officially?" I asked.

"Hmmm," she said with her head cocked to the side. "Alice is the same age as me. She also went to Seattle U. She's an aspiring fashion designer, very talented. Jasper is 27 and went to Seattle U for his undergrad and grad school. He's finishing his Doctorate at Seattle Pacific University. He's a psychologist. He currently works at the Campus Counseling Center but is going to open his own practice after graduation.

"Rose is 23. She's at Seattle U. She'll graduate this year with a degree in Mechanical Engineering and Business Administration. She wants to open her own auto shop. It's very important to her so don't make fun of it."

"I would never, Bella. I think it's a great idea if it's what she wants to do." She just smiled at me.

"She's new to the group. Where Alice, Jasper, and I have been friends for four years, we just met Rose at the beginning of term. Well we sort of knew Jasper our junior year of high school, but that's another story.

"Rose is bringing Alec. Alec is a guy from her mech eng classes. She said he's got potential but wanted to get our take before giving him a chance. Therefore, you won't technically be the new guy. Well, at least not the newest guy. It's the next apartment complex on the right."

I pulled into the complex and parked in visitor parking. I opened Bella's door and took the cheesecake from her so she didn't have to balance it while getting out. Once she was out, I pulled the flowers from the backseat. Bella looked at them then at me with a tender look. I just smiled and motioned for her to take the lead. I followed her as we took two flights of stairs and she knocked. The door was flung open almost immediately.

"Hello," Alice sang. "Bella, you look nice. What dessert did you bring? Is that cheesecake?" Bella laughed as she hugged Alice.

"Hello," Bella said. "Thank you and vanilla bean cheesecake." Alice squealed, and Jasper appeared from around the corner.

"Nice to see you again Edward," Jasper said as he extended his hand with a genuine smile. I returned it.

"You too Jasper," I said and shook his hand.

"I would introduce you to Alice, but from what I understand you've already met." His voice was amused.

"Hi again," Alice said as she pulled me into a hug. "Come in. It's cold outside. What do you have there?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." I held the flowers toward her.

"For me? Why?"

"You're the hostess." She smiled brightly and winked at Bella whose cheeks tinged pink.

"Well thank you, sir. Let me put this is water and the dessert in the fridge. Come on and make yourself at home. Rose just called and said she and Alec would be here in ten minutes. Dinner will be ready in fifteen."

We moved into the living room and sat down. Jasper sat in a comfortable looking armchair. I sat on the loveseat across from him. Bella excused herself to the kitchen to help Alice. Before she could leave the room, Alice was back already. Alice took a seat in Jasper's lap and Bella next to me. Alice couldn't remove the sly smile from her face. Jasper took mercy on the room and began the conversation. We talked about how Jasper, Alice, and Bella met and exchanged college stories. Jasper and I talked about his future practice while Alice and Bella talked about some of Alice's new designs. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Rose and Alec," Alice said as she bounced up. "I'll be back in a minute. Oh, shoot!" She stopped halfway to the door. "Jazz, I forgot to get something at the store." Jasper chuckled.

"What do you need?"

"Wine and beer. Do you mind running down to the grocery store? It's the closest thing."

"Sure, sweetheart. Edward, would you like to go with me? It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." I looked over at Bella to ask if she was okay with it. She looked at Jasper apprehensively then turned to me smiling and nodded.

"Sure," I answered and followed him out to a yellow Porsche. She was a beauty. I would have loved to take her out for a drive. We got inside and he pulled out of the complex.

"So, I first wanted to apologize for what happened at coffee."

"Jasper, there's really no need to apologize." And there really wasn't. He hadn't meant anything by what he did. I was the one who read more into a situation than there was.

"Yes there is. I realized once I got home that I made things look and sound differently than they were. Then I pulled her away from you for a while. It was really uncalled for."

"No, really. I just chose to see something that wasn't there. I wasn't the nicest to you. I should have been more pleasant."

"How about we agree that we both could have done better?" I chuckled and nodded my agreement. "So, tell me what you think about Bella." I swallowed heavily even though I knew this was coming. Bella had explained how close she and Jasper were; his opinion would be crucial.

"She's amazing. She's very kind, compassionate, selfless, and intelligent. I've read some of her work and it's great. Her educational reform theories are refreshing. I like that she takes an honest and tough approach because it shows, and pardon my French, but it shows she has some balls.

"However, I really like her fiction. I think she's extremely talented and that maybe she should look more into that. I don't want to marginalize what she's doing in any other area. I just think there's a bit more passion in the fiction than the other stuff."

"I like that you talked about her work. It's very important to her." We pulled into a small grocery store parking lot and went inside. "What are looking for with her?"

"If you had asked me that before Friday my answer would have been friendship or a relationship, but as you could probably see at coffee, I don't like the idea of her with another man. I want to spend more time with her. I want to be her call at the end of the day. I want to take care of her and protect her.

"Did she tell you about Valentine's?" He was loading the shopping cart with alcohol. This night could get interesting.

"She showed me the card."

"She answered that, 'Yes, she'd be my Valentine.' What she didn't understand is that I was asking her to be my girlfriend." We made our way to the cash register to pay.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make it clear tonight before dropping her off." We didn't continue the conversation until back in the Porsche. "Jasper, Bella has made it clear that you two are close. Your opinion is very important to her. I'm not going to ask you to put in a good word for me. I'm asking you to be honest with her. If you think I'm not good for her, tell her. If you think I deserve a chance, tell her that. I want you to understand though what it means if you give me the okay.

"I want her in a more permanent role. I'm not looking for a good time or a fling. I don't take relationships lightly. I can't say where we'll be a week, a month, or a couple months down the road. I'm not saying I love her or want to marry her. I'm saying I want to seriously see where this goes."

"I just wanted to make you're being realistic about this."

"I am," I said with conviction. I had put more thought into this than was probably normal.

"What about her illness? Have you considered that?" We had parked at the apartment complex but were sitting outside to finish the conversation.

"I have. It's not something that's going to scare me away. I know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone that's sick. I understand that it's just as much an emotional and mental battle as it is a physical battle. I-"

"What do you mean you understand what it's like? It's not something to be taken lightly," he said with an edge to the voice.

"I dated someone who had a cancer. I'm not saying she has cancer, just that I do know about serious illnesses. I understand the battles she's facing. I will make sure she is fighting this, whatever this is. I won't let her give up like she tried to do already." Jasper just stared at me before his face fell.

"She did, didn't she?" His voice was small and just above a whisper.

"She did, but I haven't sensed that lately."

"She can't do that again. I can't protect her from herself, and that scares me."

"All we can do is be there for her and give encouragement. She'll tell us what she needs, but not directly; we just have to pay attention."

"And you're willing to do that? You're willing to start something with her, and not be guaranteed time? She seems to have it in her head that whatever this is, it's serious. She has tried to keep it from us and play it off, but she's scared."

"Do you want my honest opinion?" He nodded. "Coming from a medical standpoint, fear is an appropriate response. People who are considered experts can't give her answers. She's essentially living blind in a way. Wouldn't you be scared? She needs to learn to turn that fear into determination. Instead of fearing what is to come, she needs to be determined to beat what is to come."

"And here I thought I was the psychologist." He laughed lightly.

"Sometimes it's hard to handle when it's this close to you. That's what happened with me."

"I guess." He looked at his watch. "We need to get inside." We got out of the car and walked towards Alice's apartment. He stopped me at the door. "No matter what happens, know that if you hurt her, I won't be forgiving." I chuckled.

"Get in line. My dad said the same thing." He looked at me curiously. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen in Forks is my father. He and my mother have always had a soft spot for Bella." He nodded and looked pensive for a moment.

"That's a conversation for another time." I laughed and nodded before we headed inside. Alice walked towards us with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thank you," she said as she roughly grabbed the wine. "Why don't you two go meet _Alec_?"

"What did he do?" Jasper said in a low voice.

"Nothing yet. I don't have a good feeling. He's no good; I just know it."

"Alice, let's try to be nice. Rose wants our opinion, but let's not give it until we've given him a real chance." She huffed.

"I know, but it's hard to ignore. I'll be good until he steps out of line, and trust me when I say he will."

I just looked at Jasper skeptically. He shook his head slightly so I dropped it. We walked into the living room where Bella was in the armchair and who I assumed was Rosalie and Alec on the loveseat. The girls were talking adamantly while Alec sat by patiently. We walked over to join the group. Alec looked relieved when he noticed Jasper and I. Bella noticed us then, stood, and walked to my side.

"Rose," Bella said while looking hesitant. "This is Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said as I extended my hand. "Bella speaks highly of you." Rosalie quirked an eye at Bella who blushed. She shook my hand and eyed me critically.

"Pleasure," she said icily. Alec stood up next to her. "Jasper, Edward. This is Alec."

"It's nice to meet you both," Alec said as he shook our hand.

"Dinner's ready everyone," Alice called from the kitchen.

We all walked into the kitchen where Alice had everything set up. She had made lasagna and garlic bread. It looked appetizing. We got our food then went to set at the table. Alice and Jasper sat at the ends of the table while Bella and I sat across from Rose and Alec. Conversation flowed throughout dinner. Most of the time Alec and I fielded 'get to know you' questions. Rose was a little standoffish, but Alice and Jasper were very nice. I figured Alice liked almost everyone, and Jasper and I had had our conversation already. I wasn't the one in the hot seat. Alec wasn't doing so well.

He seemed like a nice guy in the beginning. The longer he talked the more he proved how much of a tool he was. He was book smart. Engineering seemed to come easily for him, as did most things from the sound of it. His father was a very successful engineer. He had 'never wanted for anything' he said. From the stories he was telling and general way he was talking he had taken advantage of that privilege and never done hard work in his life. Rose on the other hand was a hard worker. She was obtaining two degrees at once and working full-time.

"Rosalie," I started. "My dad recently started restoring a 1968 Mustang. He said he was having some issues with transmission. Do you know where I could find him one? I was thinking about buying it for him for his birthday."

"A '68 Mustang?" she said in awe. "Man, would I love to see that. I'll call Rick's contacts when I got to work tomorrow."

"Wait! Rick's Garage? You work at Rick's?" Alec asked. "My dad and he are friends. I thought he didn't have anyone in the office."

"I've been working there as a mechanic for about three years. I recently started learning the business side of it all that way I can open my own one day."

"I can't believe I didn't know you worked at a garage," Alec said looking over at Rose, "much less wanted to _own_ one." I looked over at Bella to see if she had heard the slight twinge in his voice. She looked sharply at Rosalie. I was expecting her to say something but was surprised when Jasper spoke up.

"I bet she's going to have one of the most successful garages. Don't you?" he asked with a bit of venom in his voice. I was shocked by Alec's reply.

"Of course it will be frequented. Who wouldn't want to look at her bending over a car? But successful? Shouldn't you consider bringing in a man to run the business? He'd have a better handle on things and people would be more likely to do business if it were run by someone who's…"

"I told you he was bad news," Alice said hotly.

"Get out," Jasper said in a low, menacing voice.

"What? Because of what I said? It's the truth," Alec said with conviction.

I glanced around the table. Alice was silently fuming, Bella was glaring at Alec, and Rose was trying to keep her anger in check as she looked at Alec incredulously. Jasper was staring down at his plate with fists clenched, lips in a harsh thin line, and breathing heavily. Alec looked truly confused. He really believed every word he had said.

"Rose is an extraordinary woman who can do more than you will ever be able to. She will start her garage and be more successful than you ever will be because she will do it honestly and by her own talents. Now, I asked you to get out. I will not ask again." Alec turned towards Rosalie.

"Rosie," he said in a small voice. "You know I don't mean any disrespect. I'm only being honest." What happened next made my jaw hit the floor. Rose stood up and stepped towards the living room. Once she was about three feet from the table, she turned and motioned for Alec to join her. He stood and walked towards her. She stopped him with her hand. "Rosie, I-" She pulled back her hand and proceeded to deliver an impressive right hook. Alec stumbled back about a foot and grabbed his jaw. "What the hell?"

"First, don't call me Rosie. Second, you're a chauvinistic pig that will never understand the real world because daddy has done everything for you. You disrespected me in front of my friends, you bastard. Now, you heard Jasper. Get out."

"Get your coat. I'll take you home." Rosalie just laughed.

"I think I can fend for myself. Leave!" Alec hesitated for just a second before leaving. She returned to the table and sat down. Everyone was quiet. "Well, Edward, I like you. I hope you stick around." All was quiet for about thirty seconds, and then Alice started to giggle. "Alice, if you don't stop laughing I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Oh, just try it," she said through her giggles. "You don't scare me Rosalie Hale. I can take you down." We all looked at Rosalie, nervous about what she would do.

"You wish. We'll settle this on the board." I cocked my head to the side. "The game board people. Aren't we going to play games?" We all laughed. Only Alice could get away with the things she says.

* * *

**AN: Unedited again. I hope you enjoyed the dinner party. I wanted to see Rose unleash, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity. :) Please review, and tell me what you think. I will send a sneak peek at the next chapter if you do. **


	15. 14: Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 14: Hot and Cold**_

**Bella's POV**

After Alec's horrible comments and Rosalie's spectacular punch the night fell into a comfortable pace. We finished dinner and began to play Monopoly. It was Alice's favorite game. I, being the very uncompetitive person that I am, was out quickly. I thoroughly enjoyed watching the antics in front of me. Rose liked to talk smack, Jasper and Edward were fierce strategists, and Alice was stealthy. Edward had Broadway and Jasper had Park Place. It was Edward's turn and he had been trying to buy Park Place for the last five turns.

"Okay," Edward said with a deep sigh as he turned toward Jasper. "Let's make a deal."

"It's not going to happen," Rose said. "Jasper's not a dimwit. He knows better than to hand that over. Even if you gave him all the money in your account, it'll cost him in the long run. Just move on you pansy."

We all laughed at her antics. She had been relying on the smack talk to intimidate the others. I was keeping an eye on Alice and what she was doing. I had played many games in the past with Alice and knew she could sneak up on someone and pull your feet out from under you. When she looked up and caught my eye we tried to keep our smiles and laughter in check. Alice had slowly gained property that alone would seem insignificant. When all the spots were combined, she owned probably 40-50% of the board. It took two more turns for anyone to notice.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled. "How did that happen?" Jasper and Edward both looked at her puzzled. "It doesn't matter who gets Park Place. Alice outsmarted us." Everyone looked at the board then at us when Alice and I started giggling. "You saw this?" Rose looked at me with her eyes narrowed.

"I did," I answered.

"How could you?" She placed a hand to her heart, feigning hurt. "I'm your roommate." I just giggled again.

"I've played games many times with Alice. I know how sneaky and stealthy she can be."

"We might as well just turn it over to her."

"Or," Edward said, "we could agree to a truce till we can bring her down a notch." Alice gasped, but Rosalie and Jasper smiled.

"I like the way you think," Jasper said. Alice whipped her head in his direction. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Baby, I love you, but you are hard to beat. I'll take all the help I can get." We all laughed at her pout then they returned to the game.

I asked if anyone wanted a refill and went into the kitchen to get the drinks. I needed a little reprieve. Jasper had been studying Edward and I intently all night. I knew he was only looking after me, but it was still a bit unnerving. I poured a glass of wine for Rosalie and Alice then got a beer for Jasper. I went to twist the top off the bottle, but my hand slipped. I hissed as I sliced my palm then dropped the bottle. It shattered when it hit the tile sending glass and beer in all directions.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's frantic voice from the living room. I closed my hand into a fist to try to stifle the blood flow. I bled easier and heavier since getting sick. They all appeared from around the corner. "Don't move. You don't want to step on any glass." I had removed my shoes before we began the game, and he was worried I would cut my foot. He walked towards the living room.

"Breathe through your mouth," I heard Jasper say. He knew I had always had an aversion to blood. The rusty, salt smell assaulted my nose and made me even more nauseous than I already was. I pulled my hand away from my view and held my breath. Edward came back wearing shoes.

"Breathe Bella," he said as he stepped towards me carefully then lifted me to sit on the counter next to the sink. He pushed my head between my knees just as black spots started peppering my vision. I sat back up once my breathing was back to normal. "Are you okay?" The genuine concern in his voice made my heart flutter.

I nodded. He turned on the water and pulled my hand under the stream. The water hit it, causing it to throb a bit. I saw Alice sweeping up the glass and apologized for my carelessness. She just rolled her eyes and brushed it off. She was accustomed to my little mishaps, courteous of what she called the Bella Syndrome. I had been a majorly clumsy person in high school, and though it had improved, it hadn't disappeared. Edward asked for a first aid kit, which Jasper retrieved from the bathroom.

"You know Bella," Alice began while she threw the shards into the trash, "it's a good thing you're dating someone in the medical field. He's going to come in handy."

I looked over at Edward as he gently cleaned and bandaged the cut, my cheeks heating slightly. _Are we dating? _I would certainly love for that to happen, but we hadn't actually discussed it. I watched his face hoping to get some glimpse as to how he felt about the subject. He looked at me hesitantly, question in his eyes. He smiled slightly but otherwise gave no indication to his feelings.

"I guess it is," I said, hoping I wasn't scaring him away with that revelation. His smiled turned brilliant and I could only smile back shyly. His crooked grin put me at ease.

"Wash your feet, missy," Alice said sternly. "I don't want any traces of beer throughout my place." I watched Jasper put up the mop he had just used. He, Rosalie, and Alice walked back into the living room leaving Edward to throw away the trash as I washed my feet.

He walked back over to me and smiled sweetly. He stood close, his scent engulfing me. His proximity sent my heart racing. I licked my dry lips and watched as his eyes followed their movement. He stepped forward to stand between my legs. He leaned forward slowly, glancing at my eyes then back at my lips.

"COME ON!" Alice yelled from the living room, breaking me out of my Edward trance. He stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Let me help you," he said as he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me off the counter. I rested my hands on his forearms and waited for him to look at me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and smiled then we walked back into the living room.

The rest of the game was tense. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were very competitive. Their witty banter was fun to watch. Rosalie slowly dropped her icy façade and her funny, crass side came out full-blown. Alice was competitive but in a much quieter way. She had a way of sneaking in on people by not bringing much attention to herself. The game finally ended around 9:30 with Alice as the winner. She stood and danced around the room in celebration. Jasper caught her around the waist on her third circuit of the room and pulled her giggling form into his lap.

"Gloating is not very nice," he said with humor in his voice.

"I'm not gloating," she said with her signature pout. "I'm just celebrating." We all just laughed.

"I hate to do this," I started, "but I really need to get home. I have an early appointment with Dr. D tomorrow."

"Oh! Isn't it your last appointment?"

"It's the last appointment for the burn. I'll be excited to not have to go to the hospital every day." We all said goodbye. Alice winked at me while Rosalie gave me thumbs up. We all giggled eliciting curious looks from the two guys before Edward helped me into the car before getting in himself.

Once inside he started the heater. I was freezing. The cold was not helping much. I was already slightly shaking but trying to hide it from Edward. I had forgotten my gloves at home. He looked over and noticed. He pulled off his gloves then took my hands into his own and rubbed to create friction. My hands warmed fractionally from the fabricated heat. After a moment, he pulled one hand away and pulled out of the parking lot. His other hand continued to hold mine on the center console. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I blushed and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He had a small contented smile on his face. Once we arrived at my apartment, he pulled into the visitor parking area.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said then got out to open my door for me. He offered his hand as I stepped out of the car and held it all the way to the door. "I had a great time tonight, and your cheesecake was amazing."

"Thank you," I said. "Oh! Why don't you come in while I put it into a container for you to take home?" He nodded and followed me inside. We walked into the kitchen where I found a container to put the cheesecake in.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you about what Alice said earlier." He spoke hesitantly and when I looked over, he was shuffling his feet and looking down. My heart dropped. _Does he not want to date me? I thought I saw it differently when we were in the kitchen. _

"Okay."

"Do you remember when I asked you to be mine on Valentine's Day?" I smiled at the memory and nodded. "I wasn't asking you to be my Valentine." My smile faded slowly, confirming my other thoughts, but then he smiled. "I was asking you to be my girlfriend." My breathing hitched. Even through the excitement, I felt apprehensive. This was the first time I had let myself get close to a man. My mind began to race. _Will he turn out to be abusive? Jacob was sweet at first. I thought I could trust him. Is he going to expect sex? I'm not ready for that. What am I getting myself into? _"Bella?"

I looked over to see the worry etched on his face. I forced myself to calm down. If I didn't take the chance then Jacob would still be in control of my life. I couldn't allow him to have that kind of power over me. I would have to take a chance with someone, whether that person was or was not Edward. I just had to keep an eye on things and look for signs. But I had a good feeling about Edward. He made me feel things I had never felt before. I had never felt this comfortable or safe with a man. That had to mean something.

"I would like that," I said simply and smiled. He flashed his crooked grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Great." I blushed and looked down and slid the cheesecake toward him. "I have to be at work at eight so I need to get home."

"Of course. Share with Emmett. Next time we should invite him as well."

"I'll let him have a piece but only one. I'm rather fond of the cheesecake." I could only laugh. I walked with him to the door and stood holding it open. "Thanks again for the dessert, and I promise to give Emmett some. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon to see how the appointment goes."

"Okay. Sleep well and be safe tomorrow. I hope it's a boring day." He leaned forward and I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss. I smiled when I felt him press his lips to my cheek. He held for a moment then pulled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, beautiful." I blushed wondering if he said things just to illicit that reaction. I watched as he walked down the steps and to the Volvo.

* * *

Thursday morning Edward called at 7:00am, just as he had every day that week. He said it was so he could end his day, since he got off at 8:00am, and I start mine on a bright note. His calls always made me smile, even if they only lasted five minutes. I was already driving towards the school when Edward called. I answered the phone with a smile on my face.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," he said in a strained voice.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" It still sounded like something was wrong.

"I'm okay. Angela and I are meeting for coffee before the day starts. Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed. You can tell me if something's wrong." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's been a horrible 24 hours. We had some pretty severe calls. It's just taking a toll on us both." I frowned.

"Is there anything I can do?" I turned into the parking lot of Starbucks.

"Nothing more than you already are. I'm sorry to make this a depressing call. I just wanted to say good morning, and I hope you have a better day than me." I got out of the car and walked toward the door wondering what I could do to brighten his day. I remembered Jasper had rescheduled our appointment for the following day, which gave me the afternoon free.

"Hey. What do you say to me making dinner for you and Emmett? Sometimes home cooked food can help lift your spirits."

"You don't have to do that?"

"I know I don't have to; I want to. You know how much I enjoy cooking. I want to help you; let me help you." He paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to pass up a home cooked dinner. Especially after hearing Alice, Jasper, and Rose rave about your cooking skills. Let me see if Emmett has dinner plans so you'll know how much to cook." There was a muted conversation on the other end. I waved to Angela and motioned for one more minute. Once Edward came back on the phone, he was laughing. "Emmett is ecstatic. You're welcome to come dirty up our kitchen. Then when you're done, you won't have to clean up."

"That sounds good. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Does five sound good? You can cook, we'll eat, then hang out."

"Okay. I'll call you after school to get directions and see what you two want to eat. Does that give you enough time to sleep?"

"Yep. I'll talk to you later. Tell Angela I said hi."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

It was my turn in line so I ordered my drink. Once I got my drink, I walked over to join Angela. In these past four days, we had gotten closer. She was a genuinely sweet, nice person. When it came to her students, she was demanding of them but not overly so. She pushed their boundaries and forced them to think for themselves. Headmaster Matthews had observed her class yesterday and spoken to her after saying she was to not put too much stock into my teaching methods. Little did he know Angela had her own thoughts and ideas about teaching methods that were not influenced by me.

"Good morning," Angela said taking a sip of her latte.

"Good morning. Edward says hello," I answered. She smiled sheepishly.

"Does he? Was that him on the phone?"

"It was. We were making dinner plans."

"That's so sweet that he calls so early in the morning. Where is he taking you for dinner?"

"I'm going to his place to cook. He and Emmett had a bad shift. I'm hoping some home cooked food will cheer them up." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. Things were moving so fast with Edward. We had only met a few weeks prior.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked over at Angela, her eyes full of curiosity and concern.

"I do. I just worry. Things seem to be moving so fast. I told myself, I'd take this slow. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. I need to take this slow."

"Sometimes feelings and love don't work on our time schedule. Slow doesn't mean at a snail's pace, and fast doesn't mean like a cheetah. Each relationship is different. If you feel you two are moving too fast, the most important thing to do is talk to Edward about it. Things can't slow down or speed up without both of you committing to the pace."

"I know. It just get nervous. I'm worried he'll not want to go as slow as me and end this before it has a chance."

"Bella, Edward's not like that. I've known him since he and Ben started working together. He's a patient guy, and from the gossip at the station, and yes, I mean gossip because they're as bad as old women," we both giggled here, "Edward's the kind of guy that is looking for someone to have a connection with, not someone just to hook up with. I really think you can trust him.

"I'll let you know that I was the same way with Ben. We started dating our junior year of high school. Of course I wanted it to last and be significant, but I was also a realist. I know how many high school relationships work or rather how often they fail. Ben jumped in headfirst. He wanted to move the relationship along quickly. I, thinking of all the other failed relationships, wanted to go slow, make sure whatever we had was going to last." She got a faraway look, as if she were reliving her memories.

"I didn't talk to him about it. I decided I was going to try and slow things down a bit and not worry about bothering him with it. He didn't see it as slowing down however. He thought I was pulling away. So, near the end of senior year, to save us each from heartache, he broke up with me." I was shocked. I never expected that. She chuckled at my shocked state. "We were apart for a year and a half. We both went to U of Washington and dated other people for a year.

"The relationships never measured up to Ben, even if it was never at its peak. After careful examination, I realized that it wasn't the relationships that weren't working out; it was the person. Ben is meant for me; I know that now. The person is the important factor, not the pace." She sighed and patted my hand. "It's okay to be scared; it's even healthy to.

"If the person is right, the pace is going to be as well. Talk to him, though. I know it's cliché, but communication is key. I lost a year with Ben because I was too stubborn to talk to him."

We spent the rest of the time talking before heading towards the school. I had three students come by the classroom before the first bell. They each had questions about the readings we would be discussing in class. Each class discussion went well. The students were formulating some great ideas and thoughts about the reading. I took notes from each discussion and decided to compile them all into a document to share with the other classes. I had learned that sometimes the class thought with one mind, meaning they often took on each other's opinions and ways of thinking. It would be good to expose them to other thoughts as well.

During my advanced class, we were wrapping up the discussion on A Separate Peace. I was looking forward to hearing everyone's input but especially Jason's. He had been a daily contributor with some really great insight. I wanted to hear his final assessment. He seemed to be unusually quiet. I continued to watch and noticed he was writing. I waited until the discussion had ended and gave the class the last ten minutes of class free and called Jason to my desk.

"How are you today Jason?" I asked after he sat in the chair next to my desk.

"I'm okay," he answered.

"You seemed distracted during the discussion. I was really looking forward to hearing your input." His face fell a little.

"I'm sorry. I was writing. It's been on my mind a lot lately, and I can't get it out of my head so I thought I might try writing it down."

"Writing's a great outlet. Is it something you would want help with? I'm more than willing to take a look, give you feedback." He looked up at me in astonishment.

"Really? You would do that for me?" I smiled.

"Of course I would." The bell rang and students began to scurry towards the door. "Jason, I'm never joking when I say you have some great insight. I would love to see you explore writing. I think you've got some unexplored talent. I'd like to see what you can do." He smiled widely.

"Okay. I'll type up what I have so far and bring it by tomorrow morning. Thank you, Ms. Swan." I just nodded as he stood and hurried to his next class. I was just as happy as he was. I could see his talent through his papers, but I just knew he would excel in fiction. This would be my chance to see it and begin helping him grow further.

I called Edward as soon as I left. He didn't answer so I left him a message to call when he could. I decided to go to the grocery store and pick up the food. As I was paying for the food, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Edward.

"Hello," I said, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could sign the receipt.

"Hey," he said a little sleepily. "I'm sorry I missed your call. I must have been sleeping hard." I checked my watch to see what time it was. 4:35.

"If you're still tired I can do this another day. I don't want to keep you from your rest."

"No! I want you to come over. Are you really gonna deny me dinner?" He was using a cute, pouty voice.

"If you're sure. I just need directions. I hope you don't mind, but I already bought groceries."

He gave me directions to his apartment, which wasn't far from where I was. I wrote the directions on the back of the receipt then went out to the truck. I started the car, cursing the broken heater and myself for forgetting my jacket at the school. It had rained recently which caused the temperature to drop. My hands felt frozen by the time I reached the apartment complex. My gloves were sitting in the jacket pocket. I called Edward as I pulled the groceries from the truck.

"Hey, beautiful," he answered.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. "I'm in v-visitor parking. How do I get to your apartment?"

"I'll come get you and help carry the bags. Give me two minutes." I hung up and stood next to the truck bouncing in hopes to create some heat. Edward came jogging up within a minute.

"What are you doing? Where is your coat?" He kissed my cheek then took the bags from me.

"I f-f-f-forgot it at the s-s-s-school." I followed him when he began walking, my whole body shaking.

"You should have waited in the truck."

"The heater d-d-d-doesn't w-w-work." The cold seemed to have seeped down to my bones.

I followed him into an apartment on the first floor. Edward took me into the living room and told me to sit on the couch. He left to what I assumed was the kitchen to put the food away. I wrapped my arms around me to try to create some warmth. Edward returned with a blanket and motioned for me to stand. I did and he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. He pulled me to his body and rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"You need to make sure to remember your coat," he whispered in my ear. His breath fanned over my neck causing me to shiver at his closeness.

"Trust me. I won't forget again." We stood there a few moments while my body temperature slowly came back to normal. I pulled back reluctantly when I felt normal again.

"How about a tour?" I smiled and nodded. I held the blanket around my arms while I followed him.

"So, obviously this is the living room." I followed him as he walked towards a hallway opposite the front door. He opened a door to the right. "This is the bathroom. Esme decorated most of the apartment including the bathroom." It was a standard bathroom. Esme had decorated in a navy blue and deep maroon. He pointed toward the door on the left. "That's Emmett's room.

"He is still asleep, but even if he weren't, I wouldn't recommend venturing in." I snickered and followed him forward. "Here's our balcony. It's a fairly decent size." I gasped when I stepped outside. The balcony had enough room for a grill, patio table with six chairs, two potted plants, and room to stand. The view was phenomenonal. It was a water view, and I could only imagine watching the sunset or rise over the water from the comfortable chair.

"The view is breathtaking," I whispered.

"It is," he agreed softly. I looked over to see him gazing back at me. I blushed and looked down. He cleared his throat and walked back into the apartment. We stopped at the door next to Emmett's room we had passed. "This is my room." He opened the door and motioned me in.

The first thing I thought was that it screamed Edward. It consisted of a five-piece infinity bed set. The bed was a platform bed close to the floor with drawers under the mattress and a high headboard. The mattress was covered in a forest green comforter with crème pillows. There were also two bedside tables. A dresser and armoire were on the left wall. All furniture was in a dark chocolate finish.

The front wall was a floor-to-ceiling unit filled with a fancy stereo, flat screen television and more CDs, records, movies, and books than I could count. Two windows framed the bed and were covered in a thick crème colored curtain. There was a walk-in closet on the right wall as well as a connecting bathroom. I walked over to the entertainment unit. I read over a few titles, smiling when I passed over a favorite of mine.

"It's very nice," I said as I turned to him. He had a curious look on his face that I couldn't place. "You have an extensive collection, varied."

"Emmett says it's strange. He likes classic rock and nothing else," he said quietly.

"I like variety." I stepped closer to him. "How about showing me the kitchen? I can get started on dinner."

"Sure. Follow me." We walked out of his room and he shut the door. I walked a few paces behind him. When we passed Emmett's door, I jumped as it swung open. Emmett pulled me to him and lifted me off my feet into a bone-crushing hug. I smiled despite the lack of oxygen.

"Bellaboo," he boomed as he carried me toward the kitchen. "You're my favorite woman, besides mom. Eddie says you're making dinner. I'm so excited. That cheesecake was amazing. I can only imagine what you're actual food is like."

"Can't…breathe," I managed to squeak out. He sat me down once in the kitchen. "I'm glad you enjoyed the cheesecake." I started pulling things out of the bags.

"What are you cooking?" He was peeking over my shoulder looking into the bags.

"I'm going to make chicken picatta, peas and prosciutto, and roasted potatoes with peppers and onions. I also picked up some ice cream for dessert. I figured you probably had drinks."

"We do," Edward said. "We've got beer, water, and tea. What would you like?"

"Could I have tea please?" He smiled and nodded, walked to the fridge to get the tea pitcher. He got drinks for all of us. Emmett sat in a barstool.

"What can I do to help?"

"No, no. I'm going to cook. You two need to relax." Edward sat down next to Emmett to watch and keep me company. I started pulling out pots and pans then looked for a cutting board. "Emmett, tell me about yourself."

"I'm the best son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I was chosen before Eddie. I'm 26. Seattle U is my alma mater where I got a BS in Biology. I like working on cars, playing sports, and hanging out with little kids. I also like to eat and probably should have been a food critic; that way I could eat all I want and get paid for it. I'm single, have been for a while. I enjoy my job, but it's not what I want to do forever." I giggled when I saw Edward's look of annoyance.

"So, your parents love you best. Got it. And you're single. Do you want to be single or are you looking for someone?" I started cutting up the prosciutto and potatoes.

"I just haven't found the right woman yet. I'm kinda picky."

"Tell me about her. What are you looking for?"

"A blonde bombshell with a heart. I want her to have similar interests as me; hard to find since bombshells usually hate guy stuff."

"Huh. What is it you want to do besides being a paramedic?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This peaked my curiosity.

"I want to do research on rare diseases." He was quiet when he spoke, almost hesitant.

"That's amazing." I turned and smiled widely at him.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I could never do that. I'm not a medical person. Could you do that here in Seattle, or would you have to move?"

"I could do it here. I'm already helping Dr. Denali on a Sitosterolemia case. It's fascinating really. If I ever go back to school and make the career change, I'll most likely join his team." By this time, I had the peas and prosciutto on the stove, the potatoes, onions, and peppers in the oven, and the chicken breaded.

"I think if you go back that's very brave. Not many people go back once they stop. Edward, didn't you say you'd take that test once Emmett decided to make his career change?"

"I did, and it's funny you should say that," he looked between Emmett and I nervously. "I was going to start researching the test today. I figured I could go ahead and take it. The results will be good for three years, and even if I don't use it within that time, it'll be good practice for the next time."

"I think it's a great idea, little brother," Emmett said as he clapped Edward on the back. "Is it because you're tired of living in my shadow?" We all laughed.

"I think it's a great idea if that's really what you want," I said from the stove. I put in the last of the ingredients and covered the dish to simmer. I looked over to see Edward looking deep in thought.

We talked more while dinner cooked. Emmett was a very interesting person. He was very much the teddy bear I first imagined him as, but there was depth to him as well. The more I talked to him, the more I could picture him and Rosalie together. He had described her when talking about his perfect girl. I could see him helping to loosen her up and see her keeping him grounded. I smiled at the thought as we dished up dinner.

"What are the green balls?" Emmett asked as he eyed them suspiciously. I laughed at the way he asked it.

"They are capers, Emmett," I answered. "Just try them. If you don't like them, we'll get rid of them." I didn't have to wait long for a verdict. He put a bit into his mouth and moaned.

"Bella, this is amazing. God! Can we hire you as our personal chef?" I blushed and shook my head. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Bella," Edward said. "This is great. Thank you for doing this." I just nodded and continued to eat.

Emmett moaned and grunted his approval of the food throughout dinner. After we were done, Edward gathered our plates and took them to the sink. I began to clean the kitchen, but he shooed me out, reminding me that I was not supposed to clean. I sat at the bar and watched, my admiration for him growing. Not many men willingly cleaned after eating. Jacob always forced me to. _Where did that come from? _I frowned at the thought and tried to push it aside.

"Well, kids," Emmett started. "I'm going to my room. I've got some research to read over before I meet with Dr. Denali. Bellaboo, thank you again for dinner. It was great and helped brighten my day."

"Well that was my goal so mission accomplished," I said. He came over and gave me another bone-crushing hug.

"Goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He left us in the kitchen. Edward took my hand and led me to the living room.

"It's 6:20. Do you have time for a movie or is there something else you would like to do?"

"A movie sounds great actually. It's been a heavy week and would be nice to just relax."

"Okay. Is there anything in particular you would like to watch?" I shook my head no. "Why don't you go pick a movie from my room? I'll get drinks and blankets."

I walked back to his room to browse the movies. I took a closer look at his room this time and noticed it was very clean. There were no dirty clothes in the floor or take out containers on the bedside table. Instead, I found a reading lamp and a picture of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward. It looked like a photo that had been taken at a summer picnic and couldn't have been more than three years old. I smiled, seeing the pure joy and happiness on all their faces.

I finally made my way over to the movies and looked for something funny. I spent a few moments wondering where to start. There were so many movies that I began to feel overwhelmed. I jumped slightly when I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me against a hard, warm chest. Edward leaned down and kissed my head. I smiled at the gesture and placed my arms on his. He breathed deep and hummed in what sounded like contentment.

"Did you pick something?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "I didn't know where to begin looking. I wanted to pick a comedy." He chuckled and pointed to a shelf.

"These are all comedies. See something you want to watch?" I browsed the titles for a few moments, Edward not moving from his spot.

"Oooh!" I pulled down the movie. "Can we watch this? I've never seen it, but Rose says it's hilarious." He laughed.

"Yes, we can watch it. It's actually one of Emmett's favorites."

He released my waist and tugged on my hand. He led me back to the living room and sat me on the couch while he loaded the DVD. My tea glass was sitting on the coffee table and a blanket draped over the back of the couch. He grabbed the remote then sat next to me. Once he started the movie, he pulled the blanket off the couch and laid it over my lap. He pulled me to sit closer to him and draped his right arm over my shoulders. It felt very secure and protective, very comfortable and right. I leaned into his embrace, enjoying his warmth and the butterflies he caused to flutter.

Throughout the movie, I could feel him running his hand up and down my arm. I could feel his gaze on me a couple times throughout the movie, most often when I was laughing. It made me self-conscious, and I wondered how strange I probably looked while laughing. He would also lean over every once in a while and kiss my temple. These little loving actions would cause my heart to race. He was too sweet for his own good.

"So, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I hedged while he was getting the DVD from the player.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I was thinking that Emmett and Rose seem like they might hit it off." He stopped and turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"I was thinking the same thing. Emmett needs someone that will kick his ass, and Rose won't take any of his crap." I laughed at his assessment.

"He's Rose's idea of the perfect man. I think she'll be stubborn about it at first, but if anyone can break through her defenses it'll be Emmett." I looked at the clock above the television and noted it was 8:30. "I hate to do this, but I should probably go. I have some papers I need to look over before tomorrow."

"No worries. Let me walk you out." I stood and followed him to the door. "Wait here just a minute." He jogged back into his room then emerged with a thick jacket. "Wear this. I won't have you freezing before you get home." He helped me into the jacket, which swallowed me, then pulled gloves out of the pocket and helped me put them on. He put on his own jacket then led me out of the apartment with an arm around my waist. I unlocked the truck door then turned towards him, my back to the door.

"Thank you again for tonight," he said softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "It was perfect, just what I needed."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too." He looked down at my lips then back to my eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to be too forward, but may I kiss you?"

My breathing hitched and heart melted when he asked for permission. He would never know how much that meant to me. I had never been asked permission; it was always taken without question or apology. I bit my bottom lip to keep the emotion from showing too strongly on my face. I looked into his eyes and saw the tenderest expression, no maliciousness hidden behind them, and nodded.

He leaned forward slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel his breath on my face, causing mine to quicken. My eyes slid shut when his lips lightly pressed to mine. His lips were soft and smooth. Upon contact, my heart beat heavily against my chest. One of his hands slid up my arm to tangle in my hair while the other slid torturously slow around my waist. As he pulled me closer, I let my hands travel of their own accord. My fingers found purchase in his hair at the base of his head. His unruly, perfect bed hair was softer than I thought. He moaned when my fingers massaged his scalp.

His deepened the kiss, applying more pressure with his glorious lips. This kiss was more than I could have imagined. His hold on me didn't feel possessive and forceful. Rather it felt loving and reverent. I felt sexier and more cherished in that moment than ever before. I pulled back only when oxygen became necessary. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us trying to catch our erratic breaths.

"I don't think I have to worry about being cold on the way home," I said without thinking. I flushed crimson when he began to laugh.

"I was just thinking it would be a perfect night to sleep with the window open," he answered in an amused voice with that intoxicating crooked smile on his face. I smiled back, appreciating the sentiment. "Please call me when you get home so I know you got there safe."

"I will," I whispered. He pulled me forward and opened the door for me. I slid in, started the truck, and buckled my seatbelt. I turned back to him, smiling at what had just taken place. "I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Okay. Drive safe." I nodded. He leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "Bye."

"Bye." He shut my door and stepped back when I pulled out.

I touched my lips after pulling onto the road. They were tingling a bit as I recalled his lips on mine. The kiss was literally indescribable. It was perfect, more perfect than I could have asked for. He was gentle, but I could feel the emotion and need behind it. I had never understood why Rosalie and Alice wanted to talk about their…escapades, but after experiencing this, I understood completely. I wanted to share the bliss I was feeling. I couldn't wait to get home and see Rosalie.

* * *

**AN: So, this was uber long. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I want Angela to take a bigger role in the story. There was the first kiss, after Alice interferred the first time. _Meddling pixie._ I hope you liked it. Review, and let me know what you think. If you review I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	16. 15: Determined

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 15: Determined**_

**Edward's POV**

The day was unusually warm for February. The weather this month had been fickle. Due to the weather, everyone at the station decided to work on the rigs. Emmett and I had just finished. I looked over to see Ben under the engine, tools sitting by his feet. I walked over and squatted next to him.

"How's she looking?" I asked.

"Good," came his muffled answer. "I'm just changing the oil." I cringed when I remembered my botched attempt. "How's your rig?"

"She's great. Emmett did a little work under the hood, and I washed her up. How were your days off?"

"Angela and I went home to see our families. It was a great, relaxing few days. Angela and her mom were able to get some more wedding details hammered out."

"That's not far off, right?"

"It's too far if you ask me. It's about six months away." I just laughed. He had been impatient since the day he proposed. "They're ordering the invitations next week. Which reminds me, can we just send yours and Bella's invitation as one? It would save some money." The thought of seeing our names next to each other made me smile.

"Sure. That wouldn't be a problem at all."

"How is Bella? Angela said she hasn't been at school the past couple of days. Pass the wrench." I picked up the tool and stretched my arm for him to reach.

"She's sick but better than the first couple of days. I took her to the doctor, but he didn't have any answers. They ran lots of tests, and we're still waiting on some of the results."

"_You_ took her?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yep. Her roommate and best friend called me over to the apartment to talk some sense into her. They had been trying to get her to go see the doctor. She fainted while I was there. She's got a nasty gash where she hit the coffee table."

*****

_Edward knocked on the door and Rosalie answered. She huffed while looking frustrated. He could hear Alice's voice floating through the apartment. She sounded on the verge of yelling. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger in his chest. _

"You_ better convince her to go to the doctor," she said harshly. "She's miserable." She stepped to the side and ushered him in. He walked into the living room to find Bella bundled up on the couch, Alice pacing in front of her. Alice looked up at him and sighed in relief._

"_Good," she said and pointed at Bella. "Talk some sense into her." She turned and walked into the kitchen, Rosalie followed. Bella turned to see whom Alice was talking to. Her eyes narrowed at him._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly. Her voice was weak and raspy, causing his heart to clench at her discomfort._

"_Hello," he said, walked to her, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's nice to see you, too."_

"_Hi," she said flatly. "Why are you here?"_

"_Rose called me. She and Alice are worried about you."_

"_I don't want you to see me like this." She lowered her eyes from him._

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets sick, and I'm here to stay. Therefore, I'm going to be here during the good and the bad."_

"_There's nothing to worry about. It'll go away in a day or two. I told-" She started coughing. It sounded deep and congested. She was also wheezing. He knelt by her head and grabbed the cup of water off the coffee table. When the coughing spell passed, he held the cup to her lips. She pulled the straw to her mouth._

"_I understand this may pass, but don't you think the doctor can help you be more comfortable?"_

"_They haven't done much for me so far." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and held her face, caressing her cheek. He wouldn't let her give up. He made that mistake with Tanya. Not again._

"_Baby, you know Dr. Denali wants to see you when you're sick. He can run some tests, see what's going on. Maybe you can get some answers since you haven't seen him before while you're sick."_

"_I don't wanna." She jutted her lip out into a pout. Edward had to hold in his smile. Her pout was too adorable. He gave her a stern look. She scowled at him. _

"_If you refuse to go see the doctor, I will treat you here. If you choose that option, I'm going to start an IV and pump you full of antibiotics to start with."_

"_That's not fair." She glared at him. He could see her hands trembling slightly and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. He could feel she had a fever. "Will that happen if I go see Dr. D?"_

"_I'm not sure. I can't speak for him." He ran his fingers through her hair, wanting to make her feel better in any way._

"_He probably isn't in the office today." _

"_He is. I called him before I came over. He's expecting you sometime within the hour." She lowered her eyes then whispered. _

"_I'm too weak to walk right now."_

"_I'll carry you." She looked at him for a moment then sighed in defeat._

"_Let me try to walk first." He nodded and stood, held out his hand to help, and slowly pulled her to her feet. He held her steady by her waist for a few seconds. She nodded that she was steady. "Will you get my coat from my room?" _

"_Sure." He turned and walked to her room. When he reached the door, he was stopped in his tracks upon hearing Alice yell. He whipped around in time to see Bella fall; she hit her temple on the edge of the coffee table then crumpled to the ground on her side. They all rushed to her side. "Don't touch her yet. Alice, call 911, and bring me clean cloths." _

"_Bella, can you hear me?" Rose asked quietly. Bella did not respond. "Isabella Marie, you better answer me!" The gash on her temple was bleeding profusely. He looked to see Alice dialing and scurrying to the bathroom. He needed to get her on her back to assess her further. _

"_Rose, I need you to help me," he said sternly. "Can you do that?" She looked at him and nodded. "Hold out your hands." He watched to see that they were steady. "Put the heels of your hands against her ears, and spread out your fingers along her neck, so that your thumbs are along the line of the jaw, and your pinkies are touching at the spine, and squeeze gently. Just like this; give me your hands." He placed her hands in the correct position. Alice returned with clean clothes._

"_They're on the way," she said quietly. He could hear the quiver in her voice._

"_Rose," he said, meeting her eyes. "We need to roll her to her back. When you're ready, count to three. We'll roll her on three. When she's on her back don't move your hands. I want you to maintain c-spine. Okay?" Rose got a determined look in her face and nodded. She counted and they rolled her on three._

_Edward immediately checked her airway and breathing which were clear. Next, he checked her circulation. Her pulse was slow but there. He couldn't see any obvious broken bones. He took one of the cloths and pressed it to the gash on her temple. He could hear Alice talking to someone and after listening a few seconds determined it was Jasper. He would be meeting them at the hospital. He had Alice use his phone to call Emmett. He wanted Emmett to call Dr. Denali and give him a heads up. Soon the sound of a siren could be heard._

"_Bella," he said calmly. "Baby, can you hear me?" Her breathing began to quicken and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She tried to turn her head, but Rose wouldn't let go, and Edward was quick to stop her. "I need you to stay still."_

"_Edward," she rasped, "what happened?"_

"_You fainted. Can you do me a favor? Wiggle your fingers and toes for me." He watched as she did both. "Are you hurting anywhere?"_

"_My head hurts. It feels like I was just run over by a truck." She moved her fingers again. "My hand's a little numb." _

_There was a knock on the door. Alice rushed to open it and pointed to the living room. The EMS workers rushed over to help Edward. He relayed the information they would need while they braced her neck and prepared her for transport. Once they loaded her up on the stretcher, Edward told Rose and Alice to meet them at Mason Medical while he would ride with Bella. Rose said she would stay behind and clean the blood off the carpet before leaving so Bella wouldn't have to see it when she got home. _

*****

Ben rolled out from under the engine and sat up. He wiped his hands and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Is the head injury serious?" he asked softly.

"No," I answered with relief. "It gave her a major headache, black eye, and needed six stitches, but overall, it's superficial. They kept her overnight, and I took her home yesterday. She fought with me about staying the night," I chuckled remembering how much her angry side reminded me of a riled up kitten, "but she stayed for tests."

"I'm glad she's okay. I should tell Angela when she stops by tonight. She's been worried about her."

"I think Bella's going to call her tonight. She hasn't really been up to talking much yet. Her best friend, Alice, is having a birthday party this Friday. It's dinner and laser tag. You and Angela are invited. Bella's planning on giving Angela the details when she calls. Do you think you two will be able to come?" He finally stood and we continued the conversation as I helped him put the tools away.

"I'm off this Friday, but are you sure? We don't know Alice; we don't want to impose."

"It was Alice's idea. Bella talks about Angela a lot so she wants to meet her. Plus, Emmett's going, and he's never met any of them. The party is to celebrate her birthday, but mainly, this is Bella and Alice's way of getting Emmett and Bella's roommate, Rosalie, to meet. It should be an interesting night if just for that." He laughed at my assessment and promised to talk with Angela.

The rest of the day went slowly. We rolled out with two calls for house fires. The first was a grease fire and no one was hurt. The second was a reported house fire. When we arrived, we found it was a trashcan fire in the backyard. No one was even home. Dinner at 6:00 came quickly. Angela had come to the station while we were at the last call and began cooking dinner for everyone. She made hamburger helper, mashed potatoes, and green beans. A good, hearty meal for us and easy for her to make and clean up from.

"Thank you, Ange," I said and kissed her cheek. "This smells wonderful."

"You're welcome," she answered with a giggle. "I talked with Bella today. Is she telling the truth when she says she's fine?"

"Mostly. There are no complications from the head injury. She seems to be getting better since she started taking medicine, and we're still waiting on results from some of the tests."

"She seemed so blasé about the whole thing. I wondered if she was editing."

"She's hated the attention it's garnered." She just nodded. I made a plate and poured a glass of water. "I think I'm going to head to the back patio so I can call and check on her. Thanks again."

"Stop thanking me. Go eat."

I smiled and made my way out back. I pulled up a chair to the small table. The food was great; I didn't expect anything less from Angela. I hoped they'd come to Alice's party. Emmett and I had always gotten along with Ben. For some reason, we just didn't get together outside of work. Now, with Angela and Bella working together and becoming friends, it would be nice to do more with them. I dialed Bella's cell number and ate while waiting for her to answer.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello beautiful," I answered. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"Bella," I said in a warning tone. We had discussed this and decided those words were not an acceptable answer.

"I'm feeling better. My face is still sore, but the headache and nausea aren't as severe today. I didn't have to take my nausea medicine."

"That's great. Did you take the antibiotic?"

"Yes, doctor." I just smiled at her quip. She didn't like talking about being sick. "How are you? Have you eaten dinner?"

"I'm good. It's been a slow day. Angela came by the station and cooked. I'm eating right now."

"Well then don't let me keep you. I'll still be here after dinner."

"I want to talk to you. I don't mind. Really."

"Babe, it's really okay with me. I was just lying down to nap. I walked down to the store today."

"Bella." I sat my food down and ran a hand through my hair. "You shouldn't be walking that far yet. You've only been home for a day; don't overexert yourself. We don't want you to relapse."

"I would argue with you, but I'm too exhausted. I'll agree with you this time, but don't start expecting it, Mister." I chuckled at her warning.

"As long as you don't do that again. Before I let you go, I talked with Ben today about Alice's party on Friday. He said he would talk with Ange. Did you mention it to her?"

"I did, and she said they would make it."

"Good. Call me later if you feel up to talking. Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow after I get some sleep."

"Alright. Bye." Before I was able to put the phone on the table, it was ringing again. I answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hi, son," Carlisle's voice said.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Your mom and I were worried about Bella. Eleazar sent me a copy of some of Bella's records. Did she have a fall recently?" I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't called my parents throughout this ordeal. Bella held a place in their heart, and I hadn't thought to include them.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, dad. Bella got sick a few days ago. Dr. Denali said it's the flu. She was being stubborn and refusing to go see him so I went over to try to convince her. She fainted and hit her head when she fell.

"There are no complications from the head injury. She stayed overnight and we're still waiting on some test results. She went home yesterday. I've been so out of it, I didn't think to call. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I would have been preoccupied as well. How is she doing?"

"She's doing better. She's on antibiotics, pain medication for the head injury as needed, and nausea medicine as needed. She's got a black eye and six stitches from the fall."

"You were there when she fell?"

"Yes. I was across the room and couldn't' get to her. I watched it happen." I sighed and closed my eyes remembering it with perfect clarity. "I've dealt with countless falls, much worse than that, and responded to things much more horrific, but I have never been more scared before." I picked at my food; my appetite had disappeared since recalling her fall.

"That's understandable. It's completely different when it's someone you care about. That's why hospitals don't allow doctors to treat relatives. You shouldn't worry so much about it though, son. You obviously did everything you could for her, and she's recovering."

"I know she's okay. I just don't like that I couldn't catch her, keep her from getting injured. I'm also worried she's not doing all she can to fight being sick. It took her getting extremely sick and me threatening to start an IV at her apartment to get her to go to the doctor. She can't give up. You and I both know what happens when hope and fight is lost."

"Edward, Bella is not Tanya."

"I know that."

"Do you?" I pushed the plate away and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" He sighed heavily.

"Now don't get defensive; just hear me out. I'm worried you might get hurt."

"_Me? _I thought you were worried about Bella. How could I get hurt?"

"You loved Tanya; the two of you were very close. You invested much of yourself in her and her recovery. You took so much responsibility for her recovery. You've always done things 110%; it's an admirable quality, but when Tanya pushed you away, you took it harshly." I closed my eyes remembering that last conversation we had. "I don't mean that as a rebuke rather just pointing it out. Now, Bella is sick. It's not cancer, but it's something serious. You can't deny that she reminds you of Tanya. Does she not?"

"Yes. She does." I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees, my head in my hand.

"I'm scared you've thrown yourself into this relationship faster than you should have. I'm not saying you shouldn't have started this relationship. I'm just worried you're moving faster than Bella.

"When you talk about her, I can hear how much you care about her and want to protect her. Maybe she reminds you so much of Tanya you've equated what you had with Tanya with how you feel about Bella. Are you at the stage in this relationship you should be, or are you moving so fast because when you look at Bella, you see Tanya?" I leaned back and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Son? Are you still there?"

"I'm here, dad. I think I can understand what you're saying, but I don't think we're moving too fast. Bella would have said something if she felt rushed."

"Would she?" I was starting to hate his questions. _She would._

"I would hope so." Wouldn't she?

"I would hope so as well, but if you're not completely sure maybe you should talk to her."

"Maybe you're right." My thoughts were interrupted by the tones coming from inside, alerting us to a call. "I gotta go dad; we've got a call." I tossed my trash in the garbage can and rushed inside.

"Okay. Be safe. Call me if you need to."

"Thanks. Tell mom I said hi, and I love her. I love you too. Bye." I hung up and ran to the rig. Emmett was waiting behind the wheel.

Friday finally rolled around. It had been an exhausting three days. I had just hung up with Bella, completely frustrated with the outcome of the conversation. She had been recovering well, following all the doctor's orders. Tonight was Alice's birthday dinner and laser tag adventure, and I did not want her going. I didn't want her to miss it; I just didn't want her to do too much and cause a relapse. Needless to say, she was going. My arguments fell on deaf ears. She was determined to be there for Alice and have fun. I just shook my head.

The past three days had also been exhausting, because I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Carlisle. _Do I like Bella for Bella? Is this the appropriate speed? _Those questions and more ran through my head constantly. And my answer? _Yes. I like Bella for Bella. Yes. This speed feels right with her._ Of course, I still wanted to protect her and make sure she fought, but it wasn't because of Tanya. I just needed to talk to Bella to make sure she was on the same page. I didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable or push her away. Maybe we could talk after the game tonight.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled from his room.

"Don't call me that," I muttered under my breath. "What?"

"What's the plan tonight? What am I supposed to wear?" I forgot I hadn't told him.

"Wear something casual. We're having dinner then going to play laser tag."

"Laser tag ?!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. "She wants to go play laser tag for her birthday? That's so cool. I knew I'd like her. Wait. Won't there be uneven teams?" He walked out from his bedroom and sat on the couch, flipping the television on.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." I tried to hide the smile forming on my lips. "It won't. There will be eight people."

"Who?"

"Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Bella, you, me, and Bella's roommate Rosalie."

"Cool." Sometimes my brother could be so dense.

It finally came time to leave. Emmett decided he wanted to drive his Jeep. We arrived at Jasper's apartment at 6:15, fifteen minutes after everyone else per Alice and Bella's orders. They wanted to be sure to see everything from the beginning. I pulled the gift I got for Alice from the backseat and walked to Jasper's apartment.

I knocked and the door was answered immediately. Alice stood, her body slightly humming in excitement, a wide grin plastered on her face. I inwardly laughed at her attire. She had on camouflage pants, a camouflage tank, a camouflage bandana tied over her head, and combat boots. True to Alice nature though, it was fashionable. You could tell she had altered it be form fitting. She had black paint under her eyes, just like a football player.

"Hi," she chirped then bounced up to kiss me on the cheek, doing the same to Emmett. "I'm glad you could come."

"Hi, soldier," Emmett said. "It's good to see you again." He handed over his gift. She took it with a confused look.

"Is this a hostess gift?" She looked over to me and smiled. I handed her my gift.

"No. They're birthday gifts. Happy birthday. How old are you? Fourteen?" She scrunched up her face and glared at him.

"I'm 25, thank you very much." Emmett laughed and patted her head.

"I'm just messing with you Pixie." I cringed, knowing she hated that nickname.

"That's okay. Come in, come in." We stepped inside and took off our coats.

"Did you start celebrating early?"

"No. She's just really excited about laser tag," Jasper said as he came from around the corner. He was wearing camouflage pants and a black wife beater. I shook his hand and introduced him to Emmett. We saw Angela and Ben when we walked into the living room. Ben was wearing the same as Jasper. Angela was in the same outfit as Alice.

"Aww, man. Did I miss the memo about this being a costume party? This could have been fun," Emmett whined.

"Actually," Alice said excitedly, "I put both of your clothes on Jasper's bed. I'm pretty sure I got the right sizes. Go change then come into the kitchen. Bella and Rose are working on dinner."

I wanted to go see Bella first but knew never to argue with Alice. Jasper led us to his room so we could change. Alice, in her infinite fashion wisdom, did get the right sizes. We put on the same outfit that Ben and Jasper were wearing then made our way to the kitchen. Bella was wearing a long-sleeved, form fitting camouflage t-shirt, camouflage capris with black leggings, and black flats. Her hair was curled and pulled into a low ponytail. She looked beautiful. I walked over to her, as she was chopping vegetables, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and leaned back into me.

**Emmett's POV**

"Actually," the little pixie exclaimed, "I put both of your clothes on Jasper's bed. I'm pretty sure I got the right sizes. Go change then come into the kitchen. Bella and Rose are working on dinner."

Jasper led us into his room. The apartment was on the large side for a one bedroom. I had to laugh at Alice. She was going all out for her birthday. I was stoked to go play laser tag. _Eddie better be on the other team. I'm gonna take him down! _We dressed in our camouflage costumes then walked into the kitchen. Eddie, of course, went straight to his girl. I smiled and chuckled lightly. She had him whipped and didn't even know it yet. The man was a sappy mess now.

I was going to make a comment on how good the food smelled, but my mouth went dry when I saw the blonde beauty helping Bella chop vegetables. She was tall, statuesque, and leggy with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a low-cut, short-sleeved blue camouflage t-shirt, blue camouflage mini-skirt, and some skin-tight black things; I think I've heard some of the girlfriends at the station call them leggings. At the end of those mile-long legs were a pair of tall, spiky heels. When she smiled, her eyes lit up. She laughed at something that was said. She scrunched her eyes and her smile radiated. She was an angel. I finally tuned in when I heard my name.

"Emmett," Bella said as she walked toward me.

"Bellaboo," I said as I picked her up into a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe." She laughed as I sat her down. "Emmett, this is my roommate Rosalie Hale." She pulled my toward the blonde angel.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"Pleasure," she said, acting a bit aloof. I just smiled; she was pretending to not care, but I saw the way her eyes racked over my body when she finally took notice of my presence. _That's okay. You'll come to in time. _

"It sure is." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the vegetables. I heard Alice, Bella, and Angela giggle, and Edward sighed. My grin grew wider as I watched her.

Conversation resumed, and dinner was put in the oven. Jasper, Ben, Edward, and I went into the living room to play video games. Jasper ended up being a pretty cool dude. He was quite but funny. The women stayed in the kitchen while we played and called when dinner was on the table. We each took a seat around the table. Jasper sat on the end, next to him was Alice, then me, Bella, Edward, Ben, Angela, and Rosalie. Dinner was good, but the angel across the table was better.

Rosalie ate and participated in conversation, but often I caught her looking my way. Each time I just smiled at her and even winked once. Each time she was caught, she scowled, and when I winked, she rolled her eyes. I bumped her foot a few times to see how she would act. The first time she jerked her foot away. Each time after that it lingered a bit longer. The last time, she hooked her foot around my ankle.

"So Rose," Alice said, causing Rosalie to pull away from me. "Have you talked to Rick about not wanting to take over the garage?"

"Yep," she answered. _Garage? _"He was surprisingly okay with it. I told him about wanting to open my own garage, and he offered to help me when the time comes."

"That's great! Maybe he'll give you some stuff, and you won't have to buy everything. I'm sure those tools and equipment get expensive really fast."

"They do. Gary accidentally broke a compression hose yesterday. I ordered one online, and that baby was crazy expensive. I felt like I was buying someone's first born."

"Garage?" I asked. "As in car garage?" Everyone but Eddie tensed.

"Yes." Her voice was harsh and cold. "Why?"

"That's so cool. You're gonna open a garage? Does that mean if we stay friends I get a discount?" Everyone relaxed. Eddie was smirking and Alice has a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean stay friends? We're not friends." I placed a hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

"That hurts, Rosie. Of course we're friends. Don't you like me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me Rosie, and the jury's still out." I just smiled at her.

"I'll convince you. Just give me some time." I looked around and everyone seemed to be done with dinner. "What about birthday cake? You have to have a cake on your birthday."

"Oh," Alice said. "I said I didn't want a cake."

"I'll be back in just a minute," Bella said then stood up. "Jasper, can you come help me with something?"

"What are you two up to?"

"We're going to get your presents. Clear the table while we do that." The little pixie popped up from her seat and started grabbing plates. Edward and I stood up to do the same.

"Sit down, Pixie. It's your birthday. Eddie and I will clear the table." She smiled sweetly and sat down. I caught a glimpse on the beauty. She had a tender smile on her face. _God, she's beautiful. _She caught me looking and turned away. She, Alice, Angela, and Ben began talking about clothes. Well, Ben was listening. We took the dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them off.

"So," Eddie began, "what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Everyone."

"I like Pixie; she's a spitfire. Jasper's a cool dude. They seem complete opposites yet perfect together. It's kind of strange, but it's also right."

"And what about Rosalie?"

"She's," I paused trying to figure out the perfect word. "smokin' hot, sexy, driven, smart, hard working; I mean she's gotta be if she works in a garage. She's also adorable when she gets angry. I love how she cares about her friends, and she's smokin' hot." I heard three sets of laughter.

"You said that twice," I heard Bella say from behind me. I turned to see her and Jasper. She held a cake while he held gifts. She had a tender smile and a hopeful look on her face.

"Is that birthday cake?" I whispered so Alice couldn't hear me. Bella giggled and nodded. "Then let's not torture ourselves any longer." Bella giggled again, then followed us into the dining room.

She sat the cake in front of Alice who looked up at her surprised. Bella explained that she thought it against the law to not have a cake. She also said she had been taking some cake decorating classes for fun and wanted to put them to use. The cake looked so cool. There were two levels. The top level was decorated like the sky. It was a light blue with white clouds and a sun. The bottom level was decorated like a field of flowers. Most of the flowers looked like they were painted on in bright colors. A few of the flowers were sticking off the cake. Bella said they were made with fondant. They were all yellow.

"Bella," Alice said as she turned it in a circle to look at everything. "It's gorgeous." Bella laughed.

"Far from it. I've only taken a few classes. I wanted to do something more elaborate, but my skills are limited at the moment."

"Don't sell yourself short. Sometimes I think you missed your calling." Bella blushed and cleared her throat.

"She's right, Bella," Rose said. "I watched you make and decorate that cake. I also see you cook almost every day. You never look happier than when you're in the kitchen. Well, unless you're talking about or with Edward." She turned lobster red. I looked at my hopeless brother to see his crooked smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said while laughing. "I was hoping Eddie wasn't the only one that was smitten." He just glared at me.

"That's enough," Bella said. "It's time to have cake and watch Alice open presents. The top layer is a lemon cake with vanilla bean filling, and the bottom layer is chocolate cake with a semi-sweet, dark chocolate mousse."

"Bella, those are my favorites!" Alice said as she bounced in Jasper's lap. He stilled her by placing his hands on her shoulders. Ben, Eddie, and I laughed.

"I know. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't remember?"

The beauty got a camera and took pictures of the cake before it was destroyed; I mean, enjoyed. Plates were passed around and Bella began cutting into the cake. I took a slice of both, telling her I needed to try both to be a fair judge of the cake as a whole. Of course, I got laughed at. _Why does everyone laugh at my airtight reasoning? They just don't understand. _The cake was amazing. You can never go wrong with chocolate, but this cake was so moist and fluffy the moose thing, why they would name it after an animal, I'll never know, was mouthwatering. The lemon cake was also moist and fluffy. It wasn't overpowering like I expected and the vanilla bean stuff was melt-in-your-mouth divine. I gave my appreciation through moans and groans, as did the rest of the guys. The girls complimented Bella and laughed at us.

"I'm so stuffed," I said, leaning back in my chair. Jasper, Ben, and Eddie followed suit. "That was great Bellaboo. I think you should make desserts more often." Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. "Now, open your presents Pixie. Don't you want to know what you got?" She began bouncing again, and Jasper had to still her once more.

Rosalie got up and started clearing the dishes from the table. I stood and began to help. I followed her into the kitchen and we rinsed off the dishes. She was trying to act casual, but I could see how nervous she was. Her face was relaxed and aloof, but you could tell she was trying hard to look that way. We stood a foot apart, and she was leaning slightly away. Her body was rigid instead of relaxed. Her breathing was uneven, and she wasn't looking my way. I just smiled and took a step toward her; she took a step away. I chuckled lightly. Her head snapped up and she glared.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I asked casually, continuing to rinse the dishes as she handed them to me.

"No," she said, her tone clipped and a bit icy.

"Are you sure? You seem to be trying to keep at a distance, and your face is too controlled."

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I am not some bimbo blonde that's going to drop her panties like you're some kind of god."

"I wouldn't expect you to or want you to. I'm not into blonde bimbos. I like women that are beautiful in their own right, classy, smart, driven, fun, and have a sense of humor. I see most of that in you. Well, except for the fun and sense of humor."

"Excuse me?" I smirked, knowing I had hooked her. "I _am_ fun and have a great sense of humor. You just haven't seen it yet. I haven't decided if you're worthy enough yet." I turned off the water and dried my hands. I held the towel out toward her. She grasped it and when she did, I wrapped it around her hands and held them.

"I hope you deem me worthy. I'd like to see that side of you. I already like the others." Her eyes softened a bit, and I squeezed her hands lightly before letting them go.

I walked back into the dining room and took my seat. Eddie looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled and looked away. She came back in and took her seat, never meeting my eyes. I just smirked again and turned my attention to Alice. She looked at everyone then tore into her first gift. It was from Angela and Ben. They got her a gift certificate to some boutique. She jumped up and hugged them both before opening the rest.

She picked up my gift next, and I smiled knowing it would be the best one of all. She tore through the newspaper I had used to wrap it, laughing in appreciation of my ingenuity. She laughed louder once she saw the gift. I labeled it 'Essentials for a Porsche Owner.' There were things like air fresheners, rabbit feet, and other things to hang from the rearview mirror. Last, there was a steering wheel cover, floor mats, and a seat cover all with a sky design that had a face. She stood and hugged me. She opened Edward's next, which wasn't that good. He got her a certificate to get her car washed, waxed, and detailed.

"Okay," Bella said. "You have to open these in a certain order: Jasper, Rose, and then mine."

"Why?" Alice asked suspiciously. Bella just giggled and pushed an envelope toward her. She picked it up and opened it. She read the card silently and turned to kiss Jasper. She then pulled out a long, rectangular envelope that I recognized as an airline ticket holder. "You bought me a plane ticket to Los Angeles? Why?"

"Open the next one," Jasper said with a knowing smile on his face. She opened it, silently read the card, then opened another envelope.

"Rose, you got me three nights at a hotel. Are y'all giving me a weekend vacation? Are we all going?" She was starting to bounce again, making me feel sorry for Jasper.

"Open this," Bella said quietly as she pushed over the last envelope. Alice pulled out the card, read it silently, and then opened a smaller one. She read something, her eyes darting frantically across what was written.

"Is this a joke?" she asked quietly. Bella shook her head. Alice looked down at the paper then back up. She looked between Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. I couldn't decide if her reaction was good or not. The she let out an ear-splitting screech.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation this last week, and the place we stayed was supposed to have wifi but didn't. I'm sorry. I feel really bad. Buy here it is! And it's long! I hope you enjoyed Emmett and Rosalie's first meeting, and I hope you enjoyed Emmett's POV. It was tough. The next chapter's going to cover a lot of stuff. Get ready for that. I'm moving this coming weekend so I can't guarantee an update on Sunday. I will try my hardest for you though. Review and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chatper.**


	17. 16: Helping Out

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 16: Helping Out **_

**Bella's POV**

I covered my ears to soften her yells. I should have been ready for this reaction. She was always on the exuberant side. She jumped up, ran to me, and tackled me in a hug. I fell to the ground, my hip taking the brunt of the fall. I would probably bruise, but I was okay with that. I laughed as I hugged her back. I heard a few chairs scrap and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett rush towards us.

"So I take it you like it?" I asked through laughter.

"Like it? _Like it? _Bella!" she was yelling the whole time. "I love it. It's perfect. How did you manage? Who do you know? Bella. I…I…Wow!"

"Let me up Alice." Jasper grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. Edward reached forward and helped me off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. She just gets excited sometimes."

"What did you get to make her that excited?" Emmett asked. Everyone returned to their seats.

"She got me the best present ever," Alice said as she bounced in Jasper's lap. He couldn't stop her. "I'll be helping design and make a gown with Valentino for a mystery client to wear at the Golden Globes." Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"How did you manage that?" Angela asked.

"My dad's girlfriend Sue has a cousin that has a friend that has a roommate that works for him. I stole some of Alice's designs, sorry about that, sent them over, and did a lot of begging and a lot of bribing. He loved her designs so really I didn't do much."

"You did a lot," Alice yelled and she attacked me again. Instead of tackling me, she just hugged me and started bouncing up and down. Everyone laughed at her but was excited for her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She pulled Rosalie into the hug as well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She ran to Jasper and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She continued the routine with everyone at the table. After many thanks and hugs, we cleaned up from dinner before leaving to play laser tag.

Rosalie and I rode with Edward and Emmett while Ben and Angela rode with Alice and Jasper. On the way there, we talked more about Rosalie's garage and Emmett's research. Rosalie was still being a bit standoffish but slowly warming up. Alice had rented out the laser tag arena so that no one else would be stuck in our game. The arena was twenty minutes away. When we arrived, everyone got their equipment to play.

"I'm going to sit out," I said to everyone in general. "I don't want to chance having a relapse." Edward walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," he said then gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm going to sit out with her," Angela said. "I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked her.

"I am. Besides, I think it'll be more fun watching from the balcony."

There was a balcony overlooking the playing field. We would be able to see them at all times, unless they were in a bunker. The whole arena was padded so players didn't wear shoes and could dive without hurting themselves. It would be fun to watch. Angela and I made our way upstairs while the rest prepared for the game.

Within a few minutes, their names appeared on the scoreboard. Edward, Ben, and Alice were on the red team and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie made up the blue team. They would play as a team until only one team was left, then it was every man for himself. We settled into our seats and watched as each team huddled together. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that Emmett and Alice were giving their respective teams a pep talk. Edward and Ben looked at each other apprehensively before looking back at Alice and reluctantly nodding. We both giggled. This was going to be fun to watch.

I looked over at the other team. Emmett looked very serious. Jasper was listening and helping strategize. His fascination with war was going to be very helpful for this game. Rosalie was watching Emmett with amusement and rolling her eyes at some of the things he was saying. I knew she would be a little standoffish, but I could also see her hard exterior cracking. Angela and I made bets on which team and then person would win. Her vote was red team and Ben. I probably should have done the 'girlfriend thing' to do and said Edward, but I know my friends. My vote was blue team and Jasper. He was a fierce strategist.

The buzzer sounded and everyone scattered. We watched as the red team spread apart to work individually. The blue team stuck close to each other thinking there would be safety in numbers. Alice was the first person out. She was too bouncy and giggly to be stealthy. She joined us to watch the remainder of the game. Jasper was lithe and quick. He took out Ben without ever being detected. Ben joined us still bewildered at Jasper's skills. I watched in complete shock as Edward snuck up on Jasper and took him out. He joined us on the balcony, none too happy.

Edward was left for the red team and Emmett and Rosalie for the blue team. _Maybe I should have put my money on Edward._ Emmett and Rosalie were sneaking up on Edward and he had no idea. We all watched tensely. All of a sudden, for no reason that we knew, Rosalie shot Emmett. He turned around and looked at her incredulously. They got into a heated discussion. We couldn't hear any of it, but Edward could. He came around the corner and shot Rosalie as she argued with Emmett. We all laughed as we watched the argument that ensued.

Rosalie demanded a rematch. Two more games were played. Jasper won the first, and Alice won the last one. I personally thought it was an agreement that she would be allowed to win the last one. It was her birthday after all. We all drove down the street to a local coffee shop to have hot chocolate before we called it a night. Conversation flowed freely and was kept light; that is, unless the laser tag game was discussed. The conversation soon turned to Spring Break in two weeks.

"We haven't made plans," Ben said, answering for him and Angela. "We were thinking about going somewhere far off, somewhere warm."

"I think that's a great idea," Alice said. "I want a break from the cold."

"How about we all try to do something together?" I asked from my place, leaning against Edward.

"Yeah! Let's go somewhere fun." Alice started bouncing again. I swear that girl never calms down.

"Let's go to Disneyworld," Emmett said excitedly. "I haven't been there in years. Remember Eddie? Esme and Carlisle took us there twelve, thirteen years ago. Florida's got some great beaches, too. We could spend a day or two at the water and a few days at the different parks. What do you say?"

"I can negotiate the time off," Alice said excitedly.

"It's my vacation weeks, so I'm in," Jasper said.

"Mansfield Prep's Spring Break is the same week as UW and U of Seattle, Bella, so we only have to worry about school," Angela said. "Ben?"

"I can try to negotiate the time," he answered. Emmett was nodding fervently and chimed in with a 'Me too.'

"Part of that week is my vacation," Edward said. "I can try to negotiate the other time."

"Then let's all try to get our time negotiated by Thursday. That gives us six days. We'll have a few days to get plane tickets, hotel reservations, and tickets to the park settled. Does that work?" Emmett asked, bouncing in his seat like Alice. I bit my lip in nervousness. I didn't have something that extravagant in mind when I suggested we all vacation together. I was thinking of some simpler, something cheaper. I'm a teacher with some serious medical bills. I barely had enough money to pay all my bills, much less take an extravagant trip.

"Are you okay?" Edward leaned in close to my ear to ask. I put on a smile, praying it looked genuine and nodded. I would figure something out hopefully. "Are you sure?"

"I'm great," I said and kissed his cheek.

Conversation came to an end soon afterwards and we all headed home. Angela, Ben, Jasper, and Alice left for Jasper's apartment. Ben and Angela's car was there. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and I loaded back into Emmett's Jeep. Jasper had picked Rose and I before the party started so Emmett was driving us home. The ride was silent, but not uncomfortably so. I watched as Rosalie kept eyeing Emmett. He caught her a few times in the rearview mirror and smirked. It always caused her to scowl, and I would have to try to stifle my laughter.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get back to the apartment. Edward opened my door and helped me out of the Jeep. Emmett did the same for Rosalie. He walked her towards the apartment, and I hung back by the Jeep with Edward. She was still acting a bit standoffish, but I could see that Emmett wasn't going to allow that. He was working at breaking down her barriers, and I, for one, was looking forward to that moment. They looked good together, and Emmett was the kind of man that could appreciate her, make her laugh, and deserve her. I was pulled out of my musings when Edward pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the feeling.

"I think tonight was a success," he said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you," I said with a smile. "Alice enjoyed the cake and presents, the game was fun to watch, and Emmett and Rose hit it off. Mission accomplished." He chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You got quiet when we were discussing Disneyworld. Do you not want to go?"

"I would love to go. I've never been to Disneyworld."

"Never?" He pulled me back and looked at me in shock. I giggled.

"Never. I've always wanted to go."

"Then why the long face? Did you already have plans?"

"No. I just…well." I knew that even though he came from money, he would never hold it against me. All of my friends, in fact, came from money. I seemed to be the only one struggling.

"What is it, beautiful? You can tell me." He held my face in his hand, his eyes imploring me to continue.

"I'm just worried about the cost." I looked away, not wanting to see pity in his eyes. "I'm living on a teacher's salary and have quite a few medical bills. I'm scraping by right now. I don't know if I can find the money for the trip."

"Let me take care of everything." I looked at him sharply. His eyes were shining brightly, and I could see the happiness written on his face. "I'll get your plane ticket, hotel, and park passes. That way you only have to worry about souvenirs, food, and that sort of stuff." He trailed off when I started shaking my head.

"No. I'm not taking your money. I'm not going to be some charity case."

"You're not a charity case. You're my girlfriend. I want to take care of you. This is one way that I can. I'd buy you the world if I could, Bella. Let me do this small thing for you."

"This is not a small thing, Edward. That's a lot of money. The plane ticket alone will be at least $400. The hotel won't be cheap either, and park passes are expensive. It's Spring Break. Prices are going to be sky high just because of the time."

"Then let me help. I have money. You can focus on paying off the medical bills. I'll take care of the trip."

"No. I'll figure something out. I won't leech off you."

"It's not leeching if I'm the one offering." I saw Emmett walking back towards the Jeep, a huge grin on his face.

"I better get inside. Emmett's ready to leave. I'll see you on Monday when I come by the station to cook dinner." He sighed and kissed me softly.

"Please think about my offer. I'll see you Monday." He kissed me again before I walked to my apartment. _What just happened? _I shook my head before entering the apartment. I needed to have a clear head. I wanted to talk to Rosalie about Emmett.

* * *

I pulled my truck to a stop next to Edward's Volvo and had to laugh at the contrast. I leaned over to grab the groceries from the passenger seat but was pulled back by two strong arms. I smiled as Edward spun me around and pulled me to him for a kiss. I melted into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of contentment.

"Hello beautiful," he said once he pulled back. The endearment was commonplace in his greetings.

"Hi," I answered, the apprehension evident in my voice.

"You okay?" He looked at me curiously, gently holding my cheek in his hand.

"I'm fine." He looked at me skeptically. "Just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're an amazing cook and everyone's going to love you. I promise." I let out a long breath then squared my shoulders and gave one nod. "Ready?" I smiled and nodded again.

He retrieved the grocery bags from the truck, locking it behind me. I followed closely behind him holding onto his shirt. We walked inside and through a few hallways. He opened the door to a large kitchen and put the bags on the counter. It was rather large and very well organized. We unloaded the groceries and I took the cold ingredients to the refrigerator. I shut the door glancing over the pictures on the door. All were picture of couples. When I saw one of Ben and Angela, I realized they must all be the guys at the station. I was about to turn around when one caught my eye.

Right next to the picture of Ben and Angela was one of Edward and me. I didn't know we had any pictures together. I examined the picture closer and determined it was taken just last night at Alice's party.

*****

Alice had finally calmed down from opening her presents. She and Jasper left to put them up while everyone else took turns washing up from dinner before leaving for laser tag. There were still a few minutes left before all chaos erupted. Edward took hold of Bella's hand and gently tugged her to follow. She did so without protest. He walked down the hall and away from the chatter and excitement.

He opened the door to the patio and stepped outside, Bella right behind him. He leaned his back against the railing and pulled her to stand between his legs. She stumbled and placed her forearms on his chest to steady herself. He chuckled and smiled at her adorable clumsiness. She always managed to seem even more endearing each day. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close to his body. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of strawberries and freesias that was undoubtedly Bella.

She lightly gripped his shirt and laid her cheek on his chest, her ear placed directly over his heart. She felt so protected and warm. She listened to the soft, rhythmic 'thud-thud, thud-thud.' It was strong and stead, just as he was. She closed her eyes and focused on the beautiful sound. She sighed and felt a contented smile tug at her lips. The moment felt so right and so perfect. She felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head. She tilted her head up to place a soft, sweet kiss on his neck. They remained in that position until Alice ushered them out of their little bubble.

*****

I looked at the picture for a long time. My face looked so serene and relaxed with my ear resting over his heart. I remembered the moment perfectly. It was one of the few times in years that I had felt content with myself, and I could see it on my face. Angela and mine's conversation from the coffee shop came to mind. "_Edward's the kind of guy that is looking for someone to have a connection with, not someone just to hook up with. I really think you can trust him."_ Edward's hold on me looked so protecting and loving. How could I question his intentions? They were written plain as day in that picture.

"Are you okay? You've been standing there for a few minutes?" I heard him ask. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him and turned back to the picture. He followed my gaze and from the corner of my eye, I could see his crooked smile. "Alice e-mailed me a few pictures from last night. This one was my second favorite. We put our girls' pictures on there for purely selfish, vain reasons. I wanted to show off the beauty I was lucky enough gave me a chance. I also want them to know you're mine and off the market. However, don't be surprised when some of them try to steal you away. They seem to think it's funny. Be prepared."

"No worries," I said, turned around, and kissed him. "I don't want to be stolen. I like what I have." His smile was breathtaking. He leaned in for a lingering kiss. I pulled back before it deepened too much. "I have a dinner to cook. Stop distracting me."

He held his hands in front of him in surrender and backed away. I had decided to make spaghetti with Italian meatballs. The spaghetti sauce and meatballs were both recipes I had come up with a few years prior. I really hoped it was well received. I allowed Edward to help me gather all the utensils I would need since I didn't know where things were stored in the kitchen. I got the pots of water on the stove and the spaghetti sauce started before putting the meatball ingredients together. Edward left to go get some paperwork that he could do at the counter while I cooked. I heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Do you think this will be enough?" I asked as I shaped the meatballs and heated the olive oil to sear them. "How many people should I be expecting to feed again?"

"I'm not sure how many people are at this station. I just stopped by to pick up some paperwork," a voice answered that I recognized, and it wasn't Edward. I turned around to see the officer that had taken my statement at the accident where Edward and I met.

"Hello, Officer…" I couldn't remember his name. I just remembered that he was overly friendly and far too forward.

"Officer Mike Newton." He smiled at me, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Officer Newton."

"Please. Call me Mike. So how have you been? I haven't heard from you."

"I've been well thank you."

"So, why haven't I heard from you?" He stood and walked to me. I backed against the counter, trying to keep some distance, but he kept walking towards me. "I was hoping you would call. Now I've found you, though, so we can get right to it. I want to take you to dinner. How is Friday for you?" I looked away, silently begging Edward to hurry back.

"I'm flattered, _Officer. _Really I am." I made sure to emphasize his title to make sure he say the metaphorical distance I was putting between us. "I'm not available though."

"Oh. Well then how about Saturday, or would next week work better for you? Please, I said call me Mike."

"No. I mean I'm-"

"Sorry about that, beautiful," Edward said as he opened the door. "The Chief needed to talk to me. It-" He stopped when he saw Officer Newton. I breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over and pulled me to his side. "Hello, Mike. I see you've met Bella. My girlfriend." Mike's face fell.

"I didn't realize you two were together." He stepped back a few steps.

"I lucked out and she gave me a chance." He smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, kissed his cheek, and resumed cooking. "So Mike. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No. I just came by to pick up some paperwork. Thanks for the offer though. I should get going. Bella, it was good to see you again. Give me a call when you kick this guy to the curb." I ignored him and listened as he left.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered. I hoped he couldn't see the tremor in my hand. "Thank you for the rescue."

"Any time." He sat down at the counter and started working on paperwork. We both worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes. I heard the door open and Emmett's booming voice as he talked with someone else.

"Bellaboo," Emmett said, picking me up in his customary bone-crushing hug. He sat me back down and walked to the stove. "It already smells great." He turned back to the two guys he walked in with. "She's a great cook. You're going to love it."

"She's already cooked for you?" one asked. "I thought she was your brother's girlfriend."

"She is, but I've enjoyed the fruits of his labor." I had to laugh at how he put it. "She's cooked for us a few times."

"Bella," one of them said and stepped forward. "I'm William." I shook his extended hand. "I appreciate you cooking for us."

"You're welcome," I answered with a smile. "I enjoy cooking so it's really no trouble."

"Beautiful, smart, sweet, and can cook," the other said. "Are you sure Edward's really what you want? I'm sure I would be a better pick."

"Ignore Nathan," Edward said from his paperwork. "He's just jealous. He can't keep a girl for too long. They go running."

"That was only the last time, and it wasn't my fault. She's the one who couldn't handle commitment."

"You proposed on the third date."

"I was drunk." Everyone, including myself, started laughing. I loved watching the banter between the guys.

"Cullen," I heard from the door. Edward and Emmett both answered. "You've got visitors." I turned around as an older couple walked in with two children trailing them. Once the children stepped around them I recognized them immediately.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Davis said in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis," I said as I stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Hello Jason. Hello Tina."

"Hi Miss Swan," Jason answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking for the station. What are you doing here?"

"Remember the story you helped me with? Edward and Emmet Cullen are the ones that helped Tina and me." I don't know why I thought he would keep the names the same. It was fiction of course. I turned to Edward and couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. If they didn't know how much of an impact they had made they soon would.

"Well, then don't let me keep you." I stepped back to the stove to give him room.

"Hi Teddy," I heard Tina say. She was bouncing in her spot, reminding me of Alice. Emmett squatted to be at her level.

"Hi Tina," Emmett said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. There are people building a new house. Mommy and Daddy take us to see it every week. I can run through walls. It's so cool." We all laughed at her energy and explanation of the building process.

"I bet that's fun." She just nodded her little head.

"Tina," her father said. "Why don't you show him what you brought?" She held the teddy bear she was clutching out to Emmett. He took it from her hands then she handed him a card.

"What's this?" Emmett asked.

"It's a thank you card. I made it myself. The teddy bear is for you. Cause you're a teddy bear." We all chuckled.

"Thank you, Tina. That's very nice of you."

"Bubba has something too." Everyone looked at Jason. You could tell he was nervous. He looked at me cautiously. I smiled and nodded. He had nothing to worry about; his work was great, far beyond most people his age.

"I wrote something and wanted to give it to you," he spoke, looking at Edward and Emmett. "The fire's been on my mind lately. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it down. I thought if I couldn't get it on paper, out of my head, it'd go away. Miss Swan caught me writing in class when I was supposed to be participating in discussion." He looked over at his parents sheepishly. "She's been helping me since the fire, so I told her what I was writing. She offered to help me. We've been working on it for a while now. It's as done as I can get it. I wanted to give you a copy so you'd know how much what you did meant to me, to us." He handed them both a copy. "Could you wait until we left before you read it? I'm nervous about it."

"Sure Jason, and thank you," Edward said. "I'm just glad we could help. How would you and your family like to stay for dinner?" He looked over to me and I nodded. I'm sure we'd have enough. I thought I had compensated when shopping anyway. "I can give you a tour before dinner. Would you like that?" He turned toward Mr. and Mrs. Davis. "Would you like to stay? Do you have the time?"

"Sure, we have time," Mr. Davis answered. Emmett picked Tina up and carried her out of the kitchen. Edward stood and walked over to me.

"I'll be back soon," he said and kissed my forehead before he left, Jason following him. Mr. and Mrs. Davis stayed behind.

"Please have a seat," I motioned towards the chairs. They both took a seat. We were the only three in the kitchen. "How are you Mr. and Mrs. Davis?"

"Please," he said. "Call us Janice and William. We're doing okay? The new house is coming along quickly. Tina and Jason are both healed physically. Tina doesn't seem to be effected by it mentally like Jason. It really messed with him; not being able to get to Tina. He's still clingy."

"I'm worried about him," Janice said quietly. "He's been having nightmares, and I think he had a panic attack the other day when he couldn't find Tina."

"May I make a suggestion?" I walked over to stand across from them. I hoped I wouldn't offend them. They both nodded. "I have a friend whom is a psychologist that deals in traumatic events. I think it would be beneficial for Jason to speak to him. He's been making some progress from what I've seen, but hearing you say this makes me think he's got a ways to go."

"A psychologist? I don't know if that's what he needs. I think time will heal." I looked at her sympathetically, understanding her reluctance. It took me years to be okay with the idea.

"Janice. William. I really think you should take this into consideration. Time does heal some people, and for others, it's a detriment. It took me years to come to terms with the idea of seeing a psychologist. I can only wonder what it would have been like had I lowered my guard earlier and tried.

"My friend, Jasper Whitlock, is also my psychologist. He's a great man and great at his job. I understand how hard this can be for you, but think about how it's effecting Jason. It's not healthy to be having nightmares and panic attacks. I should know; I've lived with them for years. I would like to give you his number. You both can meet with him and discuss the situation. Then you can both decide, after talking with him, if this is truly something that will benefit Jason."

"Sweetheart," William looked at his wife lovingly and pulled her hand into his. "Maybe she's right. We've tried everything we could to help him through this. Maybe we should bring someone else in. It's his job, this Mr. Whitlock. It couldn't hurt." She looked at her husband for a long moment before letting out a breath and nodding. "Thank you Miss…Bella. We really appreciate this." I smiled and wrote the number on a slip of paper.

"I know how hard this can be. Jasper is good at what he does. I don't know where I'd be without him." I smiled then turned back to the meal. We continued to chat while I finished dinner. Edward, Emmett, Jason, and Tina returned fifteen minutes later. They were all laughing, and I had to join them when I saw Tina sitting on Emmett's shoulders.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tina said excitedly. "I got to sit in the big fire truck and slide down the pole. It was so cool!"

"Edward," I said softly so I wouldn't distract the stories being told. "Dinner's ready. How do I let everyone know?"

"I'll go tell them," he answered. "It's going to be a madhouse when they come in. Find a safe spot out of the way and brace yourself." I giggled at his warning. _It can't be that bad. _He smiled when I laughed before leaving the kitchen.

It wasn't two minutes before men started filing into the kitchen, and Edward was not joking. It was a madhouse indeed. There were so many of them. The kitchen was chaotic as they dished up their food, retrieved food, and talked with the Davis's. Apparently, not many people visited the station to say thank you. Also, Tina seemed to have everyone enraptured. Most had met her while she was on the tour. It took a while, but everyone got food and sat to eat. Tina and Jason were eating at a big table, listening to stories of the station. I waited until everyone was served before getting some food myself. I sat down with Janice and William to keep them entertained.

"Jason speaks very highly of you, Bella," Janice said between bites. I ducked my head to hide the blush I felt creeping into my cheeks. "Please don't be embarrassed. You should be proud. Jason was never a fan of school. It always seemed to bore him. We learned last year it's because it's not challenging enough. We've been trying to figure out what to do. Do you move him ahead a year? Do you find a more challenging school? Those kinds of questions.

"This year, though, he seemed to enjoy it a bit more. The material you're having him read is so far out of his comfort zone. He's finding new genres and styles that he enjoys. You've been pushing him from the beginning to give you more. You've challenged him. He talks about your class every day.

"After the fire, you seemed to be able to help him more than we could. He told us how you helped him talk with the counselor and get the other teachers informed. You didn't coddle or baby him by expecting less. Your work was a distraction for him, an escape.

"Then he started writing about the fire. At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I thought dredging up those memories was sure to be a bad thing. Then, you offered to help him. You encouraged it, encouraged him. He's been happier since then, if even just a fraction."

"I appreciate it, but I really haven't done much," I answered, wanting them to see that. "Your son has more talent than I've seen in a long time, and not just for someone his age; he's got a lot of potential. I think, if he's interested that is, that he should really look into creative writing. He's got a passion that shows on the paper. Not many people can portray that.

"He's been a joy to have in class. I've spoken about him to Edward, though I never used his name. We do a lot of literary criticism in class, analyzing our readings. He's got a great critical eye. He would make a talented and wonderful editor or author. I would suggest talking to him about it. See if there are any creative writing classes being offered at the college or community center. I think it might be something he enjoys." I saw Edward from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me with a breathtaking smile. I quirked an eyebrow at him after everyone returned to their meal. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You're amazing," he said. "You know that?" I just rolled my eyes. He kissed my temple then returned to his meal.

The Davis's stayed for about an hour more. Jason slowly warmed up and became more open and animated with the guys. Tina stuck with Emmett keeping him busy and entertained. Edward, Willam (Edward's co-worker), and Nathan helped me clean up. I got many hugs and kisses on the cheek for dinner as the guys cleared out, and of course, I blushed every time. Edward was enjoying it way too much. He made sure to point out that he had said everyone would love me.

The tones sounded as we were putting up dishes. Edward looked at me apologetically. I just shook my head and smiled. He would never have to apologize for his job. He kissed me quickly and asked when he'd see me again. I reminded him I was meeting up with the Jasper after school the next day so it would be a couple days. He said goodbye to the Davis's and hurried to the ambulance. I took Tina to the catwalk so she could watch the engine, ladder truck, and ambulance pull out. It was all very exciting to her.

The Davis's insisted on helping me finish putting things up before they left. I placed all the leftovers in the refrigerator. The next shift could eat on them. I asked Jason to help me carry in the cakes from my truck. I had made a red velvet cake, a chocolate mousse cake, and a sugar-free chocolate cake the day before. I had them hid in my truck as a surprise. I'm sure everyone would appreciate it when they returned. I left them on the table with a note before walking the Davis's out and heading towards home myself.

* * *

**AN: So, you finally see the results from the Spring Break destination poll. Disneyworld!!! Thank you to PirateTink for the suggestion. Hopefully I can do it justice. Last chapter I forgot to thank Yankee13. She helped me with the medical stuff in the flashback. She's going to be my go to person when I have questions that can't be answered by google. :) My Beta's back!!!! So this chapter was edited. I hope Alice's present lived up to the wait. I'm sorry the laser tag scene was short. I've never played before so I didn't want to try to describe something I've never done. I hope you enjoyed Bella's big dinner at the station, and I hope Jason and Tina's reappearance was good. I've kinda grown attached to them.**

**Again, I've been nominated at The Indie Twific Awards for Best Alternate Universe Human. Whomever took the time to nominate me, I really appreciate it. Please visit the site at theindietwificawards(dot)com and vote for your favorite stories. I would love the support if you feel it's deserved. **

**Warning: Next chapter is going to be tough. It's another therapy session, and Bella will talk about the rape. It's from Jasper's POV. I couldn't bring myself to delve into her mind during this time. I have been working on the chapter for over a week now. I write for an hour then have to stop because I'm so drained and exhausted mentally. So, don't read it before work or some kind of happy event. It's heavy.**


	18. 17 Ghost of Her Past

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: The following chapter contains a flashback of Bella's rape. It discusses events before and after the rape. If this material is something you would rather not read, please skip to the middle of the chapter where it switches from Jasper's to Edward's POV. You will still be able to understand the story without reading her flashback.**

_**Chapter 17: Ghost of Her Past **_

**Jasper's POV**

I sat in my usual spot across from Bella's favorite spot preparing for what was to come. Today's session was going to be rough. We had started to reach a plateau. She wasn't seeing herself clearly. The attack had degraded her self-image. She needed to confront it head on and realize that it was in no way her fault. That was going to be the goal of this risky, potentially harmful technique. I heard her soft knock and looked at the clock. She was, of course, right on time. I opened the door and she took her normal seat. She took a drink of her water that I had set out before taking off her shoes and getting comfortable.

"How was dinner at the station?" I asked. She had been worried about it.

"It went well," she said enthusiastically. "Two of the guys tried to get me to leave Edward, and after they ate my food three more proposed." She smiled and giggled at the memory. I laughed with her. I had always enjoyed this fun, jovial side of Bella. It was slowly reappearing. "Emmett just encouraged all of them knowing it would rile up Edward. I was pleasantly surprised when Jason, my student in the house fire I talked to you about, showed up with his family. Edward and Emmett were the ones that treated them. They stopped by to give them thank you presents."

"I do remember you talking about Jason. Small world. How is he?" Bella had grown attached to Jason. From what she was telling me, they were experiencing some similar issues. I don't think she realized how much it was helping her to help Jason.

"His parents are worried. I actually gave them your card. I suggested they, just his parents, talk with you first and discuss what you feel would be good for him. His father seems open and eager to consider therapy, but his mom is a little hesitant. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't. That's my job, after all. What are their names so I'll know when they call."

"William and Janice Davis. Jason is their son, and Tina is their daughter."

"I'll keep an eye out." I wrote their names on a notepad so I would remember later. I decided that a direct approach would be best.

"Bella," I said quietly. "There's something I want us to do today." She must have not liked my tone or must have been able to hear the trepidation in my voice. She pulled her legs under her and covered herself with a blanket. "I want to talk about Jacob." She nodded, a look of apprehension crossing her face. "Specifically, I want to talk about what happened four years ago."

"We've already talked about that," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't do reruns."

"We need to mentally revisit the experience. Accurate reconstruction of the event is critical to the healing process."

"How? I'll heal if I relive that? That doesn't seem very productive to me." She curled tighter into herself.

"Why do you think it's so hard to talk about?"

"He raped me. Do you really want the details?"

"This is something we need to discuss. Revisiting that day will give us some insight into what your triggers are, what memories specifically dredge up these flashbacks. If we don't do this, you can't move forward." She looked away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. I stayed silent. She needed time to prepare herself. This was going to be a draining and beyond difficult experience.

"We were at a party," she said in a low monotone voice after several minutes. This was one of her coping mechanisms. We had talked about it. She would detach herself from the memory; see it as a movie with other people, nameless, faceless people as the actors. "He drank eight beers. I counted. I was keeping track so I would know if I needed to drive home. Paul was trying to get me to drink. He would offer to get me a pop or water. The glass would always have alcohol; vodka if he said it was water or something mixed into the pop. I wouldn't drink it so he kept telling Jacob how his girlfriend was a goody-two-shoes prude. He knew I wouldn't have sex with Jacob; he always worked that into a jab."

I looked on as she was pulled back in time. Her eyes grew distant, her body fell limp, and her voice gained emotion. Normally when she spoke of these events, she stayed detached. She was there, at that party. She was no longer the Bella we knew now. This was 21-year-old Bella, minutes before the rape. My heart clenched in fear. I sat the notepad next to me and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. It was happening again for her, and I couldn't do anything about it; just like Jamie.

"What happened next?" I asked, not sure I could handle the answer.

"We go out to the cliffs," she said, her use of the present tense indicating her shift to reliving rather than remembering. "I drive out, Jacob and Paul riding with me. They keep drinking. Sam started a bonfire. Embry and Quil are waiting for us. It's cold so the fire feels nice. I sit on a log, and Seth comes over to visit. I like Seth." A small smile adorned her face. "He's always nice to me. Paul tried to get me to drink again. Quil makes him leave.

"That's when it starts," she whispered, her voice growing cold and scared. "Jacob's drunk and says that I'm not being fun around his friends. He pulls me into the woods to talk. I hear someone turn on music. It's too loud, and we're too far away for anyone to hear.

"He's mad; he's really mad." Her whole body shivered, and all I wanted to do was hold her and reassure her that all was okay. I couldn't though; she needed to do this. "The count's up to eleven beers now. Too many. I'm scared. He's hit me before so I expect it. He's yelling and shaking from anger. I cross my arms to try to stay warm. _So cold._" She whispered the phrase. "I try hard not to cry. Tears will only make him angrier, but I'm so scared. _So scared. _A tear falls, and he notices." I leaned forward to wipe away the tear trailing her cheek but pulled back. I didn't want to startle her. "My cheek stings and throbs after he slaps me." Her hand traveled to her face and cupped her cheek. I had seen flashback episodes before. Some people relived an experience without feeling things. Other people, I had seen, relived the entire experience; pain, smells, sights, and noises included.

"He's yelling about how Paul is right. 'You are a goody-two-shoes, and you're definitely a prude. We've been together for years, Bells. It's time.' It's time," she repeated, the phrase so foreboding and ominous. "I didn't think he'd do it.

"I should run, but my feet are cemented. I can't move." Her hands started shaking and a sheen of sweat broke out on her face. I watched as her feet seemed to be trying to lift, but nothing happened. It was as if her feet were truly immobile. "I'm frozen.

"He shoves me against a tree. My back is scraped. He leans against me, pinning me there. I can feel all of him. He's aroused from this; I can feel it pressing against my stomach. His breath smells so bad; it's nauseating." Her body jerked back against the chair, her arms tucked against her side, and she craned her head to the side as if trying to escape his breath. "When he kisses me, all I can taste is beer." My breathing was shallow; I could feel her fear. I clutched at my chest. My heart hurt for her and Jamie.

Listening to this brought my sister to the forefront of my mind. I missed her daily, but seeing Bella like this always made it worse. I could see Jamie's face, her tears, and her fear. I wanted Bella to stop. As her psychologist, I knew she needed to do this before healing could begin. As her friend, I didn't want her to dredge up these memories, feelings, and emotions. As Jamie's brother, I didn't want her to dredge up the memories I had buried. Those sides continued to war while I watched her relive this traumatic event.

"My voice comes back to me and I tell him to stop. 'Stop, Jake. I don't want this.' He slaps me and tells me to shut up. I start to struggle, but he just shoves me to the ground." She put her arms in front of her as if to brace for a fall. "My knee twists, tearing my ACL." She rubbed her right knee. Things started to click. I remembered when she came back to Seattle with a torn ACL. Alice and I took her to the ER. She said the guys from La Push were playing football. She joined in and was tackled. If that story was fabricated, how many more were?

"He falls heavily to the ground and lies on top of me. His weight is crushing. _So hard to breath._" Her voice was thick with unshed tears; her breathing became labored. She clamped her eyes shut; she pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. "I scream; I kick; I hit. He punches me in the eye." One hand unwrapped from her leg and cupped her eye. So, the black eye wasn't from a football. "He grabs my wrists in one hand and holds them above my head. He unbuttons my jeans, and it finally hits me. He's really going to do it.

"I scream louder, but the music drowns me out. Then Jake kisses me to muffle the sound. I cry harder. All I can see and feel is _him. _I feel like I'm back in Phoenix. I can see 23." 23 was the number of the baseball player that raped her the first time. She had taken to calling the men by their number a disassociation technique. "I can't believe it's happening again. He stops kissing me so he can pull my clothes off. I beg. '_Please, Jake. Please don't do this. I don't want this. Stop, please.' _He just laughs.

"The whole time he tells me over and over how much he loves me and how good it feels. I can hear him, but I'm not there anymore; I go numb. He finishes and pulls me up. I'm still numb. He tells me to stop crying and get dressed. I touch my cheeks and realize I'm still crying, but I can't feel it. I take a step and fall, my knee giving out." She started rubbing her knee again. The tears I saw earlier were falling faster. I felt a tear of my own roll down my cheek.

In that moment, seeing her that vulnerable, all I could see was Jamie when I was eighteen and she was sixteen. She was dating Mark. I didn't like that she was dating someone two years older than herself, but he was my friend; I could trust him. There were many nights I awoke to Jamie screaming because of a nightmare. I'd rush to her room to find her in the same position as Bella was now. She would never tell me what was bothering her. Within six months, bruises started to appear all over her body. It was volleyball season though, and that was always her excuse. I was away at college and didn't see the everyday signs. I should have been there for her.

"He picks me up," I heard Bella say, bringing me out of my memories. "He carries me back to the bonfire. Seth sees us, jumps up, and runs over. He wants to know what happened, if I'm okay. I can't tell him. Seth's a great kid; he'd feel bad for not stopping it. I can't let him feel bad, and I'm still too numb to respond. Jacob laughs. He tells Seth I tripped over a stump. My clumsy nature helps his story. Seth still looks worried. Jacob puts me in the truck and takes me home. Charlie laughs.

"Jacob takes me to my room. He tells me to keep quiet. 'It's useless to tell anyone. They won't believe you. I mean really, what couple of four years doesn't sleep together? It's okay, Bells. You wanted this. You were just too nervous to initiate it. You enjoyed it; I felt that. We belong together; this was okay. You're mine, Bells.

"No one else would want you after this. You've been claimed. I'm going back to the bonfire. Call me before you leave town.' Then he leaves without another word." She fell silent. I stayed that way for a few minutes, absorbing all that she said.

"Bella," I said, my voice hoarse and strained with emotion. I had to clear my throat. She blinked, the haze visibly lifting. "Bella, look at me." She looked up at me, fresh tears brimming her eyelids. Her eyes held so much pain and resignation.

"No one will want me. I'm damaged; I'm dirty." Her breathing picked up and she clutched at her chest.

"Count Bella. Count your breaths." My heart broke for her, for what she had to go through. She never should have had to endure that on top of Phoenix.

"Don't look at me like that. _Please." _She stood up and started pacing, her breathing still not under control.

"Like what, Bella?"

"Like I'm right. You see how damaged I am. It's written on your face. I'm disgusting. _Oh God! _He's right."

"Bella, no. Count, Bella. You have to get this under control." I stood up and walked to her. I raised my arms to pull her into a hug.

"No!" She shrank away. "He was right. No one will want me. I'm damaged goods."

"What about Edward? He wants you."

"He won't when he finds out. Why did I do this? Why did I put him in this position? Why didn't I plan for this?" Her sobs grew heavier and tears thicker.

"Don't talk yourself out of a good thing for false reasons."

"I have to go." She pulled on her jacket and picked up her purse, stumbling in the process.

"Bella, you're in no condition to drive." I walked towards her again, but she sidestepped me walking for the door. "Bella, don't do this. You need to get yourself under control." Her breathing was erratic.

"Control? _Control? _I haven't…been in control for…most of my life…Don't you…get that? He's…in control…He always…has been. Everything…I do…revolves around…him…and…what he did." She opened the door, and I swiftly walked toward her. I would restrain her if I had to. I had the means to do it. Jared made sure of that.

"Bella, you are in control." I placed my hand on the door, effectively holding it shut. "You can be in control. You just have to allow yourself to be. Now control your body. Slow your breathing." I could faintly hear her counting. Her breathing slowly came back to normal, but she was wheezing. "Let's sit back down. I need to check your pulse and blood pressure. Okay?" She nodded minutely. I turned and walked back to my room to get the blood pressure cuff and my car keys. I returned to the living room, but she wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen; nothing. I looked outside in time to see her truck pulling out of the complex. "Shit."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat on the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees and hung my head. That had not gone well. The flashback had been intense, for both of us. Her panic attack got too far out of control. She needed to be taken to the hospital. She was in no condition to drive. I wondered if she would end up in the hospital due to a wreck. I pressed send and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello," she answered.

"Rosalie," I said. "It's Jasper."

"Hey Jazz. Is everything okay?"

"No. Bella and I just had a session." Bella had told Alice and Rosalie she was seeing me as a psychologist, but she hadn't revealed any specifics. It was something we had been discussing her doing soon, with Alice and Rosalie as well as Edward, Emmett, Angela, and Ben. "It wasn't good. She left even though I tried to stop her. She's not doing well. Are you at the apartment?"

Alice appeared in the doorway. Bella had not closed it. She looked at me, shut the door, and sat next to me. She placed a hand on my back and a hand on my forearm, leaning into my side. I leaned back, placed an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to me, holding her tight.

"Yeah," Rose said, and I could hear the concern in her voice. "What do you need?"

"When she gets there don't let her leave. Take her blood pressure and pulse. Call me as soon as you do. She's most likely going to need to be taken to the hospital. Try to keep her calm."

"Okay. I'll call you when she gets here."

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up and laid my phone on the coffee table. I pulled Alice into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I needed to calm down, and she always did that for me. She stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"It was bad," I whispered. "She's not thinking straight, and her body's in overdrive right now. She's going to do some serious damage if she doesn't calm down."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait." I kissed the top of her head. "It's all we can do." We fell silent. It took a few moments for her to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her curiously. She bent her head back to look at me. "How are you, Jasper? She may have lived through it, but you're experiencing it with her this time. You have a tendency to absorb people's emotions as your own. It makes you great at your job, but it takes a toll on you as well. So, how are you?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I can't stop thinking about Jamie," I admitted in a whisper. Alice knew the whole story of what had happened with my sister. She had even gone with me to the prison to confront Mark two years prior when I finally reached that point in my therapy. "Sometimes when I look at Bella, I see Jamie. The things she does, the way she talks about it. It scares me. I know her incident is in the past, but I still feel like I'm watching it happen and am not helping. I just want to help her." She sat up and grabbed both cheeks. She got the cutest determined look on her face.

"You listen to me Jasper Whitlock," she said sternly. "You are helping her. You're guiding her through her healing process; you're giving her another chance at a full life. Don't think this means nothing. It means everything." The phone rang at that moment and I answered thinking it was Rosalie.

"Hello," I said. It wasn't Rosalie. "Oh, hi Emmett…She was. She left not that long ago…What? What happened?...Don't touch her. I know it's hard, but just let her be. Okay?...I'm going to come over. Is that alright?...See you soon." I hung up and pulled Alice up with me. I let go and went to my room to get my bag, double-checking to make sure the Haldol was still in there.

"What's going on?" Alice was standing where I left her, wringing her hands.

"She went to Edward's. We've got to get over there. Now." I held my hand out to her, and she took it. I pulled her outside and to my truck.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat on my bed studying for the test. It was only a little over a week away. I would take the test then be on my way to Florida. I was looking forward to spending a week lying on the beach and playing at Disneyworld. It had been years since Emmett and I were there and was sure to be an experience. Bella had finally figured out a way to pay for the vacation. She was excited and giddy to go. Every time it was mentioned she would get this adorable grin and excited twinkle in her eye. She had never been before. I was excited to go, because secretly I had been wanting to go back for years. I was more excited though to see Bella go.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. Emmett yelled that he would get it, so I went back to studying until I heard him yell, "Bellaboo!" I smiled; we hadn't made any plans. She was meeting up with Jasper today. I sat my stuff on the bedside table and went to meet her. I opened my door to see her hand raised to knock.

"Hello, beautiful," I said. Something was off. Her eyes were puffy and red; her whole body radiated tension. Something was not okay. I was going to ask, but she launched herself at me. I stumbled a bit then steadied myself. All thought left my brain when her lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and moaned. She licked my bottom lip then nipped at it. The action set me on fire and I was instantly hard. Bella had never been this aggressive. I took her mouth hungrily, exploring every inch with my tongue. She whimpered and pushed herself further into me. I'm sure she could feel my excitement.

She pulled me backwards until she was against the wall, my body trapping her there. Having her under my weight felt divine. Her body was soft in all the right places and oh so responsive. Her hands, as usual, were tangled in my hair. She was pulling me closer, like she couldn't get enough. I moved my hands to rub her arms. She whimpered again sending a pleasurable shock to the pit of my stomach. I ran my hands down her arms. When they were at her wrists, I pulled them off and pinned them above her head. She whimpered and began to writhe underneath me. I moved to place kisses on her enticing neck.

"Please," she whispered. The sound of her begging only sent my desire for her racing. "No. Please. Not again." I was brought up short when I heard her pleading. I pulled back to look at her face.

"Bella?" I asked. Her eyes were closed, but I could see terror etched on her face.

"Not again. Don't make me." Her voice and lips were quivering, tears beginning to leak out.

"Bella. What are you talking about?" I let go of her arms and placed my hands on her cheeks. "Not what? What did I do?"

"NO!" she yelled. I let go of her and backed away a step, panic rising. I didn't know what was happening. She began to sob as she slid to the floor. "I don't want to. Don't make me."

"Bella, I won't make you do anything. Talk to me. _Please._" I knelt next to her wanting to comfort her. She was curled in a ball, head buried in her knees, hands pulling at her hair. I placed a hand on her forearm.

"NO!" She screamed and jerked away from my hand. "I won't do it again. I promise. Just don't make me." Emmett came running from the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked as he took in the scene before him.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me," I said, my voice strained.

"What did you do?" He took a step closer to her and she leaned away.

"Nothing. I don't know what's going on. She won't talk to me. She won't let me touch her."

"Bella."

"No. _Please don't make me. _I won't do it again. I promise. _Please believe me,_" she begged. My heart broke hearing the pain and panic in her voice.

"Baby, please talk to me," I whispered. I placed my hand on her head. She jerked her head back, slamming it into the wall. Her eyes were screwed shut, cheeks tear stained, and she was sobbing still.

"Edward, what happened?" Emmett rarely used my full name.

"She came in and started kissing me. She was being very aggressive. That's all though. I don't know what happened. I don't know if I did something. _I don't know._ What do we do? I can't even touch her. I just want to hold her."

"Bella. Can you hear me?" Her sobs didn't quiet, and they were causing her little body to shake violently. "Where was she before here?"

"Umm. She was meeting Jasper. That's why we weren't planning on meeting up today."

"Let's call Jasper, see if he has anything to say." I just nodded. He went to get the phone, leaving me to stay with her.

"Bella. Please talk to me." She just continued to sob and shake. I was scared. I had no clue why she was breaking down and no clue what to do.

"Jasper, it's Emmett," I heard my brother say. He was standing in the hallway again. "Was Bella with you today?...She's here, and something's wrong…I don't know what happened or if something happened. She's…Something's wrong. She won't stop crying. We can't get her to talk to us. She just keeps saying things like 'please don't make me' and 'I won't do it again.' She won't let us touch her…Okay…Sure…Bye." He hung up the phone. "Jasper's on the way. I'm gonna wait in the living room to let him in." He walked away, not able to handle her sobs I'm sure.

I sat with her while we waited for Jasper, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. Her sobs never quieted, her shaking never lessened, and my heart never unclenched. This couldn't be good. I tried to figure out what I had done to cause this. I felt horrible. I would never do it again, as soon as I figured out what it was I did. I never wanted to cause her harm. I sat with my legs pulled up, elbows on my knees, and head in my hands. I watched, waiting for a sign that she wanted me to do something, anything. I heard Jasper arrive and Emmett let him in. He walked into the hallway and looked from me to her.

"Tell me what happened," he said but not in an accusing manner.

"She came in and started kissing me," I started, my eyes never leaving her. "We kissed. That's all. I don't know what I did. All of a sudden, she started saying 'no' and 'please don't make me.' I don't know what I did."

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary?" He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her forearm. I yelled 'don't' as she yelled 'no.' She didn't want to be touched.

"Everything was out of the ordinary. She was very aggressive. She initiated the kiss; she's never done that before. She moved me to pin her against the wall. Then I put her arms above her head and held them there. She-"

"That was it." I looked at him trying to figure out which part he was referring to. "You pinned her arms down. It set off a flashback. I talked to her about this. We've been working on getting them under control and learning her triggers."

"Triggers? Flashback? What are you talking about? What do you mean _you've_ been working on them? What's going on?"

"Bella, look at me," he said sternly and he knelt in front of her. She just continued to sob.

"Jasper, tell me what you're talking about." He looked me in the eye.

"Edward, I'm not just Bella's friend. I'm her psychologist. I told you what my specialty is going to be. Bella's working hard to overcome some things. I need you to trust me. Know that I know what I'm doing, and I know what Bella needs. Please don't try to stop me; it'll just make matters worse." _Psychologist? Specialty? Traumatic pasts. Oh God. _I could only nod. "Thank you. Now, please remember that it's going to get worse before it gets better. Bear with me.

"Bella. Look at me." His voice was stern and demanding, a side of Jasper I'd never seen. He tilted her head up and grasped her cheeks between his hands. "Open your eyes." She shook her head, tears still streaming, refusing to look. "Isabella. Open. Your. Eyes." His voice was harsh and full of authority. He was scaring her. I knew he was.

"You're being too harsh," I said to him moving toward them. "She's not going to respond to that."

"Emmett, move him." My own brother listened to him. He pulled me away, and Jasper went back to demanding Bella. "Now, Bella. Open your eyes." Her eyes slowly fluttered open. He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumbs, never releasing his hold. She tilted her head to the side, confusion written on her face. "Honey, who am I?" Her cries grew quiet as she looked from him to us.

"Jasper?" her voice was quiet and raspy.

"Yes. It's me. Edward and Emmett are here too." Her breathing began to quicken.

"He was here." Her eyes darting around the room, looking for what I don't know.

"No. Bella. He's not here."

"Yes. He was. He was here. He was gonna make me. I told him I didn't want to. He wasn't listening." She began to scratch her arms. "I could feel him. He was here. He touched me. Oh God, I can still feel him. I can smell him. Jasper, get him off me." She started scratching harder. Angry red marks began to appear.

"Bella, stop! He's not on you. Stop or you'll hurt yourself." She didn't listen, just scratched harder.

"Jasper. He's on me. Get him off." She was struggling to get out of his grasp while continuing to scratch. He grabbed her hands and crossed them over her chest. He pulled her into a hug, effectively trapping her hands. She began to kick and squirm frantically.

"Don't Jasper. You have to help me. I have to get him off. It hurts. Jasper, it hurts."

"Emmett, get the bag I brought." He lay down on the ground with her on top of him. "Edward, restrain her legs." I walked over slowly and did as he said. Her breathing was erratic, her sobbing returned, and her body shook violently. Emmett returned with the bag. "Get the Haldol. Give her a shot."

"Why are you giving her a sedative?" I asked. "If we let go, maybe she'll calm down."

"She's in psychosis right now. We can't just let her go. She's self destructive right now. You saw her. Don't you understand, Edward? She's going to hurt herself if we let her go. Emmett, please. Give her the shot." I warred with myself, trying to decide if I should allow it. _She could be fine, right?_ I listened to her breathing. It was out of control. I could only imagine what her pulse was like. If she continued like this much longer, she could go into cardiac arrest.

"Don't make me sleep," she begged between sobs. "He'll be there. He's waiting. He's always waiting." Emmett gave her the shot, causing her to scream. "No, no, no. Jasper, please. He'll…it'll…Jas…per…please." Her sentence faded away as she faded into sleep. A tense, silent minute passed before anyone moved. Jasper let out a long breath, the tension visibly fading from his body.

"Okay. We need to move her to a bed. She'll be out for a few hours," Emmett said.

I picked her up, cradling her to my chest, and took her into my room. I pulled the covers down and lay her gently before covering her up. I brushed the hair from her face and went to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. I went back to the bedroom and cleaned the tears from her cheek. Her face was so red and blotchy from crying, but she was still more beautiful that anyone. I ran the back of my hand over her cheeks, hoping to provide some comfort with a soft touch. She sighed and leaned her face into my hand. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. Whatever had happened, we'd get through this. I'd help in any way I could.

I turned the light off by the bed noticing the time for the first time. It was 9:35pm. She was exhausted. I left the bedroom to find Jasper and Emmett in the living room. Emmett was staring at the television, not really watching it. Jasper was writing in a yellow legal pad, Alice sat next to him. I sat on the couch, trying to formulate my questions in my head. Jasper looked up when I sat. He set the notepad upside down next to him and turned toward me, preparing for the questions I'm sure.

"I'm going to go sit with her," Alice said quietly then left the room.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me what happened in her past," I started. "That's for her to tell when she's ready to tell. I'm not going to push her, just so you know. It has to happen on her time. I know that."

"That's a great start," he said.

"I guess my question is what the hell was that? What did I do? I would never hurt her intentionally. I never want to cause her harm or fear. I don't know what happened. It was so strange."

"First, don't beat yourself up over this. You didn't do anything intentionally, like you said. Bella and I had a session today. She left rather upset. It was a tough session. I called Rose to warn her so that when Bella got home she wouldn't get upset.

"I didn't expect her to come here. She usually hides after talking about it. My guess is she came here to prove something, to herself or to me, I'm not sure. When you pinned her arms down, it caused a flashback. It's one of her triggers. Once that happened, there's nothing you could have done."

"Is she going to be mad you're telling us this?"

"No. We've discussed this; telling you about what we do. She wants you to know, and because you have a medical background. She wanted us to discuss what was going on, before she talks to you.

"She's worried how you'll react, but she wants you to know."

"She's disgusted by me. She was trying to scratch me off her arms."

"No, Edward. Not you; someone else. When someone experiences psychosis, it's like they're not even here. She literally went somewhere else in her mind. The people, the places, the sounds, the smells; they're all different. She wasn't talking to you when she was begging for it to stop. In that moment, she didn't even know you existed."

"Why did you have Haldol?" Emmett asked.

"For this reason. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. It always does."

"How did you get it though? Psychologists aren't allowed to administer medicine."

"I have a friend who helped me out. I know I'm not supposed to have it, but with Bella's history and current medical issues, it's not safe for her to be in such an agitated state for that long. It could do some permanent damage. This friend is a psychiatrist, and I discussed her case with him in depth. I didn't make this decision lightly. I can't stop you from reporting me, but I'm asking for your discretion. I wouldn't do this unless I felt it absolutely necessary."

"What's going to happen when she wakes up? Is she going to be…stuck in the flashback?" I asked, worried she'd just start all over again.

"She could be, but I think she'll be okay. Usually she just needs time to calm down. She's had a few vivid flashbacks but none this extreme. We won't know until she wakes up."

"So we just wait?"

"It's all we can do right now. If you want, I can take her home and-"

"No. I want to make sure she's okay. I also don't want her to think this changes anything between us. It's not going to scare me away." _We'll get through this. I'll help her in any way I can. _

"I don't fully understand," Emmett said. "What just happened doesn't happen with most people. I've never seen anything like that. Why did she react so…extreme?"

"Bella has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD," Jasper said, but I knew he had to be wrong.

"That's what war veterans gets, not civilians. It's caused by war stuff," I said.

"PTSD is common among veterans, but it can be caused by a number of traumatic events. It can be very debilitating, as you saw."

"How do you treat this? You can't just sedate her every time this happens. How do you get this to stop happening?"

"Therapy. We do a mixture of cognitive therapy, exposure therapy, and medication. Today we were doing some exposure therapy. She was mentally revisiting the incident. It dredged up some pretty vivid memories. That's why I had the Haldol. I figured she would need it."

We sat back in our seats and turned to the television. It was going to be a long night. We didn't talk; it would have been empty conversation. Alice never came out of the bedroom. I went in a few times to check on them, see if Alice needed anything. She always smiled and shook her head. By the third time I stopped in to check on them around midnight, Alice was asleep next to Bella. I got a blanket from the living room and covered Alice so she wouldn't get cold. I went back to the living room and drifted in and out of sleep.

I was woken suddenly by Alice and Bella arguing. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:45 in the morning. _I must have slept longer than I thought. _I listened in but couldn't make out what they were saying. Jasper wasn't in the living room so I assumed he was in there as well. I rubbed my eyes and stood to walk to the bedroom. Before I ever made it to the bedroom, the three of them came walking into the living room. Bella noticed me and froze. I waited for her to make the first move; I wouldn't risk anything. It was a long, silent moment before Bella spoke.

"I…I…I," she stammered. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to leave now. You won't have to worry about seeing me again. I won't bother you anymore." I stood there dumbfounded. _What does she mean she won't bother me again? _And as I stood there, contemplating what she meant, she sprinted for the door.

* * *

**AN: *_ducks behind couch_* Okay. I just want to say, I struggled with the chapter immensely. I debated with myself a lot trying to figure out whether I was saying too much or not enough. I don't want to marginalize what it's like, but I also don't want to write too much information. This is where I felt was middle ground. I truly hope I didn't offend anyone.**

**Bella's reaction is actually a common one. The need for reassurance and proof that things will be okay is an acute one after experiencing that vivid flashback. PTSD does effect more than just war veterans so I hope this was a bit eye opening. This is fiction, but I'm really into research (call me a nerd) so I tried to get all of that as accurate as possible. You can read more about psychosis, PTSD, exposure therapy, cognitive therapy, and medications online. **

**Did you find the therapy session eye opening? Was Edward's reaction appropriate? Was it believable? Now Bella's on the run. Who's going to stop her and how long will it take? Review and get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	19. 18: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 18: Making Plans**_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't look at him; I couldn't see the disgust in his eyes and not breakdown. The silence grew deafening, and I broke for the door. I didn't know where I was going, but it was going to be far away from here. My mind was screaming to run, to get away. It would hurt being away from him, but it was the right thing to do. I had to protect myself. I couldn't let another man hurt me, and after I told him about my past, he would turn me away. That would hurt, and I wouldn't let it happen. I flung the door open, steps from being clear, but being me, I tripped on the door frame. _Could this get any more humiliating? _I put my arms out, preparing to brace my fall.

I never hit the ground. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to my feet. I knew it was Edward; I could smell him, and his touch always caused electricity to course through my body. He turned me so we were facing each other, but I kept my eyes down. _Why does he have to affect me this way? _All I wanted to do was lean into his warmth and let him hold me, comfort me, love me. I couldn't though; I couldn't allow myself to get any closer when he would just push me away later. And he would, because who would want a defective, broken person?

My resolve firmed, and I knew I had to get away, now. Steeling myself, I pushed against his chest. He didn't budge and his hold on my waist didn't falter. I tried again. This time I stepped back as well. His hold only grew stronger.

"Stop Bella," his voice was stern. He was making this harder than I wanted it to be. He leaned down to place his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes to guarantee I wasn't looking into his eyes, his shimmering, intense emerald eyes. "Look at me." I couldn't meet his eyes; I couldn't see the pity and disgust, not from him.

"No," I said, my voice wavering, coming across weaker than I had intended. I hit his chest, hoping it would stun him enough for him to lose grip. He pulled my hands from his chest to my side then wrapped his safe arms around me, encompassing me in his strong, safe arms. _Just like I wanted. _Upon that realization, I struggled harder. He placed his cheek on mine and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, you listen to me and listen well. Whatever happened, whatever is happening, and whatever will happen doesn't matter. Living this experience, what it was, has shaped you into the person you are now; the kind-hearted, sweet, ambitious, and beautiful beyond words woman that's right here, right now.

"I know you, Bella. I know you hate coffee but drink it to be social. I know that when you're angry, your eyebrows pucker and you get a slight southern accent. I know you have a self-confidence that is understated but stronger than most women's are. I know that secretly you miss having someone who needs to be taken care of. I know you are one of the strongest women I know and can survive anything if you're willing to fight. I know you put on a brave face and hide things because you don't want to burden anyone or make them feel bad, but baby, you don't have to do that anymore.

"I'm here for you, in every way. Stop taking the world on your shoulders. Let me help you; let me be there for you. I want you to share that burden with me. Don't bear it alone.

"I am the luckiest man in the world, because you chose me. I adore you, Bella. I adore everything about you, both good and bad. I wake up and fall asleep thinking about you. You consume my every thought. I spend my day in the hopes you'll call and want to see me or in the very least get to listen to your gorgeous voice and laughter. I look into my future, Bella, and all I see is you. Please, don't push me away. I'm here to stay, through thick and thin. I need you, Bella. Please don't leave. I need you."

Who knew three words could break me so utterly? _I need you. _He had whipered those words sounding so helpless. Everything I felt and everything I craved wrapped up in three words. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed tight not having the strength to fight this anymore, to carry it all alone. His arms tightened in response. He moved to rest his cheek on my head, my face tucked into the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back soothingly, lovingly as we stood there.

"Shh, baby. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

I hadn't realized I was crying until he brought it to my attention. I wasn't just crying, I was sobbing. It was a mixture of emotions. I was so scared he'd take it all back once he heard my story, so scared he would look at me with disgust. I was angry we had to even face this. Why couldn't I have a break? Why did there have be baggage we would have to deal with? Yet, above all that, I felt so completely happy that he didn't let me run away and hopeful that it truly would be okay. I clung to that, to him. It could have been minutes or hours, I wasn't paying attention to the time, before he started walking back to the living room, never relinquishing his hold.

He pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch. A tissue box was pushed in front of my face. I looked at who held it to thank them and felt confused. _When did she get here? _Rosalie just smiled and patted my hand. She was sitting on the other side of me. I looked around to see Emmett in a recliner and Alice and Jasper sitting on the love seat. They each looked at me cautiously but tenderly. I gave a weak smile to each as I dabbed my eyes. When I smiled at Emmett, his answering smile was wide and goofy. I couldn't contain my giggle.

"Bella," Jasper said quietly, drawing my attention to him. "I've given them some basics about what's going on. They know I'm your therapist and that we're working on your PTSD."

"You didn't tell them anything else?" I asked.

"No. We've talked about this. It's your story to tell when you're ready." I nodded numbly. _What do I say? How do I say it? Do I tell them everything? What will they do? What will they say? _Rosalie placed a hand on my back. I looked over to see only encouragement and support in her eyes. I chanced a glance at Alice. She looked eager; not to hear what happened but for me to finally open up to her, so she would know how to help. Emmett looked guarded and worried, but supportive. Edward's face was so tender and offered reassurance. _He said it didn't matter. Believe him. You know you want to. _He gave a quick squeeze to my hand, offering his comfort and support.

"There's something you all need to know," I said quietly. I looked to Jasper when my nervousness peaked. He nodded and pulled Alice tighter to himself. "I don't really know how to say this. I'm sure you've all seen how I am with strangers and crowds. I get uncomfortable when I'm not in control of a situation. I get angry when a choice is taken from me. I react badly to some situations." I looked at Edward apologetically, remembering all too well the events of last night. He smiled slightly. "There are a few things that happened in my past.

"These things were horrible, and I hated myself for so long because of it. I still hate myself for it sometimes." I felt Edward shift next to me and looked to see him about to say something, to object the idea. I appreciated the sentiment, but it really would do more damage than good to contradict me. "Don't try to correct me. It's how I feel, and I won't be marginalized." He smiled apologetically and sat back. I drew in a heavy breath and let it out slowly. "It's two events really. The first one when I was sixteen.

"I was living in Phoenix with Renee and Phil. Some of his teammates were coming over to help teach me baseball. They came early and waited in the living room. They were drunk. I tried to stop them, but a sixteen-year-old-girl doesn't really match up against three grown men." I looked around to everyone's face. They were all tense and sitting rigidly. "They cut me with a knife." I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp. "I have scars from them." I looked over at Alice. "It's why I never let you put me in a bikini. They continued to come over and whenever they were able to get me alone they'd cut me somewhere else. I have a tally count on my back that they kept, one for each encounter." I heard Rosalie sniff and looked over to see her eyes screwed shut and bottom lip quivering even though she had her lips pursed tight. "One day 23 came over alone." I saw some confused looks and didn't understand. I looked at Jasper. He smiled minutely.

"23 was the baseball number of one of the men," he said, clearing their confusion.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I got two marks that day, one for when he cut me and another for when he…forced himself on me." I couldn't bring myself to say it. If Edward heard what I really meant, he wouldn't want me. Edward's hand tightened on mine. I looked up to see his eyes closed. Instead of anger, like I had expected, his face was etched with pain. It was bewildering. What was so painful for him? He opened his eyes slowly, and he looked so hurt.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he whispered.

"It's not your fault." I cupped his cheek and smiled. He didn't smile back but leaned into my touch. He placed his free hand over mine and pulled it into his lap. He held both hands so tenderly.

"Did you say there were two things?" I looked over at Alice and nodded to answer her question. She was quietly crying, wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"I started dating Jacob when I was seventeen. I met him when I moved in with Charlie. He and Billy, Jacob's dad, are best friends so that's how we met. It almost seemed inevitable. We knew each other when were little and I would see him during the summer weeks that I spent with Charlie.

"We started dating, and it didn't take long before Jacob turned out to be very controlling and abusive. I refused to sleep with him, and he was okay with that. Three years ago, I went home for a weekend. We went to a party and bonfire afterwards. Paul was taunting Jacob about me being a prude. He was drunk. One comment made him snap, and he decided he was done waiting. That night was the second time I had sex; it was the second time I was raped." I looked up at Alice again. "That's when I came back with the torn ACL and black eye."

Recognition dawned on her face and she blanched. She jumped up with a hand clamped over her mouth and ran for the bathroom I assumed. I felt Edward release one of my hands. I looked over to see his eyes screwed shut, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose, and he was breathing heavily. My heart sank. _Of course, he's angry. He wasted time on you. _My attention was drawn to Rosalie when she stood and walked into the kitchen. _See, even she's disgusted with you. _Then Emmett got up and walked to the kitchen as well. _Four down Bella; one to go. _Just then, I looked up to see Jasper kneeling in front of me.

"Count your breaths," I heard him say, but his voice was so far away. He looked like he was further away than he should be as well. My ears started ringing and my vision was spotting. His words registered, and I realized I was having a panic attack. I felt Edward rubbing my back, soothing me, and looking at me with concern. I looked back to Jasper to see that he was still talking, so I focused on his voice. "Count. One. Two. Three." I nodded and started to count.

"What do I need to do?" I heard Edward say. Jasper took my hand and placed it on Edward's chest.

"Just breathe steadily. Count with her. Bella, focus on his breathing." I focused on the feel of his chest rising and falling. I started counting and heard him count with me. "Good. That's good. You'll be fine. I'm going to go check on Alice." He stood, patting Edward's shoulder, and then he left the room. It took a minute before my breathing was back to normal. Edward helped me through it. He never complained, never made me feel like a burden.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. _Was I okay?_ Considering what I had just revealed and the reaction it received, surprisingly, yes. Jasper wasn't going to abandon me, and Edward seemed to be hanging around too. That was more than I could have asked for.

"I will be," I answered. He searched for something in my face, what I wasn't sure. He must have found it, because the next second I found myself sitting on his lap, his arms crushing me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and reveled in the comfort he provided. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He pulled me back to look at me, confusion clouding his face. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I-"

"Isabella, stop it." His voice was stern, matching his features. I snapped my mouth shut and just looked at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened, what they did to you, is not in any way your fault. Those…those…_monsters_ are despicable, vile, and repulsive creatures, not you. You were the victim in the situation. You did nothing to deserve that or encourage that. You were taken advantage of.

"What I said earlier still stands." He grasped my face in his hands to ensure I was listening. "Were you listening to what I said?" I nodded. "What did I say?" _Is he really going to make me say it? _"Say it. Tell me what I said to you."

"You said I was kind." I was whispering, scared to hear him reject what I was saying. He nodded. "You said I was sweet." He nodded again. "You said I was beautiful." I looked down, embarrassment clear on my face through my blush.

"No." I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes. I knew this time would come. "I said you were beautiful beyond words. Your story just cemented that. You lived that and survived. You chose to keep going and move on with your life. Not everyone would have done that. You have a strength not many possess. You understand that right?" I stared at him blankly. I'd never thought of it that way before. "Bella, do you understand?" His voice was stern and demanding, but his hold on my face remained soft.

"Do you really think that? Do you really see me that way?"

"Yes. I really do. I need you to understand that the negative image you have of yourself is completely fabricated. You're a wonderful, strong, and beautiful woman, and I'm going to get you to see that if it takes the rest of my life." My breathing hitched. _Did he realize what he just said?_

"How can you want someone that's defective?"

"You are not defective. You just have a past that makes you stronger than most."

"Everyone else finds me disgusting. They ran."

"They didn't run _from _you. They just need some time to process." He pulled me back to his chest cradling me there. "Just talk to them."

We stayed that way for at least ten minutes. I was still shocked he hadn't sent me packing. He had an unhealthy image of me; it glossed over all the imperfections. I didn't have the strength to argue with him though. I wanted this too badly. I soon hear shuffling and looked up to see everyone was back in the living room. Alice looked pale, and Jasper held her in a comforting manner. Rosalie looked like she may have been crying and Emmett couldn't take his eyes off her. I waited for someone to say something, but they were all quiet. I needed to break the tension. I had had enough of that for one day.

"I understand that you find me disgusting right now and-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Don't you dare say something as…as…stupid as that," Rosalie yelled. "We do not find you disgusting. Not in the least. You survived that. You moved forward from that. To do that takes a strength that not everyone has. Don't minimize your ability to survive and thrive."

"Bella, I could never find you disgusting. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me, no matter what's in your past, present, or future," Alice said.

"But you ran from me," I said quietly. Alice's face crumpled, and she looked hurt.

"I didn't run from you. I was sick that you had to go through that. Bella, it hurts me that you had to go through that. You're one of the best people I know. You didn't deserve any of that. I don't understand how you're not bitter and hate the world, honestly."

"I just needed a minute to collect myself," Rosalie said softly. "You dredged up some painful memories." I looked at her curiously. "That's a conversation for another time."

"I just went to check on Rosie," Emmett said, and surprisingly she didn't glare at him for the nickname.

"We're all here for you," Edward said, brining my attention back to him. "We want to help you in any way that we can, but we're not leaving you. Just tell us what you need from us." I looked over at Jasper not sure what to say. He smiled at me softly.

"Honey," he said. "We've talked about this. Everything he's said today, everything you've heard, he wasn't joking or stinging you along. We love you and only want to help in any way we can." I took a few moments to think about it.

"I'm not really sure," I said looking around. "Other than not running, I'll have to think about it."

"We can do that," Edward said with conviction.

"I'm sorry I ran earlier," I said as I turned to face Edward. "I was so scared you would see how defective-"

"The first thing you're going to do is stop talking about yourself like that." He looked at me pointedly.

"I was scared you would _think _I was defective and pull away. I thought it would be easier to spare myself from seeing you walk away. Plus, I wanted you to have a somewhat healthy image of me to remember."

"Like I said, you're stuck with me. Get used to it." I could only smile at him. His words meant more than he would know.

"Okay. Right now I think it would be nice to have a distraction, and let me pretend we didn't have this conversation until I can process it later."

"Then let's talk about Disney World," Alice said excitedly. I looked over to see her bouncing in Jasper's lap. "You know how I like to plan. So, I've already called and made reservations at the Radisson Resort in Orlando. We've got four rooms that are all next door to each other, and they're a little under $100 a night. That's not bad.

"The passes for the park are going to be $270. That's for four Magic Your Way Park Hopper tickets for one person. That means we have four tickets that can be used at any park so four days total. Isn't that what we said?" We nodded. "I was researching plane tickets, and that's where we're going to be spending some money. On average for a round trip for one person, it was about $440. I know we're all flying out at different times because of work and tests so we're going to book flights separately. Just try to arrive and be checked into the hotel by noon on Saturday. That way we can go to lunch together and start our vacation."

Everything she had just talked about amounted to just over $1000. This vacation was already getting expensive. I had talked to Renee a few days ago and told her of our plans. She insisted that since I refused a graduation present when I got my Bachelor's that she and Phil wanted to help pay for this trip. We argued for a long time before I finally gave in. I didn't want to put them out so much though. Maybe I could scour for a cheaper plane ticket. I could also just by a three-day pass. I'd spend the extra day exploring Orlando. That wouldn't help much though. I still had to plan for food, souvenirs, and cabs and such.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. I looked up at him. "Where'd you go, baby?"

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the trip. What do you mean any park, Ali?"

"Any of the six," she answered.

"Six? I thought we were going to Disney World. Isn't it just one big thing?"

"Disney World has six parks. Each one is themed differently. Magic Kingdom is the main part and it's all the typical Disney stuff. Epcot is all about technology and different parts of the world. MGM is the movie/Hollywood themed one, and Animal Kingdom. It's pretty self-explanatory. They're all cool, but my favorite is Magic Kingdom. It has a huge replica of Cinderella's castle. Then there are two different water parks."

"Oh wow. That sounds like a lot to do." Conversation flowed and soon we put on a movie to watch in hopes that it would distract us from the heavy revelations. I spent the movie trying to focus on the screen, but I couldn't stop mulling over the earlier conversation. I wanted to make sure they weren't lying to me. I didn't think they would, but I also knew they would be nice. I didn't want them to censor themselves. After the movie we ordered Chinese for lunch. While we ate they shared stories of their past visits to Disney World. They were hilarious and making my excitement level rise. After lunch, we put on another movie.

Everyone had grown tired after lunch and the movie. It may have only been 6:30, but it had been an exhausting day. Alice and Jasper left, and, to everyone's surprise, Emmett was taking Rosalie to dinner. When she left to get ready, Emmett sat down with a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"I think our plan worked," I said to Edward.

"I believe it did," he answered smugly.

"What plan?" Emmett asked.

"The plan to get you two together," I answered quietly, worried he would be upset with my meddling. He stood up, walked over, and just stood in front of me. His face was blank, and I worried I had made him mad. I didn't have to worry for long. His face broke into a large teeth-bearing grin before he pulled me off the couch into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Bellaboo." He finally put me down and I was able to breathe. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance.

"You're not mad?"

"No way. She's a gem. I'm thankful." I smiled at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." He walked to his room, and I sat back down. Edward pulled me to him and put an arm over my shoulders. It was nice just to sit and snuggle up to him.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" Edward asked. I sighed not wanting to leave but knowing I needed to.

"If you don't mind. I want to be there for Rose."

"I don't mind at all. I'll just get back to studying. I have the test this Friday before I fly to Florida."

"I saw the book beside the bed when I woke up. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"There's no need to apologize. You're welcome to interrupt me anytime you need me. About the flight Friday, I won't be able to leave until 8:00 that night at the earliest. So, I'll call you before I get on the plane." I looked up at him guardedly.

"Do you not want me to fly with you?"

"That's not it at all. I just figured you would want to fly with Alice and Rosalie. If you're willing to wait, I would love for you to go with me." I just nodded. I leaned into him, needing the closeness. "Do you mind telling me why you came over?" I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

"At the end of the session I was realizing how much control Jacob still had over me. It was…it hurt; it scared me. I didn't want it to be true. I had believed him when he said no one else would want me. I was broken, defective. I didn't want him to be right. I came over to prove you wanted me, to prove I was desirable. I used you, and I'm sorry. You mean more to me than that."

"I know. I'm just sorry you needed that reassurance. I thought you knew I wanted you."

"No, no." I sat up and turned to him. "That's not what I meant. You've never made me question if you want me. I just needed, in that moment, something tangible."

"Well, anytime you want a tangible reminder, I'm certainly game. That little make-out session was rather enjoyable," he said, trying to lighten the mood. I blushed. I couldn't believe how forward I had been. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not a bad thing. I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat, but we need to talk about what your triggers are. I don't want to cause that again. I want you to be completely comfortable with me.

"I need you to understand that I'm not expecting anything from you. Never do anything you're uncomfortable with because you think it's what I want. I want you in any way you'll allow, but this is going to happen at your pace. Promise me that. Promise you'll talk to me and let me know what you want as well as what you're not comfortable with." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I promise," I said, my voice thick with unshed tears. He seemed too good to be true. He cupped my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me. It was soft and sweet, no demanding for more, no expectation. It was nice but after last night's kiss, before my freak out, I wanted more.

I kissed him back with passion. He was hesitant at first but once I ran my tongue over his lip he kissed me back with fervor. His hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. His tongue probed my mouth and when our tongues met, he moaned. His other hand rested on my waist and mine went to his hair. It was so soft, and I had learned when I tugged it drove him crazy. So I did and he responded immediately. He pulled me closer; his hands rubbed my scalp and waist. My shirt had ridden up, and his fingers were caressing my skin. Electricity coursed through my body, lighting it on fire. I heard another moan and realized it was coming from me, but it felt too good to care.

"Get a room," I heard Emmett say. I pulled back abruptly to see him laughing as he walked to the kitchen. My face flushed, red and I hid behind my hands.

"Mind you own business jackass," Edward yelled. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh. He rubbed my back and smoothed out my hair. I didn't want to think about how it looked. "Was that okay?"

"That was more than okay," I answered without hesitation. He chuckled. "You should probably take me home now. I'm sure Alice is already there." He stood, grabbed my hands, and pulled me off the couch. He walked into his bedroom and came back with my purse. "Oh! I forgot my truck was here. I can drive myself."

"Alice took your truck. We didn't know if you'd be up to driving." He smiled apologetically.

"I guess I can understand that." I took my purse from him. "Ready when you are." Emmett came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. "Why are you eating? You're about to go to dinner."

"He eats like a pig. One sandwich won't hamper his appetite."

"Are you not gonna stay and see me off on my date?" he pouted at me.

"I'll see you off from my apartment," I said as I patted his arm. "I'm going to help Rose get ready. Don't keep her waiting. It took a lot for her to give you a chance. You don't want to mess up before you get an actual chance."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted, and I laughed. He smiled wide, kissed my temple, and went back to getting ready. Edward drove me home and said to call him the next day to discuss plane tickets. I walked inside to find Alice and Rosalie arguing.

"Bella!" Rosalie bellowed. "I'm not going. Call Emmett, and let him know." She turned on her heel and stomped into her room.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Edward didn't let her get away. Everyone knows now. There's nowhere to go but up now, right? And what's going on with Rose? Why is she freaking out all of a sudden? Let me know your theories. **

**Also, the Disney World chapter is coming up soon. In a review please let me know your favorite ride at Disney World, and I'll make sure to include it. If you can guess my favorite ride, I'll write you into the chapter. :) Who wouldn't love a cameo? Hint: It's in Epcot, and NOT a roller coaster. It takes longer than 15 minutes to complete.**

**I got 16 reviews last chapter!!!!! That's the most yet, and I was totally stoked. Can we try for 16 again? I would really love it. Review are what keep me going. I would love it if you could just put a smiley or frown face to let me know if you liked it. **:) :(** Although, I absolutely love when I get ones with substance. I reply to all of them. Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	20. 19: A Rocky Start

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 19: A Rocky Start**_

**Bella's POV**

I stared at her door wondering what in the world could have happened in the short amount of time since she left the apartment. I turned to look at Alice who looked equally as pissed and frustrated as Rosalie had. She glared, huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. I walked to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away," I heard her say. I turned the knob and discovering it unlocked, walked in. "You heard me. Get out."

"Why don't you want to go on this date?" I had learned that ignoring her icy façade would cause her to drop it or get so angry that the truth would come out during one of her tirades.

"I said go away. I don't want to talk."

"Do you not like Emmett?"

"Damn it, Bella." She stood up and walked to the door. "Leave." She held the door open.

"Is it too soon?"

"It's just me. I don't feel like it. Now go." Her voice was showing her annoyance and frustration.

"I'm sure he'll wait if you want time."

"You don't get it Bella. Now leave." She huffed when she saw Alice in the doorway.

"Are you afraid to get close? Are you afraid he'll get to know you?"

"He already knows my only secret. You brought up some bad memories today. I'm a rape survivor too. I had a moment of weakness and told him when he was trying to comfort..." She drew up short when she realized what she'd said.

"Are you scared it's going to make him look at you differently?" She sat down on the bed next to me, and Alice sat on her other side.

"He will. People always do." Alice placed an arm around her shoulders, and I placed a hand on her knee.

"When did he ask you to dinner?"

"Just before we came back into the living room."

"After you told him, right?" She nodded. I squeezed her knee. "There's your answer. He wants you, even with the knowledge he has about you."

"Plus, look at how his brother reacted to the news," Alice said. "It's got to run in the family." We all giggled.

"You're right," Rosalie finally sighed. "I'm overreacting. I just really like him. He's gorgeous, he's so much fun, and he really is smart, underneath all the joking and acting like a kid. And did you see his hands? I can only imagine what it's like to feel-"

"Rose!" I cut her off. Her crass side was a little too vivid sometimes.

"Oh Bella. One day you're going to finally have sex and it's going to be great. When that day comes you're gonna want to talk about it, and we'll be here to listen." My face was flushed a furious crimson.

"On that note, I'm going to get a drink while you two get back to beautifying the flower." Rosalie groaned.

"I was hoping you'd give up on that nickname." I laughed as I left her room to retrieve drinks.

Although she had a freak out moment, she was still a very confident and adjusted woman. I hoped that one day I could be as strong as her. She didn't let her past control her. She didn't have panic attacks, and she most definitely wasn't letting whoever that monster was rule her choices in life. She was what I pictured when I pictured my life after therapy. I had to laugh when Alice's yell for drinks echoed through the apartment. I got three waters and followed their voices to the bathroom where Alice was working on Rosalie's hair.

"Where is he taking you?" I asked as I handed her a bottle.

"I don't know," she answered. "He said to dress casual and expect to have a lot of fun. I don't really know what that means though. We're going to dinner. Where do you go to dinner to have fun? I've never done anything like that. Dinner was always a formal affair with my parents, and we go to spend time with each other. He made it sound like we'd be doing something."

"I have no idea, but I bet you'll have a blast."

"I better. I don't do second chances. He'll have to impress me quickly."

"Well, it sounds like it'll be an interesting date. What are you gonna wear?"

"I was thinking jeans, my red v-neck cashmere sweater, and my red Manolo Blahniks."

"I wouldn't have deemed that casual." Alice smirked while she continued to curl Rosalie's hair.

"Bella, you wear flannel pajamas and your idea of dressing up includes pants and flats. I love ya, honey, but your fashion sense needs some help."

"We live in Seattle. It gets cold. I'm just practical."

"Practically helpless," Rosalie muttered, but I chose to take the mature route and stuck out my tongue. They both laughed.

Alice finished working on Rosalie's hair. She pulled it into a high ponytail and cured it. It was a casual do with a bit of flair. I wouldn't have expected anything less from them. Rosalie went to get dressed while Alice picked a romantic comedy to watch and dished up two bowls of ice cream. She ran me to my room saying I had to put on comfy, "and I don't mean flannel," pajamas. When I returned to the living room, she had already changed.

At 7:53 the doorbell rang. I smiled at Alice. He was early. She ran to Rosalie's room causing me to giggle. I answered the door and pulled Emmett inside. He didn't look too bad. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue and white thin striped button up shirt. I had to admit, he did look very handsome.

"You look nice," I said. He grinned widely as he hugged me.

"You too," he smirked and tweaked my nose. I scrunched my face and scowled. I'm sure I looked like a seven-year-old. I was wearing the sky blue silk pajama pants with penguins in scarves on them and matching tank top Alice bought me when she went on a ski trip with Jasper.

"Shut it." He just laughed. He stopped abruptly, and I followed his gaze to see Rosalie and Alice were standing in the living room. They both looked a bit dazed. Emmett recovered first.

"You look beautiful." I watched in awe as her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Thank you," she finally replied. "You look nice yourself." Alice and I looked at each other with a knowing smile. "Are we gonna go?"

"Yep. As soon as you get yourself in gear." I giggled loving that Emmett was meeting her tit for tat. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Emmett held out his arm and she took it. Before she left she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Doesn't he look delicious?" I covered my mouth to stifle the giggle bubbling up.

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down once the door was closed. I walked back into the living room and pulled Alice to sit next to me.

"Let's watch the movie," I said. "It'll make the time pass faster." I was worried about what movie she had chosen, but was pleasantly surprised to see the opening credits of Sweet Home Alabama. It was my favorite movie, but Alice said I watched it too much.

We were almost halfway through the third movie when Rosalie strolled through the door. It was unmistakable what she had been up to. Her hair was mussed and lips swollen. Her lipstick was a bit smeared and a goofy grin was plastered on her face. Alice paused the movie, jumped up, and ran to Rosalie. She squealed the entire way before hugging her tightly. Alice pulled her to sit on the couch. We pulled our legs underneath us and waited for the details.

"So?" Alice asked exasperatedly. "Details, woman, we need details."

"God, it was great," she said with a sigh. "He was a perfect gentleman. He opened the door and pulled out my chair. We went to Dave and Busters, had burgers, fries, and beer. Then we played games the rest of the time. I never would have pictured myself liking a place like that, but it really was fun.

"He was perfect. He was nice but didn't take any of my shit. He bantered with me. People don't normally do that. He was never mean or rude though.

"He never let me win a game. I had to really work at it."

"That's great, Rose," I said quietly. "I knew you two were right for each other."

"Get to the good stuff," Alice said impatiently. "He kissed you, didn't he?" She nodded causing Alice to squeal. "And?"

"It was perfect. Not gently but no too rough. He wasn't sloppy. It was very commanding, but not in a harsh way. His hands. _Oh God! His hands._ They felt so good. When he wrapped those arms around me it felt so warm and safe, fully encompassing. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have those hands-"

"Rose!" I cut her off. I didn't want to hear that.

"What? I was going to say give me a massage. Hell, Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter." I would have believed her if it weren't for the smirk she was trying to suppress.

We listened intently as she described the date in detail. Seeing her happy about Emmett made me happy. She deserved someone like him. After Alice milked every detail she could she rushed Rosalie off to change into pajamas before continuing movie night. We fell asleep in the couch during the first movie.

I was awakened the next morning to the sound of my cell phone alarm going off. I forgot to turn it off the night before. I extricated myself from the tangle of limbs and went to my room. I stumbled into the shower, hoping the hot water would wake me. I took twenty minutes in the shower only feeling minutely guilty for using so much water. My phone started ringing, and I hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted breathlessly.

"Hey kiddo. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I smiled at his worry. It had been too long since I talked to him.

"Hey dad. I was just getting dressed. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sue and I just got back from a vacation. I head back to work this morning."

"Vacation? Dad, I don't ever remember you taking time off from work. What has gotten into you?" I could hear him shuffling and his voice sounded embarrassed.

"Well, Sue has always wanted to see Yellow Stone, so, I figured I'd take her."

"That's kind of romantic of you. I didn't know you had it in you." I had to smile. I really liked to see Charlie happy.

"Charlie. I'm headed back to the rez. I'll see you tonight when you get off," I heard Sue's voice.

"It's 6:00am. Did Sue stay the night, Charlie?" I couldn't pass up the chance to put him in an awkward situation.

"We got in late. I didn't want her to have to drive while she was tired."

"Oh, Charlie," I heard Sue say with a giggle. "She's a grown woman. You can tell her I stay over. You act like we're sixteen-years-old getting caught by our parents." I had to giggle along with her.

"Listen, Bells. I didn't call you to talk about Sue," he huffed.

"I'm sorry dad. What did you call for?"

"How have you been? Have you been seeing the doctor like Dr. Cullen asked you to?"

I immediately felt bad. I knew Charlie would be worried about me. I hadn't been up to par on my last visit landing myself in the hospital. Then later when I had fainted and got a nasty gash in my forehead, I hadn't called Charlie to let him know. Though he may not be an overly emotional man, I knew he cared for me immensely. He deserved to know what was going on in my life.

"Yeah. I went in everyday to get the dressings changed. I got sick a few weeks after that. I'm okay now, but I sort of fainted and hit my head when I fell. It's not the prettiest sight, but all the tests came back normal."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have come to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm sorry dad. I've just been so distracted." I wasn't going to tell him about working with Jasper. He, nor Renee, knew about Phil's teammates or Jacob. Charlie knew Jacob and I dated. He loved the idea. Since Billy, Jacob's dad, was his best friend, he thought it was a perfect match. Charlie stayed pretty distant from the relationship so he never realized what was going on. I couldn't tell him. If he found out, I wouldn't be surprised to see Jacob's picture on a missing person poster. "I'm okay now. I've been feeling a bit better. I don't feel sick all day anymore. It's just every couple of days."

"That's good to hear. Have the girls been looking out for you?"

"Of course. It's really rather annoying sometimes."

"What about Edward?" I paused, my mind going blank.

"How do you know about Edward?" I continued getting ready, which was hard to do while on the phone.

"I ran into Dr. Cullen in town. He mentioned that Edward was dating you."

"Oh. Yeah. Edward and I are dating. He's been taking care of me too. He was here when I fainted. He's a paramedic so he knew what to do."

"That's good to hear. Are you two serious?"

"Umm." This was odd. Charlie rarely took interest in my personal life. Maybe his relationship with Sue was really changing him. "We've only been seeing each other for about a month. What's with all the questions dad? You've never been too interested in my personal life."

"I'm your father, Bells. I just want to know what's going on in my daughter's life. Is that a crime?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way. It's just a little odd."

"Well, I was really calling to find out when I would get to see you again. It's been over a month. Sue and I were hoping you'd come up for a weekend soon."

"I don't know when I'll be able to. It'll probably be a few weeks. I've got a paper due soon and need to work on my thesis. I have a meeting with my advisor about it in a few weeks."

"Well, we'd like to see you. You can bring Edward. I'd like to meet him."

"Umm." I hadn't thought about introducing Edward to Charlie. I mean it would have to happen eventually, but it was strange none the less to hear Charlie requesting it. "I'll talk to him; see when he has a weekend off. He just traded a bunch of shifts so he could get next week off."

"What's next week?"

"Spring Break. There's a group of us going to Disney World."

"Do you have enough money? I can send you some." I pulled on shoes. "No. I got it covered, but thanks though."

"If you're sure. Talk with Edward then give me a call back."

"Okay. Bye, dad." I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed.

Charlie seemed to be so different. In a good way, and I was going to blame it on Sue. I knew after just those few hours with her that she was exactly what Charlie needed. She took care of him in a way I never could. If I was being honest with myself, it hurt a little. I had always been the one to take care of him. Maybe Jasper was right. Maybe I felt like I needed someone to take care of. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I wasn't in the mood to think about heavy topics right now.

Edward had to work today so he would be up by now. I decided to call him. I needed to see if he would be interested in going with me to Forks, and if so, when he would be available. We also had to talk about getting the plane ticket fiasco, as I started calling it, arranged. I had to find something really cheap. Feeling restless, I decided to take a walk while we talked. I donned my coat and snuck out of the apartment so I wouldn't wake Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Hello," I answered my phone figuring it would be mom. Only she would call this early on a weekend.

"Good morning," I heard her sing. I sighed and could hear the smile in my voice when I started to talk.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night?"

"It was good. Alice and I watched movies until Rose came home and gave us a play by play of the date." She giggled at something, and the sound was gorgeous "Did you get to hear about it?"

"Yes. Emmett wouldn't stop talking about it or rather her. I think we accomplished our mission. Did Rose have as much fun as Emmett?" I walked around my room finishing dressing

"Maybe even more. She's smitten. Did you get anymore studying done?"

"A little. I wasn't in the mood to study when I got back so I watched a little news and went to bed. What are you doing up so early?"

"I forgot to turn my alarm off so it woke me early. I took a shower, talked to Charlie, and decided to go for a walk while we talk."

"How is your dad?"

"He's good; he just got back from a vacation with Sue." I heard her hesitate. "He asked about you."

"He did? I didn't know you had told him about me." She seemed a little shy when it came to our relationship.

"I hadn't. I haven't talked to him since the weekend of that accident. He ran into Dr. C in town, and your dad mentioned it."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No." She rushed to stop me. "I'm not sorry. He actually wants to meet you."

"He does?" That was a shock. From what Bella had said, Charlie wasn't that involved in her personal life, but then again, this was his daughter, and I was only her second relationship. I could see why he would be…curious.

"Yes. He asked if we could come up soon. I told him I'd find out if you were interested and when you had a free weekend." I ran down to the car where Emmett was waiting. I unlocked it and we soon left for the station.

"Sure. I'm interested. My weekends don't look that great though for a few weeks since I had to trade shifts."

"I told him that." I rounded the block. "There's no rush. First, we need to figure out the plane ticket fiasco."

"We do." My voice became excited. "I can take care of it. That way all you have to worry about is packing."

"I don't really have cash. I can give you my card information for when you book. Just remember, I need a really cheap ticket."

"Baby, let me pay for the plane ticket." Emmett looked over at me curiously.

"No. I am not a charity case. I can pay my own way." Her voice was defensive.

"I don't see you as a charity case. I know you can pay your own way, but I _want_ to do this. Please."

"No, and that's the end of the discussion."

"Okay. I'm going to be booking the flights on the computer at work so I don't really want your card information there. Can you just write me a check for the total?"

"I can do that." I could see Emmett's shoulders bouncing in silent laughter.

"Thank you. I'm about to pull into the station. I'll call your tomorrow with details. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Be safe, and tell Emmett I said hi and congratulations on a great date." I laughed.

"Will do. Bye." I hung up and pushed my phone into my pocket. Emmett couldn't contain his laughter. "What?"

"You already bought the plane ticket didn't you?"

"Why would you say that?" I parked the car, and we gathered our stuff to walk inside.

"I say that because I know you. You did something that's going to piss her off, didn't you?"

"I'm rather hopeful that she'll like it." He looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I booked them last night. They're first class tickets." He howled with laughter.

"Dude. I know you like to give gifts, but remember, our idea of expensive doesn't match up with everyone else's. First class is normal for us, but it's not necessarily normal for other people. She's going to be pissed when she finds out it's first class. She's trying to save money remember." I just nodded. "Not everyone has a trust fund. Most people don't have everything set up for them ready to go. Bellaboo probably doesn't know you're rich. She's going to see this as frivolous and unnecessary. Just be prepared for a fight."

"I won't ask her to pay for it all. I wouldn't ask her to pay for any of it if I could get away with it. I'll just figure out how much a coach ticket on the plane is, and tell her that price." He laughed again.

"You are so screwed, but good luck none the less." He patted my shoulder before disappearing inside. I followed him in hoping for the best kind of day, an uneventful one.

On Friday, I felt myself vibrating in anticipation. Emmett and I got off work at 8:00am. I took a short nap, woke at noon, ate lunch, and started studying. The apartment was quiet. Emmett had left two hours before to catch a plane with Ben, Angela, and Rosalie. My time was uninterrupted and peaceful, the best study environment. I was startled out of my studying when my phone rang. I answered with a smile when I saw Bella's name on the caller id.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi handsome," she said back. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Sure." I looked over at the clock. 3:00pm. I needed to leave soon to get to the testing center by 3:30. I stood and started gathering my things. "I'm getting ready to leave now. Are you all packed?"

"Almost. I'm putting the last of my clothes in now. I should be done in about thirty minutes. I wanted to call and tell you good luck, and I'm so proud of you." Her voice was soft and tender. I wanted to pull her into a hug, feel her close to me.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see you. I will call when I get out of the test. It should be around eight. Then I'll come pick you up, and we'll head to the airport. Our flight is at ten."

"Don't rush. I want you to focus on the test. Do your best. There are other planes if need be." I loved how she was so supportive of me.

"I promise I'll take my time and do my best."

"Thank you." I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed to my Volvo, bags in tow.

"I'm going to let you go. My test starts at 4:00. Think happy thoughts for me."

"I will. Good luck. Bye."

"See you soon." I hung up the phone and focused on driving.

I hadn't told Bella about the tickets being first class yet. I wanted to surprise her. I planned to just walk her to her seat and hope for the best. She probably would be mad for a little while, but she'd get over it. _Right? _

I pulled into the testing center and went to check-in. I was one of about fifteen people taking the test. We were each seated at a computer terminal while a proctor began her speech. No cheating, no talking, no breaks; they were the usual testing rules. Soon enough we were set loose on the test. I took a deep breath before opening the first section.

The test was long and difficult, but what else would one expect? I did take my time and not rush. There was too much riding on the outcome of this exam to jeopardize it. I finally finished, reviewed what I had just written, and clicked 'submit.' _There. Nothing else I can do now but wait._ I was the fourth to last person left. I exited the room, stretched my stiff muscles, and finally got out to my car. I couldn't help smiling. I was going to pick up Bella, and we'd be off the Disney World. I couldn't wait for our first vacation together. I started the car and called her as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"How did it go?" Her excitement was evident in the lack of formal greeting. I laughed at her exuberance.

"It went okay. It was difficult, but that's what I expected. I feel comfortable with it."

"That's great. You're making good time too. It's only 7:00."

"I noticed. I'll be at your place in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

I was getting more excited as the minutes passed. I hadn't seen Bella since last Saturday when she had an 'episode' as she was calling it. Although we hadn't been together that long, the pull I felt towards her was strong. I found myself wanting to see her every day, even if it were only for a few minutes. I just really wanted to hug her, kiss her, and feel her close to me. I also wanted that touch to be a reassurance to her that I wasn't going to flake out on her.

I would never minimize the experiences she had. What she was put through was unforgivable. Those monsters should be punished. I hated thinking about it, but it wasn't something that was going to scare me off. I wanted Bella, all of her. I needed her to know I cared for her, even with all the facts. I had a hard time at first coping with what had happened. I called my parents, with Bella's permission, and told them about her past. We talked for hours. Well, I talked for hours trying to work through how I was supposed to handle this. She was hurt, yes, but it affected me too. At the end of the conversation, Esme had summed it up quite nicely in just a few words.

"Sweetheart, do you want to be with her?" Esme had asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately. "More than anything."

"Then be with her every step of the way. Cope together." _Together._ That was the answer. If I wanted to be with her, I couldn't do things on my own. Together would start this week. A whole week together. I honestly couldn't wait.

I turned into her apartment complex. She was waiting at the door, a smile on her face. She waved when I parked, and I waved back. I popped the trunk and jogged up to her apartment. I pulled her to me, planting my lips on hers. It had been too long since I kissed her. I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and tease her bottom lip with my tongue. She responded with equal want and desire. I wound my arms around her waist while hers snaked around my neck. I massaged her tongue with mine and picked her up off the ground. She moaned then chuckled. I could feel her smile. I placed her back on her feet after a moment and pulled away so we could breathe. I kissed her twice more, softly, before pulling back from her completely.

"Wow," she breathed. "Hello to you too." I just smiled.

"Hello." I leaned in and kissed her quickly again, not able to contain myself.

"That was one hell of a greeting. What did I do to deserve that?"

"You deserve that and so much more. I just missed you this week." She smiled tenderly.

"I missed you too." I clapped my hands and rubbed them together.

"Let's get your stuff loaded. I'm going to take you to dinner before we head to the airport."

She giggled and nodded. I followed her into the apartment. She had one bag and one carry on by the couch. She slung the carry on over her shoulder then picked up the bag. I gently pulled it out of her hand. She scowled at me so I scowled back. It made her laugh, and I knew all was forgiven. _For now. _She walked around the apartment checking to make sure all lights and electronics were off. We walked out of the apartment and she locked it behind her. I placed her bags in the trunk with mine before opening the door for her. She slid in with a 'thank you.'

"Is there some place you want to go?" I asked as I clicked my seatbelt into place and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not particularly. Let's just make sure it's somewhere we can get in and out of fairly quickly. I don't want to miss our flight."

"It's 7:30. We need to be at the airport by 8:30. It'll have to be some place really quick."

"Oh! Can we go to Sonic? I've been craving a burger and tater tots from there."

"Sonic? Where's that?"

"It's just a few blocks from here."

"I've never eaten at one."

"Really?!" She looked at me shocked. "They're very popular in Phoenix, all of the south really. It's not gourmet food, but it's good. You'll like it. Don't worry."

I pulled into a stall at Sonic. It was like a modern 50s carhop. Bella gave me a rundown of the menu pointing out her favorites and things she suggested I avoid. I ordered her burger and tater tots, and for myself a chicken club toaster and French fries. Bella insisted I try one of their limeades so I ordered a cherry one while she ordered a cranberry one. I grabbed a hold of her hand while we waited and we talked about the upcoming trip. Bella had been researching the parks; she was most excited for Epcot. She wanted to try foods from each of the countries and go on the Spaceship Earth. Our food came quickly and we ate in the car.

"So?" Bella asked after I had taken a few bites of my sandwich. Her excitement over this place was too adorable.

"It's really good," I answered, and it was. It was obviously not the healthiest food, but it tasted good. She smiled at me happily and held out a tater tot for me to try. I leaned forward and took it from her. She waited patiently, if patiently meant slightly bouncing in her seat. I nodded my head to show I liked it.

"I told you. They have the best tater tots." I took a drink of my limeade and enjoyed it as well. I tried Bella's, but it was too tart for me. She shrugged. "More for me." I laughed at her. With the food eaten, we left for the airport.

Once I pulled onto the highway and was in steady traffic, I pulled her hand into mine and rested them on her leg. We reached the airport in no time. I parked the Volvo in long-term parking before grabbing both our bags and my carry on. Bella slung her carry-on around her shoulder and tried to take her bag from me, but I wouldn't let her. She huffed before finally giving in. I was surprised how quickly we checked in then went through security. I was expecting the Friday before Spring Break to cause the place to be busy. We sat in the terminal until the flight attendant working the gate called for first class passengers.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as I stood and tugged for her to follow.

"I'm boarding the plane," I said as if the answer was obvious. "Let's go."

"They called for first class passengers. I didn't pay for a first class ticket."

"I know that. Come on. Just trust me." I tugged again, and she finally relented. We walked to the gate where I handed over the tickets. The flight attendant scanned them, returned them to me, and wished us a good flight. Bella looked at me curiously. I could only smile back. I walked into the plane and looked for our seats. Upon finding them, I loaded our carry-ons into the overhead compartment.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"These are our seats." I motioned to the two large seats with a decorative pillow on each cushion. "Yours is the window seat."

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have a seat, please, and I'll explain." She slowly sat in the overstuffed chair and looked at me waiting for an answer. "I wanted to do this for you. You said you've never flown first class."

"Edward." She stopped and lowered her voice when people began walking by. "Edward, I told you I am not a charity case. I-"

"I know you're not a charity case. I'm not treating you like one. I'm treating you like my girlfriend. You deserve the best, and if I can, I'm going to give you the best. I like to give gifts so start getting used to it."

"I hate when people spend money on me, especially when it is unnecessary. I would have been fine in coach. Please don't waste your money."

"I'm not wasting money, not when-"

"This must have cost a small fortune."

"Bella," I waited until she was looking at me, "I'm not hurting for money." She looked at me a bit confused. "I'm not bragging. Just know that I'm not hurting for money. My parents, my biological parents, were very well off. Upon their death, it was all left to me. On top of that, Carlisle and Esme are wealthy as well. I'm set up. There's no need to worry." I cupped her cheek rubbing my thumb over it lightly. "I wanted to do this for you. I'd give you the world if I could. I know it's hard, but just accept this." I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. She sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Okay." I grinned widely. "But we're going to have a discussion on what is and isn't too much. You understand?" I nodded to show my willingness. She sighed again before leaning forward and kissing me lingering a few moments. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I helped her buckle the seatbelt before clipping my own.

"Hello," a flight attendant said as she bent down closer to me. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Cullen. My name is Sylvia. I'll be helping you during the flight today. If there's anything I can get you or do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. Would you like anything to drink while we're waiting to take off? Champagne? A mixed drink?" She was leaning a little too closely her breath fanning my neck. It was rather unnerving. I grabbed Bella's hand and turned to her.

"Is there anything you would like, baby?" She looked at me with a tight smile.

"Could I have water?" she asked quietly. I turned back to Sylvia.

"I would like a coffee, and my girlfriend would like water." I watched as Sylvia looked over at Bella before turning back to me and smiling brightly.

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." I turned when I heard Bella giggle.

"What?"

"You have no idea how you affect women do you?" I just looked at her strangely. _What is she talking about? _"I appreciate you staking your claim, but I can tell this is going to be a long flight."

"How come?"

"Edward. She's fawning all over you. Didn't you hear? She'll do _anything _for you."

"Bella that's absurd. She knows you're with me. She doesn't want me."

"Whatever you say, _Mr. Cullen._" I was going to say something, but the flight attendant returned with our drinks. She handed mine to me then leaned over to hand the water to Bella. When she pulled back she made sure to brush her hand across my chest. _Oh! _She leaned down closer to my ear again and spoke softly.

"Again if there's _anything _I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Have a good take off, Mr. Cullen." I heard it that time. I watched as she sauntered off towards the curtain shocked that she had so blatantly flirted knowing my girlfriend was sitting beside me. I looked back at Bella.

"See?" I nodded. "It's okay, Edward. She's a very beautiful woman."

"What? What are talking about? What's okay?"

"Looking. I know I'm not the most stunning to look at so-" I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. I've told you before, you are beautiful beyond words. I mean that. I was looking because I was shocked. She knew you were my girlfriend and still said that. It's appalling really.

"And baby, she's got nothing on you. You're the only one I see, the only one I want to see." Her eyes were glistening. "Capice?" She nodded. I removed my finger and kissed her to reiterate my point. The plane began to make its crawl to the runway. Bella tried to hide a yawn. Take off was smooth and the captain announced we could undo our seatbelts. Bella stifled another yawn. "Why don't you lay back and sleep? We've got five hours before we reach Florida."

"I'm okay. I'll stay up with-" Her sentence was cut off by another yawn, "you." I chuckled at her.

"I was planning on going to sleep as well."

"Okay. Good." I pressed the button to call the flight attendant. Sylvia scurried out and was being overly forward. I pulled Bella into my side, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We would like a blanket and pillows. Thank you." I made sure not to say anything else and looked away from her. She brought out two blankets and two pillows. I took them with a curt thank you, never meeting her eyes.

I unfolded the blanket and laid it over Bella. She was already lightly dozing on my shoulder. I leaned her chair back gently and placed the pillow under her head then adjusted my own seat. I lay awake for about ten minutes, my mind trying to wind down. As I was drifting off, I felt Bella scoot closer and snuggle up to my side. I carefully extricated my arm and put it under her head. She scooted closer and sighed contentedly as she placed her head on my shoulder and an arm over my waist. I twisted my head slightly and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Sleep well, my beautiful angel," I whispered just before slipping under.

* * *

**AN: Yay Rose and Emmett! I've never been to Dave and Busters, but people tell me it's fun. After writing this chapter I really wanted tater tots from Sonic. haha So Edward bought her a first class ticket. Hope her reaction seemed believable. Next is the Disney World chapter. If there's something you want to see let me know. Tell me your favorite ride, and I'll include it. If you can guess my favorite ride, I'll write you into the chapter.**

**There were 14 reviews for last chapter. I was so excited to see them. I would love to get that many or more for this one. I can't wait to hear from you. I respond to all reviews and send a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Forewarning: I may be taking a week off from writing. I have a MAJOR project due next week and need to focus on that. I'm sorry.**


	21. 20: Baby Steps

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 20: Baby Steps**_

**Bella's POV**

I listened to Alice's message during the cab ride to our hotel. "Hey Bella," Alice's voice rang through the phone. She had left the message while we were on the plane. "Your and Edward's key is at the front desk. Reservations are under my name, don't forget. That's the only way you'll get the key. We're all next door to each other. Jazz and I are on one side and Angela and Ben are on the other. Remember, we're meeting in the lobby at noon to grab some lunch before we go to the beach. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Everything okay, baby?" I heard Edward ask from beside me. I'm sure he could see the confusion and worry on my face. I smiled, hoping to mask my emotions.

"Great. Keys are at the front desk. We have to use Alice's name to get them," I relayed the information. He smiled and kissed my temple. _Key? As in one? Did she expect me to sleep with Edward in the hotel? _I gulped, and Edward looked at me with curiosity. "Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"It'll be great." I could see the genuine excitement on his face. I felt the taxi slow and looked out to see our hotel ten feet away.

Edward helped me out of the cab before grabbing the bags from the driver. Edward paid the fare with a quiet 'thank you.' We walked inside still tired despite sleeping during the flight. A bellhop loaded our bags on a cart then stood back as Edward and I approached the front desk. A cheery worker named Glenn greeted us warmly before asking for our names. Edward explained out situation, and Glenn smiled brightly.

"Miss Alice called down earlier to explain the predicament. Could I see your IDs?" he asked. "I just need to confirm you are who you say you are." We passed him our IDs. "Thank you." He handed over a key envelope. "You're in room 317. Take the elevator to the third floor and turn right. John here," he motioned to the bellhop, "will show you where. If there's anything we can do for you please feel free to call down."

"One room?" Edward asked, looking inside the envelope. I wasn't offended in the least that he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. There was a mistake with the rooms. We only had your party down for three. You two will be rooming with Mr. Emmett Cullen and Miss Rosalie Hale. It's a suite with two bedrooms. Each bedroom has two beds."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." We went to our room where John unloaded our bags from the cart, we tipped him, and said goodnight before finding our respective rooms and crashing with little more than a peck on the lips.

The next morning Alice jarred me from my sleep by bouncing on the bed. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. I knew she would be excited but was hoping she'd let me sleep late. No such luck. I tried to ignore her, but the incessant talking was getting on my nerves. I sat up and hit her with a pillow.

"Bella! Stop!" she exclaimed. I could hear Rosalie somewhere in the room laughing, but since I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I couldn't pinpoint her. "It's ten in the morning. You need to get up, get showered, and get into your bathing suit. We're going to eat then head straight to the beach." I knew that tone. It meant there would be no arguing with her today, probably not at any point on this vacation.

"Leave so I can do that then."

"No. You'll just go back to sleep. I'm not leaving until I hear that shower running." I groaned. "I bought you a new bathing suit," she said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not wearing a bikini."

"I know. It's a tankini. You need to update your look." I rolled me eyes. It still ended in-kini. It couldn't be that much better.

"Alice, I wear a one-piece for a reason."

"I know." She pulled out the suit from a bag and laid it in front of me. "It won't show the scars. At least, I think it won't. I can't be for sure since you've never let me see."

"I'll try it on," I finally conceded. She smiled brightly.

I grabbed the bathing suit and made my way to the attached bathroom. The hot water of the shower felt wonderful on my taut muscles. They were still not fully recovered from sleeping on the plane. I washed my hair before getting out and drying off. I slithered into the skin-tight tankini that Alice bought and was pleasantly surprised. It was a solid sky blue halter top and matching bottoms. A fake belt rested just under the bust line. It hugged my curves, the few I had, but did not put anything on display that I wanted covered. I turned around to check my back. The top two inches of a tally mark could be seen. I walked into the bedroom.

"No," I interrupted Rosalie and Alice's conversation. "You can see the scar. I'm just going to wear my suit." I reached for my suit, but Alice popped up from her spot on the bed and rushed to stop me from rummaging in my suitcase.

"Wait!" she said. "Let me see." I turned around so she could see. "Bella, it's only visible a little bit. It looks like a scar that could have come from anything. You're wearing the tankini." She spotted my suit and plucked it out of the bag.

"I don't want anyone to see them. If they do they'll see how disgusting-" I was hushed when Alice put a finger over my lips.

"You are not disgusting. We've talked about this. You are not allowed to put yourself down. Plus, no one is going to think anything of it. There are hundreds of people on that beach. It's Spring Break. How many are going to be sober enough to even notice?"

She had a point, and eventually I would have to get over this fear. Jasper and I had discussed it once. No one had ever seen the scars. Jasper had seen the ones on my stomach, but no one had seen my back, which was shocking with the amount of times I'd been to the ER. I wanted to hide them away, because doing so made the experience less real. I would soon have to face the physical reminders of that horrible year. I could start today. _Right? _

"Fine," I sighed. Alice bounced in place but soon stopped. Her face grew serious, and she looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"Can I see?" she whispered.

I knew immediately what she was talking about. Could I do it this soon? We stood there in silence for a few moments. Rosalie had walked over to stand next to Alice. She was looking on expectantly. I let out a long breath and turned around slowly. I felt the back of the tankini top lift slowly. I knew when it was in view because they both gasped quietly. I felt a hand ghost over the scars lightly. It caused me to flinch. The marred skin, I knew, felt rough and taut.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Rosalie said. I felt their arms turn me toward them. Alice gripped my face, and I watched as a tear feel to her cheek.

"You're still beautiful," she whispered. I could feel my eyes water.

"Okay. Stop. No crying. This is supposed to be a fun vacation. Let me get some shorts and shirt on then I'll be ready to go."

They both nodded and sniffled before walking into the conjoining living room area. I was guessing everyone gathered in there since it was big enough for everyone and the bedrooms were still private. I threw on a t-shirt and athletic shorts before slipping into flip-flops. I walked into the living room once I had my things together. Alice had already packed beach bags for us.

"Bellaboo," Emmett yelled before pulling me up into a hug. I hugged him back laughing. "How was the flight?"

"Good," I answered as he sat me down. "I slept the whole time." Jasper walked over and hugged me.

"I'm very proud of you," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked at him curiously. "Alice told me you showed her. That's great, Bella."

He was smiling brightly; I couldn't mistake the pride on his face which caused me to smile back. I hugged Angela and Ben before walking over to Edward. He pulled me into his side and kissed me hello. Alice was bouncing with excitement so we left quickly to find a place to eat. Alice was leading, pulling Jasper along. Emmett and Rosalie were walking behind them pointing and snickering at people walking down the street. Angela walked up next to me and leaned in to whisper.

"I snuck some books into my bag while Alice wasn't looking," she said conspiratorially. We both giggled while I nodded in appreciation. I felt Edward tug me back to his side while Ben did the same to Angela wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think they're scheming," Ben said to Edward over Angela's head, a smile playing at his lips.

"I think you're right," Edward answered with a smirk. "We should probably keep them separated."

"I agree. There's no telling what they have up their sleeves." Angela and I laughed at how far off base they were. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," we sang at the same time.

"That can't be good." We laughed again deciding to keep them in the dark. We found a sandwich shop and decided to try it. The food was good and we finished lunch within twenty minutes. We were all fairly excited. Washington didn't have sunny beaches with warm water. We took cabs to the beach and found a spot where we could lay out all our towels. The beach was crowded as Alice said it would be. There were so many people that were clearly in their late teens maybe pushing twenty-one. We weren't much older, but there was definitely a visible difference. It felt a bit strange being among so many people I didn't know, but it felt too good outside to pass up this opportunity. Angela and I took a spot next to each other while Ben and Edward looked at us skeptically. Alice and Rose immediately shed their shirts and skirts.

Rosalie was, of course, wearing a bikini. It was a halter wrap top with scooped bikini bottoms that accented her curves. The design was red flowers with a black background. It screamed Rosalie. The suit showed off her curves, and I'm sure every girl that looked at her took a hit in the self-esteem department. Alice was also wearing a bikini, which fit her personality perfectly. It was a halter top with ring in the center of the chest. The bikini bottoms were low rise and had matching rings on each hip. It was white with medium sized polka dots. Angela also took off her top and shorts. She was wearing a tankini like me. Hers was halter style with black and white stripes and red trim. They all looked great.

I reluctantly took off my shirt and shorts as well. I was so worried my scars would be more visible. The beach was crowded. There were a lot of wandering eyes, and with Rosalie they were sure to be drifting this way. I undressed slowly and tried to stay in the middle of the group. I felt arms snake around me from behind and jumped, nervous until I realized it was Edward. He placed a kiss on my neck, which caused me to shiver.

"You look great," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and relaxed into his hold. He had shed his shirt and having him skin-to-skin felt amazing.

"Thank you," I whispered back. "This feels nice."

"No. This feels wonderful." I just smiled wider. "We should put sunscreen on. We don't want to burn." I nodded in agreement. That would make this a vacation from hell. I sat down and pulled a bottle out of the bag. We shared it as we put it on. "Do you want me to get your back?"

"Sure." I turned so my back was to him. He massaged the lotion into my back and shoulders. It was very relaxing. His hands lingered longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining. Once he had no excuse to linger, he pulled back.

"Your turn."

I spun around and twirled my finger indicating for him to turn around. He flashed his crooked smile before doing so. I took my time covering his back in lotion, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles under my hands. I ran my fingers over his neck lightly causing him to shudder. After a moment, I pulled back. I lay on the blanket and sighed in contentment. If felt great under the warm sun with not a cloud in sight.

"Let's get into the water," Alice chirped excitedly. "We're at the beach. We have to get in the ocean. We can actually swim without freezing. Let's go. Oh! Oh!" She rummaged in her beach bag that should have been too large for her tiny frame to carry and pulled out a football. "I brought toys too. Let's go."

"You brought a football?" Emmett asked. He bounced up from where he was sitting and picked Alice up into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "You're my favorite girl. You know that?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him in question. He sat Alice down and walked over the pull Rosalie into his arms. "Babe, you're my favorite woman. There's no comparison." She rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"You better say that," she mumbled.

"How about you guys?" Alice asked looking our way.

"I'm in," Ben said.

"Me too," Edward said.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on our stuff," I volunteered. Me and footballs never mixed.

"I'll keep her company," Angela said. Alice pouted until Rosalie told her our stuff wouldn't be safe if left unattended.

"Someone will come back in a while so you two can join us. Okay?"

"Take your time." Edward dropped down beside me.

"I can stay if you want," he said, but I could tell he wanted to go.

"Really, I'm fine. Angela is here with me. We can find something to do I'm sure," I said. I made a show of looking around the beach. "There are some goods around here worth ogling." Edward looked at me dumbfounded. I couldn't hold in my laughter and neither could Angela. He fake glared at me.

"I better be the only person you're ogling."

"I guess I could stay my wandering eyes." He growled playfully, the unexpected sound coming across very sexy and possessive. "You have nothing to worry about. Go. They're waiting on you." He leaned down and kissed me quickly before hopping up and jogging to the water. I watched as Emmett tossed him the ball.

"So things are going well with you and Edward?" Angela asked coyly. I smiled and could feel he familiar blush grace my cheeks. I nodded. "I'm glad to see that. He's a great guy, and you're a great girl. You deserve each other."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"He's very protective of you and seems to cherish you. It's very sweet, very doting."

"He's been perfect. I couldn't ask for a better man."

"Perfect? Nothing's perfect."

"No, nothing's perfect. He's just been better than I could ever expect. I told him about my past, and he didn't run, like I expected him to; he stayed or rather kept me from running."

"What do you mean?" I took only a few seconds to consider then proceeded to tell her my story. I told her about what happened to me, why I told him, and then how I tried to run because I was scared. She listened the entire time attentively. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella, but it sounds like Edward's in this for the long haul."

"He says things sometimes that I don't even think he realizes that give that impression. After my attempt at running, he was telling me I was beautiful, and he said he was going to convince me if it took the rest of his life. It's those little things that are proving this isn't a fling for him. I couldn't be more happy or appreciative for those words, even if he doesn't realize he's saying it. I need that reassurance. I walk a pretty thin line when it comes to having confidence and faith in this relationship."

"Edward adores you, Bella. There's no question about that. He's smitten." I blushed again.

"It's mutual," I admitted. She just smiled at me. "How are the wedding plans going? It's less than five months away."

"And it couldn't be soon enough. Things are coming along great. I've been looking at dresses and just can't decide. I was thinking about asking Alice if she would be interested in designing. I don't know if that's her thing, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"Ange, she would love to. I can just see her squealing now." She laughed.

"How about a book?"

I nodded and giggled remembering she had to sneak them. She pulled out three and let me pick first. I chose the Leonard Goldberg novel and lay down using the bag as a pillow. Angela pulled out the John Grisham novel and mimicked my position. We instantly fell silent and were absorbed into the story. We stopped about two hours later to reapply sunscreen and motion the rest of the group up to do the same to them. It would be horrible if any of us burnt.

Alice pouted when she saw the books but didn't say anything or insist we join them in the water. They jogged back towards the ocean while Angela and I picked up where we left off in our novels. My mind was so occupied, I didn't even know someone had walked up until I saw a shadow over my body. I looked up expecting to see Edward but met the brown eyes of some frat-looking boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty-one or twenty-two. He held a Frisbee in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. He was smiling down, but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I answered not wanting to be rude. I looked over at Angela. She had abandoned her book and was watching.

"What's a hot girl like you doing reading a book?" I bristled at the terms; his tone only lessened my comfort.

"It's what I enjoy."

"Why don't you come with me? Me and a few friends have a place set up down the beach. I can get you a beer, and we can have a really good time." He was smiling sickly at me.

"N-no. I'm here with friends." I could feel my body trembling a little.

"Listen," Angela said. "She said no. Why don't you just move along?"

"You could come to. There's plenty of usssta go around," he slurred. He reached down and gripped my upper arm. I could feel the panic rising.

"Let go," I managed to get out even though my voice was shaky.

"Hey. Let her go," I heard from behind the co-ed. I looked around to see Emmett approaching. I relaxed marginally. Once the boy got a look at Emmett, he released my arm.

"Hey man," he said jovially. "I'll share, but I get the first crack at her." I watched as Emmett wiped the smile off his face with a sharp right hook. The boy stumbled and grabbed his jaw as he swore. "What the hell?"

"Do you really disrespect women that way? You should be ashamed of yourself. Now, apologize to the ladies and get lost. If I see you acting like that to anyone else, I won't go as easy on you."

"I'm sorry," he said to me then looked back at Emmett. "It won't happen again." He stumbled away without looking back. Emmett bent down and leaned in close.

"Are you okay?" he asked with much concern. I nodded even though I didn't know how true that was. "Count Bella." I could feel my chest tightening but was having trouble concentrating. I watched as Edward jogged up and dropped to his knees beside me. He grabbed my hand and held it to his chest with his other hand caressing my cheek.

"Breathe with me baby." I focused on his chest movements and began to calm. He looked up at Emmett. "What happened?"

"I was coming up to get a drink of water and saw some frat boy bothering the girls." I could feel Angela rubbing my back in soothing circles. "I said something, he said something, I punched him, and he left."

"Who?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone." I finally felt in control again but not comfortable being here anymore.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I said to no one in particular. "I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'll see you when you all get back." I started gathering my stuff. Edward stilled my trembling hands. I looked up at him.

"I'll go with you. Remember, you're not alone." I smiled and nodded. He handed me my shirt and shorts. I pulled them on while he packed the rest of my stuff. He helped me up and by the time he had pulled his shirt on everyone else had joined us. "We're headed back to the hotel. We'll see you guys later."

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"It's almost time for dinner so we should all head back and get cleaned up," Emmett said as he handed Alice and Rosalie their clothes. Rosalie started to say something. "Not now, Rosie. We're heading back to the hotel." I would have been shocked at her easy acceptance of the command if I wasn't so intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

"We're going to go on ahead," Edward said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the street.

"See you soon," Angela said. I smiled at her knowing between her and Emmett the situation would be explained. I could still feel small tremors every once in a while.

"How are you doing?" I appreciated that he didn't ask if I was okay. I obviously wasn't. This question was broader.

"I'm shaken," I answered honestly. "It was okay when he was talking, but when he grabbed my arm-"

"What?!" Emmett had left that part out. His anger was apparent.

"He grabbed my arm, but Emmett showed up seconds later. It was nothing." I tried to assuage his anger. I didn't want him doing anything rash.

"It's not nothing, Bella. He had no right to put his hands on you." I could feel him start to turn as if he was going to go back and confront the boy.

"Edward, please don't." I gripped his hand harder. "Don't leave me by myself." He stopped and turned back to me. His face softened.

"I'm sorry. Let's get back to the hotel." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He hailed a cab, and I slid in before him. Edward got in and gave the address to the driver. He placed an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. He kissed my temple before resting his chin on my head. I snuggled closer to him, his warmth a comfort. He caressed my arm during the ride back to the hotel. He didn't tell me everything was fine, and that fact made me feel better than any words could have. We arrived at the hotel shortly.

Edward paid the driver and helped me out of the car. We walked to the room in silence, another thing I appreciated. I loved that we were comfortable enough with each other to not have to fill silence with incessant chatter. He opened the door and led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. It was nice. His soft touch was addictive I decided. It caused the tremors to ease. We stayed like that until the others arrived shortly after. Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben had gone to their room to shower and change for dinner. Emmett and Rosalie came in and took a seat on the loveseat.

"Alice said to dress semi nice," Emmett said the muttered, "Whatever that means." I giggled.

"I call the shower first," Rosalie said to me. I nodded not ready to leave Edward yet.

"Me too!" Emmett said loudly reminding me of a kid and breaking the tension. It was a nice reprieve.

They each left for their respective room. Edward turned on the television and we watched but didn't really pay attention. Soon we were able to take our own showers and get dressed. Everyone met up an hour later and Alice insisted we eat seafood. We asked the concierge for a recommendation and took cabs to the restaurant. It turned out to be great food. We didn't linger over dinner wanting to get enough sleep for the following day. My excitement started to take over. I was going to Disney World!

**Edward's POV**

I lay in bed not able to sleep. My mind was occupied by the beauty in the other room. I thought about the beach earlier and though I was pissed at the unknown boy that had scared her, I felt the smile tug at my lips as I remembered her before the incident. She looked great in a swimsuit. Her clothes had never fit that tightly and I couldn't keep my eyes off her after the big reveal. I didn't understand how she thought she wasn't beautiful. She had long, lean legs with tones calves and 'touch me' thighs. Her arms were also toned and stomach flat. She had a firm butt and perfect breasts. _Hey! I'm a man. _

I was also excited to see her tomorrow. I could tell her excitement was becoming palpable after the shower. She was vibrating in excitement, and I wondered if she would get any sleep tonight. I heard the television turn on in the living room before the volume was turned down low enough to not bother those sleeping. I got out of the bed and padded silently to the door. I opened it as quietly as possible and looked out. Bella was sitting curled up on the couch. I smiled before going out to join her.

When I shut the door, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes lingered, though not on my face. Her cheeks bloomed red and she ducked her head using her hair as a shield. I was confused and looked down to see what she had seen. I was only wearing my pajama pants, my chest bare. She had been ogling me. The though made me smirk, and damn if it wasn't a turn on. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her knee. She was wearing a matching tank top and pajama bottoms. They were blue with cute little penguins.

"I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No," I answered. "I was awake. Are you too excited?" She nodded and turned back to the screen leaning into my shoulder. I leaned against the armrest and pulled her back flush against my chest. "Me too. Tomorrow we're going to Magic Kingdom. It's the main one with Cinderella's Castle."

"I looked it up online before you picked me up yesterday. I want to ride the Mad Tea Party, Peter Pan's Flight, Pirates of the Caribbean, the Swiss Family Treehouse, and the Carousel of Progress."

"You're a nerd," I teased.

"Hey!" She swatted at my arm but laughed along with me.

"You don't want to ride Space Mountain or the Haunted Mansion?" Space Mountain was one of my favorite rides. It was a fun roller coaster.

"I don't like speed, and I get scared easily." She said it so quietly I had to strain to hear.

"Space Mountain's great. I love it. Will you please try it?" I looked down to see her bite her bottom lip in nervousness. "I'll be right there with you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Maybe," she finally conceded. I smiled resolving to get her on it. It really was a great ride.

We fell into a comfortable silence and watched the late night talk show. The silence was interrupted every once in a while when we would laugh. After fifteen minutes, I noticed Bella's laugh died down. I leaned over to look at her face and noted she was still awake. Her eyes looked far off, and I wondered what had her so occupied. I let her be, knowing she would talk when she felt comfortable. I didn't want to rush her.

"I just froze," she said after another ten minutes. I don't know how, but I knew she was talking about the beach incident earlier.

"That's an acceptable reaction," I answered. "You were scared."

"I didn't even try to push him off. I only told him to let go." I smiled at her confession.

"That's great, Bella." She looked at me confused. "Hear me out. You told him to stop. You stood up for yourself. That's great. That was very brave of you."

"But I didn't even pull away." She was expecting too much at once.

"You have to walk before you can run. You did great for the situation. We'll get there. You just have to take baby steps." She smiled slightly and nodded before turning back to the television.

After ten minutes, I could feel her breathing deeply and evenly. I said her name very quietly a few times before deciding she was indeed asleep. I slinked out from under her carefully and went to open her bedroom door. I came back and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck and turned into my shoulder. It felt so nice having her weight against me. I walked into her room and placed her softly on the bed tugging her arms from my neck. I pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold.

I looked back to her face; she looked like an angel. I tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. She really had been brave today. Angela and I had talked about what happened after Bella went to bed. I was glad Angela had been there. She hadn't interfered, wanting Bella to try and handle the situation herself. She had been about to step in when Emmett walked up. I was glad Bella had a friend in Angela. I had always liked her.

"Goodnight my angel," I whispered. "Sleep well."

I left the room closing the door silently behind me. I drank a glass of water before going back to bed and willing my mind to clear so I could sleep. I fell asleep quickly, sleeping dreamlessly and was woken the next morning by Emmett's alarm clock. We wanted to leave the hotel by nine to wait in line before the park opened at ten. That gave me an hour and a half.

We were all in the lobby at 8:45 eager to leave. We piled into cabs and made our way to the park. We stood in line for what felt like forever until the gates finally swung open. We held onto each other tightly as the hordes of people pushed their way inside. I pulled Bella in between Emmett and myself. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with the crowd of strangers. She knew us and could cling to us with comfort. We finally got inside, and Bella's face was priceless. Her eyes grew wide and mouth hung open. I watched her, not wanting to miss one emotion on her face.

A photographer accosted us upon entering. We posed for a group picture in front of Cinderella's Castle. The woman handed us a card with a confirmation number saying out photograph could be seen within the hour and would be available all day. We stood for a few moments while Bella looked around at all the shops on Main Street. Every once in a while her eyes would light up, and I could see her take a step towards something then stop and bite her bottom lip.

"Is there something you'd like to go see?" I asked as the others debated which ride to go to first.

"No, that's okay," she said. "They want to go ride things."

My heart warmed at her consideration, but I was going to make it my mission to ensure she was considered in this trip. I had noticed over the past few weeks that Bella was often forgotten. No one did it on purpose. She made it a point to stay in the background and not ever voice her ideas in favor of others getting to do what they wanted. This was her first trip to Disney World, and she was going to enjoy every aspect of it that she wanted.

"We can go. It'll be okay." She shook her head.

"Really, I'm okay." She looked back at a shop then at me. "Do you think we could stop by on our way out? Will there be enough time? I'll be quick. I just want to take a peek."

"I'll make sure there's time. I promise." She smiled at me, grabbed onto my biceps, and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. I hummed in appreciation and leaned in for another when she pulled back.

"Okay, lovebirds," Alice said. I looked over and could see a tender smile on her face. "We want to ride Space Mountain first." I smiled then remembered what Bella had said the night before and looked at her. She seemed hesitant before a look of determination set in her features.

"Okay. I'll try it," she said with a nod. I smiled at her bravery and clasped her hand with mine while we walked toward Tomorrowland.

* * *

**AN: I updated! I would have had this out yesterday, but FanFiction has been down. Sad day.**

**I'm kind of a little bit super stoked. (I hope you picked up on the sarcasm.) I'm totally stoked!!! There were 19 reviews of the last chapter. That's the most for any chapter so far. Thank you guys so, so much. I feel a little bit like a tease because last chapter I said this would be about Disney World, and you only got in the gate. :( Sorry. I can guarantee next chapter will be all about DW.**

**Now everybody yell 'YAY!' Bella stood up for herself. She's making progress. So, will everything go okay on Space Mountain? I dunno. Magic Kingdom is first then MGM, Epcot, and Animal Kingdom in that order. When I went to DW Animal Kingdom was closed because all the animals were sick. It was crazy. So, if anyone's been there, let me know about a ride or something so I can include it. Keep reviewing. They make me giddy. :) I'll send a sneak peek to reviewers.**

**PS: I always forget to say this so, links are on my profile to outfits and swimsuits. Also, I posted a one-shot that's based on my favorite song. Read it and review. In the review tell me if you can guess the song.**


	22. 21: Disney World

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 21: Disney World**_

**Edward's POV**

"You're going to love it," I whispered in her ear.

We were all standing in line waiting patiently for our turn. Emmett had made friends with two kids in front of him. They couldn't have been more than seven or eight. They were brother and sister and this was their first out-of-state family vacation. Carolina was nervous and her brother Jimmy wasn't helping matters much. He was very excited to be riding the big roller coaster. Carolina, or Lina as she preferred to be called, was scared. Emmett was doing his best to keep her distracted and from the sounds of her tinkling laughter, it was working.

"I hope so," Bella answered. "Am I going to be sitting by myself?"

"It's one person to a seat, three in a row. I'll be right there with you." I chuckled to myself. This was the third time since getting in line we discussed the seating arrangement. She was so adorably nervous. I thought about taking her to stand next to Emmett. Maybe what he was doing for Lina would work for Bella as well.

"Dark?" she asked with a bit of panic her question confusing me. "It's going to be dark? There are no lights?" I looked at her curiously wondering where the outburst came from. "She said it would be dark." She had motioned to Lina.

"Yes. It's about being in space so it's going to be dark. There are stars and comets to look at while on the ride."

"So I won't be able to see. I won't be able to know what's coming next?"

"No. It's part of the fun. It'll be great." I felt like I had been saying that phrase a lot lately.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pulled her to lean into me. She placed her arms over mine and sighed. I buried my face in her neck and breathed in. I could smell that unmistakable Bella smell of strawberries and freesia. It was a very comforting scent. I had noticed she didn't wear perfume, and honestly, I hope she never did. She didn't need it. Even with my eyes closed, I could see a bright flash. I looked up to see Alice with a camera looking coy. Bella was scowling at her.

"I don't care how many pictures you take as long as I get copies," I said. Alice smiled brightly and giggled when Bella turned her scowl on me. I scowled back then kissed her pouty lips. She relaxed and sighed.

"You make it so hard to be angry with you," she said. I kissed her nose.

"That's a good thing."

The line started moving and soon we were in view of the loading dock. Bella got quiet and watched as people boarded for the ride. Emmett was talking animatedly with Lina about the cars. She was so excited to see that they looked like spaceships. They were doing countdowns and making blast-off noises as each car took off. It was so typically Emmett. Lina and Jimmy's parents were trying to figure how to split up since there were only three seats per car. Emmett offered to have one of the kids in his Rosalie's car. We would have an extra seat since there were eight of us total. Lina jumped at the idea and the parents thanked Emmett.

It was finally our turn. Angela sat in the front, Bella in the middle, and I took the back seat. We buckled in and sat waiting. Bella looked back while biting her lip. I leaned forward and rubbed her shoulders assuring her everything would be okay. She began to relax until the car jerked a bit as we began our ride. We rode through the glow-in-the-dark tunnel before passing the Mission Control set up. I knew then it was time for the fun.

I wish I could have been next to Bella to watch her reactions. The first drop was quick and unexpected. I heard Bella scream and could just make out her hands gripping the side of the car. We twisted around a sharp bend, and she squealed a little. We were coming up to a part that looked like we were about to run into a star when the track dropped taking us on a plummeting fall that pushed my stomach to my throat. I saw Bella throw her hands over her face. I was laughing the whole time completely entertained with her actions.

The ride finally came to a stop. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Ben were waiting for us. They were all laughing, at what I wasn't sure. I got out of the car and walked up to help Bella out of the car. She was scrunched down into the seat, her hands still covering her face. She was shaking slightly and breathing hard. I placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at me slowly with a blank expression. I couldn't tell if she had enjoyed herself. I grasped her hand and pulled her up and onto the platform. She clutched my arm.

"Did you like it?" I asked tentatively. I took a step back and she stumbled a bit her legs giving out. I pulled her into my side, an arm supporting her around the waist, and started walking out.

"I'll let you know once I'm steady on my feet," she answered. We walked outside and once the sunlight hit us she started becoming steadier. A slow smile inched onto her face. "That was fun. I just didn't like the dark." I smiled with her.

"I told you you'd like it. There are plenty more to try. What's next?" I asked the group in general. Bella pulled out her map, and Alice did the same.

"The Carousel is in this part of the park," Bella said after she looked up at me.

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed next to her. "I wanted to do that to. I read it covers technology of the 20th Century. It should be interesting." I saw Ben roll his eyes. He caught me looking at him and smiled sheepishly. I just nodded. It wasn't something I would want to go see, but Bella had mentioned wanting to see it so I would go.

"Hey guys. What about the Carousel of Progress?" The others looked at her and groaned.

"Really? It's slow. You sit and someone tells a story. It's not fast or scary or anything fun," Alice said.

"It was just a suggestion," she said quietly and pulled the map back up to keep looking.

"Come on, let's go," I said to Bella and Angela.

"It's okay. They don't want to go. I'll be fine."

"I have twin younger brothers. I'm accustomed to not getting my way. I'll live," Angela answered with a shrug. I looked at Ben and he nodded.

"We'll go," Ben said then turned to the other couples. "We're going to the Carousel. Find something to ride and give us a call after you get off. We'll meet up when the rides are over."

"Okay," Rosalie said as she handed her phone to Ben. "Put in your number. I know you have Emmett's, but he seems a bit preoccupied to keep an ear on his phone." We all laughed once we looked at Emmett. He was entertaining a group of kids that were waiting in line to some alien attraction.

Once phone numbers were exchanged, we went our separate ways. The line for the carousel wasn't as long as the others since people could be seated quicker. We were ushered into our seats not fifteen minutes after getting in line. It was a nice, cool theatre. Granted, it was only in the low 90s outside, but when you've lived in the north all your life, this heat could be stifling. I snaked an arm around Bella's shoulders and she snuggled into me. I realized I do that pretty often, but nothing felt better than having her close.

We walked into the hotel room and collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long and tiring day. My feet were a little sore from all the walking, and I was exhausted. The cool air in the room was wonderful since we had been in the heat all day. Rosalie was lying partially on Emmett on the loveseat while Bella was curled up on the other end of the couch from me. She looked like she might already be asleep. I caressed her ankle lightly to see if she would respond. She lifted her head and smiled at me. I mirrored her.

"I feel disgusting," she announced which caused Emmett and me to laugh. "I call dibs on the shower."

"Me too," I responded. We had all agreed to find a movie on television to watch before heading to bed. Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You call dibs on the shower?" he teased.

"I call dibs on _our_ shower." I shot him a glare before disappearing into our room.

I didn't linger in the shower for long. It would have been nice to just stand under the water and let it relax my muscles, but I didn't want to hold up Emmett and my feet really were sore. I dressed in pajama bottoms and a wife beater since it was already 9:20. We probably wouldn't make it another hour. I went back into the living room and took my original seat. It didn't look like Emmett or Rosalie had moved an inch. Bella came out in her pajamas as well not five minutes later. Once she sat down the others cleared the room.

"No long shower?" she asked. I picked up the remote and flipped to the TV Guide Channel.

"No," I answered. "My feet are too sore to stand that long when it's not necessary." I looked over when she patted her lap. "What?"

"Put your feet up here." She patted her legs again.

"Bella. I'm not fishing for a foot massage." She patted her legs again. "No. I'm fine. Really."

"Please? It's the least I could do after what you did for me today." I reluctantly turned and placed me feet in her lap. A foot massage did sound wonderful. I looked at her with a confused face. "Don't look at me like that Edward Cullen. You know what I'm talking about."

"It was nothing." She picked up one foot and rubbed the arch of my foot. I should have been embarrassed at the long and low moan that escaped my throat. She may have tiny hands, but they were powerful.

"It was something to me." I looked up at her. "You made sure I got to ride every attraction I talked about yesterday even if I was the only one wanting to try it. I'm accustomed to following the crowd. It was nice to not only do what I wanted but to have someone backing me up. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me.

I sat up on my knees and leaned forward to kiss her. I pulled back, but her hand wrapped around the back of my neck and held me to her. I deepened the kiss earning a moan from her. I snaked my tongue into her mouth and massaged hers. She responded in kind. Her hand at my neck scraped my scalp lightly causing an involuntary shiver to run through my body. I placed an arm around her back to hold her to me while my other hand braced against the armrest behind her keeping me from crushing her. Her free hand tentatively touched my shoulder then lightly ran down my chest to my abs. Her touch sent a bolt of electricity through me and settled at the pit of my stomach. I took her mouth fervently earning the most delicious moan as she arched a bit into my body.

When the need to breathe was too overwhelming, I pulled back but didn't want to stop. I lay open mouth kisses on her neck down to her pulse point. My lips could feel the pounding of her heart through her pulse and it made me feel great to know I had done that. Her breathing was deep, her chest heaving with each intake.

I slowly lowered her to the couch when my arm began to burn from holding us up. I didn't shift the weight of my lower half onto her so she wouldn't know just how much she affected me. I didn't want her to think I was expecting anything. I kissed my way to her ear. She moaned again as I found a particularly sensitive spot just behind and below it. I stopped long enough to whisper.

"Tell me when to stop Bella," I said then kissed the shell of her ear. "I'm not expecting anything; I just don't want to do anything your uncomfortable with." I pulled back to look in her eyes. She nodded, and I relaxed when I could see the truth in her eyes.

I leaned in to kiss her again. She opened immediately and fought me for dominance. I buried my free hand in her damp hair as hers roamed my back. I could feel my muscles contracting under her touch. I ran my hand down her silky soft arm then twined her fingers with mine. I pulled back again to attach my lips to her neck. As I kissed my way to her other ear, I pulled our hands between us and pressed hers against my chest.

"Do you feel my heart race?" I asked her my voice coming out low and husky. "You do that to me." She pulled my hand to her chest.

"I feel the same way," she whispered. I could feel her heart beating just as quickly as mine. I pulled up to kiss her lightly on the lips. When I pulled back, she held my cheek. I leaned into her warm touch. "You make me feel safe and cherished. No one's ever done that for me."

"I do cherish you. I'd do anything for you, Bella." Her eyes became glassy.

"Thank you." I smiled then sat back up.

I grabbed a pillow and placed it in my lap in what I hoped was an inconspicuous manner. I had never responded this intensely to just kissing before. With Bella, though, everything felt new, exciting, and amplified. I felt more and more like a seventeen-year-old virgin the longer I was around her. It was pathetic really. I needed to learn to control these urges. She deserved better, and there was no way I would pressure her for anything. It was going to be at her pace, in her own time.

She motioned for my other foot, and I rolled my eyes while placing my foot in her lap. She leaned forward to grab lotion off the table to make the massage easier for her. My mind hadn't calmed down from our earlier activities so her touches only fueled the fire. It helped that Emmett and Rosalie came back from their showers within the next five minutes. They were, for once, a welcomed distraction. We picked a movie but headed to bed within fifteen minutes. We were just too tired.

"It drops," she said evenly. "It's like a broken elevator. It falls."

"Oh, come on, Bellaboo," Emmett whined. He had been trying to convince her for the past fifteen minutes to ride the Tower of Terror. So far, he wasn't the least bit closer to getting her on it. "You didn't think you would like Space Mountain, but you did. You didn't think you'd like Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, but you did. You didn't-"

"Okay, okay. I get the point you're trying to make."

"So, you'll go?" She let out a long breath then gave one curt nod making me smile.

She was stepping out of her comfort zone a lot this trip. I was glad to see that each time had turned out great. As Emmett said, she liked them all. This one would surely be the same way. We walked over to the line and prepared to wait at least forty minutes. It was a very popular ride in the park so the line was long. Ben and I chatted while Bella and Angela talked about the reading material they were covering in class the following week. I was glad that they were working together. It truly was a small world when I thought about it.

It was finally our turn. We got onto the 'freight elevator' and prepared for the ride. Bella ended up between Angela and me. We began our ascent slowly. Bella held my hand in hers while the other one gripped the bar across her lap. The door opened to the outside, and you could see the entire park. She pointed at something and was about to explain her sighting when the car fell. She would have screamed if the breath hadn't been stolen right out of her. She gripped my hand tighter and closed her eyes. It was a thrill not knowing if we would be jerked up or down with every stop. As the car made its final decent, I looked over to check on Bella. She still had her eyes clutched shut and a hand over her stomach. She looked pale with a slight sheen of sweat on her face.

"Baby," I said as I leaned into her. "Are you okay?" She shook her head once slowly.

The ride finally came to a stop, and the bar lifted. She stood and stepped over me before walking out briskly. I followed after her. She found the nearest trashcan and leaned over. I pulled her hair from her forehead and rubbed her back as she retched. She tried to push me away weakly, but I stayed. Alice walked up so I asked her to get two bottles of water and some napkins. She grabbed Jasper and went to the nearest drink stand. Bella finally stood up turning around. She leaned her forehead into my chest then rested her full weight against me with a groan.

"Here," Alice said as she handed over a water bottle.

"Thank you," I answered. "Bella, stand up for me." Once she did, I handed over the bottle. "Rinse your mouth then drink the rest." I took the napkins and bottle from Alice. I wet the napkins and wiped down her face. She scowled at me, but the look was wiped off her face when she had to turn back to the trashcan. I wiped her neck down knowing how hot she would feel. She finally stood back up. "How about we find a show we can sit down and watch? That way we're not in motion." She nodded.

"The Indiana Jones Stunt Show starts in forty minutes. We can head over, and by the time we get there they should have the door open," Jasper recommended.

"Does that sound okay?" She looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said as he walked up and put an arm around her. "I didn't know you'd-"

"Please don't apologize," she said as she patted his hand. We all started walking towards the Backlot. "There's no way you could have known. I think it might be a combination of the sudden movements and heat. I haven't dealt with this kind of heat since Phoenix."

"I'm still sorry." She looked up and gave him a smile.

"I appreciate it." He stepped away and back to Rosalie. I grab her clammy hand and pull her to my side. A bit of color has returned to her face, and the water bottle was half drunk.

"How are you really feeling?" I asked quietly so no one would overhear our conversation.

"Better. I don't feel like I need to throw up." She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's embarrassing." I pulled her chin up softly with my finger.

"I've seen you worse off than that, remember?" I still felt a jolt of fear whenever I thought about her fainting spell. "I just want you to feel better. Let me know when you think your stomach can handle some food. I can find you some crackers or bread." She nodded, but looked queasy at the thought.

It was late in the day, and we caught the last stunt show for the evening. I had never seen an Indiana Jones film, but after seeing the live stunt show, I was planning to rent them. I could feel how nervous Bella was for the actors. She kept a hand resting on my thigh throughout the show. Whenever she would get scared for them, she would squeeze my thigh. Needless to say, it happened pretty often. I remembered our first conversation in the ambulance at the accident scene right before I let her drive away. She was not a fan of suspense. "It's either too tense, or so physical; I'm scared someone's going to get hurt." Though she was talking about sports, it applied here too.

"Wow!" Emmett exclaimed after the final act. "Do you think they'd let me try that? I liked the part where he ran through spikes coming up through the floor. I wanna try that."

"No you don't," Rosalie said.

"Sure I do. It doesn't look that hard."

"What if you make a mistake? Did you think about what would get impaled?" It took a few seconds, but when it dawned on him, he paled. "Don't you want that to be in working order if I decide you can get in my pants?" Bella groaned and buried her face in my chest but not before I could see the blush color her cheeks pink. I just laughed aloud along with everyone else, well, everyone except Angela. She mirrored Bella's actions.

I woke up the next morning feeling very excited for the day. We were going to the Epcot Park today, and Bella was beyond excited. She loved that the park was so 'nerdcentric' as Emmett called it. I was excited to go because the park housed the Test Track. The diving simulator was going to be fun. I hoped Bella felt up to it. After getting ready, I went into the living room. Before I could get my bearings, I saw Bella take a running jump at me. I caught her easily, only stumbling a few steps, as she wrapped herself around me. I smiled and laughed.

"Someone's excited," I commented.

"We're going to Epcot today," she answered, her eyes gleaming. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went downstairs to the Business Center."

"You should have woken me. I would have kept you company."

"It's okay. You needed to rest. So, I went downstairs and found a computer. I looked up Epcot, and I know what I want to do today." I walked over and sat down on the couch. She shifted to sit beside me.

"What do you want to do?"

"Everything." I couldn't help but laugh. "I also had a proposition for you." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "We should run away and travel the world." _Whoa! Where did this come from? _She must have seen the confusion on my face, because she laughed. "At Epcot, Edward. They have pavilions for different places around the world. They have a passport you can get, and each pavilion, or country, will stamp the passport. I think it would be fun. Remember, I don't have a real passport. I think it'd be fun to have this, but if it doesn't sound fun to you, we-"

"I'll do whatever you want." I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I do think it would be fun." She smiled brightly the hopped off the couch. "We have to wait for everyone else to leave, you know."

"I know." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She grabbed my hand and pulled my arm up to look at the watch on my wrist. "We're supposed to leave in five minutes. Where are they?"

"They'll be here. No one has been late so far these past few days." As I was finishing reassuring her, the door opened and everyone walked in. Emmett came out of our room within a few minutes and we were off to the park.

Bella was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat. I laughed when I thought of how Alice had rubbed off on her over the years. We had to wait for the gates to open again, which only fueled her impatience. Once we were inside, she grabbed my hand and stood close. As usual, the throngs of people were pushing their way forward trying to be the first in line at whatever ride was their destination. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and relaxed into my hold.

"Where to first?" Rosalie asked.

"Spaceship Earth," Bella chimed in excitedly.

"Isn't that another nerd thing?" Emmett asked. Bella scowled, and he smiled at her sweetly.

"Everything here is a nerd thing. You can get over it."

"Yes, but some of the things are fun to. Spaceship Earth is just a slow ride where you learn about things. Let's do something fast."

"I love you guys, but we're not going to agree on things to do today. I can just go do what I want to do, and we'll meet up later. That sound good?" I could tell she was anxious to get started. Her tone was not hurt or upset. She just wanted to get to the ride.

"We're not splitting up," Alice said. "I think we should ride it. There's an interactive playground at the end of the ride. It's very hands on Emmett. Surely you can find something to entertain yourself." Everyone laughed.

Without further discussion, we headed towards the line. Since it was so early in the day, the line was short. We only waited fifteen minutes before getting into 'a time machine' as the cars were called. Bella snuggled into my side, her grin never falling from her face. She was entranced throughout the whole ride. Emmett grumbled a few times. He was all about the thrill of a ride. I could tell Jasper and Ben were also itching to get to something higher on the excitement scale.

I also wanted to ride something faster. I was looking forward to getting to the Test Track, but watching Bella's face light up as she absorbed every bit of information presented was priceless. Most women I knew were only concerned with their looks, money, and social station. Bella cared about education, her students, and her family and friends. It was refreshing. The fact that she could verbally and mentally spar with me, and win, was a huge turn-on. I liked being kept on my toes.

The ride came to a stop and we made our way into Project Tomorrow. This was definitely Emmett's playground. He found a section that was dedicated to the latest technologies in medicine and was immediately enthralled. He spent most of the time telling Rose about each thing and how it could be used. He called me over once to talk through some logistics of one of the machines. I just listened as he theorized. Rose grabbed Bella and silently left towards the transportation section. Of course, she would head straight for the cars. I hoped Bella was still enjoying herself.

We spent almost thirty minutes in Project Tomorrow. We finally left when Ben suggested going to the Test Track. I checked to make sure Bella was up for it. She nodded enthusiastically. We headed to the Test Track Pavilion. Rosalie seemed the most excited of us all. We were walking towards the line when I though I heard someone yell Bella's name. Bella didn't look around so I guess I was just hearing things. Then I heard it again. This time Bella looked behind her with a confused look on her face. She stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. I heard her gasp before breaking into a wide grin and waving. I looked around and saw four women waving wildly back.

"Oh my god," one of them squealed and ran up to hug Bella.

"I can't believe it's you," another said as Bella was passed around for hugs.

"I can't believe I ran into you here of all places," Bella said. She reached her hand back for me. I took it, and she pulled me to stand beside her. I stood quietly as they chatted about how they had been. I gathered they hadn't seen each other in a few years. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude." She looked up at me apologetically. "Edward. These are some friends from when I lived in Arizona." She pointed to each of the women as she introduced them. "This is Annica and Caitlin. They're sisters and lived down the street from me. This is Casey, and this is Melissa. We were all friends."

"The Freakish Five, don't you mean?" Caitlin asked. Bella cringed.

"I had forgotten that. Anyways, guys this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Annica whistled.

"Nice catch, Bella. How'd you snatch this one?" Bella laughed when I blushed.

"I got lucky."

"No, I got lucky," I said as I kissed her temple. I succeeded in causing her to blush. Her friends chorused out an 'awww.' She turned to the rest of our group, but they were gone. "They got in line. I don't think they saw us stop."

"Oh. Well are you still in Phoenix?"

"I'm in New Jersey now," Melissa, I think, said. "I'm getting my Masters at Princeton."

"I'm in Texas," Casey said. "I'm working in Houston now."

"I'm at Duke getting my Masters," Caitlin said.

"I'm living it up in Cali," Annica said. "I'm moving to Germany in a few months to work."

"Wow. You scattered," Bella said.

"So did you. Are you still in Washington?"

"Yep. I'm in Seattle. I finish my Masters in June and am working at a Preparatory Academy," she said. I wondered what everyone had planned for June. I knew she, Alice, and Jasper were graduating in June.

"Preparatory Academy? Really, Bella? I thought you'd be writing."

"I have to pay the bills. Writing's not exactly a high paying job, if it pays at all."

"Do you know she writes? She's got talent. Make sure she does something about that," Caitlin said to me.

"I've read some of her stuff. It's great," I said. "If she wants to pursue it, I'll do whatever I can to help." I looked at Bella when I said it. I wanted her to know that I was serious. I had seen more passion in it than anything else she'd done. I had been trying to figure out a good time to talk about with her. This would provide a perfect opening, but not until we got home.

"We better go," Melissa said. "We're here with a few other people. They'll wonder where we went." Bella immediately pulled her into a hug.

"It was so good to see you," she said. "All of you. Good luck with everything. I hope it all goes great for you."

"You too," Annica said. They all said goodbye before Bella pulled me towards the line.

"The Freakish Five?" I asked. She groaned.

"We weren't exactly the most popular kids in school," she said after a few moments of silence. "No one wanted to be friends with the nerds. We spent most of our time with our noses buried in books. We were also inseparable. Therefore, we garnered the nickname."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was high school. High schoolers are cruel. I had other things to worry about anyways. It didn't cross my mind that often."

I felt my chest tighten at her reference to those monsters. It hurt to think of what she had to live through, but I knew she didn't need to think about that right now. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out of my pocket. There was a text message from Emmett. "Lost you. Everything okay?" I texted back, "Ran into some of Bella's friends. Few minutes behind you. Wait after ride." He texted back with an affirmation.

"They're just a few minutes ahead," I told Bella. "They're going to wait on us after the ride. What do you want to do after this?"

"Can we visit a country?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure. Which one do you want to see first?"

"Mexico is the closest. We could start there and work our way around."

"That sounds like a good plan. We just need to find the passports."

"You're really going to do that with me?" She looked at me skeptically.

"I am. You said you wanted to do it, so we will. It will be fun and a great keepsake." She reached up and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. She pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed Disney World. I was sad writing it, because I wanted to go back so bad. Did you like that Bella saw some friends from Phoenix? Next chapter will be about the rest of Epcot, Animal Kingdom, and another day at the beach. Then we'll head back to Seattle while Alice heads to LA for the Valentino project. The story will soon move forward a few weeks. Now that their relationship is on a smooth road and they're actually TALKING, things will move along. **

**Someone had a question about length of time in the story. In case time is getting jumbled for you, here's a little time line.**

**10 January-Bella meets Edward and Emmett at the accident scene.**

**12 February-Edward treats Bella's burn for Dr. Denali.**

**20 February-Edward asks Bella out.**

**26 February-First kiss**

**6 March-Alice's birthday party**

**12 March-Bella goes to Edward's after her therapy session with Jasper and has a flasback then runs the next day.**

**13 March-Emmett and Rosalie's first date**

**20 March-Edward takes the test, then he and Bella fly to Florida.**

**I hope this helped. Please review, and let me know if you enjoyed Disney World. Remember, those that review get a sneak peek at the next chapter. **


	23. 22: Trusting Him

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 22: Trusting Him**_

**Edward's POV**

"Hallo," the man behind the counter greeted us. "Heißen Sie willkommen nach Deutschland an diesem schönen Tag. How may I help you?"

"Can you stamp this for me, please?" Bella asked as she held out her passport. He smiled and nodded.

We had broken from the rest of the group, Angela and Ben opting to join us. As soon as Angela heard Bella's plan to fill a passport, she wanted to do it as well. Ben and I had gone to buy the passports while Bella and Angela stood by the water. We found the passports fairly easily and grabbed the map of which booths held the stamps. The day really was beautiful. The clouds provided cover for most of the day, but it never rained. Ben and I handed over our passports once Bella and Angela's had been stamped. We left the Germany Pavilion for Italy.

We already had a stamp from Mexico, Norway, and China. Bella and Angela had both enjoyed being greeted in all the different languages. Angela had surprised me when she carried on a conversation with the man at the Mexico pavilion. She told us she had taken Spanish in high school then continued in college. Teachers whom were bilingual were paid extra. It was a useful tool.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy," Bella said. "It's the one place in all of the world that fascinates me."

"Where in Italy? Is there a specific place, or is it the country in general that appeals to you?" Ben asked her.

"I want to visit Pompeii, Rome, and take a train ride through the northern country. I used to spend hours reading about Italy or looking through travel websites. I think I want to go so bad because it's not feasible. I don't make enough to travel out of country, but it's still a dream none the less. What about you guys? Is there somewhere you've always wanted to visit?"

"France," Angela answered immediately. "I took a French literature class as an undergrad. It spurred my interest so I took some more classes centered on French history and culture. It fascinated me. It's the place I would go if ever given an opportunity. Ben doesn't really want to go though."

I tried hard to stifle my laughter. Ben told me months ago of his plans for the honeymoon. He told Angela they would be going to Colorado. They had gone there for their second one-year anniversary. He had rented a cabin in Durango, and they spent their time skiing. However, he was actually taking her to France. He already had all the reservations made. They would spend five nights in Paris then three nights in Nice. She would figure it out when he walked her to the gate at the airport. I would have to let Bella in on the secret. She would be so excited for her friend.

We arrived at the Italy Pavilion and Bella took her time looking around. I felt like I was looking at things for the first time through her. It was a nice feeling. I wanted her to enjoy every bit of this vacation. A minstrel approached and played. Bella gave him her full attention. He played for us all but was clearly playing to Bella. She leaned into me, and I smirked when he got the message. I'm sure Bella didn't mean anything by it, but he understood she wasn't available. When he concluded the song, she clapped enthusiastically for him.

"That was absolutely beautiful," she complimented him. He bowed and extended his hand. She reached for his and looked shocked when he pulled her hand to his lips for a delicate kiss.

"Apprezzo il sentimento, la mia signora, ma niente non è bella come lei. Il giovane è molto fortunato per lei averlo scelto," he responded.

"Veramente è oltre bella, e lei non ha idea come fortunato sono," I answered him. He looked at me a bit surprised before chuckling and nodding. Bella looked astonished. Ben was chuckling, and Angela smiled. Ben knew I spoke Italian. Many of the guys at the station liked to tease me about it.

"You speak Italian?" Bella asked as the minstrel walked away.

"I do. Italy also fascinates me. Carlisle has a few friends from there. They visited once piquing my interest. I started trying to learn when I was fourteen. Just before my seventeenth birthday, we took a trip to visit them. We spent two weeks there, which improved my Italian tremendously."

"You spoke it beautifully. Will you teach me how to say some things?"

"Certo." She smiled. "Let's find the stand to get our passports stamped."

Bella and Angela grabbed the piece of paper to find where the stand was then took off at a brisk walk. Ben and I followed. The woman greeted them in Italian, and Bella insisted I interpret then answer. I obliged, and then we left for the next country. Bella was visibly sad to go. She had been admiring the architecture. I told her it was an accurate model, but nothing could compare to actually being there. She waved goodbye to the minstrel that had played for her as well. I could see the longing in her eyes. Italy was a dream for her, and if she'd let me, I'd take her there sometime. She would fall in love with the country.

We visited Japan and Morocco before finally reaching France. Angela was just as excited as Bella was for Italy. There were troubadours, which we stopped to enjoy. They were wonderful, and the girls enjoyed them very much. We took some pictures with them before finding the booth to stamp our passports. Angela was enjoying every second telling Ben that since they wouldn't visit, they could pretend 'this is the real Eiffel Tower.' I smiled to myself; I could just picture her reaction to the real thing.

The last two places to visit were the United Kingdom and Canada. Each place was fun and we were able to fill our passports. Bella collected all our passports and placed them in her drawstring bag she was carrying. She said she would keep them safe, and this way we wouldn't have to worry about keeping a hold of them. We met back up with the gang and decided to get in a few more rides before we found a place to watch the light show over the water that happened every night once dark descended.

When the sun began to set, we made our way over to the IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth lake. We found a spot we could all fit comfortable. I sat down with my legs in front of me, my back resting against a small square pillar. I held my hand out to help Bella sit. I pulled her down between my legs so she could lean her back against my chest. She relaxed into me immediately. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Did you enjoy today?" I asked once I leaned my head down to her ear.

"Immensely," she responded immediately. "Today couldn't have been more perfect. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." I kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear I had found two nights before and felt a small shiver run through her. "Although, I think this day could get more perfect. Wait until you see this show. It's spectacular."

My last words were drowned out by the start of the music. Bella sat up a bit straighter and was soon drawn into the show. The music was superb. The symphony worked so well to sound as one. The fireworks were bright. They lit up Bella's face each time, and the joy was shining in her eyes. The lasers danced on the water to the music. It was entrancing and perfectly timed. The show lasted a good while, but soon the finale approached. Bella grasped my hands as the fireworks grew in intensity to match the music. She turned to look at me.

"It's so beautiful," she said. It was whispered so quietly I almost missed it. I smiled at her softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," I answered honestly.

I pulled her to me for a long, sweet, innocent kiss. I wanted her to know how much this moment, how much she meant to me. I felt her sigh, and I pulled back knowing I had made my point. The show had ended, and people were gathering their belongings to leave. Our group stood and walked with the crowd back to the monorail. It was already late, and we had another full day planned the next day. Bella sat in my lap on the ride back and almost dozed off like the other girls on their partner's laps.

We finally hailed two cabs and made our way back to the hotel. During the ride, Bella fell asleep against my shoulder. Once we arrived, I paid the driver and very carefully got out of the car. I picked Bella up easily and cradled her to my chest before heading to our rooms. Alice, whom was in the other cab, jumped out and ran in front of us. She pulled out a camera and took a picture. The woman was a picture Nazi, but I didn't mind.

I finally reached our rooms and waited for Emmett or Rosalie to unlock the door. Rosalie helped me pull the drawstring bag off her back, then I took Bella to her bed and placed her gently under the covers. I pulled the blankets up so she wouldn't get cold. I found her phone in the drawstring bag and set the alarm so she would have time to get ready in the morning.

"Buona notte, il mio angelo."

The next morning I woke with a start. I was going to kill Emmett. He should not be jumping on my bed. I took the pillow and swung it at his legs. I made contact, but was very confused to hear a giggle. I opened one eye a fraction to see the spiky black of Alice. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. I felt her plop down next to me and yank the pillow away.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I peeked at the alarm clock. It was 7:00am. I should be asleep for another thirty minutes.

"I'm ready early," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm waking everyone up, and telling them to get in gear. I'm ready to go now."

"You're so impatient sometimes."

"I know. You and Ben are the only ones I had to wake up. Rose, Angela, and Emmett are in the shower. Bella had trouble sleeping so she's been ready too, and Jasper was up with me since I couldn't sleep so he's ready. Don't you want your girlfriend to have all day at the park to enjoy the animals?" Her voice had turned sickly sweet.

"You're being manipulative now." I yawned and stretched. "I'm up. All I have to do is get dressed since I took a shower last night."

"Okay." She popped up and hurried out of the room. I could only shake my head at her.

Once dressed and ready I went into the living room to find everyone except Emmett and Rosalie watching television. All the sofa and love seat spots were taken. I walked over to Bella and leaned down to give her kiss. I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap. She giggled while she held onto my neck. Angela also giggled before Ben pulled her closer to his side. They were good for each other.

"Buon giorno," Bella said her voice a bit raspy.

"Sì, è," I answered. I couldn't contain my smile. Her slight southern accent she picked up from living in Phoenix could be heard. It made her speech quite adorable. "Alice said you couldn't sleep last night. Are you too excited?"

"I don't know what it was."

"Does your throat hurt? You sound raspy."

"It's a little itchy, but that's all. It's nothing to worry about." I knew she tended to downplay her illnesses so I made a mental note to keep an eye on her throughout the day.

"Let me know if it gets worse. We'll treat it before it can turn into something worse." She reluctantly nodded before leaning into me and focusing on the television.

Emmett and Rosalie finally emerged from the showers around 7:25. We left the hotel and decided to get a quick breakfast at a café. We sat down and pulled a menu from behind the napkin dispenser. The waitress came by to take our drink orders. Bella asked for a hot tea hoping it would sooth her throat a bit. Once she brought us our drinks, everyone ordered. Bella only ordered toast. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She didn't feel like she had a fever.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I just feel funny," she answered. "My stomach's a bit queasy so I figured I'd stick with something bland, and my throat's a little itchy but not sore."

"Let's take it easy today, and if you start to feel worse, let me know. Okay?" She nodded. "Promise me, Bella."

"I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

Animal Kingdom was a great place to take things easy. We spent a lot of time walking around looking at the different animals. Emmett insisted we all go on the safari. We stood in line for an hour and a half before getting a seat for the Kilimanjaro Safari. The tour guide spoke of things we might see. She said that the animals all lived together as they would in the wild. We might not see all of the animals since they were allowed to roam.

Warthogs were the first thing we saw. Emmett, and to my surprise, Jasper began to have a conversation imitating Timon and Pumba. The other kids, as well as us, on our safari car were laughing at the two. The next thing we came across were zebras. The kids started quoting some Disney Channel Movie, which kept us all entertained. Throughout the ride, we saw rhinoceroses, giraffes, and many antelope. Finally, we came to the lions.

The car came to a stop and we watched as the lions lounged in the sun. Emmett took the opportunity to pretend he was hiding behind Alice. The sight was so humorous no one was immune to laughing. One of the lionesses stood up to stare at our vehicle, and everyone got quiet. She never looked away. She took one-step forward and stopped. It was very menacing. Then, without warning, the vehicle moved forward. We watched as she lay back down and continued to bathe herself. We all let out an audible sigh of relief, which caused the tour guide to giggle.

We exited from the safari and thanked our tour guide on the way. We convinced a fellow passenger to take a picture of our group with her, Tara. She had been great and allowed Emmett and Jasper to act like children, so she deserved some recognition. We left the area and took a few minutes to decide where we would head next. Rosalie suggested Expedition Everest. It was a high-speed roller coaster on the other side of the park.

"I really want to go, but I'm not feeling up to it," Bella said. "I think I'm going to walk through Pangani Forest Exploration Trail. There are tigers, meerkats, and many different birds. It looks cool. Call me when you get done, and I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?" Angela said. "I'll go with you."

"No. Go ride the roller coaster. I really don't mind."

"I'm going with her," I said. "She won't be alone." The others nodded and left for the ride. I turned Bella the other way and placed an arm around her waist as we walked. "Still not feeling well?"

"I'm just not feeling 100%," she answered. "I feel funny. I don't know how else to explain it, but I don't feel sick."

We took our time walking through the exhibit. I could tell Bella enjoyed the animals, but something was off. I hoped she wasn't coming down with something. It would be horrible to be sick while on vacation. We saw gorillas, hippos, meerkats, and naked mole rats that caused Bella to fall into giggles after reading their name. We lingered at the meerkat exhibit. She found them to be adorable and wondered aloud if she could take one home as a pet. I laughed and told her I'd buy her The Lion King so she could watch them whenever she wanted.

We spent probably around an hour walking the Pangani Trail. The animals were playful which made for a good time. Bella seemed to become more and more withdrawn the longer we walked. I caught her rubbing her throat a few times and clutching at her stomach. When we exited the trail she excused herself and went to the bathroom. I took a seat on a bench to wait after buying her a water bottle. Ten minutes later, she emerged and sat down gingerly next to me. I handed over the bottle.

"I don't feel so well," she said. I kissed her forehead and could tell she was running a low grade fever.

"You're a little bit warm," I said. She was still playing with the water bottle. "Drink that. You don't need to get dehydrated." She huffed before opening to bottle and taking a sip.

Rosalie called within the next fifteen minutes, and we met back up with everyone. They raved about the rollercoaster and said it was a lot of fun. We walked around some more until we came to the dinosaur exhibit. We walked around and took some hilarious pictures. There was even one of Emmett running from the T-Rex. I was glad Alice was so into taking pictures. We were going to have some great memories captured from this trip.

Around four that afternoon Bella was visibly not doing well. She constantly clutched at her stomach, her eyes stayed scrunched, and she had barely taken three sips of her water. She had also taken an additional six trips to the restroom. If she was vomiting, she needed to be drinking fluids. Becoming dehydrated was one of the worst things she could do. I pulled her over to a bench to rest for a moment.

"How are you really?" I asked her. "Please, don't edit." She was quiet for a few moments.

"I feel awful," she whispered while looking away. I used my finger to pull her face towards mine.

"Don't feel guilty about that. Let me take you back to the hotel. You need to rest and be out of the heat."

"No. They're not done. I don't want-"

"Bella, you're sick. You need to be thinking about you right now. They will understand. I'll take you back, and they can stay. Please, let me take care of you." She dropped her shoulders in defeat and reluctantly nodded. "Stay here. I'll be back in a second." I walked over to the group as they were taking pictures.

"Is Bella okay?" Alice asked while looking over my shoulder.

"No. She's sick. I'm going to take her back to the hotel so she can get some rest. While she's sleeping, I'll find a store and get her some medicine and juice."

"Okay. Give us five minutes. We'll be ready."

"No. Bella didn't want to say anything, because she's worried you would want to leave. I told her I'd take her back, and you guys could finish out the day here. She doesn't want to ruin your fun." Jasper walked over and pulled Alice into his side.

"It wouldn't be ruining our fun. She's my best friend. If she needs me, I'll be there." I smiled at her.

"Ali, sweetheart," Jasper said. "You know how Bella is. She'll feel guilty if you leave. Let Edward take care of her. We'll stay a few more hours then head out early tonight. We can go watch a movie with her or something if you want. Okay?"

"Fine." She finally conceded. I asked them to tell the others and returned to Bella.

"Come on." I offered my hand and helped her up.

We walked back towards the entrance her leaning into my side the whole time. I pulled her into my lap once we were on the monorail. I rubbed her back hoping to provide some comfort. We made our way out of the park and quickly got a cab. Once back at the hotel, I sent her to change into pajamas. She came back out fifteen minutes later with a heavy blanket. I grabbed a cold bottle of water from the minifridge and the pillows off my bed before walking back into the living room. I found Bella curled up on the couch with the blanket pulled tightly around her.

"Baby?" I asked quietly as I knelt in front of her. She opened her eyes heavily. I sat the water on the coffee table and propped her up while I placed a pillow under her head. "I'm going to run to the store and get some supplies. Promise me you'll drink that whole bottle of water." She just nodded looking too tired to protest. "Bella, it's important that you get plenty of fluids. You're going to get dehydrated if you're not careful. That would be very bad. Okay?" She nodded again and picked up the water bottle. "Do you need anything before I leave?" She shook her head. "Do you want anything from the store?" She shook her head again. I took her phone from the drawstring bag and placed on the coffee table within her reach. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead before heading out.

I returned thirty minutes later. I found a convenience store within a ten-minute walk from the hotel that had everything she needed. I shut the door quietly hoping she was resting. I crept quietly to the couch and found her fast asleep. Her water bottle was empty and a second one sat beside it half empty. I took the thermometer and medicine out of the bag and lay it on the coffee table. I put the orange juice and Gatorade in the minifridge. I decided to take a shower while she was still asleep so I could be with her while she was awake.

I returned to the living room within twenty minutes in my sleep pants and wife beater. Bella was awake and flipping through the channels. I saw she had opened the Dayquil bottle, pepto bottle, and the thermometer package. I poured her a glass of orange juice before returning to the living room. She lifted herself up and motioned for me to sit. I did and she laid her head in my lap. I handed over the glass and she scrunched up her nose.

"You need to drink it," I answered. "It's got a lot of vitamin C. It's going to help." It took her a while to drink the whole glass. "What was your temp?"

"100.4," she rasped out. _No wonder she's not talking._ Her voice sounded worse than earlier. "I'm sorry you had to come back early."

"Don't apologize. I want to be here with you. Now, drink your orange juice. Is there something specific you want to watch?" She shook her head as she took another drink. I flipped through the channels until I settled on a rerun of Bones.

"I love this show."

"Me too." We had been watching for about fifteen minutes when I saw Bella fighting sleep. "Try and get some rest. You'll feel better once you've slept." She nodded and let her eyes slide closed. I ran my fingers through her hair as her breathing evened out.

I watched the show as I continued to play with her hair. I hoped the medicine would help and she'd wake feeling better. She slept hard for three hours. I heard the door rattle around 8:00 and looked over to see Emmett and Rosalie walk in. They saw us on the couch and attempted to keep their voices down. They inquired about how Bella was doing, and I told them everything from the time we left the park. They both left to take showers after saying Alice would be down after she took a shower. Bella woke up ten minutes after they left the room.

"Hey," I said softly. "Did you sleep well?" She stretched then pulled the blanket back up to her chin.

"Yes. I slept hard," she answered her voice a bit less raspy. I took the thermometer off the table and handed it to her.

"Let's see if your fever's gone down." She placed it under her tongue and clicked it on. Rosalie came back from her shower as the thermometer went off. "99.9. It's come down a bit. Will you drink another glass of orange juice then take some more medicine?"

"Can I just take the medicine?" Rosalie smirked as she stood and took the glass from the table.

"I want you to drink some juice. You're still in danger of becoming dehydrated." She came back in and held the glass out for Bella. Bella took it with a glare and Rosalie quirked an eyebrow.

"He's knows what he's talking about," she said causing Bella to drop the glare and nod. She drank it much quicker this time.

"What medicine do you want?"

"Can I have something for my throat and stomach?"

"Do you want to stay awake for a few hours or go ahead and sleep?"

"Sleep." I took out the Nyquil.

"Take the Nyquil and then thirty minutes from now, I'll give you the pepto pill."

"Can't I take them both now? I'll be out in half an hour if you give me the Nyquil."

"The pepto is going to coat your stomach and not allow the Nyquil to take effect if you take them together. I'll wake you if you're asleep." She nodded and took the offered pills. She downed them with the water left in the bottle and settled back onto my lap.

Emmett came back in while Bella was taking her medicine. He walked over and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. He felt around her throat before pulling back. Alice and Jasper walked in while Emmett was checking Bella. Alice sat on the floor by Bella, and Jasper took a seat at the end of the couch and pulled Bella's feet onto his lap. He tucked the blanket under her feet.

"You've got a slight fever, but your glands aren't swollen," he said absently. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," she answered, and I tried to suppress a chuckle.

"You just took Nyquil. Of course, you're going to be tired. That's its job. Now answer the question truthfully."

"My throat itches, but it's not sore. My stomach's upset. I've got a bit of a headache, but I think it's from sleeping so hard."

"What do you mean by your stomach being upset?"

"I'm queasy and nauseous."

"Did you vomit today?" She nodded. "How many times?" Her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I just want to check on you."

"Three times." I was surprised. I figured the number would have been higher.

"Did you get Gatorade?" He looked at me as he asked. I nodded. "Rosie, will you get her a glass of Gatorade and refill the orange juice." Bella started to protest, but Emmett put a finger over her lips. "Don't argue with me. It sounds like you've got the stomach flu, and it's something you just have to let run its course. I'm trying to make sure you get over this quickly. I don't want you to hurt, Bellaboo, and this is going to do that. Okay?" She looked up at me for backup.

"I'm on his side," I said as I ran my thumb over her cheek. "I want you to get better too. He's not telling you anything I haven't been doing." She sighed and held out her hand for a glass. Rosalie handed her the Gatorade and sat the other glass on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry you had to leave early," Alice said. "I would have come back with you if you had asked."

"I know," Bella said as she smiled. "That's why I didn't ask you. I wanted you to enjoy the whole day. Don't worry about it."

"I'll watch a movie with you."

"I'll watch the start of one with you. I'll probably fall asleep soon thanks to the medicine."

Alice grabbed the remote and flipped channels before settling on a movie. She scooted further down the couch and leaned against Jasper's legs. Emmett took a seat next to Rosalie on the love seat. We all started watching the movie, and Bella was asleep within ten minutes. I woke her after a while to have her take the other medicine and drink the other glass of orange juice. I readjusted the pillow before she lay back down. She turned towards me and fell back asleep almost instantly.

Once the movie was over, I carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. I kissed her forehead again and could feel her temperature had gone down. Placing an extra blanket over her to insure she wouldn't be cold, I left the room after whispering goodnight. I went back into the living room and said goodnight to Alice and were getting ready to go back to their room.

Plans were made to meet up at 9:00 the next morning to go to breakfast then the beach. Ben and Angela had been informed before everyone split. I told them Bella and I would join them if she felt up to it but not to expect it. Even if she felt better than today, she would be taking tomorrow easy so as not to cause a relapse or make it worse. I saw them out before shutting the door and going to bed. It was another fifteen minutes before Emmett walked in and passed out on the bed.

I woke the next morning and went straight to Bella's room after brushing my teeth. I knocked lightly so I wouldn't wake either of them if they were asleep. Rosalie's voice called for me to come in, and I opened the door quietly. Bella was curled up on her side, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth and placed it on Bella's forehead. She left it there and walked to the door.

"She got up twice last night to vomit," she said as she passed me. "She took medicine each time. Other than that, she slept. Her fever's back, but it didn't feel too high. I'll tell everyone you two won't be joining us at the beach."

"Thank you," I answered softly. She nodded and left the room. I followed her to pour a glass of orange juice before returning to Bella. I sat in on the end table before sitting down gently next to her. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Bella. Wake up." She stirred but remained asleep. "Baby, I need you to wake up." I spoke a little louder. She groaned and turned toward me and opened one eye slowly. "Hi." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rosalie was right; it wasn't as bad as last night.

"Morning," she whispered. I handed her the thermometer and she placed it under her tongue without protest. I rubbed her arm as we waited for the beep. I took it from her and read 99.2. "What is it?"

"It's 99.2. Maybe it'll go down today." I picked up the glass and handed it to her. She frowned.

"I think I've had enough orange juice to last me a year." I chuckled at her. She drank it fast and looked a bit more awake.

"Since we're not going to the beach today, do you want to stay in bed or move to the couch?" She started to protest, but I cut her off. "I'm staying with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She sighed heavily and squeezed my hand that was clasping hers.

"Couch. We can watch a movie." I nodded. "I'll be out in a little bit. I want to take a shower." I kissed her forehead again.

"Take your time. I'll set up the living room and order breakfast. Is there something you're craving?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"You still need to eat something. Does anything sound good?" She scrunched her face in thought."

"How about eggs? They sound safe."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

I went into the living room and ordered breakfast through room service. Once the order was placed, I got pillows and the blanket for Bella and piled them onto the couch. I poured another glass of orange juice, grabbed a water bottle, and placed them on the coffee table. I turned on the television and after looking through the television guide decided purchasing a movie was in order. There wasn't much on, so a movie would be a better choice.

Bella came from the bedroom twenty minutes later. She laid down on the couch with her head in my lap. I gave her the glass of orange juice, and she drank it with only a scrunch of her nose. There was a knock at the door before we were really settled in. I answered the door and let the worker bring breakfast into the room. He set everything up near the couch, I tipped him, then he left.

Bella sat up and took a look at the spread. I asked what she wanted. She said she would try and eat eggs, some fruit, and toast. I placed the food on her plate while she insisted she could fix her own plate. After handing the plate to her, I made one for myself and joined her on the couch. We ate in a comfortable silence. Once she had eaten all she could, I placed the tray in the hallway and pulled up the movie choices. She took some more medicine and told me to pick the movie. She was worried she wouldn't be awake much longer.

I chose a comedy, and she settled back into my lap once the movie began. It started out to be a funny movie, but Bella was asleep within twenty minutes. I pulled the blanket further around her so she wouldn't be cold and continued to watch the movie. Almost fifteen minutes after she fell asleep, she said my name. I looked down to answer her, but her eyes were closed. I waited a moment to see if I was hearing things, but she mumbled my name again. I smiled at the realization she was a sleep talker.

"Emmett," she mumbled, "no cheating." I smiled and wondered what Emmett could be up to. "Alice, no donut. Don't want giant, talking donut."

I couldn't contain my chuckle that time. I abandoned watching to movie to watch her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Between her brows, it was always creased with worry when she was awake. When she slept, it was perfectly smooth, as if there wasn't a care in the world. I waited a few minutes, but it seemed to die down. I turned back to the television to watch the movie. About ten minutes later, I heard her whimper. I looked down. The worry crease had formed, and she looked scared.

"No," she said. "Please, don't. I don't want this." She started squirming a bit; I could tell she was having a nightmare. She whimpered again. I smoothed the skin between her brows with my thumb as I quietly shushed her.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered. "It's just a bad dream." I rubbed her arm with my free hand. She sighed lightly, and the crease slowly disappeared.

"Edward," she said on a sigh. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." She snuggled closer to me, and the tension left her shoulders. I leaned down as best I could, and kissed her head. "Not unless it's with you."

* * *

*** Translations**

"Hallo. Heißen Sie willkommen nach Deutschland an diesem schönen Tag." German for, "Hello. Welcome to Germany on this beautiful day."

"Apprezzo il sentimento, la mia signora, ma niente non è bella come lei. Il giovane è molto fortunato per lei averlo scelto." Italian for, "I appreciate the sentiment, my lady, but nothing is as beautiful as you. The young man is very lucky for you to have chosen him."

"Veramente è oltre bella, e lei non ha idea come fortunato sono." Italian for, "Indeed she is beyond beautiful, and you have no idea how lucky I am."

"Buona notte, il mio angelo." Italian for, "Good night, my angel."

**AN: Yay for more Disney World. I hope no one's mad with the sneak peek fake out. :) Edward speaks Italian. This should be fun to play with. Emmett's taking care of Bella too. I want an Emmett big brother. Don't you? So, Edward finally hears her sleep talking. What in the world are Emmett and Alice doing in her dream? Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Are you still enjoying the story? Review numbers have gone down the past few chapters. **


	24. 23: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 23: Moving Forward**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. I hated being sick, but it was ten times worse when you were on vacation. I had missed yesterday's activities with the group, but if I was being completely honest with myself, I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Edward. Granted, I wasn't awake all of the time, but having him to myself was great. We didn't have to talk and fill the silence. We could simply _be. _He was wonderfully attentive, impossibly tender, and incredibly sweet. No one had ever made me feel worth it, and he did with every word, touch, and look.

I rolled over to look at the clock to see it was 6:45am. I wasn't surprise to be up so early. Sleep had been abundant to past few days. My body was probably caught up from lost sleep from the past few weeks. Our flight wasn't until 2:45 so we still had a while before we had to leave. I tiptoed to the living room so as not to wake Rosalie. I took more medicine, because I was not going to chance getting worse. I poured a glass of orange juice with a pout and settled into the couch to watch cartoons. I found a marathon of _Tom and Jerry_ on Cartoon Network.

I jumped a little as Tom slammed a cup over Jerry effectively trapping him. I didn't jump because of the show; I jumped when I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders from behind. I smiled and leaned my head back on the couch to look up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I reached up and held his arms. He squeezed tightly before releasing me and walking around to sit down. He pulled me into his side and relaxed into the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," I answered honestly. "I think my body's slept as much as it could so I'm up early. I also took some medicine just in case, and look." I held my glass out towards him. "I poured my own glass of orange juice even though my skins going to be orange soon from the exorbitant amount of this stuff I've consumed." He was chuckling at me by the end of my rant. He leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"You are too cute. I'm glad you took your medicine, and you're not going to turn orange. There isn't enough carotene, and you'd have to have much more than you have."

"Do you realize how hard it is to argue with a medical person?" He just laughed again.

"So, are you a _Tom and Jerry_ fan, or are you only watching it because it was on?"

"They're classics. Everyone should be required to watch them. Now that I think about it, it's the one show Charlie and I always watched together. Every Saturday morning I would make a real breakfast for him, and we'd sit in the living room to eat while watching it." I could remember those days clearly, but hadn't thought of them in a long time. The memories brought a smile to my face and made me want to go home and see him. I couldn't wait for Edward's first free weekend.

"You miss him," he quietly observed. I looked at him with what was probably a sad smile.

"I've missed him for a long time. When everything with Jacob began, I sort of shut him out. He and Billy have been best friend's for so long. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Billy had nothing to do with what happened. I didn't want Charlie to blame him." I sighed and shook my head, lowering my voice to a whisper. "He deserved better from me."

"You did what you thought was best. If he knew why you did what you did, he may not be happy, but he would understand. He loves you." I leaned my head against his shoulder and turned back to the television.

"Maybe." We watched the show for a while longer.

"I'll look over my schedule as soon as we get home. The first free weekend I have, we'll go back to Forks. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great and terrifying at the same time. I want to go see him, but being in Forks is hard. I'm always scared I'm going to run into Jacob." He pulled me tighter against him when I mentioned Jacob's name and an involuntary shudder ran through me.

"I'll be there with you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe." He said it with such conviction I couldn't do anything but trust him. I nodded to let him know I heard him.

We watched two more episodes before Rosalie emerged from the bedroom dressed and packed. She set her bags by the door then joined us watching television. She nodded a hello but didn't talk beyond the gesture. Emmett joined us fifteen minutes later also dressed and packed. He pulled Rosalie up from her spot and sat down then pulled her into his lap. I smiled at the display, happy to see her so comfortable. Emmett was great for her, a perfect balance and complement to her.

We watched another episode before a sharp quick rapping sound came from the door. Rosalie stood up and let Alice in. She came over to check on me first thing, and I had to roll my eyes. She was such a momma bear when it came to people being ill or in danger. She would make a great mother one day. I often wondered how long she and Jasper would wait before having children once they were married. After checking on me and making a bit of small talk, she asked about flights.

"Our flight is at 2:45," Edward answered. "We'll leave here around noon to get lunch before heading to the airport."

"We're leaving in an hour," Emmett answered. "Our flight leaves at 11:30."

"Jasper's flight is also at 2:45," Alice said. "Maybe you three are on the same plane."

"Jasper's flight?" I asked. "Aren't you flying with him?"

"No. I'm about to leave. I'm flying out to LA."

"You're leaving early. Are you excited?" I sat up straight and leaned towards her. I was so excited for her.

"I'm beyond excited." She bounced in her seat and clapped her hands. "I meet with him tomorrow at 7:00am. I'll find out then who we are designing for, and we'll start brainstorming. We'll have the gown made by Monday, and I'll fly back on Tuesday. It's going to be a whirlwind."

"Take pictures," Rosalie said, "and get an autograph for me. That's all I ask for."

"Don't worry. I'll bring back pictures and autographs for all." She stood up and danced to the door, her excitement obvious. "I'll send Jazz up and you can compare flight numbers. Angela and Ben already left. Their flight left half an hour ago. They didn't want to wake you in case you were sleeping late. They told me to tell you they'd see you all when you get back. I hope you have a safe flight. Bye."

Everyone chorused out goodbyes and good lucks. She waved and left. We watched the show a little longer before Emmett and Rosalie decided to leave. They wanted to grab some food before boarding their flight. I hugged them, and we made plans to have dinner the next night at Edward and Emmett's place. I would cook something; we'd spend time unwinding from the hectic week. Once they left Edward and I decided to pack up. I placed my bag by the door where Edward's was. I returned to the couch and lay down with my head in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair as we watched the show. I loved the feeling. It was so comforting.

"Are you excited to be going back?" I asked. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm excited to be going home," he said then pulled my chin to look him. "I'm not excited about not getting to see you every day." I smiled up at him. I was feeling the same way.

It had been wonderful to be with him every day this week. I had been worried at first. We tried to see each other often before this trip, but it was never this much. I worried he would get tired of me. I'm not a very interesting person. This trip was going to show him that. Then I fell ill. He took care of me, stayed with me. I was sure he was going to get tired of me, tired of having to take care of me, but he didn't. He never acted put out or put off. He was so attentive and would do anything to keep me comfortable. He really was that great of a guy. I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"Me too," I answered him. "I'm not ready to go back to reality. It's been nice having you to myself." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You have no idea." His eyes sparkled; I blushed.

There was another knock on the door. Edward stood up to answer. Jasper walked in and sat on the loveseat. He looked tired. His eyes looked sleepy with light purple circles rimming them; his shoulders slumped. I worried he was coming down with something. I would feel horrible if he became sick with what I had. I wanted to stay isolated from everyone so they wouldn't catch something from me, but they all wanted to keep me company.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" I asked. Edward sat back down with my head in his lap.

"I'm fine," he answered on a yawn. "I'm just tired. Alice was awake all night too excited to sleep. Therefore, I was awake with her." I nodded in understanding. No one could escape her if she was that excited.

"Ahh, I understand now. She gets a little crazy sometimes." He smiled tenderly.

"I wouldn't have her any other way. So, she said y'alls flight is at the same time as mine. Got your ticket?" Edward went to get our tickets from the bag.

"We're on flight 682," Edward said as he looked at the ticket. Jasper looked at his and smiled.

"Me too. Where are your seats?" Edward handed over the ticket for Jasper to look at. He started laughing. "I'm directly across the aisle from you. Small world."

"Why don't you stay and watch TV with us until it's time to leave? We'll get lunch before going to the airport."

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled and turned back to watch the show.

I loved that Edward fit in with my friends. I had worried they wouldn't mesh, and I'd be left with the choice to continue the relationship and sacrifice time with my friends or drop the relationship to keep my friends. I didn't have to worry about that choice. Edward and I spent time together, but we also spent time with my friends. Not only did I get to keep my friends, I gained more. Emmett was turning out to be the big brother I always wanted and a great match for Rosalie. Angela and I would have become friends, but not as quickly without Edward as a common denominator. Ben fit in perfectly with the group as well. I couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

Today was going to be a fun day. It had been three weeks since our trip to Disney World. We were all working hard and long hours to catch back up after our trip from reality. Edward, Emmett, and Ben had been working back to back shifts and every weekend since our return. Angela and I were working double time grading papers we had put off that week. Rosalie had picked up extra hours at Rick's and was starting new classes. Jasper had taken on three new clients, and Alice was in creativity overdrive since her weekend with Valentino. Today was the first day everyone had free, and we had the perfect excuse to celebrate.

Two days ago, on Thursday, Emmett had announced his good news. He had been accepted to UW's Med School. He would begin classes in August. Alice being Alice had kicked into overdrive to start planning a celebration party. She asked me to cook dinner for ten then invited everyone from the station to meet us at Heaven. Heaven was a 21 and over nightclub one of Alice's co-workers had recommended. I asked Emmett what he wanted for dinner and he answered, "The chicken with the green balls." I laughed at how he remembered things but knew what he was talking about. Chicken Picatta was the first meal I cooked for him and Edward.

I got to Jasper's at 4:30 that afternoon to begin cooking. Alice had brought a table and chairs from work so that everyone would have a place to sit. Edward came over early to help. I let him set the tables, but the kitchen was my domain. He sat at the bar and talked with me while I cooked. Jasper was transferring his notes from legal pad to computer in the living room. We were all dressed comfortably. We would go home after dinner to dress for the club.

Once we were about forty minutes from the start of dinner, I began making the herb-encrusted fan potatoes. Once those were in the oven, I started the green beans. I had Edward set the table while Jasper filled glasses with ice. Alice showed up around 6:00 with decorations. Where that woman could find party decorations with a medical theme was beyond me. I often wondered if she had somebody she would contact with her weird themes and they would scour for what she needed.

She had also framed Emmett's acceptance letter and placed it on the small table near the front door. There was UW flags and place settings. I thought about Edward as I looked at the school logo. He still hadn't made a decision. It had been two weeks since the letter came. His test had gone well. He could now be a paramedic like his brother. He had spent countless hours mulling over what he wanted to do. Countless conversations were spent with me listening to him list the ramifications of saying yes or no. The decision that had been eating at him was going to change things drastically. Hopefully he would decide soon. The indecision was making us both antsy.

"What's got you distracted?" Edward asked as he kissed me cheek. I looked up from the plush Husky with the UW shirt.

"Are you okay with everything today?" I asked.

"I'm great." I gave him a jaunty look. "I'm _really_ okay. I made a decision." I'm sure the shock could be seen on my face. I placed my hands on his forearms.

"Yeah?" He nodded. "And?"

"I'm gonna do it." I could feel a huge grin spread across my face. He smiled back at me brilliantly. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He chuckled and held me tight.

"Edward, that's great. I'm so proud of you. You're going to be brilliant. Oh, are you going to tell everyone? It's the perfect time. They'll all be here." He pulled back and tucked me into his side as he walked me back to the kitchen.

"No, I'm going to wait. Tonight is about Em. He deserves this. Plus, I want my parents to be the second ones to know." I couldn't contain my excitement. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. He kissed me then pulled back when we both needed to breathe. "Wow. If you're going to respond like that, I'll get accepted to med school more often."

"I'm just so proud of you. Your parents are going to be ecstatic. Both sons in medical school; just like their father." I beamed at him, and he returned the smile. He kissed me once more then lightly pushed me toward the stove. "Don't burn the food." _The food! _I rushed to the stove just in time. The chicken was finished.

I heard the doorbell ring and Rosalie, Emmett, Ben, and Angela's voices floated through the apartment. They were here just in time. The food was ready. We all took our seats, the two empty ones between Emmett and Edward. I sat on the end next to Edward while Rosalie sat opposite me. The other two couples sat on the empty side. I had placed all the food on the table to be served family style. Emmett asked about the empty chairs. Alice had only told Edward and me who the mystery guests would be. Before Alice could answer, the doorbell rang. She scurried into the living room then came back in with the guests.

"Mom! Dad!" Emmett said as he popped up from his chair. He pulled Esme into a hug lifting her off the ground and making us all smile and laugh. He set her down gently to hug his dad. "Come here, Pixie." He lifted her into a hug and thanked her.

Meanwhile Edward was greeting his parents. He hugged his father and they chatted for a few moments. He then pulled his mom into a warm hug. She beamed and you could see the love in her eyes. He released her and she placed a hand on his cheek as they spoke in hushed tones. I turned away not wanting to interrupt. Ben and Angela were introduced to Dr. Cullen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled up at Edward. He motioned for me to stand.

"I know you both know of each other, but I want to formally introduce you," he said and pulled me into his side. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend." I still got tingles when he called me that. I blushed as she smiled brightly and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Bella," she said then pulled back. "We're going to get along just fine. You have a place in the hearts of my three boys, so what's not to love?" I flushed at her admission and started to stutter out a protest. "Oh, dear. Don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing. Carlisle has had a soft spot for you since you moved to Forks, Edward's obviously smitten, and Emmett…well, they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. He talks about your cooking every time we see him, so you've got his heart." I glanced at Edward to see him beaming with pride.

"I don't know what to say," I answered truthfully.

"There's nothing you need to say. How has Edward been treating you? Hopefully, like the gentleman we raised him to be."

"Mom," Edward whined. She just chuckled.

"He's been wonderful," I interrupted him. "Truly, Esme. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, and he's been a perfect gentleman. He's taken care of me I don't know how many times."

"How are you doing?" She reached for my chin and turned my head a little. There was a thin scar on my temple when I had hit the coffee table. Before I could say anything, Emmett interrupted us.

"Mom," he said. "I want you to meet someone." She turned around and smiled. "Rosalie, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie." I silently snickered at how alike he and Edward really were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Rosalie said and extended her hand. Esme swatted her hand away and pulled her into a hug.

"It's great to finally meet the woman that's pulling up with my unruly son," she answered. When she pulled back, you could see the teasing look in her eyes. "Please, call me Esme. I'm not that old." She turned to me. "Same goes for you dear."

"Let's everybody have a seat and start dinner," Alice said. "We can still visit while eating."

Each of the men held the chair out for their girlfriend/fiancé/wife. I had seen them all do this before, but seeing them all do it at once was amusing. Once seated food was passed and everyone began to eat. Emmett moaned his satisfaction, which caused me to smile. I liked that he enjoyed my food. Conversation was nonexistence for the first ten minutes as everyone was concentrating on their food. Dr. Cullen was the first the break the silence.

"So Ben, you work with Emmett and Edward?" he asked.

"I do," he answered. I'm a firefighter though. We work out of the same station and on the same shifts mostly."

"What do you do Angela?"

"I'm an English teacher at Mansfield Prep with Bella," she answered and smiled at me.

"Are you two from the area?"

"We met in high school. We're both from Port Angeles."

"What a small world. It's a wonder you didn't know Bella or Alice." He turned toward Rosalie. "Emmett says you are working and going to school?"

"I am," she answered. "I'm double majoring at the University of Seattle and working at Rick's Auto Garage."

"You want to open your own one day, right?"

"I do. I'm sure it's going to be a few years. It takes a lot of money to start one up, and I need to spend a few years building up my reputation. Not everyone will trust their car to a woman. I need to make sure I have some clients that will follow and vouch for me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine when the time comes." He turned toward me. "How have you been, Bella? Have there been any complications since the fall?" I flushed in embarrassment. I hated being defined by accidents and illnesses.

"No complications. Just a scar," I answered as I kept my eyes on my plate.

I felt Edward squeeze my knee under the table. I looked up to see him give me an apologetic smile. I smiled back tightly. Conversation picked up after that. Everyone was talking about their jobs. Dr. Cullen seemed to be curious by nature so I wasn't surprised by the conversation topic. I listened in as I ate but avoided joining in. Esme listened but didn't join the conversation either. Food was rapidly disappearing, and I pushed the plate away when I ate all that I could.

"Bella, Edward mentioned you're a writer," Esme said. "What kind of writing do you do?"

"Fiction mostly," I answered. "I don't get a lot of time to do it since I'm working and going to school though."

"You're going to have more time now though," Edward said, his smile wide with pride.

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

"I met with my advisor last week to talk about my thesis. It wasn't coming along very well so we talked about my writing. My program has agreed to allow my novel to serve in place of the thesis," I said as I looked down in embarassment. I didn't normally talk about my writing. I was very self conscious about it. "Katelynn, my advisor, is going to edit it. She should have it back to me in a few weeks."

"That's great." She leaned over and hugged me. "I can't wait to read it. What's it about?"

"It's about a private investigator that is hired to look into cold cases. She's new to the field but acutely observant and very good at her job. She uncovers new clues and leads eventually having to involve the police. The detective assigned to be her liaison turns out to be a childhood acquaintance. The novel follows their case as well as their budding feelings."

"Is it classified as romance or mystery?"

"Mystery. The romance aspect of the book is very small. I have it set up that a sequel or series could come of it. Annie, the P.I. isn't ready for a relationship during this novel."

"I bet Charlie's very proud of you." I smiled. _I hope._

"Sweetheart," Esme said to Edward. "Who cooked?"

"Bella," he answered.

"Bella, the food was wonderful. I've never had this before. What's it called?"

"Chicken Picatta," I answered. "It's an Italian recipe I saw on the Food Network. The green beans are an original recipe, and the potatoes are an original recipe as well."

"You're a very talented cook."

"Thank you. Cooking is one of my two passions. I love when we have get-togethers like this. It gives me an excuse to play around in the kitchen."

"Honey, this was not playing. Don't sell yourself short. Could I get the recipe from you?"

"Of course. I don't have it with me, but I can get your e-mail address from Edward and send it to you."

"That would be great."

Angela and Ben left not long after dinner ended. They were planning to get ready at Ben's apartment which was across town. Alice asked Angela if it would be better to get ready at her place since all her stuff was there. She blushed, and I smacked Alice's arm. Alice though all of her friend's sex lives were here business. I'm sure Rose would have been right next to her if she didn't have to worry about impressing her boyfriend's parents. She had accomplished that though. She and Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle, as he had told me to call him, had spent the whole dinner talking about cars. Edward still found it funny that his father had this new hobby. He couldn't reconcile it with the father he grew up with.

Rosalie left soon after them to get ready as well. Alice stayed to help me clean up before we would both leave to get ready as well. Edward offered to help, but I shooed him into the living room to spend time with his parents before they had to drive back to Forks. Alice would clear the table, and I would wash the dishes. She disappeared into the dining room when the dishes got low in the sink and placed a stack of plates into the sink. I looked up to thank her, and was surprised to see Esme instead.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, "but please don't feel like you need to help. You should be in there spending time with them before you leave."

"They're my sons," she said. "I get to monopolize them anytime I want. I want to spend some time with you." I grew a bit nervous worrying over what she actually wanted to talk about. "I heard something about Alice in LA and Valentino. What was that about?"

"Oh, Alice was in LA the weekend after Disney World. She helped Valentino design a red carpet gown for Faith Hill at the Grammy's. It was a gorgeous, black, floor-length, form-fitting one shoulder with a bit of a train. I'll send you a link to the picture along with that recipe. It was a great opportunity, and she's already had a request from Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift for some upcoming events."

"You set that up from what I hear." She took the dishes from me after I rinsed them and dried them.

"It wasn't me. I had to ask around to many people. It was a collaborative effort. We all pitched in to cover the plane ticket and hotel room. She's very talented. I just want to help her in any way I could."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You did a great thing for her. It's going to kick start her career." I just shrugged. I hated the attention. "She seems to have so much energy. It's going to be handy in that line of work." I laughed.

"You are completely right. She's a spitfire."

"Yes she is. She reminds me so much of my sister-in-law, it's scary." I laughed again. "The three of you will be graduating in June, right?"

"There're four of us actually. Alice is graduating from the International Academy of Design and Technology, Rose and myself from U of Seattle, and Jasper from Seattle Pacific University."

"What is Jasper getting his degree in?" she asked as she walked into the dining room to retrieve more dishes.

"He's getting his PhD in Counseling. He's a therapist at the college right now, but wants to open his own practice."

"That's a very brave profession. It takes someone very special to do that."

"It does, and he's perfect for the job." I hesitated over what I was going to say next. "I don't know what would have happen to me if I hadn't started seeing him. I definitely wouldn't be with Edward right now." She turned the water off and waited for me to look at her.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. Seeing a therapist isn't something most people are willing to admit. I still have trouble talking about it sometimes." I looked at her surprised. _She's been to therapy? I didn't expect that. _"You and I have similar histories. One of these days we'll talk about it." I smiled at her as she patted my hand before turning the water back on. I went back to washing. "Have you all made plans to celebrate graduation?"

"We haven't actually talked about it. Things have been crazy lately. The furthest thing from now we have planned is the weekend in Forks."

"Oh, that's going to be great. When do you plan to come? I want to make sure the weekend is cleared." I turned the water off and turned toward her.

"Edward hasn't said anything yet?" She shook her head. "I told him to call you to make sure the weekend was okay. We were planning on coming up on the first and driving back on the forth. That Monday is a holiday at Mansfield, and Edward miraculously ended up with five days off starting Friday. We talked about this three weeks ago. He hasn't talked to you at all about it?" She shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips.

I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and offered it to Esme. She did the same and we put the dishes back in the cabinets. As soon as everything was in its place, we went to find everyone in the living room. Alice had left, but Jasper was sitting and talking with the Cullen men. I walked over to Edward and placed my hand on the back of his neck massaging it. His head fell forward to give me better access. Emmett smirked at me so I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward is there something you need to talk to your parents about?" I asked. Esme was smirking while Carlisle looked up at me. Edward's head shot up to look at me. His eyes were pleading to be quiet, and I couldn't understand why. Then I remembered the news he was waiting to share until after Emmett's day. "Aren't you supposed to talk to them about a visit coming up soon?" The relief on his face was apparent. I sat down next to him while Esme sat next to Carlisle.

"I forgot," he said with a sheepish smile. Esme laughed. "Mom, Dad, Bella and I were planning on coming up the first weekend in May. Are you free that weekend, or should we reschedule?"

"That weekend works for me," Esme said and looked at Carlisle. He smiled and nodded. "We'll make sure to keep it open. Emmett, will you and Rosalie be able to come as well?"

"I don't know," he said as he scratched his head. "I'll talk to her about it. I'm off, but I don't know if Rosalie can get the time off. Hopefully she can."

"Jasper, would you and Alice be able to join us? I would love to have all of you up for the weekend."

"I'll have to ask Alice," Jasper replied.

"You boys should invite Ben and Angela as well. It can be like a mini-vacation. We've got the room for everybody. Oh, I hope you can all come." I had to smile at her enthusiasm.

I checked the clock above the television and noticed that I needed to leave. I tapped Edward on the shoulder. When he looked up, I pointed at me then the door. He stood up and grabbed my hand before turning back to his parents. He waited for a lull in the conversation to interrupt and tell them he was going to walk me to my truck but would be back up in a moment. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, then Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I pulled back to give her a confused look. "You're good for him. I've never seen him happier before." I blushed. "That means so much to me. All I've ever wanted is for my boys to be happy." I didn't know how to respond so I simply said the first thing that came to mine.

"He's made me happier than I ever thought possible." She smiled at me, her eyes glistening. She pulled me into a quick hug before carefully pushing me towards Edward.

* * *

**AN: Y'all completely and totally rock. I was worried y'all were losing interest because the review numbers were down, and _damn _did you respond. There were 24 reviews of the last chapter. Holy crap! You don't know how much I appreciate that.**

**Emmett's going to go to Med School, and SURPRISE, Edward is too. He just hasn't told anyone but Bella yet. Esme is bonding with Bella and Carlisle with Rosalie. All the couples have been invited to Forks. Who will be able to make it? Any guesses? **

**I created a blog to put up the images from each chapter for you. Please visit** http:// aspire2write . blogspot . com **(copy and remove spaces) to see all the pictures and hear the audios.**

**Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**


	25. 24: Forks

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 24: Forks**_

**Bella's POV**

I was both excited and scared for this weekend. I hadn't seen Charlie in months. This wouldn't have been unusual the past few years, but it was now. Jasper and I had been spending the past few weeks talking about my relationship with Charlie. I had taken care of him from the day I arrived seven years before. I could see how I needed that, needed to feel needed, needed to be the caretaker. That was the only way to get parental love. They loved you for doing things for them. At least, that's what I had believed.

I could see now that parental love was unconditional and given without qualification. I wanted to have a real relationship with Charlie. I wanted to see him as a father, someone that was to take care of me; not the other way around. Jasper and I had been talking about letting him know what happened with Jacob and what happened in Phoenix. Jasper thought one reason I never told Charlie about these incidents was that I didn't trust him to protect me. Maybe this weekend we could start working towards that trust.

Everyone was able to get the time off to travel to Forks. However, Angela and Ben would be in Port Angeles. They had wedding plans to do with her family. They were close though and we had discussed meeting them for a movie. They guys were in Edward's Volvo for the drive while we girls were in Rosalie's red BMW M3. With the way Edward and Rosalie drove, we made it to Forks in two and a half hours. We were stopping at the Cullen's houses first since everyone was staying there but me. Edward would drive me to Charlie's.

We pulled into a hidden driveway, and I honestly thought he might have taken a wrong turn off. There was no house in sight. We turned a bend up ahead and the house finally came into view. It. Was. Huge. The three-story log cabin looked more like a mansion. There were windows everywhere. I got out of the car and grabbed one of Alice's bags from the trunk. Everyone had a bag as Emmett and Edward ushered us to the door. Esme was standing on the front porch with a wide smile on her face.

I walked towards the house with my face trained on the third floor. The house was so tall. I'd never been to one so big. Unfortunately, it was at that moment I had a typical Bella moment. While looking up, I tripped over something and fell flat on my ass. I could feel my cheeks heat up and chose to keep my eyes shut not wanting to see the amusement on everyone's face. I wasn't spared the embarrassment however. I could hear them all laughing then felt Edward lifting me back to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, but I could hear the laughter just under the surface.

"I'm fine," I answered while brushing off my pants. "I know I should watch where I walk."

"Come on. Just ignore them." We walked up the stairs where Esme pulled me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella," she said. "Everyone come inside. I'll show you to your rooms."

The inside of the house was even more spectacular than the outside. We walked into atrium that was the first and second floor. A catwalk boarded the entire room with thin black railing. There was a couch and two armchairs in front of a stone fireplace and a sleek, black piano positioned at the back of the room. It looked very modern but homey at the same time. The whole house looked so light and open. If I thought windows were abundant in the front there were so many more on each side of the house.

"I know it's a long ride from Seattle," Esme said. "Can I get anyone anything to drink before I show you to your room?"

"Could I get water?" Alice said. "I'm thirstier that I thought."

"Of course. Come with me." She turned to me. "Why don't you join us, Bella? I want to show you the kitchen."

I followed eagerly knowing if the kitchen was half as amazing as the Great Room, it was going to be spectacular. It was located off the left of the great room. When we walked in, I immediately fell in love. It was done in black granite and a deep mahogany for the cabinets. There was a large island with vegetable sink and ample cabinet space underneath. The in-wall oven and microwave were next to the stainless steel refrigerator surrounded by even more cabinets. On the other side of the room were the sink, stove, and a large amount of counter space for food preparation. I could only stare in wonder. It was the perfect kitchen.

"Bella," I heard Esme say. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked as I finally focused on her. She was smiling though. "I'm sorry. I was just admiring. This is amazing."

"Thank you dear. Carlisle and I designed the house. We knew Forks was it for us. We decided to build exactly what we wanted. I know it seems large for just us two, but we wanted to have room for our kids and grandkids when the time arrives."

"It's lovely."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." Alice looked at me and smirked. I ignored her and followed Esme. We went back into the Great Room where she told everyone to grab their bags. I grabbed Alice's extra bag, then Esme took us to the second floor. "The only other room on the first floor is mine and Carlisle's. The second floor has three guest rooms, two bathrooms, and a game room.

"Rosalie, I thought you might like this room." She motioned to the first door on the left.

"Esme, this is beautiful," Rosalie said as we all took a peek inside.

"Thank you." The room was quaint with a queen-sized sleigh bed with matching night stand and chest at the foot of the bed. There were three windows lining the wall that gave a gorgeous view of the backyard. Rosalie sat her bag on the bed then started to unpack a few things while the rest of us followed Esme. "Alice, Jasper, I thought you might like this room."

She motioned to the first door on the right. We all walked inside, and Alice gasped. Upon entering, the room looked like a living room with a couch and armchair. Directly ahead there was a door leading to a decent sized porch overlooking the backyard. One part of the room looked to be blocked by a log wall. There was an archway cut into the logs; inside was a queen-sized four-poster bed. There was a large window on the sidewall overlooking the woods.

"Esme, this is gorgeous," Alice gushed. I smirked at her and she looked sheepish. "I love the fake wall feature. It's so intimate."

"Thank you," Esme said politely. "Go ahead and get settled. There's no rush." I placed her extra bag on the couch and we left. "I'll show you the rest of the rooms, Bella." I followed her with Emmett and Edward trailing us. "This is Emmett's room." It was the door on the right at the end of the hall. "Sweetie, is it tidy enough for her to see?"

"Yes, mom," Emmett answered with a bit of whine to his voice. I giggled at the interaction.

"Good." She opened the door and I peered in. The room was long and narrow. The king-sized bed with overly large headboard faced a large window and corner fireplace. On the back wall, two French doors opened onto a balcony as well. I was slowly falling in love with the backyard. Emmett's room seemed to fit him. It was large but warm. He tossed his bag on the bed and ushered us out so he could get cleaned up.

"Everything is gorgeous," I told her. "I never thought about a log cabin as anything other than a small cabin. This is…gorgeous. I feel like I'm saying that a lot." She just laughed.

"It's okay. I love that you love it. Sweetheart, why don't you show Bella the third floor before you leave." Edward nodded, and she hugged me again. "I hope to see you again this weekend.

"You will. I'll be back tomorrow. I at least want to spend some time in the backyard, particularly the gardens. They look beautiful." She beamed with pride.

"I'll show you everything." She turned to Edward. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yes," he answered. "I'm just going to drop Bella off." She said goodbye to me then left Edward to finish the tour. "Third floor?" I nodded at his question. He switched his bag to the opposite shoulder and took my hand. He led me to the stairs and let me walk up first. He opened the door on the right and let me look in. "This is an empty guest room." The king-sized bed was the focal point of the room placed in the center. There was a large window across from the bed and a door leading to another balcony on the back wall. It was fairly simply and looked to be rarely used, but still looked amazing.

"It's nice," I answered. "What else is up here?" He smiled and tugged me to the other end of the hall.

The last door on the right sat open. I walked into a very uniquely shaped and very romantic room. On the left was a king-sized bed facing a corner fireplace and large entertainment center. There was a pentagon shaped cut out to the side of the bed; at first glance, it looked like a sitting area. At the back of this area, though, was a door leading to another balcony. I walked out on the balcony that overlooked the backyard. All four balconies were separate and you could not see them. It was truly private. The gardens looked lovely, and if I looked far enough in the distance I could make out a small stream. The dense woods sat on each side giving off a very secluded vibe.

"So?" Edward said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So?" I asked back with a smirk. He chuckled.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm falling in love," I answered honestly. "This house is incredible, the seclusion is ideal, the grounds are breathtaking, and your mother is wonderful. I couldn't imagine having such a perfect family. You're truly blessed."

I wasn't in love with Edward, but I had lately been wondering if these feeling I was having were headed in that direction. I felt so connected with him. I needed him in ways I didn't know I needed another human being. I had always taken care of myself, taken care of others. I didn't rely on anyone for anything. I had walls built to protect myself from letting others hurt me. Only recently was I realizing those walls were keeping me from letting people love me.

"I know," he answered softly. "I have wonderful people in my life." He kissed me neck. I shivered and smiled. "Let's go. I don't want to make you late for Charlie." I sighed and reluctantly nodded. "You'll be back."

"Okay," I answered. "Let's go." He pulled me into his side as we walked to the car. I said bye to everyone as we passed their rooms then told Esme to tell Carlisle I said hello when he got in from his shift.

Edward held the door for me as I sat down into the car. Once I was in, he shut the door and took his place behind the wheel. He turned the car around and took my hand as he sped down the driveway. The ride was quiet, as we didn't need to fill the silence. I was grateful for the silence since it gave me time to think. I had just said that without thinking. _I think I'm falling in love. _I hope I didn't give him the impression I was talking about our relationship. I wouldn't be opposed to taking it that direction. I just wasn't there yet and didn't want to make him feel like he needed to say anything to that affect as well.

I hadn't realized we were in my driveway until Edward shook me lightly. I looked up and it finally dawned on me, but how did he know where I live? I'd never told him how to get here. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he told me how Esme had given him directions over the phone. She was that person that believed in being prepared. It wouldn't have surprised me if Emmett and Edward had been boy scouts.

"You okay, baby?" he asked as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm fine," I answered with a smile. "Just thinking about how this weekend will go. I hope it goes well. Jasper and I have been talking about telling Charlie. It scares me to think about what he might say." He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me to him for a soft kiss.

"It's going to be fine. He loves you, and I'm going to be right here with you. You're not along. Okay?"

"Okay." I looked back at the house to see the door opening. "Let's go. That's Charlie."

Edward got out and jogged to my side. I reached back to grab my overnight bag. He opened my door, took my bag, and then offered a hand to help me out. He pulled me to my feet. As we walked to the house he didn't let me hand go. We walked up the stairs to the open front door. Charlie was watching us with a dubious eye. When I reached the top of the porch he stepped forward with a smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bells," he said. "It's so good to see you." He pulled back, and I was still stunned from the action. We were never very affectionate people. "How was the drive?"

"Good," I answered. "Rosalie, Alice, and I rode together. It was fun." He was looking at Edward who was standing back politely. "Ch-Dad, this is Edward." I pulled Edward up next to me. "Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said as he extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bella talks about you often."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," he answered as he shook his hand. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, sir. I'm going to have dinner with my family. I wanted to give you and Bella time to catch up before I'm thrown into the equation. I'll be here for lunch tomorrow though, and mother would like to know if you and Sue would join us all for dinner tomorrow at her house."

"Oh. I'm sure Sue and I can do that, and I appreciate the time with my little girl." I flushed at the sentiment. He had never called me that before.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. 11:30, right?"

"Yes. I'll see you then." He leaned toward me causing me to panic. The emotion was unnecessary. He kissed me cheek lightly then pulled back.

"Sir," he said in departure. Charlie took the bag from Edward and ushered me into the house.

"How have you been, Bells?" Charlie asked as he sat my bag on the couch. I walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything to cook. The pantry was well stocked, and I was shocked until I remembered Sue. I wondered if they were considering marriage.

"I've been good," I answered. "We spent a week in Disney World, Alice finally went to LA to work with Valentino, I talked to my advisor about my thesis, and Emmett was accepted to Med School. It's been really busy."

"How is Alice? I've missed that firecracker." His smile was adoring. "She's coming to lunch tomorrow, right?"

I had to turn away and roll my eyes. Charlie had a soft spot for Alice. She had him wrapped around her little finger from the first day she stepped in the house and called him Chief Charlie. I told him about her LA adventure and my meeting with my advisor. He was genuinely happy for me, and I could see unmistakable pride on his face. It warmed me to know he cared so much. I mean, I always knew it, but now I could see it. We talked for a few more hours before the yawns started getting us both. He told me Sue would be joining us for lunch before excusing himself to go to bed. He carried my bag to my room before turning in.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed as well. I unpacked my stuff while smiling at my room. It hadn't changed at all since I left. The same pictures and notes were taped and tacked to the wall. That's how I kept track of story ideas and assignments. The bedspread was the same blue and purple one Charlie had the store clerk to pick out before I moved from Phoenix. The books were still in the bookshelf and the ancient computer I did everything I could to avoid having to use it was still perched on the edge of the desk. I got into bed after plugging my cell charger in and called Edward. He answered on the second ring laughing.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

"Hi, handsome," I answered back. "What has you laughing?"

"Emmett. He's being an idiot." I heard the background noise fade then the distinctive click of a door. "How did things go after I left?"

"Surprisingly well. We talked about what I have been up to and Alice. Charlie's always had a soft spot for her." My voice got quiet. "I told him about meeting with Katelynn. He said he was proud of me."

"I knew he would be." His voice sounded happy, and I could hear the smile. "He loves you, Bella. He truly does."

"I'm seeing that. How are things at your place?" I leaned back against the headboard and pulled the covers further over me.

"They're going great. Everyone's laughing and having a good time, but we're all missing you."

"I appreciate it, but I could hear everyone. They're having a blast whether I'm there or not."

"It would still be more fun if you were here." I laughed enjoying the lightness of the conversation.

"I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"You're going to bed already?" I waited for him to realize the time. "Oh, damn! I didn't realize it was already 11:30. I should hit the sack too. I have an important lunch date tomorrow."

"Well I shouldn't keep you up. She might not like that I hogged your sleep time."

"No, she might not. I wouldn't want her to think it isn't important to me."

"I think she knows."

"I hope she does." He let out a long breath. "I'll let you go this time. Sleep well, and call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Buona notte, il mio angelo." I smiled at his now standard goodnight.

"Buona notte." I hung up the phone and snuggled down into bed. Sleep found me quickly.

I woke the next morning to my dad's heavy footsteps on the stairs. I looked over at the clock and realized he had slept late. It was 7:15. I got up and decided to resurrect our old Saturday tradition I had told Edward about. Once dressed, I went downstairs to find Charlie making coffee. He looked lost in thought for a moment before turning to me with embarrassment on his face.

"How many scoops?" he asked. I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Dad," I said between chuckles. "I know you drink coffee. How do you not know the answer to that?"

"I wait until I get to the station. Lois makes it before I get there. If I have it at home…Sue makes it." His voice was quiet at the end.

"Go watch television. I'll make the coffee and breakfast. I'll bring you the coffee when it's ready." He kissed my forehead then left for the living room. The affection was unusual but not unwelcomed. I could get used to an affectionate Charlie.

I guessed at how strong he would like the coffee and set it to brew. I searched the cabinets until I found everything to make eggs, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. I pulled out two frying pans and the griddle and mixed the batter while each heated up. I poured a cup of coffee for Charlie and took it into the living room. He was watching some sports game. I hoped he wouldn't mind changing the channel later. The bacon fried quickly and once I ladled the last pancake onto the griddle I fried up the eggs. Once everything was cooked, I plated the breakfast and carried them into the living room.

He took the plate and sat it on his lap. I sat down on the couch with my own food. He reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table. He flipped to Cartoon Network where _Tom and Jerry_ was playing. He sat the remote down and ate his breakfast. I smiled, warmed that he remembered our Saturday tradition. We hadn't done this for years. Once I left Forks, and especially after Jacob raped me, I avoided this place at all costs Just thinking about that night brought a chill to me. The irrational fear that I would run into him crept back into my body, and I could feel my chest constrict. I took a quiet, deep breath to calm myself. He didn't know I was here. He wouldn't do anything with Charlie around. Edward said he would protect me. I would be okay.

Once we were finished eating I took the plates into the kitchen and cleaned everything. I joined Charlie in the living room again and we watched two more episodes before he started talking. He asked about my novel and wanted to know when he would get to read it. He asked about my job, and I told him about Jason. I asked about the station and to tell me more about Sue. His face lit up like I'd never seen before, and he told me all about her, Seth, and Leah. Sue would make it to lunch, but Seth and Leah both had to work. I asked what he wanted for lunch. He didn't have anything specific in mind so I decided to see what he had.

I rummaged through the cabinets until I found everything to make Chicken Havarti, sautéed squash, zucchini, and onions, and a spinach, strawberry salad. Why Charlie would have specialty cheese was beyond me, but I assumed it was Sue and just smiled. I looked at the microwave clock to see it was 10:45. Everyone would be arriving in 45 minutes. I needed to start cooking soon. I cut up the vegetables and placed them into the sauté pan. They would take the longest to cook. I added the spices then started preparing the chicken. The meal was simple, but just took time. I heard the front door open then Sue yell. "Honey, I'm here." Charlie greeted her at the door with a kiss. I turned away to give them privacy.

"Hello, Bella," Sue said as she walked into the kitchen. "It's good to see you again. Your dad's been talking about this visit for weeks now." I hugged her back when she pulled me to herself.

"It's good to see you too," I answered as I pulled back. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. So I hear we get to meet Edward today." She leaned against the counter and smiled knowingly while I watched the chicken to ensure it didn't burn.

"You do. He'll be here at 11:30 along with Alice and Jasper. Did you know Charlie has a soft spot for Alice?" She laughed.

"I could hear it in his voice when he talked to her the day of the accident. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Could you cut up some strawberries for the salad?" She retrieved a cutting board and the strawberries from the refrigerator. I handed her a knife. "I caught Charlie trying to make coffee this morning." She giggled.

"Was it any good?"

"He didn't get that far. He asked me how many scoops. I took over after hearing that. Then I made a big breakfast while we ate in the living room and watched-"

"_Tom and Jerry_." She smiled over at me. "He won't watch Saturday cartoons with anyone else. Seth and Leah came over for breakfast one morning. Seth turned cartoons on, and Charlie immediately changed the channel. He said no cartoons unless you were here." I blushed at her admission. "It's okay dear. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. He loves you."

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Before anyone could answer it, the door flung open and Alice popped through. I could only roll my eyes at her. She always felt comfortable enough just walking in. I'm sure it was Jasper or Edward that had knocked. She hung her coat by the door as I yelled hello. I could hear Charlie's footsteps upstairs. When he heard Alice's voice, I could hear him descend the stairs. He turned the corner as Jasper and Edward were hanging up their coats.

"Hi Chief Charlie," Alice said with a huge smile. "Long time no see." Charlie smiled widely and pulled her into a hug.

"How have you been Alice?" he asked.

"Great. How about you?"

"I'm doing well. Bella was telling me about your dress you made. That's big stuff, kiddo. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." She sniffed the air. "Something smells good, Bella." I laughed.

"Lunch is almost ready," I answered. "Why don't you and Jasper set the table?" She pulled Jasper along to do as asked. Edward greeted Charlie with a handshake then they chatted in the foyer too low for me to hear. I didn't know what they were talking about, but it was making me uncomfortable. "Edward, come meet someone," I interrupted their conversation. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek in greeting. "Edward this is Sue, my dad's girlfriend. Sue, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said as he took Sue's extended hand. Instead of shaking, he raised it to his lips for a kiss.

"You too," Sue answered. She looked at me with a smirk. "He's a charmer."

"You have no idea," I answered as I pulled the chicken from the stove. I heard Charlie clear his throat. I looked back to see him looking pointedly at Edward.

"You need help with anything, Bells," he asked.

"No, dad. Sue and I have everything under control. Go ahead and have a seat at the table. We'll bring everything in just a moment." He nodded and clapped a hand onto Edward's shoulder.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked, but there was no question about it.

"Sure." They both walked out of the kitchen to the dining room, and I looked over at Sue.

"Let's hurry up and get this to the table. That tone makes me nervous." Sue just laughed.

"Oh, honey," she said. "Let him play overprotective father. When has he ever gotten to do that?"

I conceded. Edward was important to me, and so was my father. He would have to pass any test that Charlie had if he was going to stick around. I wanted them to get along. Sue and I found some serving dishes and placed the food within. We filled glasses with ice and poured water for everyone. Jasper came into the kitchen and helped us carry the dishes into the dining room. I walked in expecting to see Charlie interrogating Edward or for them to be locked in a heated discussion. However, they were both laughing at something from their conversation. The scene was nice, but I wondered when the unpleasant questioning would begin.

"Yay, food," Alice said excitedly. Charlie laughed at her and pulled Sue's chair out for her, just like Jasper and Edward. "This looks and smells amazing Bella."

"Thank you," I answered. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Everyone began to eat. I got compliments from each. The sautéed dish was one I made often, but I hadn't put enough basil and a little too much oregano in. I said as much and Alice scoffed at me. She said there was nothing about my cooking that needed critiquing. We ate in silence, but once everyone slowed down, conversation began. Charlie asked Alice to fill him in on what he had missed. If she had ever needed a place to stay, Charlie would have taken her in without question. Alice asked what Charlie had been doing since his vacation to Yellow Stone.

"I haven't been doing much really," he said with a shrug. "The station and Sue keep me busy." Sue smacked his arm with an incredulous look on her face. "I'm just kidding. You know I love you." I smiled a tight smile and looked away. I wanted him to say that to me. He hadn't told me he loved me since the day I graduated high school. Edward rested his hand on my knee and squeezed. I looked up at his confused face and just shook my head. He patted my leg before pulling back. "Other than that, I've been fishing with Billy. The fish have been biting like crazy recently."

"How is Billy?" I asked. Even if Jacob wasn't a nice person, his father was always friendly.

"He's doing good. Jacob is still at home, taking care of him." I stiffed when Charlie mentioned him. Something was off with his tone. "Billy says Jacob really misses you."

"Not now Ch-dad." I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Bells, the boy just wants to talk. I don't know what happened, but he seems really upset that you won't talk to him. Every time I see him, he asks about you. He just wants to talk."

"Dad! Really, not now." I could feel my heartbeat pick up. I grabbed my plate to escape to the kitchen.

"I'm not saying you two should get back together, but you should talk. You were friends before you started dating. Maybe you could get that friendship back. He's only going to talk." I stopped walking toward the kitchen and turn back to him.

"What do you mean _going_ to talk?"

"I told Billy you were going to be here this weekend. He told Jacob, and Jacob asked me if he could come over and talk to you for five minutes. I agreed. I don't like that things are so strained between you two." My breathing picked up at the thought Jacob could be there any minute.

"You did what?" I said between gasps, my anger rising.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie stood up from his seat and took a tentative step towards me. My panic only rose. I dropped the plate without realizing it and clutched my chest. It was so tight. Edward and Jasper both stood and walked over to me. Edward placed my hand on his chest and tried to get me to control my breathing.

"I can't do this," I whispered as I looked at Jasper. "I can't see him. Not now." I looked over at Edward. "Don't make me. I can't do it. You said you'd protect me."

"Get your breathing under control, and we'll go from there," Edward said, redirecting my focus. I followed his chest movements and felt my breathing slow; my heart remained at a quick trot.

"Bells," Charlie said. "What's going on?"

"Call him, and tell him he can't come over. _Please._" I begged him. "Dad, he can't come here. I can't be around him. I can't handle it. I'm not ready."

"What do you mean you're not ready? It's been three years. He only wants to talk." I could feel my anger just under the surface. _I can't believe he did this without talking to me._ "Bells, just listen to him. You dumped him remember? It's the least you can do. It's not like he's going to hurt you."

"Jacob talks with his hands!" I yelled. Realizing what I said, I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I could feel a few tears leak onto my face.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you. This isn't how it was supposed to happen."

* * *

**AN: I'm early!!!! I'm on vacation at the lake this week and had ample time to write. **

**Deep breath...and release. Things are about to get interesting. Can I just say, I heart Charlie. I think he's a great character, and he's a great father to Bella in his special way. **

**Do you have any theories about how Charlie will react? Let me know what you think in a review. Everyone that reviews gets a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**On a side note, I need your opinion. I posted a one-shot titled "Sweet and Spicy." It's a submission for the Love for the Unloved Contest. It's smut, something I've never written before. I would like for you to read it, and let me know what you think. I'm really nervous about it. I want to know if it's any good at all. I was planning on having an outtake for "Gradual Healing" when Bella and Edward get to that stage, but if I'm no good at writing it, I don't want to butcher it in an attempt. Therefore, let me know what you think about what I wrote, then I'll decide if I'm going to write Edward and Bella's. **


	26. 25: Reactions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 25: Reactions**_

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Edward and Jasper flanking me. Alice sat in Charlie's rocker, and Sue was with Charlie in the kitchen. He had told us to go sit in the living room while he and Sue cleared the table. I thought he wanted time to prepare himself for what I was about to reveal. He knew it had to be serious as I was never one to over exaggerate. I listened as the water ran and dishes were placed in their proper spot. Edward was rubbing my back and holding my hand. Jasper and Alice were both sitting still and silent.

The water cut off and Charlie and Sue came into the living room. Alice got up from Charlie's usual spot and perched on the arm of the couch next to Jasper. Charlie sat heavily into his chair and pulled Sue into his lap. He ran a hand over his face roughly and blew out a long breath. I watched as he pulled Sue's hand into his own and looked at me trying to figure out what to say. I waited. I was so nervous about telling him my stomach was in knots.

"What did you mean by," he hesitated, "he talks with his hands?"

"Ummm," I looked at Jasper then Edward. Edward smiled at me then squeezed my hand in silent support. "When I met Jacob, he was nice. I trusted him. Things were great. As you know, Jacob's always had a bit of a temper. He was quick to anger, and he knew how to hold a grudge. Jacob was always a gentleman, always kept me safe, protected me.

"One day, a few months into the relationship, we got into a fight. I caught him flirting with some girl on the Rez and asked him about it. He got so angry, and the next thing I knew he hit me." I could see Charlie stop breathing and Sue squeeze his hand tightly.

"That wasn't the only time was it?" His voice was barely a whisper clogged with emotion. I shook my head. "How long?" I tilted my head to the side. "How long did this go on?"

"Until the relationship ended," I whispered scared of his reaction. I could hear his breath leave him in a rush. I couldn't look in his eyes so I trained mine on my lap. The silence stretched for long, tense minutes.

"That's not all. Is it, Bells?" I could feel the tears start falling again. I slowly shook my head. Edward tightened his hold on my hand. "Did he…did he ever…force…you to do anything?" My tears fell harder as I nodded once. I heard him curse under his breath. "When?"

"Three years ago. The night we went to the bonfire at First Beach, and Jacob carried me in. He said I tripped and hurt my knee. When Jasper and Alice took me to the hospital, it turned out to be a torn ACL. I didn't trip. Jacob pushed me down when I made him mad. Then he…" I couldn't say it, not to him.

Charlie stood up abruptly, and sat Sue back in the chair. He walked up to his room, away from me. My shoulders slumped, and a sob broke through. All the feelings of disgust and hurt I battled when I told my friends were back. Only these feelings were ten times worse. This was Charlie, my dad. I needed him more than ever right now, and he just walked away. I felt Edward pull me into onto his lap and rock me. I started to calm down and heard Charlie's steps on the stairs. I looked up to see him clip his utility belt on and grab his gun.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Sue asked as she stood up and walked to him.

"I'm going to La Push," he answered gruffly.

"NO!" Sue and I yelled at the same time. "Dad, don't do anything stupid." Even though my worried had spiked, I realized he wasn't disgusted with me. He just wanted to make Jacob answer for what he had done.

"I'm not going to shoot him. I'm just going to arrest him." I jumped off the couch and walked briskly to his side. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Dad, please don't do that. I don't want to deal with him in any way. What's done is done. Please, don't do this. For me." He was still facing away from me. "I know you want to go find him, and I know you want to do more than arrest him. I understand, truly, I do, but I don't have the strength to deal with him."

"He hurt you." I could hear hurt in his own voice. "He can't get away with what he did. He should be punished." He turned around and pulled me into his arms roughly. "You didn't deserve any of that. He had not right to do that, Bella; no right."

"I know, dad."

"So, everyone knew already? They didn't act surprised." I stepped back and pulled him to sit back down. Sue sat on the arm of his chair and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

"They knew."

"Why did you tell them and not me?"

"Well, Jasper has known for a while. Jasper and I were working on talking about it for a while. Then I finally got the courage up to tell the others." Charlie looked confused.

"What do you mean you and Jasper were working on it?" Edward reached for my hand again to give support.

"Do you remember what Jasper's job is?" He shook his head. "Jasper's a therapist. He's my therapist. He's been working with me since the week after I got the burn." He leaned back against the chair with a contemplative look on his face. He looked up at me with question in his eye.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" His voice was so small and pleading. "I would have done something. I would have protected you." I felt the tears start again. Edward pulled me into his side while rubbing my arm.

"I didn't want you to blame Billy. You two have been friends for so long, and I was worried that it would hurt your friendship. Jacob did this, not Billy. I didn't want him to be blamed by association."

"Bella, you are my daughter. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. You should have told me." My heart broke as I watched a tear slide down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out.

"No. Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Just know that I'm here for you. Always." I smiled weakly and nodded. "Is there anything else I should know about?" I blanched as I thought about Phoenix. "There is. What is it?"

"You've just found out a lot. We can do this another time when you're not overloaded."

"No. Let's get it all out there. No more surprises." He pulled Sue back into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "It's Phoenix, isn't it?" I looked at him surprised. "When you came to live here you were…different. Even after you stopped coming to Forks and we went to California, you were happy. You were always happy being alone, but it wasn't forced. You chose it.

"When you moved here you were withdrawn, skittish. It was different. I wondered if something had happened in Phoenix. It was such a drastic change. Was it…Phil?" His voice was hard.

"No!" I rushed to stop that line of thought. "It wasn't Phil. He was only ever great to me. It was…some of his teammates."

"What? How? What did they do?"

"They said they were toughening me up. I was weak and fragile. They made me stronger, tougher."

"You were never weak."

"I know that now. I'm just telling you what they said. It went on for about eight months."

"Then you moved here to get away." I hung my head and nodded feeling ashamed that I hadn't come without ulterior motives. "Don't be ashamed. I'm glad you had this as an option." I looked over and saw Sue crying silently. Charlie was rubbing her back and kissing her head. "What did they do, Bella? How did they…'toughen you up?'"

I stood up and paced between the front door and living room. I didn't want to tell him. He already had to hear about Jacob; anymore would be excess. If I told him, he'd want to see. I know he wouldn't think I was lying. He would just want to see how bad it was before deciding how to proceed. The room stayed quiet as I had my internal debate.

Alice and Jasper were the only two that had seen the scars. I was scared to show Edward. I was scared he would finally see how tangible this was and run. We hadn't been dating long and with my past, our physical relationship moved at a snail's pace. Once he saw the damage, why would he want to stick around? He was beautiful and deserved someone perfect, _flawless. _That wasn't me, and he'd find out soon. _Why put off the inevitable?_

I stopped in front of everyone and faced them. They looked on with apprehension. Jasper looked curious. He didn't know what I was going to do. Alice smiled at me and nodded. She knew what I was debating. Sue was still silently crying, and Charlie was fidgeting in his seat. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and paused. _Just do it. _I lifted it slowly and stopped just above the cuts. Charlie gasped, Sue let out a sob, and Edward paled. I dropped the shirt and turned around. I lifted the shirt to reveal the tally marks. Charlie cursed, and Sue continued to cry. My stomach lurched at the sound.

I dropped the shirt and sprinted to the kitchen. I pulled out the trashcan from under the cabinet and vomited. I felt my knees give out, but before I hit the ground, two arms wrapped around my waist. Edward pushed the hair from my face as he lowered me to the ground. I retched one more time before resting back against his chest. Charlie appeared in front of me with a wet washcloth. He wiped my face then helped Edward pull me to my feet and walk me to the living room. I sat down on the couch between Edward and Charlie.

"Does Renee or Phil know anything about this?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "What can I do?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you know their names? I can call the Phoenix PD and-"

"No, dad. Please don't do that. I'm just now starting to work through everything. I'm not ready to deal with any of this in the real world. I just started talking about this, working through it. I can't confront them yet."

"They don't deserve to walk around scot free. They deserve to be punished. I can help make that happen."

"I know." I covered his hand with mine, "and one day, if I decide that I want to do something legally, you'll be the first person to know."

"Do you promise?" I squeezed his hand.

"I promise." He nodded. I felt Jasper pat my shoulder.

"You did great, honey," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling physically?"

"Nauseous and exhausted," I said with a weary smile.

"I think you should take some medicine then lay down for a nap. You've had a rough day so far. Get some rest before dinner at the Cullen's." I nodded.

Everyone stood up along with me. Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked to the front door as I followed. I gave Alice and Jasper a hug then they walked to the Volvo. Edward stayed back to ask if I was okay and if I needed anything. I assured him I was okay and would call if there was anything I needed. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a moment, the silence a comfort more than awkward.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella," he said softly. "However, this doesn't change a thing between us. I wouldn't have you any other way. I'm here and want you, baggage and all." I smiled, the reassurance meaning more to me that he would know. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his lightly until the sound of a clearing throat distracted us. We pulled back to see a perturbed looking Charlie.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you ten times worse," Charlie said to Edward.

"Dad!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said then looked back at Charlie. "If I hurt her, I'll let you." Charlie seemed pleased with his answer and nodded. "I'll see all three of you this afternoon. Mom said dinner would be served at 5:00."

"We'll be there. Enjoy your time with your family." He kissed my cheek, said goodbye to Charlie and Sue, then left for the Volvo. It was surprisingly a clear day. The drizzle had stopped earlier, and the clouds had parted. It was gorgeous.

I walked towards the stairs to find my medicine and lie down. Charlie had Sue pulled into a hug. She was still lightly crying. I walked over and asked Charlie with my eyes what was going on. He just shook his head slightly. Sue looked up when things got quiet and sighed when she saw me standing there. She pulled away from Charlie and pulled me into a hug. It was warm, soft, and just so _motherly_. I let her hold me and rock me back and forth. She finally pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I couldn't be sorrier for what happened to you, Bella," she said softly. "You never should have had to endure that, any of it. I hurt for you, I do, but what you said makes me feel horrible.

"Leah and Jacob started dating last year. They were together for about three months. When they broke up, I questioned her about it. He hit her too." I blanched, and Charlie rubbed his face again.

"I'm so sorry, Sue," I said as my heart felt heavy. "If I had said something earlier, if I had-"

"Don't do that. I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty. I just want you to know that you're not the only one. I hope if you need anything you'll feel comfortable coming to me, and I'm sure Leah would be there for you too."

"I appreciate it. I really do." I hugged her again. "I'm going to find my medicine then lie down. Let's leave here at 4:30. Does that work for you two?" They both nodded. I smiled before retreating upstairs. I set the alarm on my phone and sat it by my bed. I took my nausea medicine before laying down where I feel asleep almost immediately.

My phone alarm went off at 4:00 ending a great nap. I slept hard and felt so much better now. I rolled out of bed and went to bathroom to wash my face hoping the water would wake me up fully. I changed into something less wrinkled and went downstairs to see if Charlie and Sue were ready. I took the stairs slowly so I wouldn't trip. I still felt a little tired and didn't want to fall and have to take another trip to the ER. I got near the end of the steps and could hear them talking in the kitchen. I stopped and debated whether to go upstairs or walk in. I didn't want to interrupt.

"I don't know what to do," Charlie said in a strained voice. "She's my baby girl. Those things aren't supposed to happen to her." I sat down on the last step to listen.

"Honey," Sue said soothingly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm a cop and her father. I should have known. I should have seen the signs. It's my job to protect her. She should be able to trust me."

"She does trust you. You gave her a safe and loving home. Just because she didn't tell you doesn't mean she didn't trust you. People in abusive relationships often feel trapped and are scared to tell someone else. She probably felt embarrassed and ashamed that it was happening, worried about what would happen if she did tell, and scared of disappointing you.

"Like you said, you're a cop. She probably beat herself up thinking she _let_ herself get into the situation. Plus, you heard her say she didn't want your friendship with Billy to be compromised." Sue hit everything on the head. In those few sentences, she summed up my reasons for never telling Charlie. I could feel the tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

"She shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed. She didn't do anything wrong. This is not her fault. It's that _dog's_, and she could never disappointment me. I'm proud of her and everything she's done. She's a beautiful, intelligent, and caring young woman. I couldn't be prouder of her if I tried. I love her, Sue.

"I just want what's best for her. I want to ensure she gets all that she deserves, be a good father, but I failed her." The tears fell when I heard that. _How can he think he failed me? He's been nothing but great to me._ I heard them walking back towards the living room. "Bells?" I looked up to see him looking at me with worry.

"Daddy," was all I managed to choke out. He pulled me up and crushed me to his chest. I let the tears fall and probably soaked his shirt in the process. He just stood there and rubbed my back. "You didn't fail. You did everything a parent could. I just-"

"I should have seen this, Bells. I'm trained to see this. I'm also your father, and as such I should have been more in tune with you."

"I did everything in my power to hide it. You can't blame yourself. Please. It's all in the past. The only thing to do now is move forward. I'm working on it. Jasper's helped me come a long way so far. Edward's been great, and being with him is showing me not all men are out there to hurt me. I'm getting better. I really am.

"You've been a great father. I couldn't ask for anyone better, and I wouldn't want anyone else. So please, don't blame yourself. That will only make me feel even guiltier." It was quiet for a few moments.

"I love you, Bella." Those four words made me feel lighter than I had in years.

"I love you too," I whispered. He finally pulled back to look in my eyes.

"I'm here for you. I'll help in any way I can." I smiled.

"I appreciate it." We let go and looked around. Sue was sitting on the front porch. "Let's get a drink of water, then leave for the Cullen house. He nodded, and we walked to the kitchen. I drank my glass faster than he drank, and wanted to break the tension so I asked the question that had been on my mind since our phone call when he asked me about Edward. "So, am I going to be getting a stepmom anytime soon?" He choked on his water, which sent him into a coughing fit. "Are you okay?" I asked between giggles.

"You can't just ask a man something like that out of the blue."

"So, am I?" His cheeks tinged pink making me realize where I got the blushing from.

"Well, we've only been together for eight months. That's not a very long time."

"You and mom were married after three months."

"And we see how that turned out. I'm taking my time, but Sue's special. I hope she'll be around for a very long time." And with that, I knew he would propose. He didn't take this subject lightly. I tried to hide my smile. I couldn't have been happier for him. I patted his back and walked out to the front porch with Sue.

Dinner at the Cullen's was wonderful. The food was great, and Esme even let me help cook. The kitchen was a perfect set up and the appliances were top of the line. If and when I ever got to design my own house, Esme would be one of the first calls I made. Sue and dad talked freely with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was introduced to my dad, and surprisingly they were getting along too. When everyone seemed to be done with dinner, Rosalie had announced she had a surprise.

"Ed and Em have been looking for something for you," she said to Carlisle. I watched Edward as he cringed at the nickname she had for him. "It took me a while, but I finally found it." Emmett took the box from the side table and placed it in his lap.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"Just open it, dad," Emmett said impatiently. Carlisle slowly opening the box and peered inside.

"Boys," he said, his voice in awe. "I can't thank you enough. Rosalie, thank you for this."

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

"It's a transmission." He looked over at Charlie and Sue to fill them in. "I'm restoring a 1968 Mustang and have been searching for a transmission. They're very hard to find. I only mentioned it in passing during lunch months ago. I can't believe you two remembered."

After that, all the guys and Rosalie went to the garage built on the side of the property to take a look at the car. Alice, Sue, and I helped Esme clear the table and wash dishes. Esme offered to give Sue a tour. She told Alice and me to follow if we wanted to hear more about the house. She would be giving a detailed tour. We quickly dried our hands and followed her and Sue into the Great Room. I eyed the piano in the back of the room. Esme must have caught me staring.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Oh, no," I said with a shake of my head. "I don't have the patience to learn. I do love listening though. Are you the one that plays?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"No. Edward's the musician in the family." My face was blank. "He didn't tell you, did he?" I shook my head again. "He doesn't tell a lot of people. His mother taught him. He hasn't played in a long time." With that nugget of information, I realized how much I still didn't know about Edward. "You should ask him to play for you some time. He's a great pianist." I nodded with a tight smile.

Esme took us throughout the house, telling stories of each room about how she and Carlisle had come to an agreement and times when they were building. Both had been highly involved from the first to last step. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward even helped during the building process. I would have lingered longer on the mental image of Edward shirtless swinging a hammer, but I couldn't stop thinking about his parents. He never talked about them. It wasn't a taboo subject; it just never came up in conversation. I wanted to ask him, to know more about them. They made him who he was, and I'm sure they were wonderful people. Hopefully he would be open and receptive to questions.

I focused back on Esme and her stories. The house was very beautiful. I loved how each room was unique but still felt a part of the house's overall design. My favorite feature were the four private balconies that were on the back of the house. Maybe Edward would take me home tonight after we watched the sunset. I followed them back down to the first floor. The men and Rosalie had returned from the garage. We found them on the back porch, all but Edward finishing off a beer. Esme offered to make us drinks. Sue declined saying she needed to leave soon, because she had to work early in the morning. Charlie stood and walked to her side.

"Bells, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I wanted to stick around for a while longer," I said and looked over to Edward.

"I can bring her home Chief," Edward said. Dad looked at him for a moment. Sue placed a hand on his forearm.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Bells." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. Sue hugged me also.

Carlisle and Esme escorted them to the door. Once they were gone, Edward pulled me to sit in his lap. I snuggled into his embrace and sighed contentedly. It was so nice to just _be_ with Edward and our friends. The only things missing were Angela and Ben, but I understood needing to work on wedding plans. Her mother wouldn't monopolize every weekend. Emmett offered to grab drinks for everyone. Edward and I declined. He went into the house to retrieve the beers. As the sun began to set I turned to Edward.

"Can we watch the sunset from your balcony?" I asked quietly. He smiled and nodded. I stood and he joined me.

"We're having lunch here tomorrow, Bella," Alice said. "Carlisle and Esme are going to visit some friends so we'll all eat here alone at 11:30."

"Okay. Goodnight guys." Everyone chorused out a goodnight. We walked inside as Emmett was leaving the kitchen.

"Are you leaving already, Bellaboo?" Emmett asked.

"No. We're going to watch the sunset from the balcony. It's not often you get to see one in Washington."

"Ain't that the truth?" I heard Jasper yell from outside. We all laughed.

"Well, in case I don't see you before you leave tonight," he said as he leaned forward and kissed my temple. "Keep him in line, and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." I giggled.

"Goodnight Emmett." He smiled his tooth-bearing grin and exited to the patio.

"Come on," Edward said. "We don't want to miss it."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs. I tripped once before he pulled me to his side while laughing to steady me. We walked into his room where his bag lay open at the foot of his bed. Most of the clothes were packed, but there was a shirt and pair of boxers lying on the chest next to his bag. He saw my line of vision and followed it. I could feel my cheeks heat up when he caught me.

"Sorry," he muttered as he walked over to the clothes. He stuffed them into the bottom of the bag before clearing his throat and turning back to me.

I took his extended hand and we walked onto the balcony. He sat in a chair and pulled me into his lap. It seemed to be a favorite position of his. I snuggled against him again enjoying the warmth of his embrace. We stayed silent, all the words needing said being spoken by the serene stillness of the night. I rested my head against his chest and looked out at the sun. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun had fallen just below the tree line. The sky was layered with pinks, yellows, blues, and purples. They lay on the sky as if a painter had brushed the colors onto a blank canvas.

I remembered that episode of _Bones_ when Angela told Brennan, "Have you ever noticed how much more beautiful a sunset is when you watch it with someone you care about?" Sitting here, on Edward's lap, his arms wrapped around me, and his chin resting on the top of my head, I knew exactly what she meant. It had never looked this enchanting before. This moment was perfect. I turned to Edward and pressed my lips lightly against his.

He kissed me back softly. I sighed. This man was more than I could have ever asked for. He pressed against my lips harder, the kiss soon becoming heated. I loved the feel of his tongue on mine, his taste even more delicious than I could have imagined. He turned me so I was straddling him, giving him better access to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers finding purchase in his hair. I lightly scratched his scalp in the way that always seemed to spur him on. He responded in kind, the kiss becoming more aggressive, but in an absolutely pleasurable way.

His arms that were around my body untangled. His hands gripped my waist before rubbing up and down my arms. He moved them to run down my back. The feel of his strong, insistent hands sent a shiver through my body. The beat of my heart increased as did the need to breathe. I pulled back to take a gulp of much needed air. With the absence of my mouth, he attached his lips to my neck laying open mouth kisses wherever he could. His lips traveled to the juncture of my collarbone and neck where he lightly sucked causing a bolt of lightning I'd never felt before shoot through my body and settle in the pit of my stomach.

I heard myself let out a deep, long moan. Edward looked up at the sound with a half enthralled, half self-satisfied crooked grin. His eyes were heavy lidded, a deeper green than normal with desire ever present in them. There was something else I couldn't identify, but before I could question it he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck, one in my hair, and pulled my mouth back to his. He didn't tease my lips to ask for permission this time. He dove headfirst into the kiss with wild abandon. I couldn't do anything but kiss him back, and I did, with fervor.

His hands began to move. They traveled slowly down my sides. The edges of his hands brushed the sides of my breasts causing me to moan again and a dull ache begin in the juncture of my thighs. Finally, after the torturously long journey, his hands settled on my hips and pulled me flush against his body. I could feel _every_ inch of him against me. He was most definitely aroused. I whimpered at the feel of his rock hard erection underneath me. He moved back to worshiping my neck, our breaths even more labored than before.

"Bella," he whispered almost reverently. "Oh, Bella." My name came out in a very guttural moan. The sound was heaven. I shifted to try to relieve the ache. As I did so, I could feel a slickness between my legs that I'd never felt before. _He made me wet._ His lips traveled lower to where shirt met skin. He kissed just above my breast as his hands crept up slowly until I felt his fingers against my flesh. He ran small circles with his fingers over my side. Then his hands moved to my lower back and pressed me even closer to him. He started moving his hands up, and that's when things came crashing down.

Phoenix.

Hurt.

Scars.

23.

Pain.

_Pain._

Jacob.

Bonfire.

Hurts.

_Hurts._

Damaged.

I could see him, feel him, and smell him. He was going to do it again. I didn't want to. I didn't want this. I would beg, but it never did any good. I'd get a new tally mark. He'd be harsher if I fought. I could feel myself losing control. No! I wouldn't let him win. I'd fight. So, I did. I swung my arms as hard as I could.

I felt my fist connect with flesh but kept my eyes closed. I could only pray I had done some damaged. I swung again, but he stopped me. I felt him wrap his arms around my body in restraint. My arms became immobile by my side. I started to cry. I didn't want this. _I don't want this. _I felt my body shake as my breath sped up.

"Bella," I heard him say, but something was different. "Bella, look at me." He wouldn't call me Bella. It was always _Izzy or Izzy Bear. _"Open your eyes." This voice was velvety smooth and calm. It didn't demand or order. It pleaded. "_Baby, please open your eyes._" Baby. Only one person called me that. I heard a bang in the background and hurried voices. "Bella, it's Edward. It's me, baby. Open your eyes. Look at me. _Please._" I slowly opened my eyes. Two shimmering green eyes were staring back at me, not blue. His eyes were filled with fear and concern. He looked hesitant and questioning.

"Edward?" I asked. He closed his eyes and let out a breath in a whoosh. He opened his eyes and looked at me tenderly.

"Yes, baby. I'm right here. It's me. It's just me." It had been him all along, and I hit him. Would I ever be able to leave all that behind? Would I always see him and feel him? Would I ever be normal?

"Edward?" I asked again, my voice clogged with the tears that started to spill. He pulled me to his chest heavily. I startled when I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice standing on the balcony. "What are you doing up here?"

"You were screaming," Emmett said. He walked forward and placed a tentative hand on my head. "Are you okay?" I nodded which was hard to do with Edward's face buried in my neck.

"Honey," Jasper said. He walked forward and squatted down to be eye level with me. "Are you back with us?" I nodded. "Do you know what triggered this?" I nodded again. I could feel Edward slightly shaking underneath me. "Okay. We'll be downstairs. Call us if you need us, or we'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded again. They each gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Edward," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he said sternly and abruptly. He pulled me back to look in his eyes. "There is no need for you to apologize. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You felt so good, and I wanted you so bad. I should have been more considerate. I shouldn't have been rough. I told you we'd go at your speed, and I completely disregarded that. I'm so-"

"Edward. Stop." He looked up at me with the most heartbreakingly apologetic look in his eyes. My heart melted even more. "You weren't rough, and I was most definitely enjoying the speed. I'm not objecting to any of that. I loved the way you were making me feel. I've never…" I paused, embarrassed about what I was about to admit. "You made me…" I took a deep breath and willed myself to just say it. "I've never been turned on before. No one's ever made me…" I could feel my whole face heat up from my ears down my neck. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his comforting scent.

"What is it baby?" he asked soothingly while rubbing circles on my back.

"No one's ever made me…wet." I felt his hand still. I worried what I said had upset him. Then he groaned.

"Oh God, Bella. You can't just say something like that." He stood up and held me at arm's length. "I need a minute for my body to calm down, or I won't be able to keep myself from ravaging you right here." I felt my face flame again from his comment. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What happened then?" he finally asked.

"You almost touched my scars." He looked at me curiously then comprehension dawned on his face. "You were moving your hands up my back. I didn't want you to touch them, to feel how marred I am." He stepped closer to me and gathered me into his arms.

"I've already seen the scars. They're not going to scare me off. I lo-loath the man that did this to you. You are intelligent, witty, and beautiful, Bella. Nothing can change that, not even those scars. Do you understand that?" I nodded, not really convinced. He pulled back and grasped my cheeks in his hands. "Really, Bella. I wouldn't have you any other way. Like I said before, I'll spend the rest of forever making you believe that." My heart fluttered at his words. "I love…that you're a strong, resilient woman and that you're giving me a chance. Promise me you'll try to believe me. I just want to make you happy."

"You do."

* * *

**AN: Wow! I was totally blown away by the reviews for last chapter. There were 26!!!!!! I squealed. Thank you. Really, reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**How did you like the chapter? I made my beta/best friend cry with this chapter. She said it was intense. I hope this helps you like Charlie more. He really is a good father and only wants Bella to be better and happy.**

**Bella and Edward are getting closer. Hopefully things continue to progress.**

**Two last things. One, I wrote a one-shot for the Love for the Unloved contest. It's called **_**Sweet and Spicy**_** and features Angela and Ben. It is my first attempt at smut. So if you are eighteen or older, please read it and let me know what you think. I'm nervous about it. Second, I started a blog for this story that contains the visuals and audios. I forgot to mention this last chapter which makes me sad because I have the pictures up of the Cullen house. I searched for hours for the perfect rooms. Please take a look.**

**Recap:**

**Grateful for the reviews**

**How did you like the chapter?**

**Charlie's awesome**

_**Sweet and Spicy**_** one-shot up**

**Blog for visuals and audios-www(dot)aspire2write(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	27. 26: I Just Want to Talk

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 26: I Just Want to Talk**_

**Bella's POV**

Edward dropped me off at home. The rain that had abated earlier was back. I kissed him chastely before exiting the Volvo and running for the house. I slipped on the third step of the porch but caught myself on the banister before any damage could be done. Once under cover from the rain, I turned back and waved as he drove away. I went inside and shook off the excess water before walking to the living room. Charlie and Sue were in his chair watching some game on ESPN. I giggled at the picture, because it made me think of a couple in their late teens or early twenties rather than forties. They looked up at my giggling. Sue looked at Charlie and seeing his deer-in-headlights look, giggled with me. I took a seat on the couch and sighed.

"You're home earlier than I expected," Sue said from her perch on Charlie's lap.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset. It was gorgeous. You don't normally see that in Forks," I answered.

"We watched it from the porch swing. It was beautiful. I even got a few pictures that do it a little bit of justice."

"Could I get a copy of them?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Sure. I'll e-mail them to you." She looked over at Charlie with a silent question in her eyes. They seemed to have a silent argument which Sue ended up being victorious over. "I need to get to bed soon. I have to be at work early in the morning." She looked back at Charlie with a stern look, and I knew where this conversation was headed.

"Bells," dad said. "Sue's going to stay over tonight." He didn't meet my eyes when he told me the news. I fought to suppress my smile.

"Okay." I put on the most innocent voice I could. "Is she staying on the couch, or do you want me to give her my bed for the night?" Sue covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well." He scratched his head then rubbed his stubble-covered jaw. "That's not what I mean. Sue won't need your bed or the couch." I pasted a confused look on my face by scrunching by brows and tilting my head to the side.

"Is she sleeping on the floor?" Charlie's face turned red, and Sue lost it. Her snort spurred my own and soon we were both laughing loudly. Charlie scowled at both of us.

"That's not funny. You could have helped me out." Sue placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Sometimes honey," she said, "you're just too gullible. She didn't mean any harm. I told you she's a big girl and can handle it." He blew out a breath.

"So did Edward bring you home?"

"Yes." I didn't know where this came from or was headed.

"You really care about him, huh?"

"Yes, I do. He's very important to me."

"He's a paramedic right?" I shifted in my seat a bit uncomfortably.

"EMT actually; like Seth. He took the test to become a paramedic and passed. He hasn't decided if wants to start working as one or stay as an EMT so he can keep working with his brother."

"He seems smart and like he's got a stable life." I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Yep." I didn't know what else to say.

"I like him. I think he's a good guy." Oh. _Oh! _He was giving me approval to date Edward. I had to smile at his round of about way of doing it.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." He grunted in acknowledgement, clearly not 100% comfortable with the subject. Sue stood up.

"I really do need to be getting to bed. I'll see you in the morning Bella. I'm making breakfast at 6:00 since your dad doesn't work tomorrow. You're welcome to join us if you want." I smiled at her as my dad stood up too.

"Thank you, but I'm probably going to sleep in. I don't get to do that too often."

They both gave me a hug before going to bed. I didn't watch them disappear up the stairs or into his room. I could be okay with it, but I didn't want to imagine what was going on behind closed doors. I looked over at the clock. Even though it was only 9:15, I felt exhausted. Flashbacks always drew a lot of energy out of me. I drug myself off the couch and up to my room. I dressed for bed and crawled in under the covers listening to the rain pelt the roof. It wasn't five minutes before my phone began to ring. I rolled over and retrieved it from the bedside table and answered on the third ring.

"Hello," I answered, knowing it was Edward. He liked to say goodnight.

"Bells." I froze at the voice. "Bells, I want to talk to you."

"No. No. I can't talk to you, Jacob." I went to pull the phone away from my ear, but he pleaded.

"Please, Bells. Please, listen to me. I just want to talk. That's all."

"You did all the talking I could handle years ago. I'm learning to move on. Don't mess this up for me."

"Learning to move on? Bells, I don't want you to move on. We belong together." I sat up against the headboard.

"No we don't. You hurt me. No one should have to go through that. No one deserves that."

"Listen. I know things got carried away a few times, but I can do better. We can do better."

"No. I won't go back to that. I won't let you put me in that situation again."

"Bells, you're being ridiculous. Now, you're going to meet me somewhere so we can talk."

"No, I won't. Don't contact me again, Jacob." I hung up and tossed the phone next to me. I pulled my legs to my chest and slightly rocked back and forth. The phone rang again, and I jumped. I couldn't talk to him again. I reached for the phone and slowly looked at the display. _Edward._ "Hello." I tried to calm my voice.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The sincerity in my voice was fake, and he knew it.

"Baby, your voice is shaking. What's wrong?" I paused not wanting to tell him, but I knew if he ever found out, he'd be hurt I didn't tell him.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"What do you mean? What about him?" I paused again. "Is he there? Did he come over?" I could hear the anger in his voice rising.

"No. He called. I answered the phone without looking at the ID. I thought it was you. You always call at night."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you okay?" I let out a shaky breath.

"I think I am. He told me he wanted to talk, that we belonged together. I told him I didn't want to talk. I told him that I didn't deserve what he did, and I wouldn't put myself in that position again."

"That's great, baby. Really. That's a huge step. You did wonderful." I slowly felt the tension start to leave my shoulders. "So, are you ready for bed?"

"Yep." I slid back under the covers. "I'm already changed and in bed."

"Are you wearing those penguin pajamas?" His voice was teasing.

"Hey! I happen to like those pajamas. As a matter of fact, Alice and Jasper go them for me on a ski trip. Don't make fun of them." He chuckled.

"I'm not making fun of them. I think you look very nice in them."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not wearing them. I'm just in an old AC/DC shirt. Nothing too exciting." I got confused when he groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I really enjoyed tonight. Well, the part before the flashback." I flushed just thinking about earlier.

"So did I. I can't believe I was so forward though."

"Baby, you can be that forward any time you feel like it. I thoroughly enjoyed feeling your soft skin and warm lips so close." I moaned a little just thinking about it. "So, you'll be over for lunch tomorrow, right?" His voice was a little strained, but I let him change the subject.

"Of course. I'll be over around 11:00. I'm going to spend a little while with Charlie first. If there's anything you need, just call me. I can always run by the store before I come over." The last of my sentence was probably indecipherable through my yawn.

"I'll keep that in mind. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Buona notte."

"Buona notte, il mio angelo."

I woke the next morning at 8:00. I guess after waking up at 6:00 every morning for the last long while, this was sleeping late. I got everything together to go take a shower. The hot water felt great on my back. The taut muscles slowly relaxed under the pounding of the hot spray. I tried not to stay too long in the shower and hurried through getting dressed. I threw my hair into a high ponytail not willing to spend the time to fix it. I found my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sue had left some bacon, sausage, and eggs in the refrigerator for me, including a note on top wishing me a good day. I smiled at the sentiment.

I warmed the food and ate at the dining room table. When I was done with my breakfast, I heard the front door open. Dad yelled for me, and I yelled back that I was in the kitchen. He came in and handed over his keys. I looked at him curiously. He was giving me his truck for the day so I didn't have to worry about getting a ride to the Cullen's or anywhere else I needed to go. I thanked him and we moved to the living room. The next hour was nice. We spent time just talking and catching up on each other's lives.

"Can I ask you something about what you showed me yesterday?" he asked softly after a pause in conversation.

"Sure," I answered. I knew he would have questions. I would answer as honestly as possible.

"Have you ever thought about getting it fixed?" _Fixed? _I didn't know what he meant. He must have seen my confusion, because he clarified himself. "They have doctors, plastic surgeons, that could fix the scars. They can make them go away or at least lighter."

"I haven't really thought about it. I've had them for eight years. I guess I've resigned myself to living with them. I've learned how to hide them."

"Well, I want you to know that if it's something you want to do, Sue and I want to help." He finally looked away from the television. "We'll pay for it. Just say the word." I smiled.

"Thanks dad. I'll let you know." He nodded and turned back to the television.

We continued to talk for a while. I asked him to tell me about Sue and damn if he didn't talk on that one subject for thirty minutes. They had reconnected after she moved back, and he drove to the Rez to check out a bonfire. Some of the locals complained about the noise so he went down to tell them to keep it down. He found Seth drinking and decided to take him home to Sue rather than let him spend the night in jail. He had been right that going home was worse punishment than jail. They stayed in touch after that until dad finally got the nerve to ask her out. My cell phone ringing interrupted us. I answered it quickly.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella," Alice chirped at the other end. "Could you do me a huge, huge favor?" I laughed at her pleading tone.

"Probably, what's up?"

"So I decided I wanted to make my green bean casserole as a side dish. It's the only thing I really know how to make, because it's all you've ever taught me. I want to help, and to do that I need fresh garlic. I don't have fresh garlic. All Esme has is garlic salt and garlic powder. I found where she keeps the garlic cloves, but she's out. So I was wondering if you would be a doll and go to the store. I don't need that much, just two cloves. Well, you already know that since it's your recipe," she said all in one breath.

"Yes, Alice. I'll go to the store for you. Dad gave me his truck for the day. I'll leave in about ten minutes, so I should be there in about twenty-five to thirty minutes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You're welcome. Is that all you need?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

I hung up and told dad Alice's dilemma. He laughed and hugged me as I stood to walk out the door. I gathered my wallet and his keys before running to the truck. It was Forks however, and the rain wouldn't stop for those that ran. I was still wet by the time I got in the truck. I buckled my seat belt, then backed out slowly. I drove to the only store in Forks then ran inside. I made my way to the right aisle and picked up a head of garlic. I paid out and chatted with Sandy as I did. She had worked at the store for longer than I lived in Forks. She was always so nice. Once the garlic was bagged, I walked outside, and to my great relief, it was only drizzling lightly. I ambled to the truck slowly. I heard my name and looked over my shoulder. I froze mid step when I saw the long black hair pulled into a ponytail away from his dark bronze skin.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob yelled. I turned back around and walked quickly to the truck. "Bella! Do. Not. Walk away. From. Me." The venom in his voice made my blood run cold. I started jogging, but before I could reach the truck, I felt his hand clench around my upper arm. I stopped and was spun around as he jerked my arm. "I just want to talk."

"Let go, Jacob," I said. "You're hurting me."

"Are you going to listen to me?" I nodded. His grip loosened, but he didn't let go. "Bella, I miss you. I want you to give us another chance. We're perfect for each other." I closed my eyes to try to stave off the shivers.

"Jacob, please don't do this," I whispered. His grip tightened a bit.

"You never should have stopped taking my calls. Why would you do that?"

"How can you ask that after what you did?" His jaw clenched.

"What do mean? What are you talking about?"

"The night of the bonfire, Jacob. You…you…you raped me." His face turned angry, and his grip became too tight. "Please, stop. You're hurting me."

"I never _raped_ you. You wanted it."

"I did not. I told you to stop. I told you I didn't want it." He shook me hard. I felt the tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

"Don't lie, Bella. That's ridiculous."

"I did not agree to that. You forced me. Now, please let go. It hurts." I felt the tears fall.

"Don't be a bitch. You fucking asked for it. You begged me to."

"To hell I did." I was stunned when he slapped me so hard my vision blurred. I dropped the bag and grabbed my stinging cheek.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. Jacob and I both snapped our heads back toward the voice. Seth was walking toward us. I let out a sigh of relief. "Let her go, Black." His voice was cold and stern.

"This is none of your business, Seth," Jacob spat.

His grip had loosened while his focus was on Seth. I yanked my arm from his grip and turned to walk away. Before I got three steps, I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. I pulled my body forward to disentangle our limbs. I wasn't expecting him to wrench my arm backwards. I screamed and felt overwhelmingly nauseous as something popped out of place. I fell to my knees and vomited. My whole left arm felt numb. I turned in time to see Seth punch Jacob in the face.

I stood up and stumbled to the truck as fast as I could as I tried to ignore the pain. I could hear them both yelling at me, but I locked the door as soon as I got in and drove away, the garlic long forgotten. The road became blurry as my tears smeared my vision. I almost missed the turn off to the Cullen's. I drove slowly, the roughness of the driveway jarring my arm and increasing my discomfort. After what seemed like an eternity, the house came into view.

**Edward's POV**

"Buona notte, il mio angelo," I said before closing my cell phone. I sighed hoping what I said was okay.

I had really enjoyed feeling her that close to me. Even though it had caused a flashback, it still had been wonderful until that point. I didn't want to minimize what she had gone through, but I wanted to make her understand that what she felt, what was happening was natural. I didn't want her to get scared away from it just because she had a bad experience. I wanted her to understand that it was okay to feel that, feel wanted and beautiful and sexy and _God,_ it'd never felt that good before. I digress. The only way I knew how to do that was to keep her mind on the good part of the experience. Hopefully, I was doing the right thing.

I woke early the next morning and padded down to the kitchen. Mom was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She held it up in question, and I nodded. She poured a cup and added the sugar and milk. I smiled that she remembered how I took my coffee. We drank in silence until we both felt more awake. Dad joined us when we started our second cup. We all sat at the bar while dad and I read the paper. Mom got up to clean her coffee cup then came back to stand next to dad, a hand resting on his back.

"Sweetheart," she said. I looked up at her from my paper. "I gave Sue a tour yesterday, and Alice and Bella went with us. I saw Bella looking at your piano. She asked if I was the one that played."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell her you play?" I furrowed my eyebrows and thought back.

"I think I mentioned it once in passing. You know I haven't played in a while. I guess it just never came up again," I said with a shrug.

"I mentioned that your mother taught you to play. She seemed a bit stunned. Do you talk about your parents with her?"

"Not really." Dad looked up and tuned into the conversation. "You both know I'm okay with my past. I don't ignore it. I just don't always talk about it."

"Son," dad said. "I think this is something you need to discuss with Isabella. I know you don't intend to, but it could seem as if you're not sharing everything with her. She's shared a hell of a lot with you. She's trusted you with her most guarded secrets. Some people have bad experiences in Foster Care and with adoption. She may think you don't trust her with that part of you."

"That's not it at all," I said adamantly. "I trust her with all of me. I just don't resent my past."

"We know, sweetheart," mom said as she covered my hand with hers. "Now, let Bella know that." I nodded. They both stood up and gathered their jackets and umbrella. "We're going to visit Charles and Makenna. We should be back around noon. You know where the food is, and if there's anything you need, just give us a call."

"I got it, mom. I'm not thirteen anymore." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"I know. I love you. We'll see you later." I kissed her cheek and hugged dad.

I went into the living room and switched the television on for background noise while I finished reading the paper. I thought about what they had said. I hoped Bella didn't think I was hiding things from her. I wasn't. My parents' death had been hard, but it was a stage in my life. The group home had been bearable. It wasn't a joyous time in my life, but it wasn't horrible like the stories that people always told. Then Carlisle and Esme adopted me, and I gained a brother. They helped me with the grief and pain of losing my parents. Eventually, the past was the past. I missed my parents, but their memory didn't cause grief. I guess I could see their point. I would talk to her about it.

I looked over at the piano that sat quietly in the corner. I hadn't played in a long time. Inspiration hadn't come in a while. Well, that wasn't true. For the past two months, a melody had been running through my head. I laid the paper on the coffee table and walked over to the piano. I pulled out the sturdy bench and reverently lifted the cover. The sleek ivory and onyx keys gleamed from the overhead light. I tenderly lay my fingers on the cool keys. They rested underneath the pads of my fingers. I caressed it delicately before pressing ever so slightly on Middle C. The sound reverberated around the room in perfect pitch. Then, before I realized it, the sounds of "Für Elise" in A Minor filled the room.

The notes filled me, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. _It's been too long. _I continued to play even after the piece ended. It morphed into Fugue for Solo Guitar, BWV 1000 in A Minor. I had always found it especially soothing when played on the piano. From there I couldn't name which song came next. They flowed together, never ceasing. It could have been thirty minutes or three hours later when someone tapped on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned my head without stopping the music. Alice smiled at me.

"That's beautiful," she said. I smiled and nodded in thanks. "I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know we're about to start cooking. I called Bella and asked her to pick something up from the store. She should be here in about half an hour." I nodded again and turned back to the piano with a smile. I couldn't wait for her to get here. I wanted to play for her.

I must have been playing for hours. Mom and dad left around 7:30 that morning, and they had already started cooking lunch. As the song came to a close, I started picking at the melody that had been playing in my head. I heard Emmett yell that he saw a truck coming up the driveway. It had to be Bella. I bet she had borrowed her dad's truck. I let the notes trail off and stood from the bench. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch. She smiled and complimented my playing but was drowned out by Emmett's yell.

"EDWARD!" his panicked voice yelled.

I immediately ran for the door. He beat me to it since he was closer and threw it open. When I breached the door, I stopped at what I saw. Bella was swaying as she walked from the truck. Her face was red, tears streaming from her cheeks, and scrunched in pain. She was walking tenderly and holding her left arm to her body. As I hit the first step, she stumbled and fell. She screamed as she fell on her right side. I jumped the rest of the stairs and ran to her side. Emmett was right in front of me. I dropped to my knees and saw her shoulder. It looked square and was clearly dislocated.

"I tried," she said through gasps. "Too tight but wouldn't listen and hurt with yank. Said no. Didn't know was just-"

"Shhh," I soothed as I ran a hand over her hair and wiped away her tears.

"Bellaboo," Emmett said. She turned to look at him. "Your shoulder is dislocated. I need to put it back into place."

I looked up as an old Camaro drove into view. The man driving threw the car into park and got out. I had never seen him before but knew immediately who he was. Bella had mentioned that Jacob was Quileute. I had met a few people from the reservation while I was here visiting and knew by the bronzed skin and jet-black hair it was _him_. _How dare he follow her. How dare he do anything to her. _I stood between him and Bella. I knew Emmett would take care of her. I was going to guarantee he didn't get anywhere near her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with as much venom in my voice I could manage. Bella's cries didn't lessen.

"I followed her from the store," the man answered his eyes never leaving Bella. I moved to block his view, and he looked up at me. "I stopped Jacob, but she got in the truck and drove off before I could stop her. I was worried she would get into an accident. Her shoulder needs to be set. Please," he took a step closer. "I'm an EMT. Let me help her." He wasn't Jacob. I knelt back down and took her right hand into mine.

"So am I, and my brother's a paramedic. We can handle this." I helped Emmett pull her up into a sitting position.

"Seth?" Bella choked out. She was looking at the stranger.

"It's me Bells," he said as he walked forward hesitantly.

"Edward," I heard Rosalie and turned toward her. "I called your dad. They're less than five minutes away. I told him I think it's a dislocated shoulder. He wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over to me.

"It's a posterior dislocation. It's been about…" I looked up at Seth.

"Ten," he answered without question.

"…ten minutes. She's in a lot of pain. We need to get it reset, but we're going to need meds."

"I have cyclobenzaprine upstairs in my safe. I'm pulling into the driveway now. Get her inside and on the couch. We'll give her the muscle relaxant then we'll reposition the ball."

"Baby, we're going to get you inside." She was still crying.

"It hurts Edward. It hurts so badly," she said between sobs.

"I know. We're going to fix it. Just give us a little bit of time." Emmett grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. We walked her into the house. Seth followed.

When we lowered her slowly to the couch, mom and dad came in the front door. Dad went straight upstairs while mom came over to Bella. She sat down next to her and whispered in her ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it seemed to be calming her. Dad returned fairly quickly. Mom went into the kitchen and hurried back with a glass of water. He gave her 200 mg. I helped her with the glass, her hand shaking so severely she couldn't hold it steady. It didn't take long for the relaxant to take effect. Mom continued to whisper something to her, and her sobs quieted even further. Dad probed her shoulder a bit then up and down her arm. She winced and whimpered every once in a while. I sat on the coffee table holding her hand in mine.

"Isabella, I need to reposition your shoulder," dad told her gently. Her eyes grew wide in fear. I stood and bent forward to be directly in front of her face. She looked at me, the tears still falling.

"I know you're scared, and that's perfectly acceptable," I said softly as I brushed the tears from her face. "But I also know you're in a lot of pain. Your shoulder needs to be put back into place. When that happens, it's going to relieve the pressure and pain. I know this is scary, but I'm right here. You're not alone. It'll be okay." She took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. Dad positioned his hands on her arm. Bella looked around the room when her eyes fell on Seth.

"You punched him," she said. "I saw it."

"I did," Seth said with a chuckle.

"Is your hand okay?" He smiled wryly and flexed his fingers.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. I should-" she screamed as dad popped her arm back into place. After a few pants, her body went limp. I stopped her from falling over and lay her down carefully.

"I want to know what happened," I told Seth.

"She just passed out from the pain," Emmet told Rosalie as I laid Bella down on the couch. "She's going to be okay. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up."

I went to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under warm water. I returned to the living room and wiped her face clear. Mom sat on the arm of the couch and stroked Bella's hair. Jasper sat in the armchair with Alice on his lap. Rosalie went to turn everything off in the kitchen, and Emmett stood by Seth with his arms crossed. I motioned Seth to the empty armchair and turned back to Bella. I wiped away the tears that were still appearing from her eyes.

"What happened, and who are you?" Emmett asked in his 'no-bullshitting' voice.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he answered. "Sue is my mom." It clicked then. Bella had mentioned him before and a sister if I remembered correctly. "Bella and I have known each other for a few years now.

"I was at the store when I heard some yelling. I looked over to see Jacob slap her." My hands clenched into fists. "I yelled at him to let her go. It was enough of a distraction to get him to loosen his grip on her arm. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back." I felt sick to my stomach. Alice gasped next to me, and Jasper pulled her up into a hug. "We got into a bit of a scuffle. While we were fighting, Bella got in her truck. I followed her because I was worried she would get into an accident. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"We need to call Charlie," Jasper said. "There's a witness. He won't get away with it this time."

"I'll call," I said. Alice handed me Bella's cell phone, and I found her dad's house number. He picked up on the second ring. "Chief Swan, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hey Edward," he answered. "Please, call me Charlie."

"I, uh. I need you to come over."

"Is everything okay?" I paused.

"No. No it's not." He rushed to answer.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead without a goodbye. I hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table.

We sat around the living room in silence. What do you say when your girlfriend is _attacked _by her abusive ex-boyfriend? Seth had asked to stay. He wanted to make sure Bella was okay before he went to find Jacob. I sat on the floor next to Bella and held her hand. I wanted her to know she was safe when she woke up. Not five minutes had passed when the door began to open. I stood up so that Chief Sw-Charlie would have room next to his daughter. He was going to be upset and need to see her himself to assure himself she was okay.

"Bella?" he asked softly. He ran a hand over her hair. "Bells?" He let out a shaky breath. "What happened?"

"It was Jacob," Seth said. Charlie whipped around.

"Seth, what are you doing here? Never mind. What do you mean it was Jacob?"

"I was at the store. I heard yelling, and when I looked over, I saw Jacob hurting her. I yelled at him, but he managed to dislocate her shoulder."

"How the hell did he manage that?" He sat on the edge of the couch her hand still in his. I moved to sit at her feet and pulled her legs into my lap. I needed to touch her, even if just to reassure myself.

"I distracted him, and she pulled away. When he realized what she was doing, he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her back. I pulled him away, and while we were struggling, she drove away. I followed her here, because I was worried she would hurt herself. She shouldn't have been driving." Charlie closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Charlie," dad said, and Charlie looked up. "Can I check Bella? I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Sure, sure. Of course." He stood up so dad would have room. He paced between the door and couch before pulling out his cell phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but he spoke a bit loudly. "Lois, who's at the station right now?...Okay, could I speak with him?...Hey, Bryan it's Charlie…I need you to make an arrest for me…Jacob Black…Yes, I'm sure…Assault and battery…My little girl." His voice was strained when he said that. "Call me when you have him." He hung up the phone and returned back to Bella's side since dad finished examining her. He looked at dad expectantly.

"She seems to be fine," he answered with a smile. "She's going to be sore and probably in a lot of pain, but nothing feels broken. When she wakes I have some pain medication for her, and we need to get her in a shoulder immobilizer."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"What's next, Charlie?" Seth asked.

"I need to start filling out paperwork, and someone will need to interview you, get your statement."

"Why don't we go down to the station and do that?" He stood up and waited for Charlie. He looked back at Bella.

"I don't want to leave her. She may need me."

"She needs you to do everything you can to get him behind bars. She'll feel safer when he can't reach her." Seth lowered his voice. "This will protect her, Charlie." Those were the magic words.

"Okay." He stood up after kissing her forehead. "Follow me to the station." He hesitated as he looked back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said to him. He looked at me for a moment. "I'm not going to leave her side. I'll keep her safe for you. I promise." I saw something shift in his eyes before he nodded and walked out. I moved back to her side and picked up her hand.

Dad sat a pill bottle and glass of water on the coffee table. I looked over to see the label. Vicodin. I heard the television turn on, but kept watch over Bella. Seeing her hurt, and at the hands of that bastard, made me ill. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it. She deserved to be handled with the gentlest touch, the softest caresses, and the upmost care and love. My heart swelled at that thought. _God. _She was more than any man could ask for, and she chose me. I don't know what I did to get her, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

It was about thirty minutes later when she started to stir. I held her hand in my left one and stroked her cheek with my free one. Her eyes fluttered lightly then she groaned and gasped. I waited for her to gain her bearings. Her breathing was fast and unsteady; her whole body tensed. She scanned the room quickly, eyes darting in every direction. Finally, her eyes settled on mine, and I smiled. She calmed a bit. I could see in her eyes when the pain registered. Her right hand shot up to touch her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked as a tear leaked onto her face. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"You had a dislocated shoulder," I answered. Everyone was listening at this point. Mom and dad had pulled chairs into the living room so they could stay with her as well. "Dad had to pop it back into place. You passed out after that." She froze then began to shake.

"He-I-He said-I tried-" I stopped her by placing a finger over her lips.

"We know." She looked at me confused. "Seth followed you here to make sure you were okay. He told us what he saw. I called your dad, and he came over." She looked around the room for him. "He and Seth went to the station. There's paperwork to be filled out. He'll be back as soon as he can."

"He told me he wanted me back." She whispered, and I clenched my jaw. "He told me it wasn't rape. He said I wanted it, that I asked for it, _begged _for it. I didn't Edward." She rushed to defend herself. "I never did that. I never begged. I never asked for it. I told him no. I told him no. I told him I didn't-"

"Shh, shh, shh." I tried to hush her, get her to calm down. "I know, love. I believe you. There's no need to defend yourself. We know you wouldn't do anything like that." I continued to stroke her cheek. There was an angry red mark that looked like it would probably bruise.

"It hurts." Her face was set in a grimace. I reached for the bottle and glass of water.

"I have some medicine for you to take. It'll help with the pain. I need you to sit up though." Emmett came over and propped her up. He sat behind her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Is anything else hurting, Bellaboo?" he asked. She slumped back against his chest.

"My cheek hurts and my knees. I fell pretty hard on them twice," she answered. I handed her one pill and the glass of water. I didn't know her tolerance for narcotics so I wanted to err on the side of caution.

"Lay back down and rest. We'll take care of you." He laid her back down gently. We waited a few minutes while the medicine began to take effect. She was a lightweight. Within five minutes, she was giggling at nothing. Her body had relaxed, and her eyes became glazed over. "I can't get to her knees in these jeans. Mom, do you have some sweats she can wear?"

"Yes," she answered and stood up. "Rosalie, Alice, and I will help her change, and she'll rest in mine and Carlisle's room. It'll be more comfortable and still close by."

"Love, did you hear mom?" I asked. She smiled at me sublimely and nodded.

"You're going to make a great doctor, Edward," she said as she patted my cheek. "You'll be just like your dad; so will Emmett. All the nurses and patients' mothers are going to have trouble staying on track." I heard Alice giggle and looked up in time to see her cover her mouth. Bella heard and giggled along with her. "Honestly, baby. Your little patients are going to love you."

"What does she mean?" my mom asked while trying to hold in a smirk.

"You should tell them. They deserve to know."

"What do we deserve to know?" dad asked. I sighed heavily.

"Let me carry her to the bedroom. When mom comes back in, I'll let you know."

I picked her up lightly and walked to my parents' bedroom. I laid her gently on the bed. She already looked close to passing out again. I had to chuckle at that. _It's a good thing I only gave her one pill instead of the standard two._ She grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I sat down next to her and leaned down. She let out a long breath before talking.

"I feel funny," she said then started giggling.

"I know. Mom's going to help you get changed. We'll look at your knees and clean up any scrapes, then you'll be able to go back to sleep."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for being here, for caring, for protecting me. You mean so much to me."

"You mean so much to me too, and Bella, I'd do anything for you." Mom walked over with a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt. "I'm going to go back to the living room so you can change."

"Okay. Be sure to tell them about the three Dr. Cullens," she said in what she thought was a whisper. Mom couldn't hold in her giggle. I stepped out of the room and shut the door. I took a seat on the couch next to my father. Mom came out less than a minute later.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No. Bella insisted I come out here for your news," she answered with a smirk. "So, what is this news?" I scooted over so she could sit next to me.

"I was waiting till dinner tonight to tell you, but since she insists; I applied to UW's Med School. I always knew I wanted to go into the medical field. Because of Tanya, I thought I wanted to be an oncologist. After she died…I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Emmett and Jasper got up and left the room when Alice yelled that Bella was dressed. I appreciated they would let me talk in private. "I thought if she couldn't be saved, what good would becoming an oncologist do.

"I know that's not the right attitude, but at the time, it's all I could feel." I clasped my hands in my lap. "Bella and I had been talking about her writing. She's so talented mom. You would love some of her work. As you know, she's a teacher as well. We talked about why she was teaching, what she really wanted to do, that kind of stuff.

"She turned it back on me, wanted to know what I truly wanted. I've always wanted to be a doctor like you dad." I looked up to see him smiling brightly. "I wanted to be a pediatrician. Tanya's cancer got me so off course. Anyway, I decided to apply so the option was there. I was accepted. Two weeks ago, I decided to go. I'll start classes with Emmett in the fall." Before I could take another breath, mom pulled me into a tight hug. After a stunned moment, I hugged her back.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, and I could hear tears in her voice. "I'm so very proud of you." She pulled back and caught my face between her hands. "I truly am. I always thought you would follow in your father's footsteps. Bella was right. You're going to make a great doctor."

"Son," dad said. I turned to look at him and could see moisture in his eyes. "Is this what you want?"

"It's what I always wanted," I answered truthfully.

"Then I'm very proud of you. You've always had a way with kids. This is perfect. It really is." I nodded. "Is something wrong? You don't look completely happy about this."

"I am happy. I really am. I just…" He smiled at me encouragingly. "I'm worried about what this will do to Bella. I remember the stories you and mom always told us about your days in Med School. It's hard. I'll be spending hours at the library, and once we get into a hospital, the hours will be even longer. She deserves someone that's going to be there, be stable. I won't be able to give her that."

I trailed off at the end. That's why it had taken me two weeks to make a decision. I worried about what this would do to our relationship. Then once I made the decision, I kept putting off telling everyone. That would make it real. That would mean I was really doing this to her, flaking out on her."

"You love her," I heard mom say. It was more of a statement than a question. I looked over at her curiously. "You're thinking long term. You're thinking more about how this will affect her than you." She smiled softly. "You love her."

"I love her," I confirmed.

The words rolled off my tongue with an ease I never thought possible. The truth of it hit me full force. _I love her. I love her. I love her. _A smile slowly spread across my face. I felt like it had snuck up on me. I felt something very strong for her from the first moment we met. I didn't expect I'd ever fall in love with someone in less than three month, but Bella was special. She was kind, caring, and selfless to a fault. She was passionate about whatever she chose to pursue. I loved that she was just as happy sitting on the couch watching a movie as when she was seeing Disney World for the first time. I loved that she made me want to be more- a better man.

She challenged me in ways no one else had, not even Tanya. And if that wasn't enough to convince me, I only had to listen to my body. When she would smile at me or just stand near, my heart raced. When she looked at me with pride in her eyes, my heart would swell. Sometimes just being with her made my chest so tight; it felt like there wasn't enough room to hold everything in. I was brought out of my reverie by mom's giggle.

"My baby's in love," she said with amusement. I blushed and looked down. "Oh, don't do that. Embrace it."

"I do love her, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about what this will do to her."

"Edward," dad started, "you have to talk to her. You're in this together. You should talk about your fears with her. She deserves to know. If you start to pull away because you're worried about her and she doesn't know your fears, she'll think you're pulling away because of something she's done.

"She's an adult, son. She's perfectly capable of making decisions. It's her decision to be with you and support you in your endeavors."

"You're right," I finally accented. "I just don't want to lose her."

"I don't think that's something you have to worry about," mom said and patted my arm. "If she's not in love with you already, she's damn close." I gaped at her. Only twice in my life had I ever heard a curse word leave her mouth. She laughed at my expression. "Sweetheart, it's true." It took me a moment to recover.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

**AN: Y'all are amazing. There were 25 reviews for last chapter!!!! ****Well, a Jacob interaction was bound to happen. Forks isn't that big after all. It could have been worse, so thank goodness for Seth. Are you glad Edward finally told his parents about Med School? He finally admits he loves her! It's kinda been expected. He's pretty transparent. Now, when will he tell Bella?**

**Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**


	28. 27: Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 27: Breaking Point**_

**Edward's POV**

I went back to the bedroom once Rosalie and Alice emerged. Emmett had offered to gather the supplies. Bella was lying still, peacefully slumbering. She was wearing one of my old station t-shirts I didn't know mom had, and a pair of my sweatpants that were too large for her petite frame. She looked beautiful. I loved seeing her in my clothes, and I could just picture the back of the shirt with 'Cullen' in big yellow block letters. I smiled at the image. My gaze was drawn to her face when I heard a small sigh escape her lips. Her face was relaxed for once. That silky chocolate hair was splayed on the pillow making it look like a halo. My angel.

I heard Emmett walk into the room and moved to sit next to her legs. Emmett sat on the other side, and we lifted the legs of the sweatpants above her knees. Even though she was wearing jeans, there were some deep scratches meaning she had to have fallen hard. I took one of the antiseptic wipes and gently cleaned the scratches. She whined in protest and shifted a bit. I'm sure the alcohol stung. I rubbed her calf and blew on the scrape to ease the burn. Once her knees were cleaned and had antibiotic ointment, we lightly bandaged them.

Emmett stood and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. My whole family was taken with her. I smiled as I gently pulled the sweatpants over her knees. She shivered a bit, rolled onto her side, and curled into a ball. With her back to me, I could see my name plastered on her back and smiled. I pulled the covers back and lifted her a little to slide them all the way down. I pulled them over her body and tucked them underneath her. The neck of my t-shirt was large on her. I pulled it back to look at her shoulder. There was a large bruise already forming causing my anger to resurface.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips before going back into the living room. Everyone except mom was in the living room watching television. I heard the sound of clanking pots and walked into the kitchen. She was hustling around pulling food from the cabinets. Her face was blank, her movements methodic. I watched as she set all the cookware out then started chopping vegetables. She must not have noticed my entrance for she never looked up. I waited a moment not wanting to startle her. When a lone tear fell down her face, I cleared my throat.

"Oh," she squeaked as she dropped her knife, and it clattered on the granite countertop. She turned around quickly and busied herself with something. "I didn't see you. I'm sorry. What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"How are you?" I asked quietly. I knew this would bring back memories, maybe open old wounds.

"I'm fine." Her voice was cheery, but you could tell it was forced.

"Mom, you don't have to put up a front." She turned back around and smiled at me as she returned to her chopping. I walked over and pulled the knife from her hand. She looked up at me with her wall in place. I grabbed her hands and whispered, "It's okay." I watched as her face fell in resignation before tears gathered in her eyes. "Do you want me to get dad?" She nodded. I kissed her on the forehead before walking back to the living room. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mom needs you." He looked up at me with a sad smile.

"I was wondering how long she would hold out," he said as he sighed and stood to go comfort her. I looked at Emmett and he stared back with a sad look on his face. He stood and walked to the back patio. Rosalie looked in his direction confusedly.

"Go." She looked at me for a moment then got up to follow him. I sat down on the couch with Jasper and Alice.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"It will be. Esme and Bella have similar histories. This whole thing opened some old wounds." I leaned back against the couch.

"Do you think she'd want to talk about it?" He sounded so concerned, and I smiled at the sentiment.

"Carlisle's good at handling this situation, and if that's not enough, she'll just make an appointment with her psychologist." He nodded looking reassured.

"Good. I'm glad she has someone. I don't mean to imply that your dad's not enough. I just-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand the importance of therapists, trust me."

We turned back to watch television. I thought about the day's events and the hurt women in my life. Mom still struggled with her self-worth and self-esteem even after twenty-five years. I always thought Esme was one of the strongest, most caring, and beautiful inside and out women, I had ever known, but everyone has their moments of weakness. Every time I thought of her first marriage, I could feel my blood boil. She didn't deserve any of that. Now that Bella was in my life, I was getting a glimpse at what Esme had endured. On the flip side, having my mom gave me an idea of what Bella would endure for the rest of her life.

"Jazzy, do you want something to drink?" Alice asked. I looked over to see her looking at him intently. He smiled at her.

"Water would be great," he answered. "And thank you."

"No problem. How about you, Edward? Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." She stood up and kissed his forehead before dancing away. He sat forward on the couch as turned toward me.

"How are you doing?" His voice was calming and questioning, but I didn't feel attacked or pressured.

"I'm fine." The answer wasn't anywhere near true. I just didn't know how I felt.

"You don't have to talk to me. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to talk about your role in everything. Bella, and you mom, are not the only ones affected by this. You're a very crucial element in the situation. It's okay to be out of sorts." He leaned back, but kept his serene eyes on me.

"I'm angry that he got to her. I'm worried that this is going to be bad for mom. I hurt for Bella. I feel bad for Charlie. You can tell he really cares for and loves her, and he seems so lost with what to do." I sat back and pulled my ankle to rest on my knee.

"Those are valid things to worry about, but I want you to tell me about you. How do you feel for _you_?" I thought about what he said._ What do I feel?_

"I'm angry."

"What about?"

"I'm angry that Jacob caused Bella to be so withdrawn and reserved. I should be able to take her to a concert, to the zoo, and out dancing. Because of him, though, I have to plan dates that are private or at least not in crowded places." Finally talking about it felt like such a relief that I kept going. "I should be able to hold her tight and her know it's because I can't get her close enough instead of thinking I'm trying to hurt her. She should be able to kiss me with her eyes closed and know it's _me._ I should be able to lo…care for her and her know she's worth it, but I can't do any of that because of him. He took the chance of normalcy from us, and I'll always hate him for it.

"I'm hurt that she pulls away. Then I feel guilty for even thinking that. She's been through so much and has come so far. Who am I to feel anything negative when she's lived with what she has for so long?" I trailed off at the end feeling that familiar guilt creep in. I looked over at Jasper. He was watching me calmly, but there was no judgment in his eyes.

"It's perfectly normal and healthy to feel affected by what is going on. You _are_ dealing with things you wouldn't normally have to. You _are_ entitled to feel angry and hurt. What matters is what you do with it. If you shove her into an uncomfortable situation or force her to do something she's not ready for, then that's when things aren't okay."

"I would never do that," I told him. He should know that.

"I know," he reassured me. "I'm not saying you do. I know better. I'm just saying, if you start doing that, then things are wrong. Until then you're doing great. Just be sure to voice your feelings. It will help them not eat away at you."

"Maybe." I turned back to the television to watch and think about what he said.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Mom and dad went to the hospital to get a shoulder immobilizer, Emmett and Rosalie spent the day on the back deck, Jasper and Alice alternated between the living room and their bedroom balcony, and I floated between the piano and my parent's room where Bella slept peacefully. Dad and I fashioned the brace onto her while she slept. She woke a few hours after taking the first Vicodin. She asked to take some ibuprofen in hopes it would not knock her unconscious again. She joined me in the living room while we waited for Charlie to return.

He finally returned around 7:00 that afternoon. Bryan, one of his officers, picked up Jacob at his garage. After figuring out Seth would testify against him, Jacob decided to plead guilty. He knew his chances were slim to none if he pled any other way. He was currently being held in the jail.

Charlie had gone to La Push to talk with Billy. He wanted to let him know what was going on. He also wanted to tell Billy what Bella had said about Jacob. Billy wanted to deny it but had heard rumors from around the Rez. He also had suspicions that Jacob was hitting Leah when they were together. Bella looked relieved that her dad and Billy's friendship didn't seem to be negatively affected by everything.

Charlie explained that the trial, or rather sentencing since he was pleading guilty, would happen quickly, within the next month. Bella would need to be present for the proceedings. Mom had already called Makenna, her friend she had visited earlier in the day. Makenna was a prosecutor and agreed to represent Bella in court. She came to the house about ten minutes after Charlie arrived. Makenna said she would be seeking compensatory damages and punitive damages. She had a good feeling that Bella could get a lot of money out of the deal.

I watched Bella as she absorbed everything that was being said. I could tell the moment things became too much for her. Makenna was talking about how Jacob's lawyer would want to settle outside of court. He would take one look at Seth's statement and know there was more than just this one attack. Makenna told Bella she could talk about the past abuse and the truth would get her a larger amount of money. Bella scrunched her eyes and began to shake slightly. Her breathing sped up, and I could see her pulse speed up by the vein in her neck. It was too much too soon.

I scooped her into my arms and walked toward the back porch. Makenna, Charlie, and mom began to protest, but I silenced them with a short, sharp, "No." I counted her breaths in a whisper close to her ear. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the door open, but I did. Then I shut the door behind us before sitting down with her in my lap. I rubbed her back and kissed her temple as she calmed down. I heard to door open and was about to get very angry before I saw Jasper in my periphery. He walked to us and wrapped a blanket around Bella. The rain had returned and chilled the air. I smiled in thanks, which he returned. He kissed the crown of her head before walking back inside. I knew he would fend off everyone.

It took less than a minute for her to calm. We stayed sitting on the porch for probably twenty minutes. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. She just needed time to calm down, process, and decompress. She didn't need any words. They would be hollow anyway. I just stayed with her, comforted her. She told me when she was ready to go back in. I questioned her with my eyes and watched the battle in hers. She finally nodded while letting out a heavy breath. She stood up, and I walked with her pulled against me back into the living room.

Makenna had left and said she would return the next day. Everyone had dispersed throughout the house except my parents and Charlie. He looked at me with thanks then shifted his eyes to Bella. She smiled at him weakly and explained that things were too overwhelming. He apologized looking repented. I knew he only wanted to do everything he could to do right by her.

The following three weeks were stressed and wearing. We returned to Seattle the day following the assault. Makenna talked with Bella on the phone while putting the case together. Bella became withdrawn every time she spoke with her. She pulled into herself and didn't want to talk about the phone conversations or the upcoming trial. I could tell her therapy sessions weren't going well either. She still didn't talk to me about them and Jasper certainly didn't share anything about them, but you could see his frustration, and sometimes he just looked lost.

Her physical therapy had begun the week we returned. Alice and I alternated dropping her off and picking her up. She looked resigned when I dropped her off and completely spent when I picked her up. She'd climb into the Volvo, wearily buckle her seatbelt, and lay her head on the window for the remainder of the ride. I would usually take her to dinner or cook for her before she sequestered herself in her room for the rest of the evening and night.

I didn't know what she did during the day. She had taken four weeks medical leave from Mansfield Prep rather begrudgingly. It took a lot of convincing from Charlie and Carlisle, but she finally conceded. Jasper had also spoken with Katelynn. She had returned the edited manuscript to Bella with a note saying it was the last step to graduation. With all her past papers and projects combined, plus the edited novel, she would receive her Masters. Bella hadn't looked at Katelynn's notes once.

Everyone was growing increasingly worried. Rosalie said she stayed in her room whenever she was home. She said someone needed to ask her about the upcoming trial, but most of us thought it was best left alone. She shouldn't have to worry about that before she needed to. Jasper mentioned he was seeking advice from colleagues, Alice couldn't get her to do anything, and I couldn't get her to talk about anything. I'd never seen anyone this withdrawn, detached. I called mom and asked for her advice. She just told me not to push Bella and be ready for the floodgates to open. That worried me. I wanted to help Bella work through this before it came to a head, but it didn't seem like it would happen that way. I tried to prepare, but I couldn't have been for what was to come.

On Sunday, the day before the trial, Makenna called to finalize everything. Bella had been able to remove her shoulder immobilizer the day before. I was with Bella cooking her dinner at her apartment while she sat in the living room. I could tell it was Makenna by the way her voice became clipped and strained. I was plating the eggs and bacon and about to check the biscuits, it was the first time she had requested anything specific to eat since the assault, when she yelled, "No!" I sat everything down and walked towards the living room to check on her.

"I told you no," she hissed into the phone. "I will not agree to that. Stop trying to coerce me into doing that. I won't, and if you keep this up, I'll drop all charges and walk away."

"Bella?" I asked softly, worried about what she had said. _She wouldn't drop charges, would she?_ She looked over at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," she spoke into the phone again. "To hell I will. I've been forced to do too many things in my life. I won't let some snarky bitch run my life and make one of the most vital decisions in my life. Screw. You." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I stood there for a moment gaping at her in astonishment. That is until she snapped her phone shut then hurled it across the room.

It hit a vase full of flowers Emmett had gotten Rosalie a few days before. The vase fell over and shattered when it hit the floor. Glass, water, and flowers scattered. Her phone lay in pieces in the water. She didn't look remorseful, and as I watched her closer I could see her anger grow. I heard Rosalie's bedroom door open before she appeared at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked looking completely confused. Bella screamed before she picked up the television remote and threw it too. It made contact with a painting above the television and the glass cracked before the whole frame fell to the ground as she grabbed her injured shoulder. I walked over and went to pull her into me in hopes it would keep her from destroying anything else.

"No!" she shouted as she stepped away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as I dropped my arms back to my side.

"I'm pissed. That's what's going on." She cradled her shoulder as she huffed in anger.

"Why are you pissed?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then what do you want?" Rosalie asked calmly. I was surprised she wasn't more angry about what was happening. She was usually a hothead when it came to her stuff. Bella snorted.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"We care about you. We just want you to be happy," I answered confused.

"You don't know what I want."

"Then tell me. I'll do anything I can." She walked up to me and jammed her finger in my chest.

"You don't care what I want. Nobody does. Nobody asked what I wanted. No one gave me a choice."

"I told you this would happen," I heard Rosalie mutter. "I tried to warn you."

"I do care about you and what you want. Tell me Bella. Talk to me. I'll do whatever I can to help you. I promise."

"No." She hit me in the chest, but her hurt shoulder meant there was little power behind it so I let her. I could take this and not break, unlike everything glass around the apartment. "You never asked what I wanted." She hit me again. "You never talked about what's happening." She hit me again, and her voice became clogged with tears. "You were supposed to be there for me. You were supposed to make sure I was heard. I trusted you to take care of me." She continued to weakly hit my chest each blow making my heart constrict in guilt. "No one asked what I wanted." She fell forward into my chest and clutched at me tightly. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her. "He hurt me," she said between sobs.

"I know," I said my voice thick with my own tears. I tightened my arms around her.

"He hurt me again. He wasn't supposed to be able to hurt me anymore."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Her knees gave out. I picked her up and sat on the couch with her in my lap. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I felt the couch sink next to me and looked over to see Rosalie with a box of Kleenex.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She buried her face in my chest her body still shaking violently.

"You didn't deserve this. You never did anything to deserve any of this. I'm so sorry, Bella."

We sat there for the next thirty minutes while Bella cried. Rosalie sat silent and rubbed her back while I rubbed her arms. I had asked Rosalie to turn the oven off earlier. She also put everything up since Bella wasn't ready to eat. My phone buzzed in my pocket three times. Bella finally calmed down and her sobs turned to hiccups. Rosalie dried her eyes and handed her a glass of water. After all the tears she had shed, I was sure she was dehydrated. Her hands were still shaking as she drank, but the full body shakes had subsided. She took a deep, shuddering breath before turning to us.

"I'm sorry," she said hoarsely, her voice strained from all the crying.

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be sorry for," Rosalie said as she brushed her hair off her forehead.

"She's right," I echoed.

"But I hit you." Her cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. "That's inexcusable."

"It was better than throwing and breaking things. Plus, I hate to break it to you, but you didn't do a bit of damage. There's not much power behind that swing." We all chuckled, and I was glad to see the tension break and a small smile cross her face. She fell silent for a moment.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the phone call?" I asked. She nodded and looked down at her lap before beginning to talk.

"It was Makenna. She wanted to talk about tomorrow. She was telling me what I needed to wear, what I needed to say. She's been refusing to tell me what she's seeking when he gets convicted. She said I 'didn't need to worry about it.' She finally told me today." She paused.

"Is that what made you mad?" She nodded. "What did she say?"

"She's seeking compensatory damages and punitive damages. It's an insanely large amount of money. She also wants him to be sent to jail and is seeking the maximum amount of time." It sounded reasonable to me. He should pay, figuratively and literally, for what he did.

"Is that not what you want?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean…I want him to pay for the physical therapy and doctor's visits I've had because of the dislocation, but I don't want more than that. I don't want him to go to jail. Billy needs him. Jacob takes care of things around the house and takes care of Billy.

"I don't think he should go scot free though. I think he should be required to take an anger management class. I also want him to see a therapist. He has issues, and I really think if he worked through them he'd be fine. He's not a bad guy if you get passed all the issues." Honestly, I was floored. I never expected this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have thought about this a lot. Things didn't just happen yesterday. I've had three years to think about it."

"Then let's call Makenna and tell her."

"I told her I didn't want what she wanted. She said I wasn't thinking clearly and that Jacob still had a hold of me in a way. She said I couldn't think without the 'delusional Jacob' being the one I remember. I don't want to speak to her." I could feel my anger rising. Makenna had no right to say that.

"Do you want me to talk to her? I could call mom and she could talk to Makenna."

"I can feel you shaking. Let Esme handle it. Do you think she would mind?"

"Of course not, love. I'll call her. Why don't you go splash some water on your face. It'll make you feel better." She got off my lap and shuffled to her room. I pulled my phone from my pocket to find those three missed calls were from mom. I called her back without listening to the voicemails.

"Edward, what's going on?" she answered the phone without greeting. "Makenna called worried about Bella. She said Bella used some very colorful language with her." I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked to the kitchen.

"Makenna really upset Bella. She threatened to drop all charges if Makenna didn't stop trying to make her do things. She hasn't been asking Bella what she wants, nobody has really." I said the last part in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't been talking to her about Jacob and the trial. We've been avoiding the subject, thinking we shouldn't bother her with it. Apparently, Makenna hasn't been telling her everything either. She called today to talk with Bella about tomorrow. She was telling Bella what to do, not giving her a choice in anything.

"Bella got angry when Makenna told her what she was seeking during sentencing. It wasn't what Bella wanted. I guess they got into an argument. Then Makenna told her she wasn't thinking clearly because Jacob still had a hold on her." Mom gasped.

"She said that?"

I spent the next few minutes telling mom exactly what Bella had told me. Mom said she would call Makenna and see what she could do. I thanked her before going back into the living room. Rosalie was talking to Bella quietly so I went into the kitchen. I cleaned up my mess from earlier and made some eggs for Bella. She may not be hungry, but she needed to eat something. Once they were plated, I carried them to the living room. She took them with a small smile and picked at the food. Rosalie stayed silent but continued to rub Bella's back.

"I talked to Esme," I hedged. She didn't tense so I continued. "She's going to call Makenna. If she doesn't agree to seek what you want, mom is going to call Maggie, another attorney friend of hers, to see if she'll take the case." She stopped eating and looked up at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

She leaned against me and continued to pick at her food. Once she was finished, Rosalie took her plate to the kitchen and she curled up against me. I placed an arm around her shoulders as she sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't five minutes later that her breathing evened and she fell into a deep sleep. She looked so vulnerable and small in that instant, but so peaceful and beautiful too. I leaned close and whispered my love to her wishing I could say it when she was conscious of it. I watched her sleep as I had done many times in the past weeks.

There were some nights she wouldn't be left alone. She would cling to me, and if I wasn't there, she'd cling to Rose. Her nightmares were back with a vengeance. Our presence seemed to keep them at bay, or we were there to calm her when she woke screaming. At least, I never stayed longer than a few hours. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down lightly and went back to the living room.

I walked over to where the vase had been destroyed. I picked up her phone first and took it apart laying each piece on the coffee table. Maybe when it dried out it would still work. I picked up the bigger glass shards careful not to cut myself. Rosalie appeared next to me and held out a grocery bag. I thanked her and placed the pieces inside. She helped me pick up what was left of the vase. She left to get a broom and mop to clean the glass shards too small to pick up and then the water. I picked the picture up from behind the television. The glass and frame would need replacing since both had cracked. I placed it on the coffee table next to her phone.

"Everything's going to be okay," Rosalie said as she placed her hand on my shoulder in a rare show of affection.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You brother and I can get through anything because we love each other." I looked up and she smiled at me. "Bella feels the same way about you. That's how I know it will be okay, because Em and I would be okay."

"You don't know if she loves me. It's only been a little over three months."

"I've been with Em less than that, and I love him. Time is just a number. It doesn't define a feeling. Do you love her?" I looked at her trying to gage whether or not to tell her. "You don't have to answer. I know you do. She loves you too. She doesn't have to say it for me to see it."

"I hope you're right." She giggled and slapped my back.

"I'll take care of everything in here. We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep. She's going to need you to be there 100%. Go say goodbye."

I walked into her room and knelt next to her bed. She had turned onto her side and curled into herself. I pulled her hand into mine. There was a small crease between her eyebrows so I smoothed it with my thumb. She relaxed and let out a little sigh. She truly was so beautiful. I ran my fingers through her silky locks. Tomorrow's court proceedings were going to be hard on many people. I wondered if mom had talked with Makenna and worked something out or if we would walk in tomorrow to find Maggie. I leaned forward and kissed her softly before standing to leave. I placed her hand on the bed, but she wouldn't let go. Her grip tightened and the crease reformed. I heard her mumbling, but it was incoherent. Then she said something so clearly.

"Edward," she breathed. "Don't leave." I waited for her to say more, but she was silent. I waited a moment then started to pull away again. "Stay." I could deny her nothing. I pulled my shoes off by the heels and crawled over her. I pulled the blanket over us both before reaching around her waist and pulling her against my chest. I wanted her to know I was here to protect her, as I should have been doing all along. "Edward. Love you."

I froze. _Did I hear what I think I just heard? _I waited to see if she would say anything else. I listened to her breathing but there was no indication she was awake. I felt a smiled tug at my lips. Even if it was an unconscious action, it still warmed me to the bone. I wanted to tell her and hear her say it back so badly. I heard Rosalie walk into the room. I looked over, and she looked at me skeptically.

"She asked me to stay," I said. Rosalie smiled and backed out of the room shutting the door as she went. I gently pulled my wallet and phone from my pocket. I set the alarm for 6:00 hoping that was enough time for her to get ready before we left for the 8:30 court appointment then sat the phone on the side table. "Buona notte, il mio angelo. I love you."

I laid my head down and she snuggled closer to me. I lay awake for at least an hour listening to her mumble and talk in her sleep. She said something about giant donuts again, and Emmett cheating at Scrabble. She truly was entertaining. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. I was brought from my sleep by the alarm clock the following morning. I rolled over to turn it off in hopes that it wouldn't wake her. She rolled over and placed her head on my chest and arm over my stomach after kicking the sheet to the bottom of the bed.

I looked down at her serene face. I watched her sleep for the next ten minutes before her eyes began to flutter open. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched noisily. With her back arched, fingers, and toes curled she looked like a kitten; the image was both adorable and sexy as hell. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms more often. The only thing that could make this picture any more perfect would be her in my shirt and boxers. I shuddered at the thought and pulled my lower body away from her hoping to hide my growing attraction.

She leaned back into me and sighed heavily. I could tell the moment she realized I, or at least someone, was in her bed with her. She tensed and slowly looked up. Her eyes were hesitant then curious. I smiled hoping to put her at ease. She smiled back and flushed red. I laughed a little then kissed her temple.

"Nothing happened," I said. "You asked me to stay."

"I did?" she asked shocked. I nodded. "I don't remember. I must have been pretty out of it." My smile faltered a bit. "Don't be sad. I rather enjoyed waking up next to you, and you made a wonderful pillow." She smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. I lifted her head with a finger under her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I rather enjoyed having you wrapped in my arms all night." She smiled then snuggled back onto me. "It's 6:15. We need to leave here by 7:45 to get there one time." She bolted up in bed.

"That's today, huh?" I sat up too and scooted against the headboard. I pulled her back to rest against my chest and nodded. "You don't have much time to get ready. I'm sorry for keeping you here and causing it."

"Don't apologized. I'm not sorry. I'd do anything for you." She leaned back and kissed me jaw. "I'm going to head home and get ready. I'll be back to drive you to the courthouse. Okay?" She nodded. I stood up and pulled my shoes on then grabbed my wallet and phone. I leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Everything's going to be okay, today. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She smiled and cupped my cheek.

"I know. I appreciate it more than you'll know." I couldn't resist and kissed her one more time before slipping quietly out the apartment.

I rushed home and rushed through getting ready. Emmett was up getting ready as well. He teased me about being out all-night and fished for answers. I didn't bother giving him any. I knew Rosalie would tell him next time they were together. I rushed back over to Bella's just in time to leave again. She didn't talk on the car ride over, and I didn't try to force her. I parked and helped her out of the car. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to the correct courtroom. Maggie was waiting outside for us with Esme and Carlisle. Mom walked over and pulled Bella into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked her.

"I'm here for support," she said as if the answer was obvious.

"You're part of the family, Isabella," dad said as he pulled her into a hug. "We're here for you."

"Thank you," Bella said. I could hear the deep emotion behind the sentiment.

"You're welcome, dear," mom said. "This is a friend of mine. She's agreed to take your case with your conditions. Bella, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Bella."

* * *

**AN: I always forget to mention this. I have created a blog for the audios and visuals in Gradual Healing. Link on my profile page. **

**Did you like the chapter? I hope you don't hate me for what's going on with Jacob. All I have to say is, "Have faith." All will resolve eventually. Next chapter should be lighter. :) I need a little bit of fluff to break up the heaviness.**

**Review, and let me know what you think. I answer all reviews, and will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**Side note: I wrote a one-shot for the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy contest. It's called _How It's Gotta Be_. It's about Emmett and Rosalie. I'd appreciate if you'd take a look and leave some feedback. )**


	29. 28: Progress Part 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 28: Progress Part 1**_

**Edward's POV**

I led her out of the courtroom to the bench on the other side of the hall. Judge Hayworth had called a fifteen-minute recess before he handed down the sentencing. Bella was quiet but not in a withdrawn way. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. She sighed and looked up at me with a smile. She had been great so far. She was asked to recount the events once while the Judge asked a few questions. Then she had to listen to it again from Jacob's and Seth's point of view.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay," she answered. "I'm just glad this is finally going to be over, and I'm getting what I want."

"Maggie told the judge what you wanted. He can do whatever he wants though." I looked over at Maggie where she was talking with Alice, her niece. What a small world.

"I know." She leaned her head back onto my shoulder. I rubbed her hand as we sat there in silence until the bailiff came to let us know the judge was ready.

We went inside and took our seats. I sat directly behind Bella with Charlie and Sue on my right and Carlisle and Esme on my left. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Seth, Leah, and Billy sat behind us. When Billy had showed up and sat on our side, it caused quite a ruckus.

*****

_Billy came into the courtroom and wheeled over to Charlie where they spoke for a few minutes. Charlie seemed to be arguing with him about something. I guess Billy ended up winning because Charlie nodded his head and went back to his seat. I was standing with Bella at the end of the aisle trying to keep her calm before everything began. Billy wheeled himself over to be next to Charlie._

"_Billy, what are you doing?" Bella asked._

"_I'm here to see how this goes," he answered calmly._

"_Shouldn't you be on the other side?" she asked tentatively._

"_Bella, if I were here to support Jake, I'd be over there. However, I'm not here to support him. What he did was wrong. He had no right and has no excuse. You didn't deserve that." He gripped her hand. "Bella, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what he did. I'm not just talking about at the store either. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize anything earlier. I should have been there for you."_

"_Billy, it's not-"_

"_Bella, listen to me. I'm sorry. You'll never know how much." I watched as she started to cry. I let go of her, and she launched herself into his arms. _

"_I was so worried you'd hate me, hate Charlie. I thought you wouldn't believe me."_

"_Bella, honey, I could never hate you. I love you like you were one of my own daughters."_

"_What the hell?!" Jacob yelled as he was led into the courtroom. "Whose side are you on, dad?" Bella stood up quickly and stepped back into my arms. _

"_What you did to her was inexcusable. All of it. It's time for you to take responsibility for your actions and live with the consequences."_

"_I'm your son. You should be over here. Not on that bitch's side."_

"_Don't you ever speak to her in that manner. I know your mother taught you better than that."_

_*****_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Judge Hayworth took his seat. Bella reached back, and I took her hand in mine. She was still so worried that Billy would be left with no one to take care of him. Maggie reached over, patted her leg, and gave her a reassuring smile. Charlie reached forward and squeezed her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and sighed. The judge looked up from the files and glanced from Bella to Jacob.

"Ms. Swan, you haven't told me everything," he started. She furrowed her brows. "This isn't a one-time incident." Her face paled. "I understand why you're here. I don't doubt the incident occurred, but I think there's a history of violence here. Am I correct?" Her grip on my hand tightened, but she said nothing. She looked over at Jacob then back at Billy. "Ms. Swan, is there a history of violence?" She met the judge's gaze and nodded slowly. "Mr. Black, you should consider yourself lucky that these are the only charges you are facing.

"Ms. Swan, I have taken into consideration what punishment you see fit. However, I will not hold to those requests. Mr. Black will be undergoing Domestic Violence Treatment. The program is a minimum 12 months and will include the therapy you wished him to have. I will not be assigning any jail time as this program is in-patient. Once released, and mind you, it is not a guarantee after the twelve months you'll be released, you will have 150 hours of community service to fulfill. You will be on probation for two years, and if you mess up once, Mr. Black, I will not hesitate to put you in jail. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jacob said resigned.

"As for compensatory damages, you will pay for any treatment she has received or will receive due to this incident as well as the past abuse. I read here Ms. Swan has been seeing a therapist. You will pay for those sessions as well and any further ones she attends. You will also pay punitive damages in the amount of $100,000 to be paid immediately."

"What?!" Jacob roared. "You've got to be kidding me! $100,000?" The judge rapt his gavel on the podium.

"Counselor, control your client."

"Yes, your honor," Jacob's attorney said as she pulled Jacob back into his seat.

"This is my ruling, and it will be upheld. Mr. Black, I sincerely hope you take advantage of this opportunity. Ms. Swan, I hope things work out for you. Court is adjourned." He stood and left the courtroom. Jacob banged his fists on the table and Bella stood up. She turned toward me with an odd expression on her face.

"Is it really over?" she asked.

"It's really over," I answered with a smile. She smiled back, and I pulled her into a hug.

The past few days had been wonderful. It was Thursday, only three days since the sentencing, and Bella had done a 180° turn. The withdrawn, sullen person that she had been for three weeks was replaced with a vibrant, playful, and open Bella. It was such a change. It started before we ever walked into the courtroom.

Esme introduced Bella to Maggie. Maggie started off by telling Bella how brave and admirable she was being. _'Not everyone would think more about the punishment being rehabilitative rather than retributive,'_ she told Bella. She commended her for having such a kind, caring heart. It immediately put Bella at ease and of course made her blush. I smiled at the reaction. There hadn't been much color on her face since the assault.

After the sentencing, she left the courtroom with her shoulders held higher than they had been in a long while. A weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders. She was quick to smile and laugh, she was looking forward to getting back to work, and she was eager to get back in the swing of things with our group. She was also going to Jasper again for her therapy sessions. To my great surprise and appreciation, she started talking to me about what they discussed.

*****

"_Edward?" I heard her call from the front door._

"_In the kitchen," I yelled. I must not have heard her knock, because she still didn't feel comfortable just walking in. I guess that could have a little to do with the first time she walked in without knocking. I had told her I would be on the balcony when she arrived and to just come join me. I didn't plan on Emmett walking from the bathroom to his room at that exact time; with no clothes on. I chuckled at the memory of her lobster-red face. "It's clear; no naked men." She walked in and smacked my arm before reaching on her tiptoes to kiss me._

"_That's not funny. I will never be able to look at him the same way." She shook her head as a residual blush colored her cheeks. I kissed her nose before turning back to dry the rest of the dishes. She hopped onto the counter next to me. "I saw Jasper today."_

"_Oh?" I knew how this conversation would go. _

"_Yep."_

"_How did it go?"_

"_It went well." She paused, and I knew that was the extent of the conversation. "We talked about Renee and Phil." That was more than she normally offered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yep. I told him I don't want to tell them about 23."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No. I told him that telling Charlie was one thing. I mean, he cares and wants to help. Renee would just blame herself and not know what to do. I just don't want to tell her."_

"_If you don't want to tell them, you don't have to."_

"_We talked about how Renee's actions when I decided to leave made me feel." I picked her up off the counter. She wrapped her legs and arms around me as she giggled. I carried her to the living room and deposited her on the couch before sitting next to her. _

"_Do you want to tell me about it?" She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. _

*****

We had talked about so many things lately from her mom and stepdad to her fears about me leaving her if she didn't put sleep with me. In return, I told her about Tanya and my parents. I told her my fear that she'd push me away if things got hard, like Tanya did. When I told her about my parents she echoed Carlisle and Esme's thoughts. Since I hadn't told her about them, she thought I was bitter about the event and didn't trust her. I assured her that wasn't it at all. It felt great to talk to her and know no subject was off limits.

I kept a close eye on the clock for the rest of my shift. I was anxious to get off so I could get to sleep. I had to be up a bit early. Bella planned a dinner party for tonight. She was excited and even let Alice help decorate. I would get off work in two hours then sleep until 3:00pm. I was told to be early to help. It was the first group gathering that included everyone since our weekend in Forks. Things had calmed down, and everyone was ready to be back together.

Emmett and I were able to leave by 8:15. Once at home I showered quickly and fell into bed. It had been a long shift so I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. My alarm clock woke me at 3:00, but it felt like I had only been asleep for a few seconds. I slapped the offending piece of machinery and groaned as I stretched. Then I remembered we would all be together tonight and smiled. I picked up my phone and saw a new text from Bella. _Can you bring a shirt and pair of sweats for me to borrow?_ I cocked an eyebrow and pondered what that could mean.

I got out of bed and readied for the day quickly tossing a shirt and sweats into a bag. I drove over to Jasper's and arrived at 3:30. Bella's truck was already in visitor's parking, and I assumed Alice's was here as well. When I got to his door, it was propped open, and I could hear laughter from inside. Being late May, the weather was starting to get warm. It was the perfect temperature to enjoy the breeze. I was sleeping with the windows open myself. I knocked none the les so I wouldn't scare anyone and yelled, "Hello." I heard a chorus of greetings and invitations to come to the kitchen. I could make out Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jasper's voices. I walked into the kitchen cautiously and couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"How the hell did this happen?" I asked between gasps for breath.

Bella and Angela were crouched behind the bar with their hands covering their mouths. Jasper was perched on the counter by the sink with a wide grin. Alice was standing next to the refrigerator with a bowl of something white. She had the bandana from her birthday laser tag game tied around her forehead, two black lines under her eyes like a football player, and a clear plastic pancho on over her clothes. Rosalie was flat on her back on the floor like she had fallen. A shower cap covered her hair, she was wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and she was barefoot. All of them were covered in the white stuff in Alice's bowl and laughing to the point of tears.

"Bella wanted to make cookies," Jasper said.

"All I was doing was making the batter," Bella defended and cringed at her outburst.

"Ah ha!" Alice exclaimed and ran around the bar. She then proceeded to dump the concoction on top of Bella and Angela's head. "Serves you right." Bella just continued to laugh.

"What happened?" I asked again hoping to get the full story.

"I was just making cookies," Bella rushed to defend herself.

"Then Angela showed up and wanted to help," Jasper said.

"I was only trying to be nice," Angela defended as everyone finally stood up.

"Alice came in and started being nosy," Rosalie said.

"Hey, you did the same thing," Alice accused while pointing a finger at her.

"They fought over who would get to put the cookies on the sheet," Bella supplied the next step of the evening.

"It's my boyfriend's house. I should get to do it."

"Alice, that makes no sense," Rosalie said. "I'm youngest. It should have been me."

"I have done it before," Angela said. "I am the experienced one. I should have done it, because I wouldn't have messed it up."

"Anyway," Jasper said bringing the attention back to him. "There was a bit of a scuffle. I heard it and came to inspect. I walk in and the first thing I see is Alice flick some of the stuff at Rose." He pointed at Rosalie.

"So I did it to her," Rosalie said and pointed at Alice.

"But she missed and got me," Angela said pointing to herself.

"I just tried to save the batter," Bella explained holding her hand up in a defensive manner. "I took the bowl and was going to walk away."

"But I wanted to get Rose back, so I grabbed the bowl," Angela said and looked down as if she were being scolded.

"Then Alice and I grabbed the bowl, because we weren't going to be left out," Rose said.

"Tugging ensued, and the stuff splashed out of the bowl onto all of them," Jasper said and started laughing again. "Bella and Angela scooped up some of it and flung it at Alice and Rose."

"It seemed good at the time," Bella said in a small voice. "Then Angela and I ran."

"I went to get the pancho so it wouldn't ruin my clothes, and it was war so I had to have the right equipment." She pointed to the bandana and face paint. "I brought back the shower cap for Rosalie. She doesn't need to mess up her hair."

"While they were gone, we hid behind the bar because they wouldn't think we'd stay in the same room," Bella said.

"I went and got the camera," Jasper said as he held it up, "and took a seat to watch the show. This," he pointed to the batter on his shirt, "is all from crossfire. I'm an innocent bystander."

"I was going to walk into the living room to see if they were there," Rosalie continued.

"We didn't know there was batter on the floor," Alice said and started laughing again. "Her foot slipped out from under her, and _Bam! _she fell on her ass."

"It was actually funny, I have to admit," Rosalie confirmed. "Then, well, you came in."

Everyone looked around at each other then burst into laughter again. This explained why Bella needed the clothes. She was covered in the stuff now. She'd have to take a shower because it was on her clothes and in her hair. She did, however, look utterly delicious. Jasper hopped down from the counter and walked over to show me the pictures. We heard a knock at the door before Emmett and Ben walked in and saw the scene. They looked from one person to the other seemingly struck quiet. Then Emmett spoke up.

"You guys had a food fight and didn't wait for me?" he whined.

"I was only trying to make cookies," Bella began, and so started the epic explanation again. When it was over everyone was laughing. I pulled Bella to me but far enough away that I wouldn't get goop on myself.

"You are too adorable. You know that?" I asked her. She just smiled at me. I leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. I leaned to her and whispered. "You also look temptingly delicious." I licked from her collarbone up to just behind her ear. She moaned quietly, and I watched as her eyes slid closed. She leaned forward and kissed me hard. It was the most PDA she had initiated. I pulled back before she could do something she would be embarrassed about later. "You're sticky. Why don't you clean up?" I held the bag out towards her, and she pouted. "Trust me." I leaned back in to whisper again. "I can think of plenty of things to do while you're sticky, but it's not going to be in a room full of people."

"Uh, o-okay," she stuttered. I looked up to see her eyes a bit dilated and heavy lidded. I kissed her once more and gave a gentle shove towards the bathroom. She walked away slowly before shaking her head as if to clear it. I chuckled to myself.

Eventually everyone was clean. Alice was the only one that didn't need to shower thanks to her pancho. I still couldn't believe she got one for a food fight. It just didn't seem fair. I had been trying hard to hide my excitement from thinking of Bella sticky with things like caramel topping and ice cream. Then she came back from her shower with my station shirt and sweats on. I had to sit down and pull the chair close to the bar to hide my arousal. _Mine._ That was the only thing I could think seeing my name on the back of her. The shirt and sweats were too large for her, but _damn_ did she look good marked with my name.

She came over to thank me for bringing the clothes before she returned to the clean kitchen, courtesy us guys, to cook dinner. She made Havarti Chicken, caponata, homemade green beans, and red potatoes. I hadn't had any of those yet but knew they'd be great. She was an amazing cook. Maybe next time my parents came down she could cook for them. She didn't get to cook on our weekend in Forks so they'd only had one of her meals. I'd have to talk to her about it, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She and mom had been talking a couple times a week since the assault. It was nice to see them getting along, the two most important women in my life. We all sat down at the table to eat.

"Before we get started, I want to make a toast," Jasper said. We all grabbed the wine glasses, Bella's filled by water, and gave him our attention. "It's been a hell of a start to the year, and tonight should be a celebration. It's a celebration on account of many things. Bella, you'll be starting back at Mansfield Prep come Monday, the trial is finished, and you'll graduate in June. Edward, you start Medical School in the fall and have a birthday coming up. Rose, you're graduating in June and can work on getting your garage started. Emmett, you start Medical School in the fall and found someone that can keep up with your ass." Everyone laughed. "Ben, you're being promoted to Watch Commander and marrying Angela in three months. Angela, you're marrying Ben, and your short story compilation is being published. Last, but not least, Alice and I…" He looked over at Alice who was smiling brightly with shining eyes. She held her hand out over the table.

"Are celebrating our engagement," she finished for him. There was a beat of silence before the girls broke out in a squeal. Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand to look at the ring. Bella and Angela stood and walked over to pull Alice into a hug. I reached over and patted Jasper on the back congratulating him. Emmett and Ben did the same.

"When did this happen?" Bella asked. Alice looked at Jasper a bit apprehensively before turning back to Bella and speaking softly.

"A little over three weeks ago," she said slowly. I watched as Bella smiled faded and her brows furrowed.

"In Forks?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"We were going to announce it at lunch that day, but then everything happened, and we just didn't know when would be a good time."

"Alice, you never should have put it off. This is wonderful. It's only eight years in the making." We all laughed, and her smile returned. "Tell me, tell me. What's the story?" We all started eating again and listened to the proposal story.

"Well, it was Sunday morning." She shimmied around in her seat until she was comfortable. Her face was lit up more than usual, and she had trouble not looking at Jasper. "We got up early and had coffee on the balcony off our room. After a few cups we went out back. It wasn't raining at the time so he suggested we walk around the garden. Of course, it was beautiful, and Edward was playing the piano so it sounded beautiful too. It was a picture perfect morning.

"He stopped me by the rosebushes and whispered my favorite Edwin Arnold poem in my ear. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Then he pulled out the 1.5 carats Tiffany Marquise." I didn't know much about rings, but I knew the name Tiffany and carats meant big bucks.

"Alice, it fits you. I think it's gorgeous. Jasper, did you pick it out or did Alice tell you what she wanted?"

"I picked it out, but I have listened to her talk about it," he said after swallowing his food. "I have a list that I've been making. When I heard her say certain words that could be key in picking out the ring, I wrote them down."

"Smart man," Rosalie said. "Angela, I've never really looked at yours. Let me see the hand." Angela held out her hand, which Rosalie took. "Pear shaped with tapered baguettes. 1.5?" Angela nodded. It's like they were speaking in a different language. "Tiffany as well, I see."

"We went shopping together. I pointed out a few I liked. He chose from those," Angela said.

"Also a smart move."

"You sound very knowledgeable," I observed. "Do you look at a lot of them?" Emmett froze next to her, and his face drained of color.

"No." Emmett let out a breath and relaxed. "I worked at a jewelry store for four years. I had to know my shit when it came to jewelry."

"Have you guys decided on any details yet?" Bella asked.

"You know me," Alice answered with a smirk. "I have a few things written down." Even I knew she probably had a whole binder already. "We did decide we want to get married on May 16th." Bella gasped. I looked at her curiously.

"Really? Jasper, really?" He nodded. Jasper, Alice, and Bella were the only ones not confused in the room. Bella looked around at everyone. "May 16th was Jamie's birthday." _Oh! _Bella had given me the basics of that story. It helped me understand why she and Jasper were so close. Emmett, Ben, and Angela still looked confused.

"Jamie was my little sister," Jasper explained. "She died nine years ago."

"I bet she appreciates the gesture," Angela said with a smile. It was quiet for a moment. "Bella, your kids are ready for you to be back." The tension dissipated, and Bella lit up again.

"I'm ready to be back," she said. "I thought I'd enjoy the time off, but I'm anxious to get back and see how they are. Do you know how Jason is? He was making great progress last time I saw him."

"I think he's doing well. The substitutes have mentioned his name a few times. It seems he's been helping the other students with their chapter analyses."

"That's great. He's got a great eye for that sort of thing. I wonder if his parents every looked into the creative writing classes I referred them to."

"They did," Jasper said. Bella looked at him...hopeful? "He's been seeing me. We talk about the class often." Bella looked relieved and proud.

Conversation lulled as we all returned to eating. Once dinner was over everyone helped clean up then moved to the living room. Jasper sat in the armchair with Alice perched on his lap. Ben sat on the floor with his back against the couch and Angela between his legs. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella to sit by my side an arm thrown over her shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie said on the loveseat.

"Ben and I wanted to talk to you about the wedding," Angela said. "We've decided on a destination wedding. We're getting married in Durango, Colorado, at the Blue Lake Ranch."

"Colorado? I bet it's going to be beautiful," Alice said whimsically.

"It's gorgeous. We took a trip out there a few days ago. It's going to be perfect. Are you all going to be able to make it?" A chorus of yeses sounded through the room. She smiled at us each. "Good. We reserved The Ranch House for the group. It's very nice and has three rooms and one suite. It'll be perfect for all of us. We have it for Wednesday through Saturday night, but of course, Ben and I'll be gone Saturday night."

"We have been going over details lately," Ben picked up the conversation. "We had originally agreed not to have anyone stand with us, but we've recently decided differently. We want you all to stand with us." Alice squealed and jumped off Jasper's lap to hug them both. We all exchanged hugs and let them know we agreed. Alice went to pour a glass of wine for everyone to toast. Rosalie and Bella talked to Angela about the wedding, while Jasper and Emmett went over Jasper's video game collection. Ben came over to me. "Edward, I want to ask you a favor."

"Sure, man," I said. "What's up?"

"I know we haven't been the best of friends, but we have been friends for a long time. I was hoping you'd stand as my best man." I just stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'd be honored to." His smile was a relieved one.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you."

"Don't worry too much about what you have to do. Angela has it mostly planned out and will call you."

"Okay."

Alice came back with the wine and toasted to "the greatest wedding party in history." After we all took a drink she sat up straighter, and I noticed she had a notepad and pen in her hand.

"I have something else we need to discuss," she said. Everyone looked over. "Graduation is in a little over two weeks then there's Edward's birthday. We need to decide how we're celebrating."

"Mom wants to have everybody, including you two," Emmett said and pointed at Ben and Angela, "back for a weekend in Forks. She said Eddie's birthday would be the perfect opportunity." I glared at him for the nickname, but he only smiled.

"We could do a big barbeque!" Alice clapped at her idea. "It could be a combination celebration of graduation and birthday. Would you be willing to share? We can do something separately."

"I don't mind sharing," I answered. "I don't really want to celebrate my birthday anyway. I'm only turning 26. There's nothing excited about that."

"What about a themed party?" Angela said. "That could be fun." Alice gasped.

"I could do so many decorations. We need to make decisions tonight though. I don't have that much time to get everything together, and if I'm going to make the costumes I need to get them designed soon."

"Costumes?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"If we're doing a themed party, we're doing it right. Now, what themes do you have in mind?"

"Western," Emmett piped up. "You could be saloon girls." Rosalie reached over and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"How big are you planning on this being?" Jasper asked.

"Well, all our families, friends, co-workers, and I'm sure Esme has a whole list of people she wants to come. What we should really do is make it a huge thing for all of us. Jasper mentioned something in the toast that each of us is celebrating. Let's make it a big thing," Alice said her excitement growing even more. "You know what. I have the solution." We all looked on a bit amused. She really did work at light speed sometimes. "Edward, Emmett, one of you give me your mother's phone number. I'll call and make sure this is okay with them since it will be at their house. We'll talk things over and make a decision. It'll be a surprise to everyone but her and me. Okay. That settles it."

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed. "I didn't agree to that."

"Me neither," Angela said.

"Yes you did," Alice said matter-of-factly. They both looked at her curiously. "Remember. You agreed to anything Alice-decided when you signed the dotted line to be my friend." Emmett, Ben, Jasper, and I tried to hold our laughter in. Rosalie didn't even try to disguise hers.

"I'm okay with it," Rosalie said after she sobered a bit. "Just make sure the costume is flattering. I don't do frumpy, and I don't do safe. I don't care who's there. I want to look good and my age."

"Will do. Ladies, I expect you to be cooperative. It'll be fun! I promise!" She looked over at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Your mom's phone number," she said as though it were obvious. I pulled my phone out and handed it to her so she could program the numbers into her own. "I need everyone to get me a list of names and addresses of those you want to invite. Get them to me ASAP, but have those to me by Tuesday at the latest. I know it's quick, but we need to get them out soon. We're already going to be pushing it as it is."

"Well, tonight is not about planning. It's about celebrating," Emmett said as he stood up. He walked over to the corner and picked up a game. "I say we celebrate by playing a game." I groaned when he held up Twister. His grin was wide, and I knew there would be no changing his mind.

"Really?" I asked.

"I want to play," Bella shocked me by saying. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I do. You don't have to though. We can have fun without you."

"Oh no. I'm not missing out on this." I turned to look at Alice. "Grab the camera. Whoever's out first is in charge of documenting this." She giggled and shot up to run into another room. Emmett was already moving the couch, with Bella and I on it, to make room for the mat. He spread it out and rubbed his hands together. There were four mats taped together to make a larger board. This was going to be interesting.

"I spin first," Ben called, which caused Emmett to pout.

An hour later, we had played three games. Jasper was the first one out, but only because Alice pushed him over. He started taking pictures, and I couldn't wait to see them. Alice won the first two games and Rosalie won the last. Now it was between Bella and I. Angela had just fallen when she tried to reach between Bella's legs to touch the yellow dot. We were now in the most cliché twister position, and I honestly didn't know how we got here. My feet were three dots apart on blue, and my hands were on red and blue with my back to the mat. Bella's was above me. One foot was to my left and the other between my feet. Her left hand was under my arm on the red, and her right was over my shoulder on the blue.

The position looked very compromising, and everyone in the room knew it. They were all snickering and looked very amused. Emmett was in charge of the board. I had decided that he long ago disregarded the spinner all together. There's no way we could have randomly been put in this position. I looked up to see Bella smiling down at me. Her hair was pulled to one side and fell to the side of my face.

"This game is mine," she said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "That's just wishful thinking."

"No. It's a fact." I leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Just because you're on top doesn't mean you're in control. I'm going to win this game, and there's nothing you can do about it." I reached up a bit and nibbled on her earlobe. I had wanted to do that for some time. I loved that she was so responsive, but I didn't think through the consequences. Her arms gave out, and she fell into my body. I wasn't expecting the weight so my arms gave out from under me, and I tumbled to the ground. "Umpf." Bella landed on top of me and started to laugh.

"I win!" She wiggled off me and jumped to her feet. Everyone laughed around us. I huffed and took the hand offered. Rosalie pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she answered. "Next time think about the effects of nibbling on her ear." I could feel my face heat up.

* * *

**AN: Visuals are on my blog. The link is on my profile. Are you happy about the trial outcome? He didn't get beat up like a lot of you, and I, wanted. They're finally talking. Yay! **

**Jasper and Alice are finally engaged! All I have to say is, "It's about time!" Oh Emmett and your idea of fun costumes. What do you think the theme is going to be? I already have the costumes and decorations picked out. I think it'll be fun. **

**Are you glad to see Bella moving forward? She's making great progress.**

**Are there any outtakes you'd like to see? I had a request to do Charlie's POV when he learns of the abuse Bella suffered and his conversation with Billy about Jacob. What would you like to see? I don't know how fast I can get them out, but I'll do what I can to write them.**


	30. 29: Progress Part 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 29: Progress Part 2**_

**Bella's POV**

"Be here tomorrow at 5," I told him as he walked me to my door.

"Okay," he answered with a smile. "I'll be here at 5:15."

"No." I smacked his shoulder. _God, I'm turning into Rosalie._ "Don't be late. I have plans."

"I know you do, but shouldn't _I_ be the one taking _you_ on a date?" He was pouting slightly, which made me smile. Sometimes his chivalry boarded sexism, but I loved him for it.

I froze at the thought causing him to walk into me. Luckily, he caught me before I fell to the ground. _Love? Did I just think love?_ I had been pondering the thought lately. I knew I had strong feelings for him. I actually started thinking about it the weekend in Forks. He had called me 'love.' I don't think he realized it, but I sure as hell did. He never pushed or elaborated. He never said those three words. Still, I thought he might feel that way. I don't know why, but I did.

"Bella?" I heard him ask. I came back from my thoughts to see him standing in front of me with his hands framing my face. He looked worried. "Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

"Uh huh," I answered lamely. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a minute. Why didn't you answer me?" He dropped his hands and picked up mine before continuing to my apartment.

"Sorry. I guess I was lost in thought. You always take me on dates. Let me do it once." I had big plans for the date. Hopefully he would understand that.

"Once. We'll see how this goes." We stopped at the door, and he pulled me to him. I hugged him back tightly. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I smiled up at him mischievously.

"You'll see. I don't want to ruin the surprise." He huffed in annoyance, but I could see the smile he was fighting to hide. "You do it to me all the time. You can suffer once."

"I guess." He leaned down and kissed me. I think I let out a small sigh but couldn't be for sure.

As per usual the past few days, the kiss quickly turned heated. His hands moved to my side, and he caressed me slowly leaving a tingling trail of fire. I'd never felt so cherished as when he touched me. It was slow, desirous, but never pushy or insistent. His hand traveled up and came to rest just below my breast while the other tangled in my hair. All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and pray that this was the time he'd venture higher. I had wanted his hand on me, actually touching me; not resting hesitantly close. I wanted him to go further. I was ready, not to have sex but to move forward.

He ran his thumb back and forth just brushing the swell of my breast, and I moaned at the action. He started to pull back, but I wasn't allowing it this time. I used my arms to pull him back into me. He wasn't expecting it and the force of him falling into me pushed me into the door. I kissed him slowly, what I hoped was sensuously. I reached for his hand that was resting on my waist and took it in mine. I drug it slowly up my torso not wanting to alarm him then placed it on my breast. He moved from my mouth to take in a sharp breath.

"Bella," he said his voice rough and husky. "We don't have-"

"Edward, please," I was shocked at how husky my voice sounded as well. "I want this."

He groaned and palmed my breast gently at first. It was my turn to gasp. When he heard the sound, he pulled my mouth back to his. He squeezed and a bolt of pleasure shot through my body to settle in the pit of my stomach. I moaned at the sensation and pulled my head away so I could take a gulp of much needed air. He didn't stop, and for that I was thankful. He attached his lips to my neck and suckled lightly. I leaned my head back on the door with a thud and closed my eyes to focus on how good it all felt.

He slid his hand from my hair to my other breast and cupped each on the side. He leaned his lower half into me pinning me to the door. I could feel his erection and it both frightened and exhilarated me. He felt this way _for_ me, _because_ of me. I couldn't dwell on the thought because he started brushing his thumbs over my nipples, and another bolt of pleasure shot through me. My toes curled slightly, and I could feel myself growing wet and blushed at the realization. I could feel the peaks harden under his touch, which caused him to increase the pressure. _Ungh._ It took a second to realize I was the one moaning. I couldn't care less as long as he kept up his ministrations.

"Oh god," I heard myself whisper.

He moved his kisses from my neck down. He pulled the neck of the shirt to the side so he could nip at the collarbone causing a heat to radiate from that point. I slid one hand from his neck down his side. He felt wonderful, toned but not bulky. I pushed him away slightly and ran my hands over his abdomen. He nipped a particularly sensitive spot and caused me to curl my fingers and scratch down his torso. I could feel him abdominal muscles contract and he growled. _He growled._

He moved his hands back to waist and drew lazy circles just under my shirt as he came back to kiss me. The kisses tapered off in intensity until he was pecking me lightly. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. We waited as both our breaths came back under control. I slowly opened my eyes to find him looking at me with his blazing green eyes. He smiled tenderly at me, and I blushed. _What did I just do?_ The thought made me turn away, but he reached for my chin and pulled me back to look at him.

"Don't," he said his voice still a bit deep. "Don't look away. Don't be embarrassed."

"I was so forward," I said as though it were obvious.

"I've told you before; we're going to do this at your pace. You're going to be the one to initiate things." I blushed again at that fact. "So beautiful," he whispered and kissed me chastely again. "Are you okay with what just happened?" I nodded. "Say it. Tell me if this was okay."

"It was great," I whispered. His smile grew. "I didn't know it could feel so good." I ducked my head upon my admission.

"I think good's not the right word." I looked up worried. _Did I do something wrong?_ "I think phenomenal, wonderful, and fantastic would be more appropriate." I smiled at him shyly. "You need to go inside, before I can't control myself anymore." I giggled, and he chuckled. "I…I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 pm sharp." I nodded and bit my lip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Buona notte, il mio angelo."

"Buona notte." He kissed me again then opened the door and ushered me in. He waited until the door was locked before walking away. I went to the dining room to watch him out the window and drew up short when I saw Rosalie and Alice glued to it. They both were wearing an impish grin so I turned to leave, but Rosalie caught me by the arm.

"Oh no you don't," she said as she steered me to the couch. Alice sat on my other side, and they looked at me expectantly. "You don't get to run away from us. Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I defended. "What are you two doing here? I thought Alice was brining you home then going back to Jasper's."

"Alice did bring me home, but when we noticed you two lingering around the Volvo and knew you'd be a while she stayed to keep me company. She was about to leave when you two pulled up so we decided to wait."

"You two put on quite a show," Alice said. "Well, we couldn't see you, but from the sounds of it he knows what he's doing." I flushed furiously. "Don't be embarrassed. We're waiting for the details."

"What?" They looked at me incredulously.

"A woman doesn't make those sounds and pant that hard then _not _want to share. We had this conversation a while back. We said we'd be here to listen when you got around to this stuff." I remembered the conversation from girl's night, and honestly, I did want to tell them.

"We kissed." They moved their hand in a 'keep going' fashion. "He's always so controlled, and he makes sure not to initiate anything because he doesn't want to push me. I love that about him, that he's letting me set the pace, and I don't feel pressured." Rosalie smiled with a knowing look.

"But you wanted him to initiate something," she said; I nodded.

"His hands roam, but they never touch…" I pointed to my chest.

"Your boobs."

"Yeah. I just really wanted that. I don't know why. His thumb grazed one, and he started to pull back. I didn't want that so I pulled him back to me."

"That must have been the thud on the door we heard," Alice said to Rosalie. I felt embarrassed they had heard us. "So what did you do?"

"I initiated. I took his hand and placed it on my…breast." Alice squealed, and Rosalie giggled.

"And how did it feel?" I felt like my blush was permanent by this point.

"Great." Alice launched herself at me and hugged me tight.

"You love him," she said out of the blue. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You love him." I looked at Rosalie; she nodded her head. "I can see it in your eyes, and the fact that you're moving forward in your physical relationship only confirms it. You wouldn't do that with just anyone. You wouldn't do that with someone you didn't care deeply for."

"You know you do, don't you?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered and knew it was true. "I love him." It rolled off my tongue easier than I expected. _I love him._ They both smiled at me.

"Your first love," Alice said dreamily. I giggled, because it honestly felt great. I couldn't wait to hear him say it; if he felt the same way. "Bella, what's wrong?" I swallowed thickly.

"What if he doesn't love me?"

"That's nonsense. That man has loved you since he carried you to the ambulance. Don't worry about it." I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. I hoped he did. "So are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm nervous too."

"Don't be nervous. He's going to love it. Brandon called about ten minutes ago. He said the tickets will be left at the door for you, and he talked to Dave to set up the thing."

"Great. That's great. Dave and I have been playing phone tag."

"Who's Brandon and Dave, and what's the thing?"

"It's part of the surprise for Edward tomorrow. I'll tell you about it afterwards. I want him to be the first to know." I looked over at the clock to see it was already 11:30. "I'm going to go to bed. It's late."

"Okay," Rosalie said and stood when I did. She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You're glowing; love suits you." I laughed at her. Alice stood and hugged me as well. I went to bed and hoped tomorrow would go smoothly.

I woke the next morning at 8:00am. I loved being able to sleep late. I took my time getting up and took a quick shower. Once I was dressed in comfy clothes, I retrieved the grocery list from off the refrigerator door and headed out. I stopped at the Wine and Cheese Store first to pick up the fresh provolone and havarti. I then went to the grocery store to pick up the rest of the ingredients. I was back home within two hours. I stored all the ingredients before calling Charlie.

Sue had really changed him. He was much more affectionate, and, one of my favorite things, we now talked three to four times a week. We had to talk about graduation and the party Alice decided to plan. I also wanted to hear about his and Sue's latest vacation. They should have gotten in the night before from Alaska. They took a seven-day cruise up the coast, and I couldn't wait to see pictures. I always wanted to go on a cruise.

"Hello," came the other voice on the line.

"Hi Sue," I said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Bella. I'm great. I was just doing a little cleaning. How are you, dear?"

"I'm great. Really, I am. We all had dinner over at Jasper's last night. He and Alice announced their engagement, and Ben and Angela asked us to be in the wedding party." I sat down on the couch to focus on the conversation.

"That's wonderful. Tell Alice and Jasper we said congratulations. Are you excited about being in Ben and Angela's wedding?"

"I am. She seems so laid back about it, and I know she won't pick some frilly, lace-covered bridesmaid dress so I'm not worried. How was the trip? I've been dying to hear about it."

"Oh, Bella. It was beautiful." I could hear the wistfulness in her voice. "I've never seen snow that white. It always turns to slush here. The water was crystal blue. The boat was huge and had everything you could ever want on it. The food was free, and there was so much of it. I think I'll need to put Charlie on a diet for a few weeks. He ate so much." We both giggled.

"Did you take lots of pictures?"

"Of course. When will you be visiting next? I want to show them to you."

"That's actually why I called. Graduation is in a few weeks, and I wanted to know who all was coming. The weekend after we're going to have a party. Alice has decided she wants a big one to celebrate graduation, Edward's birthday, Emmett and Edward's acceptance to Medical School, and Ben and Angela's wedding. Basically, she wants to celebrate life. She's going to make it a themed party, but she won't tell us anything about it. It's supposed to be a surprise. I have to get a list of people and addresses I want to attend to her ASAP. I wanted to know if there's anyone you and dad want to invite."

"Wow. Okay. Grab a pen and paper so we can get this stuff written down." I did as she asked and sat at the kitchen bar.

We spent the next twenty minutes deciding who to invite to graduation and who to invite to the party. She found Charlie's address book so we were able to look through it and put down anyone's name we felt he'd want there. The list for graduation was a short one: Sue, dad, Leah, Seth, Billy, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme. The party list was longer, since it would be in Forks.

"Charlie just walked in for lunch," Sue said. I heard them greet each other and what sounded like a kiss. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please," I said. I could hear the phone shift hands then my dad's happy hello. "Hey, dad, how are you?"

"I'm good kiddo," he said. "I'm just on my lunch break. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sue and I have been hashing out graduation and party invites. She told me a little about your trip. Did you have fun?"

"It was great, Bells. We got pictures to show you."

"That's what Sue said." I could hear plates being placed on the table. I didn't want to keep him from his lunch break. "I'm going to let you go so you can eat. I know your lunch break isn't long."

"You don't have to Bells. I can eat and talk."

"No, dad, don't worry about it. I can talk to you in a few days. Enjoy your lunch."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye dad." I hung up and smiled. Sue was good for him.

I decided to go ahead and make the dessert. The recipe said it would take an hour and a half then needed to cool in the refrigerator. It was simple enough to make; just needed time to set. Once that was in the refrigerator, I started on the rest of dinner. I took breaks between each dish to clean up the apartment. I straightened the picture above the television and grimaced at the memory of breaking the frame. That was not a good time for me. Rosalie coming in brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good," she answered as she tied the upper part of her coveralls around her waist. Her white wife beater was sweaty and grease stained. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and face was streaked with grease. She really was every man's wet dream. I smiled when an idea popped into my head. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of her as she was drinking her water. "What are you doing?" She looked at me suspiciously. I just shrugged as I typed out the message. _After a day of bending over the hoods of car._ I attached the picture and sent it to Emmett. "What did you just do, Swan?" I giggled.

"Nothing." She walked over and snatched the phone from me. I laughed because I had deleted the message already. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Not really. I was thinking of calling Em and asking if he wanted to do something." Just then, her phone beeped indicating a text message. She read it and looked at me with a smile. "I guess I should be saying thanks." She held out the phone for me to read. _I love you, my little grease monkey. Why don't you come over, and I'll help you clean up._ I laughed. "I guess I do have plans. I'll leave before Eddie shows up. What time is he going to be here?"

"Five." I looked at my watch to see it was already 3:45. "Oh! I need to go shower and get ready before I finish dinner."

"It smells amazing, by the way. What did you make?"

"Italian Antipasto Salad, Creamy Fusilli with Mushrooms and Chicken, and Lemon Ricotta Cheesecake."

"That sounds very good. I should probably learn how to cook something." I laughed.

"Alice said the same thing once. I taught her how to make a green bean casserole. She thinks that's all she needs to know." We both laughed. "Okay, I'm off to get ready."

"What are you wearing?"

"T-shirt and jeans." She gave me a reproachful look. "Rose, we're going to a concert. I don't have to get dressed up. I also promised Brandon I'd wear a certain shirt. Otherwise, I'd let you dress me to your heart's content."

"Fine," she huffed as she walked to her room.

I took a shower and washed my hair. I pulled on a pair of True Religion straight leg jeans and the shirt Brandon sent me. I couldn't keep from laughing as I read it. I put a little mousse in my hair and let it air dry. I went back into the kitchen to finish the fusilli. The doorbell rang as I put the mushrooms on to sauté. Rosalie came out of her bedroom wearing the dress.

Yes, Alice and I had dubbed it _the_ dress. It was a one-armed with asymmetrical neckline fitted from top-to-bottom lipstick red 1950s-esque dress. Her hair was a wavy fifties style as well and hung down her back. She was out to impress tonight. She even had her Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps, and the only reason I knew that was because she had threatened me within an inch of my life if I touched them. I'd probably be protective of a pair of shoes too, _if they cost $700.00._ She answered the door before I could get to it.

"Hey Eddie," she greeted. "You look surprisingly nice."

"Hello Rosalie," he greeted back. "You look nice as usual."

"You should see what's underneath." Edward froze then looked at me as if a deer caught in headlights. I laughed. Rosalie grabbed her purse and keys before disappearing out the door. I walked over and pulled him into the apartment.

"I don't want to see what's underneath." I laughed again.

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't actually want you to see. Well, she doesn't expect you to look. She's just comfortable with you is all," I said and pulled him into a kiss. He hummed against my lips. "You do look very nice." I ran my hands up and down him chest feeling the soft fabric. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but he looked so good.

"True Religion's one of my favorite brands." I turned around and lifted my shirt just enough for him to see the True Religion patch on my jeans. He groaned and pulled me back against him. "They look so much better on you." I pulled away and swatted at his hands.

"You're early. I still need ten minutes to finish dinner." He followed me into the kitchen.

"Something smells wonderful." He took a seat at the bar while I went back to sautéing the mushrooms.

"Thank you."

"What are we having?" I listed off the menu. "Bella, lemon desserts are my favorite. I don't get to have them that often."

"I know. I called your mom to ask. I wanted to make something you'd like." He walked over and gave me a tender kiss.

"That's very sweet of you. What did I do to deserve this?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You've been kind, supportive, and patient even when I tried to push you away. I'm sorry for that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Dinner then an activity. I hope you like it."

"Tell me what it is, and I'll let you know if I like it." I giggled.

"Not going to happen." He looked at my shirt for the first time.

"What's the shirt about? _I was Dave and Zach's teacher."_ He turned me around to read the other side. "_VIP. _What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you, or it would give away the surprise. I'll tell you later."

I finished cooking, and we sat down to eat. He seemed to really enjoy the food. Once we finished the entrée, I pulled out the dessert. I served him a piece, and before I could even finish mine, he was reaching for seconds. I made a mental note to make him lemon desserts more often. After dinner, we cleaned up, and he helped me wash dishes against my protests. I checked my watch to see it was 6:00. I told him we needed to go so we wouldn't be late. I locked up, and we walked outside. He opened the passenger door for me, and I slid in.

"Where to m'lady?" he asked once he buckled in.

"1122 East Pike Street," I answered. He just smiled.

"You're not going to tell me. Are you?" I just shook my head. "Alright. 1122 East Pike Street it is." We rode in silence. Once he was in steady traffic, he held my hand in his on my lap. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I was worried he wouldn't like the surprise. It was about 6:20 when we pulled in front of the address. "Neumos? What's going on here tonight?" We passed the marquee, and he glanced at it. "Mae?" He sounded astonished. I bit my lip thinking he didn't like it. "We're going to see Mae? Really?" I nodded. "Bella, how did you manage to get tickets?"

"So, you like the surprise?"

"Like? I love it. I love Mae. How did you know?" I felt relieved that he was okay with it.

"You hum to their songs a lot, and I found it on your iPod. I have a friend that hooked me up with tickets." He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot fairly easily. Once the car was off, he turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at him curiously. "There's going to be a lot of people in there; it's going to be crowded. I love that you did this for me, but we don't have to go in if it's going to make you uncomfortable."

"I want to, Edward. You'll be with me. Nothing's going to happen."

"I will. I'll be by your side the entire time. Just promise me that if it gets to be too much, too overwhelming you'll tell me so we can go."

"I promise." I kissed him quickly. "Let's go. We want to find a good spot." He smiled widely, and we exited the car. He took my hand and led me to the entrance. There was a long line. He huffed as he stopped us at the back of the line. "Come on." I tugged at his hand and started walking to the door.

"Bella, we have to wait in line."

"Trust me." I smiled at him and walked to the door. The bouncer looked up when we approached. "Hi. Brandon left two tickets for me to pick up at the door."

"Name?" he asked.

"Bella Swan." He flipped through the papers on his clipboard. He handed over two tickets and two Backstage Passes. "Thank you." I slipped one of the passes over my neck and the other over Edward's. He looked down at it then his head whipped up to mine.

"Backstage passes?" he asked. I smiled at his excitement and nodded. I steered us inside and found a spot near the stage. "Bella, who do you know?"

"Bella!" I heard someone yell over the background music. I turned around to see Brandon walking closer. When he got close enough, I hugged him briefly. "I'm so glad you made it. I called yesterday to let you know everything had been arranged. I talked to a friend of yours."

"Alice. She told me." I pulled Edward up beside me. "Brandon, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is-" He cut me off.

"Brandon Ebel," Edward said in awe. "Founder of Tooth and Nail Records. Pleasure to meet you." He shook Brandon's hand.

"You know who I am?" Brandon asked. Edward nodded and looked down sheepishly. "I'm impressed. You've got a keeper Bella." I smiled as Edward pulled me into his side. "I was worried you wouldn't wear the shirt."

"It's the least I can do when you did such a big favor for me." He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Dave and Zach as in Mae's Dave and Zach?" Edward asked. I nodded. "How could you have taught them? You're too young."

"Brandon hired me to work with them on their CD. So, technically I did teach them." He looked at me astonished. I was getting that look often tonight.

"I have to go check on the guys," Brandon said. "You two will be coming backstage after the concert, right? They've been asking about you." I nodded. "Great. I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Edward."

"You too," he said before Brandon disappeared backstage. Edward turned to me. "You know Brandon Ebel, Dave Elkins, and Zach Gehring. How did I not know this before?" I shrugged.

"It never came up in conversation."

"Bella, you know Brandon Ebel, Dave Elkins, and Zach Gehring. That's a big deal." I laughed at his enthusiasm. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear. "You're amazing, you know that?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

The place filled up quickly and soon we heard the opening chords of _Embers and Envelopes_. The concert was great. The crowd was responsive, and the guys put on a great show. They played a few songs from their first CD before talking to the crowd. Edward stayed behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. They played one of my favorite songs, _Suspension_, and Edward sang in my ear. I never felt uncomfortable with the crowd, and having Edward that close was incredible. Soon, the last part of my surprise started.

"Okay," Dave said into the microphone as someone brought out stools for he and Zach. "This next song is one of my favorites." Jacob, the drummer, took a stool next to Zach with an empty water jug. "Brandon hired someone when we were new to help us with the songwriting. She was a tremendous help and an extraordinary woman.

"She's here tonight, and she's wearing a shirt that says, _'I was Dave and Zach's teacher.' _If you see her be sure to thank her for all she's done for us." I flushed at him calling me out and turned to duck my head into Edward's chest. I could feel his laughter. "We love you, Bella. This song was one of the first she helped us with, and she'd like to dedicate it to her new beau, Edward. You're a lucky dude, man." I felt his laughter stop as they started the acoustic version of _Ready and Waiting to Fall._

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

_Drowning, just as fast as I can.  
But don't throw me a line,  
don't reach out your hand.  
'Cause, I'm on the brink of something beautiful  
and I want to sing about it,  
but I don't know where to begin._

"Bella?" I heard again and finally looked up. He was smiling a small, tender smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

_Write it in a letter,  
but the words don't come out right.  
Trying to explain how nobody can do me like.  
You don't understand how helpless I can get  
Since the day that we met.  
Oh can you feel it yet?_

The kiss stayed slow and languid, and I could just imagine feeling so much love in the kiss. Maybe one day he'd feel the same.

_It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied. Oh...  
_  
_I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight._

I wanted so bad to tell him, to just say those three little words. It was the 21st Century. Plenty of women were the first to say it. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come. I didn't think I could risk the rejection.

_Spinning around and around  
Until my left was my right and up became down.  
With just one look you knocked me off of my feet.  
So unable to speak. Oh how you made me weak.  
Though it was a while ago, I still can recall.  
That moment so ready, and waiting to fall.  
Can you take me back in time  
remembering when you captured my heart?  
Over and over again._

"Bella," I looked up at him to see his eyes bright and penetrating. "I love you." My breath hitched, and I wondered if I had heard correctly. "I love you, Bella. With all my heart, I love you." He reached up and brushed away a tear I didn't know had fallen. I reached up and pulled him to me for a hard, passionate kiss.

_It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied. Oh..._

I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight.

I pulled back, and we both panted for air. I pulled his forehead to rest on mine and whispered, "I love you, too." His face broke into a wide grin.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that," he said with his eyes closed, "and here you say it. That was music to my ears." He pulled me back to kiss him again.

_I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed.  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all.  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide.  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride.  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
just like I did tonight._

The rest of the concert was honestly a blur. I stayed wrapped in Edward's arms kissing him, hugging him, listening to him tell me he loved me and I back. It was perfect. I should have listened to Alice and Rosalie when they said not to worry. He did love me, had loved me for a while. I should have known when he started calling me _love_. The guys ended with _The Sun and The Moon_. The crowd went wild, and we cheered right along with them.

We walked into Edward's apartment that night around 1:30 am. Edward was still wired from meeting Mae. They had ended up talking for forty minutes before I mentioned Edward played the piano. Then they spent an hour and a half playing together. It was great to catch up with them and watch Edward fit in so well. By the end of the night, Brandon had taken Edward's contact information. He said he was looking for someone to do some piano work on an upcoming album. Needless to say, Edward was fueled.

"I'll be right back," he said and jogged into the hallway. I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back with my eyes closed. Tonight had been a success. I might have dozed, I couldn't be for sure, but I smiled when I felt feather-light kisses on my neck. I hummed in appreciation. "You look comfortable."

"Ummhmm," I said.

"Emmett left a note taped to my door. He's with Rosalie at your place." I groaned. I wasn't going to like hearing those sounds all night.

"I wish I didn't have to go home." He paused his kisses.

"You don't have to," he said quietly. I looked up at him with a blank expression. "You can stay here, with me."

"What?"

"I hate sending you away or leaving you every night. I would love to keep you here. I loved falling asleep with you in my arms the night before the trial. I've been thinking about it ever since."

I had loved waking up in his arms. It felt safe and _right_. I did want him to stay but worried that it wasn't a joint decision. I wanted him to stay, obvious by me asking him, but he hadn't agreed. I worried he had done it out of obligation rather than desire. Now, he was inviting me to sleep next to him, consciously. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to," I said and kissed his jaw.

"Really?" he sounded skeptical. I giggled and nodded. "Okay. Great. I'll get you something to sleep in. Pants or short?"

"Shorts, please." He pushed up and off the couch. He held up a finger to indicate he needed a minute. He came back with a bundle of clothes.

"I'm going to change in my room while you use the bathroom. Just knock when you're ready for bed if the door's not open."

I took the clothes from him and made my way to the bathroom. _I'm really going to do this._ I changed slowly as I felt my heart speed up. I was nervous. I shouldn't be since he had seen me in my bathing suit, and it showed much less. I shook my head. _Pull it together. It'll be fine._ I made my way toward his bedroom where the door stood open. He was on top of the covers with a crossword in hand. He looked up when he heard me and smiled. Then he looked down at what I was wearing, a wife beater and a pair of boxers. He swallowed thickly and pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed. I walked over and slid in.

"This isn't going to be awkward, is it?" I asked. He sat the crossword on the nightstand and scooted down to lay next to me. He placed an arm under my head.

"No," he said. "Zero awkwardness." I sighed and scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest and draping an arm over his waist. I rubbed my cheek on his cotton nightshirt and wound one leg in between his pajama-clad legs. "You don't know how nice this feels."

"I do if it feels half as good as I do." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me chastely. I was having none of that.

I kissed him hard and wrapped a hand around his neck. He reached up and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. He tasted of mint and Edward. I could spend hours kissing him. He rolled us until he rested on his elbow and hip, his upper body hovering above mine. He ran his free hand over my arm before cupping my breast. I moaned at the contact. It felt so much different with one less layer of cloth between us since I had decided to sleep without a bra. I felt the familiar bolt of pleasure settling in my stomach. I placed my arm above my head to give him better access. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple, and it hardened under his touch. He moved his hand down to rub my side. He slipped his hand under my shirt and rubbed circles into my side. He slowed his kisses and pulled back.

"I love you," he said his voice once again deep and husky.

"I love you, too," I answered.

"I want to do something, but I need you to trust me." My nerves flared. I guess he could see my uneasiness, because he hurried to explain himself. "It has nothing to do with sex. Please don't think that." I bit my bottom lip. "Please." I nodded. "Tell me it's okay."

"I trust you."

He kissed me again, and I forgot any apprehension. I soon felt his hand slowly push the shirt up. I moved to stop him not wanting him to touch the scars. He pulled back to look at me and whispered, "Trust me." After a few seconds, I removed my hand from over his. He finished pushing the shirt up until it rested below my breast. He pulled back and looked down at my stomach. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the pity and disgust. I felt him shift, and then to my utter shock, I felt his lips press lightly to my stomach. He kissed ever inch of every scar.

Tears stung my eyes, but I tried to hold them in. The one thing that worried me most about our physical relationship was his reaction to my scars. He hadn't run when I showed him in Forks, but he also hadn't touched them. He rolled me over on my side and kissed every scar on my back. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He washed away every worry with his lips. He pulled me to lie on my back and pulled my shirt back over my stomach. He came back up to kiss me softly.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered as he softly brushed away the tears. "I love every part of you, even the scars."

"Thank you," I whispered my voice not able to do much more. He kissed each eye before lingering at my lips. "I love you, too."

"It's late." He rolled onto his back and pulled me into him. I wrapped myself around him and burrowed my head in his chest. "Let's sleep." I took a deep breath before the heaviness of sleep settled on me. "Buona notte, il mio angelo." He leaned down to kiss me head and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you," I managed sleepily before allowing sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**AN: They finally say the words! Yay! I hope you enjoyed. Was Bella good at planning a date? Be sure to check out the blog. I'll be putting up pictures and a link to the YouTube video of _Ready and Waiting to Fall_ that I had in mind when I saw this date. It's a specific performance. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Reviews have been down the last two chapters. I hope you are still enjoying. Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter. **


	31. 30: Party Weekend Part 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 30: Party Weekend Part 1**_

**Edward's POV**

I felt myself waking slowly, my body conditioned to wake for work at a certain time. I turned off the alarm so it wouldn't buzz in my ear. I turned my head away from the harsh light and breathed in. _Bella._ I cracked me eyes slowly to a head of glorious chestnut hair. I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips. It wasn't a dream. She was really here asleep in my arms. She was still asleep her breathing even and soft against my chest. I used my free hand to move a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. I felt my chest swell when I remembered the night before.

She had planned a beyond perfect date. I had never mentioned that Mae was one of my favorite contemporary bands. The fact that she got us tickets and agreed to go, even though there was a large crowd, was wonderful. That gesture meant more to me than she'd ever know. The backstage passes were icing on the cake, and then getting to play _with _them was beyond awesome. She'd handled the venue with grace and poise, and it opened up so many possibilities for the future. There were so many places I wanted to take her starting with the Seattle Aquarium. I just knew she'd love it.

I shifted her slowly until her face rested on my pillow, and I could turn on my side. I folded my arm under my head so I could watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and at ease. The crease that normally formed between her eyebrows was smooth, and I could see no tension on her face. Her lips were parted slightly; she wasn't snoring but rather lightly purred. It was absolutely adorable. She shifted slightly and reached her hand out until she latched onto me. Her face scrunched and she whimpered slightly. I smirked knowing she wanted me closer. I scooted to her and wrapped my arm around her back, which caused her to snuggle into my hold.

"Better," she murmured. She wedged a leg between mine and burrowed further into me. I loved feeling her wrapped around me not knowing where I ended and she began.

"Bella," I whispered wondering if she were awake, as her breath had become uneven. She grunted so I chuckled. "Are you awake, love?" She nodded but didn't vocalize her answer. She peeked up at me through one squinty eye. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Good morning," her voice was husky with sleep. The sight of her freshly awake, and in my boxers and shirt no less, made a predatory smile cross my face. She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"You look so sexy in my clothes waking up in my bed." She turned slightly red. "I could really get used to this." She smiled before turning her head back into my chest.

"You look ruttish in rumpled pajamas and a scruffy face." Her voice was a bit muddled, but I heard her.

"Ruttish? How can you be so smart this early in the morning?" She looked over me before scowling.

"First, why the hell are we up at 6:15? Second," she pointed at herself, "writer…remember?" I laughed.

"Eddie, it's time to get up," Emmett said as he opened the door. "We have to-Shit! Sorry." He turned around and covered his eyes as I laughed. I wasn't worried. She was completely covered, and we weren't doing anything compromising. "Sorry. Did I wake her?" he whispered.

"I'm awake, Emmey," she rasped as she rolled over and scooted back until she curved her body to mine.

"Don't forget about work, Eddie." He shut the door, but less than a minute later, he opened it again. "What are you doing here, Bellaboo?"

"I was sleeping. It was a late night." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Get out," I said. He laughed as he shut the door again. "Baby, I have to go to work." She sighed. "Sleep as long as you want. When you leave, just click the lock beforehand. It'll lock itself."

She hummed, but I could tell she wasn't coherent. I kissed her temple before sliding out of bed and going to take a shower. I stood under the hot spray for at least fifteen minutes trying to wake fully. We did have a late night, and it was early. I hadn't gotten much sleep, but what I did get was great with her warm body wrapped around mine. I dressed and finished getting ready before going to the kitchen to get coffee. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

I went straight to the coffeepot and poured a cup. I was going to need the caffeine before the day was out. Emmett was rutting through the refrigerator until he came out with a few eggs and bacon. He held them up with a cocked eyebrow, but I shook my head. I didn't feel like food just yet. He stayed quiet as he cooked, but I could tell he wanted to say something, ask something. I sat down at the bar and pulled a piece of paper and pen from against the wall to write Bella a note.

"Late night, huh?" Emmett finally asked. I smirked. He hadn't lasted ten minutes.

"Yep," I answered as I continued to write.

"Tiring activities?"

"Out late. We got home at 1:30 this morning."

"Why were you out so late?"

"She planned yesterday's date."

"You let her? I figured you'd pull that sexist 'I should be the one taking you on dates' crap."

"It's not crap, and it's not sexist."

"Whatever. What did you do?" He plated up his eggs and bacon.

"She cooked dinner, got tickets and backstage passes to a Mae concert, and then I got to play with them for an hour." His fork paused halfway to his mouth; his mouth hung open.

"What? Really? How did she manage that?"

"She worked with them on a previous album. She knows them and the founder of Tooth and Nail Records. It was amazing." I recounted the whole night's events while he sat dumbfounded.

"Wow. That's awesome. Who knew?" I nodded as I signed the note. "We need to go."

"Give me just a minute." I took the note to my room and laid it on the pillow next to her head. "Bella?" I whispered to see if she was awake. She reached out to my side of the bed and pawed at the empty space. I grabbed a pillow off the floor and handed it to her. She pulled it into her and hugged it. "I have to go to work baby. I'll call you later." I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "I love you."

I closed my door quietly and made my way to the front door. Emmett was standing there waiting. I told him we were taking the jeep, so he grabbed his keys as we locked up the apartment. Ben was on the same shift as us so we made plans to play cards later with Tyler, Nathan, and William. It was around 10:00am when my phone beeped with a text message. I pulled the message up and had to smile when I saw it was from Bella. _:( I just woke up to an empty bed, but luckily I found a wonderful note. :) The door is locked, and I'm missing you already. I love you. xoxo _

Emmett saw my 'shit-eating grin,' as he yelled, and he dove to try to grab my phone. I pulled it behind me, smiling smugly that I thwarted him. All of a sudden, I felt the phone slip from my hand. I turned around the find Nathan, the traitor, flipping through my messages. I tried to get it back, but Tyler held me back. Once he found the message, he read it aloud in a girly voice as the others 'oohed' and 'ahhed.'

"Let's text her back," Nathan said. "We don't want her to think her boy's ignoring her."

"Don't you dare," I said.

"Tell her he misses the feel of her body, that he wants to feel her wrapped around him," Emmett said.

"Ask if she'd be willing to come to the station for a booty call," Tyler said with a laugh.

"Don't do it," I said again. Nathan was typing quickly on my phone. He smiled triumphantly as he closed the phone and lightly tossed it to the table. Tyler finally released me, and I grabbed the phone. I opened the outbox to see what he had written. It was exactly what they said to type. "I hate you."

"You love me," he said. "Just like you do your girlfriend." I couldn't stop the smile. I took the mature route and flipped him off before grabbing my phone and walking out to the back patio. I called Bella, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said tentatively. I sighed hoping she wasn't upset.

"Hello, love," I said. "I wanted to explain about that last text. The guys sent it." I could hear her breath out a sigh of relief.

"The guys huh?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Tyler, Nathan, William, Emmett, and I were playing cards. I pulled out the phone when I got your text, and Nathan took it from me. I tried to get it back, but Tyler held me so that I couldn't get to it. They texted to you back. I'm sorry." She was laughing by the time I finished explaining.

"Don't be sorry. I think it's funny. They're just messing with you."

"Well, they got one thing right. I do miss the feel of you wrapped around me. I slept marvelously last night."

"Me too," she said in a small voice. "Thank you for leaving me the keys to the Volvo. I feel weird driving it though." I wouldn't admit that I felt nervous letting her drive the Volvo. I didn't normally let anyone drive it, but I wouldn't leave her stranded until someone could come get her. "I would have waited until someone could come get me, but they're all working right now."

"Don't worry about it." I sat down at one of the picnic tables. The day was clear and warming nicely.

"I'm going straight home, and it'll stay parked. Since you get off Monday and I go back to work on Monday, I was thinking I'd bring the keys to you before then. I could even bring lunch or dinner, if you're free. Would that be okay?"

"That's be great. Do you want to plan on dinner tonight? If we get a call, I will send you a text."

"Perfect."

"Okay, I'll-" I was cut off when the phone was pulled from my ear.

"Hello, Miss Bella," William said as he slipped inside. I followed after him worried about what he was up to. "I'm great, thank you. How about yourself?" I swiped for the phone, but missed by a hair's breath. "Well, we, all the guys, were talking about how Edward's been hiding you away from us. We miss you, and we might even miss your cookin." I could hear her laugh from the other end of the phone. "Oh, we wouldn't want to impose. We just wanted to let you know…Are you sure?" I could see him smile, and he winked at me. "That would be great…We're not picky…Four would be perfect…Can't wait…Bye." He handed the phone back to me.

"What did he coerce you into?" I asked. She was laughing lightly.

"There was no coercion. I'll be over at 4:00 to start dinner. I need to go to the store now though," she said.

"You don't have to do this. They'll understand."

"I don't mind. I haven't cooked for everyone in a while. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Whatever you cook is going to be wonderful."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." I felt my chest warm.

"I love you, too. Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to the card table. "Okay, guys, let's get this show on the road. I'm ready to kick your ass."

It had been three weeks since Bella's date, a wonderful three weeks. She, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Angela graduated the week before. We all went to Rosalie's graduation where she texted with Emmett the entire time. Once her name was called, she smiled as she walked across the stage, shook all the hands extended, and ran out the door. She wasn't waiting for everyone else. The rest had chosen to only go to the hooding ceremony.

Sue, Charlie, mom, dad, and Billy had all shown up for Bella. The day had been wonderful, and seeing her so happy made me smile. Things had been going so smoothly since the trial. Jasper had cut her sessions down to only once a week, her book had been sent to a few Publishing Companies, she had already started writing a second one, and she was seriously contemplating taking the next year off to recoup and focus on writing. With the money rewarded as punitive damages, she would have enough money to support herself without having to work.

Our relationship was better than ever too. We all went to dinner after the graduation. She and Sue had gone to the bar to order drinks; Bella was still drinking non-alcoholic even though she had had no signs of illness within the last month or more. They were talking and giggling, making Charlie smile. He seemed to always worry they wouldn't get along or that Bella would feel replaced. The food arrived so I went to tell them. When I got closer, I could hear their conversation and it made me smile.

*****

"_He loves you, Bells," Sue was saying. "God, it's so obvious the way he looks at you with so much love, the way he orients himself to you when you're standing. You do that with him as well, you two almost seem synched, and the way he takes care of you." Bella was blushing at this point, and if I were honest, I was blushing a bit too. I hadn't realized it was so obvious._

"_I love him, Sue," Bella said. "So much more that I thought I could love anyone. For so long, I wondered if I'd ever know how to love, if I'd ever be able to love. He makes me feel things I've never felt. He's wonderful. He's perfect. I don't know how else to describe it." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her chastely on the cheek._

"_The food's ready, love. Why don't you and Sue go on back to the table?" I asked. "I'll bring the drinks when they're ready." I looked over at Sue to see her smiling tenderly and nodding. Bella turned around and kissed me softly. _

"_Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."_

"_No. Please go have a seat. I'm sure your father wants to spend some time with you before he heads back tonight." She looked reluctant but finally agreed. I kissed her once more before pointing her to the table._

*****

She was still just as open, playful, and affectionate. She had stayed over three more times, and I stayed with her twice since that night too. I loved waking up with her in my arms. I would lie there and watch her sleep for a few minutes. She was so peaceful, tranquil in those minutes. As wonderful as it was each time, it was also getting harder each time, pun intended.

She still talked in her sleep and moved around until she fell into that deep REM phase. She would rub up against me in the most delicious ways. Her breath would fan against my neck, and soft moans and sighs escaped her lips. She was unconsciously driving me crazy. I had to stealthily slide out of bed once to relieve myself before sliding back in to pull her close.

It was 8:30am. Alice wanted to get an early start. I finished packing my bags for the infamous 'Party Weekend' as Alice had dubbed it. She had been talking with Esme almost every day since the dinner party. Everyone was able to get the whole weekend off plus Monday so we wouldn't have to drive back until Monday night. She and mom were setting things up for the party starting tonight. They had hired people to help and the rest of us had been banned from the backyard.

I tossed my bags next to the front door and yelled for Emmett to hurry. We still had to pick up Bella and Rosalie before hitting the road. Ben and Angela were riding with Alice and Jasper in his truck. He finally emerged from his room with his bag. I grabbed mine and jogged to his jeep. We picked up the girls and finally hit the road.

Two hours later, we pulled into the driveway behind two white trucks. Alice and mom were outside directing men with large boxes of who knows what to the backyard. I grabbed Bella's bag and directed her inside. She had decided to stay with me for the weekend, and I couldn't have been happier. I was not, however, looking forward to seeing her dad. I could only imagine how that conversation was going to go.

"Hello, Isabella," my father said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Dr. C," she said while hugging him back.

"How many times do I have to say it Isabella. Please, call me Carlisle." She scrunched her nose at his suggestion.

"It just doesn't feel right. I think you may always be Dr. C in my mind." She turned around when Angela walked into the room. I saw my dad smile sadly. He really wanted her to feel comfortable and familiar with him. I walked over and hugged him.

"Hi, dad," I said. "She'll come around." He heaved a sigh.

"I hope. I just want her to be comfortable, to trust me."

"She does." He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad everyone is here. Your mother and Alice are driving me crazy. I considered going to the hospital for a break." We both laughed. Bella came skipping to me. "You seemed cheery."

"I am," she said. "I'm looking forward to this weekend. How about I take our bags upstairs so you can catch up with your father?"

"Bella, I didn't know you'd be staying with us," mom said as she walked up and pulled Bella into a hug. "I would have readied a guest room." Bella looked at me and flushed. I pulled her into my side.

"Bella's going to stay with me this weekend," I said. She wasn't looking at them so she didn't see mom beaming as she grabbed dad's hand and smiled up at him.

"Well, you still should have told me, Edward," mom said admonishingly. "I would have set out extra towels and things for her. I'll get those up to you as soon as I can, Bella. Alice and I are going to finish directing the workers first. Okay?"

"Oh, that's okay, Esme," Bella said finally removing her face from my chest. "I can get them. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all, dear. You all should get settled in. Lunch will be ready in about an hour." With that, she bustled off to who knows where.

"Let's get our stuff put away," I said to Bella. She smiled and nodded.

"See you in a bit, Dr. C," she said as she kissed his cheek. Dad looked stunned for a moment. Bella had never done more than hug him briefly. He quickly composed himself and smiled brightly at her.

"Yes," was all he managed.

Bella didn't notice how happy she had just made him. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. I followed still holding onto her bag even though she tried to take it from me. I caught her around the waist when she stumbled on the second flight of stairs. She just laughed and stumbled the rest of the way up. We finally made it to my room, her thankfully unharmed, and I tossed the bags onto the chest at the end of the bed. Bella looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Wanna go on the balcony?" she said. I laughed at her.

"Alice would kill us," I said. She walked over to the doors but stopped. She turned around with an adorable pout on her face. She reached for the doorknob and walked back over. She held out a piece of paper. It was a note from Alice forbidding us from going onto the balcony. I had to laugh. "Well, she sure is thorough." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly. "We've got an hour before lunch. What would you like to do?" She smiled wickedly before hopping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I caught her around the waist and had to laugh.

"Oh, I can think of something." She leaned forward and attached her mouth to mine. Initiative, aggressive Bella was one of my favorite Bellas. Ever since the night of the concert, she came out to play more often.

I walked to the bed and laid her down gently scooting her up until her head rested on a pillow without breaking the kiss. Her tongue snaked out and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled. She tasted of chocolate I assumed from the candy bar she had eaten in the car. She pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked. I groaned and felt myself grow hard. She spread her legs so I settled down between her thighs. She moaned at the contact and slid her feet higher before wrapping her leg around my waist.

I trailed my hand down her side and under her shirt. She shuddered when my cold hand touched her heated flesh. I inched higher until my hand rested just below her breast. She shifted trying to get my hand on her. I stayed just out of reach, and she whimpered in protest. The need to breath became acute so I moved my mouth to her slender neck. She was panting by now and shifted again moving her breast closer to my hand. She whined in protest again causing me to chuckle.

"Please," she said breathlessly. "I need to feel you." I groaned again at her needy tone.

I slid my hand behind her to the strap of her bra. I undid it quickly and moved my hand back. I palmed her naked breast, and she shivered at the contact. Her thighs clenched my waist, and her breath expelled loudly. She tilted her head back and pushed her chest harder into my touch. I ran my thumb over her nipple and smiled when the action caused her to pebble under my touch.

"Off, off," she said quietly. I stilled and started to roll off of her. She tightened her legs and her arms around my shoulders. "Not you. The shirt." I looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I reached down and pulled the hem of the shirt up slowly. When I reached her chest, I stilled looking at her for confirmation. She reached down and helped me pull it over her head. I reached for the straps of her navy blue bra and slowly pulled them down her arms. The color was stunning against her pale skin, a perfect complement. I never broke eye contact wanting to make sure she was okay every step of the way. I tossed the bra to the side of the bed and cupped her cheek. She was flushed and breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Her voice was husky and went straight to my dick. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I looked down at her naked chest for the first time. "Beautiful," I heard myself whisper. I leaned down and kissed just over her heart before looking up at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back before getting a glint in her eyes. "You're wearing too much, Dr. Cullen." _Fuck me. _I wanted to hear her say that more often. She reached for my shirt and quickly lifted it over my head. I smiled at her playfulness before kissing her again.

I laid my body down on hers and the feel of us skin to skin was almost overwhelming. _God._ It felt amazing. I could feel her erect nipples against myself with every pant and breath she took. I kissed my way down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. It was one of the sexiest places on her. Slowly I moved lower kissing every inch as I went. Her hands wound into my hair as she scratched my scalp. Pleasure coursed through me again, and I grew harder.

I thought about stopping to make sure this was okay, but I trusted Bella to stop me if she was uncomfortable. She had never let me do anything she wasn't okay with before. I swirled the tip of my tongue around her nipple, and she gasped. Her hands pulled me down closer to her. Good. She liked that. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and moved my hand to her other breast paying it due attention. She arched her back pressing her chest closer to me. I nibbled lightly eliciting mulling sounds from her. I switched to her left breast and continued feasting on her.

"Edward," she said between pants. "Oh." She shifted below me and rocked her sex into me. It felt so good, but I wanted this to be about her.

I shifted to lie beside her and moved back to kissing her. I ran my hands over her loving how responsive she was to my touch. Tentatively I ran my hand down her stomach and over her scars. She didn't shy away from my touch and it made my love for her grow. She was finally becoming comfortable with them, with me touching them. I dipped my finger into her navel and she arched into my touch. She kissed me harder before pulling away to pant. She was rubbing her legs together, and I wondered if she would be willing to going a step further. I kissed her exposed neck before moving to her ear.

"You feel so good," I said. "I know you're aching. I can help. Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes. _Please._"

I kissed her ear before pulling her lobe between my teeth as I moved my hand lower. I felt the top of her cargo pants. I stayed above her clothing as I moved my hand lower. I could feel the heat radiating off her, and she was so wet the pants were damp to my touch. Feeling that turned me on even more, if that were possible. Her breathing became deep and labored. I cupped her pussy and rubbed slightly.

"_Ungh_," she moaned. Encouraged by the sound, I rubbed harder. Her legs fell open giving me better access and telling me she was indeed enjoying it. I pressed a finger where I knew her clit was. "Oh!" She tugged at my hair and pulled my mouth back to hers. The kiss was hurried, needy, and passionate. I kissed her back without stopping my stroking. I ran my finger down her lips and back up. She shifted her hips up trying to get more of my hand on her. "Edddwwwaarrddd," she moaned around my lips.

"That's it, love," I said. "Just feel." I ran my finger in circles around her clit. She bucked into my hand again then started rocking into my touch. She was going to cum. I pulled back to watch her face not wanting to miss any expression on her face.

"E-E-Ed-" she stuttered not able to say my name.

"Yes?" I asked my voice husky and deep with my own need. She reached one hand above her head and braced it on the headboard. She wrapped her other around my neck and squeezed.

"Edward?" It came out as more of a question, and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice tinged with a bit of fear. I could see it in her eyes; she didn't know what was happening.

"It's okay. It's supposed to feel like that." She looked up at me her mouth open and eyebrows scrunched in concentration. She looked down at my hand. "Look at me." She eyes darted up and locked onto mine. She was holding her impending climax off, not understanding what was happening. "Let go, love. Just feel."

I pinched her clit, and her whole body tensed. She clamped my hand in her legs, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and then she shuddered as she whimpered my name. It was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her. I rubbed her through her orgasm until she came down from the high. She melted, and her legs fell down to the bed. Her arms went limp, the one above her head fell to the pillow, and I took her hand from around my neck pulling her hand to my mouth to kiss. I laid it on her stomach and leaned forward to kiss her. She tried to kiss me back but was spent.

"That…was…was," she hesitated.

"Good?" I asked.

"No. Wonderful. Amazing. _Fucking great_." I stared at her in astonishment. I'd never heard that word leave her mouth before, and damn if it didn't turn me on. I smiled after I got over the initial shock.

"You don't know how hot it was to watch you cum." She blushed an endearing pink.

"I've…I've never…" she trailed off and looked away.

"You've never had an orgasm before," I finished for her. She shook her head then buried her face in my chest. I chuckled at her sudden shyness. I felt her yawn before she curled closer to me. She was tired. She had been yawning in the car during the ride here, and I was sure that had just taken a lot out of her. I reached for the covers and eventually maneuvered them over us. "Sleep."

"Esme's going to make lunch." She was protesting, but her voice was sleepy and not very convincing. She looked over at the clock, and her eyes grew wide. "We're supposed to be down there in five minutes."

"Shhh." I pulled her back into my body. "Sleep. She won't mind. I promise." She yawned again before throwing a leg over my hip.

"Oh!" she said when she felt my erection. "What about you?" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, baby. This was all about you." She looked like she was about to protest. "No arguing. You're tired. You need to get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Her words were slurring. She was so close to sleep.

"I'm sure. Sleep. I love you." She sighed but no words came.

She shifted closer into my side, and I could feel every inch of her naked flesh. It caused me to shiver and my erect cock protested. I couldn't sleep with my mind filled with images of her in the middle of an orgasm. I groaned at the thought as I throbbed in the confines of my now too-tight jeans. I slowly got out of the bed and covered her again before grabbing clothes and walking out of the room to take a shower. I closed the door quietly and turned around where Emmett was walking down the hall. He looked me over before smirking.

"What's up Eddie?" he asked with false innocence. "Other than you I mean." I pulled the clothes in front of me to hide the tent I was pitching. "Mom wanted me to come get you two for lunch."

"Bella's sleeping," I answered. His smile grew wider.

"Did you wear her out?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course you did. You sly dog, you."

"I'm not a dog, and don't talk about Bella like that." He laughed.

"I'll just go wake her up. I'm sure she'd want to visit with everyone." He reached for the door, but I stepped in his way.

"You can't go in there." He quirked an eyebrow at me, but I could see the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Why? It's not like she's naked or something." I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet. "Hell, Eddie. I didn't know you had it in you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you head to the shower and take care of that little problem." He pointed to my crotch. "I'll tell mom you're napping." I decided to not deal with him yet and walked off to the shower.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like how the story's moving into a more playful, light tone. Soon there will be a chapter on Ben and Angela's wedding. In a review, tell me a story about your wedding or one you attended: something funny, something unique, something really special. I might be looking for something to include in the story. **

**Next up is more progression, the big party, and Edward's birthday. I hope you enjoy. Review, and I'll send you a sneak peek.**

**I'll be taking a week off, so there won't be an update next Sunday. I'm sorry. :(**


	32. 31: Party Weekend Part 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 31: Party Weekend Part 2**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and stretched with my arms above my head. The blanket slipped down, and I felt the cool air hit my chest. My bare chest. I reached for the sheet and yanked it back to cover me. I looked around to see I was in Edward's bedroom at the Cullen's house. I felt myself blush when I remembered what had occurred pre-nap. God, it felt good. He made me feel good. I smiled at the memory. I heard the door open, and my heart began to race.

I calmed down when I noticed it was Edward. He was holding a tray and looking down to watch where he stepped. His hair was damp, and he was dressed in a different shirt and pair of jeans. I assumed he had taken a shower. He shut the door with his foot quietly and looked up at me. When he noticed I was awake, he gave me his crooked grin. I turned on my side to rest on my elbow and propped my head in my hand. I held the sheet to my chest feeling shy despite our previous activities. He sat the tray on the bedside table before crawling to me for a kiss. I lingered on his lips a moment longer than necessary before pulling back and tucking the blanket further around me.

"How was your nap?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

"Good," I answered with a contented sigh. "Thank you for letting me sleep. I didn't get much last night." I sat up and looked around for my shirt. He plucked his off the floor and handed it to me. I pulled it over my head and scooted against the headboard closer to him.

"I brought you lunch." He pulled the tray onto my lap. On it was a sandwich, chips, and a glass of water. "I know it's not much, but mom was so focused on things going on outside that she wanted to make something easy." I picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"This is great," I said after I swallowed my food. "I've never eaten in bed before." I said offhandedly.

"Not even breakfast in bed?" He looked at me curiously. I shook my head as I took another bite. "Well, that's going to change. Everyone needs to be served breakfast in bed." I smiled at him. I loved all the little things he did for me. "Next time you stay at my place, which is soon I hope, I'll wear you out so you sleep soundly. Then I'll make you a full breakfast so you can replenish your energy before we go again." I blushed at his comment, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't wait for a comment. "I've been recruited to help arrange tables outside. The decorations haven't been put up yet, so all of us strong men are going to help." I giggled as he flexed his arms. "When you're finished eating you're welcome to take a shower or not. I laid out a towel and washcloth for you just in case. Rose and Angela are downstairs trying to stay out of the way. I'm sure they'd love the company when you're ready."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"You're more than welcome, love." He leaned forward and kissed me before walking back out.

I finished lunch and grabbed clean clothes from my bag before making my way to the bathroom across the hall. I laid out the clothes and noticed that Edward had already placed my toiletries next to the sink and in the shower. He was so considerate. I closed and locked the door before getting undressed. I tossed my dirty clothes into a pile so I could carry them back to my bag and grabbed the washcloth. I stopped when I looked in the mirror.

I ran my fingers over the scars. The skin was a light brown color and stretched taut. There were four total. Two ran the length of my torso intersecting the two that swept from one side diagonally down. I'd gotten them over three different 'visits' as they called them. I didn't really feel the touch of my fingers. The actual scars were numb and always would be. I turned around to look at the tally marks on my back. They were raised and rough. Thirteen. Unlucky thirteen. I don't know how I hid them from Renee and Phil. I would clean the cuts myself and wash as much blood from the rags as possible, but there was always blood left. They were ugly. Edward had kissed them though, every one of them. I smiled at the memory my heart at ease for once.

Once I was dressed and had put the dirty clothes away, I grabbed the empty tray and walked downstairs. I took it into the kitchen and washed the dishes. I looked out the widow and watched people carry tables and chairs from the front to the backyard. Alice had mentioned in passing that 145 people had RSVP'd. This was going to be a crazy night. Once my dishes were cleaned, dried, and put away, I poured a glass of water and found my way to the back patio.

Rosalie and Angela were sitting at a table watching the coordinated chaos and looking highly amused. They greeted me enthusiastically and returned their attention to the scene in the yard. Emmett came jogging up, and Rosalie handed him a glass of water.

"Mini Hitler is crazy," he said a little winded. Rosalie and Angela giggled.

"Emmett!" I heard Alice yell from somewhere. "I need you." I laughed when I realized he had nicknamed Alice. He rolled his eyes before jogging back out there.

I finally took stock of how the backyard had been transformed. There were four small white tents, small being about ten feet by ten feet, on the corners of the property. In the middle were two large, probably about fifty feet by fifty feet, white tents. There were sides to the tents, which was probably just as well, because this was Forks. The odds of it raining were great. Tables were being carried into the large tents so I assumed that's where Alice's voice came from.

"You look refreshed," Angela said. I pulled my damp hair over my shoulder and nodded while trying to suppress the large grin I could feel building. Refreshed wasn't the right word; very pleased was more appropriate.

"I think the accurate term would be thoroughly fucked," Rosalie said. "But since this is Bella, I'll acquiesce and say thoroughly satisfied." They both looked over at me, and I felt myself grow hot.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed. "Pray tell."

"Oh God," I groaned. I knew they wouldn't assent, so I gathered all the courage I could to tell them about our earlier activities. "Umm….well we…ugh, I don't even know where to start."

"Over or under?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her confusedly. "Over or under the clothes?"

"Both."

"Explain."

"Shirt off, bra off, pants on." Angela giggled.

"You're making it sound so clinical," she said. "It's enjoyable, Bella. Make it sound that way."

"He did make it very enjoyable. He's touched my breasts before, but I've never had my shirt off, and he's never…"

"Kissed them," Angela supplied. I appreciated her tact. I nodded.

"Kissed them, licked them, sucked them, rolled them…"

"Rose!" I exclaimed. She could be so crass.

"Are you going to call me a liar?"

"Well…no." She just laughed.

"And further south?"

"It was nice." I smiled as I thought about what his hands could do. "It was beyond nice."

"Did you…" Angela trailed off.

"What she's asking is if you orgasmed, came, got off?"

"Rose! How can you be so…_blunt_ about all this?" She rolled her eyes and huffed before sitting back in her chair.

"Sex is not a taboo subject. I think the reason there are so many problems, be it STDs, accidental pregnancies, and teen pregnancies, is because people don't talk about it." I loved how one minute she could be crass and sarcastic and the next she's serious.

"Yes. I had an orgasm," I said as bluntly as I could. "I didn't know it felt so…so…"

"So _ungh_," Angela supplied. As she said it her face scrunched in a pleasurable way, she shuddered at the thought, and she ran her hands up and down her thigh. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes!" We all giggled.

"Wait," Rosalie said and looked over at me. "Do you mean you had never had an orgasm before?" I felt my cheeks heat but shook my head in confirmation. "Bella, never?"

"You make it sound like a sin."

"It should be. Everyone should know that pleasure." I shifted in my seat and pulled my legs to my chest. "Just wait till he actually touches you. I mean without a barrier. It's so much more intense. Did you have any trouble with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you return the favor?"

"No." I let out a long sigh. "I wanted to, even hinted at it, but he said it was all about me."

"It's Edward we're talking about," Angela said. "I bet he didn't want you to think you had to since he just did. You'll probably have to initiate it before he gets you off."

"You really wanted to?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "I didn't think you had it in you." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't get all defensive. It's just that you're so sweet and shy. You blush when we talk about kissing. I just didn't know you were there yet." Angela giggled.

"It's always the quiet ones, you know," she said and giggled again. "I should know." We all laughed at her comment.

"I don't know why I even offered," I said. "It's not like I have the slightest clue as to what to do. I'd probably just disappoint him."

"You won't. He's a man; you touch him and he's happy."

"I don't want him to be okay with it. I want him to enjoy it." Rosalie looked at me with an examining eye. "What?"

"Do you want some advice?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yes." She smiled with an 'I told you so' look.

"Okay. Listen carefully." For the next ten minutes, she and Angela gave me tips about what to do, what to expect, and what to avoid. While I'm sure I stayed a brilliant red throughout the conversation, it was much appreciated. It made me feel a bit more at ease.

"Okay!" We heard Alice yell. She stepped out from one of the tents to gather everyone's attention. "I want everyone that's not getting paid to head inside. You can't see the rest until tonight."

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Ben walked up to the porch looking sweaty and tired. Edward always looked nice, but he looked so sexy after hard labor. I handed him my glass of water and he drank greedily. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped headily. He sat the glass down, and I couldn't help but stare as his chest rose and fell rapidly. I wanted to follow the bead of sweat that formed on his neck down to wherever it disappeared below his shirt. I'd never understood how Rosalie could think a man looked edible until this moment.

I looked up and met his eyes. He was staring at me intently with a smirk planted on his face. I had been caught ogling my boyfriend, and I didn't care enough to blush. I wanted him. I looked around to see who else had caught me, but they were all wrapped up in their own world. Angela and Ben were sitting close together whispering to each other. She was giggling at something he said, and he had his arm resting on her shoulders. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing. It was chaste for them until she started rubbing against his thighs. I glanced back up at Edward and offered my hand. He pulled me up, and I turned for the door without dropping his hand. I stepped inside and pulled him towards the stairs.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked with a playful hint to his voice. I smiled back at him.

"I'm taking you upstairs," I answered and tugged at his hand to get him moving again. I walked into his room and locked the door behind us. I turned to him and pulled him down for a kiss. He hummed against my lips and pulled my body into his.

"We're upstairs. What now?" Unable to resist, I licked the trail that the sweat had followed while we were on the porch. I stopped when his shirt got in the way and reached to pull the offending piece of material off.

"I want to make you feel good." I moved to kiss down his chest. His breath left him in a whoosh.

"You do make me feel good." He was rubbing my arms then one hand moved to cup the back of my neck. I looked up at him. _Maybe he doesn't want me touching him._ He was looking at me with hooded eyes. "What is it, love?"

"Do you not want me to touch you?" I needed to know.

"What?" He looked at me with furrowed brows before cupping my face in his hands. "Bella, love, don't look at me like that. I want you. Don't doubt that, ever. I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"You've never made me feel pressured to do anything." He leaned forward and kissed me slowly. "I want to do this." He searched my eyes for something.

"If you're sure." I smiled and pushed him towards the bed. He tripped over an abandoned shoe and fell back onto the bed taking me with him. I fell onto his chest and giggled. He smiled at me before pulling me back in for a kiss.

After a moment, I shifted and felt his growing erection. Suddenly, this didn't seem like the best idea. I had no idea what to do. Sure, Rosalie and Angela gave me pointers, but I'd never touched a man, at least not willingly. I'd never even seen a man naked. I had never looked, just closed my eyes and tried to forget where I was. What if he didn't like it? Would he still want me? I guess I had stopped when my thoughts overwhelmed me, because I felt Edward shaking me slightly and calling my name.

"Huh?" I asked once I focused on him again.

"Are you okay? You weren't here," he asked. I could see the concern in his face. I nodded. "Bella, you don't have to do this."

"I want to." He looked at me skeptically. "I was just thinking. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this before. What if you don't like it?" He smiled tenderly.

"I'll love it, because it's you, but we don't have to do this right now."

"I want to," I said with conviction.

"Okay." He pulled me back to him for a long, passionate kiss. "I'll show you what to do if you want."

I kissed him again as his hands traveled over my body. I moved my hand from his shoulder down his torso and over his jeans. I could feel him through the denim. His breath hitched. I rubbed him applying more pressure with each pass. His breath became heavy along with his eyes. His beautiful chest heaved, and a small moan passed through his lips. I rolled to his side so I was in a more comfortable position. He grabbed the back of my neck to pull me into a kiss. It was much more insistent and heady than any before.

I popped the button on his jeans and slowly dragged his zipper down. He groaned into the kiss but never pulled back. I reached into his jeans above his boxers and could feel the definition of him. My hand couldn't wrap fully around him, he was that big. At least, I assumed that was big. I hadn't seen anything to compare him against. I pulled back to breathe and swallow thickly.

"Take your time, baby," he said. His voice was deep and rough. The sentence sounded strained.

"I want to feel you," I told him. He groaned.

"God, I want you to, too." He pulled his jeans down just enough that my hand wasn't trapped. I let go of him and heard him sigh. I grabbed the jeans and pulled them off him. I looked up and could see his boxers tented. I laid back down beside him and placed my hand on his stomach. I scratched lightly, and his muscles contracted. "Take your time."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smiled. I moved my hand down to the waistband. I traced the skin above it waiting for my courage to build. His breath deepened as he closed his eyes. I watched his face as I moved my hand under his boxers. I took a deep breath before touching him. I ran my fingers down his length and back up. His breath hitched, his mouth fell open, and his hands gripped the bed sheet and my neck.

I didn't know what I was expecting but it wasn't for him to feel like a steel rod covered in soft, smooth velvet. I used my fingers to explore his member getting accustomed to the feel of him. I looked down to where my hand was in his boxers. I watched as my hand moved under the fabric. I listened to his breathing enjoying the fact that _I_ was the one causing it. I could imagine what I was touching, but I'd never seen a man naked before. I wanted to know.

"I want to see you," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I looked up to see his eyes still closed and voiced my answer. "Remove them when you're ready." I pulled them down without waiting. He lifted his hips to help me. I gasped when I saw him. It wasn't what I was expecting. I'd heard Rosalie and Alice call them beautiful. I wouldn't go that far, but I was intrigued. I wrapped my hand around him.

"You're so big." He groaned as I started moving my hand over him. "What do I do?"

"You're doing great." I continued what I was doing. I watched as liquid seeped out of the tip. I moved my hand over the head and spread it. "Yeah," he groaned. "Spread it around. It'll make your movements easier." I did as he said.

"What do I do? What will make you feel good?"

"Let me show you." He placed his hand over mine, dwarfing it. He squeezed my grip so I tightened my hand. He squeezed the base and twisted as he moved up. He grunted and lifted his hips at the movement. "Just like that." He let go of my hand and gripped the sheet again. He started pumping his hips in time with my strokes. I looked up to see his beautiful face scrunched. I thought I might be hurting him so I stopped. His eyes flew open and he looked at me.

"Why did you stop?" he asked between pants. I told him I thought I was hurting him. "No. It feels good. It feels great. Don't stop. I mean you don't have-" I started again, and he groaned. "Bella, that feels…_ungh_…baby, amazing…faster." I sped up my movements. "Almost...so close…Bella." I felt him twitch and he groaned my name as he tensed and released in spurts. I watched as the white substance landed on his stomach and chest. His body fell limp and he was breathing as if he had just run a mile. He used the hand on my neck to pull me to him for a searing kiss. He pulled back not long after needing to breathe.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands then wet a washcloth under the warm water. I took it back to his bedroom to find he hadn't moved an inch. I crawled onto the bed and wiped him clean. He was out cold. I giggled silently remembering Rosalie talk about how men always slept after sex. I started to get up to put the washcloth in the hamper and go downstairs to see if there was anything I could do to help. I pulled the covers over him and leaned down to kiss him lightly. He reached up and pulled me down onto the bed. He pulled me against his chest and sighed before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: EPIC NOTE. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. It's great to be back after the break. :) I know the update is short, but the chapter got too heavy to have all the info in it so I'm splitting it up. You can thank my new fabulous beta, TwilightDramaTeach, for that. Which also means, the next chapter is almost done. I'll post it on Wednesday so you can look forward to a mid-week treat. :) So, how did you like this? Leave me a review, and I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter. :)**

**IMPORTANT: I posted the first outtake from Gradual Healing. It's under the title Gradual Healing: Outtakes. (I know; _so original.) _If you don't have me on author alert, jump over to my author page to find it. It's Charlie's POV from Chapter 25.**

**HUGE THANKS: Bouncy 72 sent me a message letting me know I was nominated at the Golden Chocolate Awards for Best Rosalie and Emmett through my story _How It's Gotta Be_. Thank you for letting me know. Second thanks is for whoever nominated me. I don't know who it was, or I'd give you a personal thank you. I'm flattered they liked it that much. Voting begins on October 26. I'd appreciate your support.**

**On a personal note: I'm way super excited, stoked, giddy, on cloud nine. I have a court hearing on Wednesday for my dad, well step-dad, to finally adopt me. We had to wait until I was legally an adult, because my bio-dad fought it. Then I went off the college and was never home to be able to go to a hearing. So, now, at 23, it's finally going to happen. I was just too happy and had to share with someone. :)**


	33. 32: Party Weekend Part 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 32: Party Weekend Part 3**_

**Bella's POV**

"Wake up!" I heard from the other side of the door. I must have fallen asleep, because the pounding had startled me. I groaned as Alice continued to pound on the door. I knew she wouldn't stop until we answered so I moved to answer the door. Edward pulled me back to his chest with a disgruntled noise and buried his head in my neck. "I'm not kidding, you two. You have two minutes to answer or I'm coming in."

"She won't go away," I said to Edward. He sighed before releasing me. I crawled out of the bed to answer the door.

"Hi sleepyhead!" She was absolutely too cheery. "I'm stealing you to get ready for the party. Edward, your costume is in Emmett's room. You have to be dressed and in the living room at 7:00. It's 4:00 now."

"Too early," Edward grumbled. I smiled at how childish it sounded. I would have to ask Esme to tell me about him as a boy.

"Beauty takes time. Nice ass by the way." I looked back and realized when Edward turned onto his side, the sheet had slipped down his body. He scrambled to cover himself.

"Hey! No ogling my boyfriend's ass. How would you like it if I looked at Jasper's ass?"

"Not happening," they both responded in unison.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said and grabbed my hand to pull me down the stairs.

She pulled me into the guest room she and Jasper were using. Rosalie and Angela were already there getting ready. Alice plopped me into a seat unceremoniously and commanded me to sit still. The next two hours were torture. Rosalie and Alice combed, straightened, curled, pulled, twisted, and pinned my hair. I tried not to whimper when they tugged a little too hard.

"So," Rosalie said. "What have you been up to that's had you behind a locked door?"

"Edward and I were sleeping," I answered truthfully.

"Um hum. What happened before the nap?" I blushed and looked down. She and Angela squealed. Alice felt left out so Rosalie explained our conversation before we disappeared.

"Bella, what did you do?" Alice asked with an evil grin.

"I made him feel good."

"Did you give him a blow job?!"

"NO!" I covered my mouth when I realized I yelled. "No. I only touched him."

"Go Bella. You gave your man a hand job. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh God! I'm not ready to have this conversation."

Rosalie grabbed four garment bags from the closet and hung them on the door. She opened the first one and pulled out the first costume. I knew it was hers immediately. The top was a silver bustier with dangling beads. There was a sheer red skirt with a wide silver waistband. She stripped where she was and put on the costume. With it on, I noticed the skirt was four different pieces of material attached only at the waistband. She looked _hot._ There was no other way to explain it.

"I love it, Alice," she said as she twirled before the mirror. "Emmett's going to die." We all giggled knowing it was true. She grabbed another garment bag and handed it to Angela. "This one is yours." Angela pulled out her costume. There were extremely baggy pants made out of some shiny material, which Alice explained was appropriate for the theme.

"What exactly is the theme?" Angela asked. Alice pulled an envelope from one of her many bags.

"Take a look at the invitation," she said. Angela pulled it out and read the first line.

"_We invite you to spend a night under the Arabian stars._"

"Arabian Nights. Esme and I looked through a lot of things and finally decided to go with this."

"The invitation is gorgeous Alice."

"Thank you. Now put on your costume." She pulled the pants on the top. It was sleeveless, orange and showed off her midriff. There were tassels hanging from the bottom of the top and the v-neck set very low. It was, compared to Rosalie's, very modest. "You look great."

"What does yours look like?"

"Pull it out Rose. Show it to them." Rosalie pulled out a green outfit. The top was similar to Angela's but had sleeves. Instead of pants, there was a skirt with flower design. It was a long skirt that reached her feet. I could just picture it on her. She'd look cute.

"Wait ," I said. "I'm seeing a theme. I'm not wearing something that's going to show my stomach."

"Silly, Bella. Do you really think I'd do that to you? Rose, grab her's. She needs to get dressed as it is." Rosalie pulled several pieces out of the last garment bag. The first was a pair of baggy pants like Angela's but in red. The shirt was a white peasant top with three quarter length sleeve. There was a short green-striped vest and green cumber bun-like thing that laced in the front. Last, there was a red and black skirt. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'd have to see it on."

"Then get dressed." She ushered me to the costume and sat down to work on her hair. I grabbed everything from Rosalie and started to leave the room. "Just change here. It'll be quicker." They had seen the scars. I wasn't trying to hide. It was just an ingrained reaction. I walked back over to the bed and laid everything out before changing. I stood in front of the mirror and twirled in a circle.

"I really like it Ali." She smiled at me in the mirror. "You did a great job on everything."

"Thank you. Just wait until you see inside the tents." She giggled to herself.

Once we were all dressed and dolled up, we went downstairs to meet the guys in the living room. We walked downstairs, and I had to smile when I saw them. They all had matching costumes. They wore baggy black pants with black boots and a red vest with an oriental print. The waistband of the pants was made from the same pattern as the vest. Oh, they weren't wearing shirt underneath. They all wore a solid gold wristband on each wrist as well. I walked over to Edward whose eyes had yet to leave me.

"I really like your outfit," he said as he pulled me to him for a kiss.

"I think you look hot," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I look ridiculous."

"I do not make things that are ridiculous," Alice defended. "Suck it up, and be a man." I covered my mouth to hide my giggles.

"You do look good though," he said as he turned back to me. "It's a cross between Arabian and gypsy." I smiled and pulled back to twirl in front of him.

"Rose, baby, do we have to go to the party?" I heard Emmett try to whisper. "I can think of some things to do that would be a lot more fun." She smacked the back of his head.

"No," she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, all," Alice said bringing the attention back to her, "the invitation told guests to arrive by 7:15. Dinner will be served at 7:30, and everyone can mingle after that. There are two main tents. The one closest to the house has all the dinner tables, and the one closest to the water has a few bars, finger foods, and pictures of everyone.

"There are four smaller tents on the corners of the yard. Each one is about one of the couples. I'm not going to tell you what's in them. You can figure that out on your own. Dinner's first, though, so no trying to sneak off. Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Let's go greet our guests then."

Edward took my hand and led me outside. I gasped at what I saw. There were freestanding pillars throughout the yard. Colorful twinkling lights wrapped around them and were strung between them. Little tea lights were floating in the creek at the bottom of the property. Paper lanterns in reds, oranges, and golds hung from trees and the tents. It was just light enough to mute the effect since sunset was an hour away, but it already looked gorgeous.

Dad and Sue were walking from the front of the house. Sue wore something in bright colors, and Charlie wore a shirt with an Arabian design. I smiled at the sight. He was trying. Sue was pushing Billy who was in a shirt matching Charlie, and I couldn't hold in my laughter. I wouldn't be surprised if Sue had just bought two. She and Charlie had been taking care of Billy. Rachel, Billy's daughter, had moved back home to help as well. That reminded me; I needed to talk to Esme.

"Hi!" I greeted them. They all greeted us back while Charlie pulled at his shirt subconsciously. I giggled which caused him to roll his eyes. "You look good, Dad. Same to you, Billy. Sue, good job picking out the shirts."

"Hey!" Billy said. "Who says I didn't pick them out? I got style." We all laughed. Alice came over to greet them.

"My, don't you two look handsome," she said as she kissed Billy and Charlie's cheeks. I watched as Charlie blushed a little.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie said as he shook his hand.

"Chief," Edward greeted back.

"I told you to call me Charlie." Edward nodded. "You been taking care of my little girl?"

"I try, but you know her. She's got an independent streak a mile long."

"I'm standing right here, you know?" I said, causing everyone to laugh. They were talking about me as if I wasn't standing next to them.

So many people arrived in the next ten minutes. A few deputies, Lois who worked at the station, Jamie who worked at the diner, Seth and his girlfriend Brenna, Leah and her boyfriend Brady. Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie came next. They brought a few friends that hadn't seen Alice in a long time. She was so funny jumping around in that costume. Rosalie's parents and a few of her aunts and uncles came. They were excited to be able to celebrate since they couldn't make her graduation. Most all of Angela and Ben's family came since they were from Port Angeles. They were all close enough they could drive here and back without worrying about getting a hotel room. Edward and Emmett had the most people arrive though I realized most were for Carlisle and Esme's sake. Both had very prominent jobs.

"Edward! Emmett!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to see a little girl running towards us. Edward dropped my hand to grab the girl as she jumped toward him.

"Hey Corrine," he said as he spun her in a circle. She giggled before Emmett grabbed her away from him.

"I want my turn," Emmett whined. The little girl giggled again.

"Hi Emmett," she said.

"Hi Corrine. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"She's hyped up on sugar," a woman said as she pulled Corrine from Emmett's arms and sat her on the ground. The woman was beautiful with long jet-black hair, a heart-shaped face, and she was rather short. She kind of reminded me of Alice. Edward pulled her into a hug. When he let her go, he pulled me to him.

"Bella, this is my Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett," he said. "Aunt Kate, Uncle Garrett, this is Bella, my girlfriend." Kate pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I get to hear all about you what with Carlisle and Esme's stories from the ER, and when I do get to talk with my nephew, you're all he talks about" she said in one breath and held me at arm's length. "Edward, she's as beautiful as you said." I felt myself blush and ducked my head. "We're going to get along swimmingly. I just know it."

"Honey," Garrett said as he pulled her away from me. "You're embarrassing the girl. Ease up." I looked up to see him smile apologetically at me. He extended his hand to shake. "I'm Garrett. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry, she gets carried away sometimes."

"That's okay," I assured him. "You should meet my friend Alice. She's just as outgoing." We all laughed. Esme walked up and pulled Kate into a hug then Garrett.

"Kate," she started, "your brother has been looking for you. Come on before he gets too anxious." She pulled them away.

Charles and Makenna arrived next. Edward greeted them, but nothing beyond formalities were exchanged. Peter, Randall, Riley, and Sasha arrived next. They were all from the hospital. Dr. D and his wife Carmen showed up as well. I hadn't seen him in a long time. Tia, Zafrina, and Sulpicia arrived. They all had worked with Esme at some point in their careers and became friends. Those were the only names I could remember. About five minutes before dinner was to be served, we made our way to the tent.

Inside was beautiful. It looked like an explosion of golds, bronzes, reds, oranges, burgundy, and black. The tables sat close the floor and were covered with rich colored cloths. There were long, overstuffed pillows placed for seating. More shiny, deep-colored fabrics covered the walls of the tents so no white was showing. The ground could not be seen for ornate rugs lined the tent. There were a few chandeliers hanging around the room while white twinkle lights were strung from one end to the other. It didn't feel like I was in Forks.

Edward tugged me along. I hadn't realized I'd stopped to look around. I followed him to the table at the front of the room. It was reserved for all of us. Alice started by welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming. She explained about the four tents for each couple and encouraged everyone to look after dinner. The food was all Arabian-inspired. There was flat bread, dates, and dried fruits. Lamb was served for dinner as it is considered the most popular meat in Arabic cuisine. Asparagus, spinach, and artichokes were served with the lamb. It was really good. I looked over once at Sue and Charlie to see him pushing his food around with a frown. It made me laugh.

After dinner, we all went to the other tent. It was the same size as the first one and decorated similarly, but there were couches and pillows, places to sit and visit. Edward went over to the bar to get Sue, Leah, Brenna, and I drinks while I spent a few minutes with them. Edward came back precariously balancing four drinks. I took mine and handed Brenna hers. Leah took hers, and Sue grabbed hers with a thanks. I reached out and stilled her hand.

"Holy shhhhhnykies," I almost slipped. "When did this happen?" She was sporting a beautiful engagement ring. I looked up to see her blush. Charlie tried to act nonchalant about it, but he was fighting a smile.

"Wednesday," Sue said. "He asked me Wednesday."

"Congratulations!" I pulled her into a hug then did the same to my dad. "You did good, Dad. The ring's beautiful."

"Ring?" I heard Alice say from somewhere. I swear that girl had super hearing. She came skipping over. She squealed as she grabbed Sue's hand to examine the diamond. "Can I design your dress?"

The rest of the night was wonderful. Once the sun set completely, the lights were brilliant. We were lucky that it didn't rain. Edward and I found our tent down by the creek. It was decorated with UW Med School stuff and U of Seattle things. Edward's acceptance letter, which I'm not sure how she got, was framed. Cliché doctor decorations also littered the place. There was a short note explaining my book was being sent to publishers. Writing decorations were also around the tent.

Lastly, there were photos of us that I didn't even know had been taken. There was the one Edward had on the refrigerator at the station. The others I didn't know about. It was a bit embarrassing being on display. Everyone was visiting each tent. They would all see this at some point. I just shook my head and tried not to think about it.

The rest of the night slipped by quickly. I talked to more people than I would be able to remember. Alice and Sue spent an ungodly amount of time talking about the wedding, which Charlie informed me would be on December 14th. The last people left around 11:30 that night. Kate, Garrett, and Corrine were spending the night at the Cullen's. Corrine had been put down around 9:00. She fell asleep in Edward's arms. He had carried her up to the guest room she was staying in before joining us in the backyard again.

We all decided to go to bed since we were celebrating Edward's birthday tomorrow starting early. Esme and Carlisle were talking with Kate and Garrett when we left for bed. Esme asked Alice and Jasper to stay behind. I hugged them goodnight and followed Edward to his room. It didn't take long to pass out.

We woke the next morning around 9:00. I took a shower and dressed. Edward took a shower and joined me in the living room. Jasper and Alice were next to join us, and Rosalie and Emmett finally came around thirty minutes later. Esme, Carlisle, Kate, and Garrett came in from the back porch. I looked outside and noticed the backyard was completely cleared. I wondered when that happened. Esme clapped her hands when she saw everyone gathered.

"We can do presents now that everyone's up," she said.

She grabbed all the presents that had been stored in the dining room. She sat them in front of Edward and motioned for him to start. He picked up the first present, which was from Emmett and Rosalie. They renewed his subscription to _The New England Journal of Medicine_. We all laughed but knew it was a thoughtful gift. Alice and Jasper bought him clothes. We all laughed when Alice explained they were 'doctor clothes.' Ben and Angela bought him a one-year subscription to Sirius Satellite Radio. Kate, Garret, and Corrine gave him a homemade card. Corrine explained that she wanted to the one in charge of the gift this year. He thanked her and said it was the most beautiful card he'd ever gotten.

The last two gifts were from his parents and me. He opened the gift from his parents to find a stethoscope. Apparently, it was a really nice, high end stethoscope. I didn't even know there were that many different kind. I would have to learn that stuff, since I was going to be around it from now on. I got nervous when he picked up the gift from me. I hoped he liked it and didn't think it was corny. He opened the box and pulled out the watch. I had really debated on this.

"You've been talking about needing a watch for when you start at the hospital," I tried to explain. "I tried to get something that's not going to be heavy or bulky. I also wanted it to look professional, since you will be at work. If you don't-" He cut me off by kissing me. He was smiling when he pulled back.

"I love it," he assured me. "It's perfect. Thank you." He pulled it out of the box and flipped it over to try it on. He stopped when he saw the back and turned it around to read the inscription. He pulled me back to him for a longer kiss. I could feel my cheeks heat up. His family was in the room. "Bella, it truly is perfect. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." He put it on and showed everyone.

"Ewwwww," Corrine whined.

"What did it say?" Emmett asked. Everyone laughed at their very kid-like whine.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward taunted.

"I would. Show me." Emmett reached for his hand, but Edward pulled away.

"Boys, none of that," Esme chastised them as she stood up. "I'm going to start breakfast. It'll be ready in about thirty minutes." Kate shifted in her seat, and I realized she had been watching Alice. Corrine looked up at her mom then to Alice. She looked at Alice for a long time before looking back at her mom.

"You said I have a big sister somewhere," Corrine started. "Can Alice be her? I like Alice."

Kate looked up at Alice with wide eyes then looked between Garrett and Carlisle. She looked scared, but I couldn't figure out why. I looked between the two and gasped. I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before. They were so similar, in looks and mannerisms. Edward had explained she was Carlisle's sister meaning she'd have been Kate Cullen twenty-five years ago. She and Garrett had been married eighteen years. I looked at Alice who was smiling.

"I guess now is as good a time as any," she said before grabbing Jasper's hand. She looked at the group and took a deep breath. "I received some good news yesterday." I watched as Kate grabbed Garrett's hand and started to tear up.

"Alice, is she…Kate, are you…" I asked and trailed off. Alice wore a huge grin as she nodded.

"Kate's my mom."

* * *

**AN: I hope this finds you having a good week. I hope you enjoyed it. Many things happened in this chapter. We learn Seth and Lean are dating someone, Charile proposed to Sue, Bella gives Edward the watch with the inscription (Can you guess what it says?), and we learn who Alice's mom is. There was only one person who guessed that Kate was Alice's mom, and they guessed it many, many chapters ago. **

**Check out my blog for pictures of the costumes, tents, and a picture of Edward's watch. Please review, and let me know what you think. I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. If you didn't catch it in the last AN, I put up the first outtake for this story. Hope over to my author page to check it out. :)**

**P.S. RL sucks. I caught a bronchial infection from my dad and start a new job on Monday. I can't write right now, because my brain just isn't in the right place. I'm going to take a few weeks off from writing to recover and get things worked out. I'm sorry about this. :( I hope you all stick with me.**


	34. 33: Baseball Box

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 33: Baseball Box**_

**Edward's POV**

It'd been almost two months since my birthday. Things were starting to fall into a nice routine. Everyone that graduated was settling into their new jobs, Emmett and I would be starting Med School in about two weeks, and Bella was taking a year off. Jasper and his colleague Jared were in the process of starting their own practice. I had met Jared a few weeks before. He was a pretty nice guy. Alice had lucked out with the Valentino gig. There were many celebrities requesting her designs for their award show appearances. I think I remember hearing her say she had six requests for the Grammys.

Rosalie was working full-time at Rick's. He was allowing her to run it more and more. He liked the freedom of not having to be there all the time. Ben was settling into his new position well, and Angela was enjoying her new job at Mansfield, Bella's old job. Bella wasn't working for a year choosing to focus on her writing. With the money from the trial, she would be able to live comfortably. I was so excited she would get to focus on what she loved.

She'd already written about fifteen chapters of the second book. I couldn't wait to read it. She'd finally given me a copy of the first book two weeks ago. I stayed up that night to finish it. She was really talented. Katelynn had sent her first book off to some friends and we were waiting for feedback. It was making Bella anxious, but she was coping well so far.

Jasper had cut her sessions down to once a week. She'd been coming along quickly in her recovery, as she'd dubbed it, and the change in her was palpable. Those weeks after the trial were great, but they were nothing compared to her these last months. I felt like I was meeting a completely new person, and it only made me fall more in love with her. I never would have expected her to be so playful, and I definitely didn't expect her to be so sexual.

I shivered just thinking about it. We hadn't actually had sex, but she knew how to satiate my need and I hers. I was learning to play her body, for it was like a fine-tuned instrument. I knew how to read her like a sheet of music, knew if she needed tender caresses or rougher touches, and damn if she didn't know my body better than even I did. Everything with her was so much more magnified than anyone I'd ever been with. The first time I touched her without the barrier of her underwear…

I had to think of something that would calm my body down quickly. I had to pick Bella, Alice, and Jasper up in twenty minutes, and I didn't need any ribbing from Jasper. Emmett was already bad enough when he finally saw the inscription on the back of my watch. I fingered the face as I thought about it. 'With every beat, I love you. Bella' It couldn't have been a more perfect gift, and Emmett couldn't have been more of a douche about it. He took note though, and Bella said he'd been doing romantic stuff for Rosalie.

I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door. I didn't want to be late. We were all going to a baseball game today. I was so excited. I loved watching baseball. Dad had asked a favor from a friend and got a private suite at Safeco Field to watch the Mariners play the Milwaukee Brewers. We were making a huge day out of it. There were going to be fifteen of us going, mom, dad, Sue, Charlie, Billy, the eight of us and Renee and Phil. Yeah. I was meeting Bella's mom and step-dad. She had also been talking to Jasper and me about telling them about Phil's teammates. The week after the party, she had called and told them about Jacob. Now she wanted to clear the air of everything, and she wanted me with her when she did it.

I pulled into Alice's apartment complex and parked in a visitor's spot. I jogged to her building and climbed to the third floor. Jasper answered after the first knock and let out a relieved sigh. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I heard it.

"No!" Bella yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

"Don't yell at me," Alice yelled back. "I am your best friend. I only have your best interests at heart."

"No you don't. This has nothing to do with my best interests and everything to do with your irrational need for control."

"What is this about?" I asked Jasper wanting to be prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Just wait," he said with a bit of a smile.

"Control?" I heard Alice say incredulously when I tuned back into the conversation. Jasper shut the door and we sat on the couch. "I'm not trying to take control. I'm just looking out for you."

I heard Bella huff loudly followed by two sets of footsteps coming down the short hall. Bella came into view, and I smiled. She looked adorable. She was wearing a navy blue solid tank top, a Mariners jersey that was too big for her tiny frame, a pair of True Religion skinny jeans, and a pair of navy blue converse that matched the blue in the jersey. To top it all off, she was wearing a Mariners baseball hat with her ponytail pulled through the back. I loved the way she looked decked out in the team colors.

"How do I look?" Bella asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I think you look perfect," I said without thinking. She smiled brilliantly before coming to the couch and sitting in my lap before kissing me. She turned back to glare at Alice.

"See. I don't look horrible. Plus, Edward's the only person I care about impressing. I'm not wearing heels to a freaking baseball game." I laughed aloud. The whole argument had been about clothes. Alice glared at me so I quieted down.

"Darlin'," Jasper said as he stood and pulled Alice into his side, "she looks just fine. Let's not worry about it, and get going. We're supposed to meet everyone at the stadium soon." She pouted until he kissed her.

"Okay. Let's go," Bella said and stood up. She pulled me to my feet and waited anxiously for Alice and Jasper to join us. We finally made our way out of the apartment and to the Volvo.

Within five minutes, we were on our way to Safeco Field. We arrived ten minutes before the planned time and went to the correct gate. Angela, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Sue, and Billy were already waiting. We greeted each other and spent the time catching up. Bella and I hadn't been to Forks in about a month, and I could see how much she'd missed her dad. I didn't know them when they weren't close, but Alice did. She said she was still amazed to watch their relationship be so different.

"Hello everyone," I heard dad say and turned to see him approach with mom. Everyone said hello to them. I watched with a smile as Bella hugged and said to hello to _Carlisle and Esme._ She'd made dad so happy the day she started calling him by his first name. "Bella, will your mother and Phil be joining us soon?"

"They're already inside," she said. "Phil knew some of the players and wanted to go see them before the game."

"Then let's not linger."

We walked up to the gate where Carlisle handed over a laminated pass. The boy, he couldn't have been more than eighteen-years-old, scanned the pass and motioned for a woman in a business suit over. He handed the pass to her and she smiled at our group. Danielle welcomed 'Dr. Cullen and guests' to the ballpark. She said she would escort us to our suite and be our contact for the game if we needed anything. Bella walked in front of me through the turnstile.

The young boy who had taken Carlisle's pass eyed Bella appreciatively as she passed. She tripped over a crack in the concrete and fell forward. I reached for her, but the turnstile was in my way. The boy grabbed her and kept her from falling, coping a feel in the process. I pushed through the stupid machine and pulled her out of his arms and away from his grabby hands. I knew Bella's cheeks would be a brilliant red at that moment. She thanked him quietly while I glared. He was smiling mischievously until he saw my glare. He sobered up quickly and hurried back to his place.

I pulled her into my side with an arm thrown over her shoulder. No one else would mistake that she was with me. She apologized for tripping, but I assured her it was okay. We followed Danielle to an elevator where we went up in two different groups. Once we were all upstairs, we followed her to a door, which she unlocked and allowed us all to enter.

This was a great box. We were almost directly behind home plate. There were twenty leather seats along with four leather couches inside the glass box with central air and heating. It was the best way to watch a game. There was a buffet table in the back of the room that could be stocked if we decided to order food. Since it was a night game, I knew it'd be full soon. I checked my watch, 6:17. First pitch was scheduled for 7:00. We still had a while.

"Okay everyone," dad said. "Take a look at the menu, and let me know what you want."

Charlie and Sue said they'd eat whatever was brought and that they were going to walk around the stadium before the game began. He passed out menus for everyone to look over. Bella grabbed one and laid out on a couch on her stomach. She crossed her legs in the air and swung them back and forth. She looked so relaxed. I slid over the back of the couch to lie on my side next to her. I threw my arm over her waist and pulled her closer to me and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and pulled away from the ticklish kisses.

"What would you like, love?" I asked. She sighed as she perused her choices.

"A lot of it sounds good," she answered. "Charlie always has beer, so I think we need that. He also likes chicken wings, pizza, and French fries." I looked at her with an odd face. That was a weird combination. She giggled. "Don't judge. It's what he likes. I just don't know which one to get."

"Then we'll get them all."

"Edward, this food has got to be expensive. We don't have to get any extra."

"Don't worry about the money. Dad has everything under control." She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Just because your family is rich doesn't mean I'm going to let you spend gobs of money on me."

"Three food items do not constitute gobs of money. Besides, I want to buy things for you. I like to take care of you." I leaned forward and kissed her lingeringly.

"Bella, that's not something you should argue with," I heard a woman's voice behind me say. Startled, Bella jerked back from me and fell to the floor before I could grab her. I watched as her head cracked loudly on the floor, and she scrunched her face in pain. I hurried off the couch and felt the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She groaned. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Fine," she groaned. I pulled her up until she was sitting. She grabbed the back of her head. "Hi Mom." The woman came around the couch and pulled Bella to her feet and into a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," Renee said then lowered her voice. "Bella, you didn't tell me how hot he was. You sure know how to pick 'em." Bella pulled back and sighed.

"_He_ can still hear you." She pulled me to stand beside her. "Mom, Edward. Edward, Renee." I took her extended hand and kissed it softly.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," I said. She giggled and looked at Bella.

"A charmer too. Great job, Bella," her mom said, and I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Mom!" Bella quietly hissed. "Can it. Edward, this is Phil." I shook his extended hand.

"I'm going to steal my daughter for a bit. Why don't you boys talk about…whatever you boys talk about."

She took Bella by the arm and pulled her across the room. I handed the menu to Phil and told him that Carlisle said to pick whatever we wanted. We sat on the couch and talked about how he was liking his new job as a pitching coach for the Jacksonville Suns. Ben, being a fan of the Suns, came over and joined in the conversation. Bella came back over about fifteen minutes later. She was beet red and immediately sat down and buried her face in my chest. I placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"What is it, love?" I asked her.

"Renee," I heard Phil say. I looked over to see him pull Renee into his lap. "I told you not to talk to her about that. She's a grown woman and knows how to take care of herself."

"I'm her mother," Renee defended. "If I want to have a sex talk with her, it's my right to." Bella groaned and buried her head further into me. I fought between chuckling and turning red myself.

"I'm going to go see what Angela's up to," Ben said and made a hasty escape.

"So, Edward. Tell me about yourself. Bella seems to keep her mouth shut about a lot." I knew she was just fishing for information. I was with Bella most of the times she spoke with her mother. She rarely got a word in.

"I'm an EMT."

"I thought you took the test." I smiled when she realized she'd just contradicted her earlier statement.

"I did take the test, and I passed. I would rather keep working with my brother." She 'awwed' and motioned for me to continue. "I start medical school in a few weeks."

"That's exciting. A doctor. Good job, Bella." I chuckled. "What kind of doctor?"

"Well, we don't choose our specialties yet, but I hope a pediatrician." Renee put a hand over her heart then flung herself across Phil to hug me. Stunned, it took me a minute before I tentatively hugged her back.

"I could just eat you up."

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed as everyone around us laughed. "Stop molesting my boyfriend." Renee let go and sat back. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch. "I want those French fries in a hat I saw. Go with me?"

"Of course, love," I told her. Renee 'awwed' again, and Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled me away.

After we returned from getting Bella's food, we saw that Charlie and Sue had returned from their walk. Sue, Esme, and to both my and Bella's surprise, Renee were talking wedding details. The ceremony was going to be in my parents' backyard near the creek. Charlie and Sue had both liked how it looked at the party and were hoping it would be snowing instead of raining on the day. If it decided to rain, they would move the ceremony inside. Carlisle, Charlie, and Phil were talking about something I couldn't make out. The rest of the gang was at a table playing cards. We joined them.

"How did that happen?" Bella asked quietly. Alice looked up at her questioningly. "My mom's helping plan my dad's wedding? That's just weird."

"I think it's funny," Alice said quietly with a giggle. "She heard Esme mention something about Sue's wedding, and Renee insisted on helping. Apparently her latest hobby is wedding planning. She's been helping a few friends back in Florida. You should have seen Charlie's face when she mentioned helping. It was priceless." She giggled again. Bella shook her head and put her hands up in a surrendering motion.

I checked my watch to see that we had about fifteen minutes before the first pitch. I tuned into the game to see that they were playing Go Fish as couples. On the next hand, they dealt Bella and I in as a team. We were so close to winning, but Ben and Angela beat us by one pair. We put the cards away and went to find places to sit and watch the game. Sue and Esme continued to work on wedding details, but Renee sat next to Phil. She had become a baseball fan since marrying him.

Just after the first pitch was thrown the door of the suite opened. A few people came in carrying beer, tea, pop, and water. They placed the cans and pitches on the back table then left. Bella stood up and retrieved two three cans of beer. She took one to her dad who thanked her and patted her hand she rested on his shoulder. She brought over the other two and handed me one before cracking her own and taking a sip.

"Bella," Alice said, "should you be drinking that?"

"It's okay," Bella assured her. "I've been meeting with Dr. D recently. He's determined that it was all psychosomatic." Alice looked at her confused. "Carlisle was right when he said my body couldn't cope with what happened to me. I was holding everything in, not dealing with it. When the pain didn't have anywhere else to go, it made me sick. Now that I'm dealing with it, I'm getting better. I still have a few bad days every once in a while, but overall, things are good. Now that he's sure it's not cancer, I don't have to worry about all the diet restrictions I was on."

"That's great, Bella," Angela said with a smile. She really was one of those genuinely sweet people.

I heard the door open again. This time, people started bringing in food. There were so many different kinds of appetizers and finger foods. They set up a place for burgers and hot dogs. They also brought in four or five different desserts. It was a huge spread, and I wondered if we would be able to eat it all. Well, I wondered until I heard Emmett yell, "Food!" We'd clear it all.

Bella told her dad she'd make him a plate and picked up one of those fancy looking plastic plates. She started with chicken wings, pizza, and a few French fries. Ben was making himself a burger so she stood waiting for him to finish. I looked back to the game to see the Mariners at bat. I watched the jumbotron as they showed stats of the Brewers. It was going to be a close game. The Brewers had a few new players that were very promising.

I heard Bella gasp beside me as the plate she was holding fell out of her hands. The food scattered when the plate hit the floor. Ben turned to look, but I was already sitting my plate down on the table and turned her to look at me. Her eyes were dilated and breathing was shallow. They rolled back, and her body went limp. I tightened my hold on her body and lowered her to the floor.

"Bella," I said. I checked her pulse and airway. She was breathing, and her pulse was high. "Bella, can you hear me?" Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle rushed over.

"Baby," Renee said frantically. "Bella, Bella. Can you hear me?"

"Bells?" Charlie said on top of Renee's questions.

"Everyone calm down," I said. "Bella, can you hear me?" She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, baby. Are you okay?" Renee asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Look at me, Isabella," dad said calmly. She looked over and he started asking questions and assessing her. "You're fine. You just passed out." She started to stand, and I helped her up. I waited to see that she was steady on her feet. Angela and Ben were picking up the food from the floor.

"Don't guys," Bella said. "I'll get that."

"No worries, Bella," Angela assured her with a smile.

"Why don't you sit down while I get the food?" I said with a smile. She pouted.

"I can do it. I'm okay," she said. I smiled again and kissed her softly.

"I know you can do it, but I want to make sure you're okay. Have a seat, and I'll bring over an assortment of food." Charlie was already getting his own plate. She rubbed her temple and reluctantly nodded. "Do you have a headache?"

"I'm fine." I gave her the 'don't lie to me' look. "I have a headache. I think it's from earlier when Renee scared me, and I fell off the couch."

"Get a bottle of water and have a seat. I'll bring food and Advil." She nodded and kissed my cheek with a soft thank you before walking back to our couch.

I got everything she'd mentioned Charlie liking and made her burger just the way she liked it, cheese, mayo on one side, mustard on the other, lettuce, and three pickles. I took her plate to her before asking dad for some Advil. He didn't have any. Danielle came in as I was talking to him. She had said to let her know if we needed anything. She would probably be able to tell me where I could find some.

"Danielle," I said. She smiled widely. "I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering where I could purchase some Advil."

"I could get that for you, Mr. Cullen," she said.

"Edward, please. Mr. Cullen is my father." She smiled and placed a hand on my forearm.

"Of course, Edward. Is there anything else I can get you?" _Is she flirting?_

"Um, no. Just the Advil will be fine. My girlfriend has a headache."

"That's too bad." Her tone didn't match her words. "I'll be back shortly. If there's anything I could _do_ for you, just let me know." I pulled my arm away from her touch.

"Advil will do. Thank you." I turned and went to the buffet table to make my own plate.

I took my plate back to the couch and sat by Bella. She was picking at her pizza but focusing on the game. She had taken off the cap; it was resting on her knee. I sat the plate in my lap and threw my arm around her shoulders on the back of the couch. I didn't like the way Danielle was looking at me.

I wanted her to know when she came back in that Bella was my girl. Danielle returned five minutes later with one of those travel packets sold in convenience stores. It contained four Advil. She handed it to me with a smile never looking at anyone else. Bella placed her plate on the floor, pulled her legs underneath herself, and leaned into with an arm around my waist and her head lying on my chest. Danielle scowled at her new position. I smirked and wrapped my arm further around Bella.

"That's all. Thank you," Bella said dismissively to Danielle.

"If there's _anything_ I can do for you, please let me know," Danielle said to only me.

"We're fine. Thank you," Bella said again. Danielle huffed slightly and left. Everyone around us started laughing. I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear.

"I think it's so hot when you get all possessive," I told her honestly.

"I didn't like how she was eyeing you," she said with a huff. "You're mine. I don't share, and I'm not giving you up." I pulled her chin up to meet me in a kiss.

"You're exactly and only who I want." She smiled and sighed then laid her head back on my chest.

The game was tight, and by the time the seventh inning stretch rolled around, I could feel the tension in my shoulders. The Mariners were leading by two runs. I pulled Bella up off the couch to go on a walk around the stadium and stretch our muscles. We stopped by a souvenir stand on the way back to the suite, and I bought her a foam finger, a program for the night's game, and a bobble head of a Mariner. Out of everything I bought, she was most excited about the bobble head. She said we could stick it on my dashboard then proceeded to laugh when I gave her an incredulous look and said she was only kidding.

We went back to the suite and found Danielle talking with dad. She perked up when we walked in and wouldn't look at Bella. Bella stopped when she saw Danielle, turned around, placed her arms around my neck, and pulled me down into a heated, passionate kiss. I pulled her closer, wrapped my arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground to kiss her properly. I reluctantly placed her back on the ground when I heard the door close. Emmett, Ben, Jasper, Rosalie, Renee, and Phil were clapping and whistling. Danielle had left. Bella's face flushed, but she didn't try to hide. I smiled widely and pulled her back to the couch.

The Mariners ended up winning the game by one run. Everyone, including Bella, loved the game. I wouldn't go as far as to say she would now follow the Mariners faithfully like her dad, but she had genuinely enjoyed it and asked if we could come back again sometime. Phil told everyone he was taking us to meet the team, which made everyone excited. I don't think I'd seen Charlie smile as much as he was when he heard that. We followed Phil and Renee through a maze of corridors and doors before finally coming to where the team was.

It was cool to be able to meet them all and take pictures with them. Bella even got a picture with Michael Saunders whose name was on the back of the jersey she was wearing. When he tapped her on the shoulder and said she was wearing his jersey, I had to remind her she was wearing a jersey, which of course caused her to blush.

"I'm hurt," he feigned. "You wear my name, but you don't even know what I look like."

"Hey," she said and pointed a finger at him. "I know you average 221, have 20 strikeouts, 4 RBIs, and 4 stolen bases. How's that?"

"Very good." He looked impressed. I knew she had memorized his stats from the website. "Even I didn't know all that." We all laughed.

We spent about twenty minutes meeting the players, taking pictures, and getting autographs. We finally left after saying goodbye to some of the players. Before we left, Phil said there were some people on the other team that he knew and we could meet. Bella tightened her grip on my hand, and we followed him to the other team. A few of the players gave us strange looks, but I wasn't surprised. We were in Mariners paraphernalia. Bella moved closer to my side, and I chuckled. She really hated the attention. We stopped behind Phil as he greeted a man.

"James, I want you to meet some people," he said. "Everyone, this is James Hutton. He and I used to play together." Phil stepped to the side as the man turned around.

"Izzy!" he said surprised. _Izzy?_ No one called her Izzy.

"I thought I'd surprise you two. I know it's been a while since-"

Phil didn't get to finish his sentence. About that time, I heard Jasper say, "Shit!" and I remembered the stories she had told me about Phoenix. I was a second too late to stop her. She dropped my hand, and much to my surprise, decked him in the jaw.

It felt like the whole room froze…but just for a few seconds. All at once, the room erupted. There was yelling from everyone, people were holding other people back. I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her back away from James. As much as I wanted him hurt, Bella didn't need to be the one to do it. She could get hurt, or he could press charges. She didn't deserve either.

Jasper came up and grabbed her hands that had been trying to hit James again. Some of James' teammates came over screaming, but I was too occupied to listen. Phil stood in between Bella and James. I looked around and saw Emmett restraining Rosalie. Apparently, she was going to join in the fight. Dad was pulling mom out of the room, along with Ben and Angela, and Charlie was pushing Sue towards the door. Mom and Angela looked terrified. Sue looked torn between being scared and angry.

"What the hell was that for?" James yelled.

"You know exactly what that's for, you son of a bitch," Bella spat with venom.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed. "What's going on?" She was still struggling in my grasp.

"Bella, don't fight me," I said. "I'm not going to let you go." James' teammates started backing off when they saw I had a grip on Bella.

"You deserve so much worse, you bastard," Bella spat at him. He took a step forward and looked at her with malice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Her foot shot out, and she landed a kick right to his groin.

"Bells, that's enough," Charlie said as he stood in front of her.

"You know what you did," she continued as if Charlie wasn't in front of her as James fell to the ground. "I was just a kid. You took advantage of that."

"Phil," James said through clenched teeth. "I don't know what she's talking about. She's delusional."

"No, I'm not. I'm not delusional. I'm not crazy. I'm not making anything up. You did that, and you had them help."

"Bella, look at me," Charlie said sternly. She looked up at him. "Did he do this?" He placed his hand gently on her stomach.

"Yes. He's 23." Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"23? What the hell is she-" Charlie turned and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't say another word," Charlie warned. Phil helped James stand after a moment. Bella shrugged Jasper and I off her. With Charlie there, I knew she'd be safe.

"You are a good-for-nothing, cowardly low-life," Bella said as she stood beside her dad. "You don't deserve anything that you have, much less to walk around free. I only wish I had been strong enough, brave enough, to say something to Phil back then."

"What's going on, Bella?" Renee said again.

"He hurt me. He hurt me, and he had 15 and 9 help." Phil let go of James and stood next to Bella.

"What is she talking about James? What do Travis and Nick have to do with anything?" Phil asked.

"I wish I could carve you the same way, leave you with a permanent reminder of how much you hurt me, how much you killed me each time. But I won't. I won't touch you again. I won't do anything more than what's already done. You don't deserve the effort. You're not worth it."

And with that, she turned and left the room. I stood there for a moment trying to decide if I wanted to land my own punch, but I followed Bella. I needed to make sure she was okay. I knew Charlie would take care of that pig; he'd make sure he got everything he deserved. I found her about twenty feet from the door leaning against the wall, hunched over, breathing rapidly, and clutching her hand to her chest.

I pulled her up to stand straight. She wasn't crying which was a good sign, but she was shaking. I pulled her into me gingerly trying to provide some comfort, some calm. She relaxed into my hold, and her breathing started to even out. I turned us so I was leaning against the wall, and she was leaning into my body. Charlie, Renee, and Phil came out of the room and started towards us. I shook my head, and Charlie stopped everyone. I watched him turn them in the other direction. After a few moments, she looked up at me.

"Hi, beautiful," I said softly. She smiled and held up her hand.

"I hurt my hand," she said. I chuckled at her complete disregard of the subject at hand. I released her and took her hand into mine gingerly as she gasped. I felt around trying to determine how much damaged she'd done.

"What's the verdict?" she asked as I kissed her hand lightly.

"Probably a broken finger, definitely a sprained wrist. Who taught you to throw a punch?"

"No one."

"We'll have to fix that. I'm sure Rose will give you a few pointers." She giggled. "Come on. Let's get Carlisle and find a hospital where he's got privileges." She groaned.

"I'm never going to live this down."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. First, there will be an outake of everyone's conversation at the end of last chapter. So, you'll learn the story and more about Alice, just not right now. I hope you liked the inscription. I finally remembered to put up the visuals a few days after the last chapter. So, go check those out for last chapter.**

**Renee and her mouth. Does anyone have a mom like that? Mine's pretty out there so I feel for Bella. Yay Bella though. She stood up to Danielle and James. Aren't you proud? Poor thing hurt herself though. **

**Up next is Ben and Angela's wedding. I'll ask again, if you have any good wedding stories from your own or one you attended, let me know. Please review. I'd love to know that you're still out there. Last chapter we didn't even get 20 reviews. I hope taking a week off hasn't lost some readers. :(**


	35. 34: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 34: Wedding Bells**_

**Edward's POV**

I got out of the car and held out my hand to help Bella. She slid out of the cab and peered at the Blue Lake Ranch Lodge. It was a nice secluded lodge, which would perfectly accommodate 75 guests. The cab driver pulled our bags from the trunk. I handed over the fare and a tip before we went inside. We had flown down after everyone else because I covered someone's shift to get the time off for the weekend.

The Ranch House, which served as headquarters at the lodge, had been rented out by Angela's family for the wedding party. We had the whole place to ourselves for the next four days. I don't know how much time we'd actually spend here. Angela wanted to go to Durango and explore. She even said something about whitewater rafting. I'd never been, but was definitely amenable to giving it a try. They were all having dinner and drinks in the dining room just off the living room.

"Bellaboo! Eddie! Nice of you to finally join us," Emmett boomed causing heads to turn. Bella gave a small wave trying to not draw attention to herself. I laughed and pulled her into my side. When Emmett had been drinking, there was no stopping him. I could see everyone had a drink in front of them. This was going to be a fun weekend. Emmett came over and pulled Bella into a bear hug. She giggled and swatted at him.

"Have you eaten yet, or can we join you?" I asked. Emmett put Bella back on her feet and kissed her forehead.

"We just ordered drinks. Go put your bags in your room, and come join us. We'll wait to order food."

I nodded and pulled Bella with me to the front desk. We got the key to the room and hurried to put our things away. We were staying in the Mesa Verde Room. It was a quaint little room upstairs. The ceiling wasn't flat and reminded me of my room. I tossed our bags on the bed and we went quickly back downstairs. We joined everyone at the table and ordered drinks to start.

"Bella, you're going to take that off for pictures, right?" Rosalie asked as she pointed to the finger and wrist splints on Bella's right hand.

"I'll take them off for the ceremony and pictures, but I'll have to put it on for the reception," Bella answered. Rosalie frowned.

"Rose," I started, "she's only had it on for a week. She still has to wear it for at least two more weeks."

"I know." She turned back to the conversation between Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

The waiter returned to take our orders. I hadn't even looked at the menu so I scanned it quickly before deciding on a burger and fries. Conversation around the table was lively and upbeat. Everyone was excited for the rest of the week. Tomorrow we were all going on a half-day whitewater rafting trip. We decided on a half-day trip because we figured we would need the remainder of the day to recuperate. Friday was sort of a mystery. My parents and Angela's parents, as a wedding gift, had scheduled our day on Friday. We wouldn't know what we were doing until that morning. We only knew that everyone was to dress casually. That night would be the rehearsal dinner.

Saturday was going to be full of wedding stuff. Ben and Angela had hired a wedding planner so we wouldn't have to worry about setting anything up, but I'd been to my share of weddings. I knew it was going to be exhausting nonetheless. Honestly though, I couldn't wait. Bella, well none of the girls, had told us about or showed us their dresses. It was all a completely mystery. I couldn't wait to see her in it. I knew she'd look beautiful, she always did, but I had a feeling she was going to be gorgeous. Angela wouldn't pick an ugly dress.

When Bella leaned against me, I was jarred from my thoughts. I listened to the conversation around us, but was content to just listen. It was nice to have everyone together for a mini-vacation again. We all got along really well. I saw Emmett order another drink and cautioned him against drinking much more. We would be on the river the next day, and he didn't need to be nauseous or the least bit drunk. Everyone seemed to take notice of my warning and drink orders tapered off.

The food was delivered quickly, and conversation ceased as we ate. Once all the food was consumed, we called it a night. We had to leave at 7:00 the next morning and it was already 10:15pm. I followed Bella up the stairs and steadied her when she swayed. She had closed her eyes to yawn and lost balance. I laughed at her clumsiness before yawning myself. Plane rides always made me tired.

I pulled my shirt and pants off before sliding into bed in between the crisp, cool sheets. Bella pulled off her shirt and pants. She turned her back to me to pull her bra off before pulling on one of my shirts. I smiled at her shyness. After all that we'd done together and even though I'd seen every inch of her, she still blushed when I watched her undress. I could feel myself stir at the thought of our past explorations of each other. She turned the lamp off before sliding into bed.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "That's cold." She scooted up against my body and pulled my arm around her. "Hmmmm. Better." She wriggled one leg between mine and placed her arm around my waist. She snuggled her head into my neck and breathed deeply before kissing my Adam's apple. Her thigh stroked my semi erection. "Mmm. I wish I had the energy to help you with that."

"It's okay. Today was a long day." She stroked me a few more times, and I groaned. "Baby, don't start something you can't finish." She let out a long breath.

"Sorry. I just really wish I could help you." She slowly, torturously trailed her hand from my back to my abdomen then up and down my chest. Her fingers left a fire in their wake, and I closed my eyes to focus on the feeling.

"Suddenly I'm not so tired." She giggled as I guided her onto her back as my shirt she was wearing rode up and I nipped at her exposed flesh.

I woke the next morning to the annoying alarm clock at the horrible time of 6:30 am. I rolled onto my back and reached for the phone. I silenced it and took a deep breath trying to wake myself fully. Bella made a disgruntled noise and scooted closer to lay her head on my chest, curl her hand around my neck, and drape a leg over me. Her knee settled right on my morning wood. I held my breath hoping she'd stay still. When she didn't move, I released my breath.

"It's time to get up, love," I whispered in her ear. She groaned in disapproval. "I know it's early, but we need to get ready. We have to leave in half an hour." She trailed her hand down until it rested on my chest. "Baby, are you up?"

"You are," she said, her voice husky from sleep and with a mischievous glint. She slowly rubbed her calf up and down my length while teasingly circling my nipple with her fingers. I groaned and stilled her leg.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we really do have to get up." She giggled as she finally cracked an eye open. "Get out of bed. We really do have to get out of bed."

"Fine." She rolled away from me to drag herself out of bed, and I immediately missed the feel of her next to me. "What do I wear?"

"Wear your swimsuit under a t-shirt and shorts. We'll be renting wetsuits from the company."

I stood up and adjusted myself before grabbing my swim trunks and a shirt. I shed my boxers and pulled my swimsuit up. I turned around to ask Bella for the sunscreen since it was in her suitcase. I found her sitting on the bed still in her nightclothes. She was watching me with hooded eyelids, biting her bottom lip, and left hand slowly rubbing her creamy thigh. I smirked causing her to blush and look away quickly.

"Can I have the sunscreen?" I asked in a way that told her she'd been caught. She rushed to her bag, dug through it frantically, and then handed it to me. She quickly changed and grabbed her toiletries before scurrying off to the bathroom. I applied the sunscreen and tossed it on the bed as she walked back in. I grabbed my own toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

We all met in the lobby at 7:00 and piled into two vehicles. Ben knew where we were going so I, being the driver of the second vehicle, followed him. We stopped by a Burger King to have breakfast before driving to Mild to Wild. We pulled in and parked in the gravel lot. We had made reservations early on so I went to check us in. I was told we would need to each get out wetsuits and wetsuit boots. I lead the way to the area where we would get the suits.

"Okay," Daniel, our guide, said as we were situated in the raft and floating on the calm part of the river, "we're going to have a great trip today. We've got the bride and groom up front for the best part of the ride and the wettest part of the ride." Ben and Angela groaned as the rest of us cheered. "We'll have one class III rapid in the trip that's sure to be a doosy, but until then it's pretty smooth sailing with a little fun."

Bella and I were sitting in the very back row with only the guide behind us. Even though it was August, the water was cold, very, very cold. The wetsuits helped, but every time a new wave hit, it'd chill me to the bone. We all had a great time, and Angela and Ben did indeed get wet the most. I was nervous when we reached Smelter, the class III wave on the Lower Animas. I hoped no one would fall out of the raft.

There was a huge dip we would have to go through. I watched as the raft in front of us maneuvered through the class III save. They actually disappeared from sight for a moment then shot up on the other side. No one fell out which made me feel a little more comfortable with the adventure. Before I knew it, we were headed straight for it.

"Remember," Daniel said, "don't stop paddling. Even if someone falls out, paddle through it. We'll pick them up on the other side."

That demolished my comfort, but I had no time to think about it because we were on the crest. Our raft dipped down with a fast and violent jerk, and I watched in horrified fascination as Daniel was rocketed six feet in the air. He flew forward, and I just knew he'd be the one we were fishing out of the river. Luckily, he landed two rows ahead of us in between Rosalie and Emmett. We kept paddling though, and in no time, we were on the other side. Daniel crawled back to his perch in the back.

"I thought I was going to be the one going for a swim," he said as we all laughed. "Hopefully they got that on camera. Okay folks, it's smooth sailing from here."

We got back to our vehicles around 1:00 pm. We all grabbed our clothes from the cars and changed in the bathrooms. Emmett had bought pictures from our attempt at conquering Smelter. There were some great photos and even one of Daniel being vaulted into the air. I didn't know they were going to be taking pictures, but I was really glad they did. This was definitely something I wanted documented. Bella had laughed and smiled the entire time. Maybe she and I could take a vacation together and do this again whether in Durango or somewhere else.

Hungry, we asked the guide where the best place to eat would be. He suggested Beau Jo's Mountain Bistro. He gave us directions, and I followed Ben to the restaurant. It was on the smaller side, but fairly packed. Daniel had said it was more of a local place but very popular. We only had to wait about ten minutes before being seated. We perused the menu to see that BJ's, as the waitress called it, was Durango's version of a pizzeria.

There were many specialty pizzas and pastas. Bella ordered the Al Fresca pasta, and I ordered the classic calzone. Ben, Angela, and Rose split a New Don Prairie Pizza, while Emmett, Jasper, and Alice split a Meat Mogul Mountain Pizza. When our food was delivered, I was shocked at the size of the Meat Mogul Pizza, but then again we were talking about Emmett. He'd have no trouble finishing it off with the others' help. Bella and I shared food as well. My calzone was great. Her pasta was good, but it didn't have marinara sauce. That was critical for pasta in my opinion.

After we ate, we decided to go shopping in the historical district. There were many independent shops, and everyone had a good time. It seemed very old timey in that part of town, especially with the train depot and steam engine, but it fit perfectly. Durango was a perfect mixture of modern and antique. There was a chocolate shop on the main road that we stopped at to pick dessert. Bella took a long time to decide, but it was adorable. She'd make a decision only to second guess herself. I ended up buying one of everything she decided on.

For dessert, we had a tiger-blood caramel apple, which was caramel, chocolate, peanut butter, and white chocolate, a piece of fudge, and Oreo bark. It was really good. The caramel on the apple was warm enough to become stringy. When she took a bite, the caramel fell and stuck on the side of her mouth. She grabbed a napkin and moved to wipe it off. I stilled her hand and leaned forward to lick it off for her. When I pulled back, she smiled, blushed, and then looked down. I looked at our friends to see Emmett and Ben smirking. I smiled and continued eating the fudge.

By the time the girls were finished shopping, it was dinnertime. We decided to try The Palace, which was on the square. It was casually elegant with Western architecture. We were seated in a small room to the side of the restaurant meaning we didn't have to worry about interrupting other patrons' conversations. We all knew how loud Emmett could be. The waiter handed out menus, and Bella's eyes immediately grew wide when she read it. I assured her the prices didn't matter and told her to order whatever looked good. She ended up ordering a salad. It was one of the cheapest items on the menu.

The food was amazing, and owner/chef Paul Gelose came by the table to greet us and ask how our dinner was. We lingered over dinner and didn't leave until 7:30. It was a great two hours. Once we left the restaurant, Angela decided she wanted to see a movie. We let the girls choose the show and were surprised when they chose a horror film. After I paid for our tickets, Bella took my hand and pulled herself closer to my side. I looked to see she was already scared.

"Why did you choose a scary movie when you know you don't like them?" I asked her with a smile.

"It's what they wanted to see, and this is Angela's weekend," she said. "I can deal with one scary movie."

Of course, she immediately pulled her legs underneath herself and burrowed into my side. I draped an arm around her shoulders and laughed every time she jumped or covered her eyes. By the end of the movie, she was trembling slightly. I pulled her close as we left the theater. I opened the car door for her and she scurried in. We drove back to the Lodge and pulled into the parking lot around 10:30.

We took turns showering before going to bed. We had to leave in the morning at 8:15. I was in bed working on a crossword when she walked in. She looked good in my baggy t-shirt and a towel wrapped around her head. She placed the towel over the railing to dry, slowly lowered herself to the bed, and lay back gingerly wincing as she did.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I sat my crossword on the table.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a little sore from rafting I think. My back hurts a bit, but I took some Advil."

"Roll over." I sat up and pulled the covers down.

"Why?" she asked as she slowly turned over. I straddled her hips and lifted her shirt up and off, tossing it to the ground.

"Put your arms to your side. Relax." She did as told and I started massaging her shoulders. She moaned and hummed as a small smile played on her lips.

I pressed into her shoulder blades to work out the knots. She carried so much tension in her shoulders, and I could feel it. She groaned each time I'd hit a knot and work my fingers to massage her skin. I worked my way down her back paying attention to each sore spot. She slowly started relaxing into the bed. I kneaded the soft flesh just above her butt for a long time. I watched and listened as her breathing deepened. I leaned down and placed feather-light kisses across her shoulders.

I softly trailed my hands up her sides and to her arms. I urged her to turn over without parting my lips from her skin. I tasted her shoulders and collarbone as she twisted underneath me. She brushed against my chest before settling onto her back. I placed open-mouthed kisses to the juncture of her neck and shoulders and breathed her in deeply relishing the untainted fragrance of her that only I was privy to. I moved up and nudged her nose with mine. She tilted her head to meet my lips, but I continued to graze my nose against hers as I kept my eyes locked on her. I could feel her warm, tantalizing breath against my parted lips. We traded breath sustaining one another for a long moment.

I leaned in to kiss her awaiting lips delicately. She arched up to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back to nuzzle her nose again. Her eyes were dark; I could see that she wanted this. I parted my lips and swept her bottom lip with just the tip of my tongue. I would make this last, draw out her pleasure. I stroked her lips with the broad part of my tongue before kissing her faintly. The next pass was firmer and her tongue met mine tentatively. I moved slowly, tasting the soft underside of her luscious lips. Her taste was exquisite, a mixture of mint from her toothpaste, chocolate from the fudge, and pure Bella.

She whimpered at the contact, and I smiled in response. I moved my hands from her arms up to her slender neck. I traced the apple of her cheek with my thumb and sampled her willing and waiting mouth again. Her tongue greeted mine and they swirled in unison, taking and giving, tasting and savoring. This slow, sensuous kiss was heating me, awakening every part of me.

It was so hedonistic and passionate despite its leisurely pace or perhaps because of it. I felt my body respond to her body but tried to will it away. That's not what I wanted this to be about. The kiss was taunting, making me yearn for more, and her as well. Her hooded eyes and labored breath were testament to that. She gave herself over so completely, trusted me, loved me.

I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled at the supple flesh. I used my tongue to sooth the bite. She flicked her tongue over mine and moaned when she tasted me. Unable to restrain myself, I finally pushed my lips against her and sealed us into a carnal, primal meeting. My eyes slid closed at the unadulterated heat behind this silent conversation. Slowly, I began pulling back. I kissed her chastely three times before rolling onto my side and pulling her with me. I tucked her head into my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," I told her my voice husky from the passion.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said still breathing heavily. "So much."

Something shifted in that instant. I loved Bella; there was no doubt about that. But it cemented, solidified deep in my bones. I loved her with absolutely everything. I needed her, not just physically. I needed her in my life, with me. I needed her to be with me during every milestone, every big event. I needed her every day, every moment. I wanted her to be the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing before I went to sleep.

And I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to be the one she saw before sleeping and just after waking. I wanted to hear about her day, every day, when she walked in from work. I wanted to be there when she was happy, when she was sad, and everything in between. I wanted her to be part of me. I wanted her to be my partner, my wife.

"Sleep, love," I said and hoped she couldn't hear the emotion in my voice. I knew it was too early to ask, but hopefully she'd be ready sooner rather than later.

I woke the next morning at 7:45. I turned off the alarm and rolled back over to pull Bella to me. When I reached for her, I was met with empty space. I opened one eye to see that she really wasn't there. I reluctantly got out of bed, dressed, and got ready for the day. After returning my toiletries to the room, I went downstairs to find her. She was sitting at the restaurant with Alice. They looked like they were having a serious conversation so I just waved and sat down at the bar to order a coffee.

"Hi, handsome," I heard Bella say as she slid her arms around me waist. I looked back and kissed her before pulling her to sit next to me. The waitress brought me a coffee, and Bella asked for a hot tea. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Not a clue," I told her honestly. "I only know that we're supposed to dress casually and leave at 8:15." I checked my watch and motioned for the waitress. "Can we get our drinks to go? We're running a little late." She nodded and left to hurry our drinks along.

We met everyone at the front door and went outside. There was a limo waiting for all of us, and I smirked. Of course, my parents would go overboard. Bella slid in ahead of me, and I closed the door after getting in. Emmett opened the bottles of champagne and orange juice and poured mimosas for each of the girls. Bella took a sip and giggled.

"The bubbles tickled my nose," she said, and I had to kiss her nose. "I've never been in a limo before. This is nice."

"Never?" I asked. She shook her head. I leaned in to whisper so only she could hear. "You're going to have to tell me what else you haven't done. That way, I can fix it. Limos are great. They're so big and long in the back. There's room to stretch out and…do things in."

I listened as her breathing became heavy and watched as she squirmed a bit in her seat. I placed a feathery kiss just below her ear and nipped at her lobe. Emmett interrupted us by asking what we thought the activity would be. I responded for both of us since Bella could hardly think coherently at the moment.

We drove about twenty minutes before the car came to a stop. A man opened the door and asked if we were the Cheney party. We told him we were, and he had a seat next to me. He explained that only the guys would be getting out at this stop. The girls would be taken to a different location for a different activity. We would return at 4:30 then pick up the girls before going back to the Lodge for the rehearsal dinner. I said goodbye to Bella and got out of the limo.

"Okay," Randy, our contact person for the trip, said. "We've got about a forty minute train ride before we get to the spot."

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"We're going soaring."

I pulled on my dress pants and button down as Bella slipped into her dress. She was literally glowing. After spending a day 'soaring,' which meant zip lining from treetop to treetop we later learned, we picked up the girls from the Trimble Spa and Natural Hot Springs. Mom had booked them each for an herbal facial treatment, hot oil scalp treatment, herbal oil wrap, and one-hour massage. I had no idea what any of that meant, but it's what Bella said they'd done. Whatever they called it, Bella needed to do it more often. She was so relaxed and serene afterwards. I would have to make sure to get her a gift certificate to a spa for her birthday. I was sure at least Alice would love to go with her.

"Can you zip me up?" Bella asked as she walked over holding the dress to her body.

"Sure," I answered as I finished buttoning the cuffs of my shirt. I pulled the zipper up slowly and made sure to trail my fingers up her silky smooth skin noting she wasn't wearing a bra then turned her around.

"So? Does it look okay?" She was biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit. I looked over her little black dress. It was strapless and ended just above her knees. The top part was black lace flowers and a small bow sat on the side of her waist. I ran my hands over the silky smooth skin of her arms.

"Perfect." And that wasn't a lie. The dress hugged her perfectly and showed off her hourglass figure. The bottom of the dress was silky and paired with the lace was just as delicate as she was. I kissed her blushing cheeks. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"You look very nice yourself." She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands down my chest. She cleared her throat and stepped away. I held her arms and pulled her back so she was flush against my body. "We should go downstairs so we're not late."

"Okay." I took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Everyone was already waiting downstairs. We made our way to the Ridgewood Event Center where everything was set up. We ran through everything and had a wonderful dinner. We didn't linger very long though, because the next day was sure to be long and exhausting. While I knew we should have gone to bed early, when I unzipped Bella's dress, sleep was the last thing on my mind. We didn't actually fall asleep until well after midnight. I was yanked from my sleep the next morning by Emmett shaking me violently. I jerked the blanket further around Bella and hugged her to me. I didn't want my brother to get an eyeful of my girlfriend.

"Go away, Emmey," Bella groaned.

"We let you two sleep late," he said. "It's already 9:45. Get up. We have things to do."

"We'll be down in fifteen minutes," I said angrily.

"There's no time for fooling around this morning. Hurry up." He hurried down the stairs after his quip.

"We really should get up," Bella said. "We start taking pictures at 4:00, the ceremony starts at 6:00, then we have pictures again, the reception, and the send off." She groaned. "It's going to be a long day." She rolled away and sat up on the side of the bed. I scooted across the bed and sat up with my chest to her bare back. She shivered at the contact so I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, and I can't wait to see you in your dress," I whispered while my lips ghosted over the shell of her ear. She leaned back to rest her weight against me and hummed.

"I can't wait to see you," she said. "I've never seen you in a tux. I'm quite excited."

"Get dressed!" We heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I sighed reluctantly, kissed the back of her neck, and pulled away.

After getting dressed, I kissed her lingeringly since I wouldn't see her until she was walking down the aisle. She pulled back with a dreamy look on her face, and I had to laugh. I led her to the place the girls were getting ready and said goodbye. I then went back to the Lodge where we, the guys, would be drinking and playing pool until the ceremony. I was so happy we didn't take forever to get ready.

At 5:45 pm, I led Ben to the ceremony site. Many people were already seated, and Ben was getting anxious. We took our spots under the arch and waited for the girls to appear. Ben was fidgeting and constantly tugging at his collar or cuffs. I tried to assure him that he looked fine and everything would be okay, but nothing seemed to help.

At exactly 6:00, the music began. I looked to the back excited to see Bella. Being the maid of honor, she'd be the first to walk the aisle. She was so nervous about tripping, but I knew she'd do fine. After a minute of not seeing her, I started to get worried, but then she appeared. My breath caught in my throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was sapphire blue and looked gorgeous against her creamy white skin. It was a halter top and clung to her torso before flaring at the waist. It ended just below her knees.

She looked up and her eyes met mine. I smiled at her and hers bloomed wide. Her shoulders relaxed and her steps became more fluid. 'I love you,' I mouthed. 'I love you, too,' she said silently making my heart warm. In that moment, I could see her in a beautiful white dress walking towards me at our own wedding. The thought made me light headed, and I shook my head to clear it before looking back up at her. She came to stand in her spot as Rosalie was next to walk down the aisle. I kept my eyes on Bella enjoying the thought of another ceremony.

The wedding was flawless and simple. They said their vows, were introduced as husband and wife, and then we walked down the aisle, Bella on my arm. Pictures were next. They only took about forty minutes because the photographer had taken the wedding party pictures separately so we didn't have to do them all. We went indoors for the reception where they shared their first dance, fed each other, drank champagne, and all the other little traditions. Before long, it was time for Bella and I to give our speeches.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," I began, "I must admit to being rather nervous about today's speech. And as it's a family occasion, the last thing I want to do is cause offence by talking in too much detail about Ben's colorful past. I therefore decided to edit out anything that might be upsetting to anyone present. So thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen, and goodnight." Everyone laughed at my opening which was a great way to break the tension. "Okay. In all seriousness…"

The speech went smoothly and caused people to laugh and have a good time. We toasted the bride and groom and continued to eat until Bella stood to give her speech. Her speech was much more serious and sentimental which fit Bella, and Angela, perfectly. She had been so nervous about the speech, laboring over it for hours a day for the past three weeks. She had nothing to worry about though. The speech was great and the delivery was smooth and impressive.

"My greatest wish," she began wrapping up the speech, "for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best. My love to the both of you. Please raise your glasses while I toast Mr. and Mrs. Ben Cheney."

She came back to sit next to me, and I assured her she did a wonderful job. Angela came over to hug her, and it was obvious she'd been crying. The rest of the reception went quickly. At 10:15, we sent the couple off under an arch of bubbles. Angela still thought they were going to Denver. Lucky for us, having a wedding planner meant the wedding party didn't have to clean up. I took Bella back to the Lodge and we climbed the stairs to our room.

"Wasn't it beautiful?" Bella asked as she slid into the sheets and onto my chest.

"It was," I answered as I began kissing all over her face.

"You gave a great speech."

"Not as great as you did." I rolled onto my side so I could kiss down her neck.

"Alice and Jasper are next." Her voice was becoming strained and breathy.

"Um hm." I latched onto her collarbone and sucked. She gasped and pushed her hands into my hair. I pulled back and looked at her gorgeous face. "Did I tell you how absolutely stunning, exquisite, and enticing you looked today?"

"You just did." She pulled me down into a heated kiss.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are lots of visuals on my blog for this chapter. The link is on my author page. Leave me a review, and let me know what you think. I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. I'm was so super stoked and excited. There were 30 reviews of last chapter!!! I've never gotten 30 reviews for a chapter. It made me so happy!!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. They mean a lot to me.**

**Did you like the wedding chapter? Mugglemom helped me with the chapter. The idea of making it a whole weekend event was her idea. Thanks! **

**Durango, CO was my favorite summer vacation. I went rafting with Mild2Wild, had a massage at the Trimble Spa, rode the steam engine train to Silverton, saw (but didn't get to do :( the soaring at TreeTop), and looked around the old town square. It's a beautiful city. If I wasn't so close to my family, I'd move there. **

**I'm excited about what's happening in the next chapter. I hope it doesn't seem out of nowhere, but I really like it.**


	36. 35: New Place

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 35: New Place**_

**Bella's POV**

I put on an old t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. We were painting the garage today, and knowing Emmett, I'd be covered in paint by the end of the day. I pulled on a thick jacket before leaving the apartment. It was the last day of September, and the air was cold. It was going to be interesting trying to paint with the bay door open. Edward was outside in the Volvo waiting in the warmth for me. I hurried down after locking the door and greeted him with a kiss. I asked him to pop the trunk so I could toss in the box of supplies I had.

"Are you excited?" he asked as I buckled in and we pulled away.

"Sure," I answered. "I'm excited that this is really happening for her. She's wanted this for so long and didn't think things would fall together so quickly."

The week after we returned from the wedding Carlisle had called and wanted to talk with Rosalie. She took the phone into her room and came back into the living room an hour later with a stunned but happy face. He and Esme had been talking and decided that if Rosalie was interested, they wanted to buy a garage in Seattle to give to her. They liked that she had a goal and plan to reach it and wanted to help out. All they expected in return was to be kept in the loop on how the business was running.

*****

"_Rose, this is so great!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to hug her. _

"_Yeah," she answered as she lightly hugged me back._

"_Your own garage, Rose. It'll be yours! You can have the door with the rose on it and the office in pink and red." She sat down on the couch, and I sat next to her. "Isn't this good?"_

"_It's wonderful. I know it is. I just always thought it'd take forever. I haven't even been out of school for six months."_

"_You deserve this Rose. It's a great opportunity."_

"_What about Emmett?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_What if we don't work out? This is his dad we're talking about. Will he be so willing if Emmett and I aren't together?" I looked at her incredulously before shaking my head._

"_First, the idea of you and Emmett not being together is ridiculous. You two fit each other like a glove. You love him, and the man is so obviously head over heels in love with you. If he asked you to marry him tomorrow, you'd say yes." She smiled almost shyly blushed. Rosalie Hale blushed! "Second, Carlisle has a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't let something personal influence his business, and this is not a dumb decision._

"_You know what you're doing. You know cars better than any man I know. You have the education to back it up. You're very intelligent and have the smarts to run a business. Hell, you already run a business. This is a smart decision on his part, and you'd be stupid to pass it up." We sat in silence for a few moments._

"_You're right," she whispered. I smiled widely. "I need to go talk to Emmett."_

"_Go." She hugged me again before grabbing her keys and heading to Edward and Emmett's apartment._

*****

She came back from Emmett's four hours later, hair and clothes disheveled and a mega-watt smile on her face. She said Emmett had been very happy and excited for her and insisted they celebrate early. The actual talking had only lasted twenty minutes. I knew he wouldn't argue. He only wanted his Rosie to be happy. We called Alice and she came over for us to celebrate with Rosalie's favorite, margaritas and Mexican food. It was a fun night. At least, what I could remember of it was fun.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Edward asked. "It's pretty cold outside, and it's going to be windy."

"I'll be okay, babe," I told him. "It's not like we're going to be doing this often. It's just one day. She opens in two days. I want to be able to help her out."

"Okay. Just let me know if it gets too cold for you. You were sick less than a week ago. I don't want you relapsing."

"I'll take care of myself. I promise." He smiled at me, kissed my hand, and then focused back on the road. He was always so overprotective when I got sick. "How were classes today?" He'd been attending classes for just at five weeks now.

"They were good. I really enjoyed my Physician and Society class. We're starting to talk about the media's effect on the perception of physicians. Dr. Denali came in to lecture. It was cool to see him in a different setting. I never really thought of him as a teacher before. It was a little disadvantageous though."

"How come?"

"He knew my name, therefore, he called on me a lot. I think everyone looks at me as some kind of threat now."

"Threat?"

"Like I'm the one to beat."

"Well, you are. You're smart, and you have an upper hand having worked in the medical profession." He pulled up outside of the garage. "It's okay to be smart. I think it's sexy." I smiled over at him waiting for him to relax. He flashed his crooked smile and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He chuckled.

"Not possible." I jumped as someone slapped their open palm on the hood.

"Let's go lovebirds," Emmett yelled. "We got a garage to paint." He opened my door and pulled me out of the seat and hoisted me over his shoulder. I giggled as I heard Edward get out of the car and start berating Emmett about hitting his car.

"Put me down Emmey," I said as I hit his back without much enthusiasm. I knew he wouldn't drop me.

"The car is fragile," Edward continued to rant. "You have to be careful with her."

"What about manhandling your girlfriend?" I asked. "Does that not matter as much as your precious car?"

"Baby, you know I love you," he defended himself, "but he knows you're precious cargo. Hell, he thinks you're his little sister."

"She is," Emmett interrupted.

"He's not going to hurt you. The car however, he's not as nice to." I saw Rosalie's legs and smirked when I heard the loud smack of her hand meeting the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow, babe. What the hell was that for?"

"Put her down. I need your big, strong muscles," she said. He immediately set me down on my feet, and I swayed as the blood rushed from my head. Edward steadied me then punched Emmett in the arm.

"Be careful with her," he warned. Emmett just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"She's fine," he said before walking away.

"Let's get started," Angela said excitedly while rubbing her hands together. We shed our jackets and grabbed paintbrushes. Edward and Ben grabbed the paint buckets, paint pans, painter's tape, and a drop cloth.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Edward said. "We have to tape the room off first." They carried everything into the break room and sat it on the table. Rosalie and Emmett had already moved everything to the center of the room. Ben grabbed the painter's tape and started taping off the window. Edward grabbed another roll and started taping off the baseboards. Angela and I sat on the table to wait.

"How's the house coming along?" I asked her. Ben had moved into Angela's apartment after the wedding. They were still discussing whether they wanted to settle in Seattle or Port Angeles at the time of the wedding, so he just moved in with her until they made a decision. Three weeks after marrying, they both decided they wanted to stay in Seattle. Last week they found 'the perfect house' and began negotiations.

"I feel good about it," she said. "We put in a final offer last Friday. They're supposed to make a decision by this Friday."

"Two days and you'll know if you have you house. It's kind of surreal."

"You're telling me," Ben piped up. "I never realized how much goes into buying a home before. It's a long process."

"If they accept your offer, how long until you get the keys?"

"Two weeks," Angela said dreamily. We tilted our heads together while she talked about the house. "It's beautiful, Bella." She laughed at that. I closed my eyes so I could picture it. "The first floor has a living room, den, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, and one and a half baths. Upstairs has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom is downstairs with an en suite bathroom. It's huge and has an infinity bathtub, privacy door for the toilet, and a two-head shower."

"That's a lot of bedrooms," I said. I heard a click and opened my eyes to see Alice with a camera. She giggled and ran from the room.

"We want a big family. I've got two brothers, and Ben has three brothers. We both grew up in busy households. I couldn't imagine it being any other way." I closed my eyes again to imagine their family. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"What about the house you want? How many kids do you want?" I sat up a bit stunned at her question. What did I want? I looked over at Edward to see he had stopped working and was watching me.

"Honestly?" I looked over to see Angela nodding. "I don't know. I never thought I'd want to date anyone before Edward, so I never thought I'd get married. Which means, I never thought about a house, because to me a house means a family, and I never thought I could have a family."

"You can have a family, Bella." Angela wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a comforting hug. "You can have as many kids as you want in whatever house you want." Was it too soon to see all that with Edward? I laughed at her simple answer. I felt two hands settle onto my thighs. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me softly.

"She's right," he said. "You can have whatever you want. We'll figure it out." I blushed and leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "We can talk about this later, together." I nodded as he pulled back and went back to work. I heard Angela let out a small sigh. I looked over to see her smiling widely. She lowered her voice so only I could hear her.

"If that wasn't a declaration, I don't know what is," she whispered. I could feel my eyes burning with tears. All I could do was nod.

"Okay, this wall is ready to paint," Ben declared as he stepped back with a proud smile.

"Oh, honey," Angela said. "You did a great job. Go help Edward finish. Come on, Bella. Let's paint this thing." I hopped off the table, paintbrush in hand, and joined Angela.

"Love," Edward said as he walked over. "A paintbrush isn't going to do it. You need to use a roller."

"But I don't like those," I whined. "They touch the ceiling without you realizing it. It only creates problems."

"You just have to be patient and careful." He kissed my nose as I frowned.

"How about I use the roller, and you can work on the edges of things with the paintbrush?" Angela said.

"That's a great idea," I said with a smile. "Angela, you're so smart."

"I know. It's why Ben loves me." We giggled as the boys shook their heads.

We started painting after that. I enjoyed the tediousness of working carefully on the edges. I had the patience and didn't mind the unhurried pace it required. Emmett eventually came out to help us paint. At one point, Edward came over and turned me to him before squeezing my ass. I squeaked. He smiled sheepishly and kissed me deeply as a distraction. It worked. Alice and Rosalie were working on the office, and it was not going to be unveiled until complete. All we knew was that it was going to be pink and black. They had bared the door to ensure no one tried to peek.

We were almost done with the room by 8:00pm. All that was left was to remove the tape and drop cloth and replace the electrical covers. Rosalie wanted to save the leftover paint in case it was needed for touch-ups in the future. Emmett grabbed the rollers and paintbrushes and said he was going to wash them out in the bathroom. I told him to wait and grabbed the keys from Edward. I got the box from the trunk and brought it into the break room.

"The paint is latex-based," I told him. "You can't wash it down the sink. It's unsafe. The brushes and rollers have to be thrown away." He started walking to the trashcan. "Wait!" They have to be dry before you can throw them away. Put them in the box." He looked at me strangely, but did it nonetheless. We had one empty can of paint. I placed it on the table too. I poured the kitty litter over the brushes and rollers and into the bottom of the paint can.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as he scratched his head. "The litter absorbs the paint and helps it dry faster."

"Why do you know this?"

"I looked it up." He looked at me with an amused smile. "What?"

"Only you would look something like this up." He shook his head and walked into the garage. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him.

"Excuse me." I turned to see a middle-aged man standing at the bay doors.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile. "How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for the owner. Are you him?" he asked Emmett.

"Nope," he said with a huge smile. "I'm just the muscle. I'll get the owner for you." He walked over to the office and knocked softly. He said something to the door and came back over to us. Rosalie walked out and over to the man.

"I'm Rosalie," she said as she extended her hand to shake.

"Oh!" the man said in a surprised tone. "I'm sorry. You're just not what I was expecting." She looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry. I'm Stephen. I went to Rick's to get my car looked at. He said he was swamped and said I should come here. He said that his head mechanic was opening a shop."

"That's me. I was his head mechanic for a few years. Expecting a man?"

"He called you Ro. I just assumed."

"No worries. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have time to take a look at my car? I'm taking my wife on a trip next week and I want to get it checked out before attempting a long drive."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday."

"I don't actually open until Friday. Can you bring it in then?"

"Would four be okay?"

"Sure. I'll take a quick look and have you out of here in no time."

"Thanks. I'll see you then." When we heard his car door slam shut, Alice, Angela, and I rushed her in a hug.

"You're first customer," Alice said excitedly. "We should have taken a picture of him." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare do anything like that," Rosalie warned. "I don't want you scaring off customers." Alice pouted until Jasper pulled her into his side. Rosalie looked at Edward with a smirk. "Possessive much?" He smirked back and shrugged. I looked between them curiously. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me over to a mirror. She turned me so my back was to it and pointed for me to look. There on my ass were two pink hand prints the size of Edward's hands. I scowled at him. "What the hell? I loved these jeans."

"I love them even more now," he said with a pleased smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we see the office now?" I asked Rosalie choosing to ignore the issue at hand.

"Yes. It's all done." Angela and I hurried to the office. Everyone else laughed at us.

I opened the door to see Rosalie and Alice's secret project. The walls were a deep pink, deeper than the break room. The desk, file cabinet, and cabinets were all white. A white Mac sat on top of the desk. The desk chair was black with an elaborate leaf design and matched a small foot ottoman. The rug matched the chair pulling the whole room together nicely. The wall, I remembered them saying, would have pictures with black frames. It was feminine but professional looking as well.

"Rose, it looks great," I told her.

"It really does," Angela chimed in.

"Thanks. I was worried about it, but I think it turned out great."

"Let's go to dinner to celebrate," Ben said.

"I want beer and a Tutta Bella pizza," Rosalie said.

"That sounds good," I agreed. "I haven't been to Tutta Bella's in a while."

"Tutta Bella it is then. Let's go," Emmett said.

Dinner was great, and it was nice to have dinner with everyone. Angela and Ben told us more about the house, and Alice informed us that we had Halloween plans. She was going to be in charge of costumes, and there would be no arguing with her. She always made me nervous when she said stuff like that. Edward took me home after dinner and went home since he had class the next day.

When I woke the next morning, I dressed and pulled out the stuff to make cookies for the station. It'd been a while since I'd been there to cook, so I figured I would take them something sweet. I had decided to make Butterscotch Cookies, Mud Pie Cookies, and Gluten-Free Apple Butter cookies for Nathan. I still couldn't believe he didn't tell me he was allergic to wheat. I made sure to make something specifically for him each time I cooked. I clipped my phone to my jeans and plugged in the headphones before calling Esme to talk as I cooked. I really needed to talk to her about some things.

"Hello," she answered on the third ring.

"Hi Esme," I said with a smile. "Is now a good time to talk?"

"Hello, dear. Now is perfect. I'm actually driving to Billy's." I measured out the dry ingredients for the Butterscotch Cookies.

"That's one of the things I was calling about. How are things going? Do you need another check yet?"

The judge had awarded me a lot of money during the trial. I was taking the year off to focus on writing, but that still left a large sum left over. I had talked with Esme about what I wanted. I told her I wanted to help Billy since Jacob wasn't around to take care of him like usual. Esme had been working on remodeling houses to be handicap accessible already, so this wasn't an unusual request. She was remodeling Billy's house to better suit him. I was footing the bill.

"Things are going great. We've already widened the doors and lowered the kitchen counters. Today we're going to redesign the bathroom. Then all that will be left will be widening the hall."

"That's great." I measured the brown sugar and shortening to beat. "Do you need more money?"

"Not yet. The last check has covered everything so far." She went on to tell me all the details. She got so excited when she talked about her projects, and I loved listening to her talk about them. I was dropping the dough onto a cookie sheet by the time she winded down from her speech. "I'm sorry. I've been talking your head off."

"Don't apologize. I love hearing about the project."

"So, how did everything go at the garage yesterday?"

"Great. Alice took pictures. When she e-mails them to me, I will forward them on you."

"What are you up to today?"

"I'm making cookies for the station then I'm going to work on the book."

"Is everything okay, Bella? You sound like you have something on your mind."

"I do." I pushed the cookie sheet into the oven and set the alarm before sitting on the barstool. "Some things came up in conversation yesterday that I hadn't really thought about. I was wondering if I could talk to you about it."

"Sure, dear. You can ask me anything."

"Angela and Ben are buying a house. She was telling me about it; it's a five bedroom house. So, the subject of kids was brought up. Then she asked me what I wanted in a house, and if I wanted kids." I guess to some it would be weird that I was talking about this with my boyfriend's mother, but after learning about her similar past, I knew she'd be the one that could give me answers.

"What did you say?"

"The truth. I said before I'd met Edward, I didn't think I'd ever get married. Therefore, I didn't think about a house or kids."

"That's understandable. It's a huge paradigm shift."

"Now that I have Edward, though, I can think about that. Then I get scared, because I want kids, I really do, but I don't know if I could have them. My doctor said the trauma caused some damage. She'd have to do a more thorough exam to be sure, but there's a possibility I might not be able to carry."

"That is a possibility."

"Is it okay that I'm talking to you about this?"

"Of course, Bella. I'm glad you trust me enough to ask." I picked up an oven mitt to occupy my hands.

"What if I can't? I've seen Edward with kids, with Corrine. He's brilliant with them, and he's going to be a pediatrician. Kids are important to him. He won't want me if I can't have kids."

"Oh, Bella. Edward loves you. All he cares about is you. As long as he has you, that's all that matters. The rest is just details."

"If it's kids that he wants, I want to be able to give that to him."

"Then you'll adopt." There was a pause. "Bella, you're getting ahead of yourself. You're not even sure you can't have kids. All this worry could be for nothing."

"I just don't want to lose him."

"You won't. He won't let you. Have you talked to him about this yet?" The timer went off on the oven. I stood to pull out the cookies and put in the next batch.

"Not yet."

"Talk to him, Bella. He'll be the only one that can sooth your fears."

"Was Carlisle disappointed when you two were told you couldn't conceive?"

"He was sad, because he knew it was something I wanted. He wasn't upset though. He told me I was all that mattered. It took me a while to come to terms with everything, but knowing Carlisle was there and loved me eventually set in, and I believed him. He was very persistent." I sighed.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"I'm going to let you go. I'm sure you've been sitting outside of Billy's for a while."

"This was more important. Call me whenever you need to, Bella."

"I will. Bye."

I felt a little better after having talked to Esme. She was right. Only Edward could reassure me. We just needed to talk about it. I finished making the cookies and loaded them into containers before leaving for the station. I arrived around 4:00. I took the desserts straight to the kitchen. I greeted William as I put the containers on the counter.

"Hi William," I said.

"Hi Bella," he said as he hugged me. "Edward's not here right now."

"I know. He's in class. It's been a while since I made dinner for everyone so I brought over cookies as a peace offering."

"You didn't have to do that, but it's much appreciated." He started opening the containers. I laughed at his eagerness.

"There are Butterscotch Cookies and Mud Pie Cookies. Is Nate here?"

"He's cleaning the rig."

"Okay. Thank you. I'd stay and chat, but I need to get over to Edward's and start dinner."

"Oh god, Bella." He had taken a bite of the Butterscotch Cookies. "These are amazing. Are those walnuts?" I nodded with a smile. "Walnuts are my favorite." I giggled as he took two more and hid them in a napkin. "I don't want to make you late. Drive safe."

"Have a good day." I made my way out to the bay where Nathan was. "Hey Nate." He startled at my voice but smiled when he turned around and pulled me into a hug. "I brought cookies for everyone as a peace offering for not cooking lately."

"We don't mind, Bella. It's a treat to eat your cooking, not a requirement," he told me.

"I know. I still feel bad though. Here." I handed over the container. "I made these for you. They're Apple Butter Cookies, Gluten Free."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"I didn't want to leave you out. I'd stay and chat, but I don't want to be late."

"Oh. Yeah." He pulled me into another hug. "Really, Bella, I appreciate this."

"No problem. It's up to you if you want to share. Let me know if you don't like them. I can try a different kind of cookie."

"I'll let you know. Drive safe." All their partings were the same, but I guess when you dealt with as many accidents as they did, it really meant something.

"I will. Bye." I walked back out to my truck and drove over to Edward's.

I used the key he had made me to get inside and started dinner. He'd called at lunch and sounded like he was wound tight. I hoped dinner and a massage would help him relax. I made my Quick and Spicy Tomato Soup and Mozzarella-Gruyere Grilled Cheese. I hoped the comfort food would help him unwind. I knew Emmett would like it; he liked any kind of food that was edible. It was 5:45 when they finally came through the doors. I put the sandwiches on the stove to heat when I heard them at the door.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I answered.

He leaned up against the doorjamb to watch me as I pulled bowls and plates from the cabinet then grabbed silverware and napkins. He said watching me in the kitchen was like watching a well-oiled machine. He said I should have been a chef. Of course, I just rolled my eyes. I looked over where he was standing. His eyes were a bit scrunched, his shoulders hunched, and I could see the tension in his body, but he was smiling. I smiled back and motioned him over. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," he said on a sigh. I wriggled around in his arms so that he was still holding me while I flipped the sandwiches.

"It's always good to see you." He kissed just below my ear causing me to shiver. "I made comfort food."

"Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese, but it's not normal, is it?" He leaned over to sniff the soup and hummed.

"Normal?"

"You never do things the easy way. That couldn't have come from a can and a slice of Kraft cheese."

"I don't know what you were talking about." He chuckled.

We ate dinner then Emmett left to go see Rosalie. I pulled Edward into his room and instructed him to lie on his stomach after I pulled his shirt off. I straddled his hips, grabbed the unscented lotion I'd brought with me, and started in on his shoulders. He groaned the second I began kneading his knotted flesh. I spent a good forty minutes working on his back. I asked him to roll over and sit up. I got more lotion and pulled his hand into mine.

"What did you do today?" he asked as I massaged his palm.

"I made cookies for the station, worked on the book, talked to your mother, and cooked dinner," I ticked off.

"How is mom?"

"She's good. She's almost done with Billy's house." I moved up to his wrist. "We also talked about when she and Carlisle were first married. She told me about when they found out she couldn't conceive."

"Yeah?" I switched hands and nodded but didn't say more. After a few minutes he spoke. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I don't know." I finally looked up and met his gaze. He was watching carefully, his face a blank mask. "Do you want kids?" I figured blunt was the best option.

"Yes." I felt my throat start to constrict.

"What if I couldn't have kids?"

"We'd adopt."

"Would you be okay with that, not being able to have a kid of your own?" He pulled his hand from mine, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me into his lap.

"Love, can you not have children? Is that what this is about?"

"I don't know. My doctor said it's a possibility, but she'd have to do a more extensive exam."

"Bella, do you want kids?"

"Yes." I had thought about this, and when I pictured Edward as my husband, kids just fit. I wanted that with him.

"Then that's all that matters. I want you. I love you. The rest is just details." I smiled remembering Esme saying the same thing. "I'm going to marry you, and we're going to have kids. We'll figure out the details." My heart hammered in my chest. I could feel my eyes mist over. He really did want me, damage and all. I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I love you." It was the only thing I knew to say.

"I love you too. When's your next appointment?" I blushed at the question. "Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal."

"In a few weeks."

"Ask her to do the exam then. It's better to know than to wonder. You may be worrying over nothing." I nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" I buried my face in his neck. I wasn't even comfortable talking to my doctor about my exam. Why did he think this was normal conversation? I shook my head. "Are you sure? I can wait in the lobby if that'd make you feel more comfortable." He laid back and kept me on top of him.

"I'll be okay. Thank you though." I laid my head on his chest with my ear directly over his heart. I let the strong, steady beat soothe me. One of his arms wound around my waist and the other stroked my hair. We laid there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company and the closeness.

"I hope they have your eyes." I smiled a small smile when I realized he was talking about our children. _That could really happen. That's an actual possibility now._

"With your hair." He chuckled.

"God, I hope not. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." I giggled and pulled up just enough to press my lips to his. He hummed and smiled against my lips.

"You two get in here!" I jumped when I heard Emmett yell from the other side of the door. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt before we walked into the living room. Rosalie was there.

"Hey, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yep," she answered. "Rick's been referring people to me and we've got ads and flyers all over the city. I'm hoping for three customers. That'd be great for the first day."

"They'll show." Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, and Edward and I sat on the loveseat across from them. "What's going on? I feel like you're about to tell us something bad."

"No, it's nothing bad. We wanted to let you know something we've decided since it's going to affect the both of you." I grabbed Edward hand and leaned into him.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Emmett and I are going to get an apartment together." That shocked me. I had been expecting something bad.

"That's not bad at all." Rosalie laughed. "Congratulations you two." I stood up and hugged them both. Edward did the same.

"We wanted to let you know since you're both our roommates," Emmett said after we'd sat back down. "We're going to start looking and aim for a move-in date of November 1st. I know the lease is up in December so I'm going to pay through then."

"I'll pay through January since that's when our lease is up," Rosalie said to me.

"Don't worry about it right now," I assured them. "Let's find you an apartment and go from there."

* * *

**AN: Hi all! So, sad day. Fanfiction had a major fail last Sunday and messed up my post. I'm hoping that's the reason we were so down on reviews. There were 15. :( That's half of what y'all did for the one before it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this installment. I really enjoyed getting Rose into her garage. (Check out my blog for a picture of her office.) Are y'all glad to see Edward and Bella talking about the future? How many kids do you think Edward is imagining? ;) Let me know what you think, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Can we try for 30 reviews again? That'd be amazing.**


	37. 36: Halloween Happenings

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

**Lemon ahead: If it's not your thing, stop reading when you see &&&&&.**

_**Chapter 36: Halloween Happenings**_

**Bella's POV**

I unlocked the door and walked in, my arms heavy laden with bags and the mail in my teeth. I heard Edward yell for me, but I couldn't answer without dropping the mail. He met me a few feet from the kitchen and started taking bags from my hands. When one of my hands was free, I grabbed the mail and kissed him. We put the bags on the counter, and I went back to the front door to get the keys from the lock. I tossed them in the basket on the foyer table.

"Hello," I told him as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Hi," he answered. "Thanks for picking up the mail." I nodded as I took things from the bags and put them away. After that, I got out the pots and pans to cook dinner. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm going to make us dinner. We're going to hand out candy to the little trick-or-treaters. At 8:00, I'm going to Alice's to get ready with the girls, and you're going to Rosalie and Emmett's to get ready with the boys. We're all meeting at The Showbox at 10:00." I looked over to see him pouting.

"I can't take you?"

"We're meeting you there." I handed him a bag. "Could you go tape these to the door?" He opened the bag and smirked.

"Really, Bella?" I gave him a look that said not to argue with me. "Why should I put pumpkin, spider, and skeleton cutouts on my door?"

"Because it's Halloween. You need to get into the spirit of things, and those little kids are going to love it. Plus, I want them to know they can knock on our door…your door. We have candy to give out. I want that bowl to be empty at the end of the night." I couldn't believe I had slipped. I didn't want him to think I wanted to live with him. I'd talked with Alice about this. I didn't want to move in with Edward unless I was married to him.

The only parental figures I had growing up divorced before I could remember. I spent my life being shuffled between states during the summer. I watched Charlie live alone for so long because he was still in love with Renee. I knew from talking to Renee that they had lived together before getting married. Whether it was true or not, I always equated that to being a contributing factor to their divorce. I didn't want to become a statistic. I wanted this to last.

"Alright. I'll hang the decorations." He left the kitchen.

I continued making the Turkey Meatloaf with Feta and Sun-Dried Tomatoes. Once it was placed in the oven, I snapped the green beans before putting them on to boil. Edward sat at the bar and studied while I cooked. He had a test the following week in his Molecular Biology class on genes and diseases. I had been helping him study by quizzing him this past week.

While the food cooked and Edward studied, I pulled out my laptop to work on the next book. Katelynn had called earlier in the week to tell me she had some feedback from Columbian-Sterling Publishing Company. I was so nervous and excited to get that copy from her. I knew there would be a lot of rewriting to do. Until I got the edits though, I would continue working on the second one.

The timer for the oven sounded. I shut down the laptop and pulled the meatloaf from the oven. I turned the burner off from under the green beans and pulled plates from the cabinet. Edward had stood and was getting drinks for the both of us. I dished up the food and slid the plates in front of the barstools. Edward cleared his area then joined me at the bar. We ate in a comfortable silence his hand never leaving my thigh. One thing I had learned about Edward was that he liked to maintain some form of bodily contact at all times.

"Oh!" I said when we heard a knock at the door. "The first trick-or-treaters. Let's go." I hopped off the barstool and pulled at his hand. He laughed at my enthusiasm but followed me nevertheless. He grabbed the candy bowl as I opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat," the little boy said. I smiled wide at how adorably cute he was. He was wearing a Spiderman costume. I guessed he was about seven or eight-years-old. I bent down so I was eye level with him.

"I've always wanted to meet Spiderman," I said as if I thought that's who he was. "It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted.

"The pleasure's all mine. I think you need some candy for saving so many people, Spiderman. Would you like some?" He nodded his head vigorously. Edward held out the bowl. He studied it carefully before taking a Butterfinger.

"Those are my favorite too." I was hamming it up, but I was having too much fun to care.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Have fun." He turned to look at his mom and dad as they walked off.

"She really thought I was Spiderman," he said excitedly. His parents smiled at me, and I waved goodbye to them. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me with a glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. He smiled and pulled me to him for a long kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said matter-of-factly. I shook my head. "Yes, you are. You just made that little boy's day. He'll remember you when the day's over, because you made him believe he was Spiderman."

"I was just playing along."

"I know. That's what's so amazing. Not many people would have done that. You're going to make a wonderful mother." I blushed and looked away. My doctor had said after my exam that I should be able to conceive. I never knew I'd feel so happy about my yearly exam. I shrugged and closed the door before going back to the kitchen to finish eating. "Dinner is great, love. You should make this meatloaf more often. It's wonderful."

"Thank you." We returned to dinner.

Once we finished eating, I washed dishes and Edward dried. After putting the dishes away, we sat on the couch to watch television and wait for more trick-or-treaters. There were so many princesses, superheroes, ghouls, and angels that stopped by. We ended up running out of candy at 7: 30. Instead of sitting around, we decided to go to Alice and Emmett's early. He opened my truck door for me and kissed me before letting me go with a pout. I giggled at his antics then made my way to Alice's where we would be getting ready frantically. I was surprised Alice agreed to such a small window of time to get ready, but I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said after I walked inside. "I'm so glad you're early. I want to go ahead and do your makeup."

"Hi Alice," I said. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. It's so good to see you too." She just rolled her eyes.

"Ditto. Now let's get started. We have a lot of work to do tonight."

She pulled me into her bathroom and pushed me onto the closed toilet lid. She already had the makeup spread across her counter. I sat patiently as she painted my face. I heard Angela and Rosalie arrive and realized she'd been working on my face for at least thirty minutes. I complained about the time. She shushed me and said she was almost done. Rosalie and Angela finally emerged in the doorway.

"Thank god," Alice exclaimed. "Rose, I need your help. Can you do Bella's hair while I start on Angela?"

"Sure," Rosalie said and walked over. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pull it all up in the back so it's sitting on her head. A few tendrils are going to be curled loosely and laid over her shoulder. A headband's going to be on her head too, so you may want to use that as a reference point."

"Where's the headband, and I'm on it." Alice left the bathroom and came storming back in the headband. There were black feathers on it, and I worried about the costume Alice had chosen.

"Bella, up. Angela, sit." Angela and I both obeyed without question. She was a terror when she was so rushed.

Rosalie pulled a barstool in from the kitchen and had me sit. She started working on my hair as Alice attacked Angela's face. The next twenty minutes were spent in silence. I finally got a look at my face and went back to wondering what my costume was. Alice had applied a thick layer of mascara. The eye shadow was dark as well. It made my eyes pop. I never thought I'd say that before, but they did. There was a slight hint of blush on my cheeks. I didn't know why she did that. I did enough blushing as it was. Add alcohol and I'd be red all night. My lips, what I was most nervous about, were painted a bright red.

"Okay," Alice said. "Rose, you about done?"

"Yep," she said as she laid the curling iron down. She picked up a bottle of hairspray. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." She sprayed so much hairspray on me an F-3 tornado wouldn't mess it up. "All done."

"That looks great. You two get dressed while we do our make-up and hair. Angela, I don't want to do much to your hair. So, once you're dressed, I'll touch it up." She turned to the mirror and started on her own makeup. "Your costumes are on my bed. The bags are labeled with your name. Go for it."

"I'm nervous," I whispered to Angela once we were out of the room.

"Me too," she said with a giggle. "What do you think she chose?"

"I have no idea." We each grabbed our bag and unzipped them.

"Angel." I looked over as Angela picked up a set of wings and a halo. "What about you?"

"Slut?" She laughed and looked over at my bag.

"You're a saloon girl, Bella. Well, I guess the assumption was appropriate." We both laughed. "Let's just put these on."

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out the thigh-high, black lace fishnet stockings. I pulled my jeans off and tugged on the offending material. I laid out the dress, if you could call it that, chocker, arm slips, and ballet flats. At least she was being kind to my feet. I reached for the dress when I saw something else lying in the bag. I reached in and pulled out a corset and thong.

"What the hell, Alice!" I yelled. Angela, startled at my outburst, looked over to see me holding up the garments.

"You're wearing it, Bella," Alice called from the bathroom already knowing what my complaint was about. "I have seen your lingerie collection, or lack thereof. Edward will appreciate this." My face immediately flamed. "Stop blushing. It's a perfectly natural thing. I bought lingerie for everyone." Angela immediately stopped laughing and pulled out her costume to see the lingerie underneath. "Just put it on. You'll thank me later." I grumbled for a minute but knew that fighting was futile. I grabbed the lingerie and walked into her closet to change.

I had to admit, they were really cute. The corset was tight, pulling my body into even more of an hourglass figure. I hooked it all the way up to just below my boobs. It dipped low and was a bustier, so it pushed the girls up and together. It was white with black lace over the top with flower designs. The underwear, or rather the thong, matched the top. I looked in the full-length mirror. It actually looked good. I felt…sexy. I walked back into the bedroom to see Angela in her lingerie.

"I guess I'm not really a good angel," she said and we laughed at her comment. Her corset was red and lined with black fur. The thong matched the corset as well. It definitely wasn't very angel-like. We both grabbed the dresses and pulled them on. Hers was strapless, lined in silver with a bow between her breasts, and it ended at mid-thigh. The skirt was full and was pushed away from her body. She wore white stockings that ended just above her knees leaving about six inches of skin exposed.

"Bella, you look so cute," she said once I pulled my dress on. The shape was similar to hers. The breasts were covered in black lace and three black lines ran from each breast to the skirt making it look like a corset. The skirt was lined on the bottom with layers of black lace. I turned around so Angela could lace up the back. I had the choker and ballet flats on and turned around for a final test.

"Really?" I asked. "It isn't too slutty?"

"No. I think you look great. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Just wait till Ben sees what's underneath that. You should give him a peek before we go in the club. It'll drive him crazy all night."

"Very nice, ladies," I heard Rosalie say from the doorway. I turned to see that she and Alice were ready aside from getting dressed.

"Hurry, Rose," Alice said as she dashed into the room. "We have to get ready. We've got to be at the club in twenty minutes." Rose hurried into the room and immediately began shedding clothes. She rooted around until she found a sheer black thong.

"Where's the rest, Ali?"

"Did you even look at the costume? You can't wear a bra."

"Oh, okay." Alice put on a sheer black bra and sheer high-waisted thong. "That's cute."

"Thank you." Alice pulled on a pink and navy blue skirt and top. The top tied under her breasts and had a collar. Both pieces were lined with three lines. To top it off, she pulled on dog tags and a sailor's hat. "What do you think?"

"I think you look cute," I told her.

"Alice, I love you," Rosalie said and we turned to look.

We turned to see her in a vampire costume. The top was a corset that tied in the front. There were two inches of skin left exposed through the ties. The top was shaped like a bat's wing. The skirt was short, super short. It barely covered her lady parts. There was a black lace bow on the back of the skirt that hung to mid-thigh. She was also wearing fishnet stockings that garter belts were attached to on each leg. To finish it off, she wore black six-inch heels, arm slips with bats on at the elbows, and a small black top hat pinned slightly off center. I had to admit, she looked hot.

"Rosalie," Alice said. "If I were a guy, I'd do you." We all laughed. "Okay. We need to go. Everyone head outside. The taxi should be here."

We hurried out of the taxi as Alice paid the fare, freezing our asses off, and made it to the club by 9:50. I hoped the guys were already there. It was cold, and I didn't want to wait that long. We would already have to stand in line. I was not looking forward to that. Alice pulled out her phone and started dialing Jasper. As she put the phone to her ear, I heard Jasper's phone from behind me. I whipped around to see the guys walking towards us. Ben was the first one to reach us. He pulled Angela to him and kissed her soundly.

"You look so good," he said. Alice had dressed him as a devil.

"You should see what's underneath," I said as I leaned toward him. I looked at Angela and winked. She giggled.

"Want a peek?" She asked him. I didn't get to see his reaction because I was spun around.

"Oh!" I squeaked when I fell into Edward's hard chest. I pulled back enough to look down at his costume. "Is something wrong, sheriff?" He was dressed in an old Western sheriff's outfit.

"Yes," he said as he pulled me back into his body. He gripped my hips and pulled until I was flush against him and could feel every curve and dip of his muscles. Every muscle. "You are absolutely too fucking hot to be let out in public." I blushed and giggled.

"So you like?" I asked as I pulled away to spin in a circle.

"I love." He gripped me possessively and pulled me back into his body. He kissed me softly, the contrast to his touch surprisingly stimulating. He couldn't seem to stop touching my, and I loved it. "Do I also want to see what you have on underneath?"

"Maybe." I swiped the lipstick from his lips.

"I do. I really do." He ran his hands all over me before settling on my ass and squeezing.

"You'll see later tonight." He groaned and attached his lips to my neck. I felt him suck at my skin and gasped. He'd never been that rough. I could feel a tingle run through my body and settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey you two," Emmett said. I pulled back and we both turned to him. He was dressed as a vampire to match Rosalie. I looked to Jasper to see he was dressed like a sailor to match Alice. "Let's go inside."

"We have to wait in line," I said as I looked dubiously at the line that wrapped around the building.

"No we don't." I looked back at him curiously. "I bet if you four," he said while pointing at Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and I, "walk up to that door and ask nicely, he'll let us right in."

"Sway your hips, smile shyly, and bite your bottom lip," Rosalie said as she walked over and adjusted my dress. She pulled the skirt higher and the corset lower.

"Rosalie!" I hissed.

"Don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing." I looked back at Edward who was trying to hide his laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Keep it up and you won't see what's underneath this or any of my other clothes for the next week." He immediately sobered. "That's what I thought." Angela grabbed my hand.

"We can do this," she said confidently. "Right?" I gave her a nervous smile.

"Let's go," Rosalie said. We followed her to the doorman. He looked her up and down appreciatively then scanned over the rest of us. I felt so exposed. "Hey stud. Got room in there for us?"

"Ladies," he greeted as he pulled back the rope and motioned us in. Angela and I dropped each other's hand to grab our boys'. Edward pulled me into his side as we passed the grumbling line-waiters. I couldn't blame them.

Alice immediately led everyone to the bar. We all started the night with a Vampire's Kiss. I kept an eye on what I was drinking and made sure to alternate with water. I wanted to feel a buzz, loose some of my inhibitions, but I wanted to stay in control and relatively sober. After spending so long without alcoholic drinks earlier in the year, it had lost most of its appeal. The Showbox was packed. There had to have been close to 1,000 people in the club. My favorite drink of the night was the Bloody Brain. It actually looked like a brain.

About an hour into the night, I had to go to the bathroom. I assured Edward I would be fine. It was only across the room. The line was long, but then again, what bathroom line wasn't. I laughed at the girl in front of me for most of the wait. She must have really needed to go. She had her legs crossed, was bouncing slightly, and telling herself over and over that she could hold it. Any time the line moved forward, she'd waddle to close the distance too afraid to uncross her legs.

When I finally made my way out of the bathroom, the dance floor was packed. The DJ was playing some really upbeat music and people were dancing everywhere. I started across the floor to get back to the bar. Halfway across, I felt myself being pulled back. Of course, Edward wouldn't be able to wait. The man had no patience.

"Hey there you sexy thang. Back that sweet little ass on up. I'll show you a real good time." I stiffened when I realized it wasn't Edward. He pulled me back until I was flush against him. He placed his face next to mine. "Dance with me." I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he slurred and pushed his erection against me. I cringed and pulled away. "Where ya goin', baby?" He pulled me back to him and snaked his arm around my waist. His hand brushed the bottom of my breast.

"Please, let go," I said. I could feel myself start to shake. His grip was tight.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just wanna dance." My chest tightened and breathing quickened.

"Let go. I don't want to dance." He turned me around and held my waist tightly. I pushed against his chest, but he didn't let go. "Let go of me."

"Let her go." I turned to see a tall, muscular man standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you care? Is she your girl or something?" the guy slurred as his grip tightened.

"As a matter of fact, she is. You want to do something about it?" I felt his grip loosen as he took stock of how big the man actually was.

"No." He let go of me and backed away. "Sorry." I stumbled as he pushed me a bit. The tall man steadied me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. Yes. I-I-"

"Take a deep breath." He dropped his arms but didn't leave. I silently counted my breaths until I could breathe evenly. "I'm Tommy." He extended his hand. I looked at it but didn't reach forward. I didn't know him. He dropped his hand. "Are you here with someone?" I nodded. "How about I follow you back to them? I can make sure no one else gets grabby."

"Thank you." He motioned for me to go ahead of him. I walked ahead and made my way to the bar. I checked behind me every few steps to see if he was still there. He was. I finally pushed through to the bar. They weren't there.

"Are they here?"

"No." He walked over to someone sitting at the bar and spoke with him quietly. The guy nodded and stood up. Tommy patted the chair so I walked over and sat down.

"Tell me what your friends look like."

"Uh. One couple is sailors, one is vampires, one is an angel and devil, and there's Edward. He's a sheriff." He turned to the crowd and looked around. He turned back to the bartender and asked for water. He handed it to me. I sat it in front of me without drinking it as he scanned the crowd.

"Stay right here. I'll be back in a moment." He walked off, and I turned to the bar. I sat there for probably two minutes wondering why I had trusted that guy.

**Edward's POV**

"You guys go ahead," I told the group. "I'll wait here for Bella."

I watched as they all went to the dance floor to enjoy the DJ's spins. I ordered water for when Bella got back. The last drink she'd had was alcoholic. I had noticed her alternating her drinks. I was glad she wasn't getting wasted. I fully planned on peeling that costume off her tonight, and I wanted her fully aware. I looked back at the dance floor to see Alice, Rosalie, and Angela grinding together oblivious to the fact that they were fueling every man's fantasy in seeing distance.

I looked out over the rest of the dance floor at all the scantily clad women. Honestly, none of them held my interest. A year ago, I would have been on that dance floor charming a number of those women. Now, the only woman I wanted to charm was Bella. She was my every thought, my every want. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I looked to the bathrooms when I realized the song had changed for the fourth time. I didn't see her, and my worry piqued. I looked back to the group to make sure she wasn't there. When I couldn't find her, I decided to walk that way hoping to run into her on the way. Then I could pull her onto the dance floor.

I made my way across the floor, but I didn't see her. There was a long line of waiting women. I searched the line but didn't see her. I waited for a few minutes outside the doors hoping she was inside. I even asked a woman if she'd ask if Bella was in there. When she came back out, she said no one answered to the name. I felt a jolt of panic. I started back towards the bar looking all over the dance floor hoping she'd gotten side tracked. I walked all over the place looking for her.

"Hey man," I heard a man say. I turned around to see a very tall guy. "Did you lose your saloon girl?"

"Yes," I said anxiously. "Where is she?"

"The bar." I didn't stop to think why a random guy would know I was looking for Bella. I needed to make sure she was okay. I hurried back to the bar.

"Bella!" I said when I saw her sitting at the bar. She looked drawn into herself, shoulders hunched, hands clasped in her lap, and head down. She turned when she heard me and stood. I pulled her into me wrapping her in my arms and holding tight. She looked scared. I wanted to comfort her and me, if I were being honest. "Love, are you okay? What happened?"

"He grabbed me," she said so quietly I almost missed it. "I tried to pull away, but he was holding me so tight." I stiffened when I realized what she was saying. Some jerk had his hands on her. I started to pull away but stopped when I her next words made me realize this was where I needed to be. "I thought I wouldn't be able to get away, but Tommy helped me. Then I came over here, and you weren't where you were supposed to be."

"I'm sorry." She had probably been scared when we weren't at the bar. I felt guilty for walking away. "The others wanted to dance. I stayed here for you, but after ten minutes, I went to look for you. Who's Tommy?"

"Me," I heard someone said. I turned us so I could see the guy. I didn't let go of Bella. I held her tighter. "When I heard her telling him to stop, I stepped in. I followed her back her so no one else would bother her. When she couldn't find you, she got a little worked up. I got her a seat and came to find you. She told me you were a sheriff, and when I saw you looking for someone, I figured you were him."

"Thank you. Let me buy you a drink as a thanks." I rubbed her back wanting to provide some comfort.

"I don't drink, but I appreciate the offer."

"How can I thank you?"

"No thanks is necessary. If it were my wife, I'd want someone to do the same." I smiled at his assumption and felt my chest swell.

"Well, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much for looking out for her."

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet you both. Have a good night." He smiled before turning and leaving. Bella pulled away only far enough to look up at me.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she said. "The line was crazy."

"You don't need to apologize," I told her. "Are you okay?" She thought about it for a moment.

"I'm fine. It was scary at the time, but I'm okay. You're here." I looked at her skeptically. I was surprised she wasn't more affected by the situation. "Really, Edward, I'm okay. Yes, it was scary. Yes, I was uncomfortable. I don't deny that, but Edward, I can't let that stuff get to me. I can't turn into a quivering mess when things don't go my way." I kissed her softly. She pressed into me and deepened the kiss.

"Take me back to your place," she said against my lips.

"It's not even midnight."

"And?" I smiled and her tone.

"We haven't even danced."

"We can dance our way to your bed once we get inside." I shivered at the implications. "Don't you want to see what's underneath this?" She grabbed the front of the skirt and started pulling it up. I grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"I don't share. Not views and not you, so don't be giving any of these little boys any ideas." She giggled as she moved her hands to rub my hips. Her hands snaked around, and she palmed my ass before squeezing. "We're going." She smiled widely as I took her hand and pulled her to the door.

"What about the others?" she asked giggling again. "We can't just leave. They'll worry." I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Emmett. 'We left.'

"There. Now they know."

I signaled for a taxi and was pleased with how quickly we were on our way. I slid in after Bella and before the door was closed, she scooted up against me and leaned in to run her lips over my neck. I stuttered out my address as the driver chuckled at Bella. Surely, she realized we had an audience. I turned to tell her not to give him a show, but before I could say anything, she was kissing me.

**&&&&&**

I moaned as her tongue invaded my mouth without pretense. I gripped her neck to tilt her head to give me better access and ran my other hand over her thigh. I could feel every ridge of those damn fishnets. I moved my hand higher up the back of her thigh. I pulled so her body leaned toward me. I skimmed higher and moaned again when I realized she was wearing a thong. I squeezed her ass causing her to moan.

I was shocked when she moved to straddle my legs. I gripped her hips as she lowered onto my lap. She racked her nails down my chest, and I hissed as my muscles clenched. I heard myself grit her name and briefly wondered what the driver was seeing and thinking. That was until she leaned down and bit my neck. I grunted and my hips bucked up into her. She gasped when my erection pressed into her heat. She gripped my shoulders and looked at me. Her eyes were dark, the lust apparent.

"Do that again," she whispered. I was going to tell her we should wait. There was a man sitting less than three feet from us. "_Please._"

She clamped onto my shoulders and pulled me a bit closer. I bucked again making sure to touch her where she wanted. _Ungh._ I smiled as the tiny moan left her lips. Her mouth fell open as she panted. I did it again and watched as her eyes slowly slid closed and head fell back. I pulled her head upright so I could see her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and what little lipstick that was left after drinking was smeared. Her lips were plump and swollen. Her chest rose rapidly with each breath.

"Look at me," I told her. Her eyes snapped open. I pulled the lower half of her body closer to me so she rested just over my erection. I drew her into me as I slowly thrust my hips into her.

"Yes," she keened. I started a slow rhythm brushing her roughly. "Edward." Her voice was strained and needy. She leaned forward and buried her face in my neck. Her keening turned urgent so I stroked against her harder. "E-E-E-" She bit me again and screamed into my neck. Her thighs tightened around me, and I could feel her body pulse.

"Bella." I pulled her back so she was looking at me. "Did you just…" I trailed off, because her face said it all. She'd come. She smiled at me a bit dazedly.

"Umm," I heard the driver said. Everything we'd done came crashing down, and I realized we'd just given him quite a show. "I hate to interrupt, but we're here." Bella crawled off me and got out of the car. I pulled out my wallet and started digging for the fare. She grabbed my arm and tugged. I tossed him a fifty and said to keep the change. "You kids have a good night." I thought I heard him mutter that we already had.

"Come on," Bella said impatiently with another tug. "I'm not done with you yet." I groaned in anticipation, grabbed her hips, and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and giggled as I started to the apartment. I fumbled with the lock before finally getting us inside. I turned once the door closed and pinned her to the wall. She moaned and thrust into me. "Take me to bed."

I carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto her feet. I reached behind her without breaking the kiss and untied her costume. I stepped back to let it fall to the floor. What was underneath was exquisite. It reminded me of her dress from Angela and Ben's rehearsal dinner. The corset hugged her body in the most delicious way. I reached forward and ran my hand down her torso.

"Tomorrow we're going shopping and I'm buying you one of these for each day of the week," I told her, my eyes never leaving the garment. She reached up and unhooked the top hook. I pulled her hands away and clasped both hers in one of mine. "Don't. I get to do that." I unhooked the rest of the clasps and peeled the corset off her. She really was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and so damn mouthwatering. I leaned forward and swirled my tongue around her already pert nipple.

"Oh Edward," she sighed and grabbed the sides of my face. I closed my mouth over her and sucked. I reached up and rolled her other nipple giving it due attention. I started to walk her backwards the few steps to the bed. When her knees hit the bed, I lifted her and tossed her onto the bed. She squealed then laughed. "I think it's a crime that you're wearing so many clothes, Sheriff." I smiled and shed everything but my boxers.

She tilted her head to the side and crooked her finger at me while biting her lip. I crawled onto the bed and between her legs. I kissed up her legs and licked the back of her knee. She moaned and I noted that for later reference. I kissed all around her core as she writhed underneath me. She lifted her hips trying to make contact, but I stayed just out of reach. I moved up and licked over her stomach. While I would never like what happened to her, those scars represented what sent her to me. I'd never had found her without them so I gave them tender loving care. Well, that and I'd also learned how sensitive she was near them.

After what must have been too long for her, she reached down and dragged me up her body. She reached around, palmed my ass, and pulled me down to settle on top of her between her spread legs. She sighed. It sounded contented. She rocked underneath me and stilled when my dick settled between her lower lips. Even with the barrier of two layers of underwear, I could feel the heat radiating off her. It made me throb with need. I stopped kissing her because feeling her that close made me pant with longing. She rocked causing me to rub her clit. She grabbed my shoulders urgently and arched into me.

"Oh god, that feels good," she said. We were both panting, trading air.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her softly. She looked at me oddly.

"Of course I do."

"There's something I want to try, to make you feel good, but you have to trust me."

"I do. Completely." I rolled off her and she made a discordant sound. I chuckled.

"Patience."

I hooked my fingers into the side of her matching thong and slid them off her hips. Once I freed her of them, I tossed them towards my dresser. I'd put them away tomorrow. She wasn't getting them back. I pushed my own boxers off and tossed them absentmindedly to the floor. I propped myself on an elbow and looked down at her. I placed my hand on her inner thigh and stroked her softly, teasingly. I leaned down to kiss her slowly, sensuously.

I slid my hand higher until I cupped her sex. She was drenched. I used my fingertips to tease her, touching her lightly. She began rocking, trying to make me touch her more. I ran one finger through her slit. She gasped into my mouth and kissed her harder. I used two fingers to stroke her, never entering her. She pulled back from the kiss to gulp for air. I continued to work my fingers on her, barely grazing her clit.

"Bella, we're not about to have sex," I told her. She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't really listening. "I'm not going to penetrate you." She nodded again. "I'm going to get on top of you." My words seemed to register. She looked over at me curiously. "Is that okay?" She thought about it for a moment then nodded. I slowly rolled until I hovered above her. "I need you to stay as still as possible for this to work." She nodded. "You have to tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable." She nodded once, hesitantly. "Promise me, Bella, or I won't do this."

"I promise." I moved my hand and settle down until my hips were flush with hers. I was nuzzled between her lips. It was heaven and hell. I could feel her coating me, her heat making me twitch, her accelerated breathing pushing me further into her. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to thrust into her, but I didn't. That's not what this was about.

"Look at me," I said softly when I realized she'd closed her eyes. She snapped her eyes open. "It's me, Edward. I want you to watch me. I want you to know that it's me, that I'm here. Watch me, Bella. Stay connected with me, love." Her eyes softened and the crease between her brows smoothed. I rocked forward once.

"_Ungh. Fuck._" I stilled. "Holy shit, that's good." I smiled.

"That's all I'm going to do. Okay?"

"Yes, please." The begging tone made me throb harder so I began to move. She felt so fucking good. She started to move with me so I stilled.

"Don't move. I don't want to slip." She nodded and bit her lip.

I began to move again and her eyes rolled back in her head. I watched her face to make sure she stayed here, with me, in this time. The pleasure never left her features. Her noises changed, and I recognized that she was getting closer. I sped up and changed angles so I grazed directly over her clit each time.

"Yes," she said breathily. "Oh god, I love you." With those three words, I could see it. In my mind, I could see the first time we made love. It would be perfect. I could imagine slipping into her, stretching her. I could feel how tight she'd be, and I'd still long enough to let her adjust. She'd nudge me to move when she was ready, and I'd move in her, with her. My mental images were getting the better of me, and I could feel my balls tighten. She slid a leg around me, and I could feel as she fell apart and convulsed with the pleasure. I followed right behind, emptying onto her stomach.

"Bella," I breathed, "I love you. I love you so much."

After we both came down, I collapsed beside her, not wanting to crush her. She lay panting, trying to recover. Once my breathing was under control, I slipped out of bed to retrieve a washcloth. When I came back, she was in the same position, smiling serenely. I cleaned her ardently then tossed the washcloth into the bathroom. I laid down and pulled her into me so she was resting in the crook of my shoulder, my arm surrounding her. She hummed in contentment and wrapped her arm around my side as best she could. I turned my head and kissed her head tenderly.

"I love you so much," I whispered to her. Anything louder, I feared, would break the sanctity of the moment.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Thank you. That was…beyond amazing."

"All the thanks goes to you, love. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for trying. Thank you for giving that part of you to me." I felt her yawn. "Sleep, my love." She nodded, but it was weak. She was practically asleep already.

* * *

**AN: Hello all. If you're in America, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday. **

**How did you like it? We got a glimpse of Bella with kids. We got to watch her handle a potentially horrible encounter and come out composed. Then we got to see sex kitten Bella and Edward get flustered. I like that he's not always in control and sure of himself. Now we know she can have kids, and she's not living with Edward. I hope no one's upset with the decision.**

**You can check out pictures of the costumes on my blog. I particularly like Rosalie's. I think it fits her personality perfectly. **


	38. 37: Thanksgiving Part 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: This chapter is coming to you un-betaed. All mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance for any you see.**

_**Chapter 37: Thanksgiving Part 1**_

**Bella's POV**

I stuffed my shampoo into the bag and prayed it wouldn't pop open during the drive. I only wanted to take one bag since this was only a three-day trip. It was the first Thanksgiving in many years that I was looking forward to. Sue and I had already planned the menu, and I was excited to have help in the kitchen for once. We would have lunch at Charlie's and dinner would be a joint effort at the Cullen's. Luckily, our families had blended well.

"Do you have everything, love?" Edward asked as he took my bag.

"I think so," I told him as I looked around one last time.

"I'm going to take this to the car. I'll be back in a minute." I nodded as I walked to the kitchen. I transferred the cookies from the cooling rack to the container. Edward came back in and swiped one from my spatula.

"Hey!" I tried to get the cookie back, but he'd already stuffed it in his mouth. "That wasn't for you." He smiled sheepishly.

"You made them for the station. I work at the station." He had the gall to try to defend himself.

"I made them for the guys at the station that are working the holiday." He leaned forward and kissed me soundly.

"I love you." I tried to scowl at him, but I couldn't suppress the smile.

"I love you, too, you distracter." He smiled my favorite crooked grin. I snapped the lid on the container and put it in a bag with the other five containers. "Will you grab the chicken and turkey from the fridge?"

"Already in the car."

"Can you grab the corn casserole, green beans, and potatoes?"

"In the car." I turned to look at him. "What? I knew it needed to go, so I figured I might as well get started." I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me. I planted my lips firmly on his. He kissed me back while pulling my body into his. I pulled back before we could get carried away. Things since Halloween had heated up.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed me chastely once more.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go now?" I nodded. "Great." He slid his hand down my arm and grasped my hand. I could feel his hand dwarf mine. I loved that. It made me feel safe, protected.

I pulled on my jacket. The air was biting cold. Edward locked the door for me and led me to the car with a hand under my jacket and on the skin of my lower back. I slid inside after he opened the door and took the cookies from him. Once he was in the car, he turned the heat towards me and drove to the station.

I had made a few dishes that could easily be warmed up. I felt bad for the guys that had to work and couldn't spend the holiday with family. I figured home-cooked food would help make the day bearable. We took the food to the kitchen and left a note on the refrigerator. Everyone was out on a call, so we didn't get to see them.

We got back in the car, and Edward started towards Forks. It was the day before Thanksgiving so Edward drove the speed limit since cops were out in high numbers. Traffic was heavy, and it took an extra forty minutes to get outside of Seattle. It probably wasn't thirty minute after that I drifted to sleep.

"Love, it's time to wake up," I heard Edward saying softly. I could feel him caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. He chuckled when my attempt failed. "We're here. Are you sure you want to stay here?" I took a deep breath to try to wake myself further.

"I'm sure," I answered. "I need to spend some time with my dad." His face was slightly forlorn and bottom lip jutted out in a pout. I smiled and patted his cheek. "I still love you."

"I know. I just want you next to me when I sleep." I smiled at his comment. "It doesn't feel right to wake up and not see you."

"I know. Same here." He kissed me and pulled back to grab my bag. "Come on." He got out and jogged to my door to open it. We ran to the porch to get out of the rain. I grabbed the key hidden above the eave and stepped inside once the door was unlocked. I shed my coat and hung it on the coat rack. "Where's Charlie?"

"Probably at the station. The cruiser's gone." I looked at him curiously when he got a wicked grin. "What?" He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer me but pointed at my bedroom door.

"Yours?" I nodded. He opened the door and dropped my bag by the desk. Before I could ask him again, he pulled me into his body and kissed me. He nipped at my lips and roamed my body with his hands.

"Edward," I said, but it came out as more of a moan. "We can't." He kissed his way from my neck to my ear.

"Of course we can. Nobody's here to catch us. Come on, Bella. Be bad. Take a chance." My eyes rolled back as he sucked just behind my ear. _Ungh._ "That's it. Just feel." He walked me backwards. I fell on the bed as my knees made contact with the mattress. Edward crawled over me and moved his kisses down my chest. His hand traveled upwards from my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair as he suckled the swell of my breast. Just as his hand brushed my breast, I heard a car door. We froze.

"Shit!" I pushed at Edward until he backed off me. "Go. We have to go downstairs." I stood up and rushed him to the living room. He laughed the whole way. Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard the door open.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. I rolled my eyes. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, dad." We walked to the door.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home."

"Don't worry about it. We just got here." Once he hung up his gun and utility belt, he pulled me into a hug then shook Edward's hand.

"Thanks for bringing my little girl home. Did you have any problems?" I was 25, and my dad still referred to me as a little girl.

"Not really. Traffic was pretty heavy leaving Seattle. Bella slept the rest of the way. I passed one accident," Edward told him. Dad laughed.

"She never could stay awake during long car rides."

"I think she's stayed awake through two trips here total." They were both chuckling.

"Hello," I said. "_She_ is standing right here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not in the same room."

"Sorry, love. I hate to do this, but I need to get home. Mom is expecting me."

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close for a hug. "I think Esme's meeting us at Billy's to show off the remodel. Will you be there?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you, too." I kissed him and heard Charlie shuffle around awkwardly. "Bye."

"See you later. Bye Charlie."

"Bye, Edward." I watched as he pulled away. "Sue's coming over, Bells. She wants to talk to you about the wedding."

"Sure." I sat down on the couch as he settled into his rocker. I wasn't surprised when he turned on the television to see it was already on Sports Center. "Do you know what she wants to talk about?" He shrugged.

"She and Esme have been working on that stuff. I just told her to tell me when and where to show up."

"Dad!" He looked at me with a blank expression. "You need to be more involved."

"Why? I don't care as long as she's there." I smiled knowing for my dad that was saying a lot.

"Come on, dad. You need to be more involved. Sue would really appreciate it."

"She said she was okay with it." I shook my head. Men could be so dense.

"You have so much to learn. I can't believe I'm about to give you relationship advice. Okay. Next time she's working on wedding details, turn the television off, sit next to her, and ask if you can help."

"Then?"

"Then you help her. She'll ask you questions. Answer her, but don't say, 'I don't care.' Have an opinion. She'll really appreciate it."

"Maybe." He turned back to the television. I rolled my eyes.

We watched television in silence for twenty minutes. I didn't really care about sports, but I'd learned long ago that Charlie wouldn't change the channel. Luckily, Sue came in, and I could ignore the television. She hugged me before walking over to kiss Charlie hello. He held her cheek as he did. I smiled at the tenderness of it. It reminded me of Edward. She sat down next to me and pulled a binder onto her lap.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella," she said. "I was hoping I could show you all the wedding stuff and get your opinion."

"Of course," I assured her. I caught Charlie's eye and gave him a stern look. Now was the perfect time. He pursed his lips but did as I said. I fought to suppress my smile.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked and looked at him curiously.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Oh Charlie, you don't have to."

"I want to help. I love you, and what's important to you is important to me."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled and kissed him lingeringly.

"Thank you." She opened the binder. "Okay, here's what I was thinking."

We spent the better part of an hour going over what she had decided and what she was having trouble with. Charlie listened, gave his opinion when asked, even asked a few questions, and made a few suggestions. After the first few minutes, Sue leaned her head against his shoulder, he draped an arm over her shoulders, and I was all but forgotten. I smiled at the scene. It was so nice to see my dad happy. He deserved it.

After lunch, Esme called and asked if I wanted to meet her in La Push. I agreed and invited Charlie and Sue to go along. They hadn't seen it since she finished the hallway so they decided to join us. We took dad's truck and were in La Push fifteen minutes later. Edward opened the door for Esme then pulled me into his side. Billy came outside and down the new ramp to greet us. He pulled me down and hugged me tight. I thought I would feel uncomfortable being back at the house after everything with Jacob, but knowing he couldn't get to me made it feel safe. Edward was helping too.

"I can't thank you enough, Bella," he said quietly. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You're welcome," I said simply. I didn't know what else to say. He pulled back and hugged both Sue and Esme then ushered us in. "Wow." It didn't even look like the same house anymore.

"I know. It's so different isn't it? Look. I can actually reach." He wheeled over to the kitchen and turned the sink on then off. He was smiling widely. He looked happy.

We spent an hour in La Push. Esme, to my surprise, had also built an enclosed back porch. She even put a mini-fridge out there and stocked it with dad and Billy's favorite beer. As Sue, Esme, and I visited, I heard the guys, Edward included, discuss where they could put the TV on game days. I laughed. _Men._

That night, after I showered and changed, I crawled into my twin-sized bed and curled into a ball on my side. I tossed and turned constantly. I couldn't get comfortable, and I knew it was because I didn't have Edward. I was surprised when I heard my phone beep and checked the clock to see it was 12:45am. I opened the message; it was from Edward. '_I miss you. I can't sleep without you. I love you._' I smiled as I dialed his number.

"Hi, love," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey," I said on a yawn. I was doing a lot of that today.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. You didn't. I was awake. I'm having trouble sleeping too." I pulled a loose pillow in front of me to hug. "Tell me about your day after La Push."

"Umm. We actually played Monopoly, and Rosalie kicked our asses." I laughed. "I helped mom with dinner while dad, Emmett, and Rosalie worked on his car. It's close to being finished. After dinner, Emmett, dad, and I talked about Med School."

"I bet he loved that."

"I think he did. It was as if he was reliving his glory days. He told a bunch of stories. Mom finally shut him up by forcing him to go to bed. He could have talked for hours." I giggled, because I could just picture Carlisle stuck in his memories.

"I'd like to hear some of his stories. I get the feeling that Dr. C wasn't always so prim and proper." Edward laughed.

"No, he wasn't, but I don't think I want you hearing those stories."

"Hey, no fair." My words trailed off as a yawn escaped.

"You need to sleep, love. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Buona notte, angel."

"Goodnight, Edward." I placed my phone back on the bedside table and hugged the pillow again. It was times like this I wished Edward was with me, but I needed to spend time with Charlie. I yawned again, and luckily fell asleep rather quickly.

I groaned when my alarm woke me at 7:15. It had been late when I finally got off the phone with Edward meaning I didn't get sleep. I drug myself out of bed, grabbed clean clothes, and took a long, hot shower. I finally felt awake after fifteen minutes under the spray. After tossing my clothes in the laundry room, I made my way to the kitchen to start on dinner. Seth, Leah, and their other halves were joining us as well. I was in charge of desserts and two sides. The vanilla bean cheesecake would take a while to make then set up in the refrigerator.

"Oh!" I heard Sue say as I turned the corner. Not knowing she was there, hearing her surprised exclamation scared me. I jumped back into someone who grunted on impact. I turned around to see Charlie clutching his stomach where I'd accidentally elbowed him. I looked between the two and started laughing. Sue did as well.

"Good morning," Sue said as her laughter died down.

"Morning," I said. Charlie grunted as he walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup. He was useless before two cups. He kissed Sue on the cheek before disappearing to the living room. "It smells good in here."

"I made waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Help yourself while I make your dad a plate."

After Sue took a plate to Charlie, she joined me at the table with her own. We talked about the lunch and dinner menus and decided on a plan on action for cooking. We started as soon as we had eaten. The house seemed full when everyone arrived.

Billy came with his daughter Rachel. It was a bit awkward. I got the impression she blamed me for Jacob's absence. I didn't take offense though. He was her brother after all. Once lunch was over, Sue and I went back to cooking while the guys watched sports, and Leah and Brenna sat in the kitchen to keep us company.

Rachel went back home. She'd decided to stay home instead of joining us for dinner at the Cullen's. It was nice to spend some time with Leah and Brenna. Leah was going to be my sister, and if Brenna stuck around, she'd be in the family too. I could already tell things were serious between her and Seth. It was obvious they had a strong bond.

"Bells," dad yelled when the phone rang. "Could you get that, baby girl?"

"Sure," I yelled back and excused myself to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" Alice said cheerily. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. How is Alaska?"

Alice and Jasper had gone to Alaska to spend the holiday with her mom, Garrett, and Corrine. Liam and Siobhan even went with them. I was so happy that Alice finally found Kate. She may have always said she didn't care not knowing, but now that she did know her mom, there was a sort of lightness to her that wasn't there before. Alice also liked that she'd gained a younger sister. Corrine had absolutely loved gaining an older sister. She and Alice talked at least weekly, and she'd even come to Seattle to spend a weekend with her back in September.

"Alaska's cold," she said, and I could hear her pout. "Kate and Garrett are cooking dinner. Corrine and I are about to make snow angels. Jasper is on a call with Jared. They're talking about the practice."

"Is everything okay?" Jared and Jasper's practice was set to open for the New Year. I hoped nothing was wrong.

"Everything's fine. They're just excited. How is your day so far?"

"Good. Sue and I made lunch. Her kids and their S.O.s , Billy, and his daughter Rachel came as well. We're cooking now to take food to the Cullen's for dinner."

"Combining the families already, huh?" I chuckled.

"They combined on their own. Esme and Sue have been working together on wedding details, and Carlisle, dad, and Billy have been fishing together and working on the car."

"At least you know they'll get along."

"True. Do you have plans to go shopping tomorrow?" She laughed.

"We're flying to Seattle after dinner. Kate loves shopping just as much as I do. We're getting a hotel room and hitting the stores early then flying back in the afternoon." That was not something I would have ever done, but I guess Alice had to get it somewhere. "So how are you? How are things going?" I smiled.

"They're great. Everyone's getting along, I have help in the kitchen this year, and I'm getting to know my new family. Things truly are great." I walked over to the stairs and sat down so my conversation wouldn't interrupt anyone.

"How's Edward?"

"He's good. I'm staying with my dad, so I had to listen to him whine a little." I laughed remembering his pout. "Other than that, things are great."

"You two have been different lately." I furrowed my brows trying to think about what she'd seen differently.

"What do you mean?"

"When you two are together, there's such a calm ease about it. You're very interesting to watch. You two are so in sync, so connected. You orient yourselves to the other. I've never seen two people like that. I can see that you two love each other too. It's written all over your faces and in the little things. I don't know. I've just never seen it before." I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I don't know what to say, Alice."

"You seem content. For the first time, you seem truly and completely content. I've never seen it before. There was always something hidden behind your eyes, something keeping you from being at ease."

"I feel like there's no longer a weight pulling me down. I don't have secrets anymore; I'm not hiding anything. I don't have to worry about it anymore. I can be happy. I am happy. I could die today and die happy. I never thought I'd feel this way." It was true. I didn't think any of this would be possible.

"I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thank you." We talked about her visit so far, and she told me she and Jasper would be staying in Alaska a few days longer. I was so glad she was enjoying her time getting to know her mom and sister. "Okay, I need to get back to cooking. Have fun, and I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye Bella. Tell everyone I say Happy Thanksgiving!" I hung up the phone and decided to call Angela. She answered her cell phone on the third ring.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi Angela. Happy Thanksgiving to you. How is Port Angeles?"

"It's good. We've got a lot of family over, and we decided to combine the Weber and Cheney families so there're even more. People are eating all over the house. David, don't run! Mom told you that already." I giggled. Her little brothers always gave her trouble. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. So everyone is over for lunch?" I heard her shuffling around as she talked.

"Yep. We thought it'd be better this way, give us time to clean up leisurely afterwards instead of having to rush. What are you doing for meals?"

"Billy, his daughter Rachel, Sue, her kids, and their S.O.s came over for lunch. We're all going to the Cullen's for dinner."

"Blending the families as well I see. At least you don't have as many people to worry about, and the Cullen's house is colossal. You could fit the whole town in there." We both laughed at her quip. "So, have you heard from Alice yet?"

"Yep." I told her about Alice's Thanksgiving plans. "Are you ready for next Thursday?"

Rosalie's birthday was coming up on Tuesday, December 1, and Emmett's was the next day. To celebrate, we were going to Las Vegas on Thursday for three nights. I was flying to New York with Katelynn on Monday to meet with literary agents. She had a few friends that were agents we would be meeting, but she had also scheduled meeting with others. I would fly back to Seattle late Wednesday night only to get on a plane the next day to Vegas.

"Of course," she said. "Who wouldn't be excited for Vegas? Ben and I were thinking of staying here until Tuesday, so we won't see you until Vegas."

"Okay."

"David, stop it!" I smiled at the admonishment. "I better go, Bella. I've got a little brother that needs killing." I laughed aloud.

"No worries. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will. Bye."

* * *

**AN: Hi all! Happy December. I think it's crazy that it's already here. This was a short chapter. It was orignially too long, so I broke it into two parts. **

**S.O. stands for significant other. Did you like finding out that Corrine has visited Alice in Seattle? Did you like that Bella paid for Billy's renovations? How awkward would it have been for Bella to have lunch with Rachel when Rachel obviously still blames her for Jacob's absence? Next is Thanksgiving from Edward's POV. I really think you're going to be pleased. ;)**


	39. 38: Thanksgiving Part 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 38: Thanksgiving Part 2**_

**Edward's POV**

Mom and Rose were in the kitchen cooking lunch while Emmett, dad, and I watched television. We were flipping between sports channels watching whatever game was on. I'd never eaten Rosalie's food before so I was a bit nervous. After having mom and Bella's, I worried no one else's would compare. Mom yelled that lunch would be ready in fifteen minutes. Rosalie and Emmett both went upstairs to clean up. Dad went to his and mom's room, and I went into the kitchen. I needed to ask mom for a favor. She was pulling out plates and glasses. I reached up to grab the glasses that we just out of reach.

"Thank you, sweetheart," mom said. I nodded suddenly nervous to ask her. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, but it was unconvincing. She frowned and laid her hand on my forearm.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

"Anything, you know that."

"I want to go into Port Angeles tomorrow and look at some of the jewelry stores. I was hoping you could come and give me your opinion." She smiled brightly.

"Of course, I can." She handed me the plates and motioned for me to follow and help. "What are you looking for? A bracelet? A necklace? It's good you're starting your Christmas shopping early."

"Well, I didn't want to look for a bracelet or necklace. I'm actually looking for a ring." She stopped and turned toward me with a guarded but hopeful expression. "I only get one chance at this, and I can't screw up. It'll be seen every day. It's got to be perfect." She launched herself at me and hugged me fiercely.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so happy for you. When are you going to propose?" She pulled back, and I laughed at how excited she looked.

"I'm just looking right now. I think if I proposed anytime soon, she'd run. She's not ready, I don't think. I still have to talk to Charlie too. Lord knows when I'll be able to do that."

"It'll all work out."

"I hope." I finished setting the table. "Don't tell Emmett. He wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut."

"I understand. Secrets never were your brother's strong suit." We both laughed. "Let's wash up before dinner, and tomorrow morning we'll go into town."

"Thanks mom." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"No thanks necessary, sweetheart. I'm going to like having Bella as a daughter."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, mother," I warned. She swatted at my arm before walking back to the kitchen humming.

I finished the last of the broccoli casserole that was on my plate then leaned back with a groan. I was stuffed. Mom and Rosalie had made a wonderful lunch, and we still had dinner to do. I shouldn't have eaten so much, but it was so good. Bella and Sue were cooking some dishes for dinner, so I had to make sure I had room for their food. I knew Bella was a great cook, and from what Charlie said, so was Sue. I couldn't wait to try all the food tonight, but at the moment, thinking about more food made me nauseous.

"That was great mom, Rose," I told them. Dad, Emmett, and I started clearing the table. "We'll take care of clean up. You two go relax."

"Thank you, sweetheart," mom said as she stood. She and Rose disappeared somewhere in the house while we cleaned and packed away the leftovers. Emmett said he needed to go check on something and left the dishes to dad and I.

"How are you and Isabella?" he asked while I washed and he dried.

"We're great," I answered as I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"How are things going with her book?"

"Good. She and Katelynn are going to New York on Monday to talk to agents. Once she has an agent, he or she will start talking to publishing companies."

"How is she doing personally?" Dad always worried about Bella. Well, maybe not worry but was concerned about.

"She…she's…sometimes I feel like I never knew Bella until recently. She's such a different person. She's playful and _happy_. There's a peaceful calm about her. Her eyes are bright and full of wonder." I paused thinking about how to word what I was feeling. "I think I've always loved her, but I fall more in love with her every day. There are so many facets to her, and I look forward to getting to know every part of her." I looked over as I handed him a plate. He was smiling softly.

"I'm very happy that you found her, son." I picked up the last dirty dish to wash.

"I'm lucky I found her. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her."

"So things are good between you." He sounded almost smug.

"They are. She's where I'm supposed to be." He dried the glass and put it away. I handed him a kitchen sponge and grabbed another before we went back to the dining room to clean the table.

"I know you two are very serious, but how serious are you?"

"Just ask what you're wanting to ask, dad?" He huffed.

"Are you thinking about marriage? Is it something you two have discussed?"

"We have in a roundabout way. Angela asked her about marriage and kids one day. She said she hadn't thought about it until we started dating. We talked about it. She wants both. She was just scared she wouldn't be able to have kids. She talked to mom about it." He was nodding.

"Esme mentioned that she had talked with her. I wondered if that was the topic." We went back to the kitchen to wash out the sponges.

"She talked to me later that day. I told her that as long as we were together, that was all that mattered. She didn't know though so I suggested she talk to her doctor at her yearly check up."

"Has she been yet?"

"She went a few weeks ago. Dr. Stevens said she should be able to conceive."

"That's great. I'm so happy for her."

"Me too. She'll make a wonderful mother."

"You're going to make a magnificent father." My chest warmed at the thought. I wanted that. More specifically, I wanted that with Bella. I wanted to be the father to her children.

"I just hope to be half as good as you are." He smiled, and I could see his eyes get misty.

"You'll be even better." We were interrupted when we heard mom scream from the living room. We ran in to make sure everything was okay. Mom had Rose pulled into a hug bouncing around, and Emmett was looking on proudly.

"What's going on?" Emmett just smiled wider. Rosalie held out her hand when mom didn't let go. There on her ring finger was a shimmering diamond. I walked over and clapped him on the back. "Good job, man. It doesn't look half bad." Dad came over and pulled Emmett into a hug.

"Congratulations, son," he said getting choked up. He walked over to pull Rosalie from mom's arm and into his own. "It's going to be an honor having you in the family."

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said demurely. I'd never seen her like this before. I pulled her into a hug as well.

"I'm happy for you, Rose. Welcome to the family," I whispered. She whispered back her thanks.

"I don't want to be rude, but I need to call Alice. I'll tell Bella at dinner," she said. Esme ushered her to the phone.

"When did you decide this?" I asked Emmett as he, dad, and I took a seat. Mom excused herself to do something.

"I got the ring in September, a few weeks into classes. I just had to wait until I thought I wouldn't scare her off. She chose to come here for Thanksgiving. I took that as a good sign, so I decided to go for it."

"Have you two talked about marriage before?" dad asked him.

"Not really. I always knew I'd marry her. When she talks about the future, she talks about us. I never thought she'd want something different. Obviously, I was right." He chuckled. "When I asked her she said it was about time I asked. She was getting impatient." We all laughed with him.

"You're going to have your hands full with her, Emmett," dad said.

"And what a great handful it is." I groaned as dad laughed. He really couldn't be sentimental for five minutes.

Rosalie came back in a few minutes later. She sat down next to Emmett and pulled his arm around her. Mom came back in with a binder. She sat down next to Rosalie and opened it. I just rolled my eyes. She and Alice had been keeping a book of things they thought Rosalie might like for her wedding. That effectively shut Emmett, dad, and myself out of the conversation. We watched television for a while before Rosalie and mom went to the kitchen to start on some dishes for dinner.

It was a nice, lazy day. At least, it was lazy until the doorbell rang around 4:45 that evening. I jogged to the door and let everyone in. Bella was holding two dishes, Sue had two, Charlie had one, and Billy had a sack of something. It looked like they were planning to feed an army. I smirked at the thought but knew it would probably be just right to feed Emmett and Seth. Those two ate more than anyone I'd ever met. I leaned forward and grabbed a dish from Bella before kissing her.

"Hello, love," I said quietly.

"Hi," she said shyly causing me to smirk. How she could get so flustered still with just one little kiss amused me.

"Hi Charlie, Sue, Billy, and others." We all laughed. There were just too many to name. "We're so glad you could join us. Come on in."

I stepped aside and led them to the kitchen. We placed the food on the island. Mom greeted them all before her and Sue both ushered everyone out of the kitchen. We all went to the living room. I sat next to Emmett and Rosalie then pulled Bella to sit in my lap. I wondered if it'd take her long before she noticed Rosalie's ring. I knew it wouldn't take long, because Rosalie was being kind of obvious about it.

"Ro-When the hell did this happen?" She grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled it to her face to examine to diamond. Everyone laughed. She blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"Just after lunch," Rosalie said.

The rest of the day, we discussed wedding plans for Charlie and Sue, wedding possibilities for Rosalie and Emmett, and future plans of the rest of us couples. Leah and Seth were apparently very serious with their S.O.s as well. None of us brought up marriage, but I could hear it in the things Brady said, and I'm sure I wasn't being that stealthy about it either.

Dinner was as good as I was expecting. There was ample food, and all of it was delicious. Conversation flowed easily and freely. I loved seeing how our families got along so well. It made me realize how right it all was. It was almost as if it was less of a blending of two families but a merging of one family that'd been separated. I liked to see how Billy melded into the family as well. I wondered if being related to Jacob would put a strain on things, but it hadn't.

"Oh, my favorite memory from Bella's summer visits is from when she was nine," Billy was saying while laughing. I was enjoying sharing stories of our childhoods. I wanted to know everything about Bella.

"Oh, Billy. Don' t tell this one," Bella whined.

"Shh," I told her. "I want to hear this." She narrowed her eyes playfully at me.

"Okay. That's fine. When this is over, Esme can tell us something embarrassing about you." Mom giggled and nodded. _The traitor._

"So, Bella was nine and came for her annual visit," Billy started again. "She was still young enough not to know she could put her foot down about the fishing trips." Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"It was because of this particular trip I've never gotten her back on a boat," Charlie said. I could tell he would want her to go again.

"So, we all loaded up on the boat and found our spot. Bella pulled out her book. She always had her nose buried in one. Now, we've been on the water about two hours. It was a good day too. The fish were biting, and we were close to our limit. I thought we'd maxed out, but every time I checked, we were just shy of it."

"So, Billy keeps talking about how we should be reaching our limit," Charlie picked up the story. "I think he's crazy, because well, he's Billy. We've decided we're going to go in after two more catches. Billy caught his and took it off the hook. When we turned around to put it in the bucket, Bella had it leaned over the side of the boat."

"She was trying to quietly free the fish. Surprised, I yelled her name. She hadn't been paying attention, and it scared her. She jumped when we caught her and lost her balance. She went head first into the water." Everyone, including myself, was laughing at that point. She just sat there beet red and pouting.

"At least, all the fish went free," she said petulantly.

"That's right. You cost us our whole catch," Charlie said as if he had truly forgotten.

After stuffing myself, along with most everyone else, we all went to the living room to rest. We watched television and talked. Things were unhurried and relaxing. It was late when Bella remembered that mom hadn't told a story about me. I groaned. I had hoped they would all forget, because I had no idea what mom would tell.

"Oh, let me think," mom said and scrunched her eyes as she thought.

"Tell them about Vicky," dad said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Why would you bring that up? I'm your son. I can't believe this." People were already laughing.

"Oh, sweetheart," mom began. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, it is," Emmett piped in. I scowled at him.

"Edward was probably 13 or 14. He'd only been with us a year. You also need to keep in mind that Edward didn't always look like he does now."

"What she's trying to say is that Eddie was chubby with acne." Emmett laughed as he laid it on the line for everyone.

"What?" Bella asked from beside me. "Why didn't I know this? I want to see pictures." She was laughing as she said this.

"We'll, Edward wasn't always so popular with the women," Carlisle said. I groaned, embarrassed that my whole family was turning against me.

"There was one young lady at school that took a liking to Edward," mom continued. "Her name was Victoria. She was actually very pretty and popular. She would come over every once in a while to hang out with him." Dad chuckled at the memory. I could already feel my ears heat from embarrassment. "She came over one night. Emmett was at a friend's house, and Carlisle and I went to pick up a pizza for dinner. When we came back-" She couldn't even talk from giggling so much.

"Vicky had propositioned Edward," dad continued since mom couldn't control herself. "She was a bit…adamant about it too."

"From what I understood," Emmett clarified, "she had poor Eddie boy pinned on the couch. She was on top of him. Mom and dad heard her telling Edward he would enjoy it if he just relaxed. When she heard the front door closed, it distracted her enough that Edward was able to toss her off. He stood up and ran behind mom." Everyone enjoyed my mortification.

Before long, it was time for Bella and the rest to leave. Time had passed quickly and it was late. I walked Bella to the door where I kissed her goodbye. Emmett and Rosalie went to bed soon after. Dad helped mom clean the kitchen, and before long, they were going to bed as well. I reluctantly pulled myself up the stairs and got ready for bed. I wasn't really tired, but I realized that the faster I went to sleep, the sooner I would get to see Bella.

The next morning mom made breakfast for us. She kept it light with toast and bacon since we'd eaten so much the day before. I sent Bella a text that I'd be in Port Angeles for a while with mom. I told her mom wanted me to go with her. I didn't want to give her any clue what I was doing. Once mom had cleaned up after breakfast, we got in the car and drove to Port Angeles.

It was nice to spend time with mom alone. She talked about some of her latest projects. She was really enjoying the work on ADA houses. She'd even considered working on a few projects in Seattle that would require her to stay in the city a few days a week. I told her to stay with me if she took the job. Emmett's old room was being used as a library/work space. I could easily fit a bed and dresser in there along with the desk and the overstuffed armchair I called 'Bella's Work Space.' I always found her there working on her book.

She asked about classes and work. She wanted to hear all about it. She missed Carlisle's early Med School years, so she wanted to be involved in ours. I also think she missed having us around, and now that Emmett and I were moving into a new stage of our lives with women we loved, she wished she were around more often. I wondered what would happen when Emmett or I had a child. She'd want to be close.

I eventually pulled into Port Angeles and parked on 1st Street. We got out of the car and joined the hoards of other Black Friday nuts. We started at Fountain Square Jewelers. I went inside and didn't even know where to start. Mom must have noticed my confusion because she laughed. I looked at her a bit lost, and she finally took pity on me. She threaded her arm through mine and pulled me to the first display case.

"What were you thinking?" she asked as she browsed the rings.

"Where do I start?" I asked hoping she'd give me some guidance. She tried to hide her giggle, but I heard her. She cleared her throat and continued looking.

"Umm…what kind of band do you want?"

"Not gold." Bella didn't like gold.

"Do you mean gold the metal or the color?"

"Color."

"So you'd be okay with white gold?"

"Sure. Just not that yellow color." She nodded and pulled me down two display cases. All the rings in that one were silver colored.

"What about the jewel? Do you want a diamond, sapphire, ruby?"

"Diamond. I don't want it to be colored either. Just a plain diamond."

"No diamond is plain," a man said. I looked up to see a man in a suit smiling at us from behind the counter. "Diamonds are like women. They're unique, beautiful, and perfect in their own right. The hard thing is matching a diamond's beauty to the lady." He extended his hand. "I'm Preston. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Edward." I shook his hand. "I'm just looking today. I wanted to see what's available. I don't really know what I'm looking for." Preston smiled.

"You'll know it when you see it. There's one out there for her. You just have to find it. What did you have in mind so far?"

"She doesn't like yellow gold, and I want a diamond with no other stones."

"You've already made some of the important decisions. Have a look around, and let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you."

We spent the next few hours wandering around jewelry stores. We must have looked at a thousand rings, but none of them looked like they'd fit on Bella. I was feeling a bit forlorn on the way home, but mom assured me I would find it eventually. I knew Seattle would most likely be a better place to look. It had more jewelry stores and bigger name ones. I was sure they'd have Bella's ring.

Bella came over in the afternoon and asked how the shopping was. Mom smiled brightly and told her it was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Bella looked at me curiously so I shrugged. I couldn't tell her. We spent some time with the family, but eventually she pulled me upstairs to my room. I wasn't going to complain. I'd missed having her sleep next to me, and I wanted to feel her against me.

She pulled me inside and shut the door. I followed her to the bed where she crawled up the bed and leaned against the headboard. I was confused when I saw her worried face. Her brows were drawn together and she was nibbling her bottom lip. I sat down and scooted to sit next her. I placed an arm over her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"What is it, love?" I asked her. "You look worried." She leaned against me and pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. It was folded and crinkled. She held it out to me. I took the envelope and unfolded it. It was addressed to Bella but the address was in La Push. There was no return address. I looked up at Bella confused. She was still worrying her bottom lip. I pulled it free with my thumb. "You'll eat your lip off one day." I smiled hoping to break the tension, but she didn't smile back. "What is this, love? You can tell me." She let out a long breath.

"It's a letter," she said. I would have rolled my eyes at the smart-ass remark, but there was more to this. "It's from Jacob." I just stared. Why would he send her a letter?

"What does it say?" I tried to keep my voice even. She shrugged. I looked back at the envelope and noticed it hadn't been opened.

"Billy brought it to me this morning. Jacob sent it to Billy and asked that it be given to me. I don't know if I want to open it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She nodded but was far off. I stayed quiet while she thought. I personally didn't want her to open it. There was no telling what that letter said, and I didn't want her to see it if he said anything bad in it. She didn't deserve that.

"I want to read it." My heart fell a bit, but I nodded and smiled reassuringly. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. We sat there another minute before she opened the folded paper. She burrowed further into my side and turned the paper so I could read too.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you for being willing to open this letter. I can't imagine how hard it was to do that._

_I'll keep this short. All I really wanted to say is I'm sorry. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I cannot even comprehend the amount of hurt and pain I've caused you. You never deserved any of that, Bells. I was so far out of line._

_I wish there was something I could say, something I could do to make it up to you. I wish I could take back everything I said, everything I did. I'm so sorry._

_I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I just want you to know I'm sorry, and if there was any way to right this massive wrong, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry, Bells, so very sorry. _

_-J_

I sat for a minute trying to determine if this was sincere. Bella was doing great, and if he wasn't being sincere and pushed her recovery back, I'd kill him myself. I looked up from the paper to study her face. She wasn't crying. She didn't look relieved. She didn't look angry. Her face was blank. For once, her eyes didn't give her away. She continued to stare at the fireplace.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked. "Do you think he's really sorry?"

"I don't know, love," I told her honestly. "I hope so." We sat quietly for a few moments. I watched her face for a hint of emotion, any emotion.

"He said I didn't deserve it." I nodded.

"You didn't. We've always said that."

"But he said it, wrote it." She looked over at me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella; with all my heart." I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tightly. "You're the most important thing in this world to me. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She pulled back and looked in my eyes. "You make me happy. So very happy." I smiled and kissed her softly, lingeringly. She pulled away to yawn. "I'm exhausted, Edward."

"Lie down and sleep, love." She crawled off me and laid down. She put the letter back in the envelope and handed it to me.

"Will you trash this when you get a chance? I don't need it." I nodded and kissed her head as I stretched out beside her. She was asleep in no time. I slid from the bed after a few minutes and went downstairs. I wasn't tired. My mind was reeling trying to understand everything that had just happened.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped by the trashcan. I stood there tapping the envelope on the counter. I didn't know why throwing it away was so hard. I started when a hand settled on my back. Mom smiled at me, but I couldn't return it.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" she inquired. I shrugged my shoulders. She pointed to the envelope. "What do you have there?" I contemplated my answer.

"A letter from Jacob to Bella," I finally revealed. Mom quirked an eyebrow.

"Does Bella know you have it?"

"Of course she does. We read it earlier. She asked me to throw it away."

"What's the problem?"

"He told her she didn't deserve it. I tell her the same thing, but she doesn't believe it until he says it. Why didn't she believe me?"

"Edward, you don't understand the relationship between an abuser and his victim, and I hope you never do. It's something that cannot be understood or explained unless you are a part of it."

"I want to understand." She shook her head adamantly.

"No, you don't. It's complex, convoluted, and toxic. I would never wish that on you." She gently cupped my cheek. "Bella's lucky. Not many people get the opportunity to hear an apology. It's freeing, in a way. It's relieving. There's no more lingering doubt. This is a good thing, Edward. It's a blessing. Just try to see it that way. You don't have to understand it; just appreciate it." She stepped away and walked to the sink to put away a few dishes.

She was right. I didn't want to understand, not really. What I wanted was not to feel so helpless. Bella never meant to make me feel that; I knew she didn't. I just wanted to be there for her. I would be there for her. I dropped the letter into the trash.

"Where is Bella?" mom asked as she pulled everything out to make homemade hot chocolate.

"She's asleep. She said she was exhausted," I answered as I grabbed the cocoa that was just out of her reach. She chuckled at my easy reach.

"I'm sure. Whatever was in that letter was a lot to process. Plus," she added with a smirk, "you two don't do so well sleeping apart." I could feel my cheeks heat a bit. "Oh, don't be like that. I understand. When your father works overnight, I tend to roam the house. It's a comfort thing. We trade our security blankets as children for another person as adults." I smiled and nodded.

"That's a perfect way to explain it."

"I have my moments." I chuckled with her and kissed her cheek. I thanked her then went back upstairs to try to get some sleep while I had my security blanket available.

* * *

**AN: Hi all. I hope you are enjoying December and this chapter. A picture of Rosalie's ring is on my blog. Link on my author page. **

**A lot happened in this chapter. Are you happy Bella gets some closure about Jacob? Are you happy about Emmett and Roalie's engagement and Edward's first out loud admission of wanting to marry Bella?**

**Now, how long do you think Emmett and Rosalie will wait to get married? How long do you think it'll take Edward to find a ring and then propose? Everything seems to be going well in their world. I wonder when it's going to crash? **

**We're 66 reviews shy of 700. Can I ask for 700 reviewis as my Christmas present? There will be one more chapter after this before Christmas. That would be 33 reviews per chapter. Please. :)**


	40. 39: Love

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

**Lemon ahead: If it's not your thing, stop reading when you see &&&&&. After that, you get the idea, but please still read the author's note. It's a bit long, but it's important.**

_**Chapter 39: Love**_

**Edward's POV**

I unlocked the door and hurried in to get out of the cold. I dropped the mail on the table and took my bag to my room. I tossed it onto the bed and spent the next ten minutes unpacking. I had dropped Bella off at her apartment so she could unpack. We'd decided to come home early.

Last night after she'd woken up from her nap, she invited me over for Saturday morning cartoons. I agreed. I knew that was a tradition between her and her dad and was happy she'd thought to include me. We watched _Tom and Jerry_ for hours. Sue made a large breakfast, which was delicious. Charlie told us about a storm that was going to be coming in soon. To avoid it, we packed and left for Seattle after lunch. Bella didn't want to take a chance on missing her flight to New York.

I reluctantly dropped her at her apartment. She had agreed to pack her bag for New York and stay the next two nights with me. I was taking her to the airport Monday morning. I may have used the fact that I had to sleep without her the past few nights as a bargaining chip. I didn't mind though. I'd missed her.

Once I was done unpacking, I made my way to the kitchen. I wanted to make dinner for Bella. She'd cooked for every meal on the trip and deserved a break. I looked through the cabinets and came up with the ingredients for the perfect meal. Steak, baked potatoes, and mac 'n cheese. I sat a pot of water to boil, tossed the potatoes into the microwave (after poking holes in them. I learned the hard way.), and pulled out the indoor grill. I was plating the food when Bella came through the door.

"Edward?" she asked as she saw the food. I took her bags from her shoulders and set them in the hallway. I kissed her before pulling out her chair and motioning her to sit.

"You've been cooking for the past couple of days," I told her then sat at my own chair. "You deserve a break." She smiled at me.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." We ate in a comfortable silence. I scooted closer so I could lay a hand on her thigh while we ate. She moaned in appreciation when the food touched her tongue. I smiled widely, glad I could do something for her for a change. "This is delicious, babe. You should cook more often." I kissed her on the lips before finishing my dinner. "You go rest, find something to watch. I'll clean up." I stilled her hand when she reached for my plate.

"I can do this. I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind, but I want to do this."

I nodded and went to the bedroom to look through the DVDs. I wanted something lighthearted that I didn't have to pay attention to. I wanted to focus on her. She'd leave on Monday and be gone three days. I know in reality it wasn't that long, but it would be the most time we'd spent apart since we started dating. Frankly, I wasn't looking forward to it.

Deciding against a movie, I browsed my music. I could have it on in the background while we talked and I held her. I just wanted to feel her close. I grabbed my iPod and scrolled through the playlists. I chose the 'Chill Background' list and docked it on the station that was on the bedside table. When the first song drifted through the speakers, I felt Bella wrap her arms around me.

She slid her hands from my abs up my chest and settled them over my heart. I felt her press her body against mine and rest her cheek against my shoulder blades. I wrapped my arms behind me and around her. She sighed quietly. I turned around and held her to me. I swayed to the music.

"I don't dance," she said quietly.

"Sure you do," I teased her. "Don't worry. It's all in the leading."

She didn't protest but pushed herself closer to me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me while mine encompassed her whole body. She fit perfectly in them. She kissed over my heart and trailed her way up my neck. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine softly. She moved her hands up my body and around my neck.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the night's dinner on them. She parted her lips and touched her tongue to mine tentatively. We kissed softly, slowly. I stroked her body with light fingertips. She kissed with more pressure, deepening it. She pulled back and looked at me with scrunched eyebrows. I looked at her curiously. She tilted her head toward the music.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she said with a bit of a smirk. I listened to the song. John Mayer's 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' was playing.

_We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room._

"No!" I said adamantly. "God, no. Bella, I want you. I want all of you. Always. I love you." She smiled and ran her fingers over my cheek delicately.

"Show me," she whispered. I stared at her for a heart's beat before I could move. I cupped her face gently, afraid I'd scare her off.

"Bella, are you saying…" I trailed off. If she didn't mean what I thought she meant, I didn't want to seem presumptuous.

"Yes." I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? "Show me, Edward. I want this. I want you. I want you to make love to me."

"With you, Bella. Together. I don't want to do anything _to_ you. I want to do this _with_ you."

"I want that to. _With_ you." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"Are you sure?" I wanted her to be absolutely certain. She smiled at me, and there was no doubt or uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yes."

**&&&&&**

I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. My body felt like it was on fire from the inside. It spread throughout me, heating me, consuming me. We moved tentatively. I kissed her as if it were the first time. We were learning each other in a new way. She leaned her body into mine and kissed me back. It was slow and exquisite. Her hands touched me shakily. She tugged my shirt from my jeans agonizingly slow. Her fingers unhurriedly worked the buttons through the holes.

When the last button fell free, she ran her hands over my chest and abs never pulling from the kiss. Even though we weren't totally new to this, it felt so raw and daunting. She slid her hands higher and over my shoulders. My shirt fell to the floor with the help of her hands. She moved from my mouth and placed her hot, sweet lips over my heart. She laid open-mouthed kisses over my chest. The feather-light touches caused bolts of pleasure to race through my body. I was straining against the confines of my jeans.

She licked across my nipple, and when the cool air hit me, it tightened causing me to hiss at the sensation. I pulled her back up to latch my lips onto hers. After a moment, I bent down to be eye-level with her navel. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I was stunned still and silent for a moment. She was wearing the corset from Halloween.

"You planned this," I said teasingly.

"Hoped," she answered simply, and I fell in love with her all over again.

I kissed my way up as I slowly lifted the shirt from her body. She brought her arms down after they fell from the sleeves of her shirt and wrapped them around my neck. After tossing her shirt down, I moved my hands to unbutton her jeans. I pulled the zipper down slowly before tugging them from her hips. She used her feet to pull free of them. I pulled her with me to the bed. Once there, I laid her down gently.

I kissed her and placed one finger over her lips with a smile. I turned to the docking station and changed playlists to the one made specifically for this moment. I reached into the drawer under the mattress and pulled out a few condoms. I placed them on the bedside table and crawled over her. She eyed the condoms and bit her bottom lip.

"Bella, are you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yes," she said her voice husky and needy. Her eyes were hooded, the lust evident, but underneath that, all I could see was love. There was no hesitation, no doubt. Her gorgeous hair lay out around her against my pillow like a halo.

I leaned down and kissed her again. Our tongues lapped at each other wanting more, always more. I ran my hands up and down her sides. I wanted to feel her against me, skin to skin. I licked down her neck and sucked at her pulse point hard enough to raise the blood to the surface. She gasped at the sensation and scraped her nails over my biceps. I groaned at how the slight pain was pleasurable.

I moved lower and tasted her in the valley between her breasts. She had that distinctive flavor that could only be Bella. I held myself up with one hand while the other worked to unhook her corset. There were so many hooks, and I just wanted to feel her. I couldn't get it off her fast enough. When I popped the last one, I pulled back to brush the garment from her body.

"Bella," I breathed. "You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I didn't give her a chance to respond. I didn't want to hear her argue. I leaned down and closed my lips over her pebbled peak. She took in a quick breath, which only served to push her chest closer to me. I used my lips, my tongue, and my teeth to draw every ounce of pleasure from her that I could. I paid due attention to every part of her body, feasting on her, worshiping her. I reveled in the proof that she was enjoying this. Her breath was labored, her hands were pulling insistent, and her body was writhing underneath me.

I moved my hand from where it was massaging her breast down her stomach and over that matching thong. She moaned as I made contact with her heat and pulled me by the hair back to her mouth. She kissed me feverishly as I rubbed her through the fabric. She bent her knees and planted her feet on the mattress. She was already so wet. I could feel it, feel her. I pulled the underwear to the side and stroked her bare skin with one finger. Her kisses faltered as she tried to split her attention between actions and couldn't.

"Edward, please," she said as she gripped my forearm.

I stopped my ministrations long enough to pull the last bit of clothing from her body. I stretched out beside her and continued touching her teasingly. Her legs fell open wide giving me unhindered access to her. She snaked her hand down my body and rubbed me through my jeans. The feel of her small, warm hand on me was almost overwhelming, so I tried to focus on her.

I ran my finger between her dripping lower lips. I ghosted over her entrance with whispering touches. She arched into the touch seeking more while squeezing me at the same time. I pushed just the tip of my finger into her and stilled. She tensed at the intrusion, and I immediately wondered if she was truly ready.

"Bella, look at me," I said softly. She turned her face and opened her eyes. I looked into her eyes and held her gaze. She visibly relaxed. I removed my finger and pushed back in. She moaned in obvious pleasure, and her eyes drooped. I withdrew before pushing back in but deeper this time. She thrust her hips up to meet my finger.

I added a second finger and pushed into her slowly. I groaned at how tight she was. I could feel my fingers stretching her, filling her. I watched as her body eased back into the mattress when she'd adjusted to the feeling. She let go of me and planted both hands beside her body. Using the mattress as leverage, she rolled her hips as I moved my fingers within her. I'd never seen anything as hot as her fucking my hand.

When her movements became hard and fast, I used my thumb to rub circles around her clit. Within minutes, she was moaning quietly. I pressed harder and rubbed directly over her bundle of nerves. She stilled and gasped as her walls clenched my fingers and spasmed, milking them. Her eyes scrunched closed and mouth fell open in a silent scream. I watched in fascination as her body fell limply to the bed and her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Edward, I need you," she said almost pleadingly as she shoved my jeans down my legs. I stood up and shed them quickly along with my boxers. I didn't want to keep her waiting. I sat her up and moved to sit with my back against the headboard. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed one of the foil packets. "Edward, what-"

"Come here," I said gently. I'd thought about this. A lot. I wanted this experience to be pleasurable for her. Most of all, I wanted her to feel safe and secure with me. I wanted her this way. I wanted her on top so she'd know she was in control. I wanted to hold her as close as possible, wrap my arms around her, surround her just as her love had done with me. She walked to me on her knees, and I groaned at the sight.

"What do I-" I grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her over me, her thighs framing mine. I tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom over my already leaking length. This wouldn't last long. I pulled her closer until her entrance hovered above my throbbing dick.

"You're in control. This happens at your pace." Her breathing had picked up, and her eyes were so heavy-lidded. She nodded and licked her lip.

She reached down and took me in her grasp. She lowered herself slowly until my tip was at her entrance. She rubbed the head of my covered length up and down her slit just as we'd done at Halloween. I tried to stay still, but it was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Finally, when I thought I couldn't take any more, she positioned me underneath her and lowered herself onto me.

I panted with the effort to remain still and not plunge into her. She stilled when just the head was within her. She reached up and braced her hands on my shoulders. I gently wrapped my hands onto her hips. She moved lower taking me within. If I thought she was tight before, it was nothing compared to this. I could feel myself stretching her. Her body shifted and stretched to fit mine. It was as if she was being molded for me, and I knew I was constructed for her.

Finally, with one last deep breath, she moved lower, and I was fully sheathed within her. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and shuddered at the utter pleasure of being connected with her, being one with her. Her eyes were still on mine; we'd never broken the connection. I watched as a tear slid down her cheek. _Oh god, no. _I wiped it away.

"Bella, I'm so so-" I stopped talking when she shook her head frantically.

"No," she said with a quivering voice. "Please don't say you're sorry. It's a happy tear. I've wanted this with you for so long. Only you." I smiled and kissed her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. I could feel myself slightly shaking with the effort to hold still. She must have sensed it, because she nodded. "Okay." I used my hands to lift her slightly then brought her back down on me. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpered.

"Are you okay?" My voice was strained. She nodded.

"It feels good. What do I do? Tell me what to do." She had followed my lead and moved up and down my length.

"That's it." I leaned my head against the headboard and sighed. The feeling was overwhelming. It'd never felt like this. It'd never been so consuming, so right.

"E-Edward." I focused back on her face. There was an unmistakable blissful expression on her face. "I didn't know. I didn't know…it could feel good." My heart broke and burst at the same time. She never should have been forced to see it as atrocious, but at the same time, I was the one sharing this with her, showing her what it really was: an expression of complete love and devotion between two people. At least, that's what it was for me.

I could feel myself grow close to release. I wouldn't last much longer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned her back. She gasped at the new angel and laced her fingers behind my neck. I told her to roll her hips like when I had my fingers in her. She did and with some adjustments, she was riding me smoothly. I flexed my hips to meet her every move and pushed deeper within her. I moved one hand down to where we were joined and rubbed her clit. I wanted her to come again, and I couldn't hold out much longer.

Her movements became erratic as the pleasure built. I thought about baseball statistics and my Molecular Biology textbook to try to stave off my release. She threw her head back and whimpered as I thrust into her rubbing right over her pleasure point. She dug her fingernails into the nape of my neck, and I felt myself throb. I needed her to come, so I pinched her clit lightly. She stilled then I felt her convulse as her orgasm overtook her.

"Closer, closer; I need you closer," she gasped quietly between breaths. I pulled her body into mine and thrust two more times before my world literally tilted on its axis. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and mine were wrapped around her waist. My hands splayed wide across her back, trying to touch all of her. I had her pressed tightly against my body, but I couldn't get her close enough. I continued to move in her until both our orgasms subsided. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I love you with everything I am."

We stayed there for a few moments. Neither of us loosened our tight hold on the other. Our breathing was synchronized. I could feel it in the way our chests heaved together. After a moment, I cradled her body gently as I scooted down and rolled until Bella was lying on her back. I kissed her softly, reverently, before pulling back. She whimpered when I slipped from her. I held up one finger and crawled from the bed. I padded across the floor to the bathroom where I disposed of the condom and cleaned up. I wet a washcloth and made my way back to Bella.

I cleaned her with light touches. She pulled away at first, the embarrassment evident on her face. I moved up to kiss her and assure her it was nothing to be embarrassed about. After that, I tossed the washcloth towards the bathroom door. I picked up a pillow from the floor and placed it under my head. I laid down and pulled Bella into my body, her back molding to my chest. I grabbed the sheet and comforter from the bottom of the bed. We'd shoved them down earlier.

The air was cool, even inside the house. I wrapped us both tightly in a cocoon of blankets. I scooted closer to her, not an inch separating us. I held her closely. She reached a hand up and ran her fingers through my hair. I drew circles on her stomach just enjoying feeling her like this, completely bare and exposed both physically and emotionally. She was trusting me. With everything, with all of her.

"Edward," she said softly. I hummed in answer. "Is there more?" I tilted my head and looked at her curiously even though she couldn't see it.

"What do you mean, love?" I asked softly.

"Is there more stuff that beautiful and _right_ that I don't know about?" I smiled.

"There's so much that we can do together that you haven't experienced yet."

"I'm excited to get to learn it with you." I squeezed her to me briefly.

"Me too." I felt and heard her yawn. "Sleep. I love you."

"Love you, too." Her voice was already slurring with drowsiness.

The next day I woke to a tickling sensation. I was lying on my back. Bella must have shifted during the night and laid her head on my chest. It was probably her hair. As I became more coherent, I smiled at the realization of what it was. I opened one eye and looked down to see Bella kissing all over my chest. She smiled when our eyes met, laid an arm across my chest, and propped her chin on it to look at me.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Great morning," I corrected her. She blushed but didn't look away. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log. I think I was worn out." She spoke coyly and put on an innocent face.

"What do you want to do today, love?"

"You." I looked at her in shock. I never expected her to say that, and from the expression on her face, neither did she. Her cheeks flamed. I watched as the blush traveled down her neck, and I wondered if it covered her chest. She covered her face with both hands. I chuckled and gently pried her hands away.

"Please don't hide from me." She was having trouble meeting my eye. "Just so you know, I was hoping you'd say that." Her eyes snapped to mine. I watched as they darkened and groaned when she licked her lips. Thus began round two.

When we were both fully sated, again, we fell back to the mattress heavily. She stayed on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around her. She purred and snuggled further into me. _That's right. She fucking purred. I did that, thank you very much._ Not ten minutes later, my stomach rumbled. She looked at me with a smile before giggling.

"I felt that," she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you expect?" I questioned. "I worked up an appetite." She leaned forward and kissed me.

"I'll make you breakfast." She looked over at the clock then corrected herself. "Lunch. I'll make you lunch." She pulled out of my arms before I could protest and sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed my boxers and button down shirt to put them on. I had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning. She looked so damn sexy in my clothes. "Come with me." _The things that come out of her mouth._ She had absolutely no idea.

"Of course." I tossed the condom in the trash bin by the bed. She stood up and groaned. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Bella, what's wrong?" She turned and gave me a small smile.

"Just a little sore." I immediately felt bad. Of course she'd be sore.

"I'm sorry, love." I got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. She was shaking her head when I pulled her into me.

"Please, don't be sorry about that. I could never regret us being together." I hugged her tighter when I realized what she thought I'd said.

"I'm not sorry about that. Never, Bella." I leaned back and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry you're sore." She nodded then smiled. She giggled again when my stomach grumbled a second time.

"Time for food." She wriggled out of my arms but pulled me to the kitchen by my hand.

She made sandwiches for us and we ate standing at the bar. I pushed our plates together and stepped closer to her. She turned so we were facing each other. I moved so we stood just a hair's breath away. We talked about New York and things we could do in Las Vegas. When I wasn't holding my sandwich, I was touching her, rubbing her arm, running my thumb over the apple of her cheek, or kissing her exposed skin. I needed to feel her.

I finished my sandwich first and kissed her before telling her to give me a minute. I hurried back to my room and into the bathroom. I started running a hot bath and put in some strawberry bubble bath I'd convinced Alice to buy for me. I knew I'd do this for Bella eventually and wanted to be prepared. _You didn't think I'd buy it myself, did you?_ I pulled the candles and lighter from under the sink and scattered them throughout the room. I grabbed the iPod and docking station from the bedroom and placed it in the bathroom. I chose the playlist I'd had Alice make of Bella's favorite soothing songs.

I went back to the kitchen to get Bella. She was washing the last of the dishes. I chastised her for doing that. I'd told her I would take care of it. I took the sponge from her hand and placed it in the sink. I took her hand and led her down the hall. She tried to protest, but I just smiled and tugged her along. I pulled her into the bedroom and covered her eyes as I stood behind her.

"Edward," she said annoyed, but I could hear a hint of amusement too. "What are you doing?" I led her into the bathroom and removed my hands. She looked around slowly before turning to me. She kissed me softly before letting out a contented sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I told her.

I walked over to shut off the water. I turned back to her and unbuttoned my shirt. It looked so much better on her. She kissed all over my chest, distracting me from my task. I don't know how many times my fingers slipped. Finally, I pushed the last button through its hole and slipped the shirt from her shoulders. I pushed my boxers off her hips, and she used my shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of them. I held her hands as she stepped into the tub and lowered herself into the water. She hummed in appreciation and closed her eyes. I took a step towards the door.

"Edward," Bella said from behind me. I stopped and turned to her. "Do you…would you…"

"What is it, love?" I asked softly.

"Would you join me?" Her cheeks tinged pink, and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'd love to." I stripped out of my boxers. She leaned forward so I could step in behind her. I sat in the hot water and pulled Bella to lean against my chest. She relaxed back into my body, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"This is nice." I smiled and kissed her head.

"You have no idea."

I took the washcloth I'd placed over the faucet and lathered it up. I started with her arm and washed her slowly. I leaned her forward to wash her back and her neck. I trailed the cloth lower and paid special attention to her breasts. I watched as her nipples hardened under my touch. I moved on and washed the rest of her making sure not to miss a spot.

She turned to me afterwards and returned the favor. I could feel myself grow hard with each brush of her fingers against my skin, but I tried to will it away. She was sore, and I didn't want to give her any reason to think we had to again. When she turned back around and leaned into me, I'd luckily gotten my body under control. We stayed in there until the water turned cold. I got out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the towel warmer. _Hey, mom put it in when she was decorating._ I'd never used it, but today I was silently thanking her.

I helped Bella stand and wrapped the warm towel around her small frame. I dried her and nudged her to the bedroom. I pulled the plug from the tub and grabbed my own towel. Once dry, I wrapped it around my waist, picked up the clothes from the floor, and walked to the bedroom. I tossed the clothes next to the nightstand and laid down next to Bella. She was lying on her side with an arm tucked under her pillow.

"Can we take a nap?" she asked drowsily. I smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her body into mine.

"Yes, love. Sleep."

We only napped for about an hour. The rest of the day was spent watching movies, listening to music, and cooking dinner. We curled up together in bed that night and just enjoyed the other's company. She wore my shirt and underwear to bed. I couldn't keep my hands off her. As much as I wanted her again, I knew she was still sore. We fell asleep late into the night with her on my chest again.

I woke first the next morning from a very nice, very vivid dream. There were so many things I wanted to do with her. We had shifted some time during the night. She was lying on her back, and my head rested on her chest between her breasts. I turned my head and placed feather-light kisses over her chest. I moved up so I was kissing her neck and up to her ear. I could tell by her breathing that she was awake.

"Wake up," I whispered huskily into her ear. I moved so I was hovering over her. She took a deep breath and arched into me. "Good morning."

"Mhmm," she agreed. She wrapped her arms around me and hooked her right leg around my own.

"How do you feel, love?" I wanted her, but I wanted her to feel only pleasure. I took her earlobe between my teeth and nibbled.

"Good."

"Sore?"

"No. Not sore. Need you."

After another completely satisfying round, Bella insisted we eat breakfast. She cooked, and I helped. Well, I helped as much as I could. After that, we spent the next few hours looking up things in New York she might be able to check out. Then we looked up things we wanted to do while in Las Vegas. Much sooner than I would have liked, it was time to take Bella to the airport.

We drove in a comfortable silence, my hand resting on her thigh and hers on mine. I pulled up to the front doors and helped her unload her bag. I hugged her and kissed her at the car since I couldn't go past security. Katelynn sent her a text to let her know she was already inside. I told her to call me when she landed. Reluctantly, I let go and turned her to the door. As she walked away, I swatted her ass and chuckled at the squeak she made as she jumped.

* * *

**AN: I know it's long, but please read. It's got some important info in it. **

**Hello everyone. So, huge chapter. They finally took that big step. I hope you liked it. I spent a great deal of time and thought on this. I know there were some moments where things weren't going completely smooth, but hello, no one just knows how to have sex. It takes work and practice...not that many people mind the practice. ;) I've always been irked with stories that have virgin Bella who knows exactly what to do and can go at it for hours right off the bat. **

**So, change in plans...please don't hate me. There will be another chapter before we make it to the prologue. I'll be taking you all to Vegas for Rose and Em's birthday celebration. That'll be after Christmas. We're taking a week off to enjoy the holiday. I'm going on a road trip with some of my best friends too. I'm flying to Colorado Springs on the 31st and we're driving back on January 4th. So, expect the next chapter on January 3rd. I'll try my hardest to get that to you. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Did you like it? Did you not? Did you think it was too soon, right on time, late? I'm nervous about this one if you couldn't tell, so I'd appreciate the feedback. **

**This is your last chance to help give me my Christmas wish of 700 reviews. I only need 41 more. Please, please, please. Even if it's just a smily face or frowny face, I'd appreciate it. I'll also send you a sneak peek of Vegas. **

**If you let me know what your favorite chapter is so far, I'll send you a sneak peek of the prologue chapter from Edward's POV. :)**


	41. 40: Vegas Nights

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 40: Vegas Nights**_

**Edward's POV**

I threw my bag into the trunk and drove over to Bella's. We, for a change, were one of the first people to leave for this trip. I was usually the one that was working a late shift, but this time it was Ben and Angela. Ben was covering a last minute shift, and Angela had decided to fly out with him. The rest of us were leaving from Sea-Tac at 10:25am. I still had to pick Bella up before we could swing by for Jasper and Alice. I checked the clock to see I was running ten minutes behind.

I sped up and made it to Bella's apartment only five minutes behind schedule. She was standing by visitor parking with her bag sitting beside her. She was wearing a light-weight jacket, scarf, and toboggan. I scowled at her even though she couldn't see me through the windows. Once I pulled to a stop, I popped the trunk and got out to get her bag. She was throwing it in the trunk before I could reach her.

I shut the trunk and walked her to her door. Once she slid in, I shut the door and hurried back to my side. I got in, turned the heat up, and positioned all the vents toward her. She said she'd been standing outside for about ten minutes. I apologized and took her hands in mine to rub trying to warm them up. She leaned toward me and kissed me softly. Her lips were ice cold.

"What were you doing standing out there for so long?" I asked. "It's 43°, Bella."

"I just wanted to be ready," she said. Her teeth were chattering.

"That's no excuse, and what were you thinking wearing a light jacket. It's December. You've lived here long enough to know better." She rolled her eyes.

"First, let's get on the road. We're already running behind." I buckled up and left for Jasper's. "Second, we're going to Vegas. We won't be spending a lot of time outside. I didn't want to have to worry about carrying one around. It's perfectly logical."

"It may be logical, but it's not practical." She reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you." I looked over and smiled as I felt myself calm.

"I love you too." I pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I missed you. I guess that's why I'm so strung out."

"I missed you too," she whispered. She reached up and lightly traced a finger under my eye. "Have you not been sleeping?" I'm sure she could see the dark circles that had formed under my eyes. I shook my head. "Oh, Edward."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." I could hear the guilt in her voice.

"No," I said sternly. "Don't start feeling guilty. Yes, I sleep better when you're with me, but Bella you had to go." We pulled into Jasper's driveway; I put the car in park. I could see them through the window gathering their things and waved. I turned to Bella and took her face in my hands. "I'm not sorry you went. I'm very proud of you, love. You're doing it. You're accomplishing your dream. How many people can say that?

"So, don't start feeling bad. This is going to happen. There will be times where we'll be apart for a few days or a few weeks. It's inevitable. I can handle it. I'll support you." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I slid one hand to the back of her neck and the other down her arm. I kissed her slowly but with as much emotion as I could. I really had missed her, more than I'd ever care to admit.

We both jumped when there was a tap on her window. I looked to see a smiling Alice peering inside. Jasper was shaking his head. I popped the trunk and unlocked the doors. Jasper loaded his and all three of Alice's bags before they slipped into the backseat. Alice leaned between the seats and hugged Bella then Jasper leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Alice was bouncing in her seat looking at Bella expectantly.

"What?" Bella asked her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella," she said, "how did the trip go?" I'd talked to her each day she was gone, but she hadn't told the others how it went.

"It was good," she said. "Very productive." Alice groaned.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Alice whined. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Okay, okay." I smiled at Alice's tactics. "We actually ended up meeting with thirteen agents. The first few were a little discouraging, but overall they seemed to be really nice. Most had read some or most of the manuscript so they gave me some feedback."

"It's like pulling teeth with you. Did any of them offer to represent you?" She looked over at me, and I smiled. "Bella! Did any of them offer to represent you?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I flinched when Alice squealed. Bella was smiling widely. "BELLA!!! THAT'S GREAT!!!"

"A little quieter, baby," Jasper said. "We're in a small, confined area."

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "So tell us who your agent is."

"Well," Bella said. The excitement in her voice was clear. "There were three that offered. I brought back some paperwork and figures. Edward and I are going to look it over this weekend. I told them I'd call on Tuesday with my decision." Alice leaned forward again and pulled her into a hug. I laughed. Sometimes, Alice got more excited about other people's news than her own. This was one of those times.

"We're going to celebrate this weekend."

"No. This weekend is not about me. This weekend is to celebrate Rose and Emmett's birthdays. Don't make it about me." Rosalie turned 24 on Tuesday, Emmett turned 27 on Wednesday, and we were leaving today, Thursday, for Las Vegas. Both of them wanted to spend an extended weekend there so we decided, why not? My parents had decided their birthday gift to both would be covering the rooms for the weekend. All I knew was that we were staying at the Palms. I couldn't wait for us to finally be there. Emmett had picked the show we were going to see tomorrow and bought the tickets. I had to admit, that made me nervous.

"So, tell me about New York. Did you do any shopping?"

The rest of the ride Alice grilled Bella about New York. Jasper and I sat back and listened. We knew not to try to stop her. Once she was on a roll, she couldn't be stopped. Bella answered all her questions, but after a while, I could tell she was getting bored with the subject. We eventually arrived at the airport, and I pulled into the parking garage. Once parked, we grabbed our bags and made our way to the gate where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"You're running behind," Rosalie said as we walked up. She turned and walked to the security checkpoint without another word. Once we were on the other side, though, the questions started again. "How was New York, Bella? Do you have any good news?" Bella retold her story, and Rosalie, like Alice, squealed.

Even though we were running a bit late, we were able to make it on the plane with a few minutes to spare. Bella had let me buy her ticket again, so everyone was sitting in first class together. I was sitting by the window this time, while Alice and Jasper sat across from us, and Emmett and Rosalie sat in front of us. Once I had stored our carry-ons in the overhead compartment, I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I breathed deeply and was rewarded with her scent. It was intoxicating.

"Ma'am," I heard someone say near my shoulder. I looked up to see a flight attendant crouched down. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat and buckle in."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said and shimmied off my lap. She buckled in and leaned against me.

The plane lifted off with no affair. Once my ears popped and we were at cruising altitude, I unbuckled the seatbelt and tried to get more comfortable. I reclined my seat hoping to get some sleep. I didn't want to be walking around tired once we arrived. I felt Bella moving around and opened my eyes to see her reclining as well. She turned on her side towards me so I mirrored her position. She smiled at me, but it was interrupted by a yawn. I reached forward and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"I missed you," she whispered. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over her lips. It was so nice to be able to touch her again. I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips leisurely.

"I missed you too," I whispered against her lips. I pulled back and just looked at her. She looked tired. She didn't have dark circles under her eyes, but they drooped. "Take a nap. We've got two and a half hours before we get there."

"You too." She tenderly traced the circles under my eyes again. "Sleep." She scooted closer to me. I tugged her into my body as best I could and tucked her head under my chin. It wasn't long before I felt her breathing even out signaling she was asleep. Knowing she was here, in my arms, I let myself drift off as well.

"Edward. Edward, it's time to wake up." I came to and saw Alice leaned over me and shaking Bella. "You need to sit up and put your seatbelt on. We're going to be landing soon."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, my voice raspy from sleep. She went back to her seat as Bella stirred beside me. We sat up and buckled our seatbelts. Rosalie and Emmett walked by a few minutes later and sat down in their seats.

"Rosalie, your hair's a mess," Bella said. Rosalie reached back and tried to smooth it into place. Emmett was smiling proudly. "Why do you look so happy, Emmett?"

"Let's just say, I joined a new club," he said impishly. I smirked as Bella looked on confused. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"He's talking about the Mile High Club, love," I said quietly. I pulled back to see her blush three shades of red. "You know, we could join on the flight back." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me questioningly. _Holy hell, she's actually considering it._ I never expected that. She looked away when we started to descend. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

We made our way off the plane after landing. I stretched my taut muscles before we made our way to baggage claim. We were able to get everyone's bags fairly quickly. We went outside to hail a cab and were on our way to the Palms. When we arrived we checked in under Emmett's name and were given keys to two single-story Sky Villas. Someone came by to gather our bags and took them to the room as we followed.

"This is the first room," the bellhop said as he unlocked the door. "Next door is the other room. You have a terrace with indoor/outdoor water features, cantilevered Jacuzzi pools with glass end wall and a spectacular view of the Strip, and a steam room. There are two bedrooms in each Villa. They are also equipped with an exercise room, separate dining room, pantry, full wet bar, espresso machine, fireplace, and a Creston control system."

"Wow!" Rosalie, Alice, and Bella said. I was very impressed myself. The suite was over 6,200 square feet he explained.

"It's about twelve of my apartments," Bella marveled. "I don't even want to think about how much your parents paid for this."

"Me neither," I told her honestly. The bellhop unloaded our bags into the appropriate rooms then left after being tipped. Emmett and Rosalie were in the same Villa as Bella and I, while the other four were staying next door. Bella and I were unpacking clothes when we heard Emmett yelling from somewhere in the Villa.

"Let's go do something," his voice called. I looked over to see Bella roll her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. "It's his birthday weekend. Let's keep him happy."

"Fine." I took her hand, and we walked to the living room. Rosalie came around the corner from their room. "What are we doing?"

"There's this exhibit I want to see." He didn't say anything more.

"What exhibit?"

"Does it really matter? It's my birthday. I choose. Ow, Rosie! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head where she'd just smacked him.

"It's my birthday too, you jackass," she said. We all laughed. "However, I know what exhibit he's talking about, and I want to see it too."

We went outside and started walking down the strip. Bella had on her poor excuse of a jacket and almost immediately started shaking. I sighed and pulled her closer to my body. She wrapped her arms around herself and hurried along. We turned into The Luxor, and Bella shivered at the warmth. I opened my mouth to tell her she should have brought a heavier jacket.

"Don't' say a word," she said. "You'll see." I shook my head before we all followed Rosalie and Emmett. When I finally saw what they wanted to do, I got excited. I had wanted to see this exhibit in Seattle but never found the time.

"I've been wanting to see this," I said as we walked up to the ticket counter. Bella was trying to look inside. She looked a bit confused.

"What's 'Bodies: The Exhibition'?" she asked.

"There are bodies inside, actual human specimens that have been stripped of skin so you can see what the inside of a body looks like. It's fascinating. They've even got them positioned in different poses so you can see what someone would look like in motion. They've got…" I trailed off when I saw the color in Bella's face drain. "Bella, are you okay?" She clutched at her stomach.

"B-bodies? Human-like real people?" Rosalie was snickering. I nodded as I took the tickets after paying. I nodded. She let out a ragged breath and peeked inside. "I could just wait out here for you."

"Come with me, Bella. It's very interesting. You'll enjoy it."

"Don't be a baby, Bella," Alice whined. "It'll be fine. There's no blood to be seen." I took her hand and pulled her to me.

"If you don't feel comfortable, we'll find something else to do." I could see her contemplating the decision.

"Let's go inside," she finally said. "You really sound excited about this. I want you to see it. If I get too squeamish, I'll come wait outside while you finish. Don't miss this just because of me." I kissed her.

"Thank you." I turned back to the rest of the group and smiled. "Let's go."

The exhibit was amazing. This was stuff we wouldn't normally see until we started working on cadavers. The jumping dancer was my favorite. The sinuous lines of the man's muscles was extraordinary. The way they pulled taught and wrapped around each other to work. It was fascinating. I looked over at Bella. She didn't look as queasy, but she wasn't moving to get an up close look. I squeezed her hand and smiled. She smiled back and followed me to the next display.

We spent an hour in the exhibit before making our way back to the hotel. Bella was yawning the whole way. When we finally got back to the room, she told everyone she was going to take a nap. I followed her to the room to lay down as well. Now that she was with me and safe, sleep came easier. I set my phone's alarm for an hour later. I didn't want us to sleep the day away and not be able to sleep that night. I pulled her against me and felt myself relax completely.

"I love you," I said as I kissed the back of her neck. She was already asleep.

I woke up when the alarm went off. Bella stirred and turned over to wrap herself around my body. It was the first time in days that I'd got to hold her in days. For that reason, I decided to let her sleep for another fifteen minutes.

"Is there something you want to do, sweets?" Jasper asked Alice later that night. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Ben and Angela to arrive. We were expecting them any minute.

"I want to go on a gondola ride at the Venetian," she said enthusiastically.

"Me too," I heard Angela say. We all turned to see that they had arrived.

"I didn't even hear you two come in," I said as I stood and helped them with their bags.

"Because this place is huge. We need to do something as a thanks for your parents," Ben said. "There's no telling how much this cost them."

"We could plan a weekend trip for them to go somewhere," Alice said and clapped her hands. "Let me know if you have any suggestions. I'll plan it."

"So, are we going?" Angela dropped her bag and looked at us expectantly.

We went to the Venitian and took a gondola ride. Our Gondolieri sang in Italian and told us we had to kiss when we passed under the bridge. I wasn't going to argue. She'd been away from me for days, and after what we'd shared the day before she left, I wanted her again. I kissed her slowly, drawing every want and need to the surface. She moaned and gripped the hair at the base of my head. I pulled away breathing heavily.

"Can we go back to the hotel after this?" she asked huskily. I smirked and nodded.

When we got out of the gondola, the others were waiting. Bella tugged at my hand when I stopped in front of them. Angela asked what was next on the agenda. I looked over to see Bella giving me an expectant look. I turned back to the group to see they were discussing what they wanted to do the first night in Vegas. I chuckled at Bella's impatience when she tugged at my hand again.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and turned to walk away.

"What the hell, bro?" Emmett said.

"I've got more important things to do." I glanced at Bella then back to Emmett. He followed my gaze then smirked.

"Well, I be damned." I smiled at him. He chuckled when Bella tugged at my hand. "Go on, Casanova."

It took us ten minutes to get back to the Palms. We took a cab. Bella was still cold when we arrived. I closed the door and pulled her to the bedroom while rubbing her arms. She shed her shirt as soon as we stepped into our bedroom.

"Why don't you come warm me up?" she asked seductively. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She attached herself to my lips rather quickly. "I missed you," she murmured against my lips.

"I missed you too," I told her as I unbuttoned her jeans. Once the button was free, I tugged at the offending material, but it wasn't budging. Bella giggled. She took one of my hands and led my fingers to her zipper.

"That usually helps." I silenced her giggles by snaking my hand into her jeans. She gasped when my fingers ghosted over her. "No more teasing. I want you."

Later that night I woke up when I felt Bella shifting in bed. I felt her scoot away and reached to pull her back. She took my arm and wrapped it around a pillow. I heard her shuffle around the room and tried to wake up enough to ask her what she was doing. I smiled when I heard her curse after stumping her toe. I pushed myself up and looked over to where I'd last heard her. She was hopping on one foot holding her hurt toe. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed her from behind. She yelped in surprise before melting back into me.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly. I kissed her neck remembering how she'd turned to putty in my hand last night with that little action.

"I don't like sleeping alone," I whispered in her ear. "Come back to bed." I reached under my shirt she'd put on and rubbed along her stomach. She was also wearing a pair of underwear. She let out a quiet moan.

"I'm thirsty. I'll be right back." She tried to pull out of my arms, but I pulled her back to me.

"I'll go with you." She turned around and kissed me.

"You might want to put on some clothes. I don't know if the others are back." She looked down then back up at me expectantly. I realized then I was still naked. I grabbed my boxers from the floor and put them on before pulling her from the bedroom.

When we got to the kitchen, I gripped her hips and lifted her to sit on the bar. She sucked in a breath when her bare legs touched the cool counter. I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. I opened one and handed it over. I watched as she drank greedily. The sinuous muscles in her throat pulled at the liquid in the most tantalizing way. My water bottle forgotten, I stepped between her legs and rubbed the outside of her thighs. She lowered the bottle and breathed heavily.

I watched as her chest heaved with each breath. Her nipples stood erect, completely visible though my thin shirt. I wanted to taste her. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around one through the fabric. I heard her set the bottle down just before her fingers racked through my hair. I trailed my way down as I lifted the shirt. Soon she was writhing under my touch.

"Edward," she said breathily. "Please."

"What?" I asked her. "What do you want?"

"You." I chuckled. She was trying to rub against me, trying to create friction.

"Bella." I said as I kissed along the top of her underwear. "Can I kiss you?" She looked down at me and nodded. "There?" I looked down at her underwear already darkened from her wetness. Her breath hitched. "This is one of those things, one of those things that can be good." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth then nodded. I placed one small kiss on her covered mound. She whimpered.

"We'll have to try Rain tomorrow," I heard Emmett's voice say. I yanked the shirt down from where I'd scrunched it at her neck. Just as I pulled her body into mine, he and Rosalie walked around the corner. "Everyone said-Whoa!" I turned my head to look at them while Bella buried hers in my neck in embarrassment. Rosalie at least tried to not look, but I could see the amusement on her face.

"What are you two up to?" Emmett asked with false innocence.

"Getting a drink," I answered. I cringed at the huskiness of my voice. That was only for Bella. Emmett laughed, and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Goodnight you two," Rosalie said as she drug Emmett from the room. I turned back to Bella, but she wouldn't pull her face from my neck.

"Let's go back to bed and continue what was interrupted." She nodded but didn't move. I pulled her legs around my waist and grabbed onto the back of thighs. I lifted her and carried her back to the bedroom where we explored a new thing, and she realized how good it could be.

The next day we all spent most of our time coupled off. Rosalie and Emmett went to the Classic Car Show at Imperial Palace. Jasper and Alice went to the Las Vegas Natural History Museum. Ben and Angela were doing something but hadn't mentioned what it was. I had a feeling Ben was surprising her. Bella and I decided to walk around The Strip and check out each of the hotels. We ended up spending most of our time at the New York, New York. They had Dueling Pianos there. It was great.

That night we all went to Rain. The nightclub was located in our hotel so we didn't have to worry about paying for a cab. We started with a round of shots. Rosalie chose Bella's for her. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Her whole face scrunched, and she started coughing as soon as she'd choked the drink down. I ordered water and handed it over. She drank from it greedily.

"What did you give her, Rose?" I asked as she laughed at Bella.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," she defended herself. "It was scotch."

"Rose! You had her shoot scotch? What were you thinking?" She just smiled.

"I want her to loosen up and have fun. This will get her there quicker." She wasn't apologetic in the least.

"Enough complaining," Alice said. "Let's dance." She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out into the crowd. I looked over to Bella knowing she wouldn't want to dance…yet.

"Do you want something else to drink?" I leaned to her ear to ask.

"I want a cherry vodka sour," she said after taking a minute to think. I ordered her drink then led her to a booth in the corner. She slid into the back of the booth. I sat next to her. She sipped on the drink and rested her hand on my thigh.

Everyone danced for a few songs before joining us at the booth. Rosalie brought drinks with her. She sat two shot glasses in front of Bella. Bella looked at it hesitantly. Rosalie smiled and shot back her drink. Emmett scooted a drink in front of me. I quirked my eyebrow, and he told me it was a Jager Bomb. Bella picked up her drink and sniffed it.

"Oh Bella, it's nothing bad," Rosalie said. "It's just a Cherry MacGregor. Shoot the left glass then chase it with the other." Bella shrugged and pitched back her drink." She started coughing immediately. She grabbed the other glass frantically and drank it. She was breathing heavily when she pulled the glass from her lips.

"What did you give her this time?" I asked her.

"A shot of scotch followed by a shot of Cherry Coke," she said nonchalantly. I just shook my head. Bella was going to be smashed.

"Oooh!" Alice exclaimed. "I love this song. Let's go." She pulled Jasper with her and the other's followed soon. I looked over to see how Bella was doing. Her eyes were glazed, and a small, contented smile graced her lips.

"Bella, you okay, love?" I asked and watched her reaction.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and nodded. The nod, however, was slow and deliberate. "I think I've had enough to drink ssso far." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think so too." She giggled and leaned over to kiss me. She kissed me soundly, deeply, and without restraint. When I tried to pull back, she leaned into me and eventually moved to straddle my lap. "Bella, there are people around."

"Mmhmm." She moved down to pay homage to my neck. She licked up to my ear and pulled it between her teeth. "I want every woman in here to know that you're taken and fully satisfied with me. I don't want there to be any reason for them to even eye fuck you. You're not available." I grabbed her ass and pulled her against me.

"I'm more than satisfied with you, Bella. You're more than I ever knew I wanted. You're everything I need." Her body was writing against mine. She moved against me in an obvious way.

"Let's dance." I pulled back to look at her skeptically. "I'm feeling very…uninhibited. Dance with me."

I slid out of the booth and held my hand to her. She took it and slipped out next to me. She wobbled a bit, and I grabbed her waist. She latched onto my arms and giggled. I was going to protest and have her sit back down, but she just brushed off the concern and led me to the floor. We found a spot near the rest of the group, and I pulled her into me. I expected it to be awkward. For one, she was drunk. Also, she always refused to dance, so I figured she couldn't. Damn, was I wrong.

She sauntered towards me and placed one hand on my chest while wrapping the other around my neck. She swiveled her hips from side to side in time with the deep bass. I placed my hands on her hips and snaked my fingers under her shirt. I caressed her heated flesh and she moved sensuously in front of me. She turned around and danced her way backwards until she was flush with me. Rosalie and Alice whooped.

"So, you've finally had enough to let loose," Rosalie said over the music. Bella turned her head to smile at Rosalie.

Bella moved in ways I never knew she could. It wasn't long before she had me hard and panting for more. Every man in the club within sight was watching her. She was mesmerizing and didn't even know it. When we got back to our room that night, we were clawing at each other. It didn't take long for us to tear the clothes off one another. That was the first time I was above her when we joined. It was embarrassingly short, and I was hoping she was drunk enough that she wouldn't be disappointed.

_Emmett and I pulled up to the scene. There weren't many people around as we were one of the first on site and things hadn't begun to clear. We grabbed our bags from the back of the rig and made our way to the pileup. I drew up short when I saw the familiar truck. It was crumpled, and smoke was coming from under the tented hood. _

"_Bella!" I yelled as I ran over to the cab of the truck. I looked inside, but she wasn't there. I looked around, but couldn't see her. I asked Jim if he knew where she was, but he told me to ignore it and do my job. I looked around until I saw an open ambulance. I walked over cautiously, suddenly afraid to look inside. _

_There was a stretcher inside. A white sheet was pulled over a body. There were blood stains all over the sheet. A black tag was hanging from the end of the stretcher. Whoever was in there was dead. I stepped up slowly, my breath quick and shallow. _Please, don't let it be her. Please, god, not Bella._ I knelt over and grasped the sheet. For a minute I couldn't move. _It can't be her._ After a moment, I pulled the sheet back. _

I woke with a start my breath coming in short, quick pants. I looked over to Bella, but she wasn't there. I looked around to room but couldn't find her. I yelled her name, but there was no answer. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel sweat covering my body. I threw the covers back and sprung from the bed. I ran to the bathroom, but it was empty. My fear increased the more time passed that I couldn't find her.

I jogged down to the kitchen hoping she was in there. I rounded the corner as I yelled her name. I crashed into a body and grabbed onto the person so they wouldn't fall. I looked down when she groaned. I felt relief flood me when I saw a mop of long chocolate hair. She looked up at me with squinted eyes. I felt my breath leave me, and pulled her tightly to me. She groaned again.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. I just shook my head. "Baby, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," was all I said. My voice quivered a bit. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want to freak her out.

"I'm right here." She rubbed my back with one hand and ran her fingers of the other hand through my hair. "What happened in this dream?" I shook my head. "Edward, you're scaring me." I could feel her voice quiver a bit.

"I couldn't get to you. You needed me, and I couldn't help." I couldn't speak of her death. I couldn't tell her more. The images played in my head like a broken record. When I closed my eyes, all I could see were her dead ones starting back at me.

"Oh, Edward. I'm right here. Completely fine." I nodded. My body was relaxing with every sweep of her hands. She framed my face with her hands. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. We're finally on track. There's nothing lingering in the background, nothing holding us back. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**AN: As Bella said, "What could possibly go wrong?"**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I got MORE than enough reviews to get me to 700. You guys are awesome. Really, you're amazing. I absolutely love reading your reviews, replying to them, and chatting about stuff. There are a few of you that take time to message back and forth with me, and I really appreciate it. **

**Review and I'll send you a sneak peek. Check out the blog for pictures.**

**My papa passed away this morning. That's why this is coming to you late. I may take a week off, or until I feel like writing again. Sorry for any future delay. **


	42. 41: One Missed Call

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 41: One Missed Call**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up on Friday and knew it was going to be a hectic day. I woke up thirty minutes late which put me in a rush. I had to make brownies before I left. Dad had been asking for chocolate chip double fudge brownies. I rushed through the recipe and jumped into the shower. I ran back to the kitchen in just a towel when the timer went off. I was so distracted that I burnt my fingers when I grabbed the pan without a potholder. I cursed out loud before grabbing the potholder and removing the brownies.

I got dressed quickly in jeans and the white 'Love' shirt Edward had bought me. I still needed to pack for the weekend but knew it'd have to wait until after the shopping. I turned off the oven, turned off the lights, and hurriedly left the apartment. I didn't hear my cell phone ring as I rushed out the door. I hit the steering wheel in frustration when I realized I'd left my phone on the bedside table, but then I thought about why I was so preoccupied.

I was on my way to meet Alice, Rosalie, and Angela to look at wedding dresses. I felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in at least eight years. To think that just seven months ago I was questioning whether I would ever reach this point in my life. Everything had moved so fast. My friends were settling down, happy and blissfully in love; one set married, one engaged, and the other now living together. All were enjoying their new jobs and adjusting to the 'real world.' My father had finally found someone to share his life with, someone that loved and appreciated him.

And me…I was great. I was starting my dream job, my health was improving more every day, and I had Edward. He was the most wonderful, understanding, and patient man. I still got butterflies just thinking about him. He was my rock, steady and unyielding through anything bad. My life felt so perfect. Like I had told Alice, "I could die today and die happy." Little did I know that phrase would soon be tested.

Edward and I had been talking about each of the agents through our frequent phone calls while I was in New York, and Randall Pushing was our pick so far. He had been complimentary of my writing and the most respectful. He liked the tone of the story and thought it didn't need a lot of work on the content, just basic editing. Edward and I would take a look at his price on Monday night before we made the final decision.

I was only three blocks from the boutique my excitement bubbling over enough to rival even Alice. I was digging through my purse as I sat at a red light searching for the business card I had misplaced. The car behind me honked. I looked up to see my light had turned green. I pulled into the intersection waving at the car behind me in apology. The next thing I know, I hear someone laying on a car horn, people screaming, and the crunch of metal. I was immediately enveloped in darkness.

**Edward's POV**

I threw the rag away, and satisfied with my rig went upstairs to the kitchen. Angela had come to make lunch for everyone at the station, and I was really looking forward to her Mexican casserole. Before I even reached the door, I could smell the wonderful aroma. I pushed the door open and found many of the guys already waiting to be served. I walked up beside her and reached for a chip.

"Ow!" I said when she slapped my hand. "I was only going to take one."

"You can wait your turn just like everyone else," She said, causing the guys to laugh and razz on me. I sulked my way to the back of the line where Emmett was.

"I got hit too," he said. I laughed. "She hits hard." I nodded in agreement. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded again.

"I packed last night," I told him. "I've been trying to get a hold of Bella to make sure she's ready, but she's not answering her phone." Emmett, Ben, and I had found people to cover the last half of our shift so we could leave tonight. Charlie and Sue's wedding was in three days, but we were all going to Forks early to help set up.

"I had to force Rosie to pack last night." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you _force_ her to do anything?" He grinned widely.

"I started packing for her." I laughed aloud at that.

"I bet she was pissed."

"Oh god, was she ever, but you know," he winked, "make-up sex is the best." I shook my head. "You should try it sometime. Do something to make Bella raving mad, then apologize, and f-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I interrupted.

"What?" he said innocently. "I was only going to say focus all your attention on her." I rolled my eyes. "When are we leaving? We're still all riding together, right?" I heard a chorus of cheers when the line started moving.

"Yes, we're riding together. I'm driving the Volvo, and Jasper's driving his truck. Bella and I will pick you and Rosalie up at 9:15 tonight. It'll be late, but we need to beat the snow storm that's coming in." I finally reached the front of the line and kissed Angela on the cheek when she handed me a plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She said and smiled. "Now, was waiting in line that horrible?"

"Yes. My stomach's starting to eat itself." She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"You're incorrigible. Go eat."

I found an empty seat and pulled out my cell phone. It was 12:45. Angela was leaving from here to meet the girls at some store to help Alice look at wedding dresses. Why she wanted to look five months before the actual wedding, I didn't know. I dialed Bella again as I started to eat.

"Hello. You've reached Bella Swan." I sighed as I heard her voicemail message. "I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message with your name and phone number. I'll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a great day."

"Hey babe," I sighed into the phone. "Just wanted to see if you're packed and ready. Give me a call back." I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

"You alright?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine."

"Trouble in paradise?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. Something just doesn't feel right." I tried to shake it off, but I'd felt like this since that dream in Vegas. "Just a weird feeling. It's probably nothing." Emmett and Ben had joined us at the table.

"I'm running late, hon," Angela said as she bent down and kissed Ben. "I'll see you later. Jasper and Alice will pick us up at 8:45."

"I need to finish packing," he said as he turned to her.

"I did it for you. Just get home quickly. Bye guys." Everyone thanked her for the food and told her to drive safe.

"She packed for you?" William asked while laughing.

"Don't make fun. When you get married, you'll appreciate having a wife do those little things too." Our laughter was interrupted by the tones alerting us to a call. We took off from the kitchen and hurried to our rigs. Emmett drove so I pulled on the headphones to listen to dispatch.

"Traffic accident at Pike and Highway 5," the dispatcher was saying. "Preliminary report of city bus, semi, a truck, car, and minivan. Unknown number of patients."

"Dispatch this is Unit 935," I spoke into the microphone. "We are en route, ETA 12 minutes." I waited for her to respond.

"Unit 935, approach scene from north on 7th Avenue, stage at Gold's Gym on 8th and Pike, IC will be Captain Roy Venito."

We pulled up to the scene and grabbed our stuff from the back of the rig. It was a mad house. I could see a semi, city bus, minivan, and car were involved. The semi, I assumed, had hit the minivan. When it swerved, it hit the bus and jack knifed. The bus was lying on its side, there would be many victims today. We rushed to the staging area. Emmett checked in with Roy while I looked over the scene. He came back over once he'd talked with the Incident Commander.

"We've got the minivan," he said. The minivan had hit the back of the semi. When we reached the vehicle, we saw it was a family of four. The driver, the dad, was tagged yellow. The mother and two daughters were tagged green. The little girls were crying, and the woman was trying to calm them while keeping an eye on her husband. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Ma'am, what's your name?" I asked as Emmett assessed the driver.

"I'm Brenda," she said. "Girls, it's going to be okay."

"Brenda, do you know what happened?" I slipped the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"We were following the semi. It was too tall to see the light. When it stopped, we didn't have time to stop."

"Are you hurting?" I pulled out the penlight to check her pupils. They were average size and responded quickly and evenly.

"I'm sore where the seatbelt caught me, but otherwise I'm fine." She had equal chest rise, her blood pressure and heart rate were normal. She had been twisting around without wincing. There were no broken bones, bleeding, or puncture wounds.

"Brenda, we're going to release you here. Other than the soreness, you're good."

"Check the girls." I tried to open the backdoor and was lucky to find it would open. I crawled in next to the youngest girl. She was still crying, but it had died down a bit.

"Hi," I said softly. "What's your name?"

"T-Tally," she stuttered.

"I'm Edward, Tally. Can you look at me?" She looked away from her mom upon Brenda's encouragement. I smiled at her. "How old are you?" I shone the penlight in her eyes. Pupils were responsive and even.

"F-five."

"Do you go to school?" I continued the exam as she shook her head. "I'm going to touch your tummy okay?" She looked at her mom before nodding at me. I checked for signs of any underlying issues, but things seemed fine. Emmett was assessing her sister. "So, Tally, tell me what you were doing today."

"We were going to the aquarium." She was still sniffling, but the tears had pretty much ceased.

"I haven't been to the aquarium in a long time. I want to take my girlfriend since she's never been." Tally looked at me with wide eyes.

"Never?" Her voice was incredulous, and I had to laugh.

"No, never. When I take her, what should we see? What are your favorite animals?"

"I like the penguins, but Sissy likes the turtles."

"I think the penguins look like little people in tuxedos." She giggled.

"Ma'am," I heard Emmett say quietly to Brenda. "We need to transport your husband to the hospital. There are some severe bruises from the seatbelt. There could be some internal problems that I can't detect. Going to the hospital is going to be the safest bet. Okay?"

"Can we all go with you?"

"I'm sorry, but it's against protocol. We'll take you and the girls to the treatment area. Once you're released, you can go to the hospital. We'll take him to Virginia Mason."

"Tally, Cindy, I need you two to stay here until your mom asks you to get out of the car, okay?" I said to the girls whom were now calm and no longer crying. They both nodded. Emmett and I loaded Gary onto the stretcher as quickly as we could. Brenda got out of the van and came to the stretcher.

"What do I do?"

"Get the girls and hold their hand while we go to the treatment area."

"Girls, come on out here." They got out slowly and walked to Brenda's side. She grabbed Tally's hand. "Cindy, hold your sister's hand. It's very important that you don't let go. Stay by my side." She looked at me and nodded. Emmett and I dropped the three off at the treatment area then pushed Gary to the rig. We lifted him into the back, and I pulled myself inside.

We dropped Gary off at the hospital and returned to the scene. There had been a large number of responders dispatched. The scene looked to be clearing. Emmett went to the staging area to get our next assignment. He motioned for me to follow, and we made our way to the bus. Emmett explained that all but one critical patient had been transported. We were to help treat those tagged green and release them if appropriate. We rounded the semi, and I froze. Ben came jogging over to me.

I saw Tyler cut away a piece of rusted red metal. I felt my heart seize and breath leave me in a whoosh. "Is…B-Ben. Be-Bella? She-" I tried to walk to the truck, but Ben held me still.

"Edward. We have everything under control." That was my answer. My heart stopped, and I forgot how to breathe. They had a white sheet draped over the driver side door and part of the front windshield. I felt my stomach roll. It was drenched in blood from the window down. There was a pool of blood just under the door. Her dead eyes flashed before my eyes.

"N-no." Ben took my arm.

"Edward, we just about got the truck cut away. Jeremy and Keith are about to get her on a backboard."

"Let me go," I said between gritted teeth and broke his hold. I sprinted over to the front of the truck. "Bella!"

I slowed down and walked to where I could look inside. My heart broke and fear seized me completely. She was wearing the white True Religion shirt I'd bought her for her birthday. It was one of my favorite shirts on her, but now it just looked horrible. The entire chest and left side was red from her blood. I could see a laceration on her left temple. She must have struck the window on impact. She wasn't moving. _She wasn't moving._ I put my foot on the front bumper and pushed myself onto the hood.

"Edward!" I heard Ben say from behind me. I felt him grab my ankle, but I shook him off. I crawled towards the cab.

"Bella, love, I'm here." Someone had already put a C-Collar on her and cleaned the laceration. I glanced at the tag to see it was red…not black. When I looked closer, I could see the red had been torn halfway. _Oh God. They almost passed her up. They almost gave up on her._ I slipped inside and knelt on the seat next to her. I reached up to move the hair that had slipped in front of her face. My hand was trembling as I tucked the strand behind her ear. "Bella, love?" I let my hand hover in front of her face. I felt a bit more relieved when I could feel her breath against my hand. "Bella, can you hear me?" As they pulled the door away from the frame, the truck shook. Bella let out a whimper.

"Almost there," I heard from someone.

"It's okay, Bella." I placed my hand on her cheek. She was clammy and cool to the touch. I leaned in close to her ear. "I love you, baby. I'm right here, love. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here and take care of you. All you have to do is hold on. All you have to do is fight, love. You'll get through this. We're going to be okay." I heard the metal finally give way and pulled back. Jeremy slid the backboard toward me.

"Let me in, Edward, so I can get her on the board," Keith said.

"I can fucking do it," I growled. More gently than I ever had, I situated Bella onto the board. She groaned as I did. I started strapping her down while Jeremy worked from the top. "You're doing great, love." Jeremy, Keith, Emmett and I pulled her from the mangled truck and hurried to the waiting ambulance. "What were her last stats?"

"Respirations 12. Heart rate 97. BP 95."

"Better or worse than when you started?"

"Respirations and BP down, heart rate up."

"You're going to be fine, love. Just hang in there. You're going to be okay." I let go and stepped back as they lifted her into the back of their rig and onto the stretcher. I started to step up, but I felt an arm wrap around my own.

"Edward, you can't go with them," Jim said. "We have people that need to be transported."

"She needs me." I felt another strong hand clamp onto my shoulder.

"The sooner we treat the patients, the sooner we can get to Bella," Emmett said softly.

"I'm right behind you, Bella. I'll be right there, baby. Just hang on."

"We can handle this. Go to the hospital. Stay with Bella," Jim said as he closed the doors and Jeremy drove away. We rushed back to the rig and jumped inside. Emmett pulled away. I couldn't get the image of Bella's bloody shirt out of my head.

"She's going to be okay," Emmett said.

"You don't know that," I heard myself say.

"Edward, you have to be strong. If you don't believe she'll be okay, she won't either. We need her to fight."

"You were there. You saw her."

"Head wounds bleed a lot. You know this. She was responsive. She was breathing on her own. Edward, don't flake out on her now. She needs you." Emmett pulled into the hospital bay minutes later.

We made our way to the ER Waiting Room. Emmett pushed me to sit down in a chair and went to the front desk. I leaned my elbows onto my knees and rested my head in my hands. She had to be okay. She had to be fine. I needed her here. She was going to be fine. That was the only solution here.

"Hey, are you at work?" I heard Emmett ask and assumed he was on the phone. "Do you have anything scheduled today? Can you come to Seattle?...No, it's not…Dad," I looked up when I realized who he'd called. "There's been an accident. We need you and mom here…It's Bella…Edward's here…Sure." He held the phone out to me.

"Hello," I said in a hollow voice.

"Your mom and I will be there in a few hours, son," he said. I heard a car door close on his end of the line. "I'm going to get her now then we'll pick up Charlie and Sue." I closed my eyes. I hadn't thought about calling anyone yet. "What hospital is she at?"

"Virginia Mason."

"I'll call Eleazar. Hopefully he can fill me in."

"Okay."

"Put your brother back on the phone." I handed it back.

"Hey," I heard Emmett say. "No…It was-Not now. I'll call you later…Kay…Bye."

I felt like I was running on autopilot. I don't remember doing anything really until mom came rushing into the waiting room. I stood up, and she pulled me into a hug. _Has it really been long enough for them to drive here? _It was the first bit of relief I'd felt all day. We stood there for a few minutes as she held me and rubbed my back. I needed this. When I pulled back and opened my eyes, they were blurry. Mom reached up and brushed tears from my eyes. She guided me back to the chair and had me sit.

"It's going to be okay," she said soothingly. "She's going to be fine." My chest ached. If only she could promise that. I finally looked up. Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Jasper, and Ben were sitting on my right.

"When did you get here?" I asked them.

"Emmett called after he talked to Carlisle," Alice said softly. She looked so scared. "We came straight over. That was about three hours ago." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"You've been pretty out of it," Emmett said from across the room where he was talking to dad. I looked to my left to see Charlie and Sue. I could tell Sue was having trouble not crying. Charlie just looked lost.

"What-" Charlie started but had to stop and clear his throat. Emmett and dad pulled a chair up and sat in front of us. "What happened?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"I don't know specifics. It was an accident. There were five vehicles involved. She-it-she-there-" I stopped when mom grabbed my hand. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. All I could see was that blood-soaked sheet.

"Shh," mom said as she rubbed my back. "Everything's going to be fine."

"A semi ran a red light," Emmett said. I looked up as my breathing started to slow. He must have gotten details. "It hit her truck and pushed her into oncoming traffic. A city bus hit her." I heard gasps from around me, but I couldn't respond. Knowing what happened was even worse.

"Do you know of any injuries? What was the initial assessment? Who called you?" dad asked.

"No one called. We responded to the accident."

"Oh Edward," mom said as she covered her mouth.

"She had a laceration on her temple that we could see at the scene. There had to be something else wrong, though, because they took her to surgery."

"What?" I asked confused. "How do you know this?"

"Edward, the doctor came and talked to us."

"What? When?" I didn't remember any of that.

"About ten minutes after we got here. He told us they were taking her to surgery."

"I was able to talk to Eleazar about an hour ago," dad said. I turned to look at him. "He had the day off, but he said he'd come in. He's going to see what he can find out then come and talk to us."

"Is she going to be okay?" Charlie asked.

"We don't know. Those are all common injuries in a car accident, but those are easy to diagnose. There could be problems under the surface. They would have run tests to check. We won't really know until the doctor comes back to talk to us. Edward, come with me." I stood up and followed him to the hallway. "Are you okay, son?" It took me a minute to respond.

"It was red," I whispered.

"What?"

"The privacy sheet. The white privacy sheet we put up if a victim's not going to be moved for a while. She was pinned. The dashboard had collapsed. Her head wound bled. The sheet, it was red. There was so much blood. Her whole shirt was red. She never opened her eyes, dad. I could barely feel her pulse. It was so faint." I shuddered at the memory. "I'm scared. It was so bad. I can't lose her, Dad. I need her. I can't live without her. She has to be okay, dad. She has to be okay."

"I know." He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "We have to think positive. She's going to need us to be there for her."

"Excuse me," I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see a doctor. "I have news, Edward. Let's go back in the waiting room." His eyes were tired and almost apologetic. I felt on edge immediately. I nodded and went back inside. I took the seat next to Charlie so dad could sit by mom. "Is everyone here for Bella?"

"Yes," I answered then pointed at Charlie. "This is her dad."

"Charlie Swan," he said as he stood and extended his hand.

"I'm Dr. Lewis," he smiled at Charlie but it looked forced.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I heard from the door and looked up to see Dr. Denali.

"Eleazar, thank you for coming," dad said and shook his hand.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked getting anxious. Dr. Lewis grabbed a chair and sat down. The sense of dread grew. This was going to be bad.

"She's in recovery right now." Dr. Denali also pulled over a chair. "As soon as we can, we're going to move her to ICU." Sue grabbed Charlie's hand as mom did dad's. "She's going to be in there for a couple of days."

"Is it really that bad?"

"She's alive, Mr. Swan. That's what you need to focus on. She suffered some very severe injuries. When the semi hit her truck, she hit her head on the side window. She had a two-inch contusion on her temple. Some of the broken glass scraped her skin, so she has some cuts on her face. We had to removed some imbedded fragments from her temple and eye. That impact put her truck into the other lane of traffic. When the bus hit her, it tossed her into the steering wheel while the dashboard was shoved towards her. When she hit the steering wheel, it broke three ribs. She also has a transverse fracture of the tibia.

"En route to the hospital, one of her lungs collapsed. During the CT, we found a Perimesencephalic Subarachnoid hemorrhage. We took her to surgery to perform a craniotomy." I felt like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

"Wait, wait," Charlie said as he shook his hands. "What does any of that mean? Dumb it down for me, doc. All I understood was broken ribs and collapsed lung."

"A contusion is a gash," Dr. Denali explained in a calm voice. "Head wounds bleed a lot, even if they're small. We had to do a blood transfusion, because she lost a lot of blood. The tibia is the bone in her lower leg, in her calf. Transverse means it broke parallel to the ground, all the way from one side to the other. She has a cast that will be on her leg for at least six weeks."

"What's a peri-perimes-"

"A Perimesencephalic Subarachnoid hemorrhage, simply, is a bleed between the skull and the outer membrane of the brain. It's very dangerous. As the blood gathers, pressure builds and can damage the brain. When we found the bleed, we took her to the OR to relieve the pressure. That procedure is called a craniotomy. That means we had to drill a few holes in the skull and remove the section to drain the bleed and repair the problem. Then we soft-wired the section of skull back into place."

"She-you-how-is-"

"Did you discover the hemorrhage early enough?" I asked. Maybe there wouldn't be brain damage.

"We won't know until she's awake," Dr. Lewis said.

"How long is that going to be?"

"Remember, Bella's body has experienced a lot of trauma and been under a lot of stress."

"Is she-" I couldn't ask, but he knew without me having to voice it.

"She's in a medically induced coma right now. There's been some swelling of her brain."

"Wait. Why?" Charlie said. "You did the surgery. She'll be fine. Why a coma?"

"The coma will allow the blood vessels in the brain to narrow," Dr. Denali clarified. "That decreases the pressure. If the pressure is decreased, the brain damage may be averted."

"Brain damage?"

"You know what? We're getting ahead of ourselves. These next 48 hours are going to be crucial. We won't know much of anything until she wakes up. We need her awake to determine the extent of her injuries, specifically the effects of the TBI, traumatic brain injury." Charlie hung his head; I stood up and walked the room. The anxiety was stifling. I couldn't sit still. "I know this sounds horrible. I know we've thrown some very big words and scary thoughts your way.

"What you need to do right now is think positive and pray. We really don't know much until she wakes up. She could wake up, remember everything, have little brain damage, and heal quickly. We just have to wait and see."

"Can we see her now?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Once we have her in ICU, I'll let you go up two at a time. I'll give you five minutes a piece, but that's it. I don't want to take any chances of infection. You can see her again tomorrow morning when visiting hours begin at 8:00am," Dr. Lewis said.

"I'll show you to the ICU Waiting Room," Dr. Denali offered.

We followed him from the ER Waiting Room. He and dad were talking. I caught a few words then blocked them out when I realized they were discussing the craniotomy. Dr. Denali had been present for it. I didn't want to know the details. I just wanted to see her.

"You can wait inside," Dr. Lewis pointed to the room. "I'll come get you when she's settled." It was an hour and twenty minutes later that he returned. He took a seat to speak with us. "We've got her settled in. You can go see her now, but I want you to be prepared.

"She has a black eye and bruises on her legs, arms, and across her chest from the seat belt and steering wheel. Her head is bandaged from the surgery. She's got a cast on her leg, and she's also on a ventilator."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"It's just a precaution. We'll hopefully take her off the vent tomorrow."

"Can I please go see her now?" Charlie asked, the anxiety in his voice evident.

"Of course. Follow me." He stood up without letting go of Sue's hand and left the room. Mom came over to sit beside me.

"Do you want to go see her next?" she asked softly. I shook my head then leaned against her. She wrapped her arm around me and leaned her head on mine. I needed her motherly comfort at that moment. "You're going to see her though, right?"

"Yes. I want to be the last though." I felt her nod. "Will…will you go with me?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

I watched as Charlie and Sue came back from the ICU. Sue was crying, and Charlie was wiping his eyes. Rosalie and Emmett went next. The fear grew each time they came out and one or both were crying. Eventually, mom and I were the only ones left. I stared at the door to the Unit trying to build up the courage to go. Mom grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Are you ready?" she whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. We stood and followed Dr. Lewis to room four.

He stepped aside. When I looked inside, my knees went weak. I knew what to expect. I'd seen this on the job and in school, but nothing could have prepared me to see Bella like this. It didn't even look like her. Not my Bella. My Bella was strong and fierce. The girl in that room looked weak, fragile. I could feel myself shaking my head.

"N-n-no," I stuttered hoarsely. "No. That's not Bella." I didn't see her silky chestnut hair or her deep chocolate eyes. Her smooth pale skin was shades of black, blue, and purple. "No, that can't be her." My breath was ragged. I couldn't tear my eyes from the bed. "It can't be. She's not my Bella." Two hands grabbed my face. I looked down to see mom focusing me.

"Edward, calm down," she ordered in a stern voice. "Listen to me. Bella needs you. She can't do this on her own." Her thumb swiped away the tear rolling down my cheek. "Take a deep breath, collect yourself, and go tell her she's going to be okay."

I took a few minutes to calm myself then slowly walked in. I made my way to her side and reached for her hand. I stopped short when I saw the IV in her hand. I looked at her other hand. It was in a splint. I wanted to rub her arm to touch her, but her arms were covered in bruises. I didn't want to hurt her. She was so beaten up. I looked back up at her face.

Dr. Lewis had been right. There was a large, deep bruise around her left eye. The head bandage covered her forehead, and her lips were parted to accommodate the tube for the ventilator. Her cheek was the only thing unobstructed. I leaned forward and ever so gently placed my lips on her face. I closed my eyes as a sense of relief filled me for the first time that day. She was alive. It was all that mattered. We'd figure the rest out. I pulled back and brushed the back of my fingers over the unmarred flesh.

"Hi, love," I said quietly. The beep of the heart monitor and the hum of the ventilator was the only noise in the room. "I know you're hurting, baby, but everything's going to be okay. You're going to wake up and make a full recovery. I'm going to take care of you, and everything's going to be fine. You don't need to worry about anything. We're going to take care of you. I love you, Bella." I heard mom walk over. She placed a hand on my back before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"We're all here for you, Bella," she said. "Just focus on getting better. We'll see you when you wake up."

"Can I-" I had to clear my throat. "Can I have a minute alone?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll be in the waiting room." I grabbed a chair and pulled it over so I could sit at the head of the bed. I laid my head next to hers and rubbed her cheek. I needed to hold her, but this was all I could do.

"I've never been so scared in my life. When I saw you in your truck, I couldn't breathe. I thought I'd lost you. It was the worst feeling ever. I need you, Bella. I can't live without you. There would be no reason to. Don't leave me. I can't do this without you. Come back to me, Bella. Promise you'll come back to me." I knew she wouldn't answer me, but I needed her to know. I sniffed to try to hold back the tears.

"Edward," I heard Dr. Lewis say from the doorway. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go." I nodded.

"I can't stay in here yet, but I'll just be outside in the waiting room. I'll be back tomorrow at 8:00am." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek again. I reluctantly pulled back and stood to leave. I would have fought to stay with her, but I didn't want to make the staff mad. I'd be here until she left, so I needed to make them happy.

My breath was ragged as I followed Dr. Lewis back to my family. The further I got away from her, the worse it got. My vision blurred with each step. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest like it was trying to get out. I stumbled when my feet hit the carpet of the waiting room. I let myself fall to my knees. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It hurt too much. I leaned forward to rest my head on the floor and cried.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. See, I didn't kill her. There were a few of you worrying I would. I couldn't do that. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Yankee13 really made this possible though. She is a god-send. **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. There aren't many after this; maybe three or four then an epilogue. The closer I get to the end, the harder it is to write. I think it's my brain telling me it doesn't want to be done with the story. **

**I almost forgot. There are pictures on the blog of the shirt and the accident. Well, it's as close as I could get to accident pictures. Link to the blog can be found on the author page. Proceed at your own risk thought. There are no injured or dead people in the pictures, but it still may be disturbing or a trigger for some. I didn't want you going in blind. :)**


	43. 42: My Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Chapter 42: My Wake Up Call**_

**Edward's POV**

**Saturday-1 Day After Accident**

I woke up to the feel of someone running their hand through my hair. I opened my eyes to see mom perched on the arm of the chair I'd slept in. Once I'd calmed enough last night and pulled myself up from the floor with dad's help, I planted myself in the recliner. Mom and dad tried to convince me to go home to sleep, but I wanted to be there if Bella needed me. I gave my keys to dad and sent them to stay at the apartment. I gave Charlie and Sue the spare key I had for Bella's apartment.

"Good morning, sweetheart," mom said softly. I stretched to relieve the tautness in my muscles.

"Morning," I said on a sigh. I pulled my phone from my pocket. It was 7:20am. I could see Bella in forty minutes.

"How did you sleep?" She handed over a cup of coffee. I smiled in thanks.

"Not well, but that's not surprising considering. What about you and dad? Was the apartment comfortable?"

"Of course, sweetheart." I looked at her skeptically. I could see dark circles trying to appear under her eyes. "I am tired, but it wasn't because I couldn't sleep. Sue and I were up late making sure all the wedding plans were postponed. We had to figure out what to do with everything." Ten minutes later, everyone walked in. Alice came over and handed me a bag. "What's this?"

"Clean clothes, toiletries, books, laptop, and snacks," she listed. "I know you aren't going to leave, so I stopped by your place this morning before your parents left to pack you some stuff. I grabbed your school stuff since you have your last final on Tuesday." I started shaking my head in protest. "Do not argue with me. Bella will be angry when she wakes up if you haven't prepared. You know she will."

"Thank you." I took the bag and looked around to see what she'd packed. I went to the bathroom to clean up for the day. At 8:00, we began visiting Bella in twos. Alice shoved one of my textbooks in my face and forced me to study when I wasn't in with Bella.

Bella stayed on the ventilator until 3:30pm. Dad was present when they removed the tube. He said she was doing well and oxygen saturation was normal. Overall, the doctors, including dad, were pleased with her progress. The swelling was down. Her vitals were stable even if a bit low, but Bella's blood pressure had always been low. They had elected to continue the induced coma for two more days to be on the safe side. Visiting hours were an hour long each at 8:00am, 11:00am, 3:00pm, 6:00pm, and 8:00pm. I was never able to see her for long, but each glimpse of her alive, breathing, gave me hope. She'd be fine.

**Sunday-2 Days After Accident**

The next day was much the same. I woke up and showered in the doctor's lounge. Dr. Denali allowed me to use it since I wouldn't leave. He had also called to talk with my advisor about the situation. I elected to take the final on Tuesday, because when they stopped the drip on Monday and when my Bella woke up, she'd insist I not stop my life just for her. I didn't want her mad at me. I didn't want her to worry about me. She needed to worry about herself, about healing. Emmett had talked to the Chief. I was on a leave of absence from work for at least the next two weeks. We'd see how Bella was doing then before I made any further plans.

Everyone arrived just before visiting hours began, then we took turns seeing her. We ate together in the cafeteria then visited her again. I checked her vitals each time to make sure things were looking copasetic. I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I'd give anything to see her chocolate eyes.

**Monday-3 Days After Accident**

Monday morning I was the first to visit Bella. I had to be in class at 9:00, so I spent a few minutes with her before leaving. Emmett drove as I was in no shape to get us there safely. Dr. Fredrick pulled me aside after class to talk about what had happened. He wanted to ask me if I was sure I would be ready for the final. I assured him this was the best choice for me. He said he would be thinking about Bella and to let him know if there was anything he could do. I thanked him before rushing back to the Jeep. They were going to stop the drip at noon. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

But she didn't. We waited for the drip to wear off, for her to open her eyes. Dr. Lewis said all we could do was wait. I started to worry. She should be waking up. They discovered the bleed early. There shouldn't have been any brain damage. There couldn't be. There wasn't. She was just taking her time. It was typical, stubborn Bella. She'd do it on her terms, in her own time.

Tuesday I studied as best I could. The exam was given in the afternoon and wouldn't be over until 8:30. I wouldn't be able to get back in time to see her for the last visiting hour. Each time I was with her, I begged her to open her eyes. I just wanted her to be okay. I needed her to be okay. By the time we had to leave for the test, I was a ball of nerves; not about the test but about Bella. I had studied a lot the week prior since we were planning on being in Forks all weekend for the wedding. That wasn't the issue.

The more time that passed when she didn't wake up, the bigger the chance that she wouldn't. Something was wrong. She shouldn't have still been asleep. I wondered what could be going on. I thought about what she was thinking. Was she thinking? Could she hear us? Had there been brain damage? Were they too late? Those questions and more plagued me while I was taking the test. How could they not? I tried to push it to the back of my mind and focus. She'd be upset if I blew this.

**Wednesday-5 Days After Accident**

I turned my head from side to side trying to work out the kink. I had slept in the ICU waiting room for the fourth night in a row. The recliner I was in was nicer than the plastic chairs that littered the waiting room, but I must have slept funny. My neck had a crick that didn't seem to want to go away. It was 7:36am; twenty-four minutes.

I stood up and folded the blanket that had kept me relatively warm during the night. I made my way over to the coffee maker and started a new pot. This one had to have been at least twelve hours old. I went back to my seat and pulled a granola bar from the bag Alice had packed me. I rubbed my face hoping to dispel some of the sleep before the coffee was ready. Just as I was finishing my breakfast, Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil walked into the room.

"Morning," Charlie greeted. Sue and Renee both hugged me.

"Morning," I answered then went back to the coffee pot to pour a cup.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Renee asked hopefully. I shook my head. It was the same question and same answer every morning. "Maybe she'll wake up today. She was responding to physical stimuli yesterday."

"I hope," I answered truthfully.

We sat in the room in silence. There wasn't much to say anymore. Every day we met in the waiting room, watched the door until 8:00, and took turns spending time in the room with her. I would sit with her, hold her hand, and talk to her. Some people said they remembered people talking to them when they came out a coma.

At 8:00, the door to the ICU wing opened. Charlie and Sue went inside for their visit. When they came back, Renee and Phil went in. Finally, I was able to go inside. They usually spent a half hour with her between the two couples. I got the rest of the day, which I shared with our friends when they stopped by. She lay in the bed unmoving. I took the seat on the left side of her head. I cradled her hand in mine and rested my chin on the mattress so I could watch her.

"Good morning, love," I said quietly. "I had my last final yesterday. I feel good about it. There were a few diseases that tripped me up, but overall, I feel comfortable with it. One semester down, three hundred to go." I chucked at the ridiculousness of my statement. "Now, I can stay and take care of you throughout the day. I don't have to worry about running to class. So, when you're ready to wake up, I'll be here."

I felt exhausted. Everything was catching up with me. I laid my head down to rest for just a few moments. I only had another twenty minutes with her before they kicked me out. I thought I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. I looked up hoping to see her awake. Her eyes were closed, but she moved her head to the side. The movement caused her to groan.

"Bella?" I asked, hoping she'd answer me. She whimpered. I pushed the chair away and leaned over so that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't have to turn her head to see me. She'd be really sore. Her breathing picked up, and her heart rate spiked. The monitors beeped loudly. I hit the nurse call button. "Bella, love, can you hear me?"

"Is everything-" Wanda, Bella's nurse began, but was cut off.

"E-Edw-" Bella said but began coughing.

"Evelyn, call Dr. Lewis. Bella's awake," I hear Wanda say before she came inside and checked Bella's vitals.

"Edward." Bella's voice was soft, strained. She blinked several times. I could see her brown irises and it was such a relief.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm right here," I said as I stroked her cheek and kissed her wherever I could. "I'm right here, love. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Can you-" She began coughing again. Wanda poured a glass of water and handed it to me after placing a straw inside. I placed the straw on her lips and she took a small sip. When she turned away slightly, I placed the cup on a table. "Can you turn on the lights?" I froze. I looked over at Wanda to make sure I had heard right. She was looking at Bella oddly. I turned back to Bella and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, is it dark?"

"It's pitch black. What's going on? Where are we? Why am I so sore?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Bella?"

"Uhh…I was…" I watched as she scrunched her forehead and tried to remember. "I don't know. Edward, I don't know. What's going on?" She was starting to panic. "Ow! It hurts."

"I know, baby. I need you to try to stay calm. Everything's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I placed my mouth next to her ear. "Slow breaths, Bella. In. Out. In. Out." She matched her breaths to my voice. The heart monitor slowed. I heard a shuffling at the door and looked over to see Dr. Lewis and Dad.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up slowly. I must have slept hard, because my body felt heavy, like lead. I felt a warmth encompassing my hand. It had to be Edward. I tried to move my hand, but it hurt. I moved my head and groaned at the pain it caused to radiate from my temple.

"Bella?" he said, questioningly, almost scared. I whimpered. The pain was only increasing. I heard a chair scrape against the floor then I felt him lean over me. I couldn't remember where we were. Something beeped loudly near me. I felt Edward reach across me then he settled back. "Bella, love, can you hear me?"

"Is everything-" a woman's voice started.

"E-Edw-" I said. My throat was so dry; it hurt. I couldn't even say his name before a coughing fit overtook me. A sharp, searing pain ripped through me at the action. I wanted to know what was going on, where we were, and who that woman was.

"Evelyn, call Dr. Lewis. Bella's awake," the woman said. _Bella's awake. Why does she care? Who is she?_

"Edward." My voice was strained, almost as if I hadn't used it in a while. I blinked several times. It was dark. I couldn't understand why he'd have the lights out. He exhaled, and it sounded like he was relieved.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm right here," he said as he stroked my cheek and kissed all over my face. "I'm right here, love. I'm so glad you're awake." I blinked again waiting for my eyes to adjust so I could see him.

"Can you-" I began coughing again. The pain took my breath away. I tried to move my hand to clutch over my ribs, but something was tugging at the back of it. I felt him place a straw on my lips and took a sip. It confused me even more though. I didn't understand how he could do all this with the lights out. I turned away slightly and gasped as the pain in my temple resurfaced. "Can you turn on the lights?" Everything was too overwhelming. I needed to see him. I felt him take my hand in his.

"Bella, is it dark?" _That's the stupidest question I've ever heard._ I tried not the let the frustration puncture my words.

"It's pitch black. What's going on? Where are we? Why am I so sore?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Bella?" I opened my mouth to tell him but had to stop.

"Uhh…I was…I don't know. Edward, I don't know. What's going on?" I could feel the panic rise. Why couldn't I remember? What had happened? I took a deep breath, but there was an intense pain in my chest. "Ow! It hurts." What was happening?

"I know, baby. I need you to try to stay calm. Everything's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He leaned down until he was whispering in my ear. "Slow breaths, Bella. In. Out. In. Out." I matched my breaths to his voice. The beeping started to slow. I heard a shuffling coming from my left.

"Bella, it's so good to see you awake," a man's voice said. My confusion grew.

"Please, turn them on," I begged Edward as I tried to grip his hand, but I didn't have the strength to. "Who are these people? What's going on? I'm scared."

"Bella, I need you to listen to me," he said softly. I tried to nod, but it hurt badly. "You're in the hospital. The woman you heard, her name is Wanda. She's a nurse. The man you just heard, his name is Dr. Lewis." Something wasn't right. There was too much going on for the lights to be out. I stilled at the realization.

"It's not…Am I…The lights…they're on. Aren't they?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." My fear grew. I wanted to know what had happened? Was this permanent? What if it was?

"Are you sure?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"Yes, love. The lights are on." I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. "It's going to be okay, Bella." I felt his weight settle next to me. He wiped the tears away as he assured me over and over that everything that was going to be okay.

"Bella," the man that Edward said was Dr. Lewis said softly. "I know that right now you are scared. I know you have a lot of questions and are probably confused. I have some questions for you right now, and then we'll explain everything. Okay?" I sniffed and tried to quiet the crying before nodding. "Can you see anything?"

"No," I answered quietly.

"Is it completely black or just dim?"

"It's pitch black. Am I…blind?"

"I don't know, Bella. We'll run some tests and try to figure all this out. Okay?"

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident," Edward said calmly. "You were on your way to meet the girls at some shop to help Alice look at wedding dresses."

"I was running late," I told him. I remembered. I'd been running late since I woke up. "I remember making brownies before I left. Charlie had been asking for some. I left my phone next to my bed. I remember stopping a few blocks from the boutique for a red light. I was looking for a business card in my purse. Then…then…" That was all I could remember. Edward cupped my cheek.

"Another vehicle ran a red light. It hit you on the driver's side."

"No wonder I feel like I got run over by a truck." I thought it was funny, but no one else laughed. I felt Edward lean forward and place his forehead against mine ever so lightly.

"That's not funny." His voice was raspy, like he was trying to keep from crying. "I almost lost you, Bella. Don't joke about this." I wanted to hold him, but my arms wouldn't cooperate. They still felt so heavy.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It could have been." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to take Bella for some tests," Dr. Lewis said. The fear spiked again.

"Don't leave me," I begged Edward.

"Edward can't go with you. I'm sorry." I felt my chest tighten as my breathing accelerated. "Bella, calm down. I know this is scary, but it's just tests."

"Please, don't do this to me."

"Calm down, Bella. I'm right here. You're okay," Edward said.

"Perhaps I could accompany her," I heard Carlisle say and jumped slightly. I didn't know he was in the room. "I do have privileges here. It wouldn't be against protocol."

"Is that okay with you, love?" Edward asked softly.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" I felt kind of childish asking.

"I wish I could. I really wish I could, but I can't. Dad will go with you though. Is that okay?" I nodded minutely. I heard someone walk closer to the bed and shied away.

"It's just me, Isabella," Carlisle said apologetically.

"Edward," I heard Dr. Lewis say. "Why don't you go to the waiting room? I'm sure the others would like an update." He stood from the bed and let go of my hand. I jumped when he started talking right beside my ear.

"Everything's going to be fine," he soothed. I relaxed a bit when he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I love you." I smiled as my eyes misted over.

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead then nose and finally my lips. I felt a hand grip mine. It wasn't Edward.

"Dad will be with you the whole time, okay?" I nodded slightly. "I'll be here when you get back. I promise." I listened as his footsteps faded.

"It's going to be okay, Isabella," Carlisle said as he rubbed my arm. I heard someone, or maybe more than one person, approach the bed. I held my breath. "Dr. Lewis and Wanda are going to help me unhook some machines. We're going to take you to the tests on the bed so we don't have to worry about moving you onto another bed."

I could hear things happening around me, to me. It was the most unnerving feeling. Eventually, Carlisle took my hand again, and I felt the bed move. I whimpered as the sudden movement jarred me and pain flared in my chest, leg, and temple. Dr. Lewis apologized. The noises around me were overwhelming. Without being able to see, the sounds were louder than normal, alarming, and unnerving.

The tests were long and tiring. Carlisle did stay with me. Whenever he wasn't forced to step away, he held my hand. It was comforting to have him with me, even if it wasn't Edward like I really wanted. Carlisle told me everything that was happening. He told me what test was going to be done, why it needed to be done, and a detailed description of what it would entail. I couldn't see what was happening, but my imagination made up for it.

I was tired before the tests even began. A few times, I felt myself falling asleep, but someone would wake me up. I was half way between sleep and consciousness when I hear Dr. Lewis say something about no brain damage. Carlisle said, "Oh, thank God," and I took that as my queue to mentally check out. Carlisle came over and rubbed my arm as he assured me that everything was finished, and I could fall asleep without worry. It wasn't long after that assurance before I fell asleep.

**Thursday-6 Days After Accident**

On Thursday, I moved to a regular room. I was lucky that I'd gotten a private room. Edward stayed with me all the time. He tried to keep me positive, but losing my sight was just too much sometimes. He tried to assure me that even if my sight was gone permanently, a thing he didn't believe, I would be okay. I didn't feel how this could be okay.

**Saturday-8 Days After Accident**

On Saturday, I woke suddenly from a nightmare. I was dreaming about the accident. I didn't remember any of it, but I was dreaming what I thought had happened. I wanted to ask Edward about it, but he still had trouble talking about it. It was too raw, too fresh for him. Emmett was the only one that would talk to me about it. Hearing it from his perspective, knowing he would understand all the medical jargon, and hearing the fear and pain behind his words was frightful. Edward caught him talking to me about it the day before and flipped out.

I felt around for Edward's hand. He was always there close by. I could feel my hand shaking as the imaginary images stayed in my head. I didn't feel him near. I opened my eyes to look for him. There was nothing; nothing except fuzzy, dim light. It must have still been early. I froze at the realization. It wasn't pitch black.

"Edward!" I said urgently. He didn't answer. I looked around me, but there were no distinct shapes. It was almost as if I was looking at static. "Edward?" There were no sounds in the room. My nerves got the better of me. I hadn't been alone since I woke up. I felt along the side of the bed for the nurse call button. I pushed everything until someone asked if they could help me. "Can you get the doctor? I'm seeing something."

"Of course, honey," Wanda said excitedly. She'd come with me to the regular room. I didn't think it was typical procedure, but I'd take any consistency I could get. I sat there, waiting. Eventually, I heard the door open. I turned to look, but again, I couldn't see anything besides static.

"Good morning, Bella," I heard Dr. Lewis say.

"Good morning," I answered.

"So, you can see something?" I listened as he walked closer.

"It's just static. Well, it's a fuzzy light. I can't make out any shapes or distinct colors." I heard him click the penlight. I knew when he shone it in my eyes, because it brightened. I'd never been so happy. I could feel my bottom lip quiver as tears gathered in my eyes. I heard the door open.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked. "Bella!" He sounded frantic, worried. I heard him rush over and sit next to me. He gently framed my face with his hands. "What is it? What's wrong? Bella, what's going on?"

"I-" I started, but my voice broke.

"What' going on?" I could tell his question wasn't directed at me.

"It's seems that Bella may be getting her sight back," Dr. Lewis said.

"What? Bella?" He traced a finger under my eye.

"It's just static," I told him. "It's a fuzzy light, no shapes or colors."

"It's still something, love. This is great news." I nodded hoping he was right.

**Sunday- 9 Days After Accident**

Dr. Lewis insisted on running more tests. I was so tired of tests. They were draining, and I always slept for hours after they brought me back to my room. Today was no different. Edward was waiting in the room with a meal he deemed nutritious. His doctor side was coming out strong. I ate as much as my stomach could handle but I was constantly nauseous. I also hadn't taken any pain medication throughout the day. It made me feel groggy, difficult to wake, and I needed to be able to wake up. The nightmares…I shook my head just thinking about them.

"Eat, love," Edward said gently. I heard him nudge the food closer to me. My stomach was rolling in protest. Just the smell of it was nauseating.

My heart broke thinking about what he'd been through these last days. Sue said he had stayed in the waiting room every night I was in the ICU to be close in case anything happened. Esme told Sue she'd come to the hospital three of the five nights. Edward had been so worked up, so scared, that he'd called her to come back from his apartment.

He had stayed in my room every night since I'd been taken from the ICU. He never left my side and was always taking care of me. On top of all that, he'd studied for and taken his last final of the semester, he was on a leave of absence from work, and he was just overall hanging on by a thread. My refusal to eat wasn't helping matters. He sounded so worried and at the end of his rope.

"Would you like something else?" he asked. He sounded lost, like he was floundering. I felt so horrible that I was doing that to him. I took a slow breath hoping my stomach would calm.

"It's not the food, Edward. Thank you for it, really. I just don't really feel like eating," I tried to assure him.

"Why not, love?"

"I'm a bit nauseous."

"How much is a bit?" He stood from his chair, and I heard him grab my chart at the end of the bed. "How is your pain level?" I told him it was fine, but he knew I was lying when I shifted and grimaced at the movement. "When's the last time you were given any pain medication?" I looked down at my lap to avoid his piercing gaze and realized the futileness of the movement. I couldn't see him in the first place. "It's no wonder you're nauseous and hurting. You're on fosphenytoin, phytonadione, and a very low dose of acetaminophen. The nausea's a side effect of both the preventative meds, and 250mg of the acetaminophen is nothing."

"I don't understand the doctor-talk." He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He took my hand in his own, and I knew he was looking at me with an almost angry expression on his face.

"Bella, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"You have to stop trying to be stronger than you are. You're hurting, and that's okay. It's expected. It'd be wrong if you weren't. We have stuff to help you feel better. It's not okay for you to be hurt because you're being stubborn. You need to heal, and you can't do that if you're fighting something that you don't have to be."

"It's just a little-" He cut me off by leaning down and kissing me. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I need you, Bella." There was so much emotion behind his voice that it almost broke me. "I need you with me. I can't do this without you. Please, _please_ don't do anything to jeopardize yourself because you're trying to be strong. I need you to get better soon, because until you're better, I'm not whole. So, for me, love, tell me when you're hurting. I'll fix it."

"Okay." I understood now why he'd seemed so out of sorts, so on edge. He still wasn't convinced he wasn't going to lose me. "I promise. I won't push myself." He let out a sigh of relief causing me to smile.

"Thank you." I felt him reach across me and heard him press the button. Wanda asked what she could do. "Bella needs something for her pain, and she's nauseous."

"Sure, honey," Wanda said. "I'll be in there as soon as I get the meds."

* * *

**AN: W-O-W! I had to say that first. You guys left 47 reivews for the last chapter!!! Thank you. Really, thank you.**

**There was only one person who mentioned anything about her eyes. So, temporarily blind. I was actually temporarily blind for two weeks a few years ago. That was not a fun experience. I have a huge respect and awe for people who are blind. It's hard. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. She's getting better...gradually. There is only one chapter and an epilogue left...OMG! There's only one chapter and an epilogue left! It's almost over! That just now hit me. **

**Leave a review, and I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. :)**


	44. 43: One More Knot to Tie

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta TwilightDramaTeach**

_**Chapter 43: One More Knot to Tie**_

**Bella's POV**

**Tuesday-11 Days After Accident**

It'd been six days or 144 hours or 8640 minutes or 518400 seconds that I'd been in the hospital. Well, since I'd been conscious in the hospital. I'd forced Edward to go home and sleep the past two nights. He'd pouted and sulked. I almost gave in, but Esme took my side and backed me up. He'd mumbled that his parents loved me more than their own son before reluctantly shuffling out of the rooms.

Of course, I didn't sleep a wink. He did though, and that was what mattered. I told him the pain medication had knocked me out. I'd scared him and upset him enough to last a lifetime. Even if it had, this was a hospital. I'd always said, 'You don't go to a hospital to rest. You go to get well.' The resting part would come afterwards.

"Are you excited?" I turned to see Esme walk in the door. My sight wasn't perfect, but I could see again.

"Very much. I hate hospitals," I said. "I can't wait to be back in a real bed and to take a shower."

"Which will be first, a shower or bed?"

"Bed. I know the trip home is going to be tiring." She took a seat next to me and held both my hands in hers. I'd gotten rid of the IV the night before.

"We have everything set up for you. Sue and I made enough food to last you a week and put it in the freezer. Plus, we'll all be here for Christmas in three days. Leah, Seth, their other halves, and Billy will be coming too."

"I can come to Forks. You all don't have to drive down here for me."

"Nonsense. We'll be here. We love you and want to do this."

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Carlisle asked from the doorway. I turned to see him pushing a wheelchair and groaned. I had been up and walking for days, but sitting hurt the worst. "We'll have you home as quickly as we can, baby girl." I smiled at the endearment he'd coined me with since the accident.

It took a few minutes and a lot of pain to get situated. I finally nodded, and we left for the car. Edward was just pulling up to the door when we came outside. He hopped out and hurried around to open the door and help me inside. Once I was situated, he crawled in the backseat with me. Carlisle and Esme got in the front.

"I'm so sorry, love," Edward murmured in my ear each time we'd hit a bump, and I'd grimace or whimper in pain. I felt the car slow and turn. I looked around to see we weren't where we were supposed to be.

"Edw-" I didn't even get to finish his name.

"You're staying with me," he interrupted. "No arguing. I told you, I'm going to take care of you. I can do that best when you're with me."

"I want you to take me to my apartment. You start back to work next week and school the week after that. I don't want to be a distraction." Carlisle parked and turned off the car.

"You not being with me would be a distraction. I'd worry about you. I'll still worry about you, but at least this way, my mind can be a little at ease knowing you're not too far away."

"I'm not going to win this argument. Am I?" Carlisle and Esme chuckled from the front seat.

"No. You're not. I have even better arguments than that one, and I have doctor's orders."

"Now son, don't manipulate my words," Carlisle said, but I could hear the amusement lacing his words.

"I don't like you right now," I said to Edward with a glare.

"You don't have to like me. You only have to love me," he said softly. I heaved a sigh.

"Fine. Let's go inside." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

I may have thought the wheelchair was bad, but walking that distance was beyond exhausting. I'd walked around my hospital room a few times, but this was much further. When I finally made it inside and to the bedroom, I was ready to take a nap. Edward helped me into the bed before disappearing from the room. He came back with a glass of water and pills. I pouted, but it didn't work; he made me take them.

"Sleep, love," he said as he rubbed my cheek. "I'm going to pick up your prescriptions. Is there anything you want from the store?" I shook my head. I was too tired to answer. "Mom and dad will be here. Let them know if you need anything." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you." I was almost asleep and couldn't open my mouth to say it back.

I woke sometime later feeling a bit rested. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:15. I hadn't expected to sleep for three hours. I heard the door open softly and turned to see Esme peeking inside. She smiled when she saw me awake. I watched as she walked to the bed and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked as she rubbed my arm.

"Better," I told her honestly. "Just tired. You and Carlisle don't have to stay, you know."

"We're driving back tomorrow to get the gifts, and we'll be back that afternoon. We'll stay here in the spare bedroom until after Christmas. We want to be here." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "No. Please don't argue with me. You're family. We're going to be here for you."

"I see where Edward learned his arguing techniques." She laughed so I knew she wasn't offended.

"Would you like to eat?"

"I think so. I want to try sitting up. I need to get used to it before Christmas. I don't want to be stuck in here."

"Well, I'm warming up the chicken tortilla soup Sue made. Do you want help out of the bed?"

"No. I'll do it. I'll be in there in a few minutes." She smiled and left the room.

It took a lot of patience and pain, but I eventually pulled myself up. I grabbed the crutches and decided to stop by the bathroom and brush my teeth. I had cotton mouth. I flipped the light switch and shuffled to the sink. I took my toothpaste and toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and closed it. I gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

I looked awful. I had a black eye. At least, I _did_ have a black eye. Now, it was that nasty yellow and green color just days before it healed. I looked pathetic with the cast on my leg and bruises all over my body. I dropped the stuff in my hand when I looked at my hair.

"Bella?!" I faintly registered Edward's panicked voice. I reached up slowly and tentatively touched the now bald left half of my head. "Bella, answer me." I covered my mouth as a sob tore through my throat. My eyes blurred as the tears gathered. "Love, what is it?" I felt Edward turn me then he held my face gently. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"E-" I couldn't say his name before another sob escaped.

"What, love?" I leaned forward until my forehead rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tentatively. I just cried. "Dad!" Edward yelled.

"What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle say. He walked over and wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

"My head," I croaked.

"Are you in pain? Did you hit it?"

"No hair." I heard him sigh. It sounded relieved.

"You were in an accident. It was very serious. The surgery required that a portion of your head be shaved."

"Bella, you knew this. We talked about it," Edward said.

"It's different to know and to see proof," Carlisle said. "This makes it real. I was wondering when it was all going to sink in." I felt him rest a hand on my shoulder. "It'll grow back in time. The important thing is that you're alive." I nodded slowly.

"Why don't I take you back to bed?" Edward asked quietly.

"Kay," I said hoarsely. I didn't feel like doing anything else. He led me back to the bed, and Carlisle left the room. I grabbed Edward's arm when he pulled back. "Don't leave me." My voice sounded pleading.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead then walked to the other side of the bed and slid in. He stopped when he was about two feet away. He didn't want to touch me. I could see it in his eyes; he was scared.

"Please." He looked conflicted. "Please, hold me." He scooted over hesitantly. I pulled his arm around my waist and laid my head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, more than anything else."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's not your fault."

"It really was bad, huh?" His breath hitched. He nodded slowly.

"I thought you were dead when I saw you. I've never been so scared in my life. I need you. You can't leave me."

"Shh." I reached up and ran my hand through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere." I was asleep a few seconds later.

**Wednesday-12 Days After Accident**

The next day I took a bath. Much to my mortification, Esme had to help me. My maneuvering ability wasn't at its greatest, and I wasn't going to let Edward help me when his parents were in the other room. I wasn't naïve, and I knew that they probably knew we were sleeping together. I just didn't feel comfortable with them in the close vicinity. She was very respectful and tried to get done as quickly as possible. I appreciated her tact.

After my hair was washed, which made me feel a thousand times better, she helped me walk to the living room. I wanted to try sitting up as much as possible. Everyone would be over in two days to celebrate Christmas, and I wanted to be able to be in the room with them instead of confined to a bed. I had been a little overwhelmed when they all told me they were staying to have Christmas with me.

Jasper and Alice already had tickets to go to Texas with Jasper's family. Angela and Ben were supposed to be in Port Angeles, and Rosalie and Emmett were going to Portland to spend the holiday with her family. They'd all dropped their plans after the accident. I was still feeling a bit guilty about it.

Esme asked Edward if he'd go shopping with her for a little while. She apparently needed to pick up a few things and wanted to do that before she and Carlisle left to go home and get the presents. I figured she was buying for Carlisle and didn't want him around when she did it. Edward made sure I was comfortable, had enough pillows, covered me with a blanket, got me a glass of water and my pills. I finally grabbed his hands and forced him to stop. I told him I would be fine, that I wasn't alone since Carlisle would be there. He was a doctor after all. Reluctantly, he followed his mom out the door.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Carlisle asked after we'd watched television for about half an hour.

"I'm fine," I answered automatically. He looked at me dubiously. "It's just a dull ache, really. I expected to hurt badly, but it's better than I thought it would be."

"That's good." He nodded as he continued to read the newspaper in his hands. "But, that's not what I mean." He looked at me expectantly.

"I, um…" I didn't know what to say. "I think I'm okay. I don't remember any of it. I know it happened. I see the evidence, I hear you talk about it. I just don't remember it firsthand. I remember driving to the boutique, and then I woke up in the hospital. It's very odd. Sometimes I wake up and have forgotten it even occurred until I move the wrong way. I don't feel sad, scared, or angry." He had placed the newspaper on the side table and turned toward me.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel guilty because everyone's changing their plans for me. Most of all I feel awful for scaring Edward. This whole thing really messed with him."

"He loves you. You mean everything to him." He reached over and covered one of my hands with his own. "I know how he feels. He looks at you the way I imagine I look at Esme. If he feels for you what I feel for Esme, which I have no doubt he does, he'd be lost without you." I looked down and blushed. "You don't know how happy I am Edward found you." He patted my hand and pulled back. "Even with Tanya, he was never this happy. Sometimes I thought he was with her because it was comfortable. There was no spark in his eye, no skip in his step. He's happy with you. I can see it. The accident threatened that." I sighed heavily.

"I know." My voice sounded apologetic even to my ears.

"It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. I just want you to understand. You're his whole world."

I heard the door open. Edward called out my name then peered around the wall. He lightly scowled when he found me. I turned back to Carlisle to see his shoulders shaking slightly and a smirk pulling at his lips. Edward was telling me I should have been in bed resting. He was spouting something about doctor's orders and citing his dad as the doctor. Carlisle laughed aloud. I sarcastically whispered my thanks.

"Did you get what you needed, Esme?" I asked ignoring her son's chatter.

"I did, dear," she said as she took a seat next to me. "There was only one more thing to get. It was a quick trip. Do you need anything else? Carlisle and I could pick up anything you need."

"I'd actually like to make Cream Cheese Cookies for Christmas Day. The recipe-"

"No," Edward said from behind me. I spun around to face him and winced at the sudden movement. "Don't try to argue with me. You don't need to be on your feet that long. Everyone will understand if you don't make cookies." I knew from observation and from Carlisle's and my little talk that Edward was over compensating for his fear, but it was getting ridiculous.

"Edward," I said in a soft calm voice. "I think I can-"

"Bella, you are not going to stand in that kitchen for hours, and-" I could feel my blood start to boil.

"Enough!" Edward stopped talking. I lowered my voice, and tried to talk as calmly as possible. "I am not an invalid or a child. You can't order me around like a two-year-old." Carlisle and Esme stood saying they were going to Forks and would be back at night. We said goodbye and they left for the quick trip. Edward sat down next to me and pulled my hand into his own hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." My anger dissipated when I looked at his hunched shoulders and downcast eyes.

"I know you don't mean to be so demanding. I know what happened scared you and you're only trying to take care of me, but Edward, I'm not a child. You can't just tell me what to do. If you have concerns, we can discuss them. We are both adults with valid opinions." He nodded. "I know you're worried about me, but I need this Edward. I need to feel normal. I don't think you understand how disorienting this whole experience has been. Let me do what I know how to do. Let me contribute. I need to do this. It's very uncomfortable having so much being done for me. I need to be helpful." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit controlling." I raised one eyebrow. He smirked. "Okay, a lot controlling." He rubbed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I just want you to get better. I want to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible so that you can heal as quickly as possible. I hate to see you hurting." I leaned into his hand when he cupped my cheek.

"I know. You just need to go about this a different way. Let's talk about it. Let's make some decisions together."

"Okay. Let's talk." He looked away then back at me slowly. "Could we talk while you're lying down? You've been out of bed for over two hours." I smiled. He really was very protective. I nodded and he let out an unconscious breath.

**Thursday-13 Days After Accident**

I woke up slowly. I had fallen asleep facing Edward curled up with him, my leg sandwiched between his. I had been able to lie on my side with relative ease. It had been wonderful to wrap myself around him again. I felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His beautiful green eyes were watching me. I smiled and said 'Good morning.'

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly and leaned down kissed my forehead lightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," I answered on a sigh. He chuckled. I rubbed my left hand that was lying on his chest over him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And you?"

"Okay." His answer was hesitant. I looked at him curiously. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He smiled, and his eyes twinkled.

"We will." I felt myself yawn and covered my mouth. I felt Edward stop breathing and wondered what was going on. I placed my hand back on his chest and froze.

"Edward?"

I stared at the ring as a million thoughts flew through my head. _When did he slip that on? How did I not notice? Is he proposing? Is this just another Christmas present? It's too soon. We haven't even been together a year. Dad's going to think I'm pregnant. Oh god, I'll have to tell Renee. Alice is going to go crazy. Is this what I want?_

Through every thought, there was only one answer. _Yes._ Yes, he was proposing. It was why he was so nervous. Yes, this was what I wanted. This was all I wanted. He was everything I wanted. I looked up to see him watching me with trepidation. I must have been silent too long.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking," he started, and I could tell he was gearing up for a long explanation. "I know we've only-"

"Yes," I whispered cutting him off. He looked at me curiously. I nodded. He opened his mouth but shut it before saying anything. He did it a few times, and I smiled when I realized he looked kind of like a fish.

"Are you-do you-is-Bella." He couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Yes, Edward." He shook his head adamantly.

"No." I furrowed my brows in confusion. "No. Let me do this. I had a whole speech planned." I smiled. Him and the grand gestures. They really were unnecessary. I nodded when he looked at me expectantly. "Okay." He paused for a long minute. "Really? You'll marry me?" I giggled and nodded again. He leaned down and kissed me hard. "I love you, Bella, with everything I am. I'll love you for the rest of eternity. I'll take care of you, I'll love you, and I'll cherish you. Forever, love. I'm yours forever." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm not as eloquent with words as you, but ditto." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the writer."

"Exactly. I can write it; I can't say it."

He rolled onto his side and pulled me flush against his body. His lips found mine in a shy meeting. His hand brushed down my arm and he twined his fingers with mine. I could tell when his fingers brushed against the ring. _My ring._ He kissed me harder, almost frenzied. He dropped my hand to wrap his arm around waist. He pulled me closer and I hissed at the pain that flared in my ribs.

"I'm so sorry," he rushed to say. I rolled to my back and took long, slow breaths. "Bella, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry I hurt you, love." I was shaking my head at his apologies.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Don't apologize. You didn't mean to." His hand hovered over me as if he were deciding if he could touch me. I grabbed his hand and laid it on my stomach. "I'll be fine. It's already passing." He leaned forward and kissed my temple. It had always been part of his apology.

"I love you. You've just made me the happiest man alive." I looked up to see a sparkle in his eye and smiled.

"Say that after we tell Alice." He groaned.

"She's going to be a nightmare. Not even an hour after Emmett proposed to Rose, mom pulled out a binder that she and Alice had put together. They'd been keeping things they thought Rose might want for the wedding." I started to laugh then drew up short. "What? Are you okay?"

"They have one for me, don't they?" He chuckled.

"I didn't ask, but they probably do." I let out a long breath.

**Friday-14 Days After Accident (Christmas Day)**

I made my way to the living room after dressing and pulling on the toboggan and gloves Alice brought over. I was still self-conscious about my hair, and I had been having trouble staying warm, even with the heat on. The walk to the living room wasn't bad. The motion of sitting or standing was what I still had problems with. When I finally reached the couch and after everyone kissed or hugged me and said 'Merry Christmas', Emmett stood in front of me. I reached up and steadied myself using his shoulders. He took the crutches and handed them to Rosalie. He gently gripped my waist and held on as I lowered myself to the couch.

Even though I still felt guilty about everyone changing their plans for the holidays, I had to admit it was wonderful to have everyone together. Although, it was a little odd to see Renee getting along so well with Sue. I could hear Esme, Sue, Renee, and Angela working in the kitchen. Alice carried a plate of into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Emmett moaned when he took a bite.

"These are great Bellaboo," he said with food still in his mouth. Edward and I had compromised. I sat at the bar and mixed. He retrieved all the ingredients and hardware and was in charge of putting the cookies in the oven.

"Thank you," I told him.

Since the dining room table only had enough room for six, we ate wherever we could find a place to sit. Edward made me a plate and brought it to the living room. My mother had attempted to make some concoction with strawberries, cherries, marshmallows, and something else I couldn't identify. I scraped it onto Emmett's plate when he wasn't looking. Edward smirked and did the same.

Charlie and Carlisle were discussing taking a deep sea-fishing trip around the beginning of February. After overhearing Sue and Esme, I gathered that they would be going to Portland during that time as a short vacation. I heard Angela and Rosalie making plans to go shopping the next week hoping to catch some after-Christmas sales. Ben and Jasper made plans to fix the stairs in Ben and Angela's basement.

"Bella, what's going on with the book?" Angela asked.

"I talked with Randall a couple of days ago actually," I said. "He's been talking to a few publishing companies and they seem eager. He's already asked about a second book. I'm glad I had a few chapters in the queue. He's hoping to have a few offers by the beginning of the year."

"That's great," Renee yelled. "I want to buy the first copy that comes out in Frisco."

"Frisco?" I asked confused. "What's in Frisco? Where's Frisco?"

"Frisco is in Texas," Phil answered. "It's just outside of Dallas. They have a team there, the Rough Riders. I've been offered the Hitting Coach position. We're moving at the end of February."

"Congratulations, Phil," Ben said. "Hitting Coach is a big position. That's great."

"Thanks. I'm excited, and Frisco's close to Dallas. There will be plenty of stuff to keep Ren occupied." I chuckled. He really did know my mother.

I smiled watching everyone around me. We had a great group of friends that honestly felt closer, more like family. We got along as a large group, but felt comfortable enough with each other individually as well. Our families got along too, and that made things that much better. Life was good. Life was great.

"Is it time for presents yet?" Emmett whined after lunch. We'd all been talking in the living room and laughed at his antics.

"I think presents sound like a good idea," Esme said. "Why don't you be Santa, sweetie?" Emmett stood up and eagerly began distributing gifts.

We all opened our gifts at the same time. I watched as Charlie and Sue opened their gift from Edward and me. We had gotten them two extra nights at the hotel in California they were staying at for their honeymoon. I'd asked Esme to help me figure out the hotel so I could call and make the arrangements. There was also a gift card for two more dinners and two tickets for a sailing day-trip. Sue got up and came over to hug us. I knew she'd talked about wanting to go sailing, so I figured she would enjoy it. Charlie gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, 'Thanks Bells' before shaking Edward's hand.

I had fun watching everyone open their gifts. Edward and I bought everyone's gifts together. I noticed that everyone else had as well. It was a small thing, something not everyone would notice. For me, though, it seemed like a big deal. We were transitioning into different stages of our lives, and I couldn't have been happier. I was looking forward to being with Edward, to no longer being a 'me' but a 'we.'

Emmett disappeared to the guest room when he'd finished tearing through the paper and boxes of his gifts. He brought back two boxes that were wrapped…horribly. I assumed he had wrapped them himself. I opened the box hesitantly. There was no telling what Emmett had come up with. I reached in and pulled the object out. I giggled when I saw the stuffed animal. It was a cat.

"I named him Baxter," he said. "I wanted to get you a real one, but your apartment complex doesn't allow pets."

"Thank you, Emmett," I told him. "That's very thoughtful." He picked up a similar box and placed it in Edward's lap gingerly. He smiled wickedly and motioned to the box excitedly. Edward opened the box and peered inside. He turned to glare at Emmett.

"What?" I asked curiously. "What is it?"

"It's Baxter's brother, Wiggles." I couldn't understand why Edward was upset. Then I heard it, a tiny, weak meow. I gasped.

"It's real?"

"Like I said, your apartment doesn't allow pets. Edward's however, does." I tried to hold in my laughter but when Alice snorted and Angela full out laughed, I couldn't contain my giggles. Everyone in the room laughed after that. Edward scowled at all of us. I grabbed my ribcage to try to ease the discomfort the jarring motion caused.

Edward looked at me with concern, but I just shook my head. It wasn't horrible. He reached inside and pulled out a small bundle of gray fur. It was by far the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. It couldn't have been that old because it fit in the palm of Edward's hand. He held it in front of his face and just stared. I took off a glove and reached over to stroke his fur gently. It was so soft.

"Don't you just love him?" I said quietly. Edward looked at me, and his features softened.

"You do, don't you?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. I heard everyone turn their attention to Emmett's gift he'd just opened. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll keep him then."

"Yay!" I leaned in to kiss him. After I pulled away, he leaned back and placed the cat on his chest. It climbed up and curled around the crook of his neck. It wiggled around until comfortable, and I saw why Emmett had named him as such. I reached over and petted him again.

"Hi Wiggles," I said softly. I felt Emmett get off the couch.

"What?" Edward said harshly. Wiggles jumped.

"Shh! You scared him."

"We're not naming him Wiggles."

"Why not? I think it's cute and appropriate. I really like it."

"No." He was shaking his head. "It's so…soft. He needs a strong name. A guy name." I pursed my bottom lip in a pout.

"Please," I begged quietly. Edward turned his head.

"Don't look at me like that. It's cheating."

"But, babe, I really like that name." I made sure to sound pleading. I even hung my head. "It makes me happy. I just want to be happy."

"Bella," There was a hint of warning, but I could hear his resolve crumbling.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" He narrowed his eyes at me when I looked up.

"If this were about anything else, I'd be offended." I felt the guilt creep in. "But if you're willing to go that far for a name, fine." I smiled wide.

"Really?" He nodded and sighed in defeat. I turned his face to me to kiss him.

"Damn Eddie," I heard Emmett say. I pulled away from Edward. "You're whipped." I watched as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Ow, Rosie!" He rubbed where she'd made contact. "That hurt."

"Leave him alone."

"Okay." Alice giggled.

"Now who's whipped?" she asked. Emmett just grumbled something no one could hear as he picked up his next gift.

"Boys, I'm going to give you some very valuable advice," Carlisle said.

"I know what he's going to say, and he's right," dad said. I smiled and looked at Carlisle.

"There are only two phrases you will ever need to know in your marriage," Carlisle continued. "'Yes, dear,' and 'You're right.' Honestly, those will get you through anything." We all laughed. Esme giggled and kissed his cheek. They really were adorable together. Wiggles meowed next to me, and I turned to see him pawing around at Edward.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Edward.

"Of course," Edward said. I pulled the glove off my other hand and reached for the kitten.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I jumped when I heard Renee use my full name. That was never good. She stood up and stalked over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled it to her face to examine the rock. I turned my face into Edward's chest when Alice and Rosalie squealed. I felt Wiggles being pulled from my hand.

"Holy shit!" I heard Rosalie exclaim. "How many carats is that thing?" I shrugged. I hadn't really asked about the ring. It was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but I was so focused on Edward and what was in store for us that I'd forgotten to ask about the ring. "What do you mean, you don't know?" I felt Edward laugh.

"She actually didn't ask about the ring at all," he said.

"Well, how many?" Rosalie's voice was impatient.

"1.5."

"It's Tiffany's isn't it?" Alice asked. "It looks like a Tiffany. Platinum, clear cut, and simple setting are all signs."

"It is," Edward confirmed.

"I love that it's heart-shaped," Angela said sounding the most subdued out of all of them. "It fits you, Bella." I looked up to smile at Angela.

"It's perfect," I said softly. I looked to Edward with a tender smile. He was perfect for me.

* * *

**AN: :'( Last chapter. Only the epilogue left. No big dramatic, grand gesture ending. We've had enough big things. I wanted a quiet, smooth transition into the next phase of their life. I hope you're happy with the ending. I hope you like the epilogue. **

**Picture of the ring on my blog. Link on my author page. Y'all have been amazing with the reviews. There were 40 for the last chapter. :) I'll see y'all in one week. **


	45. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_Epilogue_**

**Edward's POV 10 Years Later**

I parked the Volvo Crossover, closed the garage door, and headed into the house. I tossed my keys into the bowl on the bar as I rolled my neck to try to dispel the soreness. It had been a long day. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 3:25pm. My shift had ended over three hours ago. I was late. I heard noises coming from upstairs. I smiled, and moved to head up there.

I picked up the Power Ranger action figures from the dining room, the Hot Wheels cars left on the staircase, and the Legos lying in the middle of the upstairs hallway. I put them all in the playroom before deciding I needed to change before finding the boys. I was startled when she touched my shoulder. I wasn't expecting her to be right behind me. She giggled when I jumped but tried to hide it behind her hand.

"Hi sweetie," I said and kissed her forehead. Her blonde curls tickled my face. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No worries," she said as she hugged me tightly. "The boys and I have had a great time." I followed her out of the room.

"Did you have any problems?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Edward. I knew how to handle you and Emmett from the time I met you. A three-year-old and five-year-old are nothing, especially since they're so much like they're mom." I smiled, happy that Ethan and Gavin were so much like Bella.

"Thanks again, Corrine. I don't know what I would do if you weren't spending the summer with Alice and Jasper. You've been a lifesaver with…with Bella gone." I frowned missing her terribly.

"Things will be okay," Corrine said quietly as she placed a hand on my forearm. I smiled sadly. Sometimes she seemed so much older than nineteen.

"I just miss her."

"So do the boys. They were asking about her today. Go see them. They've been asking to call you since noon. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow. I need to get back to Alice's."

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she bounded down the stairs.

I went to the master bedroom room to change into some clean clothes. I was ready to be out of these scrubs. I felt even sadder when I realized our room didn't smell like her anymore. I buried my face in her pillow and took a deep breath. Her scent was very faint. I tried to shake myself from this gloomy mood before leaving the room. The boys needed me to be strong. I made my way to Ethan's room where I heard them playing. I opened the door quietly and watched as Ethan showed his little brother how to swing a baseball bat.

Ethan had been begging to play baseball ever since he saw his Grandpa Phil's team play last year. His favorite thing to do now was watch baseball with his Pops, Charlie. He was finally old enough to be put in T-ball this year. I'd been working with him, teaching him the basics. Since Gavin had a case of hero worship for his older brother, he wanted to learn too. Ethan was very patient and kind to his brother. We really did have the perfect boys. Ethan moved Gavin's hand to show him how to choke up on the neck of the bat. He was astute for his age.

"Hi boys," I said as Gavin sat the bat down.

"Daddy!" they yelled excitedly and rushed at me. They hit my legs at full speed almost knocking me over. I laughed and picked them both up to hug. They hugged my neck tightly and my chest warmed at the gesture.

"Did you two have fun today with Corrine?" I kept them in my arms as I carried them downstairs.

"Lots of fun. We played Power Rangers," Ethan said excitedly.

"I build a bridge," Gavin chimed in obviously proud of himself. "Cori let me watch baseball," he said reverently.

I sat them down on barstools and pulled out an apple from the fruit basket, which was dangerously depleted. I loathed the thought of shopping. Maybe I could pay Corrine to do it for me. "I watched one of Grandpa Phil's old games. He was so good. I wanna be as good him." I cut the apple into pieces and pushed the plate to the boys.

"Eat your snack," I told them while pouring them some water. They both groaned.

"Can we have Cheetos?"

"Yeah. Pwease?" Gavin chimed in and stuck his bottom lip out it a pout. He was deadly with that pout, just like his mother. I grabbed the bag from the cabinet and shook five out for each of them.

"Don't tell your mother," I said sternly as they smiled wide and clapped.

"When mommy come home?" Gavin asked after he ate one of the puffs.

"I don't know, buddy. Soon I hope. You miss her?" He nodded. "Me too." I reached over and smoothed his hair down. He'd been unfortunate enough to inherit that from me. I heard the front door open and wondered what Corrine had forgotten this time. "What did you forget, Corrine?" I grabbed a napkin and reached across the bar to wipe cheese from Ethan's mouth.

"It's not Corrine." I turned around to make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me. There stood my beautiful wife looking disheveled, exhausted, and worried but undeniably happy.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the boys yelled as they jumped from their chairs and ran to her. She dropped down to her knees and was knocked over by the force of both of them hitting her at the same time. She laughed the whole time as they kissed all over her face. "We miss you, Mommy," Gavin said.

"I missed you boys so much. I didn't like being away from you that long." I could hear a slight tremor in her voice.

"Don't go that long again," Ethan said.

"Don't worry baby. I won't."

"Bella." She couldn't agree to that. She'd been on a book tour for the seventh installment of the Annie Levins series. It'd been three and a half weeks since she'd left, but it wasn't that long. It was relatively short in the book world. She would need to do these for each of her books. "Love, you have to do these tours. They're important for the publicity of the books."

"I missed you too, Edward," she snipped as she stood up. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me for a long kiss that made sure there was no mistaking how much I had missed her. I could hear the boys giggle.

"I missed you from the second you walked out that door," I whispered in her ear as I gave her ass a squeeze. I pulled back to see her eyes misty. "What is it, love?" She sniffled and looked at the ceiling to try to control her tears. I guided her head into my neck to keep the boys from seeing. She hated crying in front of them. "Boys, why don't you go pick a movie? We'll all watch it in the den. Mom and I will get snacks together and meet you soon."

"Yay!" They yelled and ran into the other room. I felt Bella exhale heavily and let out a small sob that broke my heart.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked as I walked backwards to the bar. I sat down on a barstool and pulled her onto my lap.

"I'm sorry," she said brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. Tell me what's going on. Talk to me." Ten years together and getting her to talk instead of bottling things up was still the biggest problem we had.

"I'm being stupid, that's all. I was really missing you and the boys last night, and Randall had me doing interviews until midnight, which meant it was past their bedtime and you were at work. I really needed to hear your voice, but I had to go to bed without it. I had a nightmare." Her tears came back. She couldn't hold them in. "You were angry with me for being gone so long. You took the boys and left. When I got home, I didn't know where you were or how to reach you. I woke up so scared.

"I told Randall that I needed to come home this morning. He was so angry. He hinted that…well, I just had to come home. I needed to be here with you and the boys."

"Oh, love." I pulled her into me and held her tight. "I would never do that to you. I could never get that angry with you, and I would most definitely never take the boys from you. I promise to never do that to you."

"I won't go again. I don't have to do book tours."

"Bella, look at me." I pulled back, framed her face with my hands, and waited for her to meet my eyes. "You will go on more book tours. They are important to your career. I knew before I married you, that these were inevitable. I have always supported you and will always support you. Don't let this nightmare scare you away. Things are going to be okay, Bella. I'm here for you. I'm your partner in this and everything else. I'm here to support you, not hurt you."

"Okay. I'm sorry." I leaned forward and kissed her slowly then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"You don't know how much I missed you. You came home at the perfect time too. Our bedroom doesn't smell like you anymore. I was going to sleep in the guestroom." Her eyes teared up again. "Don't cry, love. We have a movie to watch."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's get snacks together." She stood up and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the snack cabinet. "And don't think I didn't notice the Cheetos." I smiled sheepishly when she looked at me accusingly.

"He pouted," I said in defense of myself. "I only gave them five. I also gave them an apple. They ate something healthy." She shook her head.

"You're the doctor. You should be more conscious about our health than I should. Why am I always the one watching out for this stuff?" I pulled down a bowl for the popcorn and put their unfinished apple and Cheetos on a tray.

"Because you care about us, and it sounds like more of a mother's job to me. I think it's in your job description." I pressed her against the countertop and pinned her there with my hands on each side of her. I leaned forward to kiss up and down the column of her neck.

"I know for a fact it's in your job description." Her voice was becoming strained. "Don't start this now, babe. We've got little ones waiting on us." I groaned and pulled back. Ten years, two kids, and I still wanted her as if it was the first day I met her. The timer on the microwave sounded, and I poured the popcorn into the bowl.

"After you, my beautiful wife." She smiled and kissed me before walking to the den.

She sat on the couch where Ethan immediately sat beside her, and Gavin crawled into her lap. Ethan handed over The Fox and the Hound. I smiled at the choice. He really was a creature of habit. I slid the DVD in and took my seat next to Bella. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She draped an arm around Ethan and stroked Gavin's hair slowly. Every time I saw her with them, my love for her grew. She was a perfect mother. I couldn't have found a better person to have children with. I remembered with a silent chuckle the day she told me she was pregnant.

*****

_Bella walked into the living room of our Chicago apartment lost in thought. We lived in Seattle throughout my second year of Med School, before moving to Chicago where I would be for two years, as I had matched to Children's Memorial. We had already decided to move back to Seattle as soon as possible. It was home and always would be, but we still had a year to go in Illinois._

_She sat down on the couch without looking at me. I turned the television off and pivoted to look at her. She didn't meet my eye or even move. She just sat there, staring at her lap. Something was wrong, and the longer she remained silent, the more I began to worry. I didn't know what it could be. Did something happen with the publisher? Did she get in a car accident? Was there a problem back home? I tried to stay quiet and give her time to start talking, but she sat there unseeing. Finally unable to take the silence, I spoke first._

_"Bella?" I asked quietly. "Love, you're scaring me. Is something wrong?" She looked up at me, and I saw pure terror in her eyes. "What is it?" I placed my hands on her shoulders hoping the touch would get her to respond. She began breathing erratically; I could tell she was starting to have a panic attack. It'd been over a year since she'd had one. Something was definitely wrong. "Count your breaths, Bella." I placed her hand on my chest and waited for her to come back under control. "Now tell me what's bothering you. We can work this out. You're not alone. There's nothing to be scared of." Then she uttered the words that completely turned my world on its axis._

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"P-pregnant?" I stuttered. She nodded. "Oh my god. Pregnant. We're pregnant? We're pregnant! Love, we're going to have a baby. Oh god, this is perfect. Oh, love, a baby." I could feel myself laughing in happiness. She was looking at me strangely. "What? What is it?"_

_"You're happy?" I frowned at that comment._

_"Of course." I pulled her hands into mine._

_"I've been taking my birth control. I don't know how this happened. Well, obviously I know how this happened, but it's not time. This wasn't supposed the be easy. I thought we'd have to plan. It was supposed to be difficult. We weren't even trying. We're not ready yet. We were going to wait a few years. We wanted to be in Seattle. It isn't time." I reached forward to gently hold her face in my hands._

_"So, our plans were thrown a little off schedule. This is wonderful news, Bella. We're going to have a baby. Isn't that what you want? I thought you wanted children."_

_"I do," she rushed to assure me. "Of course I want to have kids with you, but…You're not mad?"_

_"No. I'm ecstatic. Aren't you?"_

_"Are we ready for this?"_

_"Of course we are. We're financially stable, we both want a child. We can do this." She sat there looking stunned for a moment._

_"No we can't. I can't. I can't be a mother. What was I thinking? I don't know the first thing about babies. I can't be a mother. What if he gets sick? What if something happens? I have no clue what to do." I shushed her and rubbed her arms trying to calm her. _

_"You are going to be a magnificent mother. I don't know everything about babies either, but we'll learn. We'll be there with each other every step of the way. We'll learn together. You're not alone in this."_

_"A baby." I smiled._

_"A baby." She smiled at me slowly. "A little baby with your nose and eyes and my hair." She laughed at the mental image. _

_"We're going to do this, huh?" I nodded. I watched as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you, so much."_

_"I love you too." I bent down to talk to her stomach. "I love you too, little one." She laughed. "So, he, huh?" She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "We have to call Esme."_

*****

We were only about thirty minutes into the movie when I looked over to see all my angels asleep. I picked up Gavin and carried him to his room. I tucked him in and repeated the process with Ethan. When they were safely in their beds, I went back to the living room and carried Bella to our room. I laid her on the bed, crawled in, and pulled her body flush against mine. She wriggled around until one leg was wedged between mine and her arm was securely around my waist. I watched her sleep for thirty minutes until she finally stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled once her eyes focused on me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said on a yawn.

"It's okay. I like watching you sleep," I told her truthfully. Her cheeks tinged pink. I leaned forward and kissed her languidly. She arched into me, and I felt myself harden. It'd been too long.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I groaned at hearing our boys' excited yell. Bella pulled away and popped out of the bed.

"If people were meant to pop out of bed, we'd sleep in toasters," I said as I pulled myself up. She snorted and swatted my shoulder before throwing the door open.

"Who wants to go see Aunt Rose and Uncle Em for dinner?" she asked excitedly. The boys cheered and jumped around the hallway. I grabbed my phone when we walked into the living room and called my brother. I figured I should warn him that they were about to be bombarded.

"Hello," my seven-year-old niece answered the phone.

"Hello Sadie," I answered back. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Uncle Edward," she said excitedly. "I'm good. I painted in school today. I made a house like Nana and Papa's. Daddy put it on the frigerator. Will you come see it?"

"I think I will."

"Yay!" She got quiet for a moment. "When will Aunt Bella be home? I want her to see it too."

"Well then you're in luck, because your Aunt Bella came home today." I had to pull the phone away from my ear when she squealed. Bella giggled when she heard it from across the room.

"Sissy! Sissy! Aunt Bella is home." I heard Annabelle yell as well. "Daddy! Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella are going to come over. They want to see the picture I painted in school today." I heard the phone being shuffled between hands.

"Hey, little brother," Emmett's voice greeted me. "Is it true? Is Bellaboo home?"

"Edward, can you help Ethan with the dishes? Gavin and I are going to get ready," Bella said.

"Sure, love." I focused back on my brother. "Yes, she's home. I was calling to let you know we were going to bombard you for dinner. Is that okay?" I began grabbing the dishes from the sink and handing them to Ethan so he could load the dishwasher.

"Of course it is. I can call Jasper and Ben too. We could make a pizza night out of it. Is everything okay, though? It's early for Bella to be back isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's alright. It's just that…" I didn't want to say anything to upset Ethan. "Little ears."

"Ah." Emmett understood. "We'll talk when you get here. What time should we expect you?"

"An hour? Does that work?"

"Sure. I'll call the others. See you soon."

When we pulled up to the house, I parked behind Alice and Jasper's white Lexus GX470. Angela and Ben's red Ford Winstar was parked behind Rosalie and Emmett's Lincoln Navigator. The whole gang was here. Once Bella and I stepped out of the Volvo, Ethan and Gavin took off running for the front door. I yelled at them to walk, they were their mother's sons after all, but they never heeded my warning.

"Bellaboo!" Emmett yelled when we walked inside. He scooped Bella up in a bear hug causing her to laugh. "It's good to see you, stranger." David and Dylan (Jasper and Alice's six-year-old twins), Jason (Angela and Ben's five-year-old), and Ethan ran through the living room and towards the stairs. "Don't run boys!" Emmett placed Bella back on her feet and took off after the boys.

"Welcome home!" Angela walked over with Mercedes on her hip and hugged Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said. "How's my little girl?" She held her hands out for Mercedes. The just barely one-year-old smiled and reached for her as well.

"Unc Ed!" I heard Jack say. I turned to see Mercedes' three-year-old brother running from the kitchen. I caught him as he launched himself at me.

"Hey buddy," I greeted him. "How are you?"

"Good. Can we play ball?" I chuckled. The boy loved baseball. He and Gavin got along well in that respect.

"Maybe in a few days, buddy. It's too late tonight." He pouted.

"Aunt Bella, will you come play with us?" I heard Sadie ask. Bella handed Mercedes back to her mom, knelt down, and faced Sadie.

"Come give me a hug, big girl," Bella said. Sadie smiled and jogged over to hug her neck. "How about I come over and play in a few days. That way you won't have to share me." Sadie nodded enthusiastically. "Where's your sister?"

"Annie's in my room." Annabelle was Emmett and Rosalie's other girl; she was four. "She's watching Jamie until I get back." Jamie was Alice and Jasper's two-year-old. None of us had been too shocked when they'd decided to name her after Jasper's sister.

It took us a long time to settle the kids at the table. After fifteen minutes of wrangling, we put their plates in front of them and took ours seats at the dining room table. Even though it was only pizza and beer, it was great to be back together again.

We listened as Bella told us stories of some of the more exuberant fans. I remembered the first book tour I'd gone on with her. Some of the readers had shocked me with how much knowledge they had of Bella. The first Annie Levins book was on the Best Sellers list for three weeks. We hadn't expected the second one to be so anticipated, but it was. Her popularity grew with each one. The last one, the seventh, had been on the Best Sellers list for 14 weeks and still looked strong.

"So what's next for Annie?" Angela asked. "She's overcome her past. She's become well known in her career. She found her true love, and they've had two boys." Angela looked at Ethan and Gavin pointedly. "Where does she go from here?" I smirked. From the first chapter I'd read, I'd seen so much of Bella in her character.

"She's just about done," Bella said. "She's done what she needed to do. She's stable, loved, and happy. There's not much more to do but enjoy her life."

"Then what are you going to do with her in the rest of the books?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at me hesitantly.

"I'm only planning on doing one more Annie book."

"Well, it can't be all fluff. People want some kind of arc," Emmett said impatiently. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, she's got one more adventure," Bella kind of whispered. We all looked on expectedly. She started wringing her hands. I reached over and gripped them. I tried to keep my face neutral. She was trying to tell me something, and from the way she was acting, it made me feel nervous.

"What is it, love?" I asked her softly.

"Another kid." I squeezed her hand until she looked at me.

"Are you…" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again and nodded almost imperceptibly. I heard Rosalie, Alice, and Angela squeal. The guys were congratulating me. The kids were begging to be let in on the secret. I heard it all, but I could only focus on Bella. "Really? We're going to have another baby?" She nodded. I felt the smile bloom on my face, and her face relaxed.

"Another baby," she said almost awed. It's how I felt. I leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." There were no more words. We were secure enough, relied enough in those words that no more were needed. I reached forward and wiped the glistening tear that trailed down her cheek. "Are you okay?" She smiled tenderly.

"As perfect as can be."

* * *

Sadie Cullen (Em and Rose)-7

David and Dylan Whitlock-6

Jason Cheney-5

Ethan Cullen (Edward and Bella)-5

Annabelle Cullen (Em and Rose)-4

Gavin Cullen (Edward and Bella)-3

Jack Cheney-2

Jamie Whitlock-2

Mercedes Cheney-1

Baby Cullen (Edward and Bella)-seven months to go

**AN: Well, it's over. Wow. That's weird to say. I try not to do long Author Notes, but please bear with me. :) Pictures of the cars and kids on the blog. Link is on my author page. Also on my author page is a poll about Whirlwind. Please vote. I want your opinion.**

**I will be posting another story. I'm taking a few weeks off, but I will be back. I hope you chose to join me. Place me on author alert so you don't miss it. Here's a summary of my upcoming project:**

Whirlwind by aspire2write

Best friends Bella and Alice thought they had everything. Living the good life in Dallas, Texas, they were successful, funloving, and ready to face the world. Now if only their love lives would cooperate! Alice is tired of being alone and Bella has given up on finding Mr. Right and settled for Mr. Right Now. What happens when a force of nature shakes their very foundation and pushes them to examine their lackluster love lives. So what if they didn't have the fairytale......nobody said they couldn't create their own fireworks and happy endings.

**Major thanks to TwilightDramaTeach. She's been an amazing beta, especially the times when I'd IM her ready to throw something down the drain. She's talked me off a few metaphorical cliffs. Another big thanks to yankee13. I don't know how many times she read through some of the chapters helping me with all the EMT/paramedic/medical stuff. Thank you.**

**Dreampills-I'm not sure I ever told you this, but I love your penname. You've been a huge part of this story. I've loved getting to know you through our frequent, funny, and sometimes random messages.**

**Kitasky123-She was my first reviewer, on the first day I posted, and never missed a chapter. I can't believe you've stuck around this long. Haha TwilightyellowipodCullen-you were also with me from the first day. Thanks for sticking around.**

**Others I want to thank-iole01, bammers, taste-the-figgin-rainbow, imbrtvll, campcathryn, ashleyyyblackberryyy, RebeccaMCullen, TwilightAddict1430, Flora73, starlight90, Kerry hale, bluebanana94, mugglemom. You guys hold a special place in my heart. **

**Everyone that reviewed-I really do appreciate. There are too many to name. **


	46. Banner

Gradual Healing now has a really awesome banner. Thanks so much to Mehek18 at .com. Check it out here….

http : / bit (dot) ly / o9m5ok

Just remove the spaces and replace the dot. Or, you can check out my profile page. The title is hyperlinked to it.


	47. Futuretake: Glimpse at the 1st Pregnancy

**BPOV**

I reached behind me and braced a hand on the couch before lowering myself carefully to sit. As soon as the weight was off my feet, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. Just a little rest; that's all I needed. My eyes slid shut for a short reprieve, but I could hear Edward banging around the cabinets in the kitchen and felt back. I should have had dinner ready for him after his shift.

"Alright, love." His quiet voice startled me slightly as it was right next to my ear. I smiled slightly as he kissed just below my ear. "Drink this." My eyes fluttered open to see a glass of something within reach. I pulled the glass from his hand and took a small sip. Beginning to lean forward to place the glass on the coffee table, he stopped me with a light hand on my shoulder. "Nuh uh. Drink it all."

"But I'm so sick of water," I whined. Eight months pregnant…I was allowed. He snaked his arms around me and laid his hands on my gigantic belly rubbing softly.

"Little C here needs all the water he can get. You know you're supposed to be drinking more than usual right now." I huffed and took another drink. As much as I hated feeling so waterlogged, I loved that he took such great care to ensure I and the baby were as healthy and happy as possible. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"You're not. It's okay, baby." I placed my hands over his and moved his to where the baby was kicking. I sucked in a sharp breath as the kicks grew stronger. "Maybe he'll be a soccer player. He sure has some strength behind that." He hopped over the couch and lay with his head in my lap, his head turned and mouth practically resting on my protruding stomach. "Hey, little man, why don't you ease up on Mommy a little bit?"

I leaned my head back on the couch as Edward told him a story about a soccer game he, Emmett, and some neighborhood kids played on a rainy day. He did this often, speaking to the baby. He'd read in a book that the baby could hear and recognize the parents' voices. He said he didn't want Little C to be confused when he came out. The soft cadence of his voice was so soothing, I found myself drifting asleep. I hadn't registered Edward getting up until he pressed his lips to mine softly. I hummed in contentment.

"Come on, love. Let me put you to bed. You're exhausted." I looked up at him with a pout.

"Just help me up. I need to make you dinner." He reached down and pulled me to my feet, steadying me when I swayed. Damn balance was so out of whack.

"Off to bed. I can make myself something to eat. You're dead on your feet. No arguments."

He turned me toward the bedroom and patted my butt to get me going. I went, absolutely too tired to argue. I sat on the bed gingerly as my eyes drooped heavily. I didn't protest as Edward pulled my shirt off and put my nightshirt, one of his old EMT shirts, on me. He gently laid me back and pulled the sweats off my legs leaving me in just my underwear. I felt the bed shift as he did something. Then he was pulling me to my side where he apparently pulled the covers down. I rolled to my left side, and he pulled the sheet up to my chin.

"Sleep well, angel. I'll be in in just a little bit." My only response was a sigh. I was practically out.

**GH**

I flipped though the guide for the third time. Nothing was on. I'd been on this couch so long, even the infomercials were reruns. When I heard the doorknob rattle signaling their arrival, I turned off the television and began to push myself off the couch. I couldn't gain enough momentum or balance to rise and halfway up, fell back against the cushions, and knocked the breath from my chest.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't get up on our account." I looked over and smiled at Esme and Sue with a smile. It was so wonderful to see them. They both came over and hugged me then leaned down and greeted their grandson. "How are my son and grandson treating you?"

"Edward's been absolutely wonderful when he's not shoving water down my throat, and your grandson is kicking up a storm." I grabbed each of their hands and laid them on the most active spot.

"Oh!" Sue exclaimed and smiled. "That's a nice strong kick there."

"I placed your bags in the spare room," Edward said as he walked back into the living room. "I also set up the air mattresses earlier. Sorry we don't have a bed for you."

"No worries. Thanks, sweetheart. So," Esme said as she settled in next to me with a brilliant smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I can breathe better than I have been in a while now that he's repositioned, but he's putting quite a bit of pressure on my back." She and Sue looked at each other briefly, but I didn't have time to question it before they were bombarding me with more questions. Edward rolled his eyes and left me alone to the firing squad. Not five minutes later, though, I cut them off mid-sentence.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Gotta go; gotta go." I tried to push up but didn't make it far. Both stood and took an arm to pull me up. "Thank you. Be back." I made my way to the bathroom quickly. It seemed like he'd been sitting on my bladder lately.

"Okay, love?" Edward asked from the bed when I came out of the bathroom. I smiled and nodded. "He's seems to think my bladder is a punching bag." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to stand between his legs.

"Alright, now, little man," he said to my stomach as he rubbed right where the baby was sitting. "We've had this conversation. You gotta be nice to Mommy. She's trying really hard to take care of you as long as she can." I hissed as the pain and pressure hit me. I forced myself to breathe through it till it subsided. "Bell?"

"I'm fine. Just Braxton Hicks." He frowned a bit and prodded my stomach gently.

"You really firmed up with that. You sure?"

"Yes." I may not have sounded convincing, but that's all it was. Just Braxton Hicks. It had to be. We were still two weeks from the due date.

"Okay," he acquiesced, but it didn't sound entirely truthful. "Let me know if you start feeling something else."

"I promise, Dr. Cullen." He smiled at me and kissed my stomach before standing to kiss me softly.

"How are the grandmas?" I laughed.

"Hovering." He nodded as he wrapped his hands around me as much as possible, my large stomach impeding his progress.

"They're just excited. It's Sue's first grandkid and Mom's first grand_son_."

"Bella, are you hungry? We were going to make you something to eat," Esme called from the living room.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Edward called back in amusement. Esme appeared in the doorway.

"You're not carrying my grandson. Bella?"

"I could eat, but I'm not starving. You've traveled so much today. Why don't you relax and let me take care of a snack?"

"Nonsense. You rest. We'll take care of food. Anything in particular you want?"

"Whatever you come up with I'll be happy with."

"How about a selection of fruit?"

"Ohh! With chocolate sauce?" Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, sweetheart." She left with a bounce in her step. Edward stepped back with a sigh.

"I need to get ready for work." I whimpered and whined.

"Do you have to go?"

"I gotta go." I frowned as my fear spiked.

"Are you sure? You can't stay home?"

"I can't, love. I've got to cover as many shifts as I can, so that when Little C gets here, I can spend as much time home as possible." I don't know why, but the thought of him going made me panic slightly.

"You can stay home." I grabbed his hands and looked down. "They'll understand. It's only once. You can stay home with me." Against my will, tears filled my eyes.

"Bella?" He broke one hand from my hold and tilted my chin up. "What is it, baby? Why don't you want me to go to work?" I shrugged. "You can tell me."

"I don't know." A tear fell, and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I really don't know. I just…I just feel…I just…I don't know." He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. "I'm being dumb. I'm sorry."

"You're not dumb. You're pregnant." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He shushed me.

"You know what I mean. You're hormones are completely out of whack which affects your emotions. It's going to be okay, love. Mom and Sue are here. They're going to look after you. I'll be just a phone call or page away at any time. Everyone at work knows you're nearing nine months. They're all awaiting the call almost as anxiously as we are. They'll get me if the need arises. Everything's going to be just fine. We've planned for all this. We're prepared." With every word, I calmed more and more. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I trusted him. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just needed that. You always know just what to say. Thank you."

"Anytime. I love you. We're going to be just fine. All three of us." I smiled, pulled away, and kissed him lingeringly.

"Okay. Get ready for work. You don't want to be late."

**EPOV**

I grabbed the four charts at the Nurse's Station and stood at the counter to flip through them. I was ten hours into this shift and knew the next two were going to drag. I just wanted to get home to Bella. Today had been…strange. I could have sworn she was showing signs of labor, but she kept insisting it wasn't. Then she'd almost begged me to stay home. She'd whined in the past, but today I saw fear in her eyes. It was unnerving.

"Hey, Dr. C," Nancy said as she set up beside me to do some charting of her own.

"Hi, Nancy. How are you?" Nancy was my favorite nurse at the hospital. She'd worked here for twenty years and knew everything. She did her job, was a fierce advocate for her patients, and was a huge help to me throughout my years here.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good." She nodded while still watching her chart.

"How's the missus?" She stopped what she was doing and gave me her full attention when I took too long to answer. "What's goin' on?" I sighed and shook my head.

"It was just a weird day. I thought she was showing signs of labor, but she insisted it wasn't. Then she begged me not to come to work. She looked so scared. I don't know what of. It was just…unnerving."

"You worried?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe-"

"Dr. Cullen," Nurse Janice interrupted. "I'm sorry, but it's your mother on the phone." I snatched the phone from her hand quickly, my heart beating rapidly.

"Mom?"

"It's time, sweetheart." Three words. It only took three words to put me in motion.

"Are you on the way to the hospital? Do you have the bag? Did her water break? How far apart are the contractions? Have you called Dr. Jameson?" I glanced over to see Nancy staring at me with an amused look on her face. I turned to pace, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Yes, we're on the way to the hospital. We grabbed the bag and left right after her water broke. She's about-That's it, sweetheart. Keep breathing. Good. Good. Now relax."

"Mom, let me talk to her." I heard the phone shuffled before an out of breath Bella greeted me.

"Hey, love. How are you doing?" Her puffs of breath were loud in the receiver.

"I'm hurting. What did you expect?" I smiled despite the situation.

"I know, baby. I know." I gripped my hair, frustrated I wasn't there. I should be with her. "I'm going to be there as soon as I can. I just need to notify Dr. Ellison." She whimpered.

"Please hurry. I need you." My heart clenched. She needed me, and I wasn't there.

"I'll be right there, baby. I'll be right there. I promise. I gotta let you go now, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and turned back to Nancy.

"I gotta get- No, I gotta call- well, first-"

"Edward, what are you still doing here?" I turned to see Dr. Ellison approaching with a kind smile.

"Bella's on her way to the hospital."

"Yes. Nancy filled me in. Don't worry about the rest of these patients. We've got it covered. Head on out. Your wife needs you."

"Thank you. Thank you both, so much." I turned down one hall but stopped when Nancy called my name. She and Dr. Ellison were both laughing.

"You might want to grab you stuff from your locker first." Shit. My keys and wallet; I'd almost forgot them.

"Yeah. Locker." I turned down another hall and jogged off.

I took practically everything from my locker. My mind was already with Bella. I couldn't even concentrate enough to just take the essentials. I got in my car and headed to Comer Children's Hospital. Halfway there I realized I hadn't even changed out of my scrubs but guessed that'd be fine. I hated that it was taking so long to get to the hospital and was about to lose my mind when I finally pulled into the parking lot. I took the first spot I saw and ran inside to Labor and Delivery.

"Bella Cullen," I said to the woman sitting at the desk. "My wife. She just came in. Her water broke. Where is she?" She smiled at me brightly.

"Just down the hall. Room 4. She just got settled in."

"Thank you."

"Edward." I turned to see my mom waving at me from down the hall. I hurried over to her.

"What's going on?"

"She's 8 cm and 75% effaced. We're past the point of receiving an epidural so she's in quite a bit of pain. She's been asking for you." I calmed myself before stepping inside. She needed me to be strong and held together. I walked in to find her in the bed, in a gown, and already covered in sweat.

"Hi, love." I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Edward. Where were you?"

"I was at work. I got here as soon as I could. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"They won't give me an epidural." I sat on the side of the bed and held one hand while I rubbed her belly with the other. Esme and Sue stood on the other side fussing over her.

"I know. You're too far along."

"This is happening too quickly." I tucked a strand of hair then another contraction hit. I watched her tense up.

"Breathe through it baby. Remember our trip to Italy. We stayed in the little village just outside of Florence." We'd talked about what she wanted to use as her happy place to focus on when the contractions hit. She'd been quick to pick this memory. "The cottage was cozy and just the right size. We woke up each morning to the sun shining into the room from the balcony. There wasn't a soul around, so we could spend time just enjoying each other without worrying about anyone interrupting us." The contraction started to dissipate.

"We're not _enjoying each other_ again. That's what got us into this mess." I fought to suppress the smile. "Never again."

"Okay, baby." That's how the next hour continued. Her contractions grew closer and more intense. I talked to her about our trip, trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Hello, lovelies," I heard Dr. Jameson say as she walked into the room. I turned to the doctor and smiled. "Let's see how you're doing, Bella. I'd hazard a guess that we're just about there."

"I need to push," Bella said as she tried not to tense up.

"Just a second. Hold that." Dr. Jameson checked Bella and looked up with a smile. "Well, Bella, you're right. Let me get scrubbed, and we'll get started in just a few minutes." She walked away as two nurses came over to adjust Bella's bed and prep us.

"We're going to step outside to the waiting room now," Sue said as she kissed Bella's forehead. "You're going to do just wonderful, honey. I can't wait to meet this grandbaby." Bella nodded with her eyes closed as another contraction hit. As the moms stepped out of the room, Dr. Jameson came back and got into position.

"Alright. On the next one, I want you to bear down and push for me. Kay?" Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, baby. You're going to do just fine."

"You better be-" She stopped as the next contraction hit, took a deep breath, and pushed.

"Alright, Bella, you're doing good," Dr. Jameson said after the third push.

"Something's not right," Bella said as she panted. Dr. Jameson and the nurses looked over the monitors and Dr. Jameson took a closer look at Bella.

"Everything's just fine, Bella. You're doing great, the baby's not in distress, everything's looking picture perfect."

"Bella, you're doing just fine, baby. We'll get to meet Little C soon. Do you think he'll have hair?" She took a deep breath, leaned forward, and began to push again. "Come on, baby. You can do it."

"That's it, Bella. I can see the head. We're almost there." I leaned forward and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Not much longer, baby. He'll be here soon."

"Edward." She sounded so tired and so weak. I leaned forward to hear her better. "Something's not right." A tiny fission of fear ran through me.

"You're fine, baby. You're fine, Little C's fine, everything's going to be fine."

"Push, Bella. One last really big push." A nurse and I helped her lean forward to bear down and she pushed. A few seconds later, a loud wail filled the room. I looked down to see Dr. Jameson leaning back with a tiny human in her hands. "Congratulations. You've got a son." I looked back at Bella to see her staring at our son with tired eyes.

"You did it, baby. He's here." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She was panting from the exhaustion.

"I love you." I smiled at her whispered words and kissed her lips.

"Edward, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"I love you too," I told Bella.

"Tell him I love him." My brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Tell him how much I…how much I…love-" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped on the bed.

"Bella?" An alarm went off and Dr. Jameson turned back to Bella quickly.

"She's hemorrhaging. Call up and get an OR prepped. Get the baby into the nursery. Edward, I need you to step outside." I looked from her to Bella.

"What?" I stroked Bella' cheek softly. "Bella, love, wake up. Wake up, Bella." My fear spiked when she didn't respond. "Bella, baby. Come back to me. Talk to me."

"Edward, please step outside." A nurse took my arm and gently pulled me to the door.

"No. She needs me." Dr. Jameson never looked at me.

"Right now she needs our full attention, and you're just going to be in the way. Step outside." Before I knew it, I was being shoved into the hallway. _What just happened?_ I walked in a daze down the hallway not knowing where I was going.

"Edward!" I looked up startled to her my mother's voice until I realized I was in front of the waiting room door. "I called your father and Charlie earlier. They should be here later tonight. They're catching the red eye. So…" I finally looked up at her confused. Her brilliant smile faded a little. "So…tell us."

"He…she…" I didn't know what to say.

"Sweetheart." Her smile faded completely as worry etched her face. Sue stepped forward and laid a hand on my arm. That was apparently my breaking point. I felt a sob rip up my throat but it sounded like it was coming from somewhere else in the room. "Edward, what? What is it? What happened?"

"She…she was…hemorrhaging." Sue gasped and covered her mouth. "They kicked me out."

"Did they say anything?" I shook my head. Her eyes had just rolled back.

"They're prepping an OR." Saying it aloud made it real. "Mom, she just…her eyes just…she didn't even get to hold him." I didn't realize my body was shaking until Esme pulled me into her arms. "She told me…she told me…she said to tell him she loved him." I cried. She couldn't leave me. She had to be okay. I couldn't do this without her. I couldn't be without her.

"Shh. Pray, Edward. Pray everything's going to be okay. She can pull through this. She's a strong person." I felt Sue's arm on my back as she guided me to sit in a chair. My mom never let go of me. Eventually my tears stopped, but my chest never stopped throbbing. "What about the baby?"

"Edward." I jumped up when Dr. Jameson called my name. I don't know how long I'd waited, but it was too long.

"How's Bella? Is she okay?"

"She's in recovery." I released the breath I'd been holding.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. The hemorrhage was caused by a uterine atony. That means her uterus wasn't contracting enough to control the bleeding. We got lucky and were able to get it under control with medication and massage before we actually had to perform surgery. She's going to recover fully, and she should be awake within an hour." When I heard Sue whimpered, I turned to see her crying. I pulled her into a hug with one arm and my mother with the other.

"She's going to be okay." I needed to say it to reassure myself.

"We're getting her settled into a room. We want her to stay for observation for a while. We'll know how long for sure as time progresses. While we're waiting…do you want to meet your son?"

"Y-yes." She smiled and had me follow her to the nursery. Esme and Sue stayed behind. She walked in and handed me a gown.

"Put this on." I did so quickly, anxious to see my son. _My son._ She walked to a tiny plastic crib and plucked a blue bundle from it. She walked over and stood in front of me. "Here, Daddy. Why don't you hold you son?"

She placed him into my arms gently and stepped away. He felt so light in my hands but so heavy at the same time. He was such a tiny little thing, but he was my son. I had a son. I had someone relying on me to care for him completely. I watched his little face scrunch as he whimpered once. I pulled him closer to my chest and swayed slightly shushing him. His whimpers turned to small cries.

"It's okay, little man," I told him. His cries stopped and his little eyes opened. I swear he looked straight at me. "Hey there. It's your Daddy. I'm so glad you're finally here." His blue eyes found mine. He knew it was me. I pulled the little cap back off his head slightly. I ran a finger over the little bit of brown hair he had and let out a relieved sigh. He didn't get my hair.

"He's 5 lbs. 9 oz. and 20 inches long. He was born at 8:52 pm. He's a perfectly healthy, beautiful baby boy." I looked up at her beaming. She smiled back. "What's his name?" I shook my head.

"I need to wait on Bella. We have a few picked out, but she wanted to meet him first before we chose." A nurse I recognized from the delivery stepped inside.

"504, Dr. Jameson." She nodded at the nurse and turned to me.

"Do you wanna go see Bella now?" My heart rate increased, and I nodded quickly. "Go ahead and put baby Cullen back in his crib. Once you see Bella and get settled, we'll bring him down to the room."

**BPOV**

I woke slowly with a heaviness to my limbs. I didn't feel much pain, just a dull ache and…something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure what. I just knew something was wrong. I blinked a few times to clear the haze and turned my head to the side. A smile bloomed on my face at the sight that met me. Edward sat in rocking chair with our son cradled closely in his arms. _Our son. _He was murmuring too quietly for me to hear him. He lifted the baby and kissed his head softly.

"You look so good with him," I said on a sigh. Edward looked up quickly and smiled widely. He stood from his chair and came to perch on the bed beside me. He leaned down carefully and kissed me softly.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled and looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms. "Can you sit up?" It took some maneuvering, but I eventually pushed myself up. As soon as I was settled he placed our son in my arms. The feeling I'd had earlier, the feeling that something wasn't right, disappeared. I looked down at the tiny little face and smiled as he began to whimper.

"It's okay, little one," I cooed at him. "I've got you. You're going to be just fine." His squirming ceased, but he continued to whimper. "I know. You're hungry. We can take care of that." I scooted forward a bit. "Will you sit behind me so I can lean against you?"

"Of course." Edward moved to do as I asked, and I settled back against him. I took a pillow and propped it under my elbow. I pulled the gown aside and turned his little body towards me. I could feel Edward lean his head forward to watch.

"Come on, baby." I stroked his little cheek lightly. "Open wide. I know you're hungry." He did as I asked, and I pulled him into me. He latched on quickly and began to drink vigorously. I smiled in pride. It'd barely taken any coaxing. Edward reached around and stroked his back softly.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" I looked up to see pure awe and adoration in Edward's eyes as he watched his son.

"He is." Edward turned to me with glassy eyes then looked back down.

"What are we going to name him?" I watched as the baby's suction slowed.

"What do you like?" Edward furrowed his brows for a second.

"I think you've been right all along."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. He'd been so set on Matthew from the beginning. For him to give up so easily without a fight was strange. I wasn't going to complain though.

"Yeah. You were right." He turned to kiss my cheek before turning his attention back to the baby. He was enthralled. I looked down to see he'd fallen asleep. I covered myself and pulled him back against my body. Just as I'd resituated, the door opened quietly. I looked up to find Esme and Sue looking in anxiously. "Come in." Esme smiled at her son and came in quickly, Sue not far behind her.

"It's so good to see you awake," Sue said as she leaned forward and kissed my temple. I smiled at her.

"Oh, just look at him," Esme cooed excitedly but quietly. Both grandmas leaned forward to see his little face. "He's sleeping so soundly."

"He's got a full belly," Edward said proudly, as if he'd had something to do with it. I chuckled.

"He latched on okay?" Sue asked. I nodded. "You're lucky. I had such a hard time with Seth. He just wasn't getting it and would get frustrated. Eventually he got it, but up until then it was hell. You're lucky you won't have to go through that."

"So introduce us!" Esme exclaimed. "We wanted you two to see and hold him first so we haven't even had a glimpse until now." I looked back at Edward, signaling him to tell.

"You sure?" He was always so thoughtful. I nodded. "Alright then. Grandmas, meet your new grandson, Ethan Charles Cullen." Both smiled widely. Sue's eyes grew teary.

"He's going to be so honored, Bella," she said thickly. I smiled.

"Do you two want to hold him?" They both nodded. I didn't know who to hand him to first. We hadn't discussed that.

"Go ahead, honey," Esme told Sue. "It's your first grandbaby." Sue smiled and reached forward to pull him into her arms.

"Oh, Bella. He's beautiful, and he's so tiny. How much does he weigh?" I looked back at Edward.

"He's 5 lbs. 9 oz., 20 inches long, and he was born at 8:52pm. Ten fingers, ten toes. Healthy lungs, all organs fully developed. He's truly perfect." I leaned my head back against Edward and closed my eyes as Sue handed Ethan to Esme.

"Oh, Edward, he looks just like you." I smiled. I'd hoped he would. "He's got your nose and lips and cheekbones." As Ethan started to whimper, I sat up and reached for him. Esme handed him over immediately.

"I got you, little one. Calm down. We're here to take care of you. Nothing to worry about." He quieted almost immediately. I pulled him to me to kiss his head as Edward leaned in the kiss mine. I heard a faint click and looked to Esme when I sat back up. She smiled poudly.

"Family photo."

* * *

**AN: I thought you might like a little visit from our friends. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	48. Futuretake: Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Three's a Crowd**_

The car rolled to a stop before I put it in park and shut off the engine. It was so good to be home. M y days of 36 hour shifts were over, but when you're one doctor down, they're necessary. I'd heard the Chief say he thought he'd found someone; so luckily, this was close to being over. For now though, my body was so tired I just wanted to fall in bed and sleep for the next 24 hours.

The house was quiet when I walked in which seemed unusual. Since it was just about four o'clock, the boys were normally up from their nap and running around like banshees. I called out for Bella, but there was no response. I glanced outside to see if I'd imagined her car there in my exhausted state, but there is sat, next to mine. Perhaps one of the girls had picked them up. That didn't seem likely though. Bella liked to be here when I got home from a long shift like this.

I looked around downstairs to no avail. Finally, I found her in the nursery. She rocked softly in the rocking chair Charlie had made for her with Elizabeth held close to her chest, eyes closed. It would have been such a peaceful picture had her brow not been furrowed. She looked troubled. I walked closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. She startled slightly then focused on me. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Welcome home," she greeted. I leaned down and kissed her softly causing her to sigh. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I assured her then turned to kiss Bethy's head. "All of you." I looked back at Bella. Her eyes looked so troubled, so tired. I rubbed her cheek softly. "What is it, love? What's got you so worried?" It was quiet for a few minutes, and I thought she wasn't going to answer. Eventually she did, and it broke my heart.

"Am I a bad mother?" I could see the tears well in her eyes as her voice cracked on the last word.

"No, Bella! Of course not," I answered emphatically, scaring Bethy in the process. She squirmed and began to whimper. Bella shushed her and calmed her quickly. Once she was somewhat asleep, I took her from Bella and placed her in the crib. "Come on, baby." I held my hand out which she took immediately and led her to our room. "What's wrong, love? Where'd you ever get an idea like that?"

She turned away, and I could tell she was wiping the tears. She sniffed and took a deep breath. I pulled her to the bed where I sat against the headboard and pulled her to lay against my chest. It took her a few minutes, but she finally began talking.

"Gavin won't talk to me," she said hoarsely. "Right after you left on Monday, he got really quiet. I tried coaxing him to talk, but he wouldn't. I left him alone hoping he'd come to me when he was ready. He didn't, so when it was bedtime, I went to tuck him in figuring he'd had enough time to process whatever it was. He wouldn't let me tuck him in." I rubbed her arm hoping to sooth her. She was getting worked up again.

"Did he say why?" She shook her head.

"He won't talk to me, hasn't talked to me in 36 hours." She rubbed her cheek on my shirt.

"Let me go see if I can find out what's going on, okay?" She nodded and moved so I could stand.

"He's in his room." I kissed her again.

"You're a wonderful mother. Don't doubt that." She hesitated but finally nodded. I made my way to Gavin's room and opened the door. He sat on his bed drawing. When he heard his door, he looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" He tossed his stuff to the side and ran at me full speed.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I caught and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." I walked over to the bed and put him back down before lowering myself to lie on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a story." He showed me his drawings. He wrote stories with pictures; they were quite good pictures too.

"Wow. That's great, Gav." He nodded then went back to drawing. "Have you shown Mom?" I figured I'd ease him into it. He shook his head as his hand slowed. "What not? She'd love it."

"No she won't." I was a little taken aback by his harsh tone.

"I bet she would." He shook his head. "How come?"

"Mommy doesn't love me." His words combined with Bella's muffled sob cut through me. I should have known she'd be listening. I needed to find her, but I needed to address this first. I took a minute to calm myself and decide on the best approach.

"Why do you think that?"

"She loves Izzy," he said, using the nickname he and Ethan had given their little sister. "She spends more time with her. She don't want me." I shouldn't have been surprised. He was jealous of his sister. Most kids went through this stage. Ethan never had, fortunately, so I was caught off guard with Gavin.

"Just because Mommy spends a lot of time with Bethy doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Uh huh." Even though he was just a hurt little boy, I could feel myself grown a little angry. Didn't he know how much she did for him? It was almost like a light bulb going off in my head. That was my answer.

"Gavin, do I love you?" He looked at me sharply.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"You tell me," he said as if it were obvious. I nodded.

"Is that the only way you know?" He lay down on his side and propped his head on his hand mirroring me. I watched as he furrowed his brow in concentration, a spitting image of his mother in that moment.

"You spend time with me. You do other stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You play with me. You take me to the museum. You pick me up from school. You take me to Nana's for candy." I had to remind myself not to laugh. I'd always take the kids to my parents if they wanted candy. Bella couldn't get mad if it was my parents supplying the sugar.

"So I show you I love you through my actions, by things I do?" His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Yeah." I pushed myself up and sat facing him.

"Does Mommy do things for you?" His smile fell before he nodded slightly then dropped his eyes. "What does she do?" He was silent for a few seconds.

"She cooks."

"She does," I agreed. "Anything else?"

""She cleans my mess. She watches movies with me and teaches me to read. She takes me places, and we even go get ice cream sometimes, but she telled me not to say that." I couldn't contain a chuckle that time. _That little minx!_ I was going to have to have a word with her.

"She does things for you, huh?" He nodded, never meeting my eyes. "So if I do things for you and I love you, doesn't that mean Mommy does things for you because she loves you too?" He sat up and crossed his legs before looking at me. He looked so upset, but underneath that, I could see the hurt.

"She loves Izzy more." His bottom lip quivered before he caught it with his teeth.

"No, Gavin. She loves Bethy different." He looked confused. "What does Mommy do for Bethy?"

"She feeds her and changes her diaper and holds her and plays with her."

"Does she do all that for you?"

"Not all."

"Do you need her to change your diaper?"

"Daddy, I don't wear a diaper."

"Do you need her to feed you?"

"No, Daddy. I'm a big boy."

"Bethy's not a big girl." He shook his head. "She needs things you don't. Bethy is small; she's not as strong as you. She can't help herself or protect herself." He nodded, and I could see the moment understanding reached him. She was fragile, and he was just now realizing it. "But you need things she doesn't, and Mommy gives you those things. Doesn't she?" He nodded again. "Why does she do that?"

"Because she loves me." I breathed a small sigh of relief; one crisis down, one to go. I moved to lean against the wall as I sat.

"Now, do you love Mommy?" He looked at me with a glare.

"Yes," he said defensively.

"How does she know?"

"I tell her. I stay with her when the thunder scares her." He'd always been scared of storms. So when one began, he'd run and jump in our bed. Ethan was making fun of him after one incident, and I didn't want him to feel bad. I told him I was proud of him for keeping Mommy safe while she was scared. "I maked her breakfast. I hug her and kiss her before bed at night. I do lots of stuff for Mommy." He crossed his arms over his chest. He had his mother's kitten-like anger.

"Did you do all those things for her while Daddy was at work?" His eyes widened before he dropped them from my gaze again before slowly shaking his head. "Do you think that makes Mommy happy?" He didn't answer. "How would you feel if Mommy or I didn't do those things for you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Sad."

"Do you think Mommy's sad?" He looked up, his eyes almost panicked.

"I don't want her to be sad."

"So what are you gonna do?" He sat up on his knees quickly.

"Gotta go." He hopped off the bed and fell in his haste. I was going to help him up, but he was gone in a flash.

I smiled and followed at a slower pace. My pace slowed as I heard Gavin's voice coming from mine and Bella's bedroom. Stopping just outside the door, I stayed out of sight and listened. I didn't want to interrupt. He needed to do this, and it needed to be his own words.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you tucked me in last night," he said remorsefully.

"Why didn't you, baby?" Bella asked. Her voice was still hoarse from the tears, but it didn't sound like she was still crying which was good. She hated crying in front of the boys.

"I was stupid."

"Gavin, no. You were not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself or anyone else." I could just see her stern face. "Now tell Mommy why. I want to understand so I don't do anything to upset you again."

"You didn't do anything. I just wanted you to spend time with me, not Izzy."

"Did you feel like I was ignoring you?" He must have shaken his head, because there was no verbal response. "I'm so sorry, Gav. I never meant to ignore you. I promise, I'll do better in the future."

"No. I sorry. I was mean. I know Izzy needs more time. She's little."

"Yes, she is little. She needs me more times during the day than you or Ethan, but Gav, you and Ethan still need me too. At least I hope you do."

"I do! I need you! I will do better too, Mommy. I will 'member Izzy needs you too."

"And I'll do better. I'll spend more time with you. We can even go get ice cream in the next day or two if you want."

"Yeah!" he cheered, and I smiled. "Oh."

"What?"

"I kinda told Daddy." I held my laugh in.

"You did? Well, I guess he was going to find out some time." She sighed. "I love you, Gavin. I love you very much, and I want you to tell me in the future when you think I'm ignoring you. Don't hide it, baby. Okay? Promise?"

"Promise."

"Come here." I moved to stand in the doorway and watched as they hugged each other tightly. I could see some of the tension had eased in Bella.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gav, why don't you go clean up your story? Mommy and I will start to get dinner ready," I said as they pulled apart.

"Okay," he agreed easily and slid off the bed to walk away. I stopped him and knelt down to be eye to eye with him.

"I'm proud of you, buddy. You did a good job fixing the mistake. Remember this in the future. It always feels better to be happy. Being mad only hurts; not just you, but the other person too." He nodded. "Go on, now." He walked away.

I shut the door and laid down pulling her against me. She burrowed into my side and let out a long breath. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back hoping to sooth her. I didn't say anything for a few minutes. I knew she'd be processing everything. I just hoped she'd be able to see this for what it was and let it go. It had nothing to do with her ability to be a mother.

"Better?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"I know you're going to say this isn't my fault, but he'd have to get the idea from somewhere," she said just as quietly. "There's probably some truth to it."

"No baby. You do not ignore any of your children. He's just getting used to having a little sister. His world's shifted. He was used to being the youngest, needing the most attention and time. He's adjusting, and he didn't understand it. That's all. You're a wonderful mother." She turned her head to kiss my neck and snuggled further into me. "So wonderful, in fact, that you take him for ice cream." She giggled. "Oh no, missy." I pulled back so I could look down at her. "You are always lecturing me about their sweets intake and here you are sneaking it to them."

"At least I don't use my parents as an excuse." My smirk fell. She knew. "That's right. I'm not as blind or naïve as you think. Every time they beg, you take them straight to your parents. I can't say anything if it's Nana and Papa. You know exactly what you're doing." I tilted my head and smiled innocently.

"Guilty." She nodded knowingly. "You still love me though." She dropped the chagrin.

"Always." I leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling away as a yawn escaped. "I'm so sorry I'm keeping you up. You must be exhausted. Why don't you sleep while I get dinner started? I can either wake you up to eat or put it away, make you a plate when you wake up. Which do you prefer?"

"Wake me up. I've missed my family, and I'd like to spend some with all of you." She smiled.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. You mean the world to me."

"And I love you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm damn lucky to have such an amazing woman as my wife and the mother of my children." I leaned in to kiss her again, but was interrupted by Bethy's cry over the baby monitor. I groaned. "It's like they all have a timer that's set to go off when I'm about to kiss you." She laughed.

"She had no idea, Edward. She's probably hungry. It's been a few hours since she ate." Bella was getting up when we heard another voice over the monitor. I sat up next to Bella as we listened.

"Shhh, Izzy," Gavin's voice cooed gently. "It's gonna be okay. We need to be good. Mommy's tired. She takes care of all us all the time. Let's let her rest. I'll take care of you until then." Bella turned to me with such a happy smile and tears glistening in her eyes.

"We've got great kids." I nodded in agreement.

"Give him time. He's coming around to her. Just listen. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes her protector." We listened for a few more minutes as he talked to her, trying to calm her. Finally, Bella got off the bed.

"Sleep. I want you to get some rest before I wake you. I'll try to keep the boys quiet, but I guarantee nothing." I laughed and nodded before getting up to change into sleep clothes. As I crawled into bed, I listened to the monitor as Bella taught Gavin how to change a diaper. I laughed when he shrieked in disgust, but it made my heart feel full. I had such a wonderful family. I had such a blessed life.

* * *

**AN: Howdy all! Long time, no type. :) I hope you enjoyed this. Now you know who baby number three is. We didn't get to see a lot of her, but I wanted to see more of Gavin. **


End file.
